


Korcsolyázóéveink

by Nanami_Belle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Underage Sex, Unofficial Sequel, Years Later
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 146,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanami_Belle/pseuds/Nanami_Belle
Summary: Az ember nem komoly tizen(hét)hat évesen... de meglehet, huszonhárom évesen sem komolyabb. Vagy a komolyságnak semmi köze a korhoz? Hány évnek számít tizenhat emberi év korcsolyázóévekben? A jégen valóban máshogyan múlik az idő?Ez egy mese a felnőtté válásról, a barátságról, a sportszerűségről, a szerelemről, a tévedésekről, csalódásokról és az egész életünket meghatározó hibákról. A regénybeli idő: 2022 ősze, a pekingi téli olimpiát követő szezon, a főszerepben pedig az ekkor huszonhárom (és fél) éves, mérsékelten szabadszájú Jurij Pliszeckij, és a körülötte keringő, felbukkanó majd elűnő barátok, apafigurák és szeretők.





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sz_rami (sztikerami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/gifts).



> "Júniuséj! Tizenhét év!... A szív ragyog  
> részegen. Szesz a vér, forrón fejedbe árad.  
> Kábulatban beszélsz és érzed, hogy a csók  
> úgy piheg ajkadon, akár egy kicsi állat." 
> 
> /Arthur Rimbaud/

Miközben a kijárat felé húztam a bőröndjeimet, azon tűnődtem, hogy vajon Yuuri mennyit szedett fel a legutóbbi találkozásunk óta, amire lassan több, mint egy éve került sor. Bár Skype-on többször beszéltem vele, ott az egész alakja sosem látszott, az arca pedig nem tűnt pufókabbnak a szokottnál… de megváltozott. Amerikaias vonásai lettek, épp, mint Viktornak. Lassan hét éve telepedtek le Seattle-ben, valahol érthető, hogy hozzáidomultak a környezetükhöz.

Hét év: emberi években számolva ez pont annyi idő, amennyi alatt az összes sejtünk megújul. A mostani önmagam már semmiben sem hasonlít a hét évvel ezelőtti önmagamra – a gondolataim sem, az érzéseim sem. Ma, ebben a pillanatban, amikor kinyílik előttem a reptér várójának üvegajtaja, és megpillantom Yuurit a korlát mögött, a legösztönösebb rekacióm a látványára egy őszinte mosoly, amit megpróbálok eltakarni. Kettőnk között ott áll három lány, fóliába csomagolt egy-egy szál rózsákkal és egy plüssmacskával, amit nyilvánvalóan nekem szánnak – kiosztok nekik pár aláírást, és csinálok velük egy szelfit, hátha így majd nem akarnak lesifotókat készíteni arról, ahogy Yuurival távozom.

\- Szia, Yurio – mosolyog rám boldogan, miközben elveszi tőlem az egyik kofferem fülét, és maga mellé gurítja. – Jól utaztál? Fáradt vagy?  
\- Filmeztem a repülőn… - felelem egykedvűen, és úgy veszem, ezzel meg is válaszoltam a kérdését  
\- Nem parkolok messze… - jegyzi meg töretlen mosollyal. Olyan, mintha nem is egymással beszélgetnénk, és furcsa ez az idegenség nekem. Amikor telefonálunk, minden sokkal oldottabban megy: a viccek, az inzultusok, a pletykák is. Csak az érzelmi kérdések azok, amiket nem lehet egy másik kontinensről megvitatni.

Hatalmas autójuk van, magas, széles nyomtávú, igazi amerikai kocsi. Nem tudom, miért gondoltam, hogy Yuuri valami pici, kerekded, japán hibridet vezet, de nyilvánvalóan tévedtem. Könnyedén ül be a vezetőülésre, és meglepő lazasággal kezeli a kormányt is. Oldalról végignézek rajta: a végtagjai vékonyak, de van egy kis pocakja: másmilyen, mint amikor megismertem Hasetsuban. Az puha volt és laza a hájtól, ez formásabb és keményebb, mint egy kisebbfajta sörhas. Viktornak vajon ez tetszik? Aranyosnak találja? Bele szokta fúrni az arcát, szokta puszilgatni a köldökét? És ahogy ezen tűnődöm, összerezzenek a neve hallatára:  
\- Viktor ma csak későn jön haza, úgyhogy bekaphatunk valamit hazafelé. Mit ennél?  
\- Mindegy... – felelem. – Valami salátát.  
\- Tartod a diétát? – fordul felém egy pillanatra, majd ismét az utat nézi. – Viktor már annyira nem erőlteti Ericnek. Most ilyen makrotápanyagos szuperokos diétát csinálnak, sok fehérjével meg zöld turmixszal.

Ez biztos nem Viktor ötlete volt, hanem valaki másé, mert Viktor az orosz diétában hisz, és én is abban hiszek: úgy nevelkedtünk, hogy mindenki ezt csinálta körülöttünk, és ez hatvan évig be is vált több generációnyi korcsolyázónak. Akinek nem jó az alkata, az aztán számolgathatja a kalóriákat, és ihatja az italporokat edzés után, úgysem fog használni a „tudományos” diéta sem. Meglehet, egy úszónál talán minden fölösleges gramm számít, ezredmásodpercekben mérhető, de a korcsolya nem egy egzakt sport. És Jakovnak teljesen igaza volt benne: az egész a fejünkben dől el.

 

* * *

 

Nyolc évvel ezelőtt Szentpéterváron Viktor tizenkét kiló plusszal vágott neki a felkészülésének. Nem látszott ugyan – annyira sem, mint Yuurin a malacháj egy évvel korábban – de azért ott volt rajta, beépült az izmai közé, ráült a derekára. Épp úgy, ahogy Yuurit elkezdte lefogyasztani, ugyanúgy vágott bele a saját fogyókúrájába: visszaszokott a hidegben futásra, rendszeresen látogatta a pályához tartozó kis edzőtermet, és húzódzkodott, felüléseket csinált, ameddig csak a háta bírta. Mindig volt nála egy alma – ahogy nálam is – és ha nagyon gyengének érezte magát, megette. Aztán folytatta tovább az edzést, kíméletlenül.

Nagyon kemény volt magával és másokkal abban az időben. Yuurival mindig kedves volt és figyelmes, de másokra már nem maradt lelkiereje. Reggelente ötkor kelt, hogy legyen ideje futni és bemelegíteni a reggeli közös edzéseink előtt, és este tíz-tizenegykor még ő volt az utolsó a pályán, ahogy a programja elemeit variálgatta.

Először Yuuriét rakta össze, és abba minden ihletét és inspirációját beleölte, hogy tökéletes legyen. Én nem láttam egyben az egészet Yuuri első versenyéig, de tudtam, hogy Viktor mindent beleadott ahhoz, hogy Yuuri képes legyen végre aranyat nyerni. A saját kűrjére viszont elfogyott a lelkesedése, és szinte csak unottan koszorúzott hátrafelé, mélyen a gondolataiba merülve. Értettem a dilemmáját.

Nem csinálhatott túl erős programot, legalábbis nem erősebbet Yuuriénál, mert ő, Yuurival ellentétben minden ugrását biztosan megugrotta volna, lelkiállapottól függetlenül. Túl gyengét sem rakhatott össze, mert azt Yuuri is azonnal észrevette volna, hogy neki akar kedvezni – és Jakov annak rendje és módja szerint szétverte volna Viktor fejét. Közepes programmal pedig nem rukkolhatott elő, mert mégiscsak ő a nagy Nikiforov, és a nagy Nikiforov nagy visszatérése nem lehet blamázs.

Ha a helyében lettem volna, a legerősebb programot rakom össze, amit csak képes vagyok végigkorcsolyázni. Minden tudásomat és tapasztalatomat összegyűjtöttem volna a szabad programba, és úgy mentem volna ki a jégre minden egyes rohadt alkalommal, hogy tudom: ez az utolsó szezon, amit versenyzőként a jégen töltök. Hogy tényleg számítson… nem csak a mostani erőfeszítéseim, hanem mindaz, ami idáig eljuttatott. De ez én voltam, nem pedig Viktor. Viktornak addigra a karrierje már nem számított. Csak Yuuri – csak ő egyedül.

Emlékszem, milyen volt az utolsó győztes szériája, mielőtt Yuurival találkozott: nem mondta ugyan senkinek, hogy kiégett, de anélkül is nyilvánvaló volt, hogy hogy mondta volna. Egyszer mindannyiunk életében eljön az a pillanat, amikor abba akarjuk hagyni a versenyzést, szeretnénk egy kis levegőhöz jutni, és kitalálni, hogy mihez kezdjünk az életünkkel. Viktornak kapóra jött Yuuri, hogy kipróbálhatta magát a pálya túloldalán is, és élvezte, hogy ebben is sikeres. Egy Pygmalion volt, aki imádja a munkáját, és gyönyörködik az eredményében: Yuuri volt élete fő műve, a későn érő, érzelmileg felvértezetlen, de az előadásmódjában nagyon is csiszolt és művészi Yuuri.

És Yuuri el akarta venni Viktortól élete fő művét. Meg is mondta neki – ennél kegyetlenebb húzást pedig el sem tudok képzelni – hogyha első lesz Barcelonában, abbahagyja a versenyzést. Mindezt azok után, hogy a létező legnagyobb giccsparádéban tulajdonképpen eljegyezték egymást, és bele is tolták az arcunkba egy nappal a verseny előtt. Nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy Yuuri egy szadista állat, vagy egyszerűen nem normális, esetleg simán csak ilyen önző, de nem is számított, mert Viktort ezzel a kijelentésével egészen összetörte. Viktor a versenynapon nem volt önmaga – akkor sem, amikor megölelt, és utamra bocsátott, hogy vigyem el Yuuri orra elől azt a kurva aranyat.

Mindannyian játszottunk, mindannyian manipuláltuk egymást. Én megtettem, amit Viktor kért tőlem, de nem lettem boldog tőle. Mert ez már nem Viktor volt – az _én_ Viktorom, a _mi_ Viktorunk. Valami átkattant a fejében, már minden döntését a Yuuri iránti érzései határozták meg, legyenek azok bármennyire is légből kapottak és hajmeresztőek. Mert ő még nem volt képes elengedni Yuurit, még edzeni akarta őt, még együtt akart lenni vele, ameddig csak lehet. És ezért képes volt rá, hogy elhozza Szentpétervárra, fizessen neki egy harmadik edzőt is (Jakovval ketten megosztva foglalkoztak vele), és képes volt elhitetni vele, hogy még érdekli a versenyzés, és riválisokként fognak a jégre lépni.

Viktor egy akkora idióta, szemét állat volt, hogy arra szavakat is nehezen találok.

És Yuuri vagy bevette ezt, vagy ő is szerepet játszott, csak hogy még egy évig magáénak tudhassa Viktor figyelmét. Meglehet, az is a stratégiájának a része volt, hogy kilátásba helyezte a visszavonulását, és ezzel akarta rávenni Viktort a nagy comeback-re. Meglehet, Yuuri tényleg nem vágyott másra, csak arra, hogy együtt álljanak ugyanazon a jégen, és fellépjenek ugyanarra a dobogóra… és nem ismert más módot, hogy valóra váltsa az álmát.

 

* * *

 

A vendégszoba, amit Yuuri megmutat, tágas, szellős, és óriási ablakai néznek a hátsó kertre. A házuk akkora, hogy a nappaliban az én egész moszkvai lakásom elférne, és úgy van berendezve, mint egy Ikea-katalógus. Ledobom az ágyra a dzsekimet, és körülnézek: nem illek én ide, a fekete ruháimmal ebbe a fehér és szürke és világos és letisztult otthonba.

\- Otabekkel hogy vagytok? – teszi fel Yuuri váratlanul a kérdést, én pedig sóhajtok, és leülök az ágyra. Tulajdonképpen pont ezt a kérdést vártam a kocsiban is, és feszült voltam, amiért nem tette fel.

Most már megkönnyebbülök. Ha valakinek el tudom mondani, és el _kell_ mondanom, akkor az a személy Yuuri.

 _\- Otabek jól van…_ \- fordulok Yuuri felé, amikor mellém ül az ágyra, és ebben az egy mondatban tulajdonképpen össze is foglaltam a helyzetet.  
\- Szakítottatok? – kérdezi nagyon halkan és aggódva, én pedig megrázom a fejem.  
\- Tudod... idén is náluk töltöttem a nyarat. Majdnem egy hónapig ott laktam a házukban, a testvéreivel együtt reggeliztünk, hatalmasakat korcsolyáztunk, jókat ettünk-ittunk, elmentünk együtt bulizni a párjával meg a pasijával... úgy éreztem, hogy tényleg része vagyok az életének. És akkor megkérdeztem, hogy elmondta-e a családjának, mire kifakadt… - nyelek egy nagyot, és Yuuri a térdemre teszi a kezét. Összeszedem magam, és folytatom: - …kifakadt nekem, hogy én ezt nem érthetem, mert én nem tartom a vallásom, de az ő családja igen, és nem állhat oda az apja elé azzal, hogy ő meleg, és együtt van velem. Én meg már ott tartottam, hogy megkérem, költözzünk Párizsba – nekem mindegy, hol a bázisom, honnan járok versenyekre, neki meg mindig lenne munkája, de így… így nem akartam.  
\- Sajnálom, Yurio… - húzta el szomorúan a száját Yuuri, én pedig megvontam a vállam. – De még megkérdezheted, hátha…  
\- Nem, már… már nem akarom… - horgasztom le a fejem. – Nem az a bajom, hogy nem akar felvállalni minket nyilvánosan. Azért ez nekem is egy szakmai öngyilkosság lenne… De úgy érzem, sokkal nagyobb baj, hogy a fejében is káosz van. Valahol mélyen ő komolyan elhiszi, hogy amit együtt csinálunk, az bűn, és szégyellnie kell Allah előtt. Én meg már nem akarok úgy élni, hogy állandóan attól kelljen rettegnem, hogy ki jön rá, ki buktat le, és ki miatt fognak nyilvánosan meghurcolni. Ti csináltátok jól Viktorral, hogy befejeztétek, és leléptetek ide… nekem is ezt kéne tennem.  
\- Ne mondd ezt… - simogatja meg a térdem, és megpróbál elmosolyodni, de ahhoz ő túl empatikus, hogy ne keserítse el, amit az imént mondtam. – Te még versenyzel, sztár vagy Oroszországban, most vagy csak igazán a csúcson! Nem hagyhatod abba!  
\- Huszonhárom éves vagyok… - mosolygok rá, de ebben a mosolyban már csak a keserűségem tetőzik - …huszonnégy leszek márciusban. Az korcsolyázóévekben negyvenötnek felel meg…  
\- Viktor meg én még huszonnyolc évesen is versenyeztünk… - jegyzi meg szigorúan, de én ezt most figyelmen kívül hagyom.  
\- Az a szerencsém, hogy eddig még egyszer sem sérültem le… - azonnal lekopogom az éjjeliszekrény tetején - …de ez bármikor megtörténhet, és utána már nem fogok helyrejönni. A vakszerencsén múlik, hogy még egy vagy két jó szezonom van-e hátra…  
\- Vagy három, vagy négy… - kontráz rá töretlen optimizmussal Yuuri, én meg csak megvonom a vállam.  
\- A vakszerencsén múlik… - ismétlem el a nyomaték kedvéért.

Ezután valami olyasmi történik, amit máskor talán rossz néven vennék: Yuuri megölel. A hét évvel ezelőtti önmagam, akivel már egyetlen sejtemben sem vagyok azonos, elhúzódna, és inzultálná Yuurit ezért a gesztusért. A mostani inkább csak hálás, amiért meghallgatták, és amiért a panasza biztonságban, mélyre eltemetődik egy időre.

Yuuri aztán lassan feláll, és magamra hagy a szobában. A tenyere a villanykapcsolón van, amikor megáll az ajtóban, és megfordul:  
\- Zuhanyozz le, és szunyókálj egyet, látom, hogy nagyon fáradt vagy. Addig összedobok valami ennivalót.  
\- Köszönöm… - dőlök hátra az ágyon, és csukom le a szemem egy pillanatra.  
\- Nincs mit. Örülök neked… hogy itt vagy, és egy kicsit itt leszel velünk. Ugye tudod, hogy olyan vagy nekünk, mintha a gyerekünk lennél?  
\- Tudom… - felelem, a szemhéjaim mögé bújva.  
\- És olyan büszkék vagyunk rád, hogy ilyen normális felnőtt lett belőled…

Ezzel már túllépett egy bizonyos határt, úgyhogy felragadom az első, kezem ügyébe kerülő párnát, és felé hajítom. Yuuri nevet, elkapja, és visszadobja, én pedig mosolyogva magamhoz ölelem. Azután észre sem veszem, olyan gyorsasággal, de utolér a repülőút fáradtsága, és egyszerre csak nem akaródzik megint kinyitni a szemem.

 

* * *

 

Viktorból valamikor mégiscsak jó edző lett. Ahogy Eric-kel beszél, ahogy magyaráz neki… az már nem ugyanaz a Viktor, aki Yuuri mellett volt. Meg merem kockáztatni, hogy Yuuri felkészítésében több amatőr bakit követett el, mint amennyi mindent jól csinált, de végül is kvadokat ugrani sem az első évben tanult meg: az edzőségbe is bele kellett jönnie, és ehhez gyakorlatra volt szükség.

Yuuri gyerekeket tanít, egészen kicsiktől kezdve tíz-tizenkét évesekig, és néha kommentátorként jelen van versenyeken is – mázlija volt a Detroitban töltött évekkel, és hogy szinte akcentus nélkül beszéli az angolt. Viktornak pedig a hírnevével volt mázlija: amint megtudták, hogy az USA-ba készül költözni, több egyetem is megkereste, hogy eddze a sportolóikat. Szép karriert futottak be a juniorok, akikkel foglalkozott, bár egyikük sem lett kiemelkedő versenyző – aztán jött Eric. Benne Viktor némiképp magára ismert, mert pont olyan lazasággal nyerte az érmeket, mint fiatalkorában ő maga. Nem is volt kérdés, hogy tovább fogja kísérni őt a felnőtt mezőnybe, és most már tizenhét éves korára Eric számunkra, akik még versenyben vagyunk, veszélyes ellenféllé vált.

Kétségtelenül más mentalitása van egy japán, egy orosz és egy amerikai korcsolyázónak. Yuuri és Minami Kenjiro habitusukban különböztek ugyan, de a stílusuk nagyon is hasonlított. Bár Viktorral is kevés volt a közös vonásunk, a jég az szent és sérthetetlen volt számunkra, az volt a mi anyánk. Mi úgy edzettünk, mintha nem lett volna holnap, és pontosan tudtuk, mikor kell a szívünket, mikor az eszünket bekapcsolni, és ezt a két gombot sose tévesztettük össze.

Ahogy most Ericet nézem, nem tudom nem észrevenni, hogy ő mennyire más, mint mi. Alkatilag hasonlít Viktorra, de izmosabb, mint Viktor volt ennyi idősen: szélesebbek a vállai, vastagabb a combja. Nincs akkora lendület az ugrásaiban sem – erő, az rengeteg van, de még nem tudja az erejét uralni. Ha rosszindulatú lennék, azt mondanám, páros korcsolyában sokkal nagyobb karrier várhatna rá egy hozzá illő női partnerrel, de ahhoz túl sok benne a becsvágy. Ahhoz is, hogy szó nélkül hallgassa Viktor jókedvű oltásait, amikor figyelmezteti a slampos lábmunkájára. És Eric, vérbeli amerikai lévén, egy darabig lehajtott fejjel hallgatja, majd megmagyarázza, hogy Viktor miért látja úgy a dolgokat, ahogy. A jelenet megmosolyogtat, de igyekszem türtőztetni magam, mert nagyon közel állok hozzájuk, és a világért sem szeretném magamra haragítani Ericet – aki valami megmagyarázhatatlan okból nagyon is kedvel engem.

Eric szép fiú, babaarcú, beleillik a még éppen aktuális szépségideálok sorába, és a maga sajátságos módján nagyon jó korcsolyázó is. Gyors – _tényleg_ gyors – és bár nem éppen széles a repertoárja ugrások terén, de azt a keveset, amit tud, mindig hibátlanul megugorja. Én ugyan ügyesebb voltam az ő korában, de amikor a barcelonai GPF után elkezdtem nőni, a könnyű győzelmek sorozata egyszerre véget ért.

  

* * *

  

Nagyon sokat sírtam akkoriban – éjjel, hogy ne hallja és ne lássa senki. Minden végtagom fájt, és éreztem, ahogy a sötétség leple alatt láthatatlan manócskák apró csontdarabokat toldanak be a lábszáramba, a karjaimba, a gerincembe. Minden reggel úgy mentem le a bemelegítésre, mint akit megvertek, és napról napra egyre kevésbé voltam ura a testemnek. Lilja és a Jakov kedvesek és megértőek voltak velem, de én ezért is gyűlöltem őket, ahogy mindenki mást is. A néhány hónappal korábbi győzelmem egynyári virág volt, és én annyira kétségbe voltam esve, hogy biztosra vettem: _ezzel a rohadt_ _testtel_ én soha többé nem fogok aranyat nyerni.

Jakov biztatott. Azt mondta, meg fogom tanulni használni, ne aggódjak, olyan lesz, mint betörni egy új korcsolyát, majd megszokjuk egymást, és idővel össze is barátkozunk… de nem hittem neki. Amikor Viktor azzal jött nekem, hogy ő is hirtelen nyúlt meg, és ez tulajdonképpen az előnyére vált, elküldtem a picsába. Pont az ő együttérzése hiányzott nekem.

Elegem volt Viktorból, az álságos viselkedéséből – az sem volt igaz, amit kérdezett. Engem már nem vert át a kedvességével: tudtam, hogy egy romlott alak, aki mindig csak a saját érdekeit nézi, és – Jakovnak ebben is igaza volt - soha nem tesz semmi olyat, amiből nem származik haszna. Utáltam nézni, ahogy a pályán Yuurit edzi, és utáltam, ahogy a pályán kívül összebújtak turbékolni minden szabad percükben. És utáltam Yuurit, mert Viktor minél több figyelmet szentelt neki, annál jobban korcsolyázott csak: az önbizalma növekedtével a képességei is szárnyra kaptak. Egyszerűen nem volt fair, hogy huszonnégy évesen kezd el befutni, amikor már abba kellene hagynia a versenyzést.

A szívem legmélyebb bugyraiból tört fel az irántuk érzett utálatom. Gyűlöltem, amit egymással műveltek. Gyűlöltem, hogy Yuuri visszakényszerítette Viktort a jégre, mert ő is önző volt – igen, önző volt – amiért arra vágyott, hogy versenyezhessen vele. Telhetetlenek voltak, és nem bírtak betelni egymással. Várható volt, hogy ez előbb-utóbb konfliktusokat fog eredményezni.

Egyszer kihallottam az öltözőből, ahogy veszekednek. Yuuri számonkérte Viktort, hogy akkor most ki is az ő edzője igazából, mert Jakov és Pavel a jégen töltött idejének hetven százalékát felügyelik, és Viktor közben nincs sehol. Viktor mosolyogva magyarázkodott, hogy ő mindent megtesz, hogy több időt töltsön Yuurival, de hát neki is edzenie kell, és Jakov könyörtelen, ha erről van szó. Yuuri pedig rákontrázott, hogy ő nem az idejével akarja elszámoltatni Viktort, csak tudni akarja az igazat. „Az igazság az…” – mondta ekkor Viktor szigorúan – „…hogy huszonnyolc éves vagyok. Az korcsolyázóévekben olyan, mintha ötvenöt lennék. Képzeld el, milyen érzés lenne neked öt év kihagyás után, ötvenöt évesen visszamenni a jégre!”

Yuuri mintha csak ekkor eszmélt volna rá arra, hogy hol is vannak, és mi is történik körülöttük. Mintha ekkor döbbent volna rá, hogy ez nem játék, nem közös nyaralás, hanem ez bizony kőkemény sport. Nem ismerte Viktornak ezt az oldalát, hiszen amikor közel kerültek egymáshoz, az egy edző-sportoló viszonyból nőtt ki – ő a versenyző Viktorral igazán sohasem találkozott a ringen kívül. Viktor pedig bármilyen sportszerű és barátságos is volt a többi korcsolyázóval, azért soha senkit nem engedett volna maga elé – sem Georgijt, sem Christophe-ot, pedig mindketten az árnyékában korcsolyáztak évekig. Most azonban készen állt rá, hogy Yuuri kedvéért hátralépjen, és engedje érvényesülni. Ő még ekkor nem tudhatta, hogy képtelen ekkora áldozatra – de én már tudtam. Ismertem az önző fajtáját, és tudtam, hogy csak sajnáltatja magát, amikor a korát felemlegeti.

Közben ott volt Yuuri, aki nem értette meg, hogy egy fenékkel nem lehet két lovat megülni. A szíve mélyén talán arra vágyott, hogy valóban fair versenyben győzze le Viktort, és adja át neki az aranyát – mert az valóban Viktor munkájának gyümölcse is lett volna, nem egyedül az övé – de közben hiányolta az együtt töltött időt, és hogy Viktor szemében az ő sikere legyen az elsődleges, sőt, az egyetlen. A maga módján ő is pontosan olyan önző volt, mint Viktor.

Megérdemelték egymást.

 


	2. II.

Most is megérdemlik egymást, ahogy az asztalnál ülünk. Már nem csak ecetes vízbe áztatott fejessaláta és alma-zeller kerül a tányérjainkra, hanem egy egész vacsoraköltemény: japán-orosz-amerikai fúzió, amiben ugyanúgy helyet kap a cékla és az alga is. Yuuri nagyon jól főz, ez a családi öröksége: mindennek finom és egyedi íze van. Nem kellene össze-vissza ennem, mert most már rajtam is meglátszik, de nem bírok betelni azzal, hogy minden falat mennyire különbözik a másiktól. Nem dicsérem meg Yuurit még egyszer, de tudom, hogy az arcomra van írva a hála és az öröm, neki pedig ennyi bőven elég.

\- Meddig maradsz? – kérdezi mosolyogva Yuuri, miközben szed Viktor tányérjára egy kanál gombás rizst, majd a sajátjára is tesz. Kiszolgálja a férjét, mint egy rendes japán feleség.  
\- Jövő péntekig, már ha nem zavarok… - felelem, majd a marasztalás eshetőségét kizárva hozzáteszem: - …utána repülök Philadelphiába.  
\- Mi dolgod arra? – pillant fel Viktor a vacsorájából.  
\- Találkozom egy fizikus professzorral… - felelem, majd egy falat húst szúrok a villámba, de nem veszem még a számba. – Ott tanít egy közeli egyetemen, kineziológiát. Már egy ideje levelezem vele, eredetileg ő keresett meg, mert szeretné számítógéppel lemodellezni az ugrásaimat az adatbázisához.  
\- Ez fantasztikus, Yurio… - eszik tovább mosolyogva Yuuri. – Nagyon szép tőled, hogy együttműködsz vele.  
\- Na várj csak… - emelte fel a villáját Viktor, és nézett mélyen a szemembe - …ez nem az a pasas, aki pár éve lenyilatkozta, hogy a következő évtized a kvintugrásokról fog szólni?  
Bingó, Viktor. Kénytelen vagyok elmosolyodni, amikor meglátom az íriszében a kétségbeesést.

\- De, ő az, Richards professzor… - bólintok. – Elvállaltam, hogy részt veszek a kísérletében.

Mielőtt még bárki más fogadta volna el a felkérését a riválisaim közül. Ez nem volt kérdés.

\- Jura, ugye nem azt akarod mondani, amit gondolok? – ráncolta a homlokát Viktor. Csak akkor hív Jurának, amikor nagyon komoly dolgokról van szó, és én pontosan ezért is provokáltam ki ezt a beszélgetést vele. Mert szeretem, amikor nem nevet, nem játssza meg magát, és amikor Jurának hív.  
\- De, pontosan azt… - elkapom róla a tekintetem, és a lehető leglazább gesztussal a számba emelek egy falat csirkét. A szezámmag és a kicsit édes szósz határozottan feldobja.  
\- Jura, nem vagy normális! – csattan fel Viktor oroszul, Yuuri pedig értetlenül néz rá, láthatóan fogalma sincs, miről van szó. Ezek után visszavált angolra, és nagyon tagoltan folytatja: – Ez egy szélmalomharc. A kvad Axel fizikailag kivitelezhetetlen!  
\- Épp ez az, hogy fizikailag nagyon is kivitelezhető… - magyarázok neki a villámmal, miközben a félig megrágott húst próbálom lenyelni. – Ha belegondolsz, a kvadok is azért kezdtek elterjedni, mert egyre több felvétel készült róluk, amit az edzők kielemezhettek. Rengeteg felvétel, különböző korcsolyázóktól, akik mind egy kicsit máshogyan ugrottak, de minden minta segített másoknak is tökéletesíteni a saját ugrásaikat. Téged is így tanított Jakov, nem? Ő maga sose volt képes kvadokat ugrani, de meg tudta tanítani őket.

Viktor elhallgat. A pánik és a legyőzöttség érzése remeg az arcbőre alatt, én pedig tartok egy kis hatásszünetet.

Nekem már könnyű volt megtanulni négyeseket ugrani – legalábbis a Lutz kivételével, az nekem sohasem ment – mert annyit nézhettem Viktort edzés közben, amennyit akartam. Biztos van olyan korcsolyázó, akinek elég az is, ha tévén látja lassítva, kikockázva a másik technikáját, de valószínűleg oka van annak is, hogy az igazán jó sportolók ugyanazokból az országokból, sőt, legtöbbször ugyanazokból a klubokból kerülnek ki. Georgij is Viktor ugrásain nevelkedett, ahogy kettőnkön kívül még sokan mások is az egyesületben – beleértve a lányokat – de ettől függetlenül meg lehet tanulni egy ugrást videóról, sok gyakorlással. Nagyon sok gyakorlással.

\- Szóval ez a terved? – Viktorban forrni kezdett a düh, és Yuuri láthatóan zavarba jött ettől: meglehet, ő ritkán, megkockáztatom, talán sosem találkozott ezzel az arcával. – Hogy felveteted videóra, amint épp tönkrevágod a karrieredet, aztán valami őrült tudós segít majd abban, hogy jobban csináld?  
\- Készít egy 3-D modellt az ugrásaimról, igen… - felelem nyugodtan. – Aztán kielemzi őket számítógéppel, és kigenerál egy grafikát arról, hogy milyen lenne az ideális ugrás – a testmagasságomhoz, súlyomhoz, edzettségemhez és korábbi tapasztalataimhoz viszonyítva. Aztán csak be kell gyakorolnom úgy, ahogy lemodellezi. Nem egy másik sportolót fogok másolni, hanem egy ideális modellt saját magamról, ennyi.  
\- Persze, ennyi… - löki hátra a székét Viktor, és szinte várom, hogy felálljon és állva prédikáljon nekem tovább. Az különösen drámai lenne. – Te is tudod, hogy ez nem így működik…  
\- A kvad Axel előbb-utóbb meg fog történni versenyen, ezt mindenki tudja, és várja is évek óta… - szakítom félbe, de végig nagyon nyugodt maradok. – A nyolcvanas évek végéig a kvadokat se tartották lehetségesnek, aztán nézd meg… most már mindenki kvadokat ugrik, még a lányok is…  
\- Jura, ha a 4A fizikailag kivitelezhető lenne, akkor már megugrotta volna valaki, versenyen is! – csattan fel Viktor, én pedig nem értem, miért, talán a bizalmatlansága felett érzett keserűségemtől hajtva, gúnyosan visszakérdezek:  
\- Úgy érted, te?  
\- Igen, akár én! Akár valaki más! – harsogja.  
\- Nekem már többször is sikerült… - mosolyodom el büszkén, majd a döbbent arcát látva hozzáteszem: - ...persze hámmal, mert a leérkezéssel még gondjaim vannak. De tízből hatszor már hám nélkül is megvan a fordulatszámom. Már csak egy kicsi hiányzik… már majdnem ott vagyok…

Viktor hitetlenkedve megcsóválja a fejét – aztán rájövök, ez nem is annyira hitetlenkedés, mint inkább valamiféle szomorú döbbenet. Yuuri közben mozdulatlanul ül, és nem csak hogy nem szólal meg, de még levegőt se nagyon vesz.

\- Szóval ezért váltottál edzőt… - Viktor nem kérdez, hanem kijelent. – Mert Jakov nem támogatott az őrült tervedben…  
\- Ha nem én leszek az, aki először sikeresen kivitelezi versenyen, akkor majd más lesz az… - igyekszem kimért maradni, már amennyire a helyzet engedi. – De jobban szeretném, ha én lennék. Ha így emlékeznének rám.  
\- Még volna négy-öt jó éved… - reszket Viktor tekintete. – Ha most lesérülsz, akkor véged. És úgy fognak emlékezni rád, hogy „ja, igen, az a Pliszeckij, nagyon ígéretes sportoló volt, aztán jött az a sérülés, és soha többé nem épült fel belőle”.  
\- Ne fesd az ördögöt a falra! – dörrenek rá, mert ez olyan dolog, amiről nem illik beszélni. Ha szóba kerül, az az első lépés a megvalósulás felé, és Jakov akkora taslikat adott érte, hogy a fal adta a másikat. – Ha nem hinném el, hogy képes vagyok rá, meg sem próbálnám. De ezen a ponton már nincs mit veszítenem: mindent elértem, amit akartam, minden nagy versenyről van már aranyam, mostantól kezdve ha nem rukkolok elő valami újjal, akkor csak mennyiségileg gyarapodnék, minőségileg nem. És te tudod a legjobban, hogy milyen az, amikor elfogynak alólad a kihívások.

Az érzéseire próbálok hatni. Rávenni Viktort, hogy felidézze, milyen volt huszonhét évesen a csúcson, amikor már mindent elért, és a minden sem tudta betölteni a lelkében az űrt. De nem vagyunk egyformák, nincs mindannyiunknak egy Yuurija valahol a világ túlfelén, aki visszaadja az életkedvünket, az inspirációnkat, aki elvonja belőlünk a fásultságot. Én nem az az ember vagyok, aki edzőnek áll, és mások sikerein keresztül igyekszik megélni a sajátjait is.

\- Tanuld meg inkább a Lutzot… - csóválja meg szomorúan Viktor a fejét. – Azzal teljes lenne a kvad repertoárod…  
\- Ne adj nekem ilyen tanácsokat, Vitya… - húzom fel az orrom, aztán vádlón a szemébe nézek: - Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy épp te leszel az, aki nem támogat majd.  
\- Sajnálom, de nem tudlak támogatni abban, hogy tönkreteszed magad… - fintorodott el Viktor. – Ha erre a támogatásra van szükséged, fordulj inkább máshoz. 

Feláll az asztaltól, az előszobába megy, felveszi a dzsekijét, majd kicsörtet a teraszra a hidegbe. Yuuri még mindig mozdulatlanul ül, és csak néz maga elé – nem megy utána, és nem is kezdi el magától elmondani a véleményét. Engem viszont kíváncsivá tesz a passzivitása, ezért felé fordulok, és halkan megkérdezem tőle:  
\- Szerinted is hülyeség? És kár próbálkoznom?  
\- Nem, szerintem teljesen igazad van… - mondja Yuuri blazírt arccal. – Előbb-utóbb valaki meg fogja csinálni versenyen, és a modern technika biztos sokat fog segíteni ebben. De ráfogtál egy nagyon érzékeny pontjára, és bármilyen érvet is hoznál fel, nem változtatna a véleményén.  
\- Azért, mert ő akart az első lenni? – kérdezem, halvány mosollyal a szám sarkában. – Hallottam pletykákat, hogy régen ő is edzett rá. Csak hát tizenöt éve ez még sci-finek számított…  
\- Nem azért… - rázza meg Yuuri a fejét, majd szemlesütve hozzáteszi: - Nem tőled sajnálja a sikert. Ő lenne a legbüszkébb rá, ha tényleg megcsinálnád. Csak aggódik, mert… amikor tizennyolc évesen volt az a durva balesete… na, az épp akkor történt, amikor Jakov kifejezett tiltása ellenére az Axelt gyakorolta.

Megfagy az ereimben a vér. Viktor… életében talán másodszor… valóban rám lett volna tekintettel, és nem önmagára?

 

* * *

 

Egy sikeres kvad megugrásához nagyon sok tényező együttállása szükséges. Kell hozzá izomzat, létezik egy ideálisnak mondott alkat és testmagasság, azután ott van a sebesség kérdése – nagy íven kell ráfordulni az ugrásra, és helyesen becélozni a magasságot és az irányt. Nem maga a forgás a nehéz – a testnek relatíve kicsi az ellenállása, és nagyon jól forog a tengelye körül. Ugyan négyszer megfordulni a levegőben, kevesebb, mint egy másodperc alatt egészen más, mint háromszor megfordulni – de nem lehetetlen. A lányok is képesek rá, ha dobják őket.

Amikor egy korcsolyázó leérkezik a jégre egy négyfordulatos ugrást követően, a testsúlyának hétszerese nehezedik rá az érkező lábára, ami ráadásul egy alig néhány négyzetcentiméternyi, hosszú, keskeny felületen oszlik el, alatta pedig egy olyan anyag húzódik, amelyen a legtöbb ember megállni sem képes. A becsapódás pillanatában a csont szerkezetében mikrorepedések keletkeznek, és hogy mennyit bír ki egy korcsolyázó csontozata, az egyénenként változó ugyan, de mindenképpen véges. A testünk elhasználódik, és sokkal rövidebb idő alatt, mint ahogy egy normális ember teste elhasználódna. Az éveink egyre gyorsabban pörögnek, nem lineárisan, hanem exponenciálisan gyorsabban: mint a földrengés-skála, úgy szaladnak el a korcsolyázóéveink.

A kvad Axel minden korcsolyázó álma. Mindenki megpróbálja, és mindenki megállapítja hat-nyolc esés után, hogy ez nem éri meg a fáradtságot és a kockázatot. Sokan edzenek rá, azután az edzőjük a szezon első harmadában leállítja őket, a rizikós pontok helyett a biztosakat választja. Pedig a 4A egy nagyon erős stratégiai ugrás, tizenöt technikai pontot ér, és még ha eséssel is végződik, a hibapontok ellenére is többet hoz, mint egy hibátlanul teljesített kvad Salchow vagy tólup. Még rosszul csinálni is megérné, ha nem lebegne ott fölötte a sérülés rizikója, mint Damoklész kardja.

Én még nem ismertem Viktort, amikor az a fiatalkori sérülése történt. Tudom, hogy durva ügy lehetett, mert az életpályájában gyanúsan lyukas volt az az év, amit a lábadozással töltött, és utána is csak óvatosan vállalt be versenyeket – de amennyit én láttam korcsolyázni, sosem tűnt fel, hogy ez a sérülés bármiben is befolyásolta volna. Nem hiszem, hogy visszamaradtak volna belőle csavarok, vagy félt volna bármilyen ugrástól – de tizennyolc évesen a test még jól regenerálódik. A szív már akkor sem.

Megálltam Viktor mellett a teraszon, és néztem a sötét kertet. A cigarettája füstje kísértetek körvonalait rajzolta a levegőbe, nekem pedig eszembe jutott, amikor először kínált meg cigarettával. Viktor szociális dohányos volt, ahogy inni is csak társaságban ivott – tizennégy évesen nagyon menőnek tartottam magam, amiért egy korcsolyás buliban Nikiforov a saját spanglijából ad nekem. Felnőttnek éreztem magam tőle, mi több, egyenrangúnak.

Viktor volt a példaképem – de ő volt mindannyiunk példaképe, ezért ez nem is csoda. A nemzet sportolója, Oroszország-anyácskánk csillaga… a trófeái nem fértek már el Yakov irodájában, és néhány kikerült a folyosói vitrinekbe is. Minden egyes délután, amikor az iskolából megérkeztem az egyesület épületébe, az öltözők felé sétálva a délutáni napfényben csillogtak Viktor aranyai és porcelánvázái, és a többi sráccal urnának hívtuk őket. „Na, Viktor vajon mikor hoz egy újabb urnát haza?” – kérdezgettük, aztán az is szóba került, hogy melyik urnába melyik riválisa hamvai kerülnek majd. Egyszer Milával még kis post-iteket is írtunk, hogy „Itt nyugszik…”, alá meg odakapartuk az adott verseny ezüst- és bronzérmesének a nevét, majd végigragasztgattuk a vitrinajtókat. Ha csak eszembe jutott Viktor neve, elkezdett zakatolni a szívem. Volt, hogy éjfélig is bent maradtam a pályán, elbújtam két szék mögé, hogy a pisszenésemet se hallja, és a két támla közötti résen figyeltem Viktort, ahogy gyakorol. Többet tanultam ezekből a lopott pillanatokból, mint bármi másból. Az, aki ma vagyok, hetven százalékban neki köszönhető.

Viktor ezt valószínű nem tudta – de talán nem is érdekelte volna. Olyanná váltam volna a szemében, mint Chris – leszámítva, hogy túl fiatal voltam hozzá, így még az alkalmi szextől is elestem. Márpedig én nem vágytam vele ilyenfajta cinkos barátságra. Azt akartam, hogy Viktor büszke legyen rám, hogy én legyek az, akinek átadja a stafétabotot. Miután leköszönt, és Amerikába költözött, tulajdonképpen az ölembe hullott ez a stafétabot – de én nem így akartam megkapni. Szerettem volna, ha egy kicsit önmagát látja bennem.

Most, hét évvel később, ez a vágyam is teljesült.

\- Megkínálsz? – kérdezem lágyan, békülésképpen. Viktor nem is válaszol, de nem is nyújtja felém a cigarettás dobozt, amit a zsebében szorongat.  
\- Jura, ne csináld ezt… - csóválja meg a fejét, és bámulja maga előtt a sötétséget, meg a kifújt füstje nyomait. – Le fogsz sérülni.  
\- Na és? – vonom meg a vállam. – Egyszer mindenkivel megtörténik. Van, akivel többször is. Vannak dolgok, amikért megéri kockáztatni.  
\- Te ezt nem érted… - rázza meg a fejét. – Más az, amikor van választásod, és más, amikor nincs. Hogy mikor hagyod abba, az a te döntésed. Van már lakásod, autód, pénzed, híres vagy, és ezt a sort még folytathatnád addig, amíg el nem kezdesz kopaszodni…

Elnevetem magam. Viktor azonban továbbra is mosolytalan.

\- Jura, te _elképzelni_ sem tudod, milyen volt az a szalagszakadás… - még a hangja is megremeg, ahogy felidézi magában. – A fájdalom, az egy dolog… de a rettegés… az állandó félelem attól, hogy sose lesz ugyanolyan, hogy a felére se leszek képes annak, amire képes voltam… hogy elveszítek valamit az életemből, ami négyéves korom óta a része… Akkor jöttem csak rá igazán, mennyire rajongok a korcsolyázásért. Hogy ez az egy dolog van számomra, amiben hiszek, ami szent és sérthetetlen… de közben ambivalens módon minden nap imádkoztam azért, hogy legyen türelmem, és képes legyek elhinni, hogy maradt még számomra remény. Azóta sem járok templomba… - elnyomja a fémkorláton a cigarettáját, és a csikket visszateszi a dobozba. – Szégyellem magam Isten előtt, főleg azok után, hogy megsegített.

Hirtelen azt sem tudom, hol vagyok. Viktorral beszélgetek vagy Otabekkel? Számomra Isten nem több, mint valamiféle kollektív hallucináció kivetülése. Nem vagyok ugyan megrögzött ateista, és a Bekával együtt töltött idő azért belém táplált némi vallási türelmet, de sosem tudtam felfogni, mi a különbség az úton átfutó fekete macska, vagy egy templomi szentkép között. Nekem ez is, az is babonaság. Egy idő után megtanultam nem szóvá tenni, hogy ramadán alatt nincs szex, akkor sem, ha történetesen pont meg tudnánk oldani, hogy legyen – és megtanultam együtt élni a lekapcsolt lámpákkal is, mert bármilyen viccesen is hangzott ez számomra, Beka komolyan gondolta, hogy Allah nem lát minket a sötétben. Most úgy érzem, egyedül én vagyok az, aki két lábbal áll a földön.

\- Te is tudod, hogy milyen jók a tripláim… - próbálok az eszére hatni. – Ismerd el, hogy a mostani mezőnyben én ugrom a legjobb Axeleket.  
\- Elismerem… - bólint vita nélkül. – De ez még…  
\- Edzett vagyok, le vagyok fogyva, ez a Skate America már a kisujjamban van, végigtoltam az évet a maximumom… és érzem, hogy több van bennem. Hogy képes lennék valami másra, valami nagyobbra is…  
\- A döntőn akarsz előrukkolni vele? – forgatja az ujjai között a cigarettás dobozt.  
\- Ha begyakorlom addig, akkor igen… - felelem, és érzem, hogy most már kezd megbékélni a gondolattal.  
\- Kérdés, megelőzöd-e Nathant… - mosolyodik el egyszerre keserűen és kihívóan. – Ő már biztosan ott lesz a döntőben… és évek óta készül a 4A-ra. Nagyjából egyidősek vagytok, ő sem sérült még eddig…  
\- Beszélhetünk Chenről, ha szeretnéd… - húzom fel sértetten az orrom, de közben pont erre vágyom a legkevésbé. Chen egy kibaszott rugós ugrógép, de az előadásmódját és a kifejezőkészségét rendszeresen alápontozzák a bírák – valószínű azért, hogy vegye már észre magát, csak azzal nem nyerhet versenyt, hogy az összes létező kvadot kisujjból megugorja. Liljának igaza volt, az egész semmit sem ér, ha hiányzik belőle a szépség és a kifinomultság.  
\- Gondolom, van rá egy elméleted, miért nem képes rá… - horkan fel Viktor.  
\- Túl alacsony… - vonom meg a vállam. – Alsó hangon is ráverek tíz centit. Hosszabb a lábam, nagyobb az erőkar.  
\- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű… - csóválja meg a fejét. – Te is tudod, hogy ez nem ilyen egyszerű.  
\- Ez egyáltalán nem egyszerű, Vitya… - szorulnak meg az ujjaim a korláton. – De örülnék neki, ha mellém állnál.  
\- Melletted állok… - jelenti ki szárazon, és a szemembe néz. Úgy, mint amikor Barcelonában a tengerparton találkoztunk, és ugyanaz az én-mindent-jobban-tudok-nálad mosoly bujkál a szája sarkában. – Csak nem pont úgy, ahogy te szeretnéd. Ettől még veled vagyok, és nem ellened.

Otthagyom az erkélyen. Nem akarom tovább hallgatni, mert nincs annál zavarba ejtőbb, mint amikor Viktor őszintén komolyan gondol valamit. Talán csak az, amikor őszintén kimutatja a törődését.

Végigdőlök az ágyamon a rettenetesen fehér és tiszta és még az éjszaka közepén is szinte világos szobámban, bedugom a fülembe a telefonom fülhallgatóját, és újra meghallgatom a szabad programom zenéjét. Közben lustán végigpörgetem az instagramot, aztán visszanézek pár edzésvideót, amin a kvad Axelt próbálgatom. Szerintem egyáltalán nem rosszak, távol vannak az esélytelen kategóriától, az egyik különösen jól sikerült, ezt többször is visszatekerem az elejére. Mekkorát nézne Viktor, ha ezt három nap múlva megismételném a versenyen is!

Azután ahogy a videók között scrollozok, megtalálom köztük azt, amin Viktor életében először, és sokáig azt hittem, utoljára törődött velem. A ritka alkalmak egyike volt, amikor nem önmaga volt a legfontosabb számára, hanem én. A film édeskeserű, régi emlékeket idéz, és én ezekbe kapaszkodva süllyedek be az álom sötétjébe.


	3. III.

Tuti, hogy múlt éjjel szexeltek. Yuuri pont olyan fejet vág, miközben a reggelit készíti, mint akit jól megbasztak. Viktor feldúlt volt, meglehet, nem fogta vissza magát az ágyban sem, és a szokásos bújós hájpartijukat feldobta egy kis durvasággal. Figyelem Yuurit, hogy vajon húzza-e a fenekét, miközben a tükörtojást süti, de nem tűnik fel semmi. A feje, az viszont bőven kielégült és mosolygós, Viktoré nemkülönben. Azért csak megvan az előnye annak, ha együtt élsz valakivel.

\- Szabad délelőtt a kisebbik pálya, ha akarsz edzeni… - jegyzi meg Viktor, miközben belekeveri az aszalt áfonyát a zabkásájába.  
\- Kösz… - biccentek.  
\- Ne nekem köszönd, hanem Yuurinak… - mosolyodik el Viktor, és közben hátradől a székében. – Neki lett volna ma edzése ott a kicsikkel.  
\- Nem baj, hogy lemondtad őket? – kérdezem Yuuritól, aki felém tart a serpenyővel, és a tányéromra csúsztat egy tökéletes, sárgájában még lágy tükörtojást egy sonkaszelet tetején.  
\- Igazából nem mondtam le őket… - mosolyodik el zavartan Yuuri - …úgy gondoltam, hogy szemléltető edzést tartok.  
\- Úgy érted… - tátom el a számat - …hogy egy rakás ovis fog bámulni gyakorlás közben?  
\- Szerintem nagyon inspiráló lenne számukra, ha látnának téged, Yurio… - kanalazza vidáman Viktor a zabkásáját.  
\- Megígérem neked, hogy csöndben lesznek, egy pisszenést sem fogsz hallani! – mentegetőzik Yuuri, én pedig nem látom értelmét a vitának. Vagy ez, vagy mehetek a nagypályára a többiekkel, ahol vagy csak fél órák jutnak rám, vagy azon stresszelhetek, hogy mikor jön belém valaki teljes sebességgel. Így inkább csak csöndben vágom a pofákat.

A kocsiban ülve az esélyeimen gondolkozom. Nathan Chen nem lesz itt, ami önmagában nagy könnyebbség, mert az ő technikai pontszámaival nehéz versenyezni. Guang Hong is a Skate Americára kapott meghívót, de az előző versenyén nem szerepelt túl fényesen, így igazából bármilyen jól teljesít is itt, nincs jelentősége. Engem biztosan nem fog megelőzni, akármilyen jól is teljesíti a kűrjét. Emillel hasonló a helyzet, neki is előttem kellene végeznie ahhoz, és minimum egyéni csúcsot felállítania, hogy ott legyen a döntőben. Akárhogy is nézem, ez az év – szokás szerint – Nathan, JJ és köztem fog eldőlni.

Nathan nagyon jó formában van, legalábbis a felvételei alapján: megnyerte a Rostelecom kupát, és aranyat vitt haza Kínából is, ahol JJ második lett, hajszálnyival lemaradva Nathantől. JJ-nek viszont addigra volt már egy aranya hazai pályán, kapásból egy Skate Canada arannyal indította a szezont, és nem is vártam tőle mást. Fel kell zárkóznom hozzájuk, mert az NHK-s első helyem mellé most is illene első helyen végeznem. Eddig is csak a véletlenen múlott, hogy az igazán veszélyes ellenfelekkel elkerültük egymást – a döntő sokkal izgalmasabb lesz így, annyi szent.

Bemelegítés közben végigveszem az elemek listáját, és a pontjaimat számolgatom. Valószínű nem kéne különösebben megerőltetnem magam az aranyhoz, de minden év hozott eddig meglepetéseket, és sosem követném el azt a baklövést, hogy alábecsülöm valamelyik ellenfelemet. Magamra koncentrálok: én most ide nyerni jöttem, kész, punktum.

A pálya keskenyebb az otthoninál, de egyedül vagyok rajta, ami egy idegen országban mindenképp hatalmas luxus. Utoljára talán Hasetsuban élveztem ekkora szabadságot, mint most – az emlék egy kicsit megmosolyogtat. Yuuri a pálya széléről figyel – valahogy most nem esik jól, hogy nincs mellettem. Legszívesebben rászólnék, hogy ne hülyéskedjen, vegye már fel a korcsolyáját, és jöjjön melegíteni, aztán rájövök, hogy Yuuri már nem akar velem osztozni a jégen: beéri azzal, ha gyönyörködhet bennem.

\- Mikor jönnek a gyerekek? – kérdezem, mire Yuuri legyintés helyett csak mosolyog:  
\- Fél tizenegy előtt sose érnek ide, és tizenegyig még szöszmötölnek az öltözéssel. Van időd. Ha gondolod, magadra is hagylak.

Már fordul is, hogy menjen, de én a gondolatnál is sebesebben utána kiáltok:  
\- Ne, várj! – lehorgasztom a fejem, aztán mégis a szemébe nézek, és kajánul elmosolyodom. – Megnézed a rövidprogramomat?  
\- Meg, persze… - könyököl mosolyogva a korlátra. – Kapcsoljak zenét?  
\- Nem kell. Csak figyelj… - fordulok el, és átmegyek a pálya közepére, hogy felvegyem a kezdő pozíciót.

Hallom a fejemben a zenét, és tudom, hogy Yuuri is hallja. Rizikós volt olyan darabot választani, amit mindenki jól ismer, de Liljával többször is végigvettük a lehetőségeimet, és megpróbált ugyan lebeszélni, a lehető legdurvább és legaljasabb módon jogos érvekkel: például azzal, hogy öt éve ugyanerre Minami Kenjiro milyen megalázó módon alulmúlta önmagát. Márpedig a korcsolyázók többsége babonás, és nem szeret olyan zenét választani, amin másvalaki már egy nagyot hasalt, főleg ha azt az egész világ látta. Szegény Minami nem sokkal később már vissza is vonult, a Turandot lett az ő hattyúdala. Ám én sosem voltam sem hívő, sem babonás.

Minden valamirevaló korcsolyázó életében egyszer bevállalja a _Nessun dormát_ , és az mégsem válik elcsépeltté: a közönség imádja, a lányoknak különösen jól áll, ahogy telepakolják látványos, de könnyű elemekkel és forgásokkal. Akinek van egy kevés balettos múltja, az rengeteget ki tud hozni egy ilyen programból, de ahogy az erő semmit sem ér szépség nélkül, úgy a szépség sem ér semmit erő nélkül. A zene drámai lendülettel változik, és azoknak az ugrásoknak bizony ott kell lenniük a megfelelő helyeken, egy másodperccel sem jöhetnek korábban vagy később, nem szabad túlfutni a dallamon sem. Ez egy kegyetlenül nehéz kűr, és én tisztában vagyok vele, hogy ezt senki nem tudja úgy előadni, ahogy én. Viktor, az én koromban, valószínűleg képes lett volna rá, de az nem lett volna őszinte a részéről. Belőle ugyanolyan mélységesen hiányzott az _agapé,_ mint belőlem.

A szerelem megváltoztatja az embert. Kifejezőbbé válnak a mozdulatok, élni kezd a test, történetet mesél – meglehet, más korcsolyázóknak ez eleve természetes, de nekem sokáig nem volt az. Viktornak igaza volt: túlságosan is átüt rajtam a nyerni akarás vágya, és ez elnyom minden más érzést – de idővel ez is átalakult. Amikor a papa meghalt, rájöttem, semmi másra nem vágytam, csak arra, hogy büszke legyen rám – és hirtelen már nem számított, hogy milyen éremmel jövök haza, vagy milyen állami kitüntetést kapok. Már csak a korcsolya maradt, és nem volt kinek bizonyítanom, nem volt kinek örömet okoznom vele – én pedig akkor értem el a legnagyobb sikereimet, döntöttem meg az egyéni csúcsaimat, és azok lettek a legemlékezetesebb versenyeim. Ha van menny, ahová a nagyapám került, akkor ha lenézett onnan, bizonyára ekkor volt rám a legbüszkébb. Én pedig utáltam magam, amiért csak a bennem élő papát tudtam igazán büszkévé tenni, nem pedig a valódit – annak csak a kapzsi, akarnok kölyök-énem jutott. De ő ilyennek is szeretett. Ez volt az ő agapéja.

Az ugrásaim alatt Otabekre gondolok. A kézfejére – azt különösen szeretem, azzal tud a leggyengédebben simogatni, mert az ujjaiban és a tenyerében nincs gyengédség, az már tiszta erő. Erő az ő oldalán, szépség és kecsesség az enyémen: a kettő harmóniája együtt adja a programom magját, és én elsiklom az egyiktől a másikig, amíg a végén egy Biellmannban befejezem a kűrt, és megállok a záró pózban. Észre sem veszem, hogy eltelt majdnem három perc: a testem tette a dolgát, a gondolataim pedig megkeresték azokat, akik igazán fontosak a számomra, és most visszatértek a testemhez, értetlenül állva afölött, hogy mi történt. Yuuri letöröl egy könnycseppet az arcáról a melegítője ujjával, én pedig várom, hogy szólaljon meg, mondjon már valamit, de ő csak rázza a fejét.

\- Mi van, Katsudon? – csúszok közelebb hozzá, és megigazítom a gumit a tarkómon. – Most azért bőgsz, mert jó volt, vagy azért, mert nem te csináltad?  
\- Yurio, ez… elképesztő volt… - neveti el magát kényszeresen. – A Biellmannodat oktatni kéne...  
\- Ja, szerencsére az még mindig megy… - vakarom meg a tarkómat. – És nemsokára jönnek a pisisek, úgyhogy majd taníthatom őket…  
\- Isten ments! – rázza mindkét tenyerét Yuuri. – Még túl kicsik hozzá! Ne adj nekik ötleteket!  
\- Téged is milyen jól megtanítottalak a kvad Salra… - mosolyodom el. – Csak egy kicsit kellett rondán beszélnem hozzád, és máris ment…  
\- Yurio, könyörgöm, ne káromkodj a gyerekek előtt! – látom a pánikot a szemében, és megkönnyebbülök, hogy ez az érzékeny pillanat épp olyan gyorsan tűnt el, ahogy jött.   
\- Szerinted változtassak az ugrások sorrendjén? – teszem csípőre a kezem.  
\- Nem, ez így tökéletes, tényleg… - mentegetőzik Yuuri, majd meglátok a szemében egy furcsa kis villanást, és szinte már előbb tudom, mit fog kérdezni, mint ő maga. – Yurio, megmutatod a kvad Axeled? Csak így, nem hivatalosan. De csak ha…  
\- Persze… - vonom meg a vállam. – Amúgy is az edzés elején szoktam gyakorolni, amíg még kipihent vagyok. De az első kettő-három mindig elég béna, nézd el nekem.  
\- Felvegyem neked? Hátha az egyik jól sikerül? – mosolyog cinkosan. - Add a telefonodat...

Majdnem igent mondok erre meggondolatlanul. De nem tehetem, mert ha egy kicsit félregörget a videók között, olyat láthat, amit egyikünk se szeretne. Így csak megrázom a fejem, és elkezdek körözni, hogy lendületet gyűjtsek, közben erővel fújom ki a levegőt a tüdőmből.

Az első kísérlet szóra sem érdemes, annyira alulfordulom. A másodiknál túl magasra megy az ugrás, elveszik a lendület, és egy nagyon elcseszett tripla lesz belőle. A harmadikban seggre esek, pedig az már egészen közel volt az optimálishoz. Azt mondom magamnak, még kétszer megpróbálom, aztán nem húzom ezzel az időt, de a negyediknél már a ráforduláskor érzem, hogy ez lesz az igazi. Egy pillanatra még az is felmerül bennem, hogy kár volt nemet mondani a felvételre, mert most jók a szögek, jó a lendület, ez most simán meglehet – aztán egy másodperccel később, amikor én megint talpon vagyok, életemben először egy hám nélküli kísérlet után, és meghallom Yuuri elképedt sikkantását, akkor jut el a tudatomig, hogy ez most megvolt.

 _\- Megcsináltad!_ – Yuuri visít, mint a pengős malac. – Yurio, megcsináltad!  
\- Megvolt a fordulat? – fújom ki hitetlenkedve a levegőt, Yuuri pedig két kézzel csapkodja a korlátot.  
\- Meg, megvolt! Letetted a kezed, de ez akkor is megvolt! Nem hiszem el, a saját szememmel láttam! Yurio, tudod mit jelent ez?

Hogy ugrottam egy majdnem hibátlan kvad Axelt, amiről semmilyen bizonyítékom nincs? Azt jelenti, hogy én ezt két nap múlva meg fogom próbálni versenyen is. És senki a világon nem fog tudni megállítani benne.

 

* * *

 

Az ovisok végül is aranyosak voltak. Végigmentem előttük párszor a rövid programon, és Yuuri levizsgáztatta őket, a kicsik pedig lelkesen kórusban kiabálták:  
\- Tripla Axel! Kvadra Salchow! Kvadra tólup, tripla tólup!

Az egyik egyszer bekiabált egy „Ina Mauert”, amitől annyira elkezdtem vihogni, hogy le kellett állnom a kűr felénél, amíg kiröhögtem magam. Yuuri rossz néven vette, hogy gúnyolódom a kisfiún – szerintem azt kellett volna rossz néven vennie, hogy a gyerek egy év korcsolyázás után sem tudja még az elemek nevét.

Ebben a pillanatban nyílt az ajtó, és besétált rajta Eric, vállán egy jókora sporttáskával, a nemzeti csillagos-sávos melegítőjében. Összevontam a szemöldököm, de nem szóltam semmit – Eric magától is magyarázkodni kezdett Yuurinak, hogy Viktor átküldte ide, mert a versenypályát takarítják, és utána a lányok foglalták le, a fiúk csak holnap délelőtt jöhetnek. Engem nem zavart a jelenléte, tulajdonképpen már úgysem akartam többet gyakorolni ma, nem lett volna értelme – csak az izmaimat igyekeztem bejáratni, mielőtt rátérnék a levezetésre és a nyújtásra. Elvégre azt a világbajnok Biellmannt senkinek sem adják ingyen, még nekem sem.

Eric programja, gyors fejszámolás után, legjobb esetben is egy második, de inkább harmadik helyre elég, ha úgyis beleront valamelyik ugrásába. Igyekszem nem rá figyelni, miközben gyakorolja a Lutzot – közben kicsit irigykedem, hogy ilyen szépen csinálja, mert nekem valahogy sosem lesz igazán elegáns. Meglehet, Viktornak igaza van, illene megtanulnom a kvad Lutzot, azzal – technikailag – beérném Nathant, de nekem minden porcikám tiltakozik ellene, és nem akarom olyasmire fordítani az időmet, amit nem élvezek. De Ericet nézni élvezem, mert láthatóan jól érzi magát a bőrében, pozitív a vibrálása, és ez az előadásmód pontjait fel fogja húzni rendesen. Meg hát ő most itthon van, nyilván az egész családja eljön szurkolni, ahogy a barátai, osztálytársai is, és a hazai pályára megy ki, ez mindenképp előnyt jelent.

\- Jurij, megmutatod a tripla Axeledet? – siklik oda hozzám, én pedig egy pillanatra összerezzenek.  
\- A… triplát? – kérdezek vissza értetlenül.  
\- Aha! – bólint csillogó szemekkel. – Viktor azt mondta, a tiédet nézzem meg, ha szépet akarok látni.  
\- Viktor elmehet a kurva anyjába… - morranok halkan, mert utálom, ha bazári majmot csinálnak belőlem. De persze nekifutok az ugrásnak, és közben szinte mantrázom magamnak, hogy „tripla, tripla legyen”, mert attól félek, hogy akaratlanul is megint megpróbálom belőle a kvadot. A nagy igyekezetben pedig egy olyan slampos triplát ugrom, hogy Jakov már a fejét fogná.  
\- Szóval… - köszörülöm meg a torkom, miközben visszasiklom Eric elé - …így _ne_ csináld az Axelt. Ez volt a rossz. Most megmutatom, hogyan kell jól csinálni…

Eric beharapja a száját, hogy ne nevesse el magát. Yuuri úgyszintén mosolyog a pálya szélén, én meg szívem szerint lekapnám a korcsolyámat, és hozzábasznám a fejéhez, mert megérdemelné. Szerencsére a második Axelem már valóban példaértékű, így az indulataim is aktualitásukat vesztik.

Eric nem bír leszakadni rólam. Edzés után velem jön az öltözőbe, és vég nélkül csacsog, szinte már az az érzésem, hogy a zuhanyzóba is követni fog – és nem tévedek. Szerencsére a kabinok külön állnak és mindegyiknek elhúzható az ajtaja, így csak a közös légtéren keresztül hallom, ahogy a folyó vizet túlkiabálva beszél hozzám.

\- Jurij, te ugye ismered Christophe Giacomettit?  
\- Sajnos… - felelem halkan.  
\- Tessék? – kérdezi hangosan, mire lemondóan sóhajtok.  
\- Igen, ismerem… - válaszolom egy fokkal érthetőbben.  
\- Mindenkit meghívott ma este egy nosztalgiavacsorára, csak hogy tudjál róla. Pont ott voltam, amikor felhívta Viktort, hogy megérkeztek ők is.

Christophe is edzőnek állt, és bizarr módon lányokkal foglalkozik – meglehet, a lányok legalább biztonságban vannak az ordenáré szexmániás természetétől. Most egy Michelle nevű francia színekben versenyző, de valamelyik gyarmatról származó színesbőrű lányt hozott magával, aki pár éve elég nagy port kavart, és a következő Surya Bonalyként emlegetik, de attól ez a lány még messze van, hogy hátraszaltókat ugorjon, a triplái is csak ímmel-ámmal vannak meg. Pont olyan lelkes és pontatlan, mint Chris volt, ebben nagyon egymásra találtak, bizonyára a közös edzéseik is leginkább arról szólnak, hogy jól érezzék magukat, és persze egy kicsit a sportról is. Én nem bírom az ilyet.

Miközben a hajamat szárítom, észreveszem a tükörben, hogy Eric engem néz. Neki persze elég csak átdörgölni a haját, amilyen rövid, de én nem akarok úgy járni, mint Viktor, hogy azon kelljen tanakodnom, merre fésüljem a három szál hajam, hogy ne látszódjon a kopaszságom. Szeretnék beszélni Yuurival, megkérni arra, hogy ha egy mód van rá, ne említse Viktornak az Axelt, mert tudom, mi a véleménye róla, de Eric annyira a nyomomban van, hogy esélyem sincs kettesben maradni vele egy pillanatra sem.

És persze Eric is velünk jön haza, annyira hozzájuk tartozik, hogy váltócipője, másik melegítője, és még pizsamája is van Viktorék házában. Uralkodnom kell magamon, hogy ne látszódjon, mennyire irigy vagyok rá. Ők az én idióta pótszüleim, és én garantáltan nem kértem egy kistestvért egyik karácsonyra sem. De nincs szavam, ahogy jogalapom sem nehezményezni a srác jelenlétét: Jakov nekem is olyan volt, mintha papám helyett papám lett volna, csak a papával sose beszéltem rondán, ennyi a különbség.

Átnézem a bőröndömet, hogy milyen ruhákat hoztam, amiket egy étterembe fel lehetne venni – van egy alkalmi öltönyöm a verseny utáni fogadásra, meg néhány stílusos, de nem éppen elegáns felsőm, és egy darab rövidujjú ingem, ami gondoltam, jó lesz egy pulóver alá, csakhogy azt a kötött pulóvert viszont otthon hagytam. Szájhúzva megyek ki a konyhába az ott narancslevező Yuurihoz és Erichez, és igyekszem félvállról megkérdezni, van-e valami fölösleges félalkami darabja Viktornak, amit kölcsönvehetek.

A gardróbjuk hatalmas, hófehér ajtók és tükrös ajtók váltogatják egymást, csak hogy jól látszódjanak szex közben egymás kapaszkodóhurkái. Belül pedig minden makulátlanul sorrendbe rakva, a hosszabbaktól a rövidebbek felé, a sötét színektől a világosokig, a gyapjútól a pamutig, mintha ez is egy kibaszott Ikea-katalógushoz lenne berendezve. Ahogy Yuuri a vállfák között keresgél, egyszerre csak eszembe ötlik, miről akartam beszélni vele.

\- Figyelj, Katsudon… - köszörülöm meg a torkom - …lehetne, hogy nem szólsz Viktornak az Axelről?  
\- Persze… - bólint csodálkozva Yuuri. – Bár látva, hogy milyen ügyes vagy, igazán nincs okod rá, hogy eltitkold…  
\- Az az igazság… hogy arra gondoltam, leadom az elemlistában.

Yuuri szeme elkerekedik, én pedig sebesen magyarázkodni kezdek:

\- Gondolj bele, így is, úgy is van egy triplám a programban, az nyolc és fél pont. Ha leadom előre, hogy kvadot fogok ugrani helyette, akkor…  
\- Még ha el is esed, akkor is megéri… - bólogat Yuuri. – Teljesen logikus. És ha a rövidprogramban az elejére teszed...  
\- Akkor utána már nincsenek komplikált ugrásaim, és kibírom azt a két és fél percet... - mosolyodom el. Yuurival tökéletesen egy rugóra jár az agyunk. - Persze, Viktor erre azt mondaná, hogy tanuljam meg a Lutzot, az másfél ponttal többet ér, mint az elrontott Axel… - morgok magamban.  
\- Tudod… - húzza magához Yuuri Viktor egyik sportzakóját, és közben nagyon komolyan a szemembe néz - …amikor Viktor volt az edzőm… mindig a biztonsági játékra biztatott. Arra, hogy ne kockáztassak. Ha hallgattam volna rá, annyit sem értem volna el, mint egyébként, pedig ez se sok.  
\- Ne sajnáltasd magad, Katsudon… - fújom fel az arcomat. – Neked a személyiséged volt defektes, nem a korcsolyatudásod. És így is volt pár igazán jó éved Viktor mellett.   
\- Lehet… - nevet fel kínosan Yuuri, én pedig rájövök, hogy akaratom ellenére megint tahóbb dolgot mondtam, mint amit szerettem volna. Legszívesebben azonnal bocsánatot kérnék, de úgy érzem, azzal csak még kínosabbá tenném a helyzetet, ha lovagolnék a szavakon. Yuuri viszont könnyedén, vagy megjátszott könnyebbséggel folytatja: - Én nem foglalkoznék Viktorral. A te tested, a te érzéseid. Te tudod csak, mennyire érzed a lábadban az ugrást, hogy mennyit akarod még gyakorolni, vagy mikor akarsz előrukkolni vele. Vagy hogy az első alkalommal úgy akarsz-e pontot kapni érte, hogy elesel benne. Ehhez mit szólsz?

A sportzakó tökéletesen áll. Az álló galléros ing is, amit választ hozzá. Hiába, Viktort és engem egy tőről metszettek, akkor is, ha a felmenőink nem tartoztak éppen ugyanabba a társadalmi osztályba. Kicsit lazák rajtam a ruhái, de csak pont annyira, hogy ne tűnjek betegesen soványnak az ötvenöt kilómmal.

\- Csinos vagy… - porolja le Yuuri a zakóm vállát.  
\- Persze hogy az vagyok, almán és rosszindulaton élek… - fordulok el, mert rosszul viselem a bókokat.  
\- Otabek nagyon szerencsés, remélem, tudja… - teszi hozzá egy lágy mosollyal, ettől pedig még jobban zavarba jövök. El kell fordulnom, el tőle, egészen, és így a gardrób tükörajtajában a saját képmásommal találom magam szemközt.  
\- A legjobban az hiányzik, ahogy együtt korcsolyáztunk… - mondom ki halkan, hiszen magamban, magamnak beszélek. – Egyszer elmentünk Medeuba hajnalban, nyitvatartási idő után… vagyis inkább előtt. A tengerszint felett ezerhétszáz méterrel, kint a szabadban, egy akkora helyen, mint négy vagy öt focipálya… leírhatatlan volt korcsolyázni. Nem volt ott senki, csak mi ketten. Csináltunk halálforgásokat… zseniális volt!

Az emlék annyira élénken él a fejemben erről a tavaszról, mintha tegnap történt volna, vagy mintha minden egyes nap átéltem volna életem során. Még éppen csak derengett az ég alja, a pályát bevilágították a reflektorok, és olyan hideg volt, hogy az izmaim könyörögtek egy forró fürdőért… de végig izgalmi állapotban voltam a teste közelségétől, és attól, ahogy megtartott, felemelt, vagy éppen forgatott. Életem első kvad Axelét vele ugrottam, amikor eldobott, akkora lendülettel, hogy vagy tíz métert repültem vízszintesen. Nyilván nem volt annyi, de annyinak érződött. Azon nevettünk, hogyha lehetne férfi-férfi páros korcsolyában indulni, letarolnánk az egész mezőnyt, és attól kezdve az ötfordulásos dobások számítanának az etalonnak.

Reggel a zuhany alatt szeretkeztünk. Nem éreztem a kezeim és a lábaim, még a langyos víz is tűzforrónak érződött a bőrömön: hatalmas fürdőszobájuk volt, aranyozott csaptelepekkel, az ablakokon át besütött a reggeli fény. Elvitt magával birkaagyat enni egy helyi kifőzdébe. Mindenki ismerte őt, és mindenki nemzeti hősként tekintett rá, de velem is ugyanolyan barátságosak voltak, hiszen Beka nem rejtette véka alá a barátságunkat. A „barátságunkat”, na igen.

\- Akkor jöttem rá, hogy vele érzem a legjobban magam. Hogy vele szeretek lenni a legjobban. És hogy nem elég az, hogy néhány havonta együtt töltünk egy hétvégét, vagy egy egész hetet. Nem tudok vele online kapcsolatot tartani, mert ha felhívom, szinte csak én beszélek, ha meg írok neki egy üzenetet, akkor úgy válaszol, ahogy veletek szokott beszélni: tőmondatok, minimális információ, semmi érzelem. De az életben nem ilyen. Ha korcsolyázik, akkor meg végképp nem ilyen. Nem tudom… miért annyira lehetetlen vágy, hogy többet legyünk együtt… ha én is hiányzom neki? Meg tudná oldani, ha akarná…

Elérzékenyülök a saját monológomtól, amitől ezúttal Yuuri jön zavarba – mégiscsak japán, és nem tud mit kezdeni azzal, ha valaki ennyire őszinte vele. Próbálja udvariasan kezelni a dolgot, pedig egy sima ölelés is megtenné, de arra csak akkor képes és hajlandó, ha neki van rá szüksége, adni nem tudja, és én ezért nem kárhoztatom. Meglehet, én is épp annyira önző dög vagyok, mint ő és Viktor.

Lehet, hogy pontosan ilyen viselkedést érdemlek Otabektől. Sem többet, sem kevesebbet.


	4. IV.

Eddig valahogy sikerült távol tartanom magam a Bekával kapcsolatos gondolatoktól, de ahogy Yuuri szóba hozta ismét – mint akinek tényleg számít, hogy mi van velem – az emlékek megállíthatatlanul törnek fel a lelkem legmélyéről.

Tizenöt és fél éves voltam, amikor újra megismerkedtem Otabekkel – és azóta is szégyellem magam, amiért nem emlékszem az első találkozásunkra, főleg azok után, hogy mekkora hatást tettem rá. Már akkor tudnom kellett volna, hogyha valakit az ember évekig nem képes kiverni a fejéből, attól nem csak barátságot akar, de én a magam részéről valóban a barátságomat kínáltam neki.

Nagyon hosszú leveleket írtunk egymásnak: azt hiszem, az egész a sanghaji világbajnokság után kezdődött, amikor napokon át együtt lógtunk, együtt nyújtottunk, együtt tömtük magunkat reggel a svédasztalnál. A repülőre ülve máris hiányzott a vele töltött idő, és annyira feltorlódott bennem a sok mondanivaló, hogy elkezdtem neki a telefonomon bepötyögni egy ímélt. Sanghaj és Moszkva között végig ezen az ímélen dolgoztam, és alig vártam, hogy visszakapcsolódjak az otthoni hálózatra, hogy elküldhessem neki. Ezután hosszú ideig nem érkezett tőle semmi válasz, majd egyszerre csak egy kilométeres üzenet futott be, én épp egy szupermarketben voltam a papával. Vigyorogva és figyelmetlenül toltam a kocsit, miközben a levelét olvastam, és alig vártam, hogy hazaérjek, megnyissam a laptopomon, és azonnal válaszoljak rá. Mindig azonnal válaszoltam neki. És sosem vettem zokon, hogy ő csak hetekkel később ír vissza: tudtam, hogy szereti átgondolni a mondandóját, hogy nem minden nap jut a számítógépe közelébe, hogy lassan gépel, és képtelen lenne reggelente az edzésre tartva, járás közben nyomogatni a telefonját válaszok írására. 

Nagyon hiányoznak ezek a levelezéseink. Néha jólesne visszaolvasni a gyerekes ömlengéseimet, ahogy nyafogok Jakov és Lilja edzésmódszerein, vagy Mila ugratásain, ahogy fájlalom a lábaimat vagy a hátamat, és a válaszait, amelyekből sütött a kifinomult humora és intellektusa. Emlékszem a pillanatra, amikor először láttam meg az egyik mondata végén egy szmájlit: egy sima szmájli volt, kettőspont és egy fél zárójel, de valahogy annyira nem illett hozzá, és közben mégis illett. Akkor már tudtam, hogy igazán barátok vagyunk, mert csak akkor írt szmájlikat, amikor valóban mosolygott, miközben nekem válaszolt.

Az a 2015-ös év egyébként is rettenetesen megviselt, és őszintén állíthatom, hogy Otabeken kívül más nemigen adott okot nekem a mosolygásra. A nyarat végigedzettem, kínkeservesen és fájón, Viktorral és Yuurival együtt, akik velem együtt szenvedtek. Viktor nagyon rossz kondiban volt – még tavasszal, a nemzeti döntőre és utána a VB-re ugyan összeszedte magát, de azért senki sem várt csodát tőle, egy hatodik aranyérmet semmiképp sem. Lelkileg nem viselte meg, hogy Yuuri lekörözte – igazság szerint baromi büszke volt rá, és úgy fotóztatta magukat, hogy odabújt Yuuri mellé, átdugta a fejét az érem szalagján, és vele együtt mutatta fel, hiszen az az arany az ő edzői teljesítményének az elismerése is volt. És itt kezdődtek a bajok.

Szinte hetente hívatták be attól kezdve a szövetségbe, és fogalmam sincs, miket mondhattak neki, de azért sejtéseim vannak róla. Viktor annyira intelligensen kezelte a magánéletét egészen addog, hogy mindenki azt hitte, megbomlott az agya, amiért ilyeneket csinál. Az internet tele volt a Yuurival csókolózós videójával, és arra a legjobb indulattal sem lehetett ráfogni, hogy egy elvtársi csók lett volna. Márpedig ha van valami, amiért igazán és komolyan harap az orosz szövetség, az a homoszexualitás nyílt felvállalása. Ilyet egyszerűen nem lehet csinálni, és ha valakinek, akkor ezt Viktornak az ő szövevényes előéletével pontosan tudnia kellett volna. Azért senkit nem állítottak még a falhoz, amiért csoportos orgiában vett részt a kanadai hokiválogatottal, függetlenül attól, hogy hányan tudtak róla. Annál viszont kevesebbért is meghurcoltak már sportolót, amiért csókolózáson kapták egy másik ország versenyzőjével. Nem Viktor-kategóriájú sportolót ugyan… arra még nem volt példa, hogy valaki ennyire magasan legyen ennyire ostoba… vagy vakmerő.

A legszebb az egészben mégis az volt, hogy tudtam, Viktor kurvára feddhetetlen, mert sose feküdt le Yuurival. Hogy honnan tudtam? Onnan, hogy Yuurin nyilvánvalóan látszódtak a szexuális frusztráció és kielégületlenség tünetei. Egyszer arra mentem ki a vécébe, hogy hallottam, ahogy kiveri magának. Hátsó fülkét választott ugyan, de vagy annyira beleveszett az erotikus fantáziáiba, vagy már annyira elege volt mindenből, hogy nem is érdekelte, ki hallja meg. És nagyon is vokális volt. A fejemben néha azóta is hallom, ahogy elgyötört, csaknem kislányhangon nyögi, hogy _„iku, iku”_ , mielőtt elélvez. Annyira tipikusan Katsuki Yuuris volt az egész szituáció: hogy megint egy relatíve nyilvános vécében találok rá, ahol azt gondolja, egyedül lehet, és kiadhatja magát, de szinte várta, hogy valaki rányisson. Valószínűleg inkább Viktorra számított, mint rám – én csak álltam a mosdóknál megkövülten, és hirtelen nem is a maszturbálása foglalkoztatott, hanem az a tény, hogy a japánok képesek a legnagyobb evidenciákat is kimondani. Mint a nővére, aki még Hasetsuban meglátott fésülködés közben, és elsóhajtotta magát a hajam hosszát látva: _„Bikkuri shita!” , „Meglepődtem!”_  
Vajon van-e olyan nemzet ezen a világon a japánon kívül, aki így képes gondolkodni?

Yuuri nem igazán illett bele a japán sztereotípiákba. Talán az Amerikában töltött évek, talán a korcsolyázással együtt járó kényszeres cigányéletmód miatt… de az is lehet, mindig is különbözött a kortársaitól. Túlsúlyos volt, ez a gyerekkori fotóiból egyértelműen kiderült (a családja ezeket a képeket is előszeretettel mutogatta, mintha legalábbis valamiféle érdem lenne, hogy azóta a fiú lefogyott), nyilván a hazájában is csúfolták – vagy csak ott csúfolták igazán, ki tudja megmondani? Mindenesetre a Viktorral való viszonyában annyira viselkedett japánként, amennyire csak lehetett: végtelenül udvarias volt, a mosolyaival takargatta a fájdalmát, és talán várta, hogy Viktor átlát ezeken… de Viktor, noha nyilvánvalóan tudta, mi baja Yuurinak, nem lépett semmit.

Nyáron egy hónapra elutaztak Hasetsuba – én akkor nem nagyon foglalkoztam velük, otthon voltam Moszkvában a papánál, és a nap nagy részében a forró panelban döglöttem a telefonommal a kezemben: vagy Otabeknek irkáltam, vagy vártam, hogy ő írjon nekem. Meg voltam győződve róla, hogy Viktorék nászúton vannak, és agyba-főbe kefélnek végre most, hogy nem látja és zavarja őket senki. Aztán nem pont olyan arccal jöttek vissza Szentpétervárra, mint akik kéjutazáson voltak.

Az első gondolatom az volt, hogy szakítottak, csak még nem teszik publikussá, mert Viktor nem akarja cserbenhagyni Yuurit az őszi versenyek előtt, és még megcsinálja neki a koreográfiákat és felügyeli az edzéseit. Aztán ahogy néztem őket, rájöttem, hogy még mindig együtt vannak – miközben még sosem voltak igazán együtt. Viktor számára Yuuri olyan volt, mint egy festmény… egy szentkép… és Viktor nem az a fajta ember, aki megdugja azt az ikont, amit a saját két kezével festett.

Aztán augusztus végén Beka egyszerre csak felhívott telefonon, hogy megkérdezze, mit csinálok. Megmondtam neki, hogy a koli mosókonyhájában vagyok, és azon dohogok, hogy Mila kérdés nélkül bedobta a bugyijait a holmijaim mellé a gépbe, én pedig nem fogom neki kiteregetni őket. Otabek erre elnevette magát, és közölte, hogy kint vár a kolesz előtt, és a portás nem akarja beengedni. Úgy repültem hozzá, mint akinek szárnyai nőttek.

Nekem addigra már saját szobám volt, egyetlen ággyal, így kénytelen voltam elintézni neki is egy külön szobát, de azt a majdnem két hetet sülve-főve együtt töltöttük, és hajnalig beszélgettünk. Kétágyas szobát kapott, egy emelettel és egy egész szárnnyal távolabb az enyémtől, így az első éjszakát leszámítva inkább én aludtam nála, ha már nem volt kedvem visszamászni a saját szobámig. Sosem emlékeztem rá, hogy aludtam el, de Beka állította, hogy általában két, teljesen értelmes és szabályos mondat között, minden előjel nélkül dőltem ki, és őt ez valamiért nagyon szórakoztatta. Életemben úgy igazán először vele rúgtam be akkor – máskor is eljártam inni Georgijjal és a barátaival, de sosem ittam annyit, hogy komolyan megártson. Az utolsó előtti közös esténken én viszont eldöntöttem, hogy bevodkázom. Azt hiszem, tudat alatt bátorságot próbáltam gyűjteni a kezdeményezéshez, vagy csak alkalmat generálni arra, hogy történjen valami, de ezt akkor nem gondoltam végig. Simán csak jó ötletnek tűnt.

Annyira kiütöttem magam a negyedik feles után, hogy össze-vissza kezdtem beszélni, és Beka jobbnak látta, ha hazakísér. Persze semmi sem történt köztünk, abban az állapotban nem is történhetett volna – a másnapot viszont egyszerre keserítette meg az állandó émelygésem, hányingerem és levertségem, és a lelkifurdalás, amiért az utolsó együtt töltött napunkon Beka engem ápolt. Azt mondtam neki két öklendezés között, amíg hátrafogta a hajamat, hogy szerintem még a szex se lehet olyan kínos, mint a másik ember hányását nézni, mire Beka nagyon kimérten csak annyit mondott, ma is a fülemben cseng:  
\- Nézd a jó oldalát: ha már láttalak hányni, a szex miatt már nem is kell aggódnod.

Nem elszólás volt, ő ezt a mondatot végiggondolta – és nekem csak ebben a pillanatban esett le, hogy ő többet akar barátságnál. Annyira belemerültem a saját kis életembe, a saját kis csip-csup dolgaimba, Viktor szakmai mélyrepülésébe és a Yuurival való kapcsolatába, hogy fel sem tűnt nekem a vonzalma. Mentségemre legyen mondva, ugyanolyan tapasztalatlan voltam még a barátságban is, mint a szerelemben.

 

* * *

 

A kocsiban ülve elő- előveszem a telefonomat, mintha a hívására várnék… mintha lenne rá esély, hogy Beka egyszerre csak megcsörget, és azt mondja, ott áll az étterem előtt, és nem engedik be a teltház miatt. Rá vallana egy ilyen spontán felbukkanás, és nekem szétrepedne a szívem a boldogságtól, ha megtenné. Persze tudom, hogy ez egy hiú ábránd, Okszanával már nagyban edzenek a világbajnokságra, és nem fog tudni elszabadulni egy darabig a kötelezettségeitől, de azért a gondolattal eljátszadozom. Egyszerre okoz fájdalmat és szórakoztat.

A vacsora végül jobb hangulatban telik, mint vártam: Emil és Guang Hong már előttünk érkeztek, és annyira barátságosak velem, hogy egy időre azt is elfelejtem, hogy egymás ellen fogunk versenyezni. Ők azon kevesek közé tartoznak, akiket lassan tíz éve ismerek, ezért ha nem is vagyunk közeli barátok, azért megnyugtat a jelenlétük. Jólesne kicsit nosztalgiázni, de úgy, hogy Eric szinte rámtapad, annyira közel ül hozzám, az udvariasság megköveteli mindhármunk részéről, hogy őt is bevonjuk a társalgásba.  

Amikor befut Christophe és Michelle, egyből Yuuri és Viktor mellé ülnek, így a társaság most már mindenképp két táborra oszlik: az „öregekre” és a „fiatalokra”. Michelle próbálna inkább felénk orientálódni, de szerencsétlenségére pont Viktor mellé ül le, aki rögtön fitogtatni kezdi neki a megkopott franciatudását, és szegény lánynak esélye sincs elmenekülni. Fél füllel hallom, hogy Viktor és Chris viszont szégyentelen nosztalgiázásba kezd, leginkább Michelle kedvéért, de engem már ezek a sztorik ugyanannyira nem szórakoztatnak, amennyire Yuurit sem. Már épp ő is közelebb húzódna a négyesünkhöz, amikor a szalvétám mellé tett telefonom egyszerre csak csörögni kezd.

Mindenki odakapja a tekintetét, elsőnek Eric, de nyilván nem tudja elolvasni a cirill betűket, olyan gyorsan legalábbis biztosan nem, amilyen gyorsan felkapom a telefont, és kiszaladok vele az étterem elé. Hideg van, a kabátom a ruhatárban, de most ez érdekel a legkevésbé. Remeg a kezem, elsőre nem is tudom fogadni a hívást, csak a második próbálkozásra. Körülnézek, reménykedve abban, hogy hátha mégis eljött, hátha itt van valahol, és idegesen túrok bele a hajamba, ahogy a leheletem megfagy a levegőben.

 - Sz-szia… - habogom, de az ő hangja erős és magabiztos, mint mindig.  
_\- Szia. Zavarlak, ugye?_

Elmosolyodom. Most másmilyen a modora, mint amikor én hívom. Most ő irányít, ahogy igazából mindig is ő irányít. Ennek az egésznek köztünk csak így van lehetősége.

\- Nem zavarsz… - mosolyodom el. – Épp haknivacsorán vagyok.  
_\- Tudom, láttam Guang Hong fotóját Instán. Felismertem a telefonodat a tányérja mögött._

Evidenciákról nem beszélünk, de az evidenciákon túl miről is beszélhetnénk? Sose ment nekünk a bájcsevej, ha beszéltünk, az sosem beszél _get_ és volt, semmi felszínes, semmi időkitöltő. De már mindent tudunk a másikról, már mindent megvitattunk, már össze is vesztünk, nem is egyszer, és azt is megbeszéltük, nem is egyszer. Ez már egy olyan darab hús, amit százszor visszaraktunk a sütőbe, mert a közepe még mindig rózsaszín, de minél többször vágunk bele próbaképp, és minél többet rángatjuk ki-be a tepsit, csak annál rosszabb lesz. Ám ez akkor is a mi húsunk marad, és nincs másunk ezen kívül. Ha nem esszük meg így, ahogy van, akkor mindketten éhen maradunk. Beka már nem fog találni magának senkit rajtam kívül, túlságosan leköti majd, hogy élje a normálisnak látszó életét – nekem pedig több hosszú kapcsolatra már nincs szükségem. Túl fiatalon mentem bele, és nyolc év alatt korcsolyázóévekben mérve már évtizedeket öregedtem. Nem akarok már megszokni senkit magam mellett.

A nagy csöndben eszembe jut az első csókunk. Az utolsó szentpétervári nap estéjén, amikor én még mindig gyengének és lázasnak éreztem magam a hányástól és a kiszáradástól, csak ültem az ágyán, és a fájó torkomra kortyolgattam a narancslevet, amit a szemközti kisboltból hozott nekem, mert valami savanyút kívántam. Csak az járt a fejemben, hogy mennyire elbasztam ezt az egészet, pedig én csak jól akartam érezni magam, nem-Jurának, hanem valaki másnak, aki vidám, és boldog, és komolytalan. Szerettem volna egy csókot. Egy olyan igazi, romantikus első csókot.

Aztán persze utólag rájön az ember, hogy az első csók olyasmi, ami megtörténik velünk, és amit nem mi irányítunk. Miközben elnyafogtam neki, hogy úgy terveztem, elviszem az állatkertbe, és utána eszünk egy igazán jó, piaci kifőzdés, házias pirogot búcsúvacsora gyanánt, ő féltérdre ereszkedett előttem, és lassan, mélyen a szemembe nézve megfogta a tarkómat. Azt hittem, meg akar vigasztalni, és azt mondja majd: _nincs semmi baj, még lesz rá alkalom máskor,_ de ő csak elmosolyodott, közelebb húzott magához, és a számra tapasztotta a száját. Az első és legösztönösebb reakcióm a meglepetés volt, azután pedig a pánik, hogy fogalmam sincs, hogyan kellene jól csókolózni – mennyi nyelv kell hozzá? Elég, ha ő dugja az én számba az övét, vagy nekem is át kéne dugnom hozzá az enyémet? Felváltva kell? Egymás körül kellene forognia a kettőnek, vagy előre-hátra mozogniuk, vagy oldalra, vagy csak egymáshoz kéne dörgölőzniük, mint két cicának? Elég a hegye, vagy az egész nyelv kell?

A kérdéseimre válasz helyett demonstrációt kaptam. Kivette a kezeim közül a narancsleves poharat – egy régi, virágmintás matricával díszített egykori mustáros üveget – és az éjjeliszekrényre tette, miközben egy pillanatra sem szakította meg a csókunkat. Aztán közelebb jött hozzám, a lábaim közé térdelt, amitől egyszerre jöttem zavarba és éreztem magam valamiféle kiváltságos hercegnőnek. Attól kezdve tudtam, hogy vele szemben mindig én leszek a kiszolgáltatottabb, érzelmileg és fizikailag egyaránt, és életemben először ez egyáltalán nem zavart. Akartam ezt a kiszolgáltatottságot. Akartam hozzá tartozni.

Nem kellett kimondanunk, hogy ez innentől kezdve egy kapcsolat. Azt sem kellett kimondanom, hogy ez a csók váratlanul ért, és bár rettenetesen szeretem és közel érzem magamhoz, én nem gondoltam komolyan ám, hogy akarok tőle valami ilyen fajsúlyú dolgot. Beka érettebb volt nálam, ő talán az első pillanattól kezdve kapcsolatot akart, azóta, hogy Barcelonában felültem mögé a motorra… vagy azóta, hogy meglátott engem balettórán gyerekkoromban. Azért mondom, hogy talán, mert aztán éppen ő volt az, aki minden kezdeményezése után kettőt hátralépett, mintha nem csak tőlem ijedt volna meg, hanem saját magától is. De attól a gyönyörű, romantikus csóktól kezdve én elkezdtem belészerelmesedni, lassan, fokról fokra, érzésről érzésre. De még nem kötődtem olyan erősen hozzá, és miután kikísértem a reptérre, a távolléte sem töltött el akkora hiányérzettel, mint most.

Most már akkor is hiányzik, amikor még a telefonban van, mert tudom, hogy ennek a beszélgetésnek is rövidesen vége lesz.

 _\- Azért hívtalak…_ \- kis gondolkodás után hozzáteszi - _…mert nagyon hiányzol.  
_ \- Én teljesen azt hittem, azért hívsz, mert az éttermet keresed… - igyekszem elütni a komolyságát valami komolytalannal.  
_\- Elhinnéd, ha azt mondanám, hogy még tegnapelőtt is néztem, van-e olyan repülő, amivel meg tudok fordulni, és időben hazaérni? De nem volt…_  
\- Elhiszem… - felelem halkan.

Az étteremből közben kiszalad egy egyenruhás férfi a recepcióról, és felad rám egy idegen kabátot – kisvártatva rájövök, hogy ez pont az ilyen vendégekre van fenntartva, mint én is: ahol négyszáz dollár alatt nincs egy rendes vacsora, ott azért az ilyen finomságokra mégiscsak ügyelnek. De az is lehet, hogy ez az előzékenység az élsportolónak szól, és nem a vendégnek. Kicsit odébb sétálok, a parkoló felé, a meleg gyapjúfelöltőben már nem látom szükségét annak, hogy az ajtóban ácsorogjak és még jobban magamra vonjam mások figyelmét. Így is épp elegen fotózták magukat a társaságunkkal a háttérben, és lefogadom, hogy páran oda is akarnak majd jönni az asztalhoz, ha már leszedték az utolsó fogásból a tányérjainkat. Remélem, annyi kultúra szorult mindenkibe, hogy ne akkor akarjon autogramot kérni, amikor még kilóg a csirkecomb a számból.

_\- Arra gondoltam, hogyha túl vagy most a versenyen, meg a döntőn, akkor… én december huszadika környékétől egy hétig biztosan szabad vagyok. Edzenem kell minden nap, de meglátogathatnál. Szereznék neked is pályát, te is tudnál gyakorolni._

Veszek egy mély levegőt.    
\- Nem tudom, hogy ez jó ötlet-e… - mondom ki hezitálás nélkül.  
_\- Szeretném megbeszélni veled, hogy hogyan tovább. Mármint, a VB után. Nem akartam eddig felhozni, rád való tekintettel, mert… hát úgyis tudod. De én azt hiszem, abba akarom hagyni. Okszana még egy évet szeretne, de ő azért fiatalabb nálam. Már… már nem úgy bírom, mint eddig. Félek, hogy el fogom rontani ezt a szezont, és ezzel az ő esélyeit is. Lehet, jobb lenne neki egy másik párral…  
_ \- Mit akartál mondani azzal, hogy „rám való tekintettel?” – vonom össze a szemöldököm, és próbálom nem felemelni a hangom.  
_\- Te vagy Oroszország első számú korcsolyázója, és még csak jövőre töltöd be a huszonnégyet. Nem költözhetsz össze egy másik férfival, legalábbis azok után nem, ami Viktor és Yuuri között történt…_

Nem jutok szóhoz a méregtől. Szóval az én hibám? Rám kell tekintettel lennie, az én karrieremre, hogy ne essek ki a drága miniszterelnök kegyeiből? Hogy ne kenjek még nagyobb szégyenfoltot a nemzeti zászlóra, azok után, hogy Viktor telibe rákakált, majd lelépett Amerikába, és még az állampolgárságát is lecserélte? De ahogy megfordulok, és meglátom az étterem bejáratánál Ericet, ahogy a tekintetével engem keres, nem akarok elkezdeni se kiabálni, se vitatkozni, még oroszul sem, hiába nem értené. Ezért inkább csak annyit mondok:  
\- Eddig kurvára nem volt szó összeköltözésről.  
_\- Nem volt szó róla, mert nem volt aktuális. Te is dolgoztál, én is dolgoztam. Szentpétervárra nem tudtam költözni, Moszkvába kaptam ajánlatot, de nem szóltam róla, mert oda ugyanúgy nem tudtál volna eljönni, ahogy Almatiba sem._

Ez akár igaz is lehet. A pétervári egyesületben nincs most szabad lány, aki mellé partner kellene, sőt, ami azt illeti, nem is igen szokott lenni, mert Jakov és Pavel igyekeznek házon belül megoldani a párosok összetételét. Moszkvában nagyobb a fluktuáció, de én valóban nem tudtam volna oda átigazolni, pláne akkor, ha valaki megsejti, hogy Otabek neve is felmerül a döntésemmel kapcsolatban. Senki nem akar még egy olyan botrányt, mint amit az egyesület Viktorék dobbantásának idején elszenvedett.  
  
\- És az apád mit szól majd? – kérdezem továbbra is gyanakodva. Az egész annyira hihetetlen és váratlan, de Bekára tökéletesen jellemző: megy a saját feje után, mint mindig.  
_\- Miután augusztusban hazamentél, anyám rákérdezett, és elmondtam neki, ő pedig elmondta apámnak. Volt egy kis ajtócsapkodás, meg kitagadással fenyegetőzés, de tudom, hogy ezt nem tenné meg. Majd megnyugszik. Mint kiderült, nem én lennék az első a családban, a nagyapám testvére is homokos volt, mindenki tudott róla.  
_ \- Na és azzal mi van, hogy tiltja a vallásod? – vágok vissza, mire Otabek rám dörren:  
_\- Ha lehet, akkor ezt nem telefonon szeretném megbeszélni. Nekem is meg kell vívnom a saját csatáimat, a családommal is, és önmagammal is. Tudom, hogy nem vagyok tökéletes. De azt hittem, én is hiányzom neked, hogy te is szeretnél velem lenni, és nem csak évi öt-hat hetet. Hajlandó vagy leülni velem a döntő után és végigvenni a lehetőségeinket? Mert a következő évadot is ennek megfelelően kell beterveznem._

Gombóc nő a torkomban, és elsőre nem tudok válaszolni. Ez most már egy igazi kapcsolat akkor? Tényleg és megmásíthatatlanul?

\- Nagyon szeretném… - felelem halkan, elérzékenyülve. – Semmit se szeretnék jobban…  
_\- Én semmit se szeretnék jobban most, mint látni téged, ahogy korcsolyázol. Annyira szép vagy, Jura…  
_ \- Nézd a közvetítést… - vágom rá gyorsan, és érzem, hogy a vér az ágyékomba áramlik. – Neked fogok korcsolyázni. Tudd, hogy _neked_ korcsolyázom…  
_\- Szeretnék megint veled korcsolyázni a gálán… de párban. Ez az egy álmom van még. De lehet, hogy ez csak álom marad… akkor beérem azzal is, ha együtt korcsolyázhatunk, versenyen kívül. Amikor csak akarjuk.  
_ \- Én is ezt szeretném… - bólintok, majd meglátom Ericet közeledni, és sebtében hozzáteszem: - Vissza kell mennem az étterembe, ne haragudj. Akkor… foglalok egy jegyet Almatiba, huszadika utánra. Szállodát is foglaljak?  
_\- Ne hülyéskedj... a szüleim azt sose hagynák. Különben is, szokják meg a gondolatát, hogy veled fogok élni. Évek óta ismernek, és eddig is szerettek téged. Nem fognak másként kezelni ezután sem.  
_ \- Akkor… úgy egy hónap múlva… - fejezem be gyorsan. – A verseny után felhívsz?  
_\- Fel. És minden percét követni fogom…_

Búcsú nélkül bontjuk a vonalat. Eric már ott áll szinte előttem, és visszahúzza a vállamra a lecsúszni készülő felöltőt. A kezeim fáznak, zsebre vágom őket.

\- Jól vagy, Jurij? – kérdezi, de a kezei még mindig a kabát gallérján vannak. – Olyan zaklatottnak tűntél, ahogy elviharzottál…  
\- Minden rendben, persze… - felelem. Nem teszem hozzá, hogy fölösleges volt kijönnie utánam, és ez kurvára az én magánügyem. De a srác szemei úgy csillognak, mint két strasszkő.  
\- Aggódtam miattad… - mondja, és közelebb lép hozzám. Ez a helyzet félelmetesen ismerős, úgyhogy sebtében elhátrálok.  
\- Eric, mi a fenét csinálsz? – hőkölök hátra, és rázom le magamról a kezeit.  
\- Nem egyértelmű? – mosolyodik el szélesen.  
\- De, eléggé… - fordítom el a fejem. – Csakhogy ez nagyon félrement…  
\- Heteró vagy? Vagy nem tetszem neked? – őszintén elszontyolodik a puszta felvetésre is.  
\- Nem vagyok heteró, és meg sem fordult a fejemben, hogy tetszenél-e nekem… - húzom el a szám, aztán eszembe jut, milyen sérülékeny egy kamaszfiú önérzete, és gyorsan hozzáteszem: - Te nagyon csinos vagy, Eric, de...  
\- Akkor találd ki, tetszem-e neked… - mosolyodik el, és se szó, se beszéd, szinte odaugrik elém, felemeli az arcát, és megcsókol. Próbálná a nyelvét is a számba tuszkolni, és a kezei megint megmarkolják a kabát hajtókáját – alig győzöm lefejteni róla az ujjait, és eltolni magamtól, majd riadtan körbenézek.

\- Te teljesen meghülyültél? – próbálok nem kiabálni. – A kurva életbe is, Eric, tizenhét éves vagy!  
\- Azt ne mondd, hogy ennyi idősen te még szűz voltál… - vigyorodik el kajánul.  
\- Nem, nem voltam, de Oroszország más, ott tizenhat év a beleegyezési korhatár… itt, _ezért,_ engem kurvára lecsuknának!

Nem akarom ugyan rázúdítani az indulataimat, de tajtékzom a dühtől, amiért ilyen helyzetbe hozott. Eric meg, mintha mi sem történt volna, csak megvonja a vállát.

\- Oroszországban meg azért csuknának le, mert melegek vagyunk, na és? Nem mintha bárki is fel akarna jelenteni. A szüleim is tudják rólam… és esküszöm, nagyon diszkrét vagyok...  
\- Én ezt nem hiszem el… - forgatom a szemeimet, majd veszek egy mély levegőt, és próbálok nem az arcába kiabálni, hanem nagyon nyugodtan és tagoltan elmondani neki, a tőlem telhető legjobb angolsággal: - Eric, én nem fogok veled lefeküdni. Én együtt vagyok valakivel, és nem fogom őt megcsalni a távollétében.  
\- Azért… - fordul el tőlem csalódottan, és cinikusan hozzáteszi: - …az sokat árul el rólad, hogy nem ez volt az első érv, ami eszedbe jutott…

Csak állok megkövülten, miközben ő visszamegy az étterembe. A parkolóban világító lámpák fényénél a leheletem tejfehér köddé formálódik, ahogy levegő után kapkodok.

 


	5. V.

Az életünk nagy részében mindig és mindenhol keresünk valamit. Sokszor olyasmit, aminek a hiányára csak akkor eszmélünk rá, amikor megtaláljuk.

Viktor is keresett. Éveken át, általában öntudatlanul, de az utolsó aktív időszakában már talán ő is tudta - vagy nem, csak érezte -, hogy mi hiányzik az életéből. A koreográfiáin ez jól lekövethető volt azok számára, akik ismerték: a _Stammi vicino_ szabadprogramjában nem csak a karrierje, hanem a lelke egésze is kicsúcsosodott. Amikor a jégre lépett, és a zene elindult, a mozdulatai néma segélykiáltásokként próbálták lefordítani az olasz ária szövegét, mintha egy süketnéma igyekezne jelnyelvvel kommunikálni. Viktor, mint a kétségbeesett madarak vagy kabócák, a teste énekével szeretett volna magához hívni egy társat, nekem pedig belesajdult a szívem, ahogy figyeltem őt. Viktor képviselt mindent, ami számomra szent volt, mert egyívásúak voltunk: számára is csak a jég volt igazán fontos. Azt mondta: _minden, amit a jégen teszünk, az maga a szerelem._ Viktor pedig – ami a legrosszabb – a szerelem érzésébe volt szerelmes.

Hogy én szerelmes voltam-e Viktorba? Erre nehéz válaszolni. A Viktor iránti érzéseimbe ki-be sétáltam, akkor, amikor csak az idő és a helyzet megengedte. Tízéves koromig valójában tudomást sem vettem a létezéséről – rendkívül öregnek tűnt számomra, hiszen akkor ő már huszonhárom éves volt, fényévnyi távolságra tőlem és Moszkvától. Persze, álmodoztam arról, hogy majd találkozom vele, hogy autogramot kérek tőle, de mindez rendkívül távolinak tűnt még. Jobb táncos voltam, mint korcsolyázó, és még kacérkodtam az ötlettel, hogy inkább a balett-karriert választom. A végén az riasztott el, hogy ott sokkal több volt a lány, és elkerülhetetlennek tűnt, hogy hozzájuk kelljen érnem - márpedig a lányok már tízéves koromban sem vonzottak, amikor még semmit sem tudtam szinte a szexről.

Senki sem készített fel arra, ami a Pétervárra költözés után várt rám: Jakovra, akinél szigorúbb és könyörtelenebb emberről még a mesekönyvekben sem olvastam; a kollégiumi szobákra, amelyekben eleinte négyen, később hárman aludtunk együtt. Egy Szálin gondoskodásának köszönhetően mosdókagylóval is felszerelt szoba volt, de szintén Sztálinnak köszönhetően az ötvenes évek eleje óta csak hideg víz folyt az egyetlen csapjából, hogy reggelente könnyebben felébredjünk tőle, miközben az arcunkat locsoltuk, és a törölköző sarkával kidörgöltük a szemünkből a csipát. A gyakorló korcsolyám nem illeszkedett tökéletesen a lábamra, és előttem már legalább három másik fiú vagy lány kinőtte már, a bőr szagába rohadt sajthéj szaga keveredett: mindig dupla zoknit húztam, hogy ne kelljen érintkeznem vele. Persze, a két zokni elmozdult egymáson, és tele lettem fájdalmas vízhólyagokkal – Mila tanított meg rá, hogy szúrjak keresztül rajtuk egy tűt, és hagyjam bennük a cérnát, hogy a víz reggelre kicsorogjon rajtuk. Annyira kicsik voltunk, hogy együtt öltözködtünk, és Milának még mellei se voltak, sőt, annyira konkáv volt a hasa, hogy eleinte azt hittem, ő is fiú.

Viktor is velünk öltözködött, térben igen, időben nem. Sose láttuk, hiszen ő már sztár volt, és bőven nem iskolaköteles korú: utánunk jött, reggel nyolc-kilenc körül, és délig maradt, aztán hat után tért vissza, amikor mi már a második edzésünkről vonultunk le, és húztunk haza leckét írni. Fölösleges volt, hiszen egyikünk se akadémiai karrierre készült, de Jakov ragaszkodott hozzá. Meg kellett mutatnunk neki a matekházinkat, és miközben a pálya szélén melegítettünk, kikérdezte tőlünk a történelmet, az irodalmat, a földrajzot, a biológiát. A korcsolyázás összetett sport: tisztában kellett lennünk az izmok működésével, az ugrások dinamikájával, ismernünk kellett a városokat és országokat, ahová majd a versenyek révén eljutunk idővel, és mindent, de mindent tudnunk kellett a klasszikus zenéről, a zeneszerzők életétől kezdve az egyes operák cselekményéig. Ma már belátom, hogy ez mind hasznomra vált, de akkoriban csak duzzogtam, és emlékszem, hozzávágtam az Operák Könyvét az egyik folyosói vitrinhez, miközben úgy éreztem, hiába próbálom memorizálni belőle a Turandot neveit.

A könyv betörte a vitrin egyik üvegét. Körülnéztem, hátha nem látta senki, hogy én voltam – de a földön ott hevert a cserepek egy része, és nem akartam, hogy valaki belelépjen vagy széthordja őket. A könyvet használtam takarításra: kitéptem belőle egy lapot az elejéről, amúgy is üres volt és vastagabb a többinél, arra söpörtem rá a cserepeket, majd jobb híján, Viktor egyik serlegébe öntöttem őket.

\- Te meg mi a fenét csinálsz? – dörrent rám dühösen egy hang, én pedig összerezzentem, és alig mertem visszafordulni a vállam fölött. Természetesen Viktor volt, és én azt hittem, megnyílik alattam a föld.

Elszaladt a folyosón, majd valahonnan – gyanítom, a takarítószertárból – egy seprűvel és egy lapáttal tért vissza. Azt hittem, a kezembe nyomja majd, de ehelyett ő kezdte el szó nélkül felsöpörni az üveget a földről és a vitrin polcairól. Csak álltam megkövülten, és jobban rettegtem tőle, mint Jakovtól valaha. Megszentségtelenítettem az ő egyik díját, és mindezt a szeme láttára – hogy nyelne el a föld jó mélyre!

Viktor pedig, mintha ez is csak a napi rutinja része lenne, eltakarított utánam, míg én lehajtott fejjel egyre jobban szégyelltem magam. Még arra is ügyelt, hogy ne csak úgy beszórja az üvegcserepeket a kukába, hanem előtte egy valahonnan elővarázsolt nejlonzacskóba gyűjtötte őket. Ekkor már remegtem, és éreztem, hogy elerednek a könnyeim, de Viktor visszajött hozzám, lehajolt az Operák Könyvéért, és nem kellett felnéznem rá, hogy tudjam: a kitépett lap helyét simogatja.

\- Hát, ennek már annyi… - jelentette ki lemondóan. – Hatvan év után megölted szegényt, pedig nem ártott neked semmit...  
\- Csak egy üres lap volt! – kaptam fel a fejem, és már nem érdekelt, hogy sírni lát. Az önvédelmi reflexem mindig erősebb volt minden más ösztönömnél.  
\- Az nem egy lap… - oktatott ki Viktor - …azt _előzéknek_ hívják. Azért vastagabb a többinél, mert az tartja össze a könyvet. Úgy, mint a szalagok a lábat. Ha kitéped az előzéket, meggyengül a könyv gerince, és szét fog esni lapjaira.  
\- Na és… - fordultam félre. – Úgyis utáltam…

Viktor halkan felnevetett, és játékosan belelapozott – biztosra veszem, hogy Jakov őt is ugyanígy kikérdezte belőle a maga idejében, és nem volt ismeretlen számára. De az a rengeteg név és fölösleges helyszín! Kinek van kedve megjegyezni őket?

\- Elismerem, így egy kicsit száraz… - komorodott el Viktor. – De nyilvánvalóan nem voltál még operában. Ha majd eljutsz egyszer, megváltozik a véleményed.  
\- Attól, hogy egy rakás rokokó ruhás ember természetellenes hangon egymást igyekszik túlordibálni? – vágtam vissza, és nőttön nőtt bennem a düh. Másra sem volt szükségem, mint Viktor kioktatására. Játszotta nekem a felnőttet, az okosabbat, az érettebbet, csak hogy még jobban megalázzon…  
\- Tudod, az opera az egyetlen olyan színtér… - mondta álmodozva - …ahol ha többen egyszerre beszélnek is, abból zűrzavar helyett harmónia keletkezik. Ez valahol gyönyörű, nem gondolod?

Visszaadta a könyvet, és mosolyogva elsétált, a sporttáskájával a vállán. Én pedig ott álltam, és jobban gyűlöltem magamat, mint az imént az Operák Könyvét. Később azt hazudtam, hogy a könyvet elvesztettem, amiért három hétig kellett büntetésből felmosnom a folyosót, de nem bántam, főleg, mert eredetileg egy hónapról indultunk, csak Jakov később elfeledkezett róla. A könyvet pedig megtartottam, és ott őriztem a fiókomban, akkor még magam sem értettem, miért.

Számtalanszor visszajátszottam magamban a jelenetet, és tele voltam visszakozással, amiért a Viktorral való első találkozásomnak pont így kellett megtörténnie. Ő persze nagyon felnőtt volt már és érett (igazából nem), joviális és figyelmes, én pedig ahelyett, hogy kihasználtam volna az alkalmat, a szokásos, pökhendi önmagamat hoztam, és még le is égettem magam előtte azzal, hogy nem szeretem az operát. Ahányszor eszembe jutott Viktor pillantása, és a mozdulat, amivel visszaadta nekem a könyvet, a lepedőbe fúrtam az arcomat és betakartam egy párnával a fejem, hogy levegőt se kapjak. Mert még a síráshoz is levegő kell, én pedig nem akartam sírni.

Viktor abban az évben a Borisz Godunov nyitányára korcsolyázott, és nyert először aranyat felnőtt világbajnokságon. Persze addig is élvonalbeli versenyzőnek számított, de esélye sem volt a dobogó legfelső fokára állni, amíg Lambiel csillaga le nem áldozott. Stéphane próbálta ugyan kontrollálni a sérülését, nagyon vigyáztak rá, de hiába a biztonsági játék, az EB-n már a második helyre csúszott Viktor után, az olimpián pedig már a negyedik helyre. Bármennyire is szomorú, vannak olyanok ebben a sportban, akiket legyőzni csak úgy lehet, ha kivárjuk az illető végelgyengülését. Ezt soha nem mondja ki senki, de titokban mindenki eljátszadozik a gondolattal, hogy a legnagyobb riválisa lesérül, vagy felhagy a versenyzéssel – hiába szép dolog erős versenyben nyerni valakivel szemben, erős versenyben másodiknak vagy harmadiknak lenni viszont rohadt bosszantó. Legalábbis gondolom, hogy az, mert én szinte a kezdetektől fogva csak aranyakat vittem haza az ifjúsági versenyekről, a sors engem ilyen téren elkényeztetett.

Három évnek kellett eltelnie ahhoz, hogy Viktor újra észrevegyen – engem, egyedül, és nem csak úgy, mint az egyik gyereket az egyesületből. Persze nem azonos szinten korcsolyáztunk, de nekem is volt már addigra egy hírnevem: megdolgoztam azért, hogy először kétágyas, majd egyágyas szobát kapjak a koleszban, saját zuhanyzóval, amiből nem jött ugyan mindig elsőre meleg víz, de mégiscsak rangban a többiek fölött álltam már.

Addigra már Jakovot sem tudtam komolyan venni. Ha csak eszembe jutott, hogy három évvel korábban mennyire féltem még tőle, felhúztam magam a saját naivitásomon. Abszolút nem érdekelt már, mit mond, mert magabiztosan hittem a saját képességeimben, és rettenetesen szerettem volna már felnőni, és nem csak a pisisekkel versenyezni, akiket addigra messze leköröztem. A Salchow volt az első kvadom, és igaz, nem voltam még elég nyúlánk és izmos ahhoz, hogy tökéletesen menjen minden kísérlet alkalmával, azért mégiscsak nagyon büszke voltam rá. Senki más nem tudott tizenhárom évesen kvadokat ugrani, senki. Legfeljebb Viktor Kibaszott Nikiforov.

Jakov ugyan folyamatosan üvöltözött velem, és magyarázott a mikrorepedésekről, a szalagokról, fenyegetőzött azzal, hogy törpe maradok, lesérülök, éveket vágok le a profi karrieremből, de nem érdekelt. Csak Viktort láttam, ahogy megtapsolja a teljesítményemet, és azt mondja Jakovnak, hogy _többet kellene dicsérnie_ engem.

Azt hittem, rosszul hallok. Jakov hónapok óta nyüstölt azzal, hogy a versenyzés nem csak az ugrások bonyolultságáról szól, a korcsolya nem egyszerűen technikai sport, hanem magas művészet, és amíg azzal foglalkozom, hogy bonyolult elemekkel tömjem tele a programomat, elveszik belőle a lényeg… Én pedig már vissza se szájaltam, mert fölöslegesnek éreztem, hogy vitatkozzak az öreggel. Viktor pedig elhúzta előttem a mézesmadzagot, egyetlen mosolyával rá tudott venni arra, hogy a szavait kihívásnak tekintsem, és attól kezdve annak éljek, hogy bebizonyítsam neki: kvadok nélkül is képes vagyok ifjúsági VB-t nyerni. A díj pedig még az aranynál és a dicsőségnél is többet jelentett számomra: egy koreográfia, amit Viktor kifejezetten nekem állít majd össze, életem első felnőtt szezonjára. Már a gondolattól is lúdbőrözött a hátam. Esténként pedig már egy egészen másfajta szégyentől pirosan fúrtam az arcomat a párnámba, és hálás voltam a sorsomnak, amiért nem kellett másokkal osztoznom a szobán. Azt képzeltem, hogy Viktorral együtt edzünk, hogy utánozom a mozdulatait, és hogy mögém lép, kijavítja a tartásomat, a csuklómnál fogva rendezi az általa vágyott pózokba a testemet... gyönyörű, színes álmokat láttam róla. Az éjszakáim is megteltek a vele kapcsolatos gondolatokkal.

Szerettem volna Viktor ellen versenyezni. Azt már nem tudtam elképzelni, hogy le is győzöm, de arról sokat ábrándoztam, hogy ott vagyunk egy világversenyen, és egymást váltjuk a jégen. Tulajdonképpen szerettem volna jobban korcsolyázni nála, megmutatni neki, hogy képes vagyok tovább vinni, magasabbra emelni a koreográfiáját, de ahhoz, hogy túlszárnyaljam Viktort, Viktor segítségére volt szükségem. Létezik-e ennél kifacsartabb helyzet, hogy épp a bálványod segít hozzá, hogy ledöntsd a bálványodat?

Viktor az életem része lett. Szocsiba már úgy utaztunk el, hogy a jelenlétét pont akkora lazasággal kezeltem már, mint Jakovét. Megszoktam, hogy ott van, hogy megkínál cigarettával, hogy ad a vodkájából, hogy véleményezi az aktuális teljesítményemet. Igyekeztem lazán kezelni a kapcsolatunkat, és nem akartam, hogy megsejtse, mennyit jelent számomra a figyelme. Viktor már így is egy öntelt tahó volt, más se hiányzott nekem, minthogy leleplezze az iránta táplált titkos rajongásomat. Lehet, ezzel rontottam el mindent… nem tudom. Nem is tudhatom. Talán ha kedvesebb, rámenősebb, őszintébb vagyok vele, akkor is minden ugyanígy történt volna.

A _Stammi-_ val Viktor kiküldött egy jelet a világűrbe, és egy távoli csillagról egyszerre csak érkezett rá válaszként egy másik jel, ami rárímelt az eredetire. Mint abban a Jodie Foster-filmben, amiben az idegen civilizáció visszasugározza az első televízióban közvetített olimpia felvételét. Attól kezdve, hogy meglátta Yuuri videóját a Youtube-on, Viktorban valami megváltozott: hirtelen rájött arra, hogy mit is keresett eddig.

  

* * *

 

Az életünk nagy részében mindig és mindenhol keresünk valamit. Én, ebben a pillanatban, 2022 november huszonharmadikán este, másfél nappal a Skate America előtt, leginkább a telefonomat keresem.

Visszajátszom magamban a jelenetet: kint állok a parkolóban, és amikor Eric odajön hozzám, zsebre vágom a telefont. Azután bemegyek utána az étterembe, és a portás visszaveszi a kabátot tőlem, a zsebében a telefonnal. Vagy akkor már kivettem a telefont belőle? Vagy a kabáttal együtt mentem vissza az asztalhoz? Nem, az nem lehet. Eric vette volna el? Hiszen végig mellettem ült, akár láthatta is a jelkódomat. De hát miért lopná el a telefonom? Miért lopná el bárki?

\- Mit is mondott, milyen típusú készülékről is van szó? – kérdezi szigorúan az étterem menedzsere.  
\- Egy iPhone NG-ről. Most jött ki, alig egy hónapja, vadonat új… - magyarázom. – Fekete, tigrisfejes egyedi hátlapja van. Lehetetlen bármivel összetéveszteni…  
\- Átkutattam minden vendégkabát zsebét, kétszer is… - mondja csalódottan a ruhatáros lány, miközben a menedzser elé lép. – Egyikben sem volt benne…  
\- Valaki nyilván kilophatta… - dohogok magamban, és látom, hogy Viktor és Yuuri legszívesebben azonnal szabadkoznának a nevemben.  
\- Sajnos a ruhatár belsejéről nem készülnek biztonsági felvételek, de biztosíthatom róla, hogy az mindenképp látszódna, ha illetéktelen személy lépne be oda, mivel csak egyetlen bejárata van. Az alkalmazottainkért pedig teljes mértékben felelősséget vállalok… - jelenti ki a menedzser.  
\- Miért nincs a ruhatár bekamerázva? – kérem számon egyre ingerültebben.  
\- Mint mondtam, uram… - a férfi láthatóan már nagyon unja ezt a beszélgetést, ezért próbál még udvariasabb modorban beszélni - …az alkalmazottainkon kívül más nem léphet be oda, ők pedig több éve nálunk dolgoznak, kezeskedem azért, hogy egyikük sem tulajdonítana el semmit.  
\- Márpedig valaki eltulajdonította a telefonomat abban az egy órában, amíg visszajöttem a telefonálásból és amíg be nem fejeztük a vacsorát… - dohogom. Lassan éjfél, zárna az étterem, mindenki menne már haza, de én képtelen vagyok megnyugodni.  
\- Megpróbáltuk hívni a számát, de nem csöng ki a készülék, mintha valaki kikapcsolta volna… - vágja közbe Yuuri, majd Guang Hong halkan hozzáteszi:  
\- Az is lehet, hogy olyan helyen van, ahol nincs térerő. Kínában, ha egy telefont ellopnak, beteszik egy olyan dobozba, ami leárnyékolja teljesen... legalábbis addig, amíg el nem viszik valahová, ahol ki tudják kódolni.  
\- Remek… - fonom össze magam előtt a karjaimat.

A zűrzavarban egyszerre csak remegni kezdek. A menedzser felajánlja, hogy kihívja a rendőrséget, és minden bizonyítékot átad a nyomozáshoz, közben Christophe azt magyarázza nekem, hogy ne aggódjak, menjek haza, és laptopról jelentkezzek be a felhőbe, onnan le tudom tiltani a telefont, és amint a készülék felcsatlakozik egy wifire, azonnal blokkolni fogja magát. Yuuri azzal próbál vigasztalni, hogy van otthon egy fölösleges telefonjuk, azt odaadja nekem, persze nem a legújabb modell, de ideiglenesen megteszi – a névjegyzékemet és a fájljaimat le tudom majd szedni a felhőből, minimális adat veszhetett csak el. Aztán eszébe jut, hogy hívjam fel az ő mobiljáról a szolgáltatómat, hogy bejelentsem, a készüléket ellopták, nehogy valaki a Marsot hívja róla órákon keresztül, az én kontómra. Persze, honnan is tudnám fejből a szolgáltatóm külföldről is hívható, éjjel-nappali ügyfélszolgálatának számát… a telefonom nélkül halott vagyok. Az egész életem rajta van.

Ekkor belém villan, hogy ez mennyire igaz, és ekkor önt csak el igazán a pánik.

\- Haza kell mennünk, most azonnal! – rángatom meg Yuuri kabátujját. – Szükségem van a laptopomra!  
\- De Yurio, ki kell hívnunk a rendőröket, vagy elmenni a kapitányságra feljelentést tenni… - csitít Yuuri, de ezzel csak még jobban felidegesít.  
\- Erre most nincs idő! – emelem fel a hangomat. – Nem férhetnek hozzá a telefonomhoz!  
\- Ugyan, Jurij… - mosolyodik el Chris, miközben a vállamra teszi a kezét. – Ezek a telefonok szuperbiztonságosak. Ha nem vájták ki a szemed, vágták le az ujjad, vagy nézték le a jelkódodat, egyszerűen kizárt, hogy fel tudják oldani...  
\- De mi van akkor, ha egy profihoz kerül? Ahogy Guang Hong is mondta… ha valaki pontosan tudja, hogy hogyan kell feloldani, akár offline is… esetleg egy Apple boltban dolgozó valaki… - sápítozom. – Haza kell mennünk, és be kell lépnem a felhőmbe, most, rögtön!  
\- Valami kínos dolog maradt rajta, csak nem? Home pornó? – nevet Chris, hogy oldja a feszültséget, engem pedig nem hogy a fülemig vagy tarkómig, de a hátam közepéig elönt a pír. Chris pedig ettől annyira zavarba jön, hogy halkan hadarni kezd: - Szent ég, Jurij, ezt nem mondod komolyan… nem lehettél ennyire hülye!

De, igen, lehettem. A telefonommal élek, azzal alszom, majdhogynem a vajaskenyeremet is azzal szoktam megkenni – elképzelhetetlennek tartottam, hogy bárki is el tudná lopni. Ha Eric nem bőszít fel, sose lettem volna annyira figyelmetlen, hogy egy idegen kabát zsebében hagyjam. És még ha így is van, akkor is, az eszemmel tudom, hogy egy New Generationt nem lehet csak úgy feloldani, hiszen tele van biztonsági funkcióval… vagy mégsem?

Az autózás Viktorék házáig felfoghatatlanul hosszúnak tűnik, mintha a világ másik végére mennénk. Yuuri sajnál, Viktort dühíti a felelőtlenségem, Eric próbál meglapulni mellettem a hátsó ülésen – legszívesebben megkérném rá, hogy pakolja ki a táskáját, mutassa meg, nincs-e nála a telefon, de nem vádolhatom be ezzel nyilvánosan. Annál is inkább, mert egyszerre csak oda fordul hozzám, és halkan azt mondja, a szemembe nézve:  
\- Nem én voltam.  
  
\- Senki nem mondta, hogy te voltál, Eric… - néz hátra szúrósan Viktor a visszapillantó tükörből.  
\- Mondani senki nem mondta, de Jurij gondolt rá… - teszi hozzá hűvösen, Viktor tükörképével farkasszemezve. Majd végigtúrja a zsebeit, és kiszórja kettőnk közé az ülésre a táskája tartalmát.  
\- Eric, ne csináld… - szól hátra Yuuri is, és kicsit visszafordul a válla fölött, miközben a kormányt fogja.  
\- Tessék… - túr a mindenféle holmik közé az ujjaival. Akad köztük diákigazolvány, egy tubus szájfény, gyógyszeres doboz, napszemüvegtok, a saját telefonja, egy töltőkábel, egy fésű… csupa ártalmatlan apróság, leszámítva két csomag óvszert és egyadagos síkosítót, párban csomagolva. Éljen a biztonság. – Most már hiszel nekem?  
\- Nem vádoltalak semmivel… - fordulok el tőle, és nézek ki az ablakon. – Egyébként meg nyilván lenne annyi eszed, hogy ne tartsd magadnál, ha már elvetted…

Kimondom, és rögtön meg is bánom, mert Viktor – akinek a tanítványát sértettem meg, és ezzel őt magát is – oroszul kiabál vissza rám:

\- Jura, még egy ilyen, és kihajítalak! Mit képzelsz mégis?  
\- Tényeket közöltem! – emelem fel én is a hangomat, és nem tehetek róla, ez is oroszul csúszik ki a számon. – Megmondtam, hogy nem vádolom. És csak annyit mondtam, hogyha mégis ő lett volna, akkor bizonyára eldugja valahová, ahová majd később visszamehet érte, esetleg összejátszik valakivel…  
\- Állítsd le az autót! – kiált rá Viktor Yuurira, még mindig oroszul, és Yuuri vagy érti, vagy csak megijed a hangra, de a következő pillanatban lehúzódik az út szélére. Viktor pedig, amint az autó megáll, kiugrik az anyósülésről, majd a következő pillanatban feltépi az én ajtómat is, és kirángat a kocsi mellé. Yuuri is kiabál már, jobb híján, japánul, talán hogy Viktor ne csináljon hülyeséget, és Eric szemei elkerekednek, láthatóan erre ő sem számított, és ennyire nem is akarta, hogy elfajuljon a helyzet. Őszintén szólva, én sem.

De abban a pillanatban, hogy a sötét autóút mellett, az árok szélén megállok Viktor előtt, aki dühösen rángat a karomnál fogva, újra elönt az indulat, és kirántom a kezem a szorításából.

\- Te barom állat! – vicsorgok rá, a szívem minden iránta táplált haragjától vacogva. – Te egy állat vagy, Nikiforov!   
\- Mégis, mi a kurva isten ütött beléd? – Viktor tajtékzik, miközben számonkér. A káromkodása annál is jobban fáj, mint az iménti szorítása a csuklómon, mert tudom, ő is az a fajta, aki Isten nevét hiába nem veszi a szájára. – Ez a fiú még egy dolgozatírás közben sem csalt soha, hogy merészeled lopással vádolni?  
\- Persze, mert te vagy az edzője, ugyanolyan kibaszott elfogult vagy vele, mint Yuurival voltál régen!

Pofon csattan az arcomon. Nem először, másodszor. Az első pofont tőle hét éve kaptam, és akkor is azért, mert a számra mertem venni Yuuri nevét. Mert ha van valami, ami Viktor számára még Istennél is szentebb, akkor az a Katsuki Yuuri maga.

Legutóbb visszaütöttem. Most csak állok, és könnybe lábadnak a szemeim: no lám, Juracska hét év alatt elvesztette a fogait, és részben a hangját is. Azt remélem, a némaságom megenyhíti a szívét, de Viktor smaragdzöld tekintete a szemből jövő kocsik lámpafényében is rettentő fenyegetően világít.

\- Rám akart mászni kint a parkolóban… - szívom fel magam, és hiába nem akarom, mégis kiszabadul egy könnycsepp a szememből. – Érted már, Vitya? Kikezdett velem, én meg visszautasítottam! Úgyhogy igenis volt indítéka!  
\- Ellopni a telefonodat? Minek? – förmed rám egyre türelmetlenebbül. – Honnan tudhatta volna, hogy felvettétek magatokat Otabekkel? Gondolkozz már, milyen rohadt indítékról beszélsz?  
\- Nem tudom… - harapom össze az ajkaimat. Újra elönti a vér az arcom, és olyan kicsinek és védtelennek érzem magam, mint amikor a papa meghalt.  
\- Én tudom… - húzza ki magát Viktor. – Arról van szó, hogy Jurij Alekszejevics Pliszeckij megint egyetlen emberrel foglalkozott csak: Jurij Alekszejevics Pliszeckijjel! Te soha nem lehetsz hibás semmiért, mindig másokat okolsz, hogy magadat fel tudd menteni. Egyszerűbb ráfogni egy tizenhét éves fiúra, aki két nap múlva ilyen idegállapotban kell hogy versenyezzen, hogy ellopta a telefonodat, mint szembenézni a ténnyel, hogy figyelmetlen voltál és elhagytad valahol. Még mindig egy önző gyerek vagy, Jura… annyira reméltem, hogy az évek alatt felnőttél annyira, hogy…  
\- Vitya, te nem mondhatsz nekem ilyet! – a kiabálásom sírásba fordul. – Te nem… nem…

A világom apró darabjaira kezd hullani. Érzékelem, hogy Yuuri a kocsit megkerülve megáll mögöttem, átkarol, próbál megnyugtatni, és most már helyettem is vitatkozik Viktorral, engem védve. Angolul beszél, de az agyam valamiféle halandzsa-nyelvként fogja csak fel a hallottakat, a tartalmuk nem jut el hozzám. Azt még érzékelem, hogy Yuuri visszaültet a kocsiba, de a maradék úton az ablaküveghez bújva, szinte összegömbölyödve szűkölök, és fogalmam sincs, hogy Eric mikor száll ki, vagy mi mikor érünk haza, és ki nyitja ki az ajtómat, ki kísér be a házba.

Eltűnt a telefonom. És eltűnt egy kapocs köztem és Viktor között. Hét évvel ezelőtt azt gondoltam, annál távolabb már nem kerülhetek tőle, mint amennyire Yuuri miatt eltávolodtunk egymástól. De most úgy érzem, épp, mint a táguló űr két galaxisa között, köztünk is folyamatosan nő a távolság, és nincs az a hang, ami ezt áthidalhatná.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Az első négy fejezeten minimális korrigálások történtek, csak szólok. Igyekeztem összefésülni az időrendjét a történetnek. 
> 
> Továbbra is nyolc évvel a sorozat után, hét évvel Yuuri és Viktor Amerikába költözése után járunk, novemberben, a Skate America előtt (november utolsó hétvégéje), két héttel a Grand Prix döntő előtt, 2022-ben. Jura következő év márciusában lesz csak 24 éves, de tekintettel arra, hogy az már csak egy negyed év, magára huszonnégy évesként hivatkozik. 
> 
> Egyébként megtisztelnétek a kommentjeitekkel, és örülnék, ha lenne kérdésetek. <3  
> Köszönöm, hogy olvassátok!


	6. VI.

Az álom helyett az álomszerű emlékek és gondolatok szövevényes hálót terítenek rám, én pedig beléjük gabalyodom, ide-oda dobálva a fejem a párnán. Lángol az arcom Viktor pofonja nyomán, legszívesebben rászorítanék egy zacskó jeges zöldborsót, de tudom, hogy nem az ütés erejét fájlalom, hanem annál sokkal többet. Amikor Viktor először pofozott meg, a napnál is világosabban láttam, hogy azért dühös, mert fontos vagyok neki, hogy törődik velem. Most… úgy érzem, soha ilyen jelentéktelen nem voltam még a szemében.

2015 szeptemberében már százhetvenegy centi voltam, egészen pontosan nyolc centivel magasabb, mint egy évvel korábban. A lábaim megnyúltak, állandóan összeakadtak ugrás közben, és a hisztériás rohamok kerülgettek, amikor olyan egyszerű dolgokat is képes voltam elrontani, mint egy tripla Salchow. Tizenhárom évesen kvadot ugrottam belőle egy országos versenyen, és most edzésről edzésre elrontottam belőle a triplákat is.

Kék-zöld volt a combom a rengeteg eséstől, és a sportorvos már nem volt hajlandó több fájdalomcsillapítót kiírni, ezért inkább eljátszottam, hogy a fogam fáj: tudtam, még ha nincs is semmi baja a fogamnak, inkább kifúrják, betömik, nehogy egy versenyen lyukadjon ki. Persze a röntgen kimutatta, hogy a fogaim makk egészségesek, a hirtelen támadt érzékenységet a stressznek tudták be, és kaptam két doboz, összesen negyven tasak fájdalomcsillapítót. Ennek ki kellett volna tartania legalább egy hónapig, de naponta hármat vettem be: egyet reggel, hogy edzeni tudjak, egyet délután, hogy végigbírjam az edzést, és egyet éjjel, hogy egyáltalán el tudjak aludni. Amikor már csak két napra elegendő gyógyszerem maradt, kénytelen voltam végigvenni az egyéb lehetőségeimet.

Jakov nem segített volna. Vannak olyan edzők, akik kérés nélkül is tömik gyógyszerrel a sportolóikat, de Jakov nem ez a fajta. Aki hozzá tartozott és doppingolt, az mind nagyon diszkréten és okosan csinálta. Nyilván Viktor is, de hozzá ilyen ügyben nem fordulhattam, így maradt Georgij, és a Dima nevű haverja, aki páros korcsolyában volt mérsékelten sikeres, de mindenki tudta, hogy csak a kapcsolatai miatt került az egyesülethez. Dimitrij egyébként úgy festett, mint egy köztörvényes bűnöző, és meglehet, az is volt. Hallomásból tudtam, hogy pénzért árul teljesen legális recepteket, de azt is tudtam, hogy nekem nem adna el belőlük, Georgijnak viszont igen. Így aztán átutaltam egy csomó pénzt a papa bankszámlájára - Jakovnak azt mondtam, hogy a lakásban tönkrement a bojler, és ki kell cseréltetnie -, majd miután nálam volt a bankkártyája (ő úgysem tudta használni), felvettem annyit, amennyit az automata napi limitje engedett.

Georgijt nem kellett sokat győzködnöm: ő se aznap jött ki először a pályára, de miután odaadtam neki minden pénzem, napokig nem hallottam róla. Folyamatosan vergődtem – elszoktam attól, hogy ennyire élesen és precízen érezzem a fájdalmat minden porcikámban, és csak egyre feszültebbé tett a helyzetem kilátástalansága. Aztán egyik nap, már a levezetés közben jött egy üzenet a telefonomra Georgijtól, hogy hívjam fel. Tudtam, hogy diszkréten kell intéznem, ezért kimentem az udvarra, és unottan rugdostam a cigaretták csikkjeit, amíg kicsöngött a telefonja. Esett az eső, senki nem ment messzebb az épület falától, hogy elszívjon egy cigit.

A doboz „porcerősítő” addigra a táskámban volt már, Georgij csak az adagolását hadarta el. A műanyag doboz teljesen átlagos porcerősítőnek tűnt, és a fehér, préselt gyógyszerek is ártalmatlannak látszottak. Aztán még az este rájöttem, hogy amit Dima szerzett, az nem az Analgin kategóriába esik. Akkoriban nem gondolkodtam azon, hogy ez veszélyes-e. Úgy éreztem, annál nagyobb biztonságban vagyok, minél kevesebbet tudok róla. Georgij megnyugtatott, hogyha doppingvizsgálatra kerül sor, először mindig az önkormányzati laborba visznek majd, és ha bármi gond van, nem engednek tovább a hitelesített laborba, nem lehet semmi bajom. És persze elismételte újra, amit magamtól is tudtam: hogy mindenki csinálja, mindenki tud róla, és semmi következménye nem lesz, hiszen eddig sem volt. Ha valami balul sül el, akkor sem hagyják, hogy bármi bajom essen, hiszen fontos és értékes sportoló vagyok, persze, hogy tisztára fognak suvickolni, akármennyibe kerüljön is. Már csak egyetlen dolog miatt kellett aggódnom, és az a versenybeosztás volt.

Viktorral mindketten ugyanarra a két grand prix-re kaptunk meghívást, ami felettébb gyanús volt ugyan, de persze nem lehetetlen. Arra is kicsi volt az esély, hogy Yuurival pedig egyáltalán ne kerüljünk össze a döntő előtt, de az élet sokszor borítja a statisztikákat. Mindenesetre Yuuri október végén elutazott a Skate Americára, és Viktor nem mehetett vele, hiába szeretett volna. Pavel vitte ki Milwaukeeba, és Viktor megint vallásos fordulatot vett, mert megállás nélkül azért imádkozott, hogy Yuuri a távollétében is jól vegye az akadályokat. Az eredmény végül mégis őt lepte meg leginkább: Yuuri ugyanis képes volt nélküle is aranyat nyerni, még ha nem is állított fel egyéni rekordot, de magasan verte a mezőnyt. Viktor a tévében követte az eseményeket, és a hüvelykujjával az alsó ajkát dörzsölgette - nem tudtam olvasni a vonásai között. Büszke volt Yuurira? Veszélyben érezte a saját pozícióját? Nem tudom.

Azt hiszem, Viktor abban a pillanatban leginkább attól félt, hogy Yuurinak többé nincs szüksége rá. Megtett érte mindent, felvértezte és megerősítette, testben és lélekben… és Yuuri most már nélküle is képes volt győzni. A kapcsolatuk egyik legalapvetőbb pillére dőlt a porba: a szobor, amit kifaragott a durva kőtömbből, életre kelt, és függetlenné vált tőle.

A november azután nem csak az első havat hozta be Szentpétervárra, hanem a fokozódó doppingbotrány első olyan hullámát is, ami nem csak az atlétikát, de a többi sportot is elérte. Jakov mindenkit összehívott a tanítványai közül, Vitya és én is ott voltunk a megbeszélésen, és nagyon szájbarágósan előadta, hogy a moszkvai doppinglabor elvesztette az akkreditációját, és mostantól kezdve bárki bármit is tol, nem fogják tudni kirángatni a szarból. Nem ezekkel a szavakkal mondta, de ez volt az értelme. Rettegtem belül, de ebből semmi sem látszódhatott rajtam. Viktor talán mégis látott valamit, mert épp olyan kíváncsian és elemzőn vizsgálta a profilomat, ahogy én néztem őt Yuuri Stake Americás közvetítése alatt. 

Hiába förmedtem rá, hogy ne bámuljon, és hiába legyintettem unottan, hogy engem ez úgysem érint - legbelül folyamatosan pánikoltam. Voltak ugyan még tartalékaim Dima révén a csodabogyóból, és rájöttem, hogy el tudom őket felezni és negyedelni, a kisebb adag is elvégezte a dolgát, de a készletem nem tartott volna ki az egész évadra. Ráadásul fel kellett készülnöm rá, hogy a francia kupa előtt doppingtesztre küldenek, miután náluk is egyre nagyobbra hízott a balhé: a francia atlétikai szövetség elnöke ugyanis legalább egymillió eurót vágott zsebre azért, hogy orosz sportolókat fedezzen.

A boszorkányüldözés során elővettek mindenkit, akinek korábban voltak tisztázatlan ügyei: ez alól én szerencsére mentesültem, mert makulátlan volt az előéletem. De voltak ismerőseim, akiket belső vizsgálat alá vontak, köztük – szerencsétlen módon – Georgijt is. Viktorral úgy vágtunk neki november közepén az Éric Bompard trófeának, hogy fogalmam sem volt, mi fog történni vele... vagy velem. A táskámban pedig továbbra is ott lapult a porcerősítőnek álcázott fájdalomcsillapító, hiába a hatalmas rizikó: csak ezt a rohadt francia versenyt kellett túlélnem, tudtam, hogy a Rostelecom kupán már nem fog velem keménykedni senki. Ám tekintettel arra, hogy nem tudtam, mit is szedek valójában (Georgij pedig nem volt abban a helyzetben, hogy elmagyaráztassam vele), nem kockáztathattam, hogy kimutatható lesz nálam valami egy spontán vérvétel alkalmával. El kellett döntenem, hogy inkább fájdalmakkal küzdve, figyelmetlenül és összeszedetlenül megyek ki a pályára, vagy kockára teszem az egész sportolói karrieremet. Napról napra emelkedett azok száma, akiket egy életre eltiltottak a versenyzéstől.

Megérkeztünk Bordeaux-ba, méghozzá Jakov nélkül, akit szintén felügyelőbizottság elé állítottak, hogy kifaggassák, mit tud Georgij és két páros korcsolyázó srác doppingügyeiről. Dimát persze nem kapták el, ő a kapcsolatai révén ezt is megúszta. Lilja Baranovszkaja elkísért ugyan, hiszen ő volt a koreográfusom, de az idő nagy részében mégiscsak Viktorhoz voltam kötve, főleg azért, mert neki relatíve használható franciatudása volt, az enyém pedig annyiból állt, hogy „bonzsúr, ő káfé, merszi”. Viktor kérdezte meg, mikor használhatjuk a pályát, ő rendelt nekem ebédet és vacsorát a hotel éttermében, és vele írattattam kedves, francia üzenetet az Instámra, hogy a helyi rajongóimnak kedveskedjek.

Hosszú, hosszú ideje nem töltöttem ennyi időt kettesben Viktorral – utoljára talán Hasetsuban, amikor az Agape koreográfiáját tanította nekem. A felnőtt debütálásom előtti időszakban kialakult köztünk egyfajta cinkos, pajkos viszony – tudtam, hogy tetszem neki, és ha akarnám, akkor megkaphatnám. Csakhogy én nem akartam egy lenni az ágymelegítői sorában, sem egyszeri, sem alkalmi, sem visszatérő szinten. Én ennél sokkal többet akartam: azt, hogy felnézzen rám, hogy egyenlőnek tekintsen. Hogy önmagát, a saját meghosszabbítását lássa bennem. Mocskos, éjszakai fantáziáimban nem azt képzeltem magam elé, hogy átölel és megcsókol és finoman az ágyra dönt… hanem azt, hogy az ölembe nyomom a fejét, és olyan mélyre érek a torkában, hogy fuldokolni kezd. Le akartam igázni Viktort, leginkább abban a sportban, amit mindketten a legmagasabb szinten űztünk, és kicsit abban a sportban is, amiben én még amatőrként sem indultam soha, de amiben Viktor a hírek szerint majdnem ugyanolyan jó volt, mint a korcsolyában.

Csakhogy Hasetsu óta  _ez a Viktor_  már nem  _az a Viktor_  volt, aki ellen én ki akartam állni. Puhány lett és gyenge, mintha elszállt volna belőle az erő: Yuuri minél jobban korcsolyázott, minél magabiztosabbnak érezte magát, Viktor úgy gyengült, sápadt és fogyott az árnyékában.

Hatvanhét kilónak hazudta magát, de nem lehetett annyi se. Az ugrásai nem voltak már olyan magasak, mint másfél évvel ezelőtt, muszáj volt fogynia, hogy a testét könnyebb legyen mozgatni, de izmot veszített, nem is keveset, amivel csak még inkább maga alatt vágta a fát. Az edzéseken rossz volt nézni, ahogy szerencsétlenkedik. Esténként pedig, amikor kijöttem a zuhanyzóból, ő ott ült melegítőben a szállodai ágyon, és lóbalzsammal kenegette magát, miközben Yuurival beszélt telefonon.

De nem azon az estén. November tizenkettedike volt, a rövidprogram előtti utolsó nap, és én arra léptem ki a fürdőszobából, hogy ott volt a kezében a „porcerősítőm” doboza. Megállt bennem az ütő, de nem szóltam semmit – úgy tettem, mintha mi sem történt volna, és lehuppantam a saját ágyamra.

\- Turkálsz a cuccaim között? – kérdeztem flegmán, Viktor pedig megrázta a dobozt, a felezett és negyedelt gyógyszerek pedig hangosan csörögtek benne.  
\- Nem lehetsz ennyire ostoba, Jura… - mondta nagyon nyugodtan. – Képes vagy ezzel flangálni a táskádban, amikor tudod, hogy mi folyik otthon?  
\- Ez csak… - kezdtem volna mentegetni magam, mire Viktor felcsattant:  
\- Pontosan tudom, hogy mi ez, ne akarj hazudni nekem!  
\- Honnan tudnád, mi az?  - nevettem fel keserűen. – Még én sem tudom…  
\- És képes vagy beszedni? – kerekedtek el a szemei, én pedig megvontam a vállam.  
\- Valami fájdalomcsillapító. Fájdalomcsillapítót szedni pedig nem illegális… utánaolvastam.  
\- Georgijtól szerezted? Vagy mástól? – faggatózott tovább, majd felállt, és elindult a fürdőszoba felé.   
\- Semmi közöd hozzá! – ugrottam fel az ágyról, és ki akartam kapni a kezéből a dobozt, mielőtt képes, és valami hülyeséget csinál vele… mondjuk lehúzza a tartalmát a vécén. – Add vissza!

Még mindig magasabb volt nálam, hosszabbak voltak a karjai – ahogy a feje fölé tartotta a dobozt, és a tenyerébe szorította, én hiába ugráltam, nem érhettem el.

\- Ne szórakozz velem, Nikiforov! – morogtam, és abbahagytam a szökdécselést. – Mit akarsz, mit csináljak, hogy visszaadd?  
\- Nem fogod visszakapni… - csillant meg a lámpafény hidegen a szeme tükrében.  
\- Nem veszek be belőle, eddig se vettem… - próbáltam az érzéseire hatni. – Csak a biztonság kedvéért hoztam magammal. Nem ejtettek a fejemre, tudom, hogy most nem vehetem be, de néha… annyira rohadtul fáj a hátam és a lábaim…  
\- Mit tudsz te a fájdalomról… - köpte felém a szavakat. – Egy elkényeztetett kölyök vagy, Jura.   
\- Mondja ezt Viktor Vaszilijevics Nikiforov, aki Szentpétervár legjobb részében nőtt fel, és akinek az anyja kockacukrot nyomott a fogai közé, hogy azon át szürcsölje a teácskáját? – ripakodtam rá, és a tizenhat és fél évem minden dühe kitörni készült belőlem. – Engem nevezel te elkényeztetett kölyöknek – te, akinek mindig mindent betoltak a segge alá?  
\- Ne terelj, Jura, ne terelj! – fenyegetett meg az ujjával. – Ne gyere nekem azzal, hogy te milyen szegény sorból jössz, és hogy neked mindenért meg kellett küzdened, mert ennek semmi köze ahhoz, hogy fájdalomcsillapítókon élsz, ki tudja, mióta…  
\- Nem élek rajtuk! – kiabáltam, és az sem érdekel már, hogy mennyire vastagok vagy vékonyak a falak, vagy hogy ki lakik a szomszéd szobában. – Már mondtam neked, hogy csak biztonsági tartaléknak hoztam el, de te nem is figyelsz rám! Ki miatt játszod meg magad? Nincs itt senki, a kurva életbe! Miattam nem kell úgy tenned, mintha törődnél velem!  
\- Törődöm veled… - mondta olyan rettenetes szomorúsággal a tekintetében, mint aki szinte komolyan gondolja. – Miből gondolod, hogy nem törődöm veled?  
\- Te csak magaddal törődsz… - léptem hátra egyet, hogy jó alaposan végigmérjem a lesajnáló pillantásommal. – Magaddal, meg a dagadt disznó Katsuki Yuurival…

A pofon nem is erős, és nem is gyenge. Nem egész kézzel adta, csak az ujjai értek az arcomhoz. De ez is elég volt, hogy beindítsa bennem az önmegsemmisítő programot, és olyan erősen ütöttem vissza, amennyire csak tőlem tellett. Jobb kézzel, balfelől, a kézfejemet használva – hülye voltam, akár el is törhettem volna a kézközépcsontjaimat, de nem is gondolkoztam ezen. Viktor láthatóan meglepődött, én pedig kihasználtam a döbbenetét, hogy újra üssek. Elejtette a gyógyszeres dobozt, és elkapta a csuklómat – a másik kezem még szabad volt, azzal akartam püfölni a mellét, és rúgkapáltam is, de elhagyott az erőm. Már az inzultusaim is csak a felét érték a régieknek… hiszen Yuuri már egyáltalán nem dagadt, sőt, jobb formában van, mint mi ketten együtt Viktorral. Csak irigykedtem rá, amiért olyan magabiztos lett, amiért olyan könnyen ugrik, uralja a mozdulatait, csodálatos a lábmunkája, és Viktor nem bírja levenni róla a szemét.

Birkóztunk. Én egy kicsit sírtam. A gyógyszerek a vécékagylóban landoltak, már nem is küzdöttem értük. A szívem sokkal jobban fájt, mint az összes csontom együtt.

 

* * *

 

Amikor reggel felébredek, ez már nem a bordeaux-i szálloda, hanem Viktor és Yuuri háza. Száznyolcvan négyzetméternyi fehér Ikea-katalógus-oldal, a fekete alvópólóm szinte stroboszkópként szórja a reggeli fényt a szobában. Az éjjeliszekrényen egy iPhone 8.5 vár rám, unalmas, matt fekete hátlappal, de használtnak éppen nem mondanám. Rajta egy halványkék post-it egy telefonszámmal, és alatta egy üzenettel:  _„Tettem bele sim kártyát, nyugodtan használd, el is viheted."_  Egy sorral lejjebb pedig:   _"Beszélj vele, nagyon rosszul érzi magát.”_

Nincs aláírva, de ha a szövegkörnyezetből nem jönnék rá, akkor a betűiből már tudom, hogy Yuuri hagyta itt nekem. Viktor és én folyóírással írunk, nem így… csak egy japán képes ennyire rohadt szabályos betűket rajzolni, mindegyiket külön, egyenlő távolságra a többitől. Hogy tud ilyen szépen írni? És hogy tud ennyire kedves és nyugodt maradni?

Eszembe jut, amit tegnap elfelejtettem: felkapom a laptopomat, és elintézem azt, amit azonnal el kellett volna: letiltom az ellopott telefonomat. Az eszemmel tudom, hogy az már sose lesz meg, és ugyanilyen magabiztosan tudom, hogy úgysem férhettek hozzá a dolgaimhoz – akkor már rég kint lenne az interneten minden. 

Bekapcsolom a kölcsöntelefont, leszedem rá a névjegyzékemet, és gyorsan megírom Otabeknek, hogy eltűnt a telefonom, és ez az új, aktuális számom, ha keresne, ezen hívjon. Általában nem szokott azonnal válaszolni, de most két percen belül küld egy levelet, amiben megkérdezi, hogy mi történt, és hogy nem vagyok-e ideges. Röviden írok neki, hogy az éttermi vendégkabátban felejtettem a telefont a beszélgetésünk után (Ericet nem említem), és hogy meglepően nyugodtan keltem ma reggel. Ez egyébként igaz is: már lemondtam arról a telefonról, nem is érdekel igazán. Majd veszek másikat. 

Felöltözöm, kifésülöm a hajam. Meg is kéne mosni, de ráér este, a verseny előtt. Felhúzom a bokaszorítómat, és rá a zoknit, aztán papucsban kisétálok az étkezőbe: az asztal üres, egy gyümölcskosár áll a közepén. A konyhában műanyag fóliával letakarva egy tányér, rajta két szendvics, pár szem koktélparadicsommal és egészen pontosan nyolc szem pirított mandulával. Yuuri jobban ismer, mint a saját anyám.

Felmarkolom a mandulákat, és Viktor keresésére indulok a házban. Valamiért nem lep meg, hogy ismét a teraszon találok rá – az annál inkább, hogy nem cigarettázik. A mosatlan fejemre húzom a melegítőm kapucniját, ahogy kijövök hozzá, és leülök egy padra, ami párna híján igencsak hideg. Rajta télikabát van, ami a derekáig ér, ő nem érzi. És hiába várom, hogy azt mondja:  _„megfázol!”,_  mert nem fogja mondani. Evidenciákról nem beszélünk.

\- Sajnálom… - mondja hosszú idő után. Nem bocsánatot kér, Viktor nem az a fajta, de a sajnálata legalább őszinte, ezért elfojtok magamban minden rosszindulatú válaszreakciót.  
\- Ennyire zavar a jelenlétem? – kérdezem halkan. Kihagyom a fölösleges kérdéseket, hogy miért ilyen rohadtul ideges, amióta csak itt vagyok, miért kapja fel a vizet mindenen, ami velem kapcsolatos, és bajok vannak-e a házasságával.  
\- Nem, nem… - rázza meg a fejét.  
\- Yuuri hívott meg, máskülönben a hotelbe mentem volna a többiekkel… - magyarázkodom. - De ha...  
\- Jura, nem zavar, hogy itt vagy. Örülök neki… - mondja komolyan, és a végén kicsit elmosolyodik, ahogy felém fordul. A mosolyától pedig majdhogynem rosszabbul érzem magam, mint attól, ahogy a megérkezésem óta bánik velem. 

Csöndben ülök mellette, várom, hogy irányítsa a beszélgetést, de túlságosan lekötik a gondolatai, és mintha azon vacillálna, hogy melyiket mondja ki elsőnek. Sosem voltam türelmes típus, és belül már azon tanakodom, rákérdezzek, hogy rákos-e, vagy mi a fene baja van mégis, amikor egyszerre csak azt mondja:  
\- Beszélek Eric fejével.   
\- Hagyd... - húzom el a számat. - Nyilván nem lenne boldog, ha tudná, hogy beárultam neked. Meg nem tudhatott Otabekről.   
\- Nem, valóban nem... - bólint Viktor. - Bár az az érzésem, hogy ez sem érdekelte volna. Imád téged. Jobban várta, hogy veled találkozhasson, mint magát a versenyt. 

Ezúttal én mosolyodom el, de inkább a beszélgetés kínosságától. Persze, tudtam, hogy Eric csodál engem, de az évek alatt megszoktam ezt - ezt, vagy az irigységgel vegyes utálatot. Nem gondoltam tovább a dolgot, és pláne nem hittem, hogy ártalmatlan rajongáson kívül mást táplál irántam. Majdnem hangosan is felteszem a nem fair kérdést Viktornak: engednem kellett volna neki? Legalább egyszer? Hogy érezze, számít valakinek? 

\- Majd én beszélek vele... - jelentem ki halkan. - A verseny után.   
\- Nem lenne jobb előtte? - fordítja felém Viktor az arcát, de ezzel már túllép egy határt, és az én nagylelkűségem is véges.   
\- Nem akarok ezzel foglalkozni most két napig. Nyerni jöttem ide, nem papás-mamást játszani. Azt meghagyom nektek a Malackával.   
\- Megpróbálod a 4A-t végül? - kérdezi blazírt ábrázattal. Inkább nem kérdezem meg, hogy Yuuri mégis elmondta-e neki, hogy sikerült edzésen egyszer.   
\- Igen... - válaszolok, és ügyelek arra, hogy érződjön a hangomon a magabiztosság. - Ma leadom az elemlistában. 

Némán bólint, majd ismét nem szólal meg egy darabig. Tudom, mire gondol: hogy ez őrület, szakmailag és emberileg is felelőtlen és nagyzoló döntés, de mégiscsak az én döntésem. És tudom, hogy a helyemben ő is ugyanezt tenné: nem várna a döntőig, nem várna a következő évi világbajnokságig, mert minden versenyt úgy kell végigcsinálni, mintha az utolsó lenne, mintha nem lenne holnap. Meg kell próbálni, ki kell mondani, meg kell tenni, ott és akkor, az ittben és a mostban. 

\- Kérdezhetek valamit? - simítom a fülem mögé a hajam, és Viktor csodálkozva néz rám. Nem tudja, mit akarok. Én sem tudom, miért hozom ezt most fel, de úgy érzem, ha nem teszem fel ezt a kérdést ebben a pillanatban, akkor örökre megválaszolatlan marad. - Hét éve... Barcelonában... direkt estél neki a támfalnak? 

Csak az orrcimpája reszket meg, de az arca mozdulatlan marad. Pont úgy, mint amikor erővel uralkodik magán. Elfordul, és a kert fáit nézi. 

\- Miből gondolod? - kérdezi sima hangon. - Miből gondolod, hogy direkt akartam volna szétloccsantani a fejem?   
\- Mert ki akartál szállni... - felelem magától értetődően. Pedig azt hittem, evidenciákról nem beszélünk.   
\- Túlhűtötték a jeget, te is tudod... - folytatja az evidenciákkal, még mindig kerülve a választ. - Keskenyebb volt a pálya is... Az ég szerelmére, ott voltál! Szerinted úgy nézett ki az a flip, mint amit direkt el akartam rontani?   
\- Ha valaki másról lenne szó, azt mondanám, hogy nem... de te tökéletesen uraltad a flipet. Tudtad, hogyan kell elesni belőle...  
\- Honnan veszel ilyeneket? - Viktor nem dühös, és nem is meglepett. Nincs benne olyan indulat, mint tegnap, amikor Yuuriról és Ericről volt szó, és három nappal ezelőtt, amikor az Axelemről. Most róla van szó, és Viktor rá nem jellemző szerénységgel és távolságtartással kezeli a témát, mintha ez egyedül az ő magánügye lenne. - Miért, te talán így akarnál kiszállni?   
\- Én ugyan nem! - szegem fel az állam. - Én hibátlanul végigkorcsolyáznám a kűrömet, és utána szállnék ki. De ez én vagyok. Te ennél sokkal teátrálisabb vagy...  
\- Voltam... - teszi hozzá mosolyogva.   
\- Voltál... - helyeselek. - Azóta már domesztikáltak: kertesház, két kocsi, aranyos kicsi férj, már csak egy gyerek meg egy kutya hiányzik a nagy amerikai álomhoz...  
\- Nem lesz több kutyánk... - csóválja meg szomorúan a fejét. Tudom, megbeszélték. És mindenkinek szóltak, hogy nem kérnek kiskutyát. Pedig ebben a házban lenne helye, tudnának vele foglalkozni, rengeteg szeretetet kapna. - Gyereknek meg itt vagy te.   
\- A francokat... - fintorodom el, de közben nevethetnékem támad. - Nem vagyok már gyerek.   
\- De az vagy, csak egy kicsivel nagyobb gyerek... - mosolyodik el Viktor lágyan. - Mondjuk annyira még nem nagy, hogy a születésnapunkra Karib-tengeri hajóúttal lepjél meg minket, de már elég nagy ahhoz, hogy önálló döntéseket hozz.   
\- Menjetek hajókázni a saját pénzetekből... - horkanok fel, és hozzáteszem: - ...úgyis túl vagytok fizetve mindketten. Ez a ház egy vagyonba kerülhetett...  
\- A  _moszkvai lakás_ árából vettem... - jegyzi meg Viktor, mintegy mellékesen. 

Ekkor valami olyasmi történik, amire hosszú ideje nem volt példa: megölel engem. És ez az ölelés bármikor máskor jólesne talán, de tudom - nem csak a mai fejemmel, hanem mindig is tudtam - hogy Viktor nem adja könnyen az érzelmes gesztusait. Ezeknek mindig céljuk van. Most az a céljuk, hogy eltereljék a figyelmemet, és az érzelmeimre hassanak: hogy ne kezdjek el azon agyalni, ami kicsúszott a száján, és amivel tulajdonképpen megválaszolta a korábbi kérdésemet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megint tele van oda-vissza utalásokkal, előre is elnézést mindenkitől, ha nehezen követhető. A doppingbotránynak később még lesz jelentősége, itt most csak helykitöltő szerepe van. 
> 
> A moszkvai lakásról, az eladásáról még a későbbi fejezetekben szó lesz, ahogy Viktor fejsérüléséről is. Csigalom, nyugavér, részletesen ki lesz fejtve minden, egyelőre csak regisztráljátok magatokban, hogy 2015 decemberében a barcelonai Grand Prix döntőn Viktornak volt egy durva balesete (semmi gond, felépült, látjátok). A többi majd még le fog tisztázódni. 
> 
> Köszönöm, hogy olvassátok <3


	7. VII./I.

_„Amikor megkértem a kezét…”_ – mesélte Jakov egyszer, nagy régen, a szeme sarkából Lilját figyelve – _„…az öreg Baranovszkij kirakott az asztalra egy üveg vodkát, két poharat, és egy kézigránátot. Egy rendes, éles, világháborús gránátot. Töltött mindkettőnknek vodkát, aztán a gránátra nézett, és azt mondta: vagy ez, vagy a lányom. Nem tudom, melyikkel jársz rosszabbul.”_

Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Liljával nem lehetett könnyű az élet, és már az esküvőjük napján eldőlt, hogy valamikor majd úgyis el fognak válni. Nem tudtam elképzelni Jakovot a férjeként, bár Lilja lakásán láttam róluk fiatalkori fekete-fehér fotókat, és nagyon csinosak voltak mindketten. Látszólag egymáshoz valók. Hogy mennyire nem voltak egymáshoz valók, azt leginkább abból lehetett leszűrni, hogy szerintük mi volt a válásuk oka: Jakov azt mondta, hogy a „kutyás ne kezdjen macskással”, Lilja pedig azt, hogy „nem kell két kakas egy tyúkólba”. Nehéz lehetett úgy veszekedni, hogy hiába beszéltek közös nyelvet, mégsem értették soha egymást.

Miközben a reptér felé tartunk, azon tűnődöm, mennyivel egyszerűbb Viktornak és Yuurinak, amiért két ennyire különböző kultúrából származnak. Angolul beszélnek egymással, ami egy biztos, közös terep: mindkettejüktől egyformán távol áll. Bár úgy sejtem, szex közben mindketten az anyanyelvükön mondják a másiknak, hogy  _szeretlek._  Az ennyire személyes vallomások a lényünk legmélyebb, legeredetibb részéhez tartoznak, és az anyanyelvén az ember nem képes hazudni. Egy idegen nyelven szinte mindig hazudik: nem azt a szót mondja elsőként, ami eszébe jut, és miközben fejben átfordítja, az értelme torzul, kicsit meg is változik.

A kijáratnál várjuk ugyanott, ahol Yuuri várt rám pár napja – tudom, hogy Lilja rengeteg csomaggal utazik, és egyedül nem bírnám el a bőröndjeit, ezért Viktor is bejön velem a váróba. Szakad az eső, Viktor ballonkabátjának ujján sötét foltot hagyott a víz, ami lecsorgott az enyőjéről. 

Lilja jókora, púposra pakolt kocsit tol, fényes, alumínium-színű bőröndszettje mögül alig látszik ki a sovány, hosszúkás arca és ősz kontya. Már évek óta nem festi feketére a haját – azt mondta, eddig is csak arra várt, hogy teljesen megőszüljön. Sosem zavarta őt a kora, nem szégyellte az öregségét, de ápolatlannak tartotta a sötét és a fehér szálak keveredését. Valami vagy legyen fekete, vagy fehér. Lilja ilyen nő volt egész életében.

Viktor odaugrik hozzá, hogy átvegye tőle a kocsit. Elkapja a kezét, meghajol, az ajkához emeli az ujjait, és könnyedén, udvariasan csókot lehel rájuk.  
\- Örülök, hogy újra látom, Lilja Baranovszkaja… - mosolyodik el Viktor. – Ön nem változott semmit…  
\- Ne udvaroljon nekem, Viktor Nikiforov… - húzza fel az orrát Lilja. – Maga úgy osztogatja a bókokat, mint Putyin a választási ígéreteket.

Ezen kénytelen vagyok elröhögni magam, de a következő percben egy súlyos, mustársága bőrtáska esik az ölembe, én pedig épp hogy elkapom a fülét, mielőtt földet érne.

Lilja sosem kedvelte Viktort. Engem szinte az első pillanattól fogva kedvelt. Ez persze a viselkedésén sohasem látszott, velem keményebben bánt, mint akármelyik lánnyal a Bolsojban… de a szeretet nem mindig a babusgatásról, a dicséretekről, a meghittségről és a megértésről szól. Néha a szeretet csak annyi, hogy valaki akkor sem engedi, hogy feladd, amikor már egyetlen porcikád se akarja folytatni. És néha csak annyi, hogy valaki kimondja helyetted az evidenciákat is.

\- Nyilván remek indokod van arra, miért nem vetted fel eddig a telefonodat… - dohogja, miközben peckesen jön mellettem a minimum tizenkét centis sarkú cipőjében.   
\- Ellopták tegnap este... - nézek zavartan magam elé. - A kölcsöntelefonomban meg mire megtaláltam a számát, már a repülőn volt...  
\- Na persze... - húzza fel a kesztyűjét, és közben szigorúan végigmér. - Ellopták, mi?   
\- Na jó, lehet, hogy simán csak elhagytam... - húzom el a szám. - A lényeg az, hogy nincs meg. De tudtam, hogy most érkezik a gépe, úgyhogy természetesen kijöttem.   
\- Ez a legkevesebb... - biggyeszti le az ajkát, majd elindul Viktor után, aki az autó felé tolja a csomagokat. 

A hátsó ülésre szállok be mellé, és még mindig a táskája fülét fogom. Ennyi év után már ismerem annyira, hogy tudjam, ha visszaadnám neki, azonnal a cigarettáját keresné, mert egy ilyen hosszú repülőút után már nagyon várja, hogy rágyújthasson – a rögzült rossz szokásoknak hála, akár Viktor félelmetesen tiszta és bőr üléshuzat-illatú kocsijában is. Viktor csöndben vezet, már meg sem próbál smúzolni Liljával, inkább egy kicsit feltekeri a rádiót, hogy ne legyünk annyira kínosan kukák. Lilja pedig, aki a kora előrehaladtával egyre ritkábban fogja vissza magát, egyszerre csak azt kérdezi tőlem:  
\- Már megint egymásnak mentetek?

Elhúzom a számat. Lilja sajnos túl jól ismer.

\- Nem történt semmi… - felelem morogva.  
\- Nem történt semmi... - cöcög, miközben megcsóválja a fejét. - Kakasok. Azok vagytok, Kakasok. Aztán nehogy megint sántikálva menj ki holnap korcsolyázni...  
Olyan ridegen és szinte érdektelenül mondja, mintha nem is Viktor ülne ott velünk az autóban, csak egy sofőr, aki úgysem ért oroszul. 

\- Nem kell aggódnia, Lilja Baranovszkaja… - feleli Viktor helyettem is, és egy gonosz kis mosolyt villant hátra Liljára a tükörből. Egyértelmű a provokáció, Lilja pedig a lehető legaljasabb módon vág vissza:  
\- Jut eszembe, Viktor, hogy van a kedves férje, Yuuri _Katsuki-Nikiforov?_

Viktornak azonban vastagabb a képén a bőr, mint egy rinocérosznak, és fel se veszi a célozgatást. Indexel, sebességet vált, balra kanyarodik.   
\- Jól, köszönöm kérdését... - mondja mosolyogva. - Gyerekekkel foglalkozik, tudja? Jurát is odaviszem a pályára, ott még nyugodtan tud edzeni holnapig.   
\- De előtte tegyen ki engem a szállodánál... - utasítja Lilja, és kénytelen vagyok elmosolyodni magamban azon, hogy róla meg a vereség pereg le könnyedén. Csakhogy Lilja meglátja a mosolyomat, és keményen odavág: - Az a  _két sárga_  nem jött még meg?  
\- Mondtam, hogy nem jönnek... - pirul el az arcom. Papíron még mindig Jakov volt a vezető edzőm, hiába ugrottunk egymásnak.   
\- Hallotta, Viktor, mit csinált ez a gyerek? - hajol oldalra, hogy átnézzen Viktor profiljára a két első ülés közötti résen. - Kitalálta, hogy akkor ő most Koreában fog edzeni. Mert  _nálunk,_ Szentpéterváron, nem lehet elég magasra ugrani.   
\- Volt szerencsém hallani róla... - jegyzi meg Viktor diplomatikusan, de még ezzel az egyszerű mondattal is törleszkedni próbál. Viktorban nincs semmi szégyenérzet.  
\- És azt is tudja, miért? - ráncolja a homlokát Lilja, de a választ már nem várja meg. Legyint a kézfejével, és a mozdulat olyan, mintha cigarettát tartana az ujjai között. Felém fordul, és szúrós, sötét tekintetével végigpásztázza az arcomat. - Ugye nem akarod versenyen is megpróbálni? Ugye nem adtad le még az elemlistát? Látni akarom előtte! Legfőképpen azt, hogy milyen formában vagy...  mert  _nyilvánvalóan_  nem figyeltél oda mostanában a diétádra... 

Nem szólok egy szót sem. Megtanultam már az évek alatt, hogy Lilját nem szabad provokálni, és minden szó csak olaj a tűzre. Inkább kinézek a cseppfoltos ablakon a szürke esőre, és azon tűnődöm, mennyi idő még, amíg a szállodához érünk. Hogy lesz-e majd ott személyzet, aki felviszi a bőröndjeit a szobájába, és megúszhatom-e, hogy kettesben maradjak vele. 

  

* * * 

  

2015 novemberében, amikor a hivatalos bordeaux-i szállásunkra értünk, Lilja dühösen vette tudomásul, hogy átvariálták a foglalásunkat. Viktor és ő külön szobát kértek, én pedig Jakovval aludtam volna egy kétágyasban, hiszen a papa távollétében ő volt a hivatalos gondviselőm. Csakhogy a kedves francia szervezők valamiért azt találták logikusnak, hogy a két edző lesz külön szobában, és a két sportoló együtt, így miután megkapták a hivatalos értesítést arról, hogy Jakov mégsem hagyhatja el Oroszországot, a nevünkön csak két szoba maradt: egy kétágyas és egy egyágyas. Amikor ez a recepción kiderült, Liljával egymásra néztünk, és egyforma grimaszra húzódott a szánk, Viktor pedig, aki érzékelte a feszültséget, Lilja elé tolta az egyágyas szoba bejelentőjét, és megnyugtatta a zavart recepciós lányt, hogy semmi gond, majd ő alszik velem. Ha lehet, ezen még jobban felrántottam magam. 

Két nappal később, péntek tizenharmadikán volt az első versenyem a szezonban. Hiába nem vagyok babonás, de az a nap örökre bevésődött az emlékeim közé. 

Még élénken élt bennem az  _Agape_  és az _Allegro Appassionato_ , két nagyon erős program, tele lehetőséggel - de már az új műsorra kellett koncentrálnom. Egy nyár sem volt elég ahhoz, hogy megszokjam: hiába tudtam fejből, melyik elem jön melyik után, hiába csináltam meg őket hibátlanul a parkettán vagy a balettrúd mellett, egyszerűen nem állt rá a lábam a _Rókatáncra_. Mindig belerontottam, elfelejtettem benne részeket, vagy éppenséggel nem tudtam követni a zene ritmusát - annyira, hogy Lilja a végén keresett egy másik feldolgozást, amiben lassabban játsszák a darabot, hogy ne csússzak ki állandóan az időből. Az előző évi programom után mindenki elvárta volna, hogy hibátlan kűrt fussak, magasba tartott kezekkel ugorjam megint az Axelt, és én semmi másra nem bírtam gondolni, csak arra, hogy milyen rettenetesen fájnak a lábaim. Átmentem Liljához, és kértem tőle fájdalomcsillapítót, a fejemre panaszkodva - erre adott nekem egy kibaszott  _aszpirint._  Vörös volt a szemem a méregtől és a kétségbeeséstől, amiért így kell kiállnom az emberek elé. Annál is inkább, mert már a másnapi szabadprogramban sem voltam biztos: hosszú vitákat követően Lilja és Jakov úgy döntöttek, hogy egy lassú, méltóságteljes zenével járok a legjobban, mert nem voltam olyan formában, hogy az előző évihez hasonlóan dinamikus darabot négy és fél percig képes legyek uralni. A két perc harminc másodperces Rókatánc már önmagában is gondot okozott. 

Én voltam aznap az első a pályán. A közönség imádott, tele volt minden cicafüles rajongólányokkal, akik plüssöket és virágcsokrokat szorongattak. Én nem álltam készen. Elrontottam az Axelt és a Salchowot - egyiket sem estem el, de azért sejtettem, hogy milyen levonásokkal fognak járni a nem-annyira-apró hibák. Hol volt már az a Jurij, aki feltartott kézzel ugrotta a 3A-t? Ismeri valaki? Emlékszik még rá bárki is? 

Csak udvariasságból ültem le a kispadra megvárni a pontjaimat - de már udvariasságból sem voltam hajlandó végigülni a többiek kűrjeit, legkevésbé Viktorét.  _Viktor Kibaszottul Tökéletes Nikiforovét,_  aki olyan vékony lett tavasz óta, mint egy szívószál, és úgy pörgött a levegőben, mint egy búgócsiga. Láttam gyakorlás közben, láttam az edzésein, és tudtam, hogy ő lesz az első, én pedig lehet, hogy a dobogóra se férek fel. Ha tehettem volna, visszamegyek a szállodába, és lefekszem kicsit, írok Otabeknek egy levelet, megpróbálom elmagyarázni neki, hogy miért vagyok dühös. Miért voltam dühös? 

A haragom teljes egészében Viktorra irányult. Viktorra, aki elment Japánba, aki "elfelejtette", hogy mit ígért nekem, és ahelyett, hogy tartotta magát volna hozzá, aljas módon díjnak tűzte ki egy eleve egyenlőtlen versenyben. Mindezt azért, hogy ő fél évig kettesben romantikázhasson Katsuki Yuurival, és utána magával hozza Szentpétervárra, edzőt fogadjon mellé, és nyilvánosan édelegjen vele. Ez nem csak nekem szúrta a szemem, hanem mindenki másnak is. Yuuri miatt Viktor képes lett volna sutba vágni a státuszát, a karrierjét, és a nagy visszatérését is. Az utolsó igazán pofátlan húzása az volt, amikor bejelentette, hogy eladja a moszkvai lakását, amit Szocsiért kapott az elnöktől - mert kitalálta, hogy Szentpéterváron szeretne inkább egy nagyobbat venni, hogy Yuurival majd szépen összeköltöznek, hogy úgy éljenek, mint a galambok. 

Szét akartam zúzni valamit. Leginkább Viktort magát. A szerelmüket Yuurival. Viktor pofátlan hazugságait. 

És akkor jött  _az ötlet._  

 

* * * 

 

Elsőnek mentem el zuhanyozni aznap este, amíg Viktor Yuurival Skype-olt, és alig vártam, hogy helyet cseréljünk a fürdőszobában. A telefonom kilencvenhat százalékra volt feltöltve, előzőleg letöröltem róla minden zenét és videót, hogy legyen az SD kártyán elég hely. Negyvenöt percnyi filmet tudtam vele egyszerre rögzíteni - úgy gondoltam, ennyi biztosan elég lesz. Levettem a kameráról a zárhangot, és lepattintottam a telefonról a hátlapját, majd rátettem arra a kis műanyag támaszra, amit akkor szoktam használni, ha az éjjeliszekrényemről nézem a Yutube-ot. Remegtek az ujjaim, amikor beállítottam felvételre, letettem az ablakba, és elé húztam a sötétítőfüggönyt, hogy csak az optikája látszódjon, és az is csak akkor, ha valaki kifejezetten keresi. Egyáltalán nem volt feltűnő.

Leültem az ágyra, elsétáltam a fürdőszobaajtóig, felkapcsoltam a villanyokat, lekapcsoltam őket, majd visszanéztem a felvételt: a mennyezeti világításnak maradnia kellett, anélkül nem lehetett látni semmit, de a hangot tökéletesen rögzítette - még szinte az is hallható volt rajta, ahogy Viktor a zuhany alatt az Újvilág szimfóniát énekli. A szívem a torkomban dobogott, amikor kikukáztam a próbavideót, és visszatettem az iPhone-t az állványra. A szögek tökéletesek voltak: most már nem volt más dolgom, mint várni. Amint a fürdőszobából elhalt a vízcsobogás, én újraindítottam a felvételt. 

Leültem az ágy szélére, és átvettem a pizsamámat, hogy mégse egy szál fürdőköpenyben üljek. Igyekeztem megőrizni a nyugalmam és lefoglalni magam a telefonom nélkül, ezért jobb híján elkezdtem bekrémezni a lábam, óvatosan kerülgetve a felszívódás különböző fázisaiban tündöklő kék-zöld-lila foltokat. 

Megmozdult a fürdőszobaajtó kilincse, és Viktor kilépett a szobába, fehér frottírköntösben, mezítláb, egy kisebb törölközővel dörzsölgetve a haját. Végignézett rajtam, ahogy az egyre hosszabb és csontosabb lábaimat krémezem, és hirtelen zavarba jöttem attól, hogy  _tudtam,_ mire gondol. Úgy nézhettem ki a laza, fekete dzsörzé sortomban és a hozzá passzoló „Goodbye Kitty” feliratú pólómban, mint egy lány, aki a strandon attól fél, hogy megkapja a nap. 

\- Mit bámulsz, Nikiforov? – dörrentem rá, Viktor pedig azonnal rájött, hogy mit is bámul, és miért is nem lenne szabad. Leült az ágyára, háttal nekem, és rápillantott a telefonja kijelzőjére. Yuuri nem írt neki ebben a negyed órában semmit.  
\- Nem tudtam, hogy ekkorákat esel… - mondta halkan és rezignáltan.  
\- Amúgy sem érdekelt volna… - húztam fel az orrom, és a maradék testápolót beletöröltem a combom hátsó oldalába.  
\- Azt gondolsz, amit akarsz… - vonta meg a vállát. – Nem kezdem újra a tegnapi beszélgetést.  
\- Tudod… - nyújtottam ki a lábaimat a takarón - …azt hiszem, megértettem, miért nem akartál Yuurival közös versenyen indulni. Csak meg akartad kímélni, igaz?  
\- Te meg mégis miről beszélsz? – fordult felém, sőt, át is mászott az ágya fölött, és letette a talpait a padlószőnyegre a két ágy között. Épp szemben ült a telefonom kamerájával.  
\- Egész életemben arra vártam, amire Yuuri... – néztem végig szomorúan a lábaimon - ...hogy ugyanazon a jégen korcsolyázzunk, te és én. De arra senki nem készített fel, hogy amennyire felemelő érzés veled versenyezni, ugyanannyira megalázó veszíteni veled szemben. Szerintem ezt te pontosan tudtad, és valahogy elintézted, hogy a döntőig ne legyen közös versenyetek. Nem akartad, hogy megint úgy járjon, mint Szocsiban – hogy bepánikoljon és elrontsa a kűrjét. Ezért inkább olyan beosztást kértél, hogy ne találkozzatok a döntőig. Én meg beáldozható voltam, mert úgyis változik a testem…  
\- Semmi közöm nem volt a versenybeosztáshoz… - húzta ki magát sértetten Viktor. A többit pedig még csak nem is kommentálta.  
\- Legalább akkor ne hazudj, amikor kettesben vagyunk! – ugattam rá dühösen.    
\- Nekem ma nincs erőm ehhez… - fordította el a fejét, és már állt volna fel az ágyáról, amikor én felpattantam az enyémről, és odaugrottam mellé, hogy a vállánál fogva visszaültessem a helyére. Így jó, hogy pont a profilját veszi a videó.

\- Én mindent megtettem neked, amire csak kértél… - mondtam tagoltan és didaktikusan. – Amikor azt akartad, hogy veszítsek Hasetsuban, veszítettem. Amikor azt akartad, hogy nyerjek, akkor elvittem előle az aranyat Barcelonában. Nem ezt vártad tőlem? Én mindig… mindig mindent megtettem érted, amit csak akartál, és te arra se vagy képes, hogy a szemembe mondd az igazságot?

Viktor nem  válaszolt a kérdésemre. Márpedig válaszolnia kellett a kérdésemre! Muszáj volt kicsikarnom belőle egy vallomást! 

\- Így volt, vagy nem? – nógattam. – Megtanítottam Yuurinak a Salchowot… és visszafogtam magam, hogy ő nyerjen Hasetsuban. Hogy neked ne kelljen hazautaznod velem.   
\- Valóban nem nyerhetett volna a kvad Sal nélkül… - ismerte be Viktor halkan. – És valóban visszafogtad magad.  
\- Aztán amikor Barcelonában átöleltél, pont a kűröm előtt, és azt mondtad, ne felejtsem el, mit is akarok igazán...  
\- Mit akarsz hallani, Jura? – vágta közbe hirtelen, én pedig egy pillanatra megijedtem, hogy talán megérezte a kamera jelenlétét. De Viktor addigra már túl dühös volt ahhoz, hogy bármi másra is figyelmet fordítson. – Hogy gyenge vagyok? Hogy önző vagyok? Hogy részrehajló vagyok? Igen, igen és újra csak igen!  
\- És ismerd be, csak azért kezdtél újra versenyezni, hogy Yuuri ne adja fel!

Nem tudok uralkodni a vonásaimon, és kiül az arcomra az utálat.  
\- Beismerem - bólintott, kétszer is.  
\- Minden… minden Katsuki Yuuri miatt volt! – szorultak ökölbe a kezeim, és csuklott el a hangom. – Mégis, mit láttál meg benne? Mit tud ő, amit én nem? Hogy lekorcsolyázta a  _Stammit,_  minden kvadodat triplára butítva? Mindenben jobb voltam nála,  _mindenben!_ Kiérdemeltem azt, hogy velem foglalkozz, ha nem is...  
\- Jura… - sóhajtott szomorúan. – Sajnálom, hogy ennyire mélyen megbántottalak. Tartoztam neked egy koreográfiával, elismerem, és én elsétáltam előle…  
\- Leszarom a koreográfiádat! – ripakodtam rá, és nem bírtam magamat. – Hát nem érted, Vitya? Mi  _egy csapat_ voltunk! Te ettől fosztottál meg, nem egyszerűen csak egy koreográfiától!  
\- Tényleg sajnálom, mit mondhatnék? – dobta hátra dühösen a fejét, és a nedves haja hátracsapódott a homlokából. – Sajnálom, hogy nem vagyok az a tökéletes bálvány, akinek hittél. Én is csak ember vagyok.  
\- Adtam neked haladékot… - haraptam össze az ajkaimat – ...hogy kiszórakozhasd magad vele, és utána gyere vissza közénk… de most már tudom, hogy hiába jöttél vissza. Bár maradtál volna Japánban! Most már tudom, hogy  _Viktor Nikiforov tényleg halott!  
_ \- Meglehet… - felelte látszólagos érdektelenséggel, ám nagyon is irritált hangon. – Lehet, hogy már régóta halott vagyok. Akkor miért nem hagysz végre békében nyugodni, Jurka?

Kifogytam az érvekből. Mit tehettem volna, ha mindent ilyen rohadt könnyedén beismer, és közben nem mond semmi olyat, ami felhasználható volna ellene?

Ekkor jutott eszembe a _második_ ötlet. 

Olyan gyorsan száguldott végig az idegpályáimon, hogy a kezem szinte előbb mozdult, mintsem felfoghattam volna, mit csinálok. A következő pillanatban már feltérdeltem az ágyán, a vállára támaszkodtam, és elmartam a száját, szinte erőszakkal próbálva behatolni a nyelvemmel a fogai közé. Közben számoltam magamban a másodperceket: vajon mikor fog eltolni magától? És csak annál jobban igyekeztem rácsimpaszkodni.

 _Három._ Három másodperccel később már szabadulni akart tőlem, de én nem hagytam magam, és úgy küzdöttem, mintha egy szakadék fölötti utolsó ágba kapaszkodnék. Nem akartam, hogy elszakadjon egymástól az ajkunk, mert az egyet jelentett volna azzal, hogy meg fog szólalni. 

\- Mi a fene ütött beléd? - nézett rám megrökönyödve, amikor a vállamnál fogva sikerült végül eltartania magától, épp csak annyira, hogy az arcunk már nem érhetett össze.   
Nem feleltem. Mit mondhattam volna erre mégis? Megpróbáltam újra közel hajolni hozzá, és újra megcsókolni. A szájának finom fogkrémíze volt.   
\- Ne, Jura... - már szabályosan kapálózott, de még mindig nem akart durván lelökni az ágyról. - Ne csináld ezt...   
\- Ne játszd meg magad... - halkan mormoltam a fogaim között, mint egy nyilvános szitokszót. - Nem a semmiért akartál közös szobát velem... és láttam, ahogy a lábaimat bámulod...  
\- Félreértettél... - megpróbált egyik kézzel hátranyúlni a tarkójához, hogy szétfejtse az összekulcsolt ujjaimat a nyakán, de amint csak fél kézzel tartott el magától, megint a közelébe tudtam férkőzni: ezúttal az ajkai helyett az arcát vettem célba, legfőképpen a szemét. Tudtam, hogy Viktor az a fajta, aki él-hal a gyengédségért, és sokkal kevésbé tud ellenállni egy puszinak a szemöldökén vagy a halántékán, mint egy csóknak vagy egy simogatásnak. - Jura, az ég szerelmére, tizenhat éves vagy...   
\- Na és? Nem most csinálnám először... - hazudtam szemrebbenés nélkül, és hogy a hazugságon ne kapjon rajta, gyorsan hozzátettem:  - Neked ennyi idős korodban már a fél kanadai hokiválogatott megvolt!

Viktor ebben a pillanatban taktikát váltott, és a helyzet passzív elszenvedőjéből nagyon is aktív ellenállója lett: minden finomkodás nélkül lenyomott az ágyra, és fölém mászott - a térdével leszorította a combomat, és ahogy birkóztunk egymással, sikerült mindkét csuklómat összefognia és a mellkasomhoz nyomnia. Olyan erővel szögezett a matrachoz, hogy moccanni sem bírtam, és kioktató modorban, ugyanakkor nagyon is szomorúan szinte az arcomba kiabált:  
\- Fogalmad sincs, miről beszélsz!   
\- Már két éve is kinéztél magadnak, pedig akkor még csak tizennégy voltam! - kiabáltam vissza rá dühösen. - Azt hiszed, nem vettem észre? Ha nem jön közbe Katsuki Yuuri, már rég túl lettünk volna rajta! Én mindent megtettem érted,  _mindent_ , amire csak kértél, vagy amire megkérni is gyáva voltál, úgyhogy vedd tudomásul, Vitya, hogy  _tartozol_ nekem ezzel! 

Kifürkészhetetlen pillantással pásztázta végig az arcomat, de közben valami mély, zsigeri szinten hallottam a fejemben a gondolatait, ahogy azt szajkózta magában: _tartozom, tartozom..._  mintha a szó értelmét próbálta volna felidézni. Vagy mint amikor a lemezjátszóban elakad a tű, és egymásba kapcsolódó, végtelen köröket ró, ugyanazt a frázist ismételgetve. Rajtam állt, hogy a tűt kimozdítsam a helyéről.

Már nem tolt el magától, amikor újra megcsókoltam. Attól féltem, hogy tényleg csak a kényszer és a zsarolás hatására adja meg magát, de hamar elhessegettem magamtól a gondolatot, amikor megéreztem, hogy visszacsókol. 

Lesimítottam a fürdőköpenyt a válláról, és mindkét kezemmel a karjába markoltam. Viktor bőrének még úgy is hideg és nyirkos volt a tapintása, hogy nemrég vett egy forró zuhanyt. Felnyomtam magam az ágyról, és félig az ölébe ültem: a pizsamám anyagán és az ő fürdőköpenyén keresztül is megéreztem a merevedését. Áthúztam a pizsamafelsőmet a fejemen, és feltérdeltem mellette, hogy le tudjam tolni a sortomat. Neki még ennél is egyszerűbb dolga volt, csak kioldotta az övet a köntösén.

Éhes szemekkel néztem végig rajta, életemben először nem csak lopott pillantásokkal, nem csak az ernyedt részleteket látva, és azonnal eldöntöttem, hogy nekem a teljes csomag kell. Volt némi fogalmam arról, hogy hogyan is működik a szex valaki mással, így aztán igyekeztem gyakorlottnak látszó mozdulatokkal a kezembe, majd a számba venni. Nem akartam, hogy tudja, most csinálom először. Nem akartam, hogy túl nagy jelentőséget tulajdonítson neki. Én sem akartam neki túl nagy jelentőséget tulajdonítani. Ez csak szex, nem igaz? Bárki képes rá, nincs benne semmi mágia.

Csak annyi időre álltam fel az ágyról, hogy elmarjam az enyémről a testápolós flakont. Viktort bármikor utolérhette a valóság, és én azon reszkettem, hogy csak ne most kapjon észbe, ne most kezdjen el moralizálni, ne most jusson eszébe Yuuri. Tudtam, hogy ez egy egyszeri alkalom lesz köztünk, és azt akartam, hogy nyomot hagyjon bennem… hogy érezzem másnap. Miközben két ujjal sebtében magamba nyomkodtam egy nagyobb adag testápolót, Viktor lerugdosta a paplant és a fürdőköpenyét az ágyról, majd hanyatt fekve egyszerre simogatott a tekintetével és a kezeivel.

Végignyúltam a testén, és a hasunk közé dörzsöltem a saját merevedésem, egy kis előváladékot masztolva szét a bőrén. Újból csókolóztunk, ezúttal inkább kétségbeesetten, mint gyengéden. A szeme idegesen villant egyet, majd elfordult tőlem, amikor megérezte, hogy próbálom a makkját a testembe tuszkolni.

\- Óvatosan… - szisszent fel, de nem a fájdalomtól, és nem maga miatt: - …holnap versenyed van.  
\- Nem érdekel… - nyomtam csókot a szája sarkára. – A mai rövidprogramom úgyis csak a második helyre lesz elég. Majd jövő héten megverlek Moszkvában, hazai pályán… hogy érezd a szeretetemet…

Viktor elvigyorodott, és végre hajlandó volt segíteni: megemelte az ágyékát, és egy hosszú, hangos hisszenéssel tövig belémcsúszott.

\- Ez az én Juracskám… - mondta mosolyogva, és a tenyerébe fogta az arcom.

Egészen eddig nem tűnt hatalmasnak. Most, hogy bennem volt, már úgy éreztem, mintha valami vadállat hágott volna meg. Viktor pedig nem kímélt, és lassú ütemre mozgatta fel-le a csípőjét, miközben én a törzse mellé húzott térdeimre támaszkodva próbáltam lépést tartani vele.

\- Mondd ezt még egyszer… - nyögtem, Viktor pedig megragadta a farkam, és gyors ütemben mozgatni kezdte rajta a markát.  
\- Jurka… Juracska... - sóhajtotta, és a szemei olyan gyönyörűen elködösültek, olyan szépséges hártyát bocsátott rájuk a szempillái sűrű erdeje, hogy már a látványtól is képes lettem volna elmenni.  
\- Mondd, hogy a tiéd vagyok… - ringattam magam az ölén.  
\- Az enyém vagy. Az én kicsi Juracskám…  
\- Ahh, Vitya…

Minden nagyon gyorsan történt. A fájdalom közvetlenül azután ért utol, hogy a hasára élveztem. Ő még mindig bennem volt, kíméletlen tempóban és egyre türelmetlenebbül közeledve a saját kielégülése felé, és félig zárt szemhéjai mögül az arcomat figyelte, elnyílt szájjal és erőlködve. Már mindketten csak túl akartunk lenni rajta, mint a kűrjeink utolsó másodpercein, amikor már nincsenek hátra ugrások, csak a forgás, és már nem számít, mennyire szédülünk bele. Előredőltem, mit sem törődve a fájdalommal, hogy elérjem a kezemmel az arcát, és a homlokától kiindulva finoman belefésüljek a puha, egérszőke hajába. Viktor pedig, mintha csak erre várt volna egész idáig, egész testében megfeszült, és fájdalmasan felnyögött. Én alig vártam, hogy végre lefordulhassak róla.

Mila mondta, hogy az első szex soha nem az igazi. Hogy ne tartogassam magam senkinek, mert úgyis csalódás lesz. De Viktor megkönnyebbülését látva még magányosabbnak és nyomorultabbnak éreztem magam, mint az együttlétünk alatt. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Csak a statisztika kedvéért, van köztetek olyan, aki nem erre számított, és meglepetésként érte a dolog? (Írástechnikai szempontok miatt kérdezem. Igyekeztem azért előre vetíteni az elmúlt fejezetekben, gyakorlatilag az elejétől fogva, de nem tudom, átjött-e.) 
> 
> Köszönöm, hogy olvassátok!


	8. VII./II.

Másodszor is lezuhanyoztam aznap este. Nem vágytam arra a rendkívül romantikus érzésre, ahogyan a langyos sperma kicsordogál a fenekemből az éjszaka folyamán.

A forró víz megnyugtatott, és egy kicsit el tudtam távolodni Viktortól és a történtekről. Magam sem értettem, miért, de úgy éreztem, hülyeséget csináltam. Nem voltak erkölcsi aggályaim, sem Yuuri, sem Otabek nem jutott akkor eszembe, és nem is gondoltam azt, hogy bűnt követtem volna el. Elmúlt éjfél, tíz óra múlva már a jégen kéne melegítenem, de emiatt sem éreztem megbánást. A fájdalom sem zavart még, amíg a zuhanyfejből spriccelő lágy vízsugár tompította az érzékeimet. A hátam és a lábaim ennél sokkal jobban szoktak fájni.

Kihoztam magammal a pizsamámat a szobából, hogy mégse meztelenül menjek vissza Viktorhoz – a fekete, gonosz Hello Kitty-fejes póló akkor egyszerre tűnt gyerekesnek és idegennek számomra. A puha anyaga miatt vettem meg, egy kifejezetten pizsamákat áruló barcelonai boltban még előző télen, és akkor még az se zavart, hogy ez nyilvánvalóan egy női pizsama. Most már nagyon is zavart. Legalább egy percig álltam a fürdőszobaajtó előtt, a kilincsre tett kézzel, és nem bírtam rávenni magam, hogy kimenjek azon az ajtón.

Viktor az én ágyamban feküdt. Az ő ágyán pedig fel volt göngyölve a paplan, a tetején pedig a paplanhuzat és a lepedő, szépen élére hajtva. Az éjjeliszekrényen egy üveg bordeaux-i bor, mellette pohár, az alján kékesen csillogott még egy korty bor.

\- Ez most mi. – Nem kérdés volt, reméltem, Viktor érzékeli a hangomon.  
\- Inkább vörösborfoltot, mint spermafoltot lássanak meg holnap a takarítók… - mondta olyan magától értetődően, hogy felhorkantam az arckifejezésén.  
\- Te ezt alaposan végiggondoltad… - terítettem a törölközőmet az egyik szék támlájára. – Nem először csinálod, mi?  
\- Naná, hogy nem… - mosolyodott el Viktor a saját leleményességén.  
\- Hol fogsz aludni? – kérdeztem, és igyekeztem nem kajánul vigyorogni magamban.  
\- Hát itt… - mutatott végig az ágyamon, és kinyújtotta felém a karját. – Gyere ide, Jurka.  
\- Nem fogok veled egy ágyban aludni… - húztam fel az orrom. – Akkor inkább…  
\- Azt mondtam, hogy _gyere ide!_

Ez már nem kérés volt, és nem is felajánlás. Olyan hideg, parancsoló tekintettel nézett rám, hogy egy belenyugvó kis grimasz kíséretében végül odasétáltam az ágyhoz, leültem rá, majd végigdőltem rajta. Már előre sejtettem, hogy ebből csak egy gigantikus hátfájás sülhet ki, mire felébredünk, de nem is ez zavart a legjobban, hanem az a törődő, gyengéd mozdulat, amivel magához húzott, és a hátamat a mellkasához szorította. A jobb kezét átdugta a nyakam alatt, a ballal átölelte a derekam, és megkereste az én bal kezem, hogy összefűzze az ujjainkat.

\- Nincs szükségem babusgatásra… - jelentettem ki halkan, és hiába gondolta egy részem teljesen komolyan, egy másik részemnek nagyon is jólesett az érintése. Ezt a másik részt próbáltam folyamatosan a felszín alá nyomni, mert ennek a részemnek nem volt létjogosultsága. Viktor nem a szeretőm. Soha nem voltunk, és soha nem is leszünk együtt. Viktor Katsuki Yuurit szereti, hozzá fog visszamenni, ha ennek a versenynek vége van.  
\- Lehet, hogy nekem van szükségem rá, erre nem gondoltál? – kérdezte Viktor vidáman, és az arcát a hajamba fúrta.

Azt akartam mondani neki, hogy hagyja abba. Ne legyen velem kedves. Ez az egész úgysem igazi. Annyira se igazi, amennyire a videó annak mutatja. Az nem én vagyok, aki meglovagolja Viktort, az valaki más – valaki merészebb, bevállalósabb; valaki, akinek nincs mit veszítenie. Az álcája, vagy az álarca annak, aki én igazából vagyok.

\- Mondok neked egy esti mesét… - súgta Viktor a hajamba. – Mesélek neked valamit egy fiúról, aki…  
\- Jajj, ne… - nevettem el magam. – Ez egy tanulságos mese lesz?  
Viktor bólintott. Az orra a koponyámhoz ért közben.  
\- Roppant tanulságos. Majd meglátod…  
\- Utálom a tanulságos meséket… - húztam el a számat. Tényleg utáltam őket. A papa csak ilyeneket ismert, és egész gyerekkoromban ezeket kellett hallgatnom: a róka és a holló, a tücsök és a hangya… Vajon melyik gyereket érdekli egy olyan mese, aminek nem happy end a vége, hanem valami nagy, mély, késő-bánat-okosság?  
\- Ezt sem fogod szeretni, de ettől még hallanod kell… - mondja szigorúan Viktor. – Szóval, kezdem elölről. Egyszer volt, hol nem volt, még az üveghegyen is túl, élt egy fiú, akinek az egész élete a korcsolyáról szólt. Ez a fiú tizenöt éves korára minden létező versenyt megnyert…  
\- Ifjúsági világbajnok is volt? – kérdeztem mosolyogva.  
\- Volt, igen… - bólintott Viktor.  
\- Hívhatjuk a fiút Jurkának?  
\- Hívhatjuk akár Jurkának is… - felelte Viktor szárazon. – De most csitt, én mesélek! Tehát, ott tartottam, hogy a tizenöt éves Jurka minden versenyén jól szerepelt, és megnyerte az ifjúsági világbajnokságot. Éppen csak betöltötte a tizenötödik életévét, amikor csodálatos dolog történt vele: bekerült az olimpiai keretbe, és a válogatottal együtt elutazhatott Amerikába.

Ekkor jöttem rá, hogy nem rólam van szó: nekem még két évem volt hátra az első téli olimpiámig, de tudtam, valahonnan rémlett, hogy Viktor 2002-ben kijutott Salt Lake Citybe, és valami rekordot is döntött azzal, hogy az egyik legfiatalabb versenyző volt a téli olimpiák történetében. Persze, akkoriban még Jagugyin volt Oroszország első számú korcsolyázója, mellette másnak nem jutott rivaldafény, pláne hogy ő hozta haza az aranyat – de Viktor is ott döngette már a kapukat, hogy aztán 2006-ban Torinóban már ő állhasson fel a dobogó legmagasabb fokára.

\- Persze, győzelemről vagy helyezésről álmodni sem mert… - folytatta tovább Viktor a meséjét - …de felvonulhatott a megnyitón az orosz zászló alatt, a legtöbbet igyekezett kihozni magából, és tulajdonképpen elégedett volt azzal, hogy az első tizenöt legjobb korcsolyázó között lehetett az egész világon. Találkozott a barátaival, elment megnézni a többi sportág versenyeit is, esténként pedig együtt bulizott a világ legjobb sportolóival. És ekkor, egyik este, a szállodában meglátott egy gyönyörű férfit, akibe teljesen belehabarodott.

Viktor talán nem érzékelte, de még közelebb húzott magához, mintha meg akarna védeni valamitől. Már kezdtem sejteni, hogy ez valami példabeszéd-féle lesz a saját ártatlanságáról, meg arról, hogy mindig legyen nálam óvszer, és használjam is… de nem akartam már közbekotyogni.

\- A tizenöt éves Jurkának nagyon tetszett az a pasas. Az sem érdekelte, hogy legalább tíz évvel idősebb nála. Magas volt, gyönyörű haj és szemek, széles vállak, egzotikus vonások – olyan távol állt a szláv esztétikától, amit otthon megszokott, hogy nem tudott betelni vele. Kiderítette, hogy a férfi a kanadai hokiválogatott tartalékosa, és attól kezdve állandóan a kanadai hokisok között sündörgött, remélve, hogy közelebb kerülhet hozzá. Magában azért fohászkodott, hogy nehogy nős legyen, és ne undorodjon tőle. De hát Jurka nagyon szép fiú volt, mindenki rajongott érte, így aztán magabiztosan hihette, hogy nyert ügye van, amikor a kanadaiak megszerezték az aranyérmet, és elhívták magukkal ünnepelni utána.

Ekkor már rosszat sejtettem. Viktor és a kanadai hokiválogatott esete még az én kis kezdő koromban is kísértett az egyesületben, mint a legszaftosabb pletykák egyike. Ennél már csak Lilja és Jakov válása foglalkoztatta jobban az embereket, de egy biztos: még az internet és a szociális média előtti időkben is nagyon lassan haltak ki a kényes sztorik a közös emlékezetből.

\- Jurka egész este próbált a gyönyörű férfi közelébe férkőzni… - mesélte tovább a történetét, steril, érzelmektől mentes hangon - …és közben másokkal is beszélgetett, kapott néhány felest fű alatt, mert hát ő már felnőtt versenyen indult, és el is várta, hogy felnőttként kezeljék. Aztán az este folyamán odakerült a gyönyörű kanadai pasas és a legjobb haverja mellé, majd beszélgetni kezdett velük. Jobban beszélt franciául, mint angolul, és a két férfi jókat mosolygott az aranyos, orosz akcentusán. Meghívták egy-két kör vodkára, és Jurka büszkén bizonygatta, hogy ő orosz, és a Névát is ki tudná inni, ha vodka folyna a medrében. Aztán addig-addig édelgett a csinos jéghokissal, amíg a barátja az ölébe nem ültette, és meg nem érezte a nadrágján keresztül a férfi merevedését. Jurka akkor arra gondolt: hát, nem pont erre számítottam, de megfordult már a fejemben, milyen jó lenne két pasival egyszerre csinálni, és tulajdonképpen ez a másik se néz ki rosszul. Már úgyis ciki tizenöt évesen szűznek lenni, és inkább egy idegennel történjen meg, mint az egyesületen belül valakivel, hogy aztán másról se beszéljenek a többiek hónapokon át. Abban a pillanatban Jurkának ez így tűnt logikusnak. Így aztán fészkelődött egy kicsit a hokis ölében, hozzádörgölte a fenekét, és a vodkától bátorságot nyerve belenézett a gyönyörű hokis szemeibe, és tett neki egy visszautasíthatatlan ajánlatot. Két perccel később már egy szomszédos helyiségben voltak, egy kétes tisztaságú kanapén, és Jurka életében először vett farkat a szájába, miközben a meztelen fenekére fröccsent egy kis nyál, és két vastag ujj próbálgatta, hogy mennyire szűk. Figyelsz rám?  
\- Figyelek… - rezzentem össze.  
\- Akkor jó. Nos, Jurka nem pont erre számított, szeretett volna valami kis romantikát, gyengédséget, vagy legalább szerette volna, ha egy kicsit türelmesebbek vele. Valahonnan aztán előkerült egy flakon vazelin is, és egy idegen hang azt mondta angolul, hogy azt nem úgy kell, a legkisebbtől kell a legnagyobb felé haladni. Jurka nem tudta még csak oldalra se fordítani a fejét, mert tele volt a szája a gyönyörű férfi farkával, de azt azért megsejtette, hogy aki a fenekéhez állt, és aki elsőként belé akart hatolni, az nem az a bizonyos legjobb barát volt, aki eddig ujjazta. És szeretett volna tiltakozni, de akkor egy tenyér csattant az arcán, és rászóltak, hogy ne fogazzon. A gyönyörű férfi olyan erővel baszta szájba, hogy majdnem megfulladt, amikor a torkába élvezett. Prüszkölt, köhögött, és a következő pillanatban már másvalaki volt a szájában – szőrös, vizeletszagú, pocakos, nagydarab férfi. Jurka pedig rájött, hogy nagyot hibázott, besétált az oroszlán barlangjába, és ha itt bármivel is próbálkozik, ezek a ragadozók élve felfalják. Gyorsan végiggondolta a lehetőségeit, és rájött, hogy akkor szabadul a leggyorsabban, ha a legkevesebb ellenállást tanúsítja. Akkor hamarabb vége lesz. Így sem lett persze elég hamar vége.

Nyeltem egy hatalmasat, és éreztem, hogy elerednek a könnyeim. Viktor olyan természetességgel beszélt a saját csoportos megerőszakolásáról, mint egy természetfilm narrátora, aki épp bemutatja, hogyan tépnek szét az oroszlánok egy sérült gazellát. Az egész testem felforrósodott, és remegni kezdtem, ahogy hallgattam tovább.

\- Jurka egy idő után már nem is számolta, hányan voltak. A csapatnak hivatalosan huszonhárom tagja volt, de azért közöttük is nyilván akadtak heteroszexuálisak, homofóbok, vagy olyanok, akik szerették a feleségüket, vagy csak megsajnálták a tizenöt éves fiút, esetleg féltek a következményektől. Jurka igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha élvezné. Hogy ne mindenki a megkínzott fenekét használja, azt mondta, élvezzenek az arcára. Amikor végre mindenki végzett vele, rádobtak egy kanadai nemzeti melegítőt. Alig találta meg a ruháit, és alig bírta visszavenni őket. Gyalog kellett visszasétálnia a szállodáig, és azt sem tudta, merre jár éppen. Nagyon hideg volt aznap éjjel, és már reggel hat óra volt, mire visszatalált a szobájába. Imádkozott azért, hogy senkivel ne találkozzon a folyosón, és csak beállhasson a zuhany alá, lemoshassa magáról a kanszagot. Majdnem egy órán keresztül állt a forró vízpárában, és sírt. Nem mert elmenni orvoshoz, pedig érezte, hogy ezt kellene tennie. A haját háromszori mosás és balzsamozás után is ragacsosnak és csomósnak érezte, ezért aztán odaállt a fürdőszobatükör elé, és körömollóval levagdosta az egészet. Közben végig a saját szemébe nézett, és mivel Jurka okos gyerek volt, tudta, hogy csak két választása van: az első, hogy áldozatként tekint magára. Elmegy az edzőjéhez, elmondja neki, hogy mi történt, az edzője elviszi orvoshoz, és majd idővel feldolgozza a bűntudatot, és felhagy az önhibáztatással. Jurka pedig nem akart áldozat lenni. Így aztán reggel vidáman szállt ki a liftből a svédasztalos reggelire igyekezve, még oda is integetett a kanadai hokisoknak, azután leült az asztalhoz az akkori két legjobb barátja, Brian és Stéphane mellé, és elújságolta nekik, milyen vad éjszakája volt. Jurka azt mondta magának, ha már mindenképpen a szájára fogja venni őt az egész olimpia, legalább azt a verziót beszéljék ki, amiben ő nem egy butuska, naiv kamasz volt, hanem egy nagyon is felnőtt, érett, és felszabadult srác, aki ha akar, akkor bevállal nyolc jéghokist egymás után. Jurka elhatározta, hogy nyolcan voltak, és kész. Ezt volt a legkönnyebb elhitetni, és idővel elhinni is.

Levegőt is alig kaptam Viktor szorításában – és hiába igyekeztem visszatartani, egy keserves kis nyögés felszakadt a torkomból, olyan önkéntelenül, hogy elnémítani se tudtam. Viktor ujjai megszorították az enyémeket, mintha azt akarnák mondani: _semmi baj, minden rendben van, ez már régen történt, látod, még mindig itt vagyok._

\- Ezt még soha nem meséltem el senkinek... - fészkelte magát közelebb hozzám. Nem könnyítette meg a helyzetemet, annyi szent, mert tudtam, hogy igaza mond.  
\- Most… - nyeltem vissza a könnyeimet - …miért?  
\- Mondtam neked, ez egy tanulságos mese… - feleli erőltetett vidámsággal. – A tanulságot minden kisfiúnak magának kell levonnia belőle. De ha kíváncsi vagy, akkor elmondhatom, hogy mi az én tanulságom.  
\- Hogy nem szabad egy rakás idegen pasival együtt piálni? – horkantam fel a keserűségtől.  
\- Tévedés! – Viktor olyan erősen szorított magához, hogy érzem a bordáit a hátamban. – Az én tanulságom az, hogy a te tested a te _integritásod._ Te döntesz arról, hogy hogyan bánsz vele. Erre nem tanítanak meg az egyesületben – sőt, az ellenkezőjét tanítják: hogy úgy gondolj a saját testedre, mint egy eszközre. Ezzel korcsolyázol, ezzel keresed a kenyered, ezért vigyáznod kell rá, gondoskodnod róla, ápolni a sérüléseit, megőrizni a ruganyosságát, de végső sorban a tested egy tőled független tárgy marad. És ez _rohadtul_ nem igaz, Jura.

Hiába nem akartam, hátrébb húzódott, és átfordított a másik oldalamra, hogy szemközt feküdjünk egymással. Nem szoktam meg tőle a káromkodásokat, még mindig nem – a szigora ebben a pillanatban jobban bánt, mint mindaz, amit az imént rám zúdított. Azt szerettem volna hinni, hogy úgysem igaz az egész; Viktor csak kitalálta ezt a történetet, csak manipulál, mint mindig mindenkit… de ahogy a szemembe nézett, és az ő tekintete is fátyolos volt a könnyektől, már nem voltak kétségeim afelől, hogy ez valóban megtörtént vele.

\- Mindenki, akivel együtt vagy, nyomot hagy benned, ahogy te is nyomot hagysz azokban, akikkel együtt vagy. Egyszer… - nyelt egy nagyot Viktor, és az ádámcsutkája idegesen le-fel ugrált közben - …egyszer a repülőn, valami női magazinban olvastam arról, hogy minden szexuális aktus egy hét éves karmát keletkeztet két ember között. Mert ennyi idő, amíg minden sejt kicserélődik a testedben. Akár alkalmi kefélésről, akár szeretkezésről van szó, a tested hét évig fogja viselni a nyomát, akkor is, ha többet nem ismétlődik meg köztetek. Úgyhogy soha, soha ne gondold azt, hogy „ez csak szex, nem számít”, mert igenis számít. A szex nem olyan, mint a korcsolyázás, a szex nem egy sport. Nem véletlenül nem lehet benne indulni az olimpián. Érted, amit mondok?  
\- Ezért nem feküdtél le még Yuurival? – ráncoltam össze a homlokom.  
\- Ezért. – Egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. – És azért, mert azt akarom, hogy számítson. Hogy jelentsen valamit. Össze fogunk házasodni, Jura.  
\- Akkor meg velem miért? – háborodtam fel, és legszívesebben elrúgtam volna magam tőle. Fél órája még egymáshoz ragadva üzekedtünk, és most a házasságáról magyaráz nekem? Viktornak sose volt bőr a képén. – Te rohadék…  
\- Azért, mert ha én visszautasítottalak volna, akkor te felhúzod az orrod, és keresel egy könnyebb prédát nálam – JJ-t, Christ, Georgijt, Milát, bárkit, csak minél hamarabb túl legyél rajta, és ne legyél tizenhat évesen még mindig szűz.  
\- Nem vagyok szűz! – csattantam fel, mire Viktor szomorkásan elmosolyodott.  
\- Hát most már tényleg nem… - görbült le a szája sarka. – De ismerd be, hogy te sem feltétlenül így akartad… ahogy én sem így akartam neked.

Sóhajtottam egy nagyot. Az éjjeliszekrényén a lámpa égője villódzni kezdett, azután a fénye visszaállt a korábbi sárgás melegségre, és úgy is maradt. Meleg volt a paplan alatt úgy, hogy ennyire közel feküdtünk egymáshoz, pedig Viktor csak egy alsónadrágot viselt, semmi mást.

\- Hogy akartad nekem? – kérdeztem halkan, és Viktor a lehető leggyengédebb mozdulattal a fülem mögé simítgatta a hajam.  
\- Egy rendes sráccal… mondjuk ezzel az Otabekkel… - felelte álmodozó mosollyal. – Valami kevésbé steril helyen, mint ez a hotelszoba. Ahol vannak személyes tárgyak is, és otthonosság vesz körül, és Puccini szól a háttérben. És a srác sokáig simogatott és csókolt volna előtte. Valami rendes síkosítót használt volna, hogy ne okozzon neked fájdalmat. Aztán együtt fürödtetek volna…

Megint elkapott a sírhatnék. Rájöttem, hogy Viktornak ebben ugyanúgy nem volt része, ahogyan nekem sem. Milyen partnerei voltak az évek során, te jó ég! A kevésbé ügyes srácok az egyesületből, akik mind azt hitték, hogyha Viktor Nikiforovval dugnak, akkor a tehetsége, az ereje, a gyorsasága, és a sikerei majd átcsordogálnak beléjük is. Aztán Chris, akivel a versenyek után mindig együtt voltak, és akinek Viktor vette el a szüzességét – meglehet, épp olyan nyálas és csöpögős módon, ahogy a velem kapcsolatos elképzeléseit is felvázolta.

Chris nem sokban különbözött Yuuritól: odáig volt Viktorért, éveken át üldözte a rajongásával, Viktor pedig – amilyen kis joviális – megvárta, amíg Chris elkezdett felnőtt versenyekre járni, aztán elvitte valami kevésbé steril és sokkal otthonosabb helyre egy hotelszobánál, rendes síkosítót használt, és sokáig simogatta és csókolgatta, mielőtt a magáévá tette volna. Vajon mennyiben befolyásolták Christ a történtek, és mennyi szerepe volt Viktornak abban, hogy olyan lett, amilyen? 

Abban a pillanatban igyekeztem kiradírozni mindezt a gondolataim közül. Katsuki Yuurit, akivel Viktor majd össze fog házasodni (hol, mikor, hogyan?), Otabeket, aki az első és egyetlen igazi barátom volt; Christ, aki ártatlan, szőke angyal-fiúból egy gátlástalanul és arcpirítóan szexi démonná nőtte ki magát. Az óra menthetetlenül ketyegett a reggel felé, közeledett a szabadprogram versenynapja, amin Viktornak remekelnie kellett, nekem pedig legalább erőfeszítéseket kellett volna tennem… de nem akartam, hogy az éjszaka véget érjen. Az egyet jelentett volna azzal, hogy minden visszatér a régi kerékvágásba: Viktor Yuuri mellé, én pedig az egyágyas kollégiumi szobába, ahol nem volt más társaságom, csak az Operák Könyvének szétfoszlott, 1967-es kiadása.

Viktor még mindig a hajamat simogatta, ezért felbátorodtam, és megkérdeztem tőle:  
\- Lehetne… - az alsó ajkamba haraptam, és lesütöttem a szemem - …még egyszer?  
\- Még egyszer? – vonta fel Viktor zavartan a szemöldökét.  
\- És akkor ez lenne az első alkalom… - tettem hozzá bátortalanul. Gondoltam, ha már mindenképp megcsalta Yuurit, az már mindegy, hogy hányszor, nem igaz?  
\- Persze… - csókolta meg a homlokomat. – De akkor ez lesz a nulladik alkalom, az előző pedig a mínusz első volt. Az elsőt meg tartogasd valakinek, aki igazán számít. Rendben? Megígéred?  
\- Megígérem.

Bármit megígértem volna akkor neki. Tényleg bármit.

A nulladik alkalom sokkal közelebb állt az elképzelt, idealizált elsőhöz. Igaz, nem szólt közben Puccini a háttérben, és továbbra is csak egy francia levendulás testápoló állt rendelkezésünkre, de ezúttal hagytam, hogy Viktor irányítson, hogy alám fektessen egy törölközőt, hogy kényeztessen a szájával – egyszerűen gyönyörűnek éreztem magam a figyelmétől. Tudtam, hogy számítok neki. Hogy _én is_ számítok neki. Amikor átölelte a hátam, és én a nyakába kapaszkodtam, egy pillanatig úgy éreztem magam, mintha együtt korcsolyáznánk. Nem vízszintesen feküdtünk egy ágyon, hanem függőlegesen siklottunk a jégen: éreztem a lábamon a hideget, a csontjaimban a sebesség mámorát – és szerettem volna azt mondani Viktornak, hogy nem volt igaza, a szex igenis olyan, mint a korcsolyázás, mintha némán repültünk volna a párhuzamos síkok között. Végül nem szólaltam meg, és a szememet is alig nyitottam ki. Viktor nagyon tudta, hogy mit csinál. Nagyon jó volt vele.

Összegabalyodva ébredtünk fel reggel, és persze mindkettőnknek mindene fájt a természetellenes alvópóztól, de ez akkor már nem számított. Viktor lóbalzsammal kente a hátát, én körömvirág-krémmel a lila foltjaimat, és közben egymásra mosolyogtunk, mint két mélyen együttérző nyomorék. De még körülvett minket az őszinteségnek egyfajta tünékeny burka, ami megengedte azt is, hogy keretek között ugyan, de feszegessem a bizalmi légkör határait.  
\- Kérdezhetek még valamit? – lehajoltam, hogy bekössem az edzőcipőm, és Viktor ne láthassa az arcomat. – A tegnaphoz kapcsolódóan.  
\- Persze… - felelte, és begombolta, majd felhúzta a sliccét. Iszonyú vékonynak látszott a reggeli fényben, szűk fekete farmerben, meztelen felsőtesttel.  
\- Miért pont Yuuri? – emeltem rá egy pillanatra a tekintetem. – Erre nem válaszoltál.  
\- Az a kérdés, hogy miért pont Yuuri, vagy hogy miért nem te?

 _Touché._ Viktor tapintatlansága mindig egy kicsit a szadizmussal volt határos.

\- Mindkettő… - vontam meg a vállam, mintha nem is érdekelt volna igazán, mit mond.  
\- Hogy _eredetileg_ mit láttam meg benne? – Viktor tűnődve a plafonra nézett, mintha oda lenne felírva a válasz. – Izgatta a fantáziámat, hogy valaki, akinek ennyire jó a technikája, hogyan lehet ennyire középszerű korcsolyázó. Úgy voltam vele, mint Michelangelo a márványtömbbel: hogy ott van benne a szobor, csak le kell faragni róla a fölösleget.  
\- Szó szerint… - jegyeztem meg cinikusan.  
\- Te, Jura, te már az első pillanattól kezdve készen voltál… - tette hozzá egy elégedett mosollyal. – Téged ismertelek, mint a tenyeremet.  
\- Szóval nem jelentettem elég kihívást? – egyenesedtem fel a székben, és Viktor, talán hogy eltakarja előlem az igenlő arckifejezését, inkább belebújt egy tiszta pólóba.  
\- Nem erről van szó… - simítgatta Viktor a helyzetet. – Te tizenöt éves voltál, a pályád elején, ő meg huszonhárom, készen arra, hogy feladja a versenyzést. Én meg huszonhét, végképp készen arra, hogy feladjam a versenysportot, és valami mást keressek helyette. De csak ehhez az egy dologhoz értettem, ezért arra gondoltam, kipróbálom magam edzőként… és ha már edzeni fogok valakit, akkor az legyen egy márványtömb, ne egy márványszobor. Tetszett, hogy a saját képemre formálhatom, hogy mindent megcsinál, amit mondok neki…  
\- Én is megcsináltam mindent, amit mondtál nekem… - szúrtam közbe mogorván, Viktor pedig halkan elnevette magát.  
\- Tudom, Jura, tudom! De itt jött a fordulat: akárhogy is próbálkoztam nála, mindig lerázott. Engem még soha életemben nem utasított vissza senki, pláne nem olyasvalaki, aki nyilvánvalóan odáig volt értem. Nem tudtam mire vélni az egészet. Aztán… - az emlék felidézésétől Viktor tekintete egészen ellágyult - …tavaly nyár végén, amikor kint ültünk a tengerparton, és én megkérdeztem tőle, mit szeretne, mi legyek neki – apafigura, báty, edző, szerető – akkor ő azt felelte: azt szeretné, ha önmagam lennék. És ez engem nagyon mélyen megérintett. Mert őszintén szólva… fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy milyen is vagyok valójában. Hogy ki az a Viktor Nikiforov. Persze, egy világbajnok korcsolyázó, Oroszország nemzeti hőse, olimpiai aranyérmes, aki mindig meglepetést okoz a közönségének. De soha életemben nem lehettem igazán… önmagam. Érted? Négyéves korom óta az életem a korcsolyázásról szólt, és sosem gondoltam bele abba, hogy ki vagy mi vagyok a korcsolyázás nélkül.

Nem igazán tudtam követni akkor, hogy mit mondott. Persze, azóta többször is megpróbáltam felidézni magamban a szavait, és az értelmüket nagyjából le tudtam szűrni, rávetíteni a saját életemre, de tizenhat évesen ez még nagyon zavarosnak tűnt – olyasminek, amit rögtönözve talált ki.  
\- Ahogy elkezdtem komolyabban edzeni Yuurit, és versenyekre járni vele… - tette az ágyra a sporttáskáját, a felgöngyölt ágyneműkupac mellé, hogy ellenőrizze, minden megvan-e a versenyhez - …rájöttem, hogy élvezem vele az edzéseket. Majdnem annyira – sőt, néha talán jobban is – mintha a saját versenyemre készülnék. Amikor pedig jó eredményt ért el valahol, én büszkébb voltam rá, mint önmagamra. Megtaláltam a saját utamat, az új szenvedélyemet, és közben Yuuriról lemállottak a márványrétegek, előbukkant a mélyből ez a gyönyörű szobor…

Erre már nem voltam kíváncsi. Viktor olyan kitörő örömmel és szenvedéllyel beszélt Yuuriról, hogy már attól is hányingerem lett, hogy hallgatnom kell.  
\- Oké, oké, értem már… - dohogtam. – Beleszerettél a saját művedbe.  
\- Akkor mégsem érted… - fordított hátat nekem, és kezdte el hajtogatni az előző napi szennyes ruháit. – Nem ő az én művem, hanem én vagyok az övé. Mellette jöttem rá, hogy ki is vagyok valójában.  
\- Szóval igazából önmagadat szereted… - nevettem fel, és elnyomtam magamban egy megjegyzést arra vonatkozólag, hogy ez mennyire szánalmas.  
\- Igen, szeretem azt az embert, aki mellette vagyok… Majd egyszer te is megérted.  
\- Leszállhatsz a magas lóról, Nikiforov… - álltam fel a székből, és húztam ki magam. A fenekem még mindig fájt, de legalább elnyomta a testemben a többi fájdalmat.

Az intim légkörnek ezzel hivatalosan is véget vetettem. Úgy mentünk a reggeli melegítésre, mintha előző éjszaka semmi se történt volna, és amikor este visszajöttünk a szállodába a díjátadás után, már mindkét ágyat áthúzták és újra bevetették: nyoma se maradt se a vörösborfoltnak, se másnak. Egyedül bennem maradtak nyomok, Viktor szavai és érintése után.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Igyekeztem jóvá tenni az előző fejezetet - ez még logikailag oda tartozik, úgyhogy átszámoztam a fejezetcímeket. 
> 
> Tele klisével és easter eggel, tisztára mintha én is egy repülőúton olvastam volna egy nőmagazinban :D


	9. VIII.

Viktor anyja negyvennégy éves korában lett öngyilkos. Georgij szerint már hosszú ideje küzdött depresszióval és valószínűleg alkoholizmussal is - azt még megvárta, hogy a fia hazajöjjön a torinói olimpiáról, egy hetet otthon töltsön; elbüszkélkedett mindenkinek a sikereivel, majd miután Viktor Moszkvába utazott mindenféle hivatalos fogadásra, főbe lőtte magát a férje szolgálati fegyverével. Viktor apja a _Komityet_ tisztje volt, és a felesége halála után minden kapcsolatot megszakított a fiával. Én ezt 2012 nyarán tudtam meg, amikor egy ideig együtt edzettem Viktorral. Akkorra az én anyám már három éve halott volt. Sosem beszéltünk róla otthon. 

Viktor akkoriban kezdett el a _Stammi_  koreográfiáján dolgozni. Nyár vége volt, a többiek még nem jöttek haza a családi nyaralásokból, és én ott ültem a pálya szélén, az új korcsolyámat próbáltam értelmesen bekötni, Viktor pedig nézni-is-fájdalmas lassúsággal nyolcasokat karcolt közben a jégbe. Nem a zenére korcsolyázott, csak figyelt és fülelt: vagy húsz különböző tenortól töltötte le az áriát, és hallgatta őket körbe, körbe és körbe. 

\- Neked melyik tetszik? 

Először le se esett, hogy hozzám beszél. Költői kérdésnek tűnt, nem olyannak, amire választ is vár. Sőt, abban sem voltam biztos, hogy Viktor egyáltalán észrevette, hogy ott voltam vele. A pálya utcára néző üvegablakain át besütött az augusztusi napfény, mindketten pólóban voltunk, a jég pedig épp csak hogy bírta tartani magát a nyilvánvalóan túlmelegedett teremben. 

\- Mindegyik tökegyforma szerintem... - feleltem morogva. Mégis, mit várt?   
\- Jura, Jura... - cöcögött Viktor mosolyogva. - Azért _Andrea Bocellit_ és _Luciano Pavarottit_ nem lehet egy lapon említeni egymással...   
\- Főleg, hogy Pavarotti meghalt... - jegyeztem meg pikírten, és reméltem, legalább egy kis elismerést kapok tőle, amiért ilyen információkat is fejben tartok. - De mindkettő olasz, szóval egyre megy.   
\- Akkor legyen _Hvorosztovszkij?_ \- egy pillanatra sem állt meg, és egy szabályos hiperbola mentén kezdett siklani, egy bevásárlótáskáját maga után húzó nyugdíjas átlagsebességével.   
\- Mondom, hogy az összes tökegyformán hangzik! - csattantam fel türelmetlenül. - Különben is, egy operára korcsolyázni olyan ósdi!   
\- Nem ósdi, hanem klasszikus... - javított ki Viktor.   
\- Miért nem választasz valami normális zenét, ha már lehet benne végre énekhang? Erre vártunk mióta...  - álltam fel, és hajoltam át a pálya körüli korláton.   
\- Mert arra senki sem számít, hogy egy ennyire közismert áriát választok, és a közönség mindig vágyik a meglepetésre.   
\- Ha meg akarod lepni őket... - vigyorodtam el kajánul - ...akkor hagyd nyerni Grosát vagy Giacomettit. 

Viktor megállt, a jégszilánkok csak úgy spricceltek a korcsolyája éle alól. Úgy nézett rám, mintha ez lett volna a legdurvább inzultus, ami valaha is elhagyta a számat.   
-  _Sosem_  hagynék nyerni  _senkit..._  - mondta komor, ugyanakkor döbbent hangon. - Az nem volna sportszerű! 

Oh, bocsánat, elfelejtettem, hogy Viktor mennyire rajong a korcsolyáért, és mennyire isteníti ezt az egész sportot.

\- Csak vicceltem... - fordítottam el a fejem, mert egyszerűen fájt, ahogy szinte sértetten nézett a szemembe.   
\- Jó, hogy nem azt mondtad, hogy téged hagyjalak nyerni... - mosolyodott el kajánul, és kissé oldalra biccentette a fejét. Nagyon vonzó volt, amikor mosolygott. Akkoriban még bőven zavarba tudott hozni vele. Ez a "cinkos időszakunk" kezdetén történt, amikor már elég felnőttnek tartott ahhoz, hogy évődjön velem, de még nem elég felnőttnek ahhoz, hogy ez bármiféle tettlegességben nyilvánuljon meg.  
\- Arra nem lesz szükség... - fontam keresztbe a karjaimat magam előtt. - Ha felnőtt kategóriában fogok versenyezni, a győzelmi szériádnak annyi. Összezúzlak, mint egy marék diót.  
\- Ne légy ilyen kegyetlen velem, Jurka... - siklott közelebb hozzám, és mindkét karjával felkönyökölt a támfal tetejére, az állát pedig a kézfejére támasztotta. - Inkább segíts nekem zenét választani!   
\- Úgyis a saját fejed után mész... - vontam meg a vállam. - Én eleve nem választanék egy áriát. A hideg kiráz a vibrátóktól.   
\- Még mindig ilyen menthetetlenül utálod az operát? Azt hittem, kinőtted ezt a korszakodat, miután kegyetlen elégtételt vettél az Operák Könyvén... 

Szerencsémre a zene leállt, a CD lejátszó kikapcsolt, Viktor pedig ellökte magát a pálya szélétől, és visszakorcsolyázott a készülékhez, hogy újra elindítsa rajta a lemezt - így nem láthatta az arcomon a döbbenetet. Azt hittem, Viktor nem is emlékszik rám, és arra a bizonyos vitrintöréses balesetre... hogy akkoriban én még egy voltam a névtelen és arctalan gyerekek csoportjából. De Viktor emlékezett rám, és nem felejtett el engem is emlékeztetni a történtekre. 

\- Majd megkérem Jakovot, hogy vigyen el a Marinszkijbe... - mondta Viktor, miközben a CD-lejátszóval babrált, félig háttal nekem.    
\- Nem kell! - vágtam rá sebesen. Másra sem vágytam, mint egész este Jakov kommentárjait hallgatni. Az öreg még akkor is kínosan hangos volt, amikor azt hitte, hogy suttog. Szerintem Jakov nem is tudott nem kiabálni.   
\- Jó, akkor elviszlek én... - jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrve, és bosszúsan újra elindította a lemezt. - Szeptembertől játsszák a _Pillangókisasszonyt_ , majd bekéredzkedünk az egyik próbára. Jakov volt felesége majd elintézi.  
\- Jakov volt felesége? - nevettem fel cinikusan. Azt hittem, Viktor csak nagyzol, és csak üres ígéreteket puffogtat, hiszen rajta úgysem lehet számon kérni semmit, ezért hogy egyikünknek se legyen kínos, inkább terelni próbáltam. - Ez vicces.   
\- Mi olyan vicces? - dörrent rám egy hang, én pedig a rajtakapottság érzésétől hajtva máris szaladtam a pálya ajtaja felé, hogy Jakov ne kezdjen el üvöltözni velem, amiért csak tunyulok egész nap. 

 

* * *

 

Viktor tényleg elintézte, hogy bemehessünk a Pillangókisasszony egyik utolsó próbájára. Nem főpróba volt, még többször megszakították a darabot, és a kakasülőről alig hallhatóan magyaráztak egymásnak a művészek és a színpadi árokban szinte észrevehetetlen karmester, a jelmezek is inkább csak jelképesek voltak, leszámítva Cso-Cso-szán kimonóját, mert annak az ujjaival egész koreográfiákat integetett az áriái alatt. Viktor úgy meredt előre, mintha minden apró részletet megpróbálna az emlékezetébe vésni, és néha csak úgy pótcselekvés gyanánt végigsimított az alsó ajkán a hüvelykujja hegyével. A harmadik emeleten ültünk, a korlát mögött, szédületes magasságban -  rajtunk kívül csak egy ruhatáros-, vagy talán jegyszedőlány jöhetett be, ő tőlünk kicsivel távolabb, a meghatottságtól fátyolos tekintettel nézte az előadást. 

A hátam közepére sem kívántam az egészet, de igyekeztem jó képet vágni, mert Viktor mégiscsak rám szánta az idejét - ez különbözött az eddigi csoportos buliktól és programoktól; hiszen Mila sem lógott a nyakamon, és Georgij sem dohogott magában részeg életbölcsességeket, miközben kilógott az áfonyás vodka szívószála a szájából. Minőségi időt töltöttem Viktorral, mintha a bátyám vitt volna magával szórakozni - más kérdés, hogy Viktornak kicsit más fogalmai voltak a szórakozásról, mint a legtöbb embernek. Tudtam, hogy azt Viktor egy életre megjegyezné magának, ha nem értékelném a gesztusát.

Világosban sétáltunk haza, zsebre tett kézzel, mert Viktor nem akart tömegközlekedni: a levegő langyos volt, és petúniák illatától nehéz. Nem bírtam beszélni. Hazugság lett volna azt állítani, hogy semmilyen formában nem gyakorolt rám hatást a Pillangókisasszony - de nem hoztam volna szóba magamtól a véleményem. Ebben a csöndes, szinte meditatív sétában mindketten jelen voltunk, és reméltem, hogy Viktor meghagyja ezt köztünk, amíg vissza nem kísér a kollégiumhoz. Kimenőt kaptam ugyan estére, de Viktor felelőssége volt, hogy egy darabban is érkezzem vissza.

\- Na, hogy tetszett? - kérdezte egyszerre, én pedig összerezzentem a hangjára. Nem is akartam eleinte válaszolni, az edzőcipőm orrát néztem.   
\- Jó, hát tulajdonképpen nem volt rossz... - feleltem, mert tudtam, hogy nem úszom meg az estét néhány dicsérő szó nélkül.  
\- _Nem volt rossz?_ \- hüledezett Viktor. - A zenetörténet egyik legcsodálatosabb művét láthattad a Marinszkijben, és te annyit tudsz mondani erre, hogy "nem volt rossz"?   
\- Az egész történet egy nagy hülyeség! - csattantam fel ekkor. - Az első pillanatban látszott, hogy ez a kapcsolat halálra van ítélve. A lány teljesen idióta volt, hogy hitt az amerikainak. Ez a darab rosszabb volt, mint egy Csehov-dráma...  
\- Ne légy ilyen kritikus, Jura... - mosolyodott el Viktor. - Cso-Cso-szán csak tizenöt éves. Az ember tizenöt évesen még bárkinek bármit elhisz, amikor szerelmes!   
\- Hát én ugyan nem fogok... - dohogtam, mire Viktor vidáman kacarászni kezdett.  
\- Mit nem fogsz? - kérdezett vissza jókedvűen. - Szerelmesnek vagy hiszékenynek lenni?   
\- Egyiket se. - Jókora tölgyfák alatt sétáltunk el, és én egy félig zöld, félig barna makkot kezdtem magam előtt rugdalni. 

Viktor hümmögött, de nem szólt semmit. Én majdnem megkérdeztem tőle, hogy volt-e már valaha szerelmes (mert hiszékeny nem volt, abban biztos vagyok), azután rájöttem, hogy ez a kérdés túl intim, és egyikünk sem ivott eleget (egyáltalán!) ahhoz, hogy legyen létjogosultsága. Engem egyszerűen nem érdekelhetett Viktor magánélete. Inkább megpróbáltam a beszélgetést visszaterelni abba az irányba, amit biztonságosabbnak ítéltem. 

\- Azért a díszletek szépek voltak, meg a jelmezek is... - jegyeztem meg békítésképpen. - Meg az egész japán hacacáré.   
-  _Persze,_  hogy _gyönyörűek_  voltak... - húzta ki magát Viktor, mintha legalábbis a saját erényeit akarta volna fitogtatni - ...ez mégiscsak a Marinszkij, a világ egyik legjobb társulata!  
\- Bár kétlem, hogy Japán ennyire színes és giccses lenne a valóságban... - fűztem hozzá halkabban. - Te sokszor jártál arra?   
\- Egy párszor... - pillantott rám Viktor, és a szemében csillogtak a japán versenyeken szerzett érmek emlékei. - Junior Grand Prix-n, és NHK kupán is. Szerencsére ezek mindig novemberre-decemberre estek, úgyhogy volt alkalmam látni néhányszor az őszi leveleket.   
\- Leveleket néztél? Kurva unalmasan hangzik... - húztam el a számat, Viktor pedig újra nevetett.  
\- Lehet, lehet! - a hangja éles volt és csillogó. A makk, amit már legalább egy perce görgettem magam előtt, belepottyant az esőcsatornába. - De versenyek előtt és után jólesett mindig pihenni egy kicsit a természetben. És azok a fák egészen másmilyenek, mint amiket itt látsz... Nálunk sárga az ősz, már ha van ősz egyáltalán, és nem csak lehullik minden az első hideghullám után. Japánban minden vörös. Olyan, mintha kontrasztot akarna képezni a tavaszi cseresznyevirágzással. Mintha ez egy felnőttebb, érettebb cseresznyevirágzás lenne.   
\- Egy költő veszett el benned... - jegyeztem meg cinikusan, de Viktor nem vette magára.   
\- Szeretném egyszer látni Japánt tavasszal is... - mondta tűnődve, és messze elnézett maga elé. 

Most visszagondolva erre a beszélgetésre, Viktor úgy viselkedett, mintha már ekkor szerelmes lett volna Yuuriba - pedig akkor még nem is találkoztak. Ez majdnem fél évvel a bizonyos sorsfordító bankett előtt történt, amikor is a részeg Katsuki a döbbent Viktor nyakába mászott, és több mint egy évvel azelőtt a bizonyos cseresznyevirágzás előtt, amit egy hirtelen jött szibériai hidegfront behavazott, amikor Viktor magával hozott egy kis hideget Oroszországból, mihelyst leérkezett a gépe a fukuokai reptérre. Mi volt ez, ha nem a végzet?   

De azon az augusztusi éjszakán még egyikünk sem sejtette, miféle csattanót szán majd a sors arra a szezonra. Viktor fejében a _Stammi_ szólt, én pedig próbáltam kiverni a sajátomból Cso-Cso-szán áriáját. 

\- Szerintem másik zenét választok... - mondta végül Viktor hosszas hallgatás után. Én nem reagáltam erre, gondoltam, majd úgyis megmagyarázza, ha meg akarja magyarázni. Viktor imádott magáról beszélni. - Lehet, a következő évadra jobb lenne. És akkor ezt vihetném az olimpiára is.   
\- A rohadt életbe... - csúszott ki a számon, Viktor pedig kérdőn felém fordult. Duzzogva fordultam el tőle. - Semmi. Csak olyan igazságtalan, hogy pont márciusban lesz a születésnapom, és nem lehetek ott Szocsiban. Ez egyszerűen nem ér!   
\- Ne vedd a lelkedre, Jurka... - nevetett Viktor, de persze, ő könnyen nevetett. - Majd Pjongcsangban ott leszel, és nyersz egy érmet Oroszországnak.   
\- Gondolod, Szocsiban nem nyernék érmet? - húztam fel az orrom durcásan. - Ha bekerülnék az olimpiai keretbe, garantáltan én állnék a dobogó legfelső fokán, és perverz örömet okozna lenézni rád, Nikiforov.

Nem tettem hozzá, csak magamban:  _és a kopasz foltra a fejed tetején._  

\- Élveznéd, mi? - Viktor nevetve, játékosan a hajamba túrt. Akkor még alig ért a fülem alá, épp csak elkezdtem növeszteni. El akartam húzni a fejem, mert nagyon zavart, hogy úgy ér hozzám, hogy éreztesse, a szemében én még gyerek vagyok. Aztán mintha csak a saját gesztusának akarna ellentmondani, vagy a lénye mélyéről kitörve egy másik énje venné birtokba a száját, hozzátette: - Nem is gondoltam volna, hogy perverz vágyaid vannak velem kapcsolatban. Persze, el tudok képzelni  _olyan_  szituációt, ha nagyon kell... de ahhoz még egy kicsit túl fiatal vagy az ízlésemnek.

Köpni-nyelni nem tudtam. Viktor képes volt benyögni egy ennyire béna kétértelmű megjegyzést? 

\- Fúj! - grimaszoltam önkéntelenül. - Ebbe már belegondolni is undorító! Sosem hagynám, hogy _olyan_ dolgokat csinálj velem, mint Szerjózsával...   
Ezúttal Viktoron volt a sor, hogy felháborodjon az én megjegyzésemen.   
\- Te meg honnan tudsz Szergejről? - mintha őszinte döbbenetet láttam volna a szemében, ami még nevetségesebbé tette az egész beszélgetést. 

Mindenki tudott Szergejről _,_  ő volt Viktor aktuális ágymelegítője. Bár ekkor még nagyon az elején jártam az angol tanulmányaimnak, arról már volt fogalmam, hogy mit jelent a  _boy-toy_ kifejezés. Szergej is egy volt azok közül, akik azt hitték, hogyha Viktorral kefélnek, jobb korcsolyázóvá válnak tőle. Terjedt még az egyesületben egy olyan pletyka is, hogyha leszopod Viktort és lenyeled a spermáját, akkor másnap képes leszel egy olyan ugrásra, amire addig nem voltál. Akkoriban ezt mindenki komolyan elhitte, és többen állították, hogy a módszer nekik is bevált - ha pedig valaki tagadta, hogy köze lett volna Viktorhoz, de közben megtanult egy új kvadot, azzal kezdtük cukkolni, hogy ezt bizonyára Viktorból szopta ki.  
\- Nem számít... - szegte fel az állát Viktor kevélyen. - Szerjózsa egy harmadosztályú korcsolyázó. Már most sem vagytok egy súlycsoportban. Te viszont különleges helyet töltesz be a szívemben, Juracska. Veled jóval gyengédebb lennék... 

Viktor, esküszöm, élvezte, hogy zavarba hozhat. Arra nem merek megesküdni, hogy csak évődött-e velem, vagy komolyan gondolta-e, de egy biztos: szórakoztatta, ha olyasmivel cukkolhat, amiben nyilvánvalóan tapasztaltabb nálam. Azt már nem dörgölhette az orrom alá, hogy megtanít tripla Axelt ugrani, ha szépen megkérem rá...   
\- Álmodik a nyomor, Nikiforov... - vontam meg a vállam, és reméltem, hogy az esti szürkületben talán nem látja meg a pírt az arcomon. 

Az ég színe mélyülni és kavarogni kezdett a felhőktől, feltámadt a szél is, mire visszaértünk a kollégiumhoz - az éjszakai portás morogva vette tudomásul, hogy nem vesztem el. Viktorral intettünk egymásnak, és én már nem is néztem, hogy hazafelé indul-e, vagy máshova: neki talán még túl fiatal volt az éjszaka. Este még olvasgattam egy kicsit az Operák Könyvét, aztán lekapcsoltam a lámpát az éjjeliszekrényemen, és hosszan bámultam a falat, üres fejjel, gondolatok nélkül. Odakint csattogtak az épület előtt álló óriás jegenyék levelei a szélben.

Másnap reggel a szakadó eső hangja ébresztett, és ezzel Szentpéterváron hivatalosan is véget ért a nyár. Tizenhárom éves és öt hónapos voltam ekkor, Viktor pedig pontosan kétszer ennyi. Azóta korcsolyázott versenyszerűen, hogy én megszülettem. Egy világ választott el tőle. 

 

* * * 

 

Úgy érzem, ma sokkal távolabb vagyok Viktortól, mint akkor voltam. Mint két, saját pályán keringő bolygó, amelyek egy ponton talán együtt állhattak, és addig a pillanatig látszólag közeledtek egymás felé, de mostanra már újból távolodnak. A huszonhárom és fél éves önmagam még annyira sem hasonlít Viktor Nikiforovra, mint a tíz évvel ezelőtti gyerek-önmagam. Ez egészen mostanáig nem tudatosult bennem, és így nem is fájt. 

Felkísértem Lilját a szobájába, mert ragaszkodott hozzá - Viktor addig a kocsijában várt ránk a szálloda parkolójában. Megijesztett, hogy Lilja mennyire törékenynek tűnik, mintha éveket öregedett volna, mióta utoljára láttam őt, durván egy hónapja. Egy húszdolláros bankjegyet adott a londinernek, és majdnem szóvá tettem, hogy ez azért nem a Ritz, egy ötös is megtette volna, de nem érdemelt szót sem. Egyedül élt, nem volt gyereke, úgyse vihette magával a pénzét a sírba. 

Letettem a mustársárga Birkint a szobában álló íróasztalra, Lilja pedig kinyitotta, és eltette a pénztárcáját, majd elővett egy hímzett zsebkendőt, és megtörölte vele az orrát, nekem hátat fordítva.   
\- Menj csak Viktorral... - mondta öregesen szipogva - ...én nem megyek ki veled az edzésre. Fölösleges. Úgyis tudod a dolgod. 

Nem értettem, miért mondja ezt. Talán még mindig haragszik rám, amiért otthagytam a pétervári pályát, és augusztus óta Koreában edzem? Hiszen még mindig az ő koreográfiájára korcsolyázom, nincs oka rá, hogy ilyen sértetten beszéljen hozzám.

- Nem okos dolog, hogy náluk alszol... - mondta a drága, mustársárga táskának. - Itt kéne lenned a szállodában, a többiekkel.  
\- Máskor is laktam már náluk... - vontam meg a vállam. - Előfordult, hogy több hétig is, Hasetsuban meg Detroitban...   
\- Emlékszem. De ez most más - jelentette ki Lilja, és felém fordult: ugyanolyan kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel mért végig, mint Viktor szokott.    
\- Szeretek velük lenni... - magyarázkodom bosszúsan, és közben rámarkolok a bal könyökömre. Nem akarom összefonni magam előtt a karjaimat, nem akarok elzárkózni előle, de nem értem, mire akar kilyukadni, vagy mit vár tőlem ebben a pillanatban.  
\- Ne tedd tönkre a házasságukat, Jura... - harap el egy apró grimaszt Lilja. Tíz éve egy ilyen megjegyzésért még bárkinek leüvöltöttem volna a haját. Ma inkább csak zavarba jövök a puszta feltételezéstől.   
\- Nem, Lilja Mihajlovna... - bólintok.   
\- Tartsd magad távol tőlük. Gyere ide a szállodába... - szigorú hangot üt meg, és mélyen a szemembe néz közben, mégis olyan érzés kerülget, mintha könyörögne. És a gyanúm beigazolódik, amikor halkan hozzáteszi: - Kérlek... 

Most már végképp nem értek semmit. Valami olyasmit motyogok, hogy mennem kell edzeni, és sebesen elhagyom a szobáját. Azt hiszem, öregszik, és fél egyedül lenni, ezért talán igényelné a társaságomat - és én csak azért is magára hagyom. Nem bírom őt gyengének és esendőnek látni. Az nem is Lilja lenne már. 

Nehezen vagyok képes feldolgozni, hogy mennyire gyorsan múlik az idő, a jégen kívül is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mivel kaptam ezzel kapcsolatban kérést, kicsit magyarázok:
> 
> Komityet: KGB. A nagy orosz nemzetbiztonsági szolgálat. 
> 
> Dmitrij Alekszandrovics Hvorosztovszkij: nagyszerű orosz operaénekes, tavaly novemberben hunyt el rákban. Szerintem amúgy Viktor nagyon hasonló figura lesz 50-60 évesen, guglizzatok rá a fotóira :) 
> 
> Énekhang a korcsolya aláfestő zenékben: elvileg csak Szocsi után engedélyezte az ISU, de már az animében a Szocsi olimpia előtti Grand Prix-n is szerepel a Stammi, szóval ezt a gondolatmenetet vittem tovább. 
> 
> Grosa: Georgij becézése. Angolul Gosha az átírása, magyar átírásban - valamiért - van benne egy R hang. 
> 
> Marijnszkij: 1860 óta működő operaház Szentpéterváron, a balett-társulata világhírű.. 
> 
> Boldog Valentin-napot nektek :) Minden olvasónak köszönöm, hogy követ :) A kommentekért meg egyenesen repesek :) Ha van kérdés, tegyétek fel bátran :)
> 
> U.i.: telenyomtam easter eggekkel ezt is, de a fele csak később lesz érthető majd. Tessék figyelni!


	10. IX./I.

A pályán ma nincsenek kint a gyerekek, és Yuurival sem találkozom, sem az előtérben, sem az öltözőben, sem a kis konditeremben, ahol melegíteni kezdek. Gyanús a csend és a mozdulatlanság. Felveszem a korcsolyámat, rápattintom az élvédőt, és veszek még az automatából egy izotóniás italt, mielőtt bemegyek a csarnokba - csak ekkor, a kiszűrődő hangokból jövök rá, hogy mégsem vagyok egyedül. 

Eric annyira belefeledkezik a gyakorlásba, hogy észre sem veszi, amikor megállok a lenti ajtóban. Újra és újra belefut az Axelbe, és minden kísérlete egyre erőtlenebb és kétségbeesettebb az előzőnél. Két lábra érkezik. Lerakott kéz. Majdnem beleesik a palánkba. Ezen a ponton már nem csak a fejem csóválom, hanem rá is kiabálok:  
\- Mégis, mi a fenét csinálsz? 

Ha engem az ő korában ilyen hangnemben kért volna valaki számon, valószínűleg beintek neki, és akkor még az illető olcsón megúszta volna. Eric viszont össze van törve, ízig-vérig Katsuki Yuurisan. Ha nem dühítene fel, még meg is sajnálnám. Olyan rémülten és szeppenten süti le a tekintetét, mintha az anyukája lennék, aki pornóolvasáson kapta. Valószínűleg Viktor és Yuuri neki se szóltak arról, hogy össze fognak kettőnket ereszteni, és a tegnap estétől még ugyanolyan zavart, mint én. Világosan megmondtam Viktornak, hogy nem akarok verseny előtt magánéleti kérdésekkel foglalkozni... de lehet, hogy Yuuri intézte így. Az ő érzékeny lelkének fájt az, ahogy a tegnapi konfliktus rendezetlenül maradt.

\- Az Axelemet gyakorlom... - feleli halkan, szégyenkezve.   
\- De miért  _így?_  - tárom szét a kezeimet, és még mindig nem megyek közelebb hozzá. - Volt egy teljesen jó Axeled, és most módszeresen tönkre akarod tenni, egy nappal a verseny előtt?   
\- Viktor azt mondta, nézzem meg a tiédet... - méltatlankodik Eric, mint egy duzzogó kisfiú. - Én csak... próbálom úgy csinálni, mint te...  
\- Az eszedbe se jutott, hogy egészen más a testalkatunk? - ripakodom rá dühösen. A srác csak egyre jobban megy össze, én pedig kezdem kapizsgálni, hogy ez nem Oroszország, és itt nem szokás a sportolókkal üvöltözni, sem megalázni őket. Pedig lehet, hogy néha nem ártana. - Ha mindenáron másolni akarsz valakit, akkor nézz videókat Jagugyinról!   
\- Alekszej Jagugyinról? - kérdezi álmos pillantással, és nekem elcsattan a maradék türelmem is.  
\- Persze, hogy Alekszejről! Miért, ismersz más Jagugyint is rajta kívül? - horkanok fel. - Téglalap alakú a felsőtested, vastagok a lábaid, és ez még alakulni fog, idővel csak egyre jobban fogsz hasonlítani rá. Márpedig egyetlen nyolcvankilós pasas sem ugrott olyan elegáns Axelt, mint ő.

Ahogy kiadtam magamból a hirtelen támadt haragomat, olyan csend lesz közöttünk, hogy még a légy pisszenését is hallani. Szinte azonnal megbánom, hogy kiabáltam Erickel. Nem vagyok az edzője, nincs jogom így beszélni vele - akkor sem lenne persze, ha történetesen _én_ volnék az edzője, de ez már részletkérdés.

Odamegyek a pálya széléhez, és kinyitom az ajtót, miközben lerántom magamról az élvédőimet, és odahúzok Eric mellé. Kezdem sejteni, hogy mégiscsak Yuuri keze van a dologban, nem pedig Viktoré, és azt is kapizsgálom, hogy miért szervezett össze kettőnket ide ma délelőtt. Viktor lehet, hogy nagyon jó edző, jól ismeri a tanítványai lelki világát, tudja őket kezelni, igazgatni és biztatni, de valahogy a technikai dolgok tanításában túlságosan is intuitív. Olyan, mint a papa volt, amikor főzött: szerettem volna leírni a pirogja receptjét, de nem mentem volna sokra vele. "Egy nagy csipet só", meg "amennyi vizet felvesz", és "amikor már látod a tojáson, hogy jó" - ilyeneket mondott állandóan, és persze istenien főzött, ezért nem kételkedtem benne soha. Annál többet kételkedtem magamban, mert úgy éreztem, belőlem ez a fajta szemmérték hiányzik, és sosem leszek képes eltanulni tőle. 

Amikor együtt edzettem Viktorral Hasetsuban, sosem tudta egyértelműen megmondani, hogy mit csinálok rosszul. Azt mondta, figyeljem, hogy ő hogy csinálja - majd megmutatta, és csodálkozott, hogy én nem vagyok képes rá. Időbe telt, mire rájöttem, hogy képes vagyok bármire, amire Viktor - csak a magam módján. És Viktor mindig is azt akarta, hogy én a magam módján legyek jobb, erre próbált rávezetni. Ő mindig is sokkal individuálisabb volt nálam, vagy bármelyikünknél - Jakovnak nem kellett mellette állnia és dirigálnia neki, a koreográfiáit is magának találta ki az utolsó négy-öt versenyszezonjában. Eric valószínű inkább rám hasonlít, mint Viktorra: egyértelmű utasításokat vár, konkrét definíciókat. 

\- Először is, húzz le a pályáról... - igyekszem úgy mondani, hogy ne utasításnak tűnjön. - Csinálj néhány duplát talajon. Bemelegítettél rendesen?   
\- Be... - bólint komolyan. 

Szó nélkül teszi, amit mondok - legalább addig is enyém a jég, és elkezdhetem a saját melegítő köreimet. Fél szemmel azért nézem, ahogy a pörgést gyakorolja: az egész teste túl nehéz, nem lehet könnyű így az Axel. Amikor még kiskölyök voltam, nekem is sokkal könnyebben ment - úgy éreztem, szinte repülök közben. Egy hátulról indított ugrásban sosincs jelen ez a fajta élmény.

Kétszer végigmegyek a lépéssoromon, mert ahhoz nem kell alapos figyelem, inkább csak érezni akarom a jeget magam alatt. Ma jó. Ma a lábam is jó, a derekam is elég lazának érződik, de este még mindenképp rá kell majd nyújtanom. Akárhogy is, de kiváló versenyformában vagyok - és kezdem azt kívánni, bárcsak itt lenne JJ vagy Nathan, hogy ne ilyen könnyedén vigyem el a mezőnyt. Persze, Guang Hong is azért még megszorongathat, de kiismertem már az évek alatt annyira, hogy tudjam: úgyis a döntőre tartogatja a legjobb formáját.

\- Elég lesz... - kiáltok oda Ericnek, miközben elkezdek hátrafelé körözni. - Menj el vécére, aztán vedd vissza a korcsolyádat.  
\- De most nem kell... - mondja megszeppenten, én pedig épp háttal siklok neki, így nem láthatja a grimaszomat.   
\- Nem kérdeztem, hogy kell-e... - jegyzem meg mosolyogva, szerintem Viktor is ugyanezt mondaná a helyemben. - És vegyél fel egy szűkebb nadrágot! Látni akarom a lábaidat. 

A távollétében adok magamnak öt esélyt, hogy a saját Axelemet gyakoroljam. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy amikor Yuuri előtt egyszer tökéletesen sikerült, az csak a véletlenen múlott. Ha lenne eszem, addig nem is vinném ki versenyre, amíg legalább tízből négyszer nem tudok stabilan leérkezni belőle, de most nem vagyok abban a helyzetben, hogy hosszútávú stratégiákban gondolkozzak. Tudatni akarom a világgal, hogy képes vagyok rá... Nem is. Hogy _hajlandó_ vagyok vállalni a kockázatot. Akár azon az áron is, hogy nevetségessé teszem magam mindenki előtt.

Nevetségesebbé, mint idén februárban az olimpián. Összerázkódom, ha csak eszembe jut.

Első próbálkozás: alulfordulom. Második próbálkozás: ismét alulfordulom, de sokkal kisebb szögben. Fejszámolok, hány pontot adnának ezért a bírák: jobban járnék egy hibátlan tripla Axellel? Bedobhatnám a Rittbergert helyette? Nem, nem szabad elgyengülnöm. Az Axel halála a gyávaság. Harmadszorra is belemegyek, ennél végre megvan a fordulat, de a leérkezésnél érzem, hogy rossz volt a perdület szöge, és elcsúszom belőle. A negyedik ugrás már közel van, de túl nagy a lendületem, átpördülök, és négykézláb esek a jégre. Ez egyszerűen szánalmas. Hülyének fognak nézni a bírók. Valószínűleg az is vagyok.

Az ötödik ugrás lesz ma az utolsó: kiürítem az agyam, elengedek mindent, és amikor elrugaszkodom, úgy érzem, a semmi fölött repülök, végtelenül hosszú időn keresztül. Nem is látom, hol a jég, amikor leszállok, a bokám és a térdem ösztönösen érzi, húsz évnyi emléket ránt elő az izmokból, erekből és kötőszövetekből. Én sem tudom pontosan, mi történik, de a testem jobban tudja nálam. Azt is tudja, hogy amikor kibillenek, ne próbáljon meg visszarántani, mert abból most baj lenne: a kezem ösztönösen támaszt le, és a következő pillanatban már talpon is vagyok. Vajon hogy sikerült? Mennyire volt magas? Jó volt a pozícióm a levegőben? Hány pontot kapnék ezért?

Egy műanyag flakon esik a földre. Eric az ajtóban áll, és tátott szájjal bámul, mintha elfelejtett volna angolul. Láthatóan nincs olyan állapotban, hogy koherens véleményt alkosson az ugrásomról, így meg sem kérdezem, hogy szerinte milyen volt. Mindenesetre kezdem érteni, hogy miért vastag melegítőnadrágban edz, mert a futónadrág, amit felvett, minden ágyéki domborulatát kirajzolja... és van azért ott mit kirajzolni.

\- Ez... - szedi össze magát - ...ez volt a kvad Axeled?   
\- Ja, ez, meg a négy másik, amit előtte elbasztam... - vonom meg a vállam. - Ne vonj le ebből messzemenő következtetéseket.   
\- Én erre sosem leszek képes...   
\- Ha ott állsz egész nap tátott szájjal, és várod a sült galambot, akkor tutira nem! - ripakodom rá, mielőtt túl mélyre süllyed az önsajnálatban. - Na gyere már, mindkettőnk ideje drága... legalább értékeld, hogy szánok rád az enyémből!

Eric összekapja magát, és feljön a jégre. Elkezdünk koszorúzni, először lassan, majd egyre gyorsabban, aztán én lehúzódom a pálya széléhez, és reménykedem benne, hogy magától is tudja, mit kell tennie. Nekifut az Axelnek, először csak köröz egyet, majd másodszorra felugrik: jól indul neki, rengeteg benne a lendület és az erő, jó a magasság, de valahol félúton egyszerűen elveszíti az ugrás az erejét, és nem is leérkezik, sokkal inkább lezuhan belőle. Az idegességtől a mellkasa fel-le emelkedik, ahogy kérdőn felém fordul - én pedig megkímélem őt attól, hogy megkérdezzem, valóban ez volt-e a legjobb ugrás, amire képes. 

\- Oké, elmondom, mi a gond... - húzom félre a számat. - De először is áruld el, hányszor láttad a felvételt Viktor balesetéről?  
\- H-hogy jön ez ide? - kérdezi zavartan, én pedig feltartom a tenyeremet.  
\- Csak a kérdésre válaszolj. Hányszor nézted vissza?   
\- Egy csomószor... - ismeri be egy vállrándítással. - De tényleg nem értem, hogy...   
\- Eric, te _rettegsz_ az Axeltől! - szakítom félbe dühösen. - Amikor a levegőben vagy, és nem tudod, hová esel, elfog a pánik, és attól kezdve kész, vége. Nem is figyelsz már, hová forogsz, csak minél előbb újra talajt akarsz fogni.   
\- De mi köze ennek Viktorhoz? Ő nem is Axelt ugrott akkor, hanem flipet! 

Már megint kezdi: tipikus amerikai. Ezeknek mindent nulláról kell elmagyarázni, mert képtelenek elfogadni a legalapvetőbb tényt is, ha nem sorakoztatnak fel nekik mögé egy rakás érvet. Odahúzom hozzá, nagyon átgondoltan megfogom a vállait, és a szemébe nézek. Összerezzen a gesztustól, nem érti, mit akarok tőle - én pedig veszek egy mély lélegzetet, és lassan, tagoltan kezdek beszélni hozzá:  
\- Teljesen normális, hogy félsz. A korcsolya egy veszélyes sport. Hiába gondolod, hogy uralod a mozdulataidat, hogy mindent kézben tartasz, balesetek bármikor történhetnek. Ezt el kell fogadni. Azt is el kell fogadni, hogy a bálványaid is csak halandó emberek, ugyanolyan sebezhetőek, mint te. Ami veled megtörténhet, az velük is megtörténhet, és fordítva. Ha nem vagy képes ezt egyedül feldolgozni, akkor mondd meg Viktornak, hogy sportpszichológusra van szükséged, ő biztos ismer valakit itt Amerikában. Eltölthetsz hetente egy többé-kevésbé kellemetlen órát nála, amíg elég hitelesen nem tudod kimondani, hogy "az teljesen normális, hogy félek". Vagy megpróbálhatsz egyedül úrrá lenni rajta. Elbaszhatsz vele egy vagy két szezont, ha nagyon ráérsz.  Vagy ez, vagy a terápia.

Kicsit ellököm magam tőle, épp csak annyira, hogy levegyem róla a kezem - Eric pedig zavartan végigmér, ettől pedig én is zavarba jövök.

\- Te is... - nyel egy nagyot, a hatalmas ádámcsutkája le-fel ugrik közben.  
\- Igen, én is... - húzom ki magam. Ma már ki tudom húzni magam, amikor kimondom. - De szerintem én mélyebbről indultam, mert én  _ott voltam,_  amikor történt. Úgy mentem ki utána a jégre, hogy hiába takarítottak fel, láttam a vért… állandóan láttam. Azután már nem csak Barcelonában, hanem utána, otthon is. Egy évig nem voltam képes, és még egy évig nem voltam hajlandó flipet ugrani. De ezen túl kell lépni. A nagyapám azt mondta, akármilyen jó úszó valaki, a negyven centis vízben is meg tud fulladni, ha belefekszik. Ne feküdj bele a félelmedbe, akármilyen kicsi és jelentéktelen félelemnek is tűnik.

A papa, aki nyolc elemit és egy ipari tanulói iskolát végzett el, volt annyira bölcs, mint a sportpszichológus, akivel egy éven keresztül néztük egymást.   
  
\- De miért pont az Axel? - kérdezi lesújtva.   
\- Ezt neked kell tudnod... - vonom meg a vállam. - Talán mert amikor elölről indítod, úgy érzed, megvan a kontroll, és forgás közben elveszíted. Vagy azért, mert eleve ebben az ugrásodban voltál a legkevésbé magabiztos. De ez most nem számít. Nyilván máról holnapra ez nem fog megoldódni, de foglalkoznod kell vele. A mentális felkészültségen rengeteg múlik egy éles versenyen. Nézd meg Yuurit, milyen volt, mielőtt Viktor edzeni kezdte, aztán nézd meg a phjongcshangi olimpián. Mintha nem is ugyanaz az ember lenne. 

Eric egy szomorú kis grimasz kíséretében bólint. Lelkizésből nekem elég volt mára ennyi is, ezért csípőre teszem a kezem, és kissé emelt hangon folytatom:  
\- És akkor jöjjenek a technikai hiányosságok. Először is, túl közel ugrasz a támfalhoz – ezt ne csináld, csak még jobban fogsz félni attól, hogy beleütközöl. Másodszor: olyan, mintha nem is irányítanád az ugrást, csak várnád, hogy leess valahová, aztán majd összekaparod onnan magad...

Odasiklom a pálya fordulószakaszához, és kinézek egy pontot, biztonságos távolságra a támfaltól, majd megjelölöm azt egy X-szel, azután gyors fejszámolást követően kikerülöm Ericet, és húzok egy vonalat a korcsolyám élével.   
\- Nagyon fontos, hogy mindig egy világos, jól látható célra ugorj. Már amikor nekikészülsz az ugrásnak, látnod kell, hogy hol fogsz leérkezni. Már a pálya felénél is látnod kell! 

Szemléltetésképpen elindulok, teszek egy nagy kört, ráfordulok a hosszú szakaszra, majd ahogy ráfutok az általam húzott vonalra, már lököm is fel magam, hogy még szinte ugyanabban a másodpercben meg is érkezzem az X-re. Eric szemei csillognak a kíváncsiságtól - jólesik ez a figyelem, de jobban örülnék neki, ha azt látnám, a technikámat elemzi, és nem azon tanakodik, hogy vajon ő képes lesz-e erre valaha. 

\- Figyelted? - kérdezem, és igyekszem nem mogorva lenni.   
\- Igen... - bólint. - De...  
\- Nincs de! - csapom össze a két tenyerem. - Gyakorlás van! És most hagyj engem is dolgozni végre!   
\- Sajnálom... - horgasztja le a fejét, én pedig átmegyek a pálya másik felébe, és újra a lépéssoromra próbálok koncentrálni.

Nem vagyok hajlandó elfogadni az évről évre egyre nyilvánvalóbb tényt: hogy sosem lesz olyan jó a lábmunkám, mint Katsuki Yuurié fénykorában. Yuuri egyszerűen boszorkányosan ügyes volt, és olyan könnyedséggel mozgott, mintha neki nem is kellene soha gyakorolnia. Pedig nyilván rengeteget gyakorolt – láttam Hasetsuban, ahogy az iskolafigurákat karcolta a jégre. Manapság már senki sem csinálja ezeket, mióta kivették az olimpiai számok közül, és az a gyanúm, hogy még Jakov is gyűlölte őket gyakorolni a maga idejében. Persze nem maradhatott ki az edzésidőnkből, főleg amíg még kicsik voltunk, a junior versenyek előtt, mert meg kellett tanulnunk jól használni az éleket, élváltásokat. De amint elkezdtünk triplákat ugrani, az iskolafigurák gyakorlására már nem maradt időnk.

Nem úgy Yuurinak, akinek kvázi egy saját pálya állt rendelkezésére, nyitvatartási idő után. Talán egyfajta meditatív tevékenységként gondolt rá, mint más a kötésre vagy a horgolásra, ezért nem untatta őt, hogy akár egy órán keresztül is nyolcasokat meg hurkokat rajzoljon. Nekem sosem volt ennyi szabadidőm a jégen, pláne nem olyan, amit egyedül tölthettem volna: szigorú időbeosztás szerint edzettünk, és mindenkire annyi idő és figyelem jutott, amennyit Jakov felvezetett az órarendünkbe. Ha elkéstünk edzésről, ha rossz formában voltunk aznap, nem jöhettünk vissza később, nem maradhattunk tovább, ennyi volt. Persze ez csak addig tartott, amíg el nem kezdtem komolyabb versenyeket nyerni, utána már mindig prioritást élveztem, Viktorral együtt. Majd Viktor balesete után már csak én, egyedül.

Nem tartozik Ericre, vagy bárki másra, de engem rettenetesen megviselt az az időszak – a felelősség, a figyelem, az elvárások. A korcsolyázás királya meghalt a nép szemében, és az orosz szövetség új király választott helyette: engem. Georgij abbahagyta a versenyzést, és elment egyetemre, az utánpótlásban alig voltak fiúk, Viktor akkor már Japánba költözött Yuuriékhoz, és ott végezte a fizikoterápiát, én pedig teljesen egyedül maradtam Liljával és Jakovval. Amit tulajdonképpen nem bántam, mert ők legalább tényleg törődtek velem, de azért köztünk nem egy, legalább három generációs szakadék húzódott: képtelen voltam beszélni velük egy csomó mindenről. Beka ugyan mindig hosszan és részletekbe menően válaszolt a leveleimre, de akkor még nem volt olyan a viszonyunk, hogy bármikor felhívhattam volna, csak úgy, ok nélkül, mert hiányzott egy emberi hang.

Tizenhét évesnek lenni maga volt a pokol, és a korcsolyázás lehetett volna az utolsó mentsváram, ha időközben nem vált volna szomorú rutinná, és sokszor kényszerré is. Ahogy Eric ügyetlenkedéseit nézem, a saját ügyetlenkedéseim jutnak eszembe róla: a fejem nem volt a pályán, és még nem hagyatkozhattam úgy az emlékezőizmaimra, mint ma. Tizenhét évesen még nem lehet tunyulni, a szervezet akkor még épül, új dolgokat tanul. Szeretném azt hinni, hogy huszonhárom évesen sem késő még újat tanítani neki: hogy idővel majd a kvad Axel is rögzül bennem, ahogy az összes többi ugrás is. Legszívesebben megráznám Ericet, hogy szedje össze magát, mert most nem tespedhet el, most kell ezt a triplát tökéletesre csiszolnia. Az emberi élet hosszú, de a korcsolyázók élete rövid.

\- Mi volt az a kéztartás leérkezés után? – kiabálok át a pálya másik végére, hogy tudassam vele, most is figyelek.  
\- Csak elvesztettem az egyensúlyomat… - kiabál vissza riadtan, mire nekem elvörösödik a fejem.  
\- Költői kérdés volt, Eric! Figyelj már oda arra, hogy mit csinálsz, és ne pofázz vissza állandóan!  
\- Sajnálom! – mondja, de a hangja nem olyan, mintha bocsánatot kérne, sokkal inkább, mintha magában szórakozna rajtam.

Valahogy sikerül összekaparnia az Axelét arra a szintre, amin volt, mielőtt elkezdte tudattalanul is lerontani. Akárhogy is nézem, ez a mai edzésnapja így kiátlagolva egy nagy nullára jön ki, de talán elgondolkodik azon, amit tőlem hallott. Szerintem Viktor balesetét képtelenség visszanézni úgy felvételről, hogy az embernek ne görcsöljön be tőle a gyomra. Addig is voltak persze durva korcsolyabalesetek – főleg a páros korcsolyában, amikor a fiú rosszul kapta el a lányt, vagy egy emelés közben elesett vele. Az sem ritka, hogy melegítés közben két korcsolyázó összeütközik, főleg ha mindketten egy hátulról indított ugrást gyakorolnak, és az ilyen karambolokról is köröznek a neten horrorvideók… de Viktor balesete nagyon különbözött ezektől. Ő a világ legjobb korcsolyázója volt, akiről soha senki nem feltételezte, hogy éles versenyen, ráadásul egy grand prix döntőben balesetet szenvedhetett volna. Talán egy szalagsérülést, legrosszabb esetben… de nem egy fejsérülést. Azt semmiképpen sem.

Amíg végig nem csináltam egy teljes év terápiát a sportpszichológussal, én magam sem gondoltam bele, mennyire felnéztem Viktorra… és mennyire istenítettem őt. Persze, tudtam, hogy zseniális sportoló és ugyanannyira zseniális művész, de kevés időt töltöttünk közvetlenül együtt, és az utolsó szezonjában már meglepően… sérülékenynek és halandónak látszódott. Ugyanúgy véresre törte a lábát, ugyanúgy fájlalta az ízületeit, ha túledzette magát, mint én. Ugyanakkorákat esett edzések alatt, mint én – de versenyen soha, ott a szerencséje, a tapasztalatai és a technikássága, vagy talán az imái mindig megvédték. Amikor kilépett a közönség elé, újból a régi Viktor Nikiforovvá változott: a széles mosolyok és a közönségimádat élő szobrává, és olyankor én is elfeledkeztem róla, hogy ő is csak ember. És az emberek minden irányból el tudnak törni.

Odasiklom Eric mellé: kimelegedett, gyöngyözik az izzadtság a homlokán, és a fekete sztreccsnadrág is nedvesen tapad a lábaira. Irigykedve nézem, hogy mennyire izmos: azt megszoktam, hogy Bekának oszloplábai lettek, hiszen a saját súlya mellett még Okszanát is meg kell tudni tartania, de ő sokkal zömökebb testalkatú volt eleve, mint Eric. Nem kevés kihívás lehet egy ilyen testtel korcsolyázni, de nyilván az ilyen típusú izomzatnak is megvan a maga előnye.

\- Csinálj egy utolsót… - mondom neki lágyan. – De terpeszből.  
\- Belső élen? – villan fel riadtan a tekintete. Bólintok.  
Nem várok csodát tőle, de tudnia kell, hogyha valaha plusz három ponttal akarja ugrani az Axelt, ahhoz azért nem elég egy szabályos ugrás. A kora nem mentség, tizenhét évesen már ez nem kedv vagy tehetség kérdése.  
  
\- Képzeld magad elé az ugrást, elejétől a végéig! – kiáltok utána, ahogy nekifut a körívnek. – Tudd, hogy hová fogsz megérkezni!

Nem is történik csoda. Hirtelen beugrik az, amit Viktor mondott Yuurival kapcsolatban: hogy a szobor mindig is ott volt a márványtömbben, csak le kellett csiszolnia róla a fölösleget. Meglehet, Ericnek is csak arra volt szüksége, hogy valaki más hangot üssön meg vele, máshogy szóljon hozzá, mert az ugrásának gyönyörű íve van, tökéletes a magassága, és csak egy egészen picit hezitál forgás közben, mint aki még nem hiszi el, hogy valóban oda fog érkezni, ahová indult. És ahogy a saját kvadom után én sem tudtam, hogy vajon jól csináltam-e, ő is tanácstalanul nézelődik, mintha nem tudná eldönteni, hogy hol van.

\- Nem volt rossz… - jegyzem meg halkan. Csak nehogy elbízza magát. – De ma már ne gyakorold többet. Olyan ez, mint a kaszinó: tudni kell, mikor kell megállni…

Felemelem a bal lábamat, és gyorsan kopogok hármat a cipőm talpán. Tíz éve versenyzem, és még sosem volt komolyabb sérülésem, ami nem hogy ritka, de egyenesen kiugróan ritka. Nem szeretek erről beszélni, mert az egy dolog, ha nagyképűnek tartanak, de egy egészen más dolog, ha pusztán csak szerencsésnek. Én nem hiszek a szerencsében: a sérülések többségét igenis el lehet kerülni, ha valaki hallgat az edzőjére, odafigyel a testére, alaposan bemelegít, nem bravúroskodik, és jó a technikája. Jakov tanítványai között nemigen akadt senki, akinek hónapokat kellett volna kihagynia szezon közben – de hozzáteszem, ezt a remek statisztikát mindannyian Alekszejnek köszönhettük. Ő kezdett el kvadokat ugrani először, neki ment tönkre ebbe minden porcikája – mire Viktor elkezdett befutni, addigra már mindenki tudta, milyen hatással van egy sportoló szervezetére a rengeteg egylábas leérkezés. Nem véletlenül nem hagyta Jakov, hogy az ifisek kvadokat ugorjanak, és nem véletlenül számolta a felnőtt sportolóinál, hogy egy nap hányszor próbáltak négyfordulatos ugrást. Az öregnek sasszeme volt, és mindannyiunk ugrásait látta és fejben tartotta – nekem maximum napi húsz volt a limitem, de volt olyan nap, amikor csak tíz. Én nem értettem a logikáját, de tudtam, hogy nem hasraütésszerűen találja ki ezeket a számokat, és megbíztam az ítéletében.

Tudom, hogy csak engem akart védeni, amikor nem volt hajlandó felkészíteni a kvad Axelre. Most már sejtem, hogy Vitya lehetett az oka: egyszer már majdnem elveszítette a kedvenc sportolóját amiatt a „lehetetlen ugrás” miatt, és nem akarta, hogy újra megtörténjen. Sosem veszekedtem vele annyit, mint idén tavasszal, a pekingi olimpiai mélyrepülésem után. Nem értette meg, hogy olyan ellenfeleim vannak, akik négy-öt kvadot ugranak egy kűrben, sokszor mind különbözőt… és én akármilyen tisztán korcsolyázom, akármilyen jó a technikám, csak akkor nyerhetek Nathannel és JJ-vel szemben, ha vagy lesérülnek, vagy elesik valamelyik ugrásukat. És én soha többet nem szeretnék úgy nyerni aranyat, hogy a közönség méltatlankodva hörög a csarnokban, amikor a nyakamba akasztják az érmet. Ha ugyanazt csinálom, amit eddig, hogyan is várhatom el, hogy más legyen a végkimenetele? 

Jakovval elváltak útjaink. Én átköltöztem Szöulba, hogy Kim Seyol és az ugrás-specialistája mellett eddzem magam, de akármilyen haragban is váltunk el, az a tizenhárom év, amit mellette töltöttem, nem múlt el belőlem nyomtalanul. A lelkemben magammal vittem Jakovot, és hallottam a hangját, amikor rám szól, hogy _mára már elég lesz, Jura,_ és amikor Kim közölte, hogy még nincs vége az edzésnek, visszaugattam neki, hogy márpedig én úgy döntöttem, hogy most van vége. Attól kezdve soha többé nem erőltetett semmit, magamra és a bennem élő Jakovra voltam utalva.

Most, amikor leülök a pálya szélére, és szürcsölgetni kezdem az izotóniás italomat, hallom a hangját a fejemben: _ne idd azt a szart, képes voltál csak azért kidobni száz rubelt, mert kék a színe, hát nézd meg, mennyi cukor van benne, a felét megihatod, de a többit elkobzom,_ és még így is mosolyt csal az arcomra. Remélem, látni fogja holnap a közvetítést, ha már nem volt hajlandó repülőre szállni a kedvemért. Szeretném, ha büszke lenne rám. Büszkébb, mint Viktorra valaha volt. Ha én lennék a kedvence, nem csak emberi, hanem szakmai szempontok alapján is.

Eric leül mellém, és a saját Poweraid-es üvegét szorongatja a kezei között. A bennem élő Jakov alig bír csöndben maradni: mert nekem, nekem huszonhárom évesen már szabad, de neki még nem… végül mégsem szólok semmit.

\- Köszönöm, hogy foglalkoztál ma velem… - harapja össze az ajkait zavarában.  
\- Yuurinak köszönd, szerintem az ő ötlete volt… - vonom meg a vállam. – Hozzáteszem, nem ez az első alkalom, hogy Viktor helyett végeztem a dolgát.  
\- Hogy érted? – pislog nagyokat Eric.  
\- Szóval Yuuri nem dicsekszik vele, mi? – nevetek fel karcosan. – Én tanítottam meg Salchowot ugrani, amikor Viktor éppen nem ért rá vele foglalkozni, mert túlságosan is másnapos volt, és délig aludt.  
\- Lehet, ezzel kéne foglalkoznod, ha abbahagyod a versenyzést… - mosolyodik el Eric. – Szerintem baromi jó edző lennél!  
\- Miről beszélsz? – horkanok fel, és a terror ül ki az arcomra. – Csak jövőre leszek huszonnégy! Még tíz évig szándékozok versenyezni, minimum!

Eric elneveti magát, és zavartan megtörli a homlokát a nyakában lógó törölköző sarkával. Nem hagynám annyiban a megjegyzését, de a bókjával levesz a lábamról – főleg mert szerintem semmi érzékem az edzőséghez. Ahhoz én túl öntelt vagyok, hogy álló nap mások teljesítményével foglalkozzam.

Egy darabig csöndben ülünk csak, én kinyújtóztatom a lábaimat, de érzem, hogy Eric mondani akar még valamit. A sejtésem beigazolódik, amikor kicsit megköszörüli a torkát.  
\- Jurij, figyelj… - vesz egy mély levegőt, aztán felém fordul, és megpróbálja ugyanazzal a lélegzettel kimondani: - Nagyon sajnálom a tegnapit.   
\- Semmi gond… - húzom el a szám, azután rájövök, hogy itt az alkalom, hogy én is bocsánatot kérjek tőle. – Én is sajnálom, hogy lopással gyanúsítottalak. Nagyon… ideges voltam. Azt hiszem, Viktornak igaza volt, valakit mindenáron hibáztatni akartam a történtekért…  
\- De igazad volt… - mosolyodik el szomorúan. – Ha én lettem volna, tényleg nem tartottam volna magamnál. És simán lenézhettem a jelkódodat is… de… tényleg nem én voltam.  
\- Tudom… - sóhajtok, és belekortyolok a sportitalba. Émelyítően édes.  
\- De igazából nem ezért akartam bocsánatot kérni… hanem azért, ahogy a parkolóban viselkedtem. Nem tudom, mi ütött belém. Csak…  
\- Ne mentegetőzz… - vonom meg a vállam. – Kínálkozott egy lehetőség, te pedig ki akartad használni. A legrosszabb, ami ilyenkor történhet, ugyanaz, mintha meg sem próbálnád, nem igaz?  
\- De… - bólint komoran. – De akkor is sajnálom. Nem tudtam, hogy komoly kapcsolatod van… Viktorék sose mondták.  
\- Reméltem is… - húzom el a számat.  
\- Otabek Altinnal? – kérdezi óvatosan, én pedig nem látom értelmét, hogy tagadjam. Lehet, hogy kihallotta a nevét tegnap Viktor kiabálásából. Lehet, Yuuri elmagyarázta neki a helyzetet. Lehet, hogy az internetes pletykákból kombinálta össze. Tulajdonképpen nem számít.  
\- Igen… - sütöm le a szemem. – Majdnem hét éve.  
\- Wow! Akkor ez tényleg komoly!

A hangja meglepettnek tűnik, de az arckifejezése inkább szomorúnak és csalódottnak. Ilyen képet vág vajon, akinek egyszerre csak szertefoszlik minden reménye?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akkor egy kis segítség a fejezethez: 
> 
> Alekszej Jagugyin elmagyarázza, hogy miért olyan különleges az Axel:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwS9BuAJVYw
> 
> Brian Orser fiatalon, és az iskolafigurák:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJDOxzANY1s  
> Eredetileg a műkorcsolya jelentős részben arról szólt, hogy különböző "kötelező elemeket" (compulsory figures) karcoljanak a versenyzők a jégbe. Mondanom sem kell, hogy ezt sem ők, sem a nézők nem szerették igazán. 
> 
> A következő fejezetben visszacsöppenünk 2015 őszére, a "szentpétervári szezon" versenyei közé. Durva részek jönnek, az öveket kapcsoljátok be. 
> 
> Köszönöm, hogy olvassátok!


	11. IX./II.

Nem lett volna szabad akkor, hét évvel ezelőtt, együtt aludnom Viktorral. Éreztem, hogy ezzel átlépek egy vonalat, és utána már nem lesz visszaút, és attól kezdve szükségem lesz rá, hogy újra átélhessem vele mindezt – ugyanúgy, ahogy a fájdalomcsillapítókra is szükségem volt.

A belső órám ébresztett, és azonnal tudtam, hogy fel kell kelnem, és el kell tennem a telefonomat, mielőtt Viktor meglátja. A sötétítőfüggöny két szárnya közötti résen át egy fehér csík vetült az ágyra, biztonságos távolságra az arcunktól. Csak amikor meg akartam mozdulni, vettem észre, hogy Viktor még mindig átölelve tart, és a mocorgásomra ösztönösen közelebb húz magához. Hangtalanul vette és fújta ki a levegőt, de a leheletével cirógatta a tarkómat. A reggeli merevedésem így garantáltan nem fog békén hagyni, gondoltam magamban, aztán eszembe jutott, hogy vajon mi lehet Viktor merevedésével?

Közelebb toltam magam én is hozzá, és a fenekemet a pizsamanadrágom és az alsója anyagán át is az ágyékához dörgöltem. Ezután nagyon gyorsan történt minden: még egy pár másodpercig tartott a nyugalom és a meghittség, dünnyögött magában egy nevet - hogy Yuurit vagy Jurijt, ki tudná megmondani? - azután mintha villám csapott volna belé, egyszerre rájött, mi történik vele, és halkan, de ellentmondást nem tűrve rám szólt:  
\- Ezt ne.

Lehet, hogy meg tudtam volna győzni az ellenkezőjéről, de meg sem próbáltam. Viktor rosszabb volt bármilyen doppingszernél: egyetlen éjszaka vele már nem elégített ki. Most már magamnak akartam. Mindent, ami Viktor Nikiforov volt, az egész embert.  
\- Sajnálom... - sóhajtottam, és igyekeztem bűnbánónak tűnni. Persze, hogy nem sajnáltam. - Nem... nem direkt volt. Csak...

Megpuszilta a hajamat. A párnába fúrtam a fejem, hogy véletlenül se lássa, hogy mosolygok. Kezdtem érteni, miért szeret Viktor annyira manipulálni másokat: baromi jó érzés, ha pontosan azt teszik, amit szeretnél. Márpedig nekem abban a pillanatban többet jelentett, hogy Viktor gyengének, védtelennek és kisfiúsnak lásson, esetleg lelkifurdalást keltsek benne a tegnap éjszaka miatt, minthogy újra keféljünk. Majd az is sorra fog kerülni, gondoltam, ha eltakarítottam az útból a japán malacot.  
\- Hogy vagy? - kérdezte halkan, és feltámaszkodott a könyökére.  
\- Tompán... de nem vészes. - Nem akartam, hogy felkeljen. Időre volt még szükségem, és a közelségére. - Maradjunk még így... egy kicsit. Csak... egy pár percet?

Fogalmam sincs, hogy csak miattam, vagy részben önmaga miatt is, de újból körém gömbölyödött, a csípőnk magasságában szemérmesen elhúzódva tőlem, de a lábait az enyémek közé dugva. Én pedig annyi mindent szerettem volna mondani, kérdezni, de a végén inkább csöndben maradtam, az ujjaimmal átkulcsolva az ujjait, és közel húzva a kezét a szívemhez. Szerettem volna, ha egy kicsit benne marad az én pillanatomban, de tudtam, hogy ez nem tarthat örökké, úgyhogy inkább én vetettem véget neki: pontosan annyi idő elteltével, ami még egyikünknek sem volt kínos. Felkeltem és kinyújtóztattam a gerincem - Viktor közben kislisszolt a fürdőszobába, időt adva nekem, hogy eltüntethessem a galádságom nyomait.

Szerettem volna beletekerni a videóba, csak hogy meggyőződhessek róla, mi látszik belőlünk - de a telefonom időközben lemerült, azonnal rá kellett dugnom a töltőre.

Csöndben, egymástól elfordulva öltözködtünk. Már majdnem menetkészek voltunk, amikor hallottam, hogy valami roppan az éjjeliszekrényén, és mire odafordultam, Viktor már a tenyerét nyújtotta felém, benne egy félbetört gyógyszerrel.  
\- Mi ez? - kérdeztem, mire Viktor elmosolyodott.  
\- Amit Grosától szereztél, azt kérdés nélkül lenyelted, de amit én adok, azzal szemben gyanakvó vagy? - nevetett, és közben játékosan csillogott a szeme. - Nem a lábadra kapod, hanem a fenekedre. Felet most, felet délután, sok vízzel. És ez legalább tényleg legális.

Viktor látta a szememben a kérdést, még mielőtt feltettem volna, és egy homlokráncolással el is hallgattatott. Mégiscsak az edzőtársam volt, aki nem _így_ akart nyerni, és nem _így_ akart visszaélni az erőfölényével, ezért megosztotta velem a saját titkos készletét. Nem voltak illúzióim azzal kapcsolatban, hogy ez is egy kivételes alkalom, akárcsak a múlt éjszaka - nem lehettem telhetetlen. Viktor már így is többet adott nekem magából, a bizalmából, mint amire valaha is számítottam.

Lilja szerintem az első pillanattól kezdve tudta, mi történt köztünk… láttam a szemén. A szobája távolabb volt a folyosón, kizárt, hogy hallhatott minket - egyszerűen csak túl jól ismerte az embereket. Miközben a hajamat fonta, a mozdulataiban megbújt egyfajta visszafogott erőszak: nem ért hozzám durván, nem húzta a gubancokat, de végig éreztem, hogy visszatartja a dühét. Nem azért, ami történt, hanem azért, ahogy ez befolyásolhatja a helyezésemet. Idegesen babrálta a fellépőruhám gallérját - a lehetetlenül szűk piros kabátét, amit a saját varrónőjével csináltatott, mert nem volt elégedett az egyesület jelmeztervezőjének legutóbbi munkáival.

\- Tudsz benne mozogni? - kérdezte szigorúan.  
\- Tudok... - bólintottam. - Nagyon kényelmes, a látszat ellenére.  
\- Kérlek, hogy... - egy pillanatra összezárta a rúzsos ajkait - ...hogy nagyon szépen korcsolyázz. Jakov látja a közvetítést. Ne hozz rá szégyent.

Egy pillanatra félreütött a szívem. Tudtam, hogy sokat jelent nekik ez a program, hiszen Jakov is és ő is zsidó családból származnak, nyilván veszítettek el felmenőket, rokonokat a holokauszt idején. Zsidónak lenni a Szovjetunióban sem volt éppen móka és kacagás, legalábbis Viktor ezt mondta, de erről nem sok fogalmam lehetett. Állítólag Jakov ki akart vándorolni Izraelbe, de Lilja nem akart vele menni... aztán persze ki tudja, mi az igazság? Én már nem szovjet baba voltam, mint Viktor (amit ő olyan nevetséges büszkeséggel emlegetett mindig, mintha legalábbis emlékezne rá, milyen volt), már Oroszországban születtem, és akkorra a szegénységen kívül már semmi sem volt a régi.

De Lilja megjegyzése nem csak emiatt rendített meg. Addig a pontig Viktor volt Jakov mindene - az aranytojást, pardon, aranyérmet tojó tyúk, a nemzet büszkesége, de az előző évi grand prix győzelmem óta ez a dicsőség mintha szakmai szempontból elkezdett volna megkopni. Viktor még mindig a közönség imádatában fürdött, még mindig miatta teltek meg a lelátók, de megéreztem az arcomon a változás szelét: valami készülődött, valami, amit nem tudtam még felfogni sem, és amit nem én idéztem elő - nélkülem is bekövetkezett volna. Én egyszerűen csak jó irányba fordítottam a vitorlámat, és a szél most már engem segített.

A legjobb formámat igyekeztem hozni aznap - hála Viktor csodabogyójának, fizikai korlát ebben nem akadályozott. Nem estem el, és sikerült átvinnem valamit a karakterbe - a Piros Kabátos Kislányba - a saját zavaromból és értetlenségemből. Nem döntöttem meg az egyéni rekordomat, és a rövidprogram pontjaival együtt is hiába kerültem az első helyre, tudtam, hogy csak a vakszerencsén múlik, megtarthatom-e az aranyat az éremosztó ceremóniáig. Elég volt tavaly átélnem JJ mellett, milyen lecsúszni a biztosnak hitt dobogóról, ezért megkönnyebbültem, amikor már csak ketten maradtak hátra: legrosszabb esetben is enyém a bronz. De a két versenyző egyike Viktor volt.

Viktor, ahogy széttárta a karjait, és félig lehunyt szemekkel lefutotta a díszkörét, visszaváltozott a régi önmagává. Lefogyva és leszálkásodva, a frissen mosott ezüstszőke hajával, mint egy karcsú nyírfácska a téli erdőben: Viktor Nikiforov egész Oroszországot testesítette meg. Ehhez képest mi voltam én? Mit szimbolizáltam? Egy piros kabátos kislányt. Hatalmas hiba volt ez a kűr, egyre inkább így éreztem.

Dvořák kilencedik szimfóniája úgy dübörgött a csarnok falai között, mint egy győzelmi induló. A harsonák és trombiták Viktor megdicsőüléséért szóltak, és kísérték az ugrásait, az öles lépteit, a széles gesztusait. Lenyűgöző volt, ezt még nekem is el kellett ismernem, bármilyen savanyú szájízt is hagyott maga után ez a beismerés. A flipje kifogástalan volt, a tripla Axele nem kevésbé, a vonósok terjengősen a hóna alá nyúltak és felemelték, szinte repítették Viktort a pályán. Úgy éreztem magam, mintha életemben először látnám korcsolyázni… és mintha minden más korcsolyázó képét kitörölte volna az emlékezetemből. Ilyen hatással lehet vajon a rajongóira is? Ilyen érzés lehet Katsuki Yuurinak lenni, és az ő szemén át látni Viktort?

_Ilyen érzés a szerelem?_

Rettentően dühös voltam magamra. Egy pillanatra sem voltam képes Viktor felé fordulni, amíg mellette álltam a dobogó második fokán. A virágcsokromat igyekeztem úgy tartani, hogy kitakarjam vele a hozzá közelebb eső oldalamat, és remegett a szívem, amikor belegondoltam abba, hogy még két éjszakát közös szobában kell töltenem vele.

Az ágyamat természetesen áthúzták már, mire visszaértünk a szállásra. Rendkívüli erőfeszítésembe került válaszolgatnom Lilja kérdéseire, és úgy tenni, mintha semmi bajom sem lenne azon kívül, hogy csalódtam a pontjaimban, és szerettem volna, ha Viktor legalább egy ugrását elrontja. Csak hogy ne legyen ilyen behozhatatlan távolságra tőlem. Hogy ne érezzem magam ennyire nyomorultnak.

Amíg zuhanyozott, a telefonomon belenéztem a videóba – csak némán, nem tettem be a fülhallgatómat. Minden tökéletesen látszódott rajta, jobb volt, mint a legtöbb netes amatőr pornó: inkább egy rögzített kamerás profi pornónak tűnt, amiben a színészek eljátsszák, hogy ők egy pár. Én is színészkedtem a kamera kedvéért, és Viktor is az én kedvemért: a mozdulataim látványosak és kifejezetten szépek voltak, mint egy modern táncszínházi erotikus jelenetben, Viktornak pedig annyira mélységesen az arcára vésődött a vágy, a kéj, és a szinte már a szerelemmel határos gyengédség, hogy abba akaratom ellenére is belepirultam. Nem, ezt a videót nem mutathatom meg senkinek. Ez annyira különleges és személyes, hogyha valóban zsarolni akarnám vele, azzal összetörném azt a bizalmi légkört, amiben maga az aktus létrejött. Úgy döntöttem, inkább elteszem emlékbe, és kidolgozok egy új stratégiát.

Egy másik Jura akartam lenni. Egy olyan Jura, aki gyökeresen különbözik attól, akit Viktor, vagy bárki más ismer. Ha Viktor Yuuri tisztaságáért rajong – hát én tisztább leszek nála, tisztább a ma született báránynál is. Ha azt akarja, hogy elengedhesse magát mellettem, hogy ne legyenek többé megjátszások, akkor kemény leszek vele. _Agape_ és _Erósz_ , szépség és erő. Bármi áron, de el fogom érni, hogy Viktor belém szeressen. Meg fogok változni a kedvéért, olyanná, amilyenné kérni sem kérné, és elfogadni sem fogadná el, hogy a kedvéért változzak. 

Szerettem volna megint hozzá bújva aludni. Szerettem volna másnap reggel a mellkasához simulva kelni. Szerettem lopott pillantásokkal figyelni, miközben a haját szárította. Szerettem, ahogy a szőnyegen a spárgáját nyújtotta. Mintha az egész életemet elvette, megfordította és visszaadta volna, és nekem meg kellett volna tanulnom a kezeimen járni, vagy dacolni a gravitációval.

Viktor Nikiforov elrontott engem, mint egy felhúzhatós játékot, aminek túlfeszítették a rugóját. Kívülről még mindig önmagam voltam, de a belsőm már darabjaira esett.

 

* * *

 

A Rostelecom kupa már maga volt a káosz. Viktorral és Liljával mi egyenesen Bordeaux-ból repültünk Moszkvába, és az egész versenyhetet ott töltöttük. Jakov elintézte Tatjana Taraszovával, hogy az ő pályáján edzhessünk a hivatalos edzésidőn kívül - Taraszova nem volt éppen barátságos, de a kollegialitás jegyében mindent megtett, amit Jakov kért tőle, és láthatóan nagy tisztelettel kezelte Viktort - engem nem különben. Esténként a papa hazavitt magához, és együtt néztük a tévét - átjöttek a szomszédai, meg néhány idős barátja, kivétel nélkül mondvacsinált indokokkal, csak hogy láthassanak, hogy sok sikert kívánjanak... egyszerre volt terhes és felemelő a figyelmük.

Szerdán aztán befutott a többi versenyző is, és vissza kellett térnem a hotelbe: mintha el sem telt volna egy év, Viktor ott állt a hallban, fülig érő mosollyal, és türelmesen válaszolgatott a riporterek kérdéseire. Igyekeztem nem meggyilkolni senkit a tekintetemmel, amikor maga mellé húzott, és rólam kezdett beszélni. _Deja vu!_  És már éppen elindultam volna a lift felé, amikor megláttam, hogy a kinyíló liftajtó mögött ott áll Katsuki Yuuri.

Újraegyesülés, örömmámor. Viktort nem érdekelték már az újságírók sem, széles medveölelésbe vonta Yuurit. Sem ő, sem én nem értettük, mit keres itt, amikor egy hét múlva már Japánban kell lennie az NHK kupán, de Yuuri pironkodva elhadarta, hogy annyira hiányzott neki Viktor, hogy gondolta, eljön neki szurkolni. Végül is Szentpétervár és Moszkva nincsenek olyan messze egymástól (mihez képest?), és megbeszélte Jakovval, hogy majd ő is együtt edz Taraszováék pályáján Viktorral és velem. A hajam téptem attól, hogy ezt kitalálta és meg is valósította. Miért nem bírt nyugton ülni a seggén? Miért kellett mindent elrontania? Miért kellett elvennie tőlem az időt, _az én időmet,_ amit Viktorral tölthettem volna?

A helyzeten nem sokat javított, hogy még aznap este megérkezett Otabek is. Már több, mint két hónapja nem találkoztunk, de ő érezhetően jobban örült nekem, mint én neki. Nem voltam vele barátságtalan, vagy távolságtartó, erről szó sincs, egyszerűen nem bírtam koncentrálni a jelenlétére. Máskor megnyugtatott a hallgatása, és hogy engedett engem beszélni, de most rettenetesen zavart. Egy hete nem válaszoltam egy levelére, és az azóta történtekről sem számolhattam be neki. Nyilván, ha valakinek elmondhattam volna, hogy lefeküdtem Viktor Nikiforovval, akkor a legjobb barátomnak mondtam volna el - kivéve persze abban az esetben, ha a legjobb barátommal legutóbb egy csókkal búcsúztunk el egymástól. Jobban tettem, hogy mélyen hallgattam.

Azt hiszem, Otabekkel a kapcsolatomat csak én komplikáltam túl a fejemben - mert egyetlen szóval vagy gesztussal sem adta tudomásomra, hogy szeretné, ha annak a csóknak most lenne folytatása. A levelei is civilizáltak voltak, a szó baráti értelmében: semmi évődés, semmi kétértelmű megjegyzés itt vagy ott; leginkább a versenyekről és az edzésekről beszélgettünk. Annyira ártatlan volt a viszonyunk, amennyire ártatlan Viktorral már tizenhárom éves koromban sem. Bekával együtt nyújtottunk és melegítettünk, közben szükségszerűen egymáshoz értünk, de nem volt ezekben az érintésekben semmi intimitás. Kénytelen voltam állandóan vele lógni, leginkább azért, hogy el tudjam kerülni Viktort és a malackáját. Nem akartam látni, ahogy édelegnek egymással.

A rövidprogram előtti este épp a lábunkat ápoltuk Otabek szobájában, amikor felvetődött bennem egy újabb ötlet. Arról beszélgettünk, hogy a gála mennyire lesz kiszámítható. Beka váltig állította, hogy most, hogy Yuuri eljött Moszkvába minden látható ok nélkül, Viktor még képes, és megint együtt fog vele korcsolyázni a Stammira. Már a felvetésen is nevetnem kellett.  
  
\- Beka, Oroszországban vagyunk... - mosolyodtam el gúnyosan. - Már azért is bevisznek a rendőrök, ha csak kinyitsz egy szivárványszínű ernyőt.  
\- Azért nem ilyen rossz a helyzet... - jegyezte meg halkan.  
\- Jó, de érted, mire gondolok... - dohogtam magamban. - Viktor nem fogja bevállalni azt a kűrt a hazai közönség előtt. A barcelonai előadásukat se adta le a tévé, és most már a közvetítéseket is csak fél órás csúszással adják, mióta élő adásban lesmárolta Katsukit.  
\- Na és a te gálaprogramoddal mi a helyzet? - mosolyodott el kajánul. - Megint letoljuk a _Welcome to the madnesst?_

Övön aluli volt a kérdés. Hogy akartam-e, hogy kijöjjön velem a jégre? Persze. Fun lett volna, ha megint a fogával húzza le a kesztyűmet, aztán lelő a mutatóujjával. Szexinek éreztem magam, amikor felléptünk a barcelonai gálán, de az egész azért lehetett szexi, mert nem volt benne semmi komolyság, nem volt tétje. Most olyan műsort akartam, aminek igenis van tétje. Olyat, ami egyszerre Erósz és Agape. Olyat, ami egészen én vagyok.

Megráztam a fejem.

\- Mást szeretnék... - jelentettem ki, és a szám akaratlanul is kaján vigyorra húzódott. - Várj, megmutatom...  
\- Csak kérlek, ne megint egy éjszaka alatt akard összerakni... - mosolyodott el Beka, miközben a telefonomat kerestem a hátizsákomban. Aztán beugrott, hogy lehet, nem kellene mellette elővennem a telefonomat, még akkor sem, ha csak a YouTube-ot akarom megnyitni. Inkább felmarkoltam az övét az éjjeliszekrényről - azon még képernyőzár sem volt, nem is iPhone-t használt, hanem valami androidosat, simán beléptem a telefonjára, és megkerestem a videót a dalhoz. Beka már ismerte, halkan hümmögött magában, ahogy lejátszottam neki.

\- Legalább három esténk lenne rá... - mosolyodtam el. - Mehetünk Taraszováék gyakorlópályájára.  
\- Az kint van a fenében... - húzta a száját Beka.  
\- Majd taxizunk vissza... - vontam meg a vállam. - Segítesz akkor?

Otabek gyanakodva méregetett. Szerintem azt hitte, őt akarom elcsábítani, és nem értette, miért kérem hozzá a segítségét - miért nem én raktam össze ezt a rutint titokban, miért kapkodok most? De az igazság az - bármennyire is rossz fényt vet ez rám ma - hogy tudtam, Beka nagyon kreatívan koreografál, szuper ötletei vannak, mintha a zenét ő kapásból mozgássá tudná lekódolni. Én nem vagyok intuitív táncos, ezt a balett sikeresen kinevelte belőlem - vagy talán mindig is hiányzott belőlem ez a képesség, talán ezért is sültem fel, amikor Yuuri részegen kirángatott a parkettre egy táncpárbajra...

Az a _dance off_   egyszerre volt kínos és megalázó. Ma már tudom, hogy Yuuri miért rángatott bele: azt hitte, van köztünk valami Viktorral, és gyötörte a féltékenység. Ha már nem korcsolyázhattunk egymás ellen, kénytelen volt egy másik, közös fegyvernemet választani. És Yuuri az öntudatlan állapota ellenére mégis elérte, amit akart: hogy mindenki rá figyeljen, hogy csodálják a meztelen testét, hogy Viktort érdekelni kezdje ez a beteg, részeg japán srác, aki ruhán keresztül combon kefélte és megkérte, jöjjön el a családja gyógyfürdőjébe, ja és mellesleg, legyen az edzője is. Viktorral szerintem sosem történt még ilyen, látszódott a szemén a döbbenet: képtelen volt kezelni a helyzetet, és azt hiszem, zavarba is jött Yuuri viselkedésétől. Pedig Viktor Nikiforovot igazán nem könnyű zavarba hozni, de Yuurinak akkor sikerült.

Mi lett volna, ha én akkoriban rámenősebb vagyok? Ha más is érdekel azon kívül, hogy aranyakat nyerjek, szponzorokat szerezzek, pénzhez és hírnévhez jussak? Egy tizenöt és egy tizenhat éves fiú között generációs szakadék húzódik, minden tekintetben. Tudtam, hogy már felnőtt vagyok, és felnőttek velem a vágyaim is. Másfajta mohóság kezdett gyötörni, ahogy több érzést engedtem be a szívembe.

 

* * *

 

A rövidprogram úgy ment, ahogy vártam: a harmadik helyen álltam Viktor és JJ után, Beka pedig a negyediken. Aznap este már mindenre vágytam, csak arra nem, hogy megint egy, a barcelonaihoz hasonló csoportos összejövetelt tartsunk - márpedig ez kivédhetetlenné vált, amikor Chris kifejezetten odajött hozzánk, és meghívott minket, miközben Bekával az egyik újságíró hülye kérdésén röhögtünk. Én próbáltam volna megúszni a helyzetet, de Beka többes számban kijelentette, hogy persze, megyünk. Kifejezetten sértett arcot vághattam, mert dühített, hogy Chris egy egységként kezel minket. Mi nem voltunk egy pár, nem kötelező nekünk együtt mennünk mindenhová, ha Beka az öregekkel akar lógni, akkor menjen, de én szívesebben pihenek az ágyamban a telefonommal, minthogy őket nézzem.

\- Miért mondtad neki, hogy megyünk? - kérdeztem morogva, mire Beka csak könnyedén megvonta a vállát.  
\- Valószínű nem fog bejutni a döntőbe, és úgy hallottam, a VB után abba akarja hagyni a versenyzést. Már nem sok alkalmunk lesz találkozni vele, és a barátaiddal sem.  
\- Viktorról és a malacáról beszélsz? - horkantam fel nevetve, és majdnem hozzátettem, hogy ők nem a barátaim. - Szerintem ők még a pokolban is a _Stammira_ fognak korcsolyázni...  
\- Katsukiban még van egy-két év tartalék... - mondta tűnődve - ...de Viktornak ez lehet az utolsó szezonja.  
\- Ne viccelj! Láttad, hogy milyen lazán ugrik? - még ekkor is nevettem. - Elismerem, amikor elkezdte a felkészülési időszakot, még én sem gondoltam volna, hogy formába tudja hozni magát... de most itt van, és tíz ponttal bealázza maga mögött a mezőnyt.  
\- Lehet... - vonta meg a vállát Beka. - Lehet, hogy igazad van.

Az este aztán a nagyobb társaságnak köszönhetően mégis könnyebben telt, mint amire számítottam. Hozzánk csapódott Phichit, aki pontosan ugyanolyan idegesítő volt, mint addig bármikor, de a Yuurival való újraegyesülésük fölött érzett örömében annyira csak vele bírt foglalkozni, hogy az idő nagy részében észre sem vettem a jelenlétét. Chris pedig Viktort sajátította ki magának, így aztán tulajdonképpen Otabekkel beszélgettem végig, csak egy csomó olyan ember jelenlétében, akiket így együtt a hátam közepére sem kívántam. Ráadásul Otabek társaságban valahogy mindig felvett egyfajta megfigyelő pozíciót: hallgatta, mások miről beszélgetnek, válaszolt a kérdéseikre, de ritkán szólt hozzá a társalgáshoz. És hogy ne unatkozzunk, egyszerre csak befutott JJ, harsányan és visszataszítóan, ahogy mindig - majd beült közém és Otabek közé. Szét tudtam volna verni a fejét.

JJ valamiért kedvelte Otabeket, és az este nagy részében őt szórakoztatta, ha már a barátnője nem ért rá elkísérni őt Moszkvába. Én csak dohogtam magamban, és szerettem volna elmenekülni tőlük. Phichit fotóját látva aztán Mila és a barátnői is megérkeztek, és elkezdtek össze-vissza kajákat rendelni, miközben mi már régen végeztünk a vacsorával. Ekkor úgy döntöttem, nekem mára ennyi is elég, és megpróbáltam észrevétlenül kisurranni, hogy visszamehessek a szállodába.

Éreztem, hogy valaki követ, de attól tartottam, egy rajongó az, ezért felgyorsítottam a lépteimet. Már lassan futni készültem, amikor egy hang utánam kiáltott:  
\- Jurij, várj meg!

Hátrafordultam, és bevártam Bekát - csak akkor sétáltam tovább, amikor odaért mellém.

\- Miért hagytál ott? - kérdezte halkan, és csak azért nem kezdtem hőbörögni, mert tudtam, hogy nem számonkérésnek szánja.  
\- Eleve nem volt kedvem ehhez a vacsorához... - vontam meg a vállam, és a sálamba dugtam az arcom. - Csak miattad jöttem el, de úgy érzem, kár volt.  
\- Jura...

Otabek megfogta a karomat - a kesztyűjén és a kabátom ujján át is éreztem a szorítását.

\- Jura, mi történt? - kérdezte halkan, aggódva.  
\- Mi történt volna? - horkantam fel. Elhúztam a kezem, és igyekeztem nem elrántani. - Semmi kedvem JJ fröcsögését hallgatni, nem vagyok kíváncsi arra, hogy Chris még a sótartót is megdugná a tekintetével, az meg végképp nem szórakoztat, hogy tartsam a gyertyát Viktornak. Phichittet sosem kedveltem, Milát meg állandóan látom.  
\- Nem most... - húzta el Otabek a száját. - Hanem... korábban. Valami történt, amit nem mondasz el.

Éreztem, hogy fel akar lángolni az arcom, de már bőven beköszöntött az orosz tél, és fagyosabb volt a levegő még a hangulatomnál is. Az utcai lámpák fényében pedig egymás arckifejezését is csak halványan láttuk. El akartam menekülni.

\- Figyelj, Jura... - sütötte le Beka a szemét - ...ha gondolod, akkor... maradjunk csak barátok. Ne erőltessük ezt az egészet.

 _Mit?!_ "Ezt az egész" _miafaszt?_ Majdnem felvonítottam, félig a röhögéstől, félig az értetlen dühtől. Erőnek erejével szorítottam össze a fogaimat, hogy ne nyikkanjak meg.

Beka viszont a némaságomon felbátorodva tovább zagyvált:  
\- Igazából... én sem tudom, hogy szeretnék-e ennél többet. Soha... soha senki iránt nem éreztem így. Nem vagyok meleg, legalábbis... rajtad kívül engem sosem érdekelt senki. De te az első pillanattól kezdve... - a hangja elcsuklott ezen a ponton. - Azóta, hogy megláttalak balettórán, én... nem bírtalak kiverni téged a fejemből. Azt hittem, beérem azzal, hogy barátok lehetünk, de... most úgy érzem, ez nem elég már. De nem tudom, mi lehetne ebből... ez... olyan zavaros...

 _Nekem mondod?_ \- gondoltam magamban. De mintha minden szó és gondolat eltűnt volna a fejemből, képtelen voltam megszólalni. Beka tett felém egy lépést, de még mindig nem éreztem azt, hogy sértené a személyes szférámat: a levegő közöttünk hideg volt, és a mellettünk közlekedő autók fénye és zaja törte csak meg a mozdulatlanságunk.

\- Tudom, hogy... - ekkor már remegett a hangja - ...hogy úgyis csak ritkán tudunk találkozni, és akkor is rövid időre... de nekem ezek a találkozások is sokat jelentenek. Úgy vártam ezt a versenyt, mint még versenyt soha korábban... az sem érdekelt, ha elesek, csak...

Elhallgatott. Életem első szerelmi vallomása közben csak álltam, és nem tudtam, mi történik - vele, velünk. Azután mégis összeszedte magát, és folytatta:  
\- Én... - vett egy mély lélegzetet - ...szeretnék veled lenni.  
\- Akkor miért rángattál el ma erre a vacsorára? - morogtam.  
\- Mert... - fordította félre az arcát - ...féltem kettesben maradni veled. Úgy érzem, nem vagyok ura önmagamnak, ha melletted vagyok, és féltem, hogy olyasmit teszek vagy mondok, amit később megbánok. Mint... most.

Összeharaptam a számat. Önkéntelenül is kihúztam magam, és a tőlem telhető leglágyabb hangon azt kérdeztem:

\- Most mit bánsz? Jó, hogy ezt elmondtad. Legalább tudom, hogy hogy állsz a dologhoz.  
\- De én még mindig nem tudom, te hogy állsz hozzá.

Sakk-matt. Talán grimaszoltam is egy kicsit, és a sarokba szorítottságom érzésén ez sokat nem változtatott.

\- Nekem... - a sóhajom fehér ködfoszlányokká fagyott a levegőben - ...időre van szükségem.  
\- Értem... - bólintott Beka. Dehogy értette.  
\- De azt nem szeretném, ha elkezdenél kerülni... - igyekeztem egy mosolyt csalni az arcomra. - Mégiscsak barátok vagyunk. Legrosszabb esetben azok is maradunk, nem? Vagy te... már nem akarsz... a barátom lenni?  
\- Nem tudom, hogy képes lennék-e rá... - mondta Otabek nagyon komolyan. - De megpróbálom.  
\- Hát ajánlom is! - húztam fel az orrom, de a szeme villanásából láttam: tudja, hogy mára már elég volt a komolyságból.

Értettem Otabek érzéseit, de nem tudtam elfogadni őket. Egyértelmű válaszokat szeretett volna - talán mert megérezte, hogy csúszom ki a kezéből, hogy már nem ő az első számú bizalmasom, és bizonyos dolgokról már nem vagyok képes beszélni előtte.

Amikor korcsolyáztunk, minden rendben volt közöttünk. Ha munkáról volt szó, úgy tűnt, minden a régi köztünk. Tényleg összedobtunk három nap alatt egy koreográfiát az _Untouched_ -ra, és nagyon elégedett voltam magunkkal, amikor befejeztük.

Viktor négy tizeddel maradt le az ugrógép JJ mögött az első helyről. Én majdnem hét ponttal Viktor után kullogva valahogy feltornáztam magam a dobogóra. Beka negyedik lett, Cristophe elbúcsúzhatott a döntőbe jutástól, Phichit pedig már régen megunt tavalyi szenzáció volt - sokáig senki nem élhet a hírnevéből csak azért, mert ő az első profi thai műkorcsolyázó.

A gála ennek fényében inkább feszülten és csalódottan telt, mint felszabadultan, ahogy általában szokott. Viktor végül valóban nem vállalta be a _Stammit_ a moszkvai nézők előtt, és érezhetően bántotta őt, hogy bár ott van Yuuri, és mindennél jobban szeretne vele együtt futni a kűrjében, nem teheti meg. Jéghideg tekintettel nézte a pályát, és láthatóan semmi kedve sem volt a magamutogatáshoz. Az én számom következett, ezért sem értettem, miért áll a kijáratnál, és nézi úgy az arénát, mintha a pokol kapujából pillantana be a legmélyebb katlanokba.  
\- Mi a fenét bámulsz, Nikiforov? - vetettem oda neki mogorván, ahogy elhaladtam mellette. Nem állt körülöttünk senki hallótávolságon belül, ezért halkan hozzátettem: - Neked fogok korcsolyázni. Úgyhogy ajánlom, hogy engem nézz!

Meglepetten fordult felém, de én addigra már nem foglalkoztam vele. Azt képzeltem, hogy Katsuki Yuuri Erósza vagyok, a legcsábítóbb lény a földön. És azt képzeltem, hogy Agape vagyok, fehér, tollas ruhás, gyerektestű, kristályokkal beszórt, álmodozó Juracska, aki sosem ismerte még a szerelmet...

És mindeközben rettegtem attól a hibrid szörnyetegtől, amivé átváltozni készültem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jura gálaprogramja: The Veronicas - Untouched - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JfuUIKWyt2w  
> Ennek majd még később jelentősége lesz, szóval ha nem ismeritek, hallgassátok meg. 
> 
> Végül Viktor balesetét elcsúsztattam, kicsit megint formálódott a sztori (a fene se gondolta, hogy Jurka kamaszosan beleszeret majd Viktorba, és visszatolja Bekát a friendzone-ba, de legalább nem vele vigasztalódik, az is valami). 
> 
> Köszönöm, hogy olvassátok! Jobban fogok sietni a folytatással.


	12. X./I.

Yuuri hivatalosan Eric segédedzője. Ez a gyakorlatban azt jelenti, hogy ő is közre szokta fogni a kispadon, amikor a srác a pontjait várja, hordja utána az ásványvizet, a törölközőt, de a szakmai munka nagy részét mégiscsak Viktor végzi. Ő Eric pótapja, Yuuri pedig a pótmamája. A szemem sarkából figyelem, miközben a pálya szélén áll, és aggodalommal vegyes büszkeséggel nézi Eric levezető köreit, mintha azt találgatná, vajon miről beszélgethettünk egymással?

Kisvártatva Viktor is beállít, én pedig lejövök a jégről, hogy Eric megmutathassa neki elejétől a végéig a rövid programját. Yuuri mellém ül, és velem együtt mosolyog, de szerintem nem tudja, hogy én min mosolygok. Nem mondanám ki nyíltan, de Viktor pontosan olyan stílusban kiabál be Ericnek, ahogyan Jakov is tenné… vagy ahogy velünk is tette.

Viktornak Erickel együtt most négy tanítványa van, de ő köztük a legidősebb, és az egyetlen, akit már felnőtt versenyekre visz. A másik fiú és a két kislány sokkal fiatalabbak, és mindhármuknak Yuuri volt a nevelőedzője – elképzelem, mennyire unalmasak lesznek azok a felnőtt versenyévek, amelyek előttük állnak, mert ilyen háttérrel mindent meg fognak nyerni, amit csak lehet. Eric is lehetne sokkal ügyesebb és sokkal sikeresebb, mint most, de hiányoznak nála a stabil alapok. Lehet, hogy túl későn kezdett el korcsolyázni, vagy talán jéghokiról váltott, mert még mindig van benne egy jó adag darabosság… épp úgy, mint Bekában. Eric a mozdulataiban valahogy akaratlanul is rá emlékeztet.

\- Sokat fejlődött... - bólint Yuuri, inkább csak magának, mint nekem.   
\- Nem nagyon követtem a korábbi versenyeit... - vonom meg a vállam. - De ez az első grand prix szezonja, nem? _Ahhoz képest_ jól teljesít.   
\- Nagyon sok gyereket látok... - mondja halkan Yuuri - ...és sok közöttük az ügyes. Ma már tudom, hogy a tehetség nem annyira ritka, mint hittem. De végső soron a bajnok nem abból lesz, aki tehetséges, hanem abból, aki szorgalmas. Persze, ha valaki nem tehetséges, annak több időbe és erőfeszítésbe telik, mint egy olyannak, akinek születetten jobbak a képességei, vagy a testi adottságai, de hosszú távon a kemény munka meghozza a gyümölcsét. Nem minden alkati kérdés.  
\- Tényleg nem... - mosolyodom el. - Ha beszélhetünk ideális korcsolyázóalkatról, olyan szerintem csak neked volt. 

Yuuri meghökken. Kicsit talán én is meglepődöm a saját szókimondásomon, de nem bóknak szánom, hanem egyszerűen tényeket közlök. És hogy Yuuri is értse, mire gondolok, halkabban hozzáteszem:  
\- Bármit megadtam volna azért, hogy olyan testem legyen, mint neked. Van az a film, tudod,  _A John Malkovich menet..._  hát én sokszor fantáziáltam arról, milyen lenne, ha a te testedben ébrednék fel. Mennyi mindenre lennék képes... 

És nem csak a korcsolyázás miatt, de ezt már nem teszem hozzá. Már amúgy sem aktuális.

Most már a törzsével is felém fordul, és úgy bámul rám, mintha nem tudná eldönteni, hogy tényleg jól hallja-e, amit hall, és ha igen, akkor gúnyolódom-e rajta.   
\- Yurio, neked _tökéletes_ alakod van, most talán még inkább, mint amikor még egymás ellen versenyeztünk! - mondja komoran. - Majdnem huszonnégy éves vagy, és olyan hajlékony, mint a frissen főtt spagetti! Tökéletesek az ugrásaid, egyszerűen nem tudsz hibázni! Mi másra vágysz még?   
\- Nem tudom... - szegem le a fejem egy pillanatra. Yuuri szemszögéből nézve valóban nincs értelme annak, amit mondok. - Az ember mindig többre vágyik. Valahol rettenetesen frusztrál az, hogy hiába hozom a maximumot, az sem elég. Hogy akkor sem lehetek a legjobb. Meg vagyok átkozva.   
\- Ne mondd ezt... - mosolyodik el, a japános udvariasságával, hogy vinné el a fene. Még mindig nem tudja kezelni, ha valaki panaszkodik neki. Az is megtenné, ha csak végighallgatna, de mindenáron jobb kedvre akar deríteni. – A tíz valaha elért legmagasabb pontszámból hat a tiéd. Ez hatalmas teljesítmény! Annyi érmet, Grand Prix-t, VB-t, EB-t nyertél, hogy megszámolni se lehet, olimpiai bajnok vagy...  
\- Erről ne is beszéljünk... - feszül meg a vállam önkéntelenül. - Kérlek...  
\- De hát első lettél... - mondja Yuuri, mintha magától értetődő lenne. - Messze te voltál a legjobb a mezőnyben.   
\- Na persze... - horkanok fel. - Úgy, hogy kábé mindenki, aki éremesélyes lett volna, sérülés miatt el se tudott jönni, vagy elbaszta a rövid programját?   
\- Na és aztán! - csattan fel ezúttal Yuuri, és egy pillanatra Viktor is felénk fordul a pálya túlfeléről. - Egy érem annak jár, aki akkor, abban az adott pillanatban, az adott helyzetben a legjobban teljesít. Megérdemelted azt az aranyat. 

 _Megérdemeltem,_  na persze. Azt is megérdemeltem, amit a neten kaptam utána. Nyilván a médiában senki se mondta volna ki nyíltan, hogy azzal az arannyal akár ki is törölhetném, annyira értéktelen, és az egyesület, meg a hazai szövetség boldogan ölelt a keblére, hogy Szocsi után megvédtem a haza dicsőségét... de a korcsolyarajongók már nem voltak ilyen kegyesek. Yuuri ezt nem értheti, hiszen ő alig posztol valamit a szocmédiás profiljaiba, és sose olvassa el a kommenteket, amiket kap. Azok a kommentek se érdeklik, amik Viktor posztjaihoz érkeznek - sőt, szerintem már azzal is felhagyott, hogy Viktor online tevékenységét kövesse. Viktor ugyanis egy troll. Az a típusú internethasználó, akinek gyerekkorában és a fiatalsága nagy részében az internetezés teljesen kimaradt, és az okostelefonok elterjedésével elszabadult benne valami fékezhetetlen közlési vágy. A papával is ezt történt, amikor odaadtam neki a régi mobilomat, hogy könnyebben tudjuk tartani egymással a kapcsolatot - olyan boldognak ritkán láttam, mint akkor. A feltöltőkártyát még aznap lefogyasztotta, és már jött, adta a kezembe a tárcáját, hogy menjek, és tegyek még rá pénzt. Hamar beláttam, hogy jobban járok, ha csináltatok neki egy előfizetést, és automatikusan fizetem a saját bankszámlámról, mert a korlátlan keretet így legalább biztosan nem tudta túllépni. Együtt mentünk el szerződést kötni, lehettem vagy tizenkét éves, de a papa már akkor is mindent rám hagyott, el se olvasta a szerződést, csak aláírt mindent, amit elé tettek. Nem sokat értett a modern világból, és azt se hiszem, hogy értette volna, hogy működik egy mobiltelefon, de imádta használni, az élete része lett. Amikor az öreg készülék aksija végleg megadta magát, a papa, esküszöm, megkönnyezte. Felhívott gyászos hangon az otthoni vonalasról, hogy tönkretette a mobilomat, amit  _tőlem kapott_ , és mennyire szégyelli magát. Majdnem azonnal repülőre ültem, hogy vegyek neki egy másikat, és áttegyem abba a SIM kártyát, mert egyedül úgysem lett volna képes rá, arra pedig nem mutatott hajlandóságot, hogy elmenjen egy ügyfélszolgálatra vele. Végül az egyik általános iskolás haveromat kértem meg, hogy menjen el, vegyen valahol egy sima, csak nyomógombos butatelefont, és vigye át a papához. Másnap este már kitörő örömmel hívott az új készülékéről. "Tudod, Juracskám…”  - mondta fátyolos hangon – „…a rendszerváltás előtt én annyi éven át vártam, hogy bekössék hozzánk a telefont, manapság meg csak bemész egy üzletbe, és veszel egyet a nagyapádnak. Hát micsoda időket élünk!"

Viktor minden nap feltesz egy képet az instagramjára, négyszer-ötször ír a twitterére, és néha egészen bevadul, olyankor csak úgy záporoznak tőle a tartalmak. Előfordul, hogy Yuuriról is posztol fotót, és szökőévente egyszer néha Yuuri megengedi neki, hogy feltegyen kettejükről egy közös szelfit is. Yuuri még mindig nagyon magának való, nem kívánja az életét a nyilvánosság előtt élni - ami nem igazán kikerülhető úgy, hogy Viktor Nikiforov a férje. Viktor imádja a médiát, és a média még mindig imádja őt - ezzel valószínű rengeteg terhet levesz Eric válláról, hiszen szívesen és könnyedén nyilatkozik helyette is, és tudja, hogyan cselezze ki a buta vagy kellemetlen kérdéseket. Viktor rajongótáborából lemorzsolódott már mindenki, aki nem bírta elviselni a nyíltan felvállalt homoszexualitásának vagy a párkapcsolatának a gondolatát, és tényleg csak a kemény mag maradt - azok, akik mindenre szívecskékkel és bátorításokkal reagálnak. De ez nem feltétlenül rossz, mert Eric egy nagyon védett közegben edz, és nem jut el hozzá az a fajta szarvihar, ami rengeteg más korcsolyázó egész pályáját végigkíséri. Többek között az enyémet is.

Az én Angyalkáim alig voltak idősebbek nálam, amikor elkezdték követni a karrieremet, és velem együtt nőttek fel. Nagy a szájuk, mindenről megvan a véleményük, és mindent jobban tudnak másoknál. Akik ma regisztrálnak be a rajongói fórumaimra, azzal szembesülnek, hogy az öt-nyolc éve adminná választott hangadóknak mindig igazuk van. Ők generálják a hangulatot: ha úgy látják, feszült egy szituáció, le tudják csitítani mindenki kedélyét, de sokszor ők maguk kezdeményeznek ordas flame-háborúkat, egymás, vagy a fiatalabb fanok között. Természetesen - álnéven - fent vagyok az összes orosz, és a legtöbb amerikai fórumon is, és bár hihetetlen erőfeszítésembe kerül távol tartom magam a vitáktól. 

Milyen messze kerültem attól a tizenötéveskori önmagamtól, aki azzal zárta rövidre Viktor építő kritikáit, hogy "kit érdekel, hiszen győztem?" Akkoriban úgy gondoltam, hogy Viktor nagyszerűsége is csak a győzelmei számában mérhető, nem pedig a tényleges munkában, amivel elérte őket. Hangozzék ez bármilyen naivan is, én komolyan azt hittem, hogy az érmei csak úgy az ölébe hullottak, hiszen látszólag olyan könnyedén nyerte őket, szinte erőfeszítés nélkül... és juniorként nekem is minden verseny könnyű volt. Viktornak is pont ilyen érzés lehetett a többiekkel versenyezni, és nagyvonalúan lekacsintani az örökké alatta álló Giacomettikre. Abban bíztam, ha én is felnövök majd, olyan leszek, mint Viktor: mindenkit magam mögé utasítok, anélkül, hogy különösebben meg kellene erőltetnem magam.

Aztán eljött a felnőtt debütálásom, és megkezdődtek az izzadtságszagú, keserves évek.

 

* * *

 

Mielőtt még személyesen is találkoztunk volna, én pontosan tudtam már, kicsoda Katsuki Yuuri. Gyerekként minden olyan szabad percemben, amit nem az iskolában, a jégpályán, vagy a kollégiumi tanulószobában töltöttem, korcsolyázós videókat néztem a YouTube-on. Yuuri nyolc évvel volt idősebb nálam, és már akkor is nemzetközi szinten versenyzett, amikor Jakov engem még junior versenyekre se igen nevezett be. A korcsolyázók egy olyan család tagjai, akiket az élet szétszórt a világ minden tájára, de ez akkor is egy relatíve kicsi és szűk családi kör maradt.

Egész fiatal versenyző koromtól kezdve el akartam kerülni azt, hogy az "új Viktorként" aposztrofáljanak. Sosem nőhettem volna ki az árnyékából, ha mindig mindenki hozzá hasonlít. Így aztán igyekeztem szélesíteni a látókörömet, és figyelemmel kísértem mindenkit, aki kicsit is számított az akkori körülmények között – próbáltam ellesni mások trükkjeit, már amennyire ez a versenyvideók alapján lehetséges volt.

A japán korcsolyázók stílusa a kezdetektől fogva lenyűgözött: annyira szépen dolgoztak a felsőtestükkel, a karmozdulataik olyan kifinomultak voltak; az apró termetük, a könnyű csontjaik tökéletesen alkalmassá tették őket arra, hogy nagyokat ugorjanak. Más volt a technikájuk, sokszor nem olyan tiszta, mint nekünk, oroszoknak, és ez a pontjaikon is többnyire látszódott. A lányaik sikeresek voltak, és egy egész korszakot fémjeleztek – hatalmas Miki Ando rajongó voltam, egyszerűen imádtam őt nézni. Ám valamiért sosem akadt a férfi mezőnyben egyetlen olyan sem, aki ténylegesen, nemzetközi szinten is kiemelkedőt tudott volna alkotni. 

Egészen addig, amíg fel nem bukkant Katsuki Yuuri, aki üdítően és meglepően különbözött az elődeitől. Nagyon hosszúak voltak a lábai, és ennek ellenére sem tűnt esetlennek: olyan fürgén mozgott, olyan precízen, hogy az ember nem tudta levenni róla a szemét. A zenéit teljesen a magáévá tudta tenni, a teste történeteket mesélt, minden mozdulata megfontolt volt és pontos, és azok az ugrások, amiket magabiztosan ugrott, tulajdonképpen jók voltak: mindig figyelt arra, hogy jó élről ugorjon el és arra is érkezzen, szép íveket rajzolt a lábával… már amikor jó passzban volt, és képes volt a maximumot kihozni az adottságaiból. Most, így ennyi év után már ki merem mondani: csodáltam Katsukit. Nem is kicsit. Alig vártam, hogy Szocsiban a grand prix döntőn végre találkozhassak vele... hogy lássam, hogy fut, milyen a lábmunkája, végre ne csak felvételről, egy tizenöt colos kijelzőn. 

És az a Katsuki Yuuri, aki felbukkant Szocsiban, nem az a Katsuki Yuuri volt, akinek én elképzeltem. Először is, felszedett magára minimum három, de inkább öt kiló zsírt, a kűrruhája feszült a hátán és a derekán, de ez még nem lett volna önmagában gond… csak azután elkezdett esni. És esett, és esett, és a negyedik seggelése után már nem állt fel. Háromezer ember, és több százezer tévénéző szeme láttára omlott össze. Elborított a düh. Mi történt? Mi volt ez? Torkom szakadtából kiabáltam be neki egy  _ganbattét_ , a közönség tapssal próbálta bátorítani, hogy álljon fel, fejezze be a kűrjét, de Yuuri ekkor valami elképzelhetetlen dolgot tett: lejött a jégről, és a zene ekkor elhallgatott. 

Nem akartam elhinni, ami történt. Amikor megláttam a folyosón a dzsekije hátát, ahogy a mosdók felé menekül, valami magasabb erő késztetett rá, hogy utána menjek. Csöndesen nyitottam be az ajtón, és hallottam meg, ahogy az egyik fülkében japánul sutyorog, valószínű a rokonaival. Azután hüppögés következett, végül pedig keserves sírásra fakadt. Én sem értem, miért, de ez rettenetesen feldühített. Becsapva éreztem magam, amiért ez a _valaki_ , ez a _hájas disznó_ , a gátlásaival és az önsorsrontásával karöltve bekebelezte Katsuki Yuurit.

Kitört belőlem a vadállat: berúgtam a vécéajtót, és üvöltözni kezdtem vele. Nem Katsukival, hanem azzal az undorító, dagadt malaccal, aki átvette a helyét. Valami olyasmit mondhattam, hogy ezek után jobb is lenne, ha abbahagyná a korcsolyázást. Nem tudom, honnan vettem a bátorságot, és miért pont ezek a szavak jöttek ki belőlem, miközben az eredeti szándékom éppen az volt, hogy megvigasztaljam, hogy bátorítsam őt. A sírása, a gyengesége... mélységesen provokált. Nem akartam egy gyenge emberre felnézni. Komplett idiótának éreztem magam, amiért egy ekkora lúzerre pazaroltam a rajongásomat.

Ha tudtam volna akkor, amit később a nővére elmondott, hogy a kiskutyáját gyászolta, valószínűleg megértőbb lettem volna vele. Sosem kértem bocsánatot Yuuritól az akkori viselkedésemért, és hogy ne hazudtoljam meg önmagam, továbbra is igyekeztem barátságtalan maradni vele - még csak az kellett volna, hogy megtudja, mennyire nagyra tartom... Nem akartam csodálni. Le akartam tiporni őt, egyenlő küzdelemben, egyenlő esélyek mellett. Jobb akartam lenni nála abban, amiben ő az egyik legjobb.

Tizenkét század különbséggel győztem le Katsuki Yuurit életem első felnőtt grand prix döntőjében. Tudtam, hogy ez csak a bírókon múlott: mindketten ejtettünk néhány apró szépséghibát, de a kűrjeink pontértéke és az előadásmódunk fej fej mellett haladt végig. Még csak azt sem mondhatta senki, hogy a döntésben sportpolitikai szempontok is szerepet játszottak, mert a téli olimpia után folyamatosan hurcoltak és aláztak meg orosz sportolókat, egyeseket a doppingügyek, másokat a pofátlan fölépontozások miatt, amiről persze pont a versenyzők tehettek a legkevésbé – ha számított volna, melyikünk melyik országot képviseli, akkor Yuuri nyert volna. Úgy éreztem, hogy nagyon is megérdemelten győztem, mindent beleadtam, és meglett az eredménye - de ez volt az utolsó alkalom, hogy Katsuki Yuuri alulmaradt velem szemben – legalábbis fair körülmények között.

A 2015-ös grand prix döntőben, Viktor balesete után, Yuuri érthető okokból nem is vett részt a kűrben. A márciusi világbajnokságon, amikor már biztos volt, hogy Viktor megmarad, és valószínűsíthető, hogy felépül, már újra versenyzett, de nem volt olyan fizikai és lelki állapotban, hogy a legjobbat tudja hozni önmagából. Csak Minamitól tudtam meg később, hogy a japán szövetség nagyon csúnyán rászállt – csúnyábban, mint ahogy Viktorra az orosz szövetség. Ez annál is inkább szokatlan volt, mert a japán sportolók sokkal lazább és kötetlenebb viszonyban állnak a saját nemzeti szövetségükkel – nincsenek kivételezések, személyeskedések, valahogy korrektebb és liberálisabb az egész szemléletük. Zokszó nélkül elnézték, hogy Yuuri Detroitból Szentpétervárra költözzön edzeni, hogy edzőt váltott, hogy egészen más típusú zenékre korcsolyázik, mint addig… senkit nem érdekelt, mit csinál, hiszen az eredményei őt igazolták.

Mint kiderült, ez a nagy engedékenység csak addig tartott, amíg Yuuri nyilvánosan fel nem vállalta a másságát. Hogy miért pont Japánban volt ez probléma, azt nem tudom. Minami azt mondta, a japánok csak addig tolerálják jól a melegeket, amíg nőnek öltöznek és vicceket mesélnek tévés talkshowkban, máskülönben ugyanolyan homofóbok, mint bármilyen más fejlett országban egy átlagember. Azzal, hogy Yuuri le sem korcsolyázta a kűrjét, és – teljesen érthető okokból – a kórházba kísérte a párját, megbocsáthatatlan dolgot tett: a négy fal közül, ahová a magánéletük tartozik, kipakolta az egész világ elé a kapcsolatukat. Katsuki Yuuri lett „a” meleg műkorcsolyázó archetípusa. Nem Brian Orser, nem Johhny Weir, rajtuk már rég túllépett az ISU és a közönség. Katsukit viszont elkezdték módszeresen szétszedni.

Abban az időben, 2016 nyarán, én egy időre – nagyon tudatosan – eltávolodtam tőlük. Igyekeztem elfelejteni Viktort, és túllépni az iránta táplált kamaszos fellángolásomon, ezért nemigen követtem nyomon, hogy mi történik velük. Nem igazán figyeltem Viktor Instáját, sem Twitterét, és csak mások értesüléseiből jutott el hozzám, hogy halad a fizikoterápiával, hogy jobban néz-e ki, hogy Yuuri már az őszi szezonra edz. És ekkor egy napsütéses, júniusi délelőtt egy ismeretlen számról érkezett hívás a telefonomra – egy +81-es előhívóval. Összeugrott a gyomrom a látványra. Attól rettegtem, hogy Yuuri hív, és tudatni akarja, hogy Viktor tragikus hirtelenséggel…  
 _\- Jurij!_ – nevetett bele Viktor vidáman a telefonba, ahogy a fülemhez tettem a telefont. – _Ezer éve nem beszéltünk! Hová tűntél? Mi van veled mostanában?_

Olyan hangsúlyokat használt, mintha nem lett volna egyedül… mintha lett volna vele valaki a szobában. De ha így is volt, oroszul beszéltünk, a Katsudon pedig nem tudott ennyire oroszul (még) - nem értettem, mire fel ez a furcsa, távolságtartó, megjátszott vidámság.

\- Ezt én is kérdezhetném… - nyeltem egy nagyot. – Jól… vagy?  
 _\- Persze, persze, jól vagyok!_ – nevetett Viktor újra. Miért tűnt ennyire kényszeredettnek a nevetése? _– Már lassan megint a régi leszek. Köszönöm, hogy aggódsz értem_.  
\- Én ugyan nem aggódom! – csattantam fel dühösen. – Tudtam, hogy úgysem lesz semmi bajod. Téged nem olyan fából faragtak.  
 _\- Nem is te lennél, Jurka…_ \- a nevetése ezúttal egy sokkal őszintébbnek tűnő, nem látható, de érezhető mosolyba fordult. – _Ne haragudj, hogy zavartalak. Tudom, hogy miért nem kerestél eddig. Most is csak azért hívtalak fel, mert… három hét múlva összeházasodunk Yuurival. Lesz itt Hasetsuban egy kis sintó szertartás, azután egy másik prefektúrában egy polgári esküvő-szerűség. Mármint ezt itt nem házasságnak hívják, csak felvezetnek Yuuri családi regiszterére, vagy a szülei örökbe fogadnak, nem igazán értem… De nem is ez a lényeg… hanem hogy meg szerettem volna kérdezni, lennél-e a tanúm._

Ahogy felidézem, hogy ezt így végigdarálja, még most is a fülemben cseng a hangja. Teljesen valószerűtlennek tűnt, mintha kandi kamerával kukkolnának. Viktor azt állítja, hogy tudja, miért nem kerestem? Tudja, milyen nehéz belőle kiszeretni? Tudja, milyen érzés ránézni egy olyan aranyéremre, amit a kettejük távollétében nyertem? Tudja, micsoda lelkifurdalás gyötör még mindig, amiért én nem hagytam hátra csapot-papot, és mentem be velük a kórházba? Tudja talán azt is, hogy még mindig rémálmodok a balesetével?

És ezek után közli, hogy összeházasodnak, és felkér tanúnak? Micsoda szemét, szadista állat ez a Viktor Nikiforov?! Ha azt állítja, tudja, miért nem kerestem, akkor miért nem tudja azt is, hogy nem vagyok kíváncsi arra, ahogy boldogan él a malackájával, amíg meg nem hal? Én még nem léptem tovább, sem rajta, sem a balesetén, sem pedig azon, ami közöttünk történt. Komolyan azt hiszi, hogy majd odaállok mellé, és tartom a kis selyempárnát, amire masnival felkötötték a gyűrűiket?

De ebben a pillanatban én is megértettem, miért így szeretné lezárni a kapcsolatunkat. Viktor talán valóban tudta, min megyek keresztül, és talán… azt hitte, ha ott leszek személyesen, és látom őket, ahogy hitvesi csókot váltanak és kisétálnak a polgármesteri hivatal ajtaján a sziromesőben meg a galambröptetésben, akkor talán véglegesül bennem ez az egész… és talán lezáródik. Valóságossá akarta tenni számomra, ami közöttük kialakult. Így már volt értelme – sőt, csak így volt értelme a kérdésének. És szerettem volna ezt a verziót elhinni, noha Viktor szándékaiban sosem lehet az ember teljesen biztos.

\- Hát… őszintén szólva… - nyeltem egy nagyot - …szerintem nem lenne illendő… a történtek után. Miért nem kéred meg Giacomettit? Ő a legjobb barátod, nem?  
 _\- Ha téged megkérni nem illendő, akkor őt megkérni aztán százszor annyira se lenne illendő…_ \- mondta Viktor szárazon, egy kis szomorúsággal a hangjában.  
\- Bocs, nem én tehetek róla, hogy nincs olyan barátod, akivel ne keféltél volna már! – csattantam fel dühösen, mire Viktor hosszú másodpercekig nem szólt semmit. A csönd annyira kínosan sokáig tartott, hogy a végén kénytelen voltam én kinyúlni Viktor felé: - Különben sem vagyok még tizennyolc.  
 _\- Megkérdeztem, és nem akadály… -_ jegyezte meg Viktor, de érezhetően csökkenő lelkesedéssel. – _De ha nem akarod elvállalni… nekem már az is sokat jelentene, ha eljönnél. Nem sok emberre számíthatok, de tudom, hogy rád igen.  
_ \- Nem mondtam még nemet… - húztam fel az orrom, és ez az udvarias válaszom volt ahelyett, hogy „a fenébe is, ne manipulálj már, Viktor, úgyis megteszem”. Tudtam, hogy képtelen lennék visszautasítani, még akkor is, ha előre látható, mennyire fogok szenvedni közben, és mennyire nem tudok örülni az örömének. Ez az egész esküvő egy nonszensz, gondoltam magamban, nincs semmi értelme, csak egy színjáték, nem több. Kinek akarnak bizonyítani és mit?

Nem volt új keletű Viktor ötlete, hiszen már egy fél évvel korábban is a szemembe mondta, hogy össze fognak házasodni Yuurival – de ettől még nem tűnt kevésbé agyrémnek a terv. Elvállaltam a tanú szerepét, részben mert egy rohadt mazochista vagyok, részben pedig azért, mert a legjobb páholyból akartam végignézni az egész cirkuszt. Nem hagytam, hogy Viktor kifizesse a repjegyemet Szentpétervárról Moszkvába, onnan Oszakába, és onnan Fukuokába, majd ugyanezen az úton vissza. Jó képet vágtam hozzá, amikor Yuuri nővére értem jött kocsival, és egész úton Hasetsuig lökte nekem a dumát, rossz angolsággal és durva japán akcentussal. Hagytam, hogy Viktor üdvözlésképpen megöleljen. Viszonoztam Yuuri mosolyait. És abban is partner voltam, hogy Yuuri anyukája rámpróbáljon egy ünnepi kimonót és hakamát a sintó szertartásra.

Az onsen és a családi panzió éppen olyan volt, mint az emlékeimben, és ez egy kis megnyugvással töltött el. Jó élményeket őriztem az itt töltött rövid időről, és ettől egy kicsit felderült a szívem. Jakov a lelkemre kötötte, hogy amikor csak lehet, menjek el a jégpályára edzeni, hogy ne essek ki a ritmusból, és tulajdonképpen alig vártam, hogy ott legyek megint, lássam Nishigoriékat, és kerülgessem a kotnyeles ikreket. Amikor egy év elteltével újra a hídon kocogtam át a Jégkastély felé, a sirályok röptét és a korlátnál horgászó öreget figyelve a szemem sarkából, elöntötte a szívemet a nosztalgia. Felfutottam a pályához vezető lépcsőkön, és egy pillanatra visszafordultam a reggeli napfényben: a tenger lassan hullámzott, és a nyári párafelhő eltakarta a város látképét. Egy pillanatra mintha megértettem volna Viktort… hogy miért akarja ezt, ami itt van… a nyugalmat, a családot, a kiszámíthatóságot, a kisvárosi létet, a megállapodottságot. 

Mire átöltöztem és felvettem a korcsolyámat, Yuuri már régen a pályán lehetett, mert már azokat a mozdulatokat és ugrásokat gyakorolta, amiket csak alapos bemelegítés után szabad. Valamiért arra számítottam, hogy gyengének és összetörtnek fog látszani, mint akit rettenetesen megviselt az elmúlt fél év, de ez a Katsuki Yuuri duzzadt az élettől: megvastagodtak a combjai, rengeteg izmot szedett magára, a dereka még jobban lefogyott, és a szokásos szemüvege nélkül, a hátrafésült hajával olyan délceg volt, akár egy herceg.

\- Szia, Yurio… - mosolyodott el, amikor meglátott. A mosolya is éppen olyan magasztos volt, akár egy hercegé: egyszerre ébresztett bennem rajongást, tiszteletet és félelmet iránta. – Nem baj, ha osztozunk a pályán?  
\- Nem, dehogy… - vontam meg a vállam. – Jakov ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy addig is gyakoroljak, amíg nálatok vagyok.  
\- Sajnálom, hogy nem tudott eljönni… - húzta félre a száját. – Viktort nagyon megviselte a hír.

Jakov nem tehette meg, hogy eljön az esküvőre. Engem is csak úgy engedett el, hogy megesketett, nem teszek fel a japán tartózkodásomról fotót, és igyekszem nem mutatkozni Viktorék közelében, ha riportereket látok fényképezőgéppel. Nyilván nem tudtam volna kivédeni, hogy valamelyik rokonnak vagy barátnak, esetleg egy-egy elvakult rajongónak fel ne bukkanjak egy fotóján, de a saját Instámra nem tölthettem fel „bizonyítékot” a jelenlétemről. Jakov ugyan tartotta értem a hátát, és még messze nem voltam annyira jelentős sport- és médiaszemélyiség, hogy az átlagemberek is figyeltek volna rám, de ennek ellenére – és ezt is alaposan a számba rágta – én nem tűnhettem fel tanúként Viktor Nikiforov homokos esküvőjén. Az ilyesmit az ember csak a négy fal között csinálhatja, de nyilvánosan soha – legalábbis addig, amíg orosz színekben versenyzik.

Edzés közben a szemem sarkából figyeltem Yuurit, és szétáradt bennem az irigység. Rengeteget fejlődött a szentpétervári szezon óta, és egyszerűen nem bírtam rájönni, hogyan és miért. Hiszen Viktor nyilván nem jöhetett le vele a jégre, nem tudott neki koreográfiát összeállítani, és Yuuri érzékeny mimóza-lelkét meg kellett volna viselnie, amin együtt keresztülmentek. Vajon emelgette őt a fürdőszobában? Pelenkát is cserélt neki? Egyáltalán, Viktor volt olyan rossz állapotban, hogy pelenkára lett volna szüksége? Nem tudhatom, én ebből a folyamatból teljesen kimaradtam. Csak a végét láttam már: Yuurit, ahogy ereje és magabiztossága teljében olyan flipet ugrik, amire én sose voltam, és talán soha nem is leszek képes; és Viktort, ahogy egy elegáns, antik sétabotra támaszkodva nézi a pálya széléről, ahogy a délelőtti terápiás sétája végén megérkezett a Jégkastélyba. Már nem ugyanazok voltak, akiknek ismertem őket. És hogy mennyire megváltozott a személyiségük, a kisugárzásuk, és a szerepeik, arról az éjszaka folyamán a saját szememmel is megbizonyosodhattam.

Csak a fürdőszobába indultam, hajnali egy körül, amikor belefáradtam már a Bekával folytatott csetelésbe, és eszembe jutott, hogy még nem mostam meg a fogamat. Kezemben a fogkefémmel és a fogkrémes tubussal osontam végig az emeleti folyosón a lépcső felé, halkan és mezítláb, hogy ne ébresszem fel a háziakat. Csakhogy Viktorék nagyon is ébren voltak: a szobájuk tolóajtaja és ajtókeretje között a padló közelében egy csaknem két centis résen át kiszüremlett a lámpafény – az ajtó felső sarka illeszkedett csak jól, és kissé ferdén állt, ahogy az évektől és a párától megvetemedett. A hangok félreérthetetlenül jelezték, hogy mi történik odabent a szobában – és én hiába akartam, nem tudtam nem lehasalni és benézni a résen át.

Olyan látvány tárult a szemem elé, amit azt hiszem, sosem akartam látni. Viktor a futonon feküdt a földön, még viselte szétnyitva a jukatáját, és a felhúzott combjai kitakarták ugyan a találkozási pontot, de így is jól látszódott, ahogy Yuuri lassú, kéjes ritmusra mozgott benne. Fájt így látni őket, de mégsem bírtam levenni róluk a szemem. Az az érzés kerülgetett, hogy ez a jelenet pontosan annyira mű és beállított, mint a videó kettőnkről Viktorral, csak ezúttal a rögzített kamera helyett én figyelem őket, és ők most nekem játszanak. Viktor, attól tartok, ezúttal is csak elszenvedője volt a jelenetnek – bár ez is édes szenvedésnek tűnt – és Yuuri lehetett az ötletgazda: mintha meg akarta volna mutatni nekem, hogy Viktor most már csak az övé, és senki másé. A háta ívesen megfeszült, csak a bal kezével támaszkodott a futonon, a jobbat Viktor farkára szorította, és a lökéseivel összhangban mozgatta rajta.

Rettenetesen éreztem magam, és mégis, csak hasaltam a padlón, és figyeltem őket perceken át. Yuuri olyan igéző volt, akár egy succubus – mintha szeretkezés közben kiszívta volna Viktorból az erejét, a képességeit, a lelke esszenciáját: mindazt, ami Viktort Viktorrá tette. Viktor megadóan feküdt alatta, és láthatóan nem tudott mit kezdeni a kezeivel: hol Yuuri mellkasán simított végig, hol a nyakát kulcsolta át, hol pedig fáradtan maga mellé ejtette őket. Yuuri határozott, de csöppet sem kegyetlen tempót diktált, és közben halkan mormolt valamit a fogai között, japánul. Nem értettem ugyan, hogy mit, de Viktor elhaló orosz válaszaiból ki tudtam találni a párbeszédjük hiányzó darabjait: _„Kié vagy?” – „A tiéd.” – „Kié vagy, Viktor? Kihez tartozol?” – „Hozzád. Csak hozzád.”_

Nem akartam ugyan, de felizgultam a jeleneten, és közben végtelenül le is lombozott. Viktor oldalra fordította a fejét – szerencsére nem felém, mert ha megláttam volna az arcát, valószínűleg szörnyet haltam volna – és egy egyszerre kéjes és fájdalmas nyögés szakadt ki belőle, miközben elélvezett: síron túli hang volt, kísérteties, amilyet sosem hallottam addig, és azóta sem. Olyan volt, mintha nem csak testileg, de lelkileg is megkönnyebbült volna, ám mindezt egy rettenetes veszteség által. Yuuri pedig ezután sem hagyta abba, tovább mozgott benne, felegyenesedve Viktor lábai között és a térdeibe kapaszkodva, ívbe hajló háttal.

Miféle kapcsolat lehet mégis az övék? Viktor majdnem egy évig nem akart lefeküdni vele, és most ott tartunk, hogy hagyja megdugatni magát? Persze nem voltak illúzióim azzal kapcsolatban, hogy Viktor mindkét oldalról élvezi a szexet (és nem csak férfiakkal), de valahogy nem tudtam elképzelni róla, hogy a párkapcsolatában, akárcsak alkalomszerűen is, de ő legyen a passzív fél – pláne Katsuki Yuurival szemben.

Csakhogy ez már egy másik Katsuki Yuuri volt, és egy másik Viktor, a régi szabályok nem voltak érvényesek rájuk. Ők most így kapcsolódtak egymáshoz: Yuuri gondoskodott róla, átvette tőle a terheit, a fájdalmát, az erejét… Viktor pedig többet is adott neki magából… többet, mint addig bárki másnak. Hirtelen megértettem, hogy ezek ketten tényleg szeretik egymást, és nem tehetek ez ellen az ég adta egy világon semmit. Yuuri már akkor is szerelmes volt Viktorba, amikor én még azt se tudtam kimondani, hogy „alma”. És miután megkapta, amire egész életében vágyott, nyilvánvalóan nem akarta már el- vagy átengedni. Az egész világegyetem kedvéért sem.

Amikor végül elment, lehajolt, a két könyökére támaszkodott Viktor fülei mellett, és úgy csókolta meg, mintha Hófehérkét csókolná az üvegkoporsójában fekve. Nem maradt benne semmi gátlás, semmi japános esetlenség vagy szégyenkezés – Viktor, vele ellentétben, sokkal inkább zavarban volt, vagy kívülről én ezt szerettem volna látni rajta. Felébresztette Yuuriban az Erószát, és számomra nem maradt más, csak annyi, hogy megkeressem a lelkemben az utolsó darab Agapét – az ártatlan, romlatlan, gyermeki szeretetemet – és visszaadjam neki. Nekem ennyi jutott Viktorból: az Operák Könyve, egy szélfútta séta a Marinszkijtől hazáig, egy lecke arról, hogyan kell gyengédséget adni és elfogadni… hat év rajongás, és egy közösen eltöltött év a felnőtt korcsolya-pályafutásomból, egy általa koreografált rövid program, egy kézfogás és egy ígéret, amihez igazán sosem tartotta magát, de ez már nem is számított.

Hagytam a fogmosást a fenébe, és visszamentem a szobámba. Benyúltam a pizsamanadrágomba, és simogatni kezdtem magam, de pár perccel később beláttam, hogy nincs értelme, és már nincs is min ügyködnöm. Yuuri Erósza ismét legyőzte az én Agapémat: Viktornak ő kellett, és nem én, sohasem én. Ez a felismerés pillanatok alatt magával hozta a megadásomat, és attól kezdve már nem is akartam küzdeni érte. Nem, szó sincs arról, hogy kiszerettem volna belőle. Viktort még évekig a szívemben hordtam, még akkor is, amikor már az eszem pontosan tudta, hogy semmi keresnivalója ott. Egyszerűen elfogadtam, hogy nem lehetek jobb Katsukinál, hogy mindig előttem jár majd… noha ekkor még nem tudtam, hogy nem csak a magánéletünkben, hanem a sportpályafutásunkban is.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mivel húsvét van, teleraktam easter eggel. 
> 
> És egyet segítek megtalálni: milyen sokat mond el róluk, az Erószról és az Apagépról, hogy Jura szex közben azt akarta hallani Viktortól, hogy "mondd hogy a tiéd vagyok", Yuuri pedig azt, hogy "mondd, hogy az enyém vagy"? :) 
> 
> (Amikor az író rajong a saját írásáért....  
> Bocsássatok meg érte. )


	13. X./II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zenék a fejezethez: 
> 
>  
> 
> [Kódjátszma (The Imitation Game) soundtrack](https://youtu.be/tyezUnJnYYQ)  
> [X-Japan -Born to be free](https://youtu.be/nVThHB-6LVg)  
> [Egy gésa emlékiratai (Memoirs of a Geisha) soundtrack](https://youtu.be/_m3U47fBmRc)  
> [A páncélba zárt szellem (Ghost in the shell) Steve Aoki remix](https://youtu.be/Ow7goh-Hlr8)

Viktorék hivatali ceremóniája meglepően diszkrét volt és visszafogott: Viktor sötétszürke, Yuuri sötétkék, méretre csináltatott öltönyt viselt, és az egész nem tartott tovább tizenöt percnél. Csak négyen voltunk jelen, és azt hiszem, Phichitet leszámítva mindannyian tudtuk, hogy ez az egész csak formalitás, nincs jelentősége, csak adják már a papírt és induljunk vissza Hasetsuba. Phichit azonban nagyon komolyan vette a saját tanúi szerepét is, és könnyekig meghatódott az aláírások és pecsételések száraz és kiszámítható sorozatán - én csak bámultam ki a fejemből, és igyekeztem nem az ifjú párra nézni, mert a látványukra azonnal elborította a fejemet a pír. Állandóan Yuurit láttam magam előtt, miközben Viktort dugja - és az sem segített, hogy ahányszor csak egymás felé fordultak, sütött a tekintetükből az imádat. Fog engem valaki ennyire szeretni? - tűnődtem, és igyekeztem pókerarccal végigülni azt a negyed órát, amíg ott voltunk, és amiből javarészt egy mukkot sem értettem. Utána kimentünk a pályaudvarra, beültünk egy ramenezőbe, és jól megebédeltünk. 

Mélységes hálát éreztem Phichit csacsogásáért, mert így rám kevesebb figyelem hárult. Cserébe megállás nélkül fotóztam Viktorékat, hol kettesben, hol hármasban Phichittel, az ő telefonjukkal, sosem a sajátommal. A kamera valahogy sokkal védettebbé teszi azt, aki mögötte áll - ugyanannyira, amennyire az előtte állók válnak védtelenebbé. Amikor Phichit felajánlotta, hogy csinál rólam is egy fotót a fiatal házasokkal, én ösztönösen megráztam a fejem. 

\- Nem lehet... - tettem hozzá halkan. - Jakov szigorúan megtiltotta.   
\- Naa, Jura, csak magunknak! - nevetett fel Viktor. - Nem tesszük fel sehová! Csak hogy legyen egy kép emlékbe! 

Fotó nélkül is örökké emlékezni fogok erre a pillanatra, suhant át az agyamon. Megrettentem, amikor Viktor felállt a padról, majd felrángatott engem is a helyemről, ellentmondást nem tűrve betuszkolt Yuuri mellé, majd visszaült a helyére. Ahogy közre fogtak, ahogy Viktor átkarolta a vállam, és az arcával a fejemhez simult, Yuuri pedig a másik oldalról ölelt át szorosan a derekamnál, elkezdtem remegni. Éreztem, hogy bármelyik pillanatban el fogom sírni magam, ha egy perccel tovább is el kell viselnem őket. Viktor a távolba tartotta a saját telefonját, és csinált három szelfit rólunk, mindegyik képen más volt egy kicsit az arckifejezésük Yuurival - csak az enyém maradt mozdulatlan, ahogy küzdöttem az érzéseimmel. Meg sem próbálkoztak azzal, hogy mosolygásra biztassanak - mosolyogtak ők helyettem is, bensőségen, meghitten, épp úgy, ahogy maguk közé szorítottak. 

\- Szuper lett! Mindjárt átküldöm neked... - mondta Viktor, miközben végre elengedte a vállam.   
\- Nekem is küldd át... - mosolygott rá Yuuri - ...be akarom tenni a családi albumba.   
\- Nem is vagyok családtag... - dünnyögtem halkan, mire Yuuri egy egészen váratlan, és egy valószínűleg kedveskedőnek szánt mozdulattal megfogta a combomat a térdem fölött.   
\- Dehogynem, Yurio! Te vagy a mi fogadott gyerekünk! - vágta rá nevetve.

Megfagyott az arcom. Yuuri vajon... tényleg így gondol rám? Ők ketten ilyennek látnak engem - egy rossz, problémás, szabadszájú gyereknek, akiről valamilyen formában nekik kell gondoskodniuk? Viktor felé fordultam, remélve, hogy megcáfolja a hallottakat, de Viktor is csak édesen elmosolyodott, és beleborzolt a hajamba. Vagy úgy. Akkor mostantól ezt játsszuk? 

Felszálltunk az expresszvonatra, én pedig a homlokomat az ablaknak döntve alvást próbáltam színlelni. Összeállítottam magamnak egy playlistet azokból a zenékből, amiket Lilja felírt nekem egy listára, és azt hallgattam azalatt a három óra alatt, amíg leértünk Fukuokába. Csupa klasszikus zene volt, csöppet sem meglepő módon, és legalább a fele balett - de most ez sem érdekelt. Kellett valami, amit nem ismerek, amit nem hallgattam még ronggyá, és amihez nem társítottam még képeket, érzéseket. Szerettem volna az őszi szezonra koncentrálni, de a korcsolya valahogy hirtelen eltűnt a látóteremből. Fáradtnak és üresnek éreztem magam, és mérhetetlenül magányosnak. 

 

* * *

 

Attól tartok, az esküvők a világ minden részén elsősorban két dologról szólnak: ez a vacsora és az alkohol. Szólhatnának még a menyasszonyi ruháról, de egy olyan esküvőn, ahol mindkét fél vőlegény, ennek nincs jelentősége. 

Legalábbis ezt gondoltam, amíg Katsukiék családi onsenjének étkezőjében ücsörögtem, a csúcsra járatott légkondik mellett is épp csak elviselhetően meleg kimonóban és hakamában, amíg Viktorra és Yuurira vártunk. A polgári szertartás steril, gyors és diszkrét levezénylése után meg se kellett volna lepnie, hogy ezúttal bizony az egész család és a legtöbb barát is megjelenik majd, mégis nehezen találtam a helyem közöttük. Minako és Mari ugyan többször is mellém vetődtek, és kénytelen voltam velük is lefolytatni ugyanazt a small talk-ot, amit mindenki mással is, de a beszéd ugyanannyira volt terhes számomra, mint a csönd. Csak akkor könnyebbültem meg, amikor Chris mellém csapódott - mellette sosem lehet unatkozni.

Yuuri szabadult ki előbb a hivatásos öltöztető kezei közül, és kénytelen voltam elismerni, hogy rohadt jól néz ki. Chris még fütyült is egyet halkan, amikor meglátta, és elismerően mérte végig Yuurit, aki tetőtől talpig a japán eleganciát és kifinomultságot képviselte. Már épp megjegyeztem volna hangosan is, hogy a kimonó tipikusan az a viselet, ami csak a japánoknak áll jól, amikor felbukkant Viktor, és rácáfolt erre a kitételre. Annyira jól nézett ki a karcsúságával, a magas termetével, az ezüstszőke haja és a boldogságtól csillogó, kék szemei olyan éles kontrasztot alkottak a fekete, címeres haorijával, hogy egy pillanatra mindenkinek elakadt a lélegzete tőle. Viktor mindig is imádta meglepni az embereket, és ez a képessége ezúttal sem hagyta cserben.

A sintó szentélyig tartó öt perces autóút maga volt a pokol. Az életem felét egy olyan helyen töltöttem, ahol sosem volt hét foknál melegebb - senki sem készített fel arra, hogy Kjúsún nyáron harmincöt fok és nyolcvan százalékos pára fogad majd. Vöröslött a fejem, szakadt rólam a víz, amíg összevártuk a rokonokat a bejáratnál - de legalább a kényelmetlenség elterelte a gondolataimat a jelenről. Szóval tényleg megtörténik - gondoltam magamban. Viktor családjából senki sem jött el, Yuuri családjából viszont mindenki ott volt, és olyan boldogan mosolyogtak, hogy azt megjátszani sem lehet. Vajon tényleg örültek Yuuri választottjának, és elfogadták ezt az egész helyzetet? Vagy csak a sztenderd japán udvariassággal mosolyognak, és belül ugyanannyira hitetlenkednek, mint én? 

A szentélyben kicsi asztalok álltak, tömött sorokban - én szó nélkül letérdeltem oda, ahová Yuuri anyukája irányított. Ezután következett a szakékortyolgatások teljesen követhetetlen és végeláthatatlan sorozata. Én is ittam, amikor mindenki ivott. Vigyorogtam magamban, miközben Viktor a fonetikusan átírt esküszöveget olvasta fel az erős orosz akcentusával. Legyezgettem magam azzal a legyezővel, amit Mari az övembe tűzött indulás előtt. Aztán fél óra múlva véget is ért az egész hajcihő, ahogy a szentélyben szolgáló mikók csengettyűs botokkal vagy micsodákkal elűzték körülöttünk az ördögöket. 

Szürreálisnak és idegennek tűnt minden. Csak a testem volt jelen, és az is csak szenvedett a forróságtól. Nehezen toleráltam, hogy az itteni embereknek nagyon más kép él a fejükben a személyes térről, mint otthon, vagy bárhol a nyugati világban. Mindenki közel ül, közel áll a másikhoz, és ha megérintik egymást, azt olyan szögletes és természetellenes mozdulatokkal teszik, mintha máris visszakoznának miatta. Ahogy a férfiak gratuláció gyanánt meglapogatták Viktor hátát, kívülről úgy nézett ki, mintha kérdőjeleket rajzoltak volna rá: szabad ezt így? Ti így szoktátok? 

Christ végül mellém ültették, hiába nem ott lett volna a helye - de láthatóan nagyon unatkozott az angolul is alig beszélő távolabbi rokonok között. Nem vágytam Chris társaságára, és ezt igyekeztem az unott ábrázatommal az értésére is adni - de őt ez érezhetően cseppet sem zavarja. A pasijáról kezdett hablatyolni, meg hogy ők is össze akarnak házasodni valamikor - aztán elkezdett képeket mutogatni a macskájukról, hogy legalább nyomokban felkeltse az érdeklődésem. A cica egyébként nagyon cuki volt, és máskor talán előrántottam volna a saját fotóimat Potyáról, de most ehhez sem volt kedvem. 

\- Nagyon rossz esküvői tanú vagyok... - sóhajtottam egy ponton, és megforgattam a jéghideg zöld teát a poharamban. Az esküvői szakét nem számítva nem kaphattam alkoholt – mint Maritól megtudtam, Japánban húsz év a szeszfogyasztás alsó korhatára, és ezt mindenki szigorúan veszi. - Mondtam Viktornak, hogy téged kellett volna felkérnie. Én még rendes nászajándékot sem hoztam.   
\- Ugyan már, Jurij... - Chris nem csak elmosolyodott, de egy pillanatra meg is érintette a hátamat - és hiába volt az ő mozdulata százszor kecsesebb és lágyabb, mint a körülöttünk ülő hatvan japáné együtt, mégis kirázott tőle a hideg. - Hiszen úgy szeret téged, mintha a kisöccse lennél. Természetes, hogy téged akart tanúnak.   
\- Mintha az öccse lennék?! - Erre már szó szerint leesett az állam. Csak hápogtam a döbbenettől. - Ezt ő mondta neked?  
\- Nem kellett mondania... - mosolygott Chris titokzatosan. - Látszott abból, ahogy törődik veled.   
\- Ezt akkor most még egyszer és lassabban... - vettem egy mély levegőt. - Szóval ez csak a te spekulációd, igaz?   
\- Jurij, hidd el... - szűkült össze Chris tekintete - ...ha nem testvérként tekintene rád, akkor nem is úgy kezelt volna.  _Ugye érted,_  mire gondolok? 

Persze, hogy értettem. Chris se lehetett több tizenötnél, amikor Viktor először lefeküdt vele - bár a pletykákból ítélve ez inkább Chris kezdeményezésére történt. Nyilván Viktornak sem volt ellenére, hogy egy relatíve tehetséges és feltörekvő fiatal srác, akinek ő a példaképe, állandóan a nyomában koslat, de Georgij szerint ez a viszony mindig csak a versenyek utáni stressz levezetéséről szólt, és ha voltak is benne érzelmi szálak, azok Viktor oldaláról maximum egy szeretetteljes barátság szintjét érték csak el, sosem többet. Ebben a pillanatban megértettem, hogy ő is legalább annyira nyomorultul érzi magát ezen az esküvőn, mint én - talán még nálam is nyomorultabbul. Mit is mondott Viktor? Hogy egyetlen szeretkezés is hét éven át tartó tartó karmát keletkeztet két ember között? Chris még bőven benne volt ebben a hét évben. Én pedig csak most kezdtem az enyémet.  

 

* * *

 

Az elutazásom előtti estén a hátsó udvarra néző tornácon ültem, és a kavicságyás fölé lógattam a meztelen lábaimat. Nem néztek már ki olyan borzasztóan, mint a szezon végén, de még így is éppen eléggé össze voltak törve. Hajnali négykor kellett indulnunk másnap, Chris és én Tokióban szálltunk át a saját hazatartó járatainkra, és persze ismét Mari vállalta a sofőr szerepét. Valamiért az a rettenetes érzés kerülgetett, hogy most járok utoljára Hasetsuban - és még el sem utaztam, de máris elborított a nosztalgia. Csak itt üvöltenek ilyen rettentő hangosan a kabócák, csak itt ilyen habos és sötétkék az óceán vize. Úgy éreztem magam, mintha az életem egy nagyon fontos darabját kellene magam mögött hagynom. 

Hallottam Viktor botjának koppanásait, mielőtt még felbukkant volna a félrehúzott teraszajtóban. Kellemesen felbizsergett a hátam, de nem fordultam felé a közeledtére - megvártam, ahogy lassan, komótosan közelebb jöjjön hozzám, és nagyon óvatosan letérdeljen, majd mellém telepedjen. Nézte az udvarba bekúszó sötétséget, és sokáig nem szólt semmit. Yuuri anyukája sietett el mögöttünk, és közben ott hagyott egy tálcát, rajta egy üvegkannányi árpateával és két pohárral, mellém pedig letett egy üreges, malac formájú kerámiaszobrot, aminek a belsejében vidáman füstölt a moszkitóspirál. 

\- Mikor fogsz újra korcsolyázni? - kérdeztem halkan, és a szemem sarkából Viktorra sandítottam.   
\- Nem tudom... - felelte halk sóhaj kíséretében. - Volt már a lábamon korcsolya azóta... de nem éreztem a jeget. Azóta mondjuk eltelt két hónap, most már jobb. Lehet, újra megpróbálkozom vele hamarosan. Előbb-utóbb muszáj lesz.   
\- De gondolom, versenyezni már nem fogsz... - mondtam ki helyette a nyilvánvalót, mire Viktor felhorkant:  
\- Örülök, ha annyira rendbe fogok jönni, hogy legalább egy-egy gálán ki tudjak állni, és ne valljak szégyent... és remélem, hogy nem fog akadályozni a munkában.   
\- Mikor jössz haza legközelebb? - fordultam felé kíváncsian, mire Viktor úgy elfintorodott, mintha valami orbitális sületlenséget kérdeztem volna.   
\- Jura... - felelte komoran - ...én többet nem megyek vissza Oroszországba. 

Leesett az állam a döbbenettől. Valahol számítottam rá, hogyha versenyezni nem fog, akkor Yuurit sem kell majd Péterváron edzenie, de nem gondoltam bele abba, hogy mik lehetnek a távolabbi következményei - a balesetének, az esküvőjüknek, mindennek együtt.   
\- Nem... jössz... vissza? - kérdeztem, és megremegett közben a szám. - De hát... a lakásod, az autód... a holmijaid! 

Viktor sápadt mosollyal megcsóválta a fejét. 

\- Amit lehetett, már eladtam... és amire tényleg szükségem volt, azt már Grosával ideküldettem. Egyébként sem mehetek vissza...   
\- Nem... - lassan megráztam a fejem. - Vitya...   
\- Nyár végén Detroitba költözünk. Yuuri öt éven át ott élt, teljesítette a követelményeket az állampolgársághoz, és gyorsított eljárásban fogják elbírálni a kérvényét, én pedig házastársi alapon valószínűleg szintén elég gyorsan megkapom majd. Lehet, hogy kint is össze kell majd házasodnunk egyszer, az talán egyszerűbb lesz, mint a honosítás...

Ha a sintó esküvő szürreális volt, akkor ez a jelenet egyenesen egy másik, párhuzamos dimenzióban kellett, hogy játszódjon. Szóval végig erre ment ki a dolog? Mintha felkapcsoltak volna a fejemben egy villanykörtét, hirtelen a napnál világosabban láttam azt, amit a kamaszos nemtörődömség eddig elfedett előlem. Hogy nem jöttem rá erre? Hogy Yuuri volt Viktor aranyjegye? És hirtelen az is egyértelművé vált, hogy Viktor mennyire gyűlölhette az otthoni életét - az állandó jópofizást, a képmutatást, az almadiétát, a fájdalomcsillapítókat, hogy nem engedték őt visszavonulni három éve, négy éve, még kipumpoltak belőle egy olimpiai aranyat, még megnyerették vele a csapatversenyt, még mindig ő volt Oroszország arca a világ felé; a mosoly, amivel bármit el lehetett adni, és ami mindenkit levett a lábáról. Eszembe jutott az, amit Bordeax-ban mondott, másnap reggel: hogy Yuuri mellett jött rá arra, ki is ő valójában. És most, hogy már pontosan tudta, azt is tudta, hogyan akar, és hogyan nem akar már élni tovább. 

Megértettem Viktort. Átéreztem és megértettem a helyzetét: hogy milyen lehet mindent feladni, és arccal beleugrani az ismeretlenbe, maga mögött hagyni annak a jó részét, amit eddig elért és összeharácsolt, és valami újba kezdeni vele, valaki másra támaszkodva. Megint csak az járt a fejemben: vajon fog szeretni engem bárki is annyira, amennyire Yuuri szeretheti őt? 

Ám minden empátiám és logikám ellenére, ezúttal is csak a saját veszteségemre tudtam gondolni. És hiába próbáltam visszatartani a könnyeimet, hiába húztam fel a térdeimet és igyekeztem elrejteni mögéjük az arcom, Viktor felfigyelt a fojtott hüppögésemre, és szó nélkül átölelt. 

Én azonnal kapálózni és küzdeni kezdtem:  
\- Hagyjál, Viktor! Hagyjál! - tiltakoztam, és esetlenül belebokszoltam a vállába és a mellkasába.   
\- Sírd ki magad nyugodtan... - súgta lágyan a fülembe, majd óvatosan hozzáfűzte: - Nekem is nagyon fogsz hiányozni. 

Azon a ponton már meg sem próbáltam visszafogni magam, és kifakadt belőlem a zokogás. Nem tudom, mennyire lehettem hangos, vagy hogy mennyi ideig tartott, amíg Viktor a mellkasára húzta a fejem, és én belefeledkezve abba, hogy hol vagyok és kik vesznek körül, a ruhájába temettem az arcomat, hogy elfojtsam a fájdalmam hangjait. Csak akkor húzódtam el tőle, amikor megéreztem egy másik kezet a hátamon: Yuuriét, aki közben hangtalanul odatérdelt mellénk. Valószínűleg aggódott, hogy miért nem hagyom abba ilyen sokáig a sírást. 

Bármikor máskor talán idegenkedtem volna tőle, és feldühített volna a jelenlétével, ahogy belepofátlankodott a kettőnk viszonyába Viktorral. De az _én_ Viktorom már igazából az _ő_ Viktora volt, már réges-régen az volt, hiába nem akartam tudomást venni róla. Én nem tartoztam ide. És ahogy ez végigsuhant rajtam, hátat fordítottam Viktornak, átkaroltam Yuuri derekát, és hozzá bújva sírtam tovább. Azt hiszem, ő mindenkinél jobban értette, milyen lehet egy olyan életet élni, amit áthat Viktor hiánya. 

 

* * *

 

Yuuri és Viktor úgy robbantak bele az amerikai (és nemzetközi) közéletbe, mint Lady Gaga: látszólag váratlanul, de a valóságban nagyon is átgondoltan és előre tervezetten. Ők voltak a „Love Wins” névre keresztelt atombomba, és legyalultak mindent, ami az útjukba került, félelmes gyorsasággal és ellenállhatatlanul.

Szeptember elején tartottak egy nagy sajtótájékoztatót, amin Yuuri már Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, Viktor pedig Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov néven jelent meg. Yuuri rendkívül összeszedetten és magabiztosan nyilatkozott, de közben kínosan ügyelt arra, hogy ne tüntesse fel rossz színben egyikőjük szülőhazáját sem. Elmondta, hogy Detroitban járt egyetemre, a sportkarrierje jelentős része ide kötődik, és nagyon büszke arra, hogy a jövőben Amerikát képviselheti nemzetközi versenyeken. Összesen három vagy négy újságírói kérdésre válaszoltak, de semmi olyanra, ami a magánéletüket célozta meg, majd szépen kisétáltak a teremből. Ez volt a hivatalos arculatuk.

A felszín alatt egy sokkal komolyabb hadjáratot folytattak. Viktor az Instagramján és a Twitterén folyamatosan tudósította a rajongókat arról, hogy mit csinálnak. Videózta Yuuri edzéseit, mosolyogva szelfizett a vízumával, Yuuri pedig egyszer-egyszer felbukkant egy Los Angelesben élő, de japán származású zenész képein is, aki bőszen emlegetett valami _együttműködést_ \- ezért aztán az ő rajongótáborából is egyre többen lettek kíváncsiak Yuurira.

Az az érdekes helyzet állt elő, hogy Yuurit attól kezdve se a Rostelecom kupára, se az NHK trófeára nem hívták meg – mert hát micsoda blamázs lett volna… Így a szezont a Skate Americával kezdte Chicagoban, hatalmas média- és közönségfigyelemmel kísérve. A jegyek a férfi versenynapokra már az árusítás megnyíltának pillanatában elfogytak, és Viagogón négy-ötszörös haszonnal árulták őket az üzérek. Én csak az élő közvetítésen láthattam, mi történik – jóllehet, ezt is nehezen tudtam elintézni, mert az orosz sportadók közül egyik se vállalta be az élő adást, csak három órás csúsztatással adták le a felvételt. Így aztán Milával meg néhány érdeklődő ismerőssel együtt a notebookomon néztük az Eurosport online streamjét. Hát, volt is mit nézni rajta.

Yuuri, amennyire visszafogott volt a sajtótájékoztatón, annyira nem fogta vissza magát a jégen. Kapásból a zeneválasztás is felért egy politikai állásfoglalással: a rövidprogramját a _Kódjátszma_ egyik betétdalára korcsolyázta, aminek valami olyasmi volt a címe, hogy „Alan Turing emlékezete”. Ezt az orosz kommentátorok nyilvánvalóan nem mondhatták be a visszajátszásban, de az Eurosporton a műsorvezetők eléggé részletesen kitárgyalták, hogy a homoszexuális Alan Turing életéről, zsenialitásáról és meghurcolásáról szóló film Grammy-díjas zenéje mennyire pazar választás volt Yuuri részéről. Szerintem egyébként Viktor keze volt inkább a dologban, a filmzene sokkal inkább rá vallott, de ezen a ponton nem is számított igazán. Yuuri olyan keserűséggel és átéléssel korcsolyázott, amennyire egy huszonhat éves férfinél nem lett volna indokolt: döbbenetesen jól adta elő a koreográfiát, és bár kicsit belerontott a flipjébe, még így is szokatlanul magas pontokat kapott rá. A bírók imádták, a közönség nem különben.

A legnagyobb csapást azonban a szabadprogramjával mérte a közvéleményre: képes volt egy olyan szimfonikus rock-számot választani, amit egy japánból elszármazott zenész írt, és aminek az angol refrénje úgy szólt, hogy „Szabadnak születtünk, szabadnak születtünk, senki sem lophatja el tőlünk az életünk”. A dal nagyon erőteljes és dinamikus volt – olyan, amire én is bármikor szívesen korcsolyáztam volna – és a kivitelezése nem maradt el mögötte: Yuuri egy olyan hajmeresztő tripla Axel – tripla tólúp – tripla Rittberger kombinációt ugrott benne, a Rittbergert ráadásul feltartott kézzel, hogy azt hittem, a pofám leszakad.

\- Ezt nem hiszem el, ezt nem hiszem el… - hajtogattam megállás nélkül, és alig vártam, hogy a négy és fél perc végre véget érjen, és láthassam a lassításban is: tiszta, szabályos ugrás volt mindegyik, és annyira profi, hogy a sárga irigységtől napokig nem tudtam rendesen aludni. Hogy a fenébe tanult meg ilyen jól ugrani? Hiszen Yuuri rendszeresen egy idegroncs volt versenyek előtt, és az ugrások sose tartoztak az erősségei közé. Hogyhogy nem viselte meg az elmúlt egy év? Hogy képes ilyen jól teljesíteni? Nem fért a fejembe.

A grand prix döntőn aztán végre személyesen is találkoztunk – Yuuri annyira kedves és barátságos volt, hogy alig győztem úgy tenni, mintha nem is ismerném, ha a kamerák is vettek minket (márpedig szinte állandóan volt körülöttünk egy operatőr, a bemelegítéseinktől kezdve a csarnok folyosóin át a szállodáig követtek). Nem nézhetett ki úgy, mintha még mindig baráti viszonyt ápolnék Yuurival, pláne Viktorral, így aztán Jakov és Lilja felváltva lógtak a nyakamon.

Yuuri megnyerte a grand prix döntőt, én JJ mögött hat ponttal lemaradva éppen csak felfértem a dobogóra. Utána februárban megnyerte a Négy Kontinens bajnokságot, és áprilisban, Helsinkiben a világbajnokságot is. Én nyolcadik lettem, de azt kívántam, bárcsak meghaltam volna.

 

* * *

 

Egyszerűen nem volt fair, hogy Katsuki(-Nikiforov) Yuuri huszonhét évesen kezd el befutni. Huszonhárom évesen majdnem abbahagyta a versenyzést, és kevés hiányzott hozzá, hogy valami rendes, átlagos és unalmas polgári foglalkozást válasszon a korcsolyázás helyett. Amikor Miláékkal visszanéztük Yuuri videóit, az egyik lány pikírten megjegyezte, hogy mégiscsak lehet valami abban, hogy aki lefekszik Viktorral, az jobb korcsolyázó lesz. Be akartam fogni a fülem, miközben többen azt spekulálták, hogy vajon milyen felállásban szokták otthon csinálni, és vajon Yuuri melyik inputján keresztül részesül gyakrabban Viktor zsenialitásából. Hátrarúgtam a székem, és kimentem az udvarra inkább. Valahogy egészen eddig a pontig sosem szembesültem vele, hogy mennyire rohadtul homofób és képmutató ez az egész bagázs. Lehet, mindig is tudtam róla, de egészen eddig sosem zavart. Én is úgy voltam vele, mint mindenki más: hogy a szex magánügy, a hálószobába tartozik, és nem a szomszédokra, pláne nem a tévénézőkre. Én is pontosan ugyanolyan homofób és képmutató voltam, mint a lányok az egyesületben. Vagy a szomszédok, vagy a tévénézők. És egészen addig, amíg nem láttam Viktort Yuuri mellett ülni a kispadon, átölelni és halántékon csókolni, amikor megjelennek a pontjai, meg sem fordult a fejemben, hogy így is lehet élni. És ezzel sincsen semmi gond.

Jakov a szokottnál is keményebben fogott. Hetente kétszer kellett járnom a sportpszichológushoz, aki mindent megtett azért, hogy elhitesse velem: képes vagyok aranyat nyerni az olimpián, és ugyanannyi esélyem van ott, mint bárkinek.

A felkészülési szezon előtt már hatalmas volt a feszültség: részben Szocsi, részben a doppingbotrányok miatt az orosz sportolók meghurcolása sosem látott méreteket öltött. Arról is szó volt, hogy teljesen kizárnak minket az olimpiáról, aztán végül az a köztes megoldás született, hogy a nem-doppingoló orosz sportolók mehetnek ugyan, de nem orosz színekben: az „olimpiai zászló” alatt vonulhatnak csak fel. Engem ez lelkileg nem viselt meg különösebben – a győzelem így is győzelem volt, a vereség meg talán kisebb vereség. A 2017-es őszi szezonnak úgy indultam neki, hogy mindegy, mi lesz márciusig, nekem ott kell majd csúcsformában lennem. Semmi más nem lebegett a szemem előtt, csak amire kondicionáltak: hogy jobbnak kell lennem mindenki másnál. Ez lesz életem első olimpiája, és mindenki nagyon bízik bennem: nincs más orosz versenyző rajtam kívül a férfi mezőnyben, akinek esélye lenne akárcsak a legjobb tizenöt közé is jutni.

Jakovnak voltak tapasztalatai azzal kapcsolatban, hogy milyen veszélyek fenyegetik a fiatal sportolókat, akik először vesznek részt olimpián. Rengetegszer a számba rágta, hogy Viktor hogyan szúrta el a helyezési esélyeit 2002-ben azzal, hogy tágra nyílt szemekkel sétált az olimpiai faluban, bámészkodott, ismerkedett, szórakozott, és teleszívta magát élményekkel. Nem mertem rákérdezni, hogy mégis mi történt akkor a kanadai hokicsapattal – egyformán féltem attól, hogy megerősíti Viktor meséjét, és attól, hogy megcáfolja.

Phjongcsangban nem indulhattam a csapatversenyben – ez stratégiai döntés volt, nem szólhattam ebbe bele. Azt is eldöntötték a fejem fölött, hogy a grand prix döntő után ki fogom hagyni az EB-t, hogy minden energiámmal az olimpiára tudjak koncentrálni. 

Yuuri elképesztő műsorral és pontszámokkal nyomta végig a 2017-es őszi évadot. Bár nagyon bölcsen kerülte az ezzel kapcsolatos nyilatkozatokat, lehetett sejteni, hogy huszonhét és fél évesen ez lesz az utolsó aktív versenyszezonja, és az olimpia után abba fogja hagyni az amatőr versenyeket. Mentek a találgatások jobbra-balra, hogy mihez fog kezdeni magával: vajon jégrevükben fog szerepelni, esetleg Viktorral karöltve, vagy koreográfusnak, netán maga is edzőnek áll majd? Én az ilyesmivel egyáltalán nem törődtem. Csak arra koncentráltam, minden idegszálammal és figyelmemmel, hogy kint, Koreában, az olimpián, a legjobb formámat hozzam, és legyőzzem a szintén legjobb formáját hozó Yuurit.

Közvetlenül a Skate America után jött a hír, hogy Yuuri sérülés miatt nem tud részt venni a grand prix döntőn. A döbbenettől szóhoz sem jutottam, és azonnal hívtam Skype-on a lakásukat. Viktor fogadta a hívásomat, és rettenetesen zavartnak, vagy inkább összetörtnek látszott.

\- Mi van Katsudonnal?! – kérdeztem köszönés nélkül, mire Viktor gyászos hangon csak annyit felelt:  
_\- A bokája… még nem tudjuk, mennyire rossz a helyzet. Azt mondta, már a SKAM előtt is fájt, és bevallotta, hogy a szabadprogram napján már be is volt dagadva neki… de…_

Viktor zavarba jött, és elfordította a fejét a monitorról.

 _\- Észre kellett volna vennem…_ \- harapta össze haragvóan az ajkait. – _Túl nagy terhet akasztottam a nyakába…_  
\- De mégis, mi van vele? – olyan türelmetlen és ideges voltam, mintha Otabekről lett volna szó. Pedig Yuurival az utóbbi időben alig volt kapcsolatom, mégis, személyesen is érintettnek éreztem magam a sérülésében.  
_\- Nem tudom! –_ csattant fel Viktor. – _Egyszerűen nem bírt felkelni egyik reggel az ágyból. Akkora volt a bokája, mint egy sárgadinnye, nem viccelek._  
\- Melyik lába? – kérdeztem, és nyeltem közben egy nagyot.  
_\- Az érkező… a jobb… -_ húzta el Viktor a száját. Hosszú, fájdalmas csönd telepedett ránk.  
\- Most hol van? – igyekeztem tapintatos lenni, de persze nincs az a kérdés, ami tapintatosan hangzana azután, hogy legalább négy-öt hónapja nem beszéltünk, és akkor sem én kezdeményeztem.  
_\- A hálóban… kapott altatót, hogy tudjon pihenni…_

Ennek már a fele sem volt tréfa. Viktor összetörtségén megilletődtem, de rettenetesen szerettem volna beszélni Yuurival is. Látni akartam az arcát, mert azon le tudtam volna mérni, mennyire súlyos a helyzet – de attól féltem, rossz üzenete lenne, ha elkezdenék követelőzni, hogy Viktor vigye be hozzá a laptopot. Meglehet, Yuuri talán azt gondolta volna, hogy titokban kárörvendek rajta, esetleg megkönnyebbülök a ténytől, hogy a legnagyobb versenytársam kiesik a képből. Erről persze szó sem volt. Úgy aggódtam érte, ahogy tényleg csak Otabekért, vagy saját magamért aggódtam volna. Nem Yuuri távollétében akartam olimpiát nyerni, hanem a jelenlétében, mégpedig úgy, hogy mindketten a csúcsformánkat hozzuk. Nem vagyok sem hívő, sem babonás, de én akkor esküszöm, fohászkodni kezdtem azért, hogy Yuuri kijuthasson az olimpiára. Szocsiban egyikünk sem lehetett ott, és ez az utolsó esélyünk arra, hogy egy versenyen találkozzunk.

Yuuri volt Viktor meghosszabbítása: csak azért tudtam elviselni Viktor távollétét a versenyekről, mert Yuuri edzőjeként mégiscsak vele volt, a pályán kívül is, és a kűrjeiben is. Yuuri úgy korcsolyázott, ahogy Viktor korcsolyázott volna, ha egy nagyon kifacsart John Malkovich-menetben a testébe csöppent volna.

Rettenetes érzés volt a távollétében nyerni, és úgy kapni aranyat a grand prix döntőn, hogy csaknem tíz ponttal előztem meg az akkoriban épp felfutó Nathant, és tizenhét ponttal az ugrásait nyomás alatt elbaszó JJ-t. Az az egész verseny egy vicc volt, és viccnek sem a legjobb.

Viktorral telefonon sokszor váltottunk üzeneteket, amire előtte hosszú ideig nem volt példa. Folyamatosan érdeklődtem Yuuri hogyléte felől, és megnyugtatott Viktor bizakodó, vagy inkább reményteljes hozzáállása. Akkor már nem volt titok előttem, hogy Yuuri az állampolgárságát (és így Viktor a házastársi vízumát) részben annak reményében kaphatta meg, hogy amerikai színekben szerezzen még érmeket még két-három évig, de különös tekintettel az olimpián. Nyilván, amit egyszer megkapott, azt most nem fogják visszavenni tőle, de ahogy nekem is az lett volna a helyében, úgy Yuurinak is ez már elvi kérdés volt. Amerika befogadta őket, és nem számított, hogy az egyikük japán, a másik orosz, és mindketten melegek is. Úgy érezhette, tartozik ennyivel a választott hazájuknak, akkor is, ha senki nem várta volna el tőle, hogy sérült lábbal versenyezzen. Bár határozottan japán dolog lett volna a részéről, kamikaze módjára kiállni a jégre, fájdalomcsillapítóval telenyomva, és akkor is lekorcsolyáznia a kűrjét, ha utána soha többet korcsolyát se vehet majd a lábára.

A végén, ha nem is szóról szóra, de ezt a forgatókönyvet követte az élet. Yuuri egy hónappal a férfi egyéni előtt ment újra jégre, három héttel a cél előtt kezdett el ugrásokat gyakorolni, és csak egy héttel az utazás előtt próbálgathatta a kvadokat. A csapatversenyben elvileg felesben indultak volna Nathannel, akire így az egész teher és felelősség hárult, amivel nem igazán tudott mit kezdeni – de végső soron nem rajta múlott, hanem az egész amerikai csapaton is, hogy nem jutottak az éremtáblázat közelébe se. Taraszova srácai végül csak összehoztak egy bronzérmet, ami a lányok aranyával és a páros ezüsttel feltolta az „Olimpiai Sportolók Oroszországból” feliratot a kijelzőre. 

Jakov, Lilja meg én három nappal a verseny előtt érkeztünk meg, és a reptéren futottunk össze a csomagjukat váró Viktorral és Yuurival. Yuuri boldogan mosolygott, és mindketten szeretetteljesen megöleltek – majdnem olyan érzésem volt, mintha minden rendben lenne. Yuuri egészségesnek és magabiztosnak látszott, de ettől egy csöppet sem éreztem magam nyugodtnak. Viktor megtaníthatta a hideg fejjel gondolkodásra és a pókerarcra, de hogy valójában mire gondolt, mit érezhetett, arról fogalmam sincs. Valószínű ő is azért fohászkodott magában, amiért én: hogy még legalább erre az egy versenyre tartson ki a lába.

Jakov nem engedte, hogy megnézzem Yuuri rövidprogramját – nem akarta, hogy bármilyen irányba is befolyásoljon, amit látok. Rettenetesen haragudtam rá ezért. Yuuri utolsó előtti versenyszáma volt ez a pályája során, és én még a rohadt monitorra se pillanthattam rá – csak este, a szobámban, telefonról nézhettem vissza a felvételt róla. Addigra persze már pontosan tudtam az eredményt: Yuuri közel négy ponttal megelőzött engem, és ezzel egyelőre az első helyen állt. Az _Egy gésa emlékiratai_ egyik betétrészére korcsolyázott, amiben lírai, japános hangzású dallamok váltakoztak ütemes, pattogós dobszólamokkal. Ismertem már ezt a programot az őszi két grand prix versenyéről, legalábbis a koreográfia részét – az ugrásokat ugyanis átvariálták, Yuuri egészségi állapotának megfelelően. Viktor nagyon okosan sakkozott az elemekkel, és inkább a művészi előadásmódra próbálta a hangsúlyt fektetni, mert szomorú és nyilvánvaló tény volt, hogy Yuuri csak két kvadot képes megugrani már abból a négyből, amit magabiztosan be mert vállalni eddig.

A szabadprogram napján már nem érdekelt, mit mond Jakov és Lilja, és az sem érdekelt, milyen következményei lesznek annak, hogy minden kameraszögből jól láthatóan a pálya szélén állok. A sorrend szerint egyébként is Yuuri után következtem, de én ahelyett, hogy a folyosón ugrálgattam és meditáltam volna, a pálya korlátjának dőlve, tágra nyílt szemekkel figyeltem a kűrjét.

Szintén nem először láttam korcsolyázni erre a zenére, de élőben most először: ahogy megszólaltak a csengettyűk és a japánul éneklő asszonykórus, nekem felállt a karomon a szőr is. Telitalálat volt _A páncélba zárt szellem_ filmzenéjét, annak is egy Steve Aoki remixét választaniuk – tényleg bizsergető élmény volt hallani, ahogy az arénában síri csönd támadt, és csak a kórus, a dobok és a csengettyűk dübörögtek a hangszórókból. Yuuri délcegnek és élettelinek látszott: ahogy nekiindult a kűrjének, azt a benyomást keltette, hogy nem is képes hibázni.

A nézőknek talán nem tűnt fel, de én láttam, hogy nem egyforma ütemre mozdul mindkét lába: az érkező lábát gyorsabban kapkodta, nem nehezedett rá – hogy mennyire fájhatott neki ebben a felfokozott izgalmi állapotban, arról nem volt fogalmam. Úgy szorítottam a korlátot, amikor elkezdte az ugrásait, hogy kifehéredtek közben az ujjaim is.

A kvad Sallal kezdett, aztán a kvad tólúppal folytatta – mindkét ugrása hibátlan volt és gyönyörű; azt hiszem, az egész versenyben nem volt senki olyan, aki ép lábbal így ugrotta volna meg ezeket, magamat is beleértve. A végletekig kigyakorolt, előre megtervezett és részleteiben is tökéletes mozdulatokkal folytatta, olyan lendülettel, hogy szinte másodpercek alatt átért a pálya egyik végéből a másikba. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy ugyanezt a két kvadot fogja majd megugrani kombinációban is, és a tíz százalékkal nagyobb pontérték reményében a program második felére tartogatja őket.

Hogy mennyit változtattak Viktorral a koreográfián, csak akkor jutott el a tudatomig, amikor a program közepén, a zene felgyorsulásával megegyező ütemben Yuuri bemutatott egy olyan forgáskombinációt, amire a „szédületes” az egyetlen használható jelző. Ki olyan bolond, hogy ennyire durva, négyes nehézségű forgásokat a kűrje közepére tegyen, és ne a legvégére? Yuuri tényleg kamikaze-akciót tervezett, és elhatározta, hogy ő itt és most kicsinálja magát?

Az egyensúlyát egy pillanatra se vesztette el, és úgy futott bele a kvad Salchow – tripla tólúp kombójába, mintha meg se kottyant volna neki – de ahogy elsuhant előttem, láttam az arckifejezését, és az már csöppet sem nyugtatott meg. A következő kombinációját elrontotta – kimozdult a kvad tólúpjából, és akármilyen triplát is tervezett utána, arra már nem került sor. Az érkező lába másodpercről másodpercre kezdte megadni magát, én pedig az idegtől magamon kívül kiabáltam be neki a pályára:  
_\- Gyerünk, Katsudon!_

A tavalyi tripla kombinációját jelentős könnyítésekkel és variálásokkal, de valahogy megugrotta. Mintha rabló támadt volna rá, és ki kellett volna ürítenie minden zsebét, levenni magáról minden értéktárgyát, úgy szórta ki magából az ugrásokat, _csak legyen meg a pont, csak legyen túl rajta,_ én pedig egyre jobban kétségbe estem, ahogy a remegő jobb lábát figyeltem. Azt a bokát szerintem már csak a csizmája tartotta egyben, ha az nincs rajta, rongybabaként csuklott volna össze.

A tripla Lutzot annyira rosszul vette, hogy elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és ha nem Katsuki Yuuri lett volna, akkor elesik – azért több, mint tizenöt év versenytapasztalattal a háta mögött, ha valaki meg tudta menteni azt a Lutzot, akkor az ő volt. Hallottam, ahogy Viktor egy felszabadult örömkurjantást hallat valamivel távolabb tőlem: már csak egy rövid koreográfikus rész volt hátra, azt pedig Yuuri bekötött szemmel se hibázta volna el.

Nem láttam már, milyen pontokat kap, mert addigra már nekem is ki kellett állnom a pályára – de reméltem, hogy a bírók honorálni fogják, hogy a legtöbbet hozta ki önmagából és az adott helyzetből. A példája adott nekem is erőt, és olyan felszabadultan, olyan könnyelműen korcsolyáztam, mintha nem is az olimpián lennék, hanem otthon, Péterváron, a saját pályánkon. Az agyam kiürült: éreztem, ahogy a délutáni napfény végigsimítja az arcomat, a szemem sarkából látni véltem, hogy Viktor és Yuuri a pálya szélén beszélgetnek, és néha biztatóan felém fordulnak, csak hogy tudjam, figyelnek rám – hallottam a fejemben Jakov hangját, ahogy atyai szeretettel üvöltözik velem, és felhívja a figyelmet a slampos bal lábamra, de a testem önjáró módban, az emlékezőizmaira hagyatkozva hajtotta végre a feladatot.

A kispadon Jakov és Lilja szokatlanul csöndesek voltak, miközben a pontokat vártuk. Ők szerintem már sejtették, amit én még nem: hogy Yuuri akármennyit hibázott volna, akkor is fölépontozzák, engem pedig akkor is lepontoztak volna, ha a csillagokat is lekorcsolyáztam volna a bíráknak az égről. Amikor megláttam, hogy a második helyen állok az összesítettben, őszintén elmosolyodtam és örültem, hogy Yuuri nyert. Nagyon is megérdemelte azt az aranyat, ha nem is az idei teljesítményéért – de úgy vettem, hogy ez az első helyezés olyan neki, mint egy életműdíj az Oscar-gálán: az egész sportkarrierjét jutalmazták. Azt, hogy huszonhárom évesen felállt a padlóról – mit a padlóról, a süllyesztőből, ahonnan Viktor kiguberálta őt – és későn érő típusként, de elkezdett komolyan és összeszedetten versenyezni; azt, hogy huszonöt évesen még megtanult két új kvadot ugrani, és azt, hogy Viktor Nikiforov öröksége ott élt benne tovább, a mozdulataiban, a kiállásában, és a mosolyaiban is.

Izgalmas olimpia volt, meglepő eredményekkel – harmadikként Minami Kenjiro állhatott fel a dobogóra, és ezzel ő is elérte a karrierje csúcsát, noha ezt akkor még senki sem sejtette. Ő maga sem tudott mit kezdeni ezzel az eredménnyel: miközben a győzelmi körét futotta, olyan megszeppent arcot vágott, mint egy óvodás, akinek a szülei először rendeznek zsúrt a születésnapja alkalmából. Én csak ebben az egy percben éreztem át igazán, mit is jelent az olimpia szelleme: tizenháromezer ember ünnepelte a győzteseket, köztük engem is. Az a rengeteg figyelő tekintet és tapsoló kéz olyan kitörő örömmel töltött el, hogy a karjaimat széttárva, félig behunyt szemmel korcsolyáztam körbe az arénát. Yuuri ezt a kört előre hajolva tette meg, mindkét kezét a jobb bokájára szorítva, és megköszönve neki, hogy becsületesen kitartott a verseny alatt.

Az érmek és a virágcsokrok átadása után nevetve húzott fel minket maga mellé a dobogó legtetejére, és túlkiabálva az aréna zaját, hol jobbra, hol balra fordulva azt mondta:  
\- Olyan boldog vagyok, hogy veletek lehetek itt… a két kedvencemmel!

Minami majdnem szívbajt kapott az örömtől, és a virágcsokrával mit sem törődve, hatalmas lendülettel ölelte meg Yuurit, aki mosolyogva fogadta Minami kirobbanó szeretetét. Aztán felém fordult, és ezúttal ő ölelt magához engem, én pedig boldogan hagytam neki.  
\- Mindig te voltál a példaképem… - mondtam halkan, a vállába kapaszkodva, és őszintén reméltem, hogy nem hall majd jól a háttérzaj mellett. Ugyanannyira őszintén, amennyire hozzátettem: – Örülök neked.  
\- Nagyon hiányoztál…- súgta vissza Yuuri, még nálam is halkabban, de én így is tisztán értettem őt. - Yurio, ne tűnj el még egyszer az életünkből… ígérd meg! Kérlek!

Nem esett olyan nehezemre megígérni, mint utólag gondoltam volna. Nekem is hiányoztak. Ő is, és Viktor is, mindketten a maguk módján, mindketten másért.

Aznap este Minami, Yuuri és én beültünk az ingyen-McDonald’s-ba, és magunkba toltunk mindent, amit csak a szemünk-szánk megkívánt. Minami annyi rákos hamburgert evett, hogy a gálán kigömbölyödött a pocakja az inge alól. Yuuri még egyszer, utoljára elkorcsolyázta a _Stammit_ – látszólag egyedül, de Viktor nagyon is ott volt vele a jégen: mintha egy láthatatlan szellemalakkal táncolt volna. Nem tudom, miért könnyeztem meg a látványát – talán mert minden ugrását duplára cserélte benne? Vagy mert látszott az arcán, hogy mennyire fájnak neki még a duplák is? Vagy mert tudtam, hogy ez a hattyúdala, és soha többé nem fogom őt látni? Hogy vele együtt semmivé foszlik Viktor életművének utolsó darabkája is?

Hirtelen nekem is fontossá vált, hogy ne tűnjenek el az életemből.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oké, akkor egy kis magyarázat még a fejezethez. 
> 
> Az én univerzumomban Viktor helyettesíti Jevgenyij Pljuscsenkót, Yuuri alteregója Yuzuru Hanyu, Minami Kenjiróé Shoma Uno, és Christophe-é Adam Rippon, Guang Hongé Boyang Jin. Így ezeket a korcsolyázókat név szerint a ficcben nem említem, hiszen ők tulajdonképpen "nincsenek" itt, de ahogy eddig is, és ezután is, valós korcsolyázók nevei fel fognak bukkanni még a történetben, különös tekintettel Nathan Chenre. 
> 
> A phjongcsangi olimpia ennek megfelelően - ami Yuuri/Yuzuru részét illeti - erőteljesen a valóságon alapszik. Aki esetleg kíváncsi rá, az itt megnézheti Yuzu kűrjét, a remegő őzlábakkal, és a dicsőséges befejezéssel: [Itt!](https://youtu.be/23EfsN7vEOA)
> 
> Ami a történet vezetését illeti, egyrészt szándékosan csapongok (az ember gondolatai is csaponganak, egyik emlék hívja elő a másik emléket), másrészt pedig Jura viselkedése annyira nem meglepő, ha belegondolunk, hogy Phjongcsangban is még csak tizennyolc éves, egy nagykamasz, minden ezzel járó érzelmi szélsőséggel. A viszonya Viktorral és Yuurival egy dinamikus dolog, és szerettem volna egy másik aspektusából megmutatni ezt a dinamikát.
> 
> Köszönöm, hogy olvassátok! <3 Észrevételek, kérdések jöhetnek, nem kell visszafognotok magatokat :)


	14. X./III.

Viktor és Yuuri nem laktak mindig Seattle-ben. Eleinte egy egészen kicsi stúdiólakást béreltek Detrotiban, kisebbet Viktor korábbi pétervári lakásánál is: egy nappali-konyhából és egy parányi hálószobából állt, ami épp csak akkora volt, hogy az ajtóból kettőt lépve az ember máris az ágy szélébe ütközött. Lehet, hogy megengedhettek volna maguknak nagyobbat is, ha még távolabb költöznek a belvárostól, de úgy tűnt, nekik ez a fajta meghittség tökéletesen megfelel. Elvégre akkor már csak ketten voltak, és nagyon komolyan vették, hogy nem akarnak másik állatot.

A kutya az esküvőjük előtt pár héttel pusztult el. Bár ezt valószínű senki sem mondta ki, de láttam Viktor szemében, hogy ugyanarra gondol, amire én: Makkachin nem akarta őket hátráltatni a költözésben. Nem akart útban lenni, gondot okozni, kitenni őket egy rakás papírmunkának, önmagát meg állatorvosi vizsgálatoknak és karanténban töltött napoknak, esetleg heteknek. Már egyébként is nagyon öreg volt, kutyaévekben számolva egy igazi matuzsálem... senki sem csodálkozott rajta, hogy elment. Viktor megmutatta Hasetsuban, hogy hová temették el Katsukiék kertjében, Yuuri kiskutyája mellé - amikor ott voltam, már kerek, egész mondatokban, sírás nélkül tudott beszélni róla. Előtte megállás nélkül csak a régi fotóikat posztolgatta Instagramra, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy nagyon megviselte az elvesztése. Elvégre mégiscsak az a kutya volt Viktor legjobb barátja.

Phjongcsang után megváltozott a kapcsolatunk Yuurival. Valahogy nyitottabb és barátságosabb lett - de az is lehet, hogy csak én lettem nyitottabb és barátságosabb. Érdekelt, hogy hogy van, milyen híreket kap az orvosi vizsgálatokról, korcsolyázhat-e még valaha. Már nem tekintettem rá riválisként semmilyen szempontból - hiszen akkorra már én is együtt voltam Bekával, és megkönnyebbültem attól, hogy nem kell többé éles versenyen szerepelnem együtt Yuurival. 

 _Két ekkora kriplit_  - gondoltam magamban, amikor hosszan néztem utánuk, amint elindultak Incheonon a saját kapujuk felé. Viktornak akkor már egy ideje nem kellett botra támaszkodnia, és már nem csak a pálya szélén állva edzette Yuurit, a telepatikus képességeit használva. Yuuri bokája viszont tényleg odaveszett az utolsó versenyén, és úgy hiszem, csak a konstans fájdalom maradt utána. Yuuri nem beszélt ugyan erről, de tudtam, hogy szenved – már csak abból is, hogy minden, a hogylétére vonatkozó kérdésemről gyors és hamisan megnyugtató válasszal terelte el a szót. Valószínűleg a napi két-három gyerekcsoport után is úgy esett már haza, hogy csak fel akart ülni a kanapéra, és elterelni a figyelmét egy bugyuta sorozattal arról, hogy mi mindene fáj. 

Persze nem voltak illúzióim arról, hogy rám is ugyanez a sors vár: az emberi testet nem arra találták ki, hogy huzamosabb ideig viseljen el olyan terhelést, aminek egy korcsolyázó éveken át ki van téve. Jakov igyekezett takarékosan bánni az erőforrásaimmal - ezért sem engedett sokáig kvadokat ugrani, és ezért ellenezte a kvadkészletem bővítését is. Mindig azt hajtogatta, hogy háborút akarunk nyerni és nem csatát, majd elkezdett Taraszova tanítványaival példálózni, akik tizennyolc évesen már mind ki vannak égve, és húszévesen már abba is hagyják a versenyzést, mert nem bírják elviselni, hogy felnőtt versenyeken nincsenek az élmezőnyben. Junior versenyeken tizenkilenc éves korig lehet nevezni, felnőtt versenyeken betöltött tizenöt éves kortól: a kettő közötti négy év az a bizonyos szürke zóna, amivel az edzők stratégiailag tudnak játszani. Ha valaki nagyon jó, és tényleg ver mindenkit a korosztályából, de előre látható az, hogy a felnőtt kategóriában az erős konkurencia mellett nem tudna érvényesülni, akkor benn tartják a junior mezőnyben, sokszor tizennyolc éves koráig is. Velem pont az ellenkezője történt: mivel Viktor már abba a korba ért, hogy egyébként is abbahagyta volna a versenyzést, Jakov úgy döntött, nincs oka talonban tartani tovább, és igyekezett kihasználni a lehetőséget abban, hogy még gyerektesttel versenyezhetek a felnőttek között. Ezt az előnyömet ugyan tizenhét éves koromra elvesztettem, de Jakov és Lilja ezzel is előre számoltak: tudták, hogyha megtanulok korcsolyázni az új testalkatommal, akkor két-három év múlva újra nyerő szériába kerülhetek majd. 

Ahogy hazaérkeztem Koreából az olimpia után, szinte még fel sem ocsúdtam, amikor Viktor máris keresett Skype-on. Amikor fogadtam a hívását, meglepve vettem tudomásul, mindketten ott ültek a kanapén, és gyanúsan jókedvűek. Az udvariassági körök lefutása után Viktor egyszerre csak azt kérdezte:  
_\- Na és, mik a terveid a VB után?  
_ \- Magánéletet élek... - zártam rövidre a kérdést, mert azt nem akartam mondani, hogy hazamegyek a papához, és Bekával ott leszünk nála két hétig. Ezt már szinte jobban vártam, mint a világbajnokságot.  
_\- Na jó..._ \- billentette oldalra Viktor a fejét -  _...nem közvetlenül utána, hanem... amikor lezárjátok a versenyszezont Jakovval.  
_ \- Kialszom magam, és megeszek egy vödör kekszes fagyit... - morogtam egykedvűen. - Miért?   
_\- Csak mert ha nem vagy túl fáradt, esetleg eljöhetnél és meglátogathatnál minket..._  - mosolygott Yuuri titokzatosan.   
_\- Mondd meg, mikor érsz rá legkorábban, és küldjük a repjegyet!_  - tette hozzá vidáman Viktor.  
\- Van pénzem repjegyre, köszönöm szépen... - húztam fel az orrom, és ezzel öntudatlanul is elfogadtam a meghívást. Hogy vette volna ki magát, ha ezek után azt mondom: bocs, de nem érek rá? De a manipuláció Viktor sportja, sosem tudtam őt lekörözni benne.   
_\- Tudjuk, hogy van pénzed!_  - nevetett fel jókedvűen Viktor. -  _Elvégre most nyertél ezüstöt az olimpián! Felhívott az elnök gratulálni?  
_ \- Nem... - rántottam meg a vállam.  
_\- Biztos fel fog!_  - vigyorgott Viktor. -  _És biztos kapsz egy lakást, vagy egy autót... vagy mindkettőt rögtön!  
__\- Csak egy irányba vedd meg egyelőre..._ \- tette hozzá Yuuri lágyan. -  _Szeretnénk, ha néhány hétig itt maradnál.  
_ \- Annyi időm nincs... - húztam a számat.   
_\- Valahogy oldd meg, mert csináltunk neked egy programot..._  - kacsintott Viktor, én pedig már a szememet forgattam erre. Másra sem vágytam, mint arra, hogy három hetet velük töltsek, és elvigyenek valami körutazásra. 

Végül a májusban egyeztünk ki, de addig is folyamatosan tartottuk egymással a kapcsolatot. Néha én hívtam fel Viktort, hogy Yuuri hogyléte felől érdeklődjek, néha ő hívott fel magától, hogy elújságolja, hogy vannak. 

A VB után alig egy héttel, egyszerre csak felhívott Yuuri. Késő délután volt, Beka kint ült a papával a konyhában, és uborkát zabáltak valami vidéki rokon házi eltevéséből - én éppen csak lezuhanyoztam és megmostam a hajam, és magamra kaptam az alvópólómat, amikor pittyegni kezdett a Skype.

 _\- Szia, Yurio!_  - köszönt rám vidáman Yuuri. - _Nem zavarlak?_  
\- Hát ezt már sosem fogod megtudni... - vigyorodtam el kajánul. - Mi van, Katsudon?   
_\- A segítségedet szerettem volna kérni..._ \- sütötte le zavartan a szemét. 

Nagy nehezen csak kibökte, hogy Viktornak akar meglepetésvacsorát főzni, mert évfordulójuk lesz (azt szerencsére nem kötötte az orromra, milyen évforduló), és meg akarta tudakolni, hogy mi Viktor kedvenc orosz étele. Kapásból az jutott eszembe, hogy ez a legklisésebb és legkétségbeesettebb ötlet, amit egy vegyes nációjú házasságban valaki elsüthet - elvégre hogy is lenne valaki képes elsőre egy értékelhető fogást összehozni egy idegen nép konyhaművészetéből? De ezúttal is alábecsültem Yuurit: gondolhattam volna, hogy a fogadós szülők gyerekének nem fog problémát okozni az ismeretlen recept. 

Történetesen pontosan tudtam, hogy Viktor él-hal a Stroganoffért - ez az információ még valahogy rámragadt tőle gyerekkoromból. Szerintem sosem láttam Viktort, ahogy Stroganoff bélszínt eszik, de szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy szóba került, és az anyjával hozta összefüggésbe. Nyilván mindenkinek a saját anyukája a legszebb, a legügyesebb, és ő készíti a világ legjobb Stroganoffját - kivéve az én esetemben, mert szerintem a papa készíti. Úgyhogy amikor Yuuri sűrű köszöngetések mellett elnézést kért, amiért a szabadságom alatt zavart, és el akart köszönni, gyorsan megállítottam:   
\- Na és recepted van, Katsudon?   
_\- Hát majd... -_  nyelt egyet zavartan Yuuri -  _...nézek egyet az internetről._    
\- Csak nem képzeled! - ripakodtam rá dühösen, majd kikiabáltam a konyhába: - Papa! Le tudod diktálni a Stroganoff receptedet? 

Ekkor felfordult az egész lakás. A vége az lett, hogy kiraktam a konyhapultra a laptopomat, és igyekeztem szinkrontolmácsolni Yuurinak, ahogy a papa magyarázott - Beka pedig röhögött rajtunk közben. A papa még mindig nem igazán értette a webkamera működését, és a két ujja közé csippentve egy savanyú uborkát, odatolta a monitor elé.  
  
\- Látod? - kérdezte lassan, tagoltan, és a biztonság kedvéért hangosan is - mert aki nem tud oroszul, az nyilván süket is. - Ilyen uborka kell belőle! Öt darab! Öt! - mutatta fel a tenyerét a széttárt ujjaival.   
\- Azt mondja, hogy szerinte Viktor uborkája is ekkora, és adj egy pacsit neki, ha igaza van... - vihogtam, mire Yuuri zavartan nevetett, és megvakarta a tarkóját.   
_\- Értem, öt uborka. Egy fej vöröshagyma..._

Papa kihozott a spájzból egy csatos üveg gyöngyhagymát, és ezt is beletolta a monitorba. 

\- Na, hát ilyen hagyma kell bele. De ezt még az ősszel el kellett volna készíteni, hogy jól összeérjen!   
\- Azt mondja, hogy totálisan elkéstél a főzéssel... - fordítottam kaján vigyorral.   
\- De ha nincs neki otthon házi, akkor vegyen Emelját. Az a legjobb... - bólintott a papa.  
\- Nem tartom valószínűnek, hogy Amerikában árulnak Emelját... - jegyezte meg Beka, miközben a szemét törölgette. A papa ezen padlót fogott.  
\- Hogyne árulnának Emelját! Hát minden közértben van Emelja, egy olyan gazdag országban, mint Amerika, pont ne lenne? 

A főzőlecke a gyakorlati útmutatóval folytatódott. Azt hiszem, a papa nagyon élvezte, hogy hasznossá teheti magát. Az olimpia után egy kicsit összevesztünk - mert mint kiderült, lakást ugyan nem kaptam, de egy autót és valag pénzt igen - a papa pedig egyiket sem volt hajlandó elfogadni. Nem akart ő BMW-vel járni az utcán, és különben is, a lakótelepen egy héten belül meglovasította volna valaki. A pénzre azt mondta, tegyem csak el, jó lesz majd temetési pénznek, ha meghal - erre meg már én kezdtem vele kiabálni, hogy mégis, hogy mondhat ilyet. A végén levágtam egy köteg bankjegyet az asztalra, mert a kártyáját úgysem szerette használni, és azt mondtam, ha nem kell neki, akkor tüzelje el. Mire a VB után megérkeztünk Bekával hozzá, a papa büszkén mutogatta, hogy felújíttatta a fürdőszobát - persze, kicsit trehány módon, mert ezen is spórolni akart, így inkább valami ismerős ismerősét hívta ki, mint egy rendes szakembert. A világ leggiccsesebb csempéjét választotta ki, és aranyozott csaptelepeket szereltetett mindenhová - sőt, még a műanyag vécéülőke is aranyszínű volt.  _„Hát ez a minimum!"_ \- mondta komolyan -  _„Az én unokám egy olimpiai bajnok, ha eljön hozzám, akkor arany trónon fog ülni!"_

A papának aztán el kellett mennie valahová, Beka meg kapott az alkalmon, és elment ő is zuhanyozni - egész délelőtt kint bohóckodtunk a parkban, ahová a deszkások járnak. Jakov kifejezett tiltása ellenére görkorcsolyával lazítottunk - és persze taknyoltunk hatalmasakat, de közben rengeteget nevettünk. Ahogy kettesben maradtunk Yuurival, aki a konyhapulton a szakácskönyv-támaszra tette a telefonját, elkezdett motoszkálni a fejemben egy gondolat. Yuuri közben bliniket sütött, előétel gyanánt.   
\- Figyelj csak, Katsudon... - haraptam el az alsó ajkam. - Kérdezhetek... valamit?   
_\- Persze, Yurio!_  - mosolygott bele a telefon kamerájába.  
\- Szerinted... - vettem egy mély levegőt - ...elmondjam a papának? 

 _\- Micsodát?_  - kérdezett vissza rutinból, majd egy másodperccel később egy zavart  _„_  oh" csúszott ki a száján. Azután jött a japánosan kínos csönd.  
\- Mindegy, hülyeség... - hadartam, de Yuuri nem hagyta annyiban.   
_\- Nem, Yurio, ez nem hülyeség. Mármint... teljesen jogos a kérdés. De igazából te ismered őt. Mit gondolsz, hogy érezné magát?  
_ \- Hát, alsó hangon is rohadtul zavarban lenne... - morogtam magamban. - De tényleg nem tudom. Mármint, ő nagyon kedves, és én vagyok a mindene, de... hát, azért olvastam az interneten cifrákat. Vannak családok, ahol a legszeretőbb szülők is utána utcára teszik a gyereküket, mert nem bírnak rájuk nézni.   
_\- De miért akarod neki elmondani?_  - kérdezte Yuuri, mélyen a gondolataiba merülve, ahogy a bliniket forgatta. -  _Mármint... miért pont most?  
_ \- Mert nem akarok bujkálni előtte... - vonom meg a vállam. - Beka nem először alszik itt nálunk, de őszintén szólva... én félek, hogy a papa előbb-utóbb ránk nyit. És nem akarom, hogy így tudja meg, érted?   
_\- Most hol van a nagyapád?_  - kérdezte Yuuri halkan.   
\- Elment valahová... - felelem egy vállrándítással. - Gondolom, este megint tarokkozni fognak a barátaival.   
_\- Amikor elmegy... meg szokta mondani, mikor jön haza?  
_ \- Meg, persze... - bólintok magától értetődően. - Hogy ne aggódjak.   
_\- Yurio..._  - fordul az egész törzsével a telefonja felé -  _...akkor szerintem már tudja. És épp igyekszik elkerülni, hogy rátok nyisson._  

Megállt bennem az ütő. És az első gondolatom az volt, hogy meg kell cáfolnom Yuurit. 

\- Honnan tudná?! - csattantam fel. - Az ég szerelmére...   
_\- Mégiscsak a nagyapád... születésed óta ismer. Rólam is tudták a szüleim, pedig sosem beszéltem nekik erről.  
_ \- Ja, mert az önmagában is elég sokat elárult rólad, hogy Viktor posztereivel tapétáztad ki a szobádat... - jegyeztem meg pikírten. - De... rólam honnan tudná? Sosem viselkedtem...  _úgy!  
__\- Yurio, ne viccelj..._  - mosolygott a naivitásomon Yuuri. -  _Lehet, hogy nem érti, hogy működik a számítógép, de az embereket érti. Az ő idejében is voltak melegek, ez nem új „találmány”. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy sejti, mi van kettőtök között, és valószínűleg nincs ezzel semmi problémája, hiszen most is ott vagytok nála, nem igaz? Kettesben hagy titeket a lakásában. És szereti Bekát, nem?  
_ \- Nagyon szereti... - bólintottam, és kezdtem szégyellni magam. - A távollétében is mindig emlegeti, hogy mennyire rendes srác.   
_\- Na látod..._  - mosolygott Yuuri. -  _Szerintem a nagyapád is megtesz minden tőle telhetőt, hogy olyannak fogadjon el, amilyen vagy. Ha ezek után még fel akarnád tárni előtte a teljes igazságot, az olyan lenne, mintha... nem is tudom... próbára akarnád tenni a szeretetét. Nekem így venné ki magát. De ez az én véleményem!_  - szabadkozott. 

Vettem egy mély levegőt, és rájöttem, hogy Yuurinak igaza van. És rettentően hálás voltam neki, hogy ezt teljesen civilizáltan, és puszta jóindulattal adta a tudtomra. Azt hiszem, a lelkem mélyén egy kicsit önző módon vágytam rá, hogy tudathassam a hozzám közel állókkal, hogy nekem is van valakim.

Bekával nehéz volt megállapítani, hogy mikortól is voltunk együtt igazán: az első csókunk idején még csak tizenhat voltam, és fogalmam sem volt, mit akarok tőle – ő már akkor is szeretett engem, noha ezt akkor még csak sejtettem, de nem mondta ki nyíltan. Utána több mint fél évig nem történt semmi köztünk, csak Viktor balesete után hetekkel találkoztunk újra, és a szállodaszobában akkor azért már történtek dolgok, de csak Viktorék esküvője után feküdtünk le először. És utána egy teljes szezonnak el kellett telnie, mire én is ki tudtam mondani azt, ami örökké a levegőben lógott köztünk: hogy szeretem. De ekkor már tizennyolc éves voltam, már a törvény betűje szerint is felnőtt, és ekkor már úgy éreztem, készen állok egy kapcsolatra. Egy olyan kapcsolatra, ami nem csak kettőnk számára evidens. Azt akartam, hogyha valaki ránk néz, tudja, hogy mi egy pár vagyunk.

Viktor és Yuuri előtt persze ez nem volt titok, ahogy Mila előtt sem - és Mila révén valószínű mindenki más is értesült rólunk az egyesületben, de soha senki nem tette szóvá, sosem cukkoltak vele, sosem szóltak be vagy kezdtek oltogatni, sosem tapasztaltam a többiek részéről bármiféle nyílt vagy burkolt homofóbiát. Lehet, hogy a szívem mélyén éreztem, hogy nem ez a való világ, és szerettem volna biztonságos keretek között szembesülni azzal, hogy milyen is egy meleg kapcsolatot felvállalni.

Azt hittem, Jakov, de legfőképpen Lilja majd betalálnak a megjegyzéseikkel – de sosem történt köztünk semmi drasztikus. Amikor már egy ideje együtt voltunk, és meg akartam hívni magamhoz Otabeket Lilja lakásába, már előre féltem, mit fog mondani. Elvégre az már egy egészen más helyzet, hogy tud kettőnkről, és ő is otthon van. Végül csak megkérdeztem, és Lilja olyan bámész tekintettel nézett rám, mintha nem is oroszul beszélnék vele - aztán csak annyit mondott, részéről nincs akadálya, de ugyanazt a csöndet és tisztaságot várja el, amit eddig is. És a látszat kedvéért fújjam fel a vendégmatracot.

Ezt az egy apró megjegyzést tette csupán, illetve már Otabek érkezése után pár nappal megjegyezte, hogy fekete lábszőrt látott a kád szélén – azután mindig én mentem Otabek után zuhanyozni közvetlenül. Reggelente együtt ültünk a konyhában hármasban, Lilja és Otabek itták a méregerős kávét, én kanalaztam a grépfrútomat, és hallgattam, ahogy intellektuális dolgokról beszélgetnek egymással. Beka idősebb, érettebb, és sok tekintetben jóval tájékozottabb volt nálam. Lilja szerintem úgy érezhette, ketten együtt teszünk ki egy normális embert.

Jakov még ennél is lazábban kezelte a helyzetet. Tudtam, hogy Liljával újra összemelegedtek kicsit – annyira nem, hogy össze is költözzenek, vagy újraházasodjanak, szó se róla… de sokszor jött át késő délután, amikor még mindig ragyogóan világos volt a régi, nagypolgári lakás a délre és nyugatra néző ablakaival, és ilyenkor mindig hozott magával egy doboz epret és egy üveg pezsgőt. Én egy fél pohárral kaphattam csak belőle, és hozzá egy szem epret – Lilja rácsapott a kezemre, ha egy újabb szemért nyúltam.  _„Ez cukros víz”_  – mondta szigorúan, amikor nyavalyogva megjegyeztem, hogy ez csak gyümölcs –  _„ha gyümölcsöt akarsz enni, van még a hűtőben egy fél grépfrút reggelről.”_ Nem vágtam vissza azzal, hogy láthatóan ő is élvezettel eszi az epret, de hát Liljának nem kellett minden gramm testzsírjával elszámolnia.

Amikor Otabek is ott volt Lilja lakásán, Jakov két üveg pezsgővel és két doboz eperrel jött látogatóba – egyet-egyet lerakott belőlük a konyhaasztalra, a párjukat pedig átnyújtotta nekem azzal, hogy holnap reggelig ne is lásson. Paffá vált arccal vittem be a szobámba a zsákmányt, és miután elmagyaráztam Otabeknek a helyzetet, ő közölte: modortalanság lenne ezt kettesben befalni. Úgyhogy végül négyen ültük körbe a három embernek is igen szűkös konyhaasztalt, Beka kontrollálta az ital- és eperadagomat Lilja helyett, aki viszont a pezsgőtől becsiccsentve kacarászott Jakovval néhány múltbéli emléken, és számomra ismeretlen nevű emberek sorsán.

Aznap éjjel, ahogy Bekával az ágyamon feküdtünk, és még mindig a derengő égboltot néztük a nyitott erkélyajtón át, egyszerre csak azt mondta:  
\- Remélem, mi is ilyenek leszünk egyszer.  
\- Én azt remélem, egyikünk sem hízik el annyira, mint Jakov... – feleltem kuncogva, de Beka figyelmen kívül hagyta a cinizmusomat.  
\- Irigylem őket, a közös múltjuk miatt… - felelte halkan, még mindig a csillár körüli gipsz-stukkók mintázatát figyelve. – Hogy mindent tudnak a másikról, és mindent értenek azonnal.  
\- Beka, ugye tudod, hogy elváltak? – fordultam felé zavartan. – Szerintem ez nem túl idilli…  
\- De attól még szeretik egymást, hogy nem élnek együtt… - tette hozzá magától értetődően, majd halkabban hozzátette: - Mi is szeretjük egymást, pedig mi sem élünk együtt.  
\- Az más… - vágtam rá szomorúan. Nem akartam erről beszélni. – Mi még sosem éltünk együtt. Ők meg igen, csak aztán valami történt velük.  
\- Nem biztos, hogy történnie kellett bárminek is… - sóhajtott Beka. – Lehet, hogy csak nem illettek egymáshoz. Vagy nem tudtak együtt élni.  
\- Nekünk vajon menne? – csak akkor jutott el a tudatomig, hogy hangosan is kimondtam, amikor Beka sokáig nem válaszolt.

Akkor fordult meg először a fejemben, hogy milyen lenne összeköltözni Bekával. És a gondolat attól kezdve nem hagyott nyugodni.  

 

* * *

 

Egy évvel később, az olimpia és a világbajnokság utáni tengés-lengés idején újra felmerült bennem a kérdés: vajon milyen lehet együtt élni azzal, akit szeretsz? És mintha az élet tálcán kínálta volna fel az iskolapéldáját a tökéletes meleg kapcsolatnak, eljött az idő, hogy éljek Viktorék meghívásával, és meglátogassam őket Amerikában. Úgy éreztem magam, mint egy biológus, aki végre egész közelről figyelhet meg egy ritka állatfajt a saját, természetes közegében.

Életem leghosszabb és legfárasztóbb repülőútja után szálltam le Detroitban. Viktor és Yuuri a reptéren vártak rám - persze, felismerték őket, miért is ne ismerték volna fel őket - és két ötven körüli nővel meg egy kamasz lánnyal mosolyogtak és smúzoltak és szelfizek. Ahogy Viktor meglátott engem, jó hangosan elrikkantotta a nevem, és legszívesebben négy kézzel integetett volna felém - azt hittem, menten visszafutok a terminálba, és felszállok az első szabadon parkoló gépre. A kedves korcsolyarajongó trió persze velem is fotózkodni akart, mire én a fáradtságtól nem épp a legkedvesebb modoromban közöltem, hogy szó sem lehet róla. Yuuri helyettem is óvatosan magyarázkodni kezdett arról, hogy engem mennyire szigorúan fognak az egyesületemnél, amit persze a három nő nagyon megértően fogadott, csak én éreztem magam rohadt kellemetlenül. Valójában alig vártam, hogy ledőlhessek valahová aludni, és hogy egy ideig ne szóljon hozzám senki, csak magamra csukhassam a szobám ajtaját. Megviselt ez a csaknem huszonnégy órán és két átszálláson át tartó repülés. 

Persze csak tovább duzzogtam, amikor megérkeztünk Viktorék lakására: saját szobáról nem is álmodhattam, de még saját ágyról sem: a padlótól-plafonig tartó üvegablakok elé, a fal és a kanapé széle közötti keskeny padlórészre ágyaztak meg nekem egy futont. Ez mondjuk nem zavart különösebben, mert szerettem futonon aludni, de a privátszféra hiányát a tizenkilenc éves fejemmel már nem viseltem jól. Azt pedig végképp nehezen toleráltam, hogy mekkora imádatban élnek együtt. Egymásra sem kellett nézniük: az egyik a salátát forgatta össze egy nagy tálban, a másik a mosogató előtt öblített el néhány poharat, és hiába álltak egymástól csaknem másfél méterre, úgy tűnt, mintha a testük is közös volna. Mintha ezernyi láthatatlan rosttal és szállal kapcsolódnának egymáshoz, mint egy szétválasztott sziámi ikerpár, akik az egész addigi életüket együtt töltötték.

Megismertem az illatot, miközben Yuuri főzött, és egy pillanatra felderült az arcom, ahogy elém tett az asztalra egy tál katsudont. Olyan volt, amilyet a szülei is főztek: semmiben nem különbözött az emlékeimben élő hasetsui katsudonoktól. A tojás kellően sós volt, a hús omlós, a hagyma édes - amíg befaltam, arra a tizenöt percre a tökéletes boldogság állapotába kerültem. Negyed óra otthonosság-érzés. Hogy lehetséges, hogy alig néhány hetet éltem Japánban velük, de mégis úgy gondolok vissza az ott töltött időre, mintha az egyenértékű lenne a papa moszkvai lakásában eltöltött évekkel? Talán azért, mert ott engem mindig mindenki elfogadott, épp úgy, mint a papa. Elfogadtak mogorvának, válogatósnak, követelőzőnek, buta kamasznak is. És Hasetsuból Detroitba csöppenve, az alacsony asztalkát felváltotta egy fehér, tömeggyártott étkezőasztal, a jobbomon újból Viktor mosolygott rám, a balomon pedig Yuuri nézte, ahogy eszem, én pedig nem is tudtam hirtelen, hol vagyok. Kik ezek az emberek? A pótszüleim? 

Túl fáradt voltam ahhoz, hogy elemezzem magamban a kapcsolatukat - de a kísértő gondolatok így is megtaláltak, és nem hagytak elaludni. Azon tűnődtem, milyen érzés lesz abbahagyni a versenyzést, amikor majd én is annyi idős leszek, mint Yuuri, vagy mint Viktor volt. Vajon folytatták volna, ha nem sérülnek le? Hány szezon volt még bennük - egy, kettő? Bírta volna Yuuri szusszal azt, hogy a mezőny nagy része tíz évvel fiatalabb nála, vagy többel? Hány versenyre lett volna még elég az állóképessége, vagy hány olyan kvadra, amit a program második felére tartogatott volna az extra tíz százalék pontért? Viktor büszkesége elviselte volna, hogy ne lefelé, hanem felfelé nézzen majd a JJ-félékre a dobogón? Akármennyire is idillinek tűnt az, ahogy élnek, nem tudtam elvonatkoztatni attól, hogy ezt a szerelmes galamb életet nem ők választották: egyszerűen nem volt más választásuk. 

Reggel karikás szemekkel lapátoltam a müzlimet az asztaluknál. Kaptam kávét, de nem esett jól. A boldog mosolyaik, a kedvességük, a figyelmességük összezavart. Fogalmam sem volt, miért hívtak el magukhoz, hacsak azért nem, hogy rajtam gyakorolják a papás-papást. Aztán ahogy elmosogatták a reggeli edényt, Viktor kihozta a hálószobájukból a korcsolyatáskáikat, és mindketten elkezdték az indulás előtti tetvészkedésüket.   
\- Én is hozzam, vagy mi? - morogtam, ahogy beütött életem legrosszabb jetlagje, és a kevés tejeskávé is kavarogni kezdett a gyomromban.   
\- Légy szíves... - mosolygott rám Viktor szélesen. 

Kelletlenül bányásztam elő a bőröndömből a kisebb, fekete válltáskámat. Bár Jakov a lelkemre kötötte, hogy a kézipoggyászban vigyem fel a repülőre, nekem nem volt kedvem a csomagvizsgálatnál vacakolni a kilenc centiméternél hosszabb éles fémtárgyak kapcsán a biztonságiakkal. Máskor, ha volt nálam versenyengedély, általában simán átengedtek, de már Almati felé is elkaptak egyszer egy jó két órás telefonálgatásra és magyarázkodásra, aminek köszönhetően majdnem lekéstem a gépem, és a biztonságiak kísértek oda személyesen a kapuhoz - irtó kínos volt, mintha csak rabosítottak volna. Jakov szíjat hasított volna a hátamból, ha elvesztem az új korcsolyámat - alig pár hónapja kaptam egyet kísérleti jelleggel, egy másfajta alátámasztással, mint amit addig használtam, és ami azt ígérte, hogy stabilabban lehet majd vele érkezni. Nem mintha éreztem volna a különbséget két profi korcsolya között, de nyilván, van olyan is, aki megérzi. Nekem csak az számított, hogy jól be legyen törve, és az akkori korcsolyámmal még nem barátkoztunk össze eléggé. 

Viktoréknak akkor még nem volt autójuk se - nem is igazán szorultak rá, hiszen jó helyen laktak a városban. A metrón utazva már annyira nem éreztem magam biztonságban: a reggeli csúcsban kifogtunk egy olyan kocsit, amiben ketten voltunk fehérek Viktorral. Persze, Yuuri is fehér volt, de szerintem ha tömegverekedésre került volna sor, őt csak harmadiknak kezdték volna el megverni utánunk. Ám úgy tűnt, Viktor és Yuuri szemrebbenés nélkül közlekednek a tömött kocsiban - mintha legalábbis ismerné őket mindenki. Lehet, hogy Yuurit megismerték volna, ha nem visel - japán módra - arcmaszkot, elvégre mégiscsak pár hónapja nyert két olimpiai aranyat az USA színeiben versenyezve. Viktorral egy csomó talk-showban szerepeltek, és persze boldogan mutogatták a gyűrűiket a kamerának - Mila szerint érdekesebb közéleti szereplőnek számítottak még a Kardashian-dinasztiánál is. És ettől furcsa mód megint elfogott egyfajta irigység: tudtam, hogy nekem sose lesz lehetőségem ilyen nyíltan felvállalni a másságomat. Engem aztán nem fog senki elhívni délutáni beszélgetős műsorokba, hogy meséljek arról, mégis milyen világbajnoknak és melegnek lenni egyszerre. Meg aztán mit is mondhatnék erre? Gondolom, ugyanolyan, mint egy heterónak: rohadt sok kemény munka, de talán egy kicsivel rendezettebb szemöldökkel? 

Yuuri edzőcsarnoka, amiben az aktív versenyéveinek nagy részét töltötte, ismeretlenül is ismerősen fogadott. A zambonis férfi integetve üdvözölt minket a frissen gyalult jégről, és Viktor is mosolyogva köszönt neki, miközben átsétáltunk az öltözőbe, és felvettük az edzőruhánkat. Viktor és Yuuri egymást melegítették, a legnagyobb körültekintéssel: Yuuri nagyon figyelt a bokájára, Viktor pedig a derekát és a csípőjét féltette a legjobban. Aztán Yuuri elszaladt egy pillanatra, majd visszajött egy távkapcsolóval, és a kezembe nyomta, miközben a lelátón ülve igazgattam a csizmám fűzőjét.

\- Mi ez? - kérdeztem csodálkozva.  
\- Mutatunk neked valamit... - mosolygott rám Yuuri szélesen. - Majd indítsd el a zenét, ha már beálltunk.  
\- Oké... - feleltem szkeptikusan.

Egyre kíváncsibb voltam, mégis, mit találtak ki ezek ketten. Beálltak egymás mellé a jégre, felvették a kezdő pózukat - egy roppant drámainak ható pózt, hátrahúzott karokkal, mintha csak lemerülni készülnének egy medence széléről - majd Yuuri biccentett felém. Lenyomtam a Play gombot, és a pálya falának támaszkodva figyeltem őket. 

Majdnem elröhögtem magam, amikor megszólalt az erősítőkből a  _Let me entertain you_ első néhány üteme. Ez is Viktor ízlésére vallott, nem vitás. Egymás mellett siklottak Yuurival, de sosem ért egymáshoz a kezük: a világ legbizarrabb páros  kűrjét futották, mintha a másik ott se lett volna. Mint valami kétszemélyes szinkronkorcsolya-számban, úgy mozogtak, azzal a különbséggel, hogy Yuuri nem ugrott, csak megjelölte az ugrásai helyét, Viktor pedig kihagyta a forgásokat és a lépéssorokat, amik összetettebb koordinációt kívántak volna meg tőle. Úgy korcsolyáztak, mintha a koreográfia egy labda lett volna, amit egymásnak dobálnak: hol az egyik csinált valami látványosat, hol a másik. Aztán ahogy vége lett a dalnak, és lejárt a lemez, olyan diadalittasan néztek rám, mintha legalábbis most nyerték volna meg az olimpiát - vagy inkább a paralimpiát, és azt is a férfi-férfi páros műkorcsolya kategóriában, amit az ő kedvükért találtak ki. Én csak bámultam rájuk értetlenkedve: nem tudom, mégis milyen reakciót vártak tőlem?

\- Na? Hogy tetszett? - kérdezte Viktor csillogó szemekkel.   
\- A  _Sztárok a jégen_ -ben akartok fellépni, vagy mi? - röhögtem. - Mert pont olyan közhelyes volt. Oda amúgy nem rossz... de lehetne benne pár emelés, vagy eldobhatnád Katsudont... vagy ő téged, neked még jó a bokád...   
\- Yurio, ezt neked szántuk... - sóhajtotta Yuuri gyászos hangon, én pedig az arckifejezését látva szinte megsajnáltam.   
\- Hogy... mi?! - észre sem vettem, hogy fejhangon beszélek, amíg ki nem csúszott a számon.   
\- Én szóltam előre, hogy csináltunk neked egy programot... - vigyorgott büszkén Viktor.  
\- De én azt hittem, elvisztek kirándulni a Yellowstone parkba, és fotózkodhatok egy Maci Laci figurával! - méltatlankodtam még mindig magas, emelt hangon. Őszintén zavarba jöttem ettől a gesztustól. Mégis, hogy jutott eszükbe?   
\- Még arra is sort keríthetünk valamelyik hétvégén, de arra gondoltunk, hogy ennek talán több hasznát veszed... - somolygott Viktor.   
\- Az egészet egyben egyikünk sem tudná már lekorcsolyázni... - szabadkozott Yuuri, mire Viktor gyorsan közbeszúrta:  
\- Lehet, hogy fénykorunkban sem ment volna...  
\- De szerintünk neked menni fog! - fejezte be Yuuri. - Négy különböző kvadot terveztünk bele, ebből...  
\- Tudom, tudom, levágtam... kettőt az első felébe, kettőt a másodikba... - morogtam magamban, aztán egy dühös vesztes módjára, leszegett fejjel beismertem: - ...de nincs az az isten, hogy én azt a lépéssort meg tudjam tanulni. És nem fog menni a Lutz. A Rittbergert tudom csak bevállalni.   
\- Micsoda kishitűség! - cöcögött Viktor. - Még el sem kezdtünk edzeni, de máris alkudozol?   
\- Egyáltalán: Jakov tud erről? Az áldását adta rá? Mit fog szólni, ha ezzel állítok haza? - hőbörögtem. - És ha már meg akartatok lepni, miért nem választhattam én a zenét? Robbie Williams, most komolyan? Ő annyira kilencvenes évek, mint... ti kettent! Ennél... ennél nagyobb klisét el sem tudok képzelni. Még jó, hogy nem a _Party like a Russian_ -t választottátok...   
\- Ez egy nagyon közismert szám, a bíróknak sem lehet ellenvetésük. És a közönség is imádni fog... - magyarázkodott Yuuri halvány mosollyal, de ettől csak még jobban felhúztam magam.   
\- Engem már most is imád a közönség! - vágtam vissza, de Viktornak ebben a pillanatban elszakadt a cérnája.  
\- Tévedsz, Jura... téged  _a rajongóid_ imádnak. A közönség legjobb esetben is csak elfogad, mert a legjobbak egyike vagy. A tiszteletüket kivívtad, a szeretetüket nem. Erről még lenne mit tanulnod... 

Farkasszemet néztünk Viktorral - és ő nyert. Nem akartam végiggondolni, amit mondott - azt meg pláne nem akartam, hogy igaza legyen... de sajnos igaza volt. A Yuri's Angels fanklubon kívül nemigen kaptam a közönségtől elismerést, és ennek nem a korcsolyatudásom volt az oka, hanem a sündisznó személyiségem. Taraszova diákjai egyáltalán nem tudtak angolul - Jakov erre mindig nagy hangsúlyt fektetett, de a moszkvai egyesületben senki sem forszírozta a sportolók nyelvtanulását - de mégis mindig vigyorogva vettek részt az összes sajtótájékoztatón a tolmácsaikkal, és mindig kedélyesen és türelmesen válaszoltak kérdésekre, vagy osztottak autogramokat. Nekem nem volt türelmem a többi emberhez, és ezt nem is rejtettem véka alá - a megjátszás sose ment nekem, a nyitottság még annyira sem. Nem voltam egy Viktor, aki nagyvonalúan dobálta a mosolyait és kacsintásait, aki minden létező tévékamerával flörtölt, és aki jóban volt minden élő és valaha aktív korcsolyázóval és edzővel a föld kerekén. Neki ez könnyen ment, a személyisége része volt. Igen, Viktor bármikor kiállhatna a közönség elé egy olyan számmal, aminek a refrénjében az a frázis ismétlődik, hogy  _engedd meg, hogy szórakoztassalak._  De ha én korcsolyáztam volna le, az nem lett volna hiteles. 

Valahogy hitelessé kellett tennem. 

\- Bassza meg... - morogtam a fogam alatt, majd lekaptam az élvédőimet, és besiklottam melléjük a pályára. - Csináljuk!

 

* * *  

 

Életem egyik legkeményebb nyara vette kezdetét, de így is élveztem minden percét. Valószínűleg csak akkor lehetett volna jobb, ha Beka is velem tart... vagy legalább meglátogat egy időre, de hát Viktorék lakásában nem fért volna el még egy ember; Bekának nem futotta arra, hogy passzióból Amerikába utazgasson nyaralni a barátja kedvéért, és nekem ugyan futotta volna rá, de a meghívásomat nem fogadta volna el. Így aztán a szabad perceimben vele cseteltem, vagy ha egy kis időre egyedül maradtam esténként, Skype-on néztük egymást, fülemben a fülhallgatóval, halkan sutyorogva, hogy Viktorék a hálóban ne hallják. Aztán elég hamar rájöttem, hogy a hálószobának nagyon jó a hangszigetelése, és attól kezdve a suttogással sem törődtem.

Edzettem Yuurival, edzettem Viktorral, és néha mindkettejükkel egyszerre. A legjobban Yuurival tudtam együtt dolgozni: nagyon sokat tanultam tőle néhány hét alatt is. Megkockáztatom, többet, mint Jakov üvöltözései mellett. Yuuri nagyon halkan és udvariasan magyarázott, és mindig mindent megmutatott, minden létező szögből. Elképesztően lassan is tudott korcsolyázni, rengeteg időt hagyott mindenre.

\- Neked gyerekeket kéne tanítanod, Katsudon... - csúszott ki a számon egyszer, mire Yuuri a füléig elvörösödött.  
\- Úgy... úgy gondolod? - kérdezte zavartan.   
\- Le tudsz ereszkedni bármilyen idióta szintjére... - feleltem komolyan, és ismét csak utólag jöttem rá, hogy mit is mondtam ezzel. - Nagyon jól magyarázol. Határozottan üdítő olyannal edzeni, aki nem csak azt szajkózza, hogy „ezt érezni kell". Most miért bámulsz így rám? Eddig senki se mondta még?   
\- Ami azt illeti... - szegte le a fejét - ...ajánlottak nekem egy ilyen munkát... mármint, gyerekcsoportokkal. De... Viktor azt mondta, hogy szerinte privát edzőségből kéne élnünk. Abban van a nagy pénz.   
\- Mert nincs elég pénzetek? - horkantam fel.  
\- Nagyon drága itt az élet, Yurio... - felelte komoran. - Ha ugyanazon az életszínvonalon akarnánk élni, mint Viktor Oroszországban, az azért két teljes fizetést kíván, és már egyikünk sincs olyan állapotban, hogy jégrevükben szerepeljünk rendszeresen. Szeretnénk házat venni... de azt is nagyon át kell gondolnunk, hogy hol és mennyiért.   
\- Ha gyerekekkel akarsz foglalkozni, akkor tedd azt. Szerintem... - vontam meg a vállam. Nekem persze egyszerű volt ilyet mondani. - Te egyébként is szereted a gyerekeket, nem? Örökbe fogadni nem akartok? Állítólag Amerikában a meleg celebek elég könnyen jutnak gyerekhez.   
\- Beszéltünk már erről... - sóhajtott Yuuri - ...de úgy gondoljuk, hogy egy gyereknek jobb lenne, ha egy apa meg egy anya mellett nőne fel. És... igazságtalan lenne kihasználni a rendszert meg a hírnevünket, miközben egy csomó, teljesen normális pár éveken át vár egy gyerekre.   
\- Ez a te véleményed, vagy Viktoré? - fordultam kérdőn Yuuri felé.   
\- Mindkettőnké - felelte ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. 

Megértettem. Se gyerek, se kutya. Ezek ketten együtt akarnak megöregedni, és meghalni egy hét különbséggel - talán csak azt nem döntötték el még, melyik megy el előbb. 

Viktor jelenlétében egészen más hangulatban teltek az edzések. Nagyon hosszú ideje nem töltöttem vele kettesben ennyi időt egyvégtében - még Hasetsuban sem. Viktor is felnőtt - állapítottam meg magamban. Más módszerekkel, más stílusban edzett - azt hiszem, a Katsudonja mellett kitanulta végül ezt a szakmát is. Nagyon sok mindent nem bírt már megcsinálni, amire az egyesületünkben a legtöbb tízéves gyerek is képes már, de a tudás ott volt a fejében: tudta, mit akar, mit várhat el tőlem, és könyörtelen volt, ha nem ütöttem meg azt a szintet, amit ő ideálisnak nevezett. Néha pedig minimumnak. 

Rettenetesen kimelegedett és leizzadt azért, miközben együtt dolgoztunk a jégen. A pályának nem voltak olyan magas és tágas ablakai, mint a pétervárinak, ezért nem is tudtuk, nappal van-e vagy éjszaka odakint, de én mégis nosztalgiával gondoltam vissza arra a hat évvel ezelőtti nyárra, amikor Viktorral együtt edzettünk, és amikor elvitt megnézni a Pillangókisasszonyt. Visszaszámoltam fejben - és elképedtem attól, hogy azóta már hat teljes év telt el. Mindkettőnk élete gyökeresen megváltozott azóta, és végső soron - azt hiszem - jó irányba. 

\- Pihenjünk egyet... - jelentette ki Viktor, én pedig nem vitatkoztam vele. Leültünk két hideg műanyag székre a lelátón - én a Yuuri által csomagolt zöld teát kortyolgattam a melegítőpalackomból, Viktor pedig egy törölközővel dörgölte át az arcát, miközben belebújt a polárbéléses kardigánjába. Egy darabig csöndben ültünk csak, aztán Viktor, aki talán sosem viselte jól a csendet, biztatóan megpaskolta a térdemet, és hozzá annyit mondott: - Jó lesz ez. Meglátod. Győztes program.   
\- Még mindig nem barátkoztam meg a zeneválasztással... - morrantam rá, és örültem, hogy magától is visszahúzza a kezét.   
\- Hidd el, mindenki meg fog lepődni rajta! - mosolyodott el Viktor.  
\- Nem mindenki akarja a meglepetés erejére építeni a programjait... - cöcögtem.   
\- Egy kicsit értékelhetnéd azért az erőfeszítésünket... - húzta ki magát Viktor ingerülten. - Eladhattuk volna ezt a kűrt Nathannek is...   
\- Na persze! - nevettem fel karcosan. - Mintha képes lenne lekorcsolyázni akár a felét is... Nathan egy kibaszott ugrógép, de semmi stílusa nincs. Meggyalázta volna a neveteket ezzel a programmal... - szegtem fel az állam. 

Viktor erre furcsán elmosolyodott, és úgy nézett rám, hogy attól egészen zavarba jöttem. 

\- Egyáltalán, honnan jött ez az egész? - kérdeztem halkan. - Yuuri ötlete volt?   
\- Részben... - felelte Viktor, és végre elfordította tőlem az arcát, hogy az üres pályát bámulja helyettem. - De azt hiszem, hogy egyébként is tartoztam neked még ezzel. 

 _Tartozom. Tartozol._  Az utolsó alkalom, amikor ez a szó feljött egy beszélgetésben, egész más kontextusban, már régen eltemetődött a ráomlott idő terhe alatt. Ma már nekem is van valakim, már én sem vagyok egyedül, már elmúlt felőlem ez a kamaszos rajongás, már nem szeretem Viktort, már nem vagyok féltékeny rá, és nem vagyok irigy Katsukira. Igazából nem is számított már, hogy betartja-e Viktor az ígéretét. Nem foglalkoztam már ezzel nagyon régen. Az pedig álmomban sem jutott volna eszembe, hogy Viktor ezt a tartozását ismét csak ötven százalékban vállalja törleszteni - a másik felét áttestálta Yuurira. Tipikus Viktor. Nem is ő lenne. 

\- Arra gondoltam... - folytatta mosolyogva - ...hogy négy éve kaptál tőlem egy rövidprogramot, amit tökélyre fejlesztettél. Komolyan mondom, Jura... az az Agape, amit Barcelonában futottál, önmagában is megérdemelt volna egy aranyat. Most kapsz egy olyan kűrt, amivel felállíthatsz egy új rekordot a szabadprogramban is. És nem feledkeztem el róla... csak elnapoltam addig, amíg se versenyzőként, se edzőként nem leszek ott egy szezonban.   
\- Nem akartál konkurenciát a Katsudonnak, mi? - nyomtam el egy grimaszt.   
\- Nem erről van szó... - rázta meg a fejét komoran. - Csak szerettem volna, ha... marad belőlem valami. Tudom, hogy ez hogy hangzik...  
\- Olyan Viktorosan... - mosolyodtam el. Persze, hiszen Viktor sosem tesz semmit, amihez ne fűződne érdeke.

Azt hiszem, ha abban a pillanatban megkértem volna rá, hogy legyen az edzőm, minden további nélkül igent mond, és annak beláthatatlan következményei lettek volna. Még mindig ott volt közöttünk a szikra, készen arra, hogy bármikor belobbanjon. Megcsaltam volna-e Bekát? Megcsalta volna-e Yuurit? Azt hiszem, az alkalmas pillanatban, ha nagyon gyorsan kellett volna döntenünk, ugyanúgy döntöttünk volna. 

 

* * *

 

Öt hetet töltöttem végül velük, és bár nem vittek el a Yellowstone parkba, és nem találkoztam Maci Lacival, egy hosszú hétvégére átugrottunk New Yorkba, ami az én ötletem volt, és úgy döntöttem, ahhoz is elég felnőtt vagyok, hogy én álljam a számlát. Halálosan jó cuccokat vásároltam magamnak, ettem óriás hot dogot, csináltam egy csomó fényképet (amiket aztán csak Milának és Bekának küldhettem el végül), és kitaláltam, hogy _A legnagyobb showman_ betétdalára akarom a rövidprogramomat korcsolyázni. Amikor ezt a vacsoránál előadtam Viktornak és Yuurinak, mindkettejüknek felcsillant a szeme, de egészen más fénnyel.

\- Szerintem ez egy nagyon jó irányvonal! - mosolygott Yuuri.  
\- Szerintem meg nem vagy elég érett hozzá, hogy értsd, miről szól a  _This is me_  - jelentette ki Viktor a szokásos, kegyetlenséget súroló őszinteségével.   
\- Szerintem meg az a szám pont arról szól, hogy olyan vagyok, amilyennek lennem kell. Éretlennek, ha éretlen vagyok. Önazonosnak... - szegtem fel az állam.   
\- Jura, te messze vagy még az önazonostól... - csóválta meg Viktor a fejét. - Nem állsz készen rá, hogy az legyél. 

Olyan brutálisan tudtam volna visszavágni erre, hogy Yuurival egész este veszekedhettek volna utána. De meg akartam mutatni, hogy én már nem az a hülye kis kamasz vagyok, akinek Yuuri megismert, és akinek Viktor még mindig hisz. Megvontam a vállam, és ettem tovább. Ettől függetlenül lehet, hogy mégis összevitatkoztak este a szobájukban.

Meg akartam csinálni. Tudtam, hogy a csillogás, a csillagfény, a ragyogás, a szórakoztatás, vagy ezek közül valamelyik lesz a témám. Egyedül dolgoztam ki a koreográfiát, éjjel-nappal ez járt a fejemben, a  _This is me_  ment a fülemben a buszon, a boltból hazafelé tartva, az edzőteremben, felülések közben; ez ment a háttérben, amikor a túlnyújtott spárgában ülve Skype-oltam Bekával esténként. Meg akartam mutatni azt, hogy ki vagyok én, én egyedül. Ha megmutatom a kűrben, hogy ki lettem Viktor és Yuuri keze nyomán, hogy milyen szoborrá formált engem az, hogy ismerem őket, és a legközelebbi barátaim, akkor ott kellett lennie a kontrasztnak is. 

A rövidprogramom ennek megfelelően nem lett igazán kiemelkedő - nem kaptam rá rekord pontokat akkor sem, amikor tökéletesen adtam elő. De a kűrömmel már az első grand prix versenyen sikerült egy personal bestet elérnem, és a szezon még bőven folytatódott: a grand prix döntőben újra megdöntöttem a saját rekordomat, és a saitamai világbajnokságon 223.20 ponttal Viktorét és Yuuriét is. Nem kellett ott lenniük velem a jégen, hogy le tudjam őket győzni - húszévesen, még bőven a karrierem első felében. Tulajdonképpen a 2018-19-es szezonban minden létező versenyt megnyertem, amire csak beneveztem: dőlni kezdett a pénz a szponzoroktól, rengeteg felkérést kaptam reklámfilmekre, magazinborítókra, energiaitaloktól kezdve sportruhákon át szinte mindent el lehetett adni az arcommal. Az elnök már nem csak telefonon gratulált, de negyed órára fogadott az irodájában is - én pedig úgy remegtem a jelenlétében, mint a nyárfalevél, hiába figyelt minket egy teljes tévéstáb és fél tucat riporter. Azon tűnődtem, vajon Viktor hogy viselte a hírnevét - és azt, hogy ez az egész egy nagy színjáték csupán. Ő az én koromban sokkal férfiasabb benyomást keltett, és gyakran mutatkozott nőtársaságban - én nem. Felérhetek-e hozzá valaha is, lehetek én egy egész ország arca? Kisvártatva azonban rájöttem: ez nem is kérdés. 

Abból tudtam, hogy én vagyok az új Viktor Nikiforov, hogy a régiről már egyetlen szó sem esett Oroszországban. Már nem is hasonlított hozzá senki: úgy tettek, mintha soha nem is létezett volna. 

Sztár lettem. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tudom, nagyon sokára jött, de úgy finomkodtam vele, mintha egy pillangó ült volna a kezemen közben. Hátha tetszeni fog nektek. Élvezzétek a hétvégét! :)


	15. XI.

Az autóban már olyan ideges vagyok, hogy jobbnak látom, ha meg sem szólalok. Este hat óra múlt, és én magamban azt számolgatom, hogy Almatiban most lehet holnap reggel hét: Beka ilyenkor már reggelizni szokott, kedden és csütörtökön pedig már félúton van az edzőterembe - pénteken viszont csak kilenckor kezdődik az edzésük a koreográfussal. Akár ébren is lehet. 

Tapogatózva írok rá: 

_Fent vagy?_

Nem várok azonnali választ, ki is kapcsolom a képernyőt, és a fülemet is megpróbálom kikapcsolni. Yuuri és Viktor a bankettről beszélgetnek - Yuuri nem akar jönni, állítja, hogy semmi keresnivalója ott, és különben is utálja a banketteket, de Viktor győzködi, hogy igenis ott a helye, hiszen sokat dolgozott Erickel, és ez egy fontos esemény a fiú életében. Undorítóan tökéletesek, komolyan. Yuuri még nem tudja, hogy Viktor előszülinapi meglepetésbulit szervezett neki a bankettre - tipikus Viktor, muszáj ellopnia az estét, ha már úgysem az ő tanítványa fog nyerni.  

_> Aha _

Először nem is jövök rá, hogy Otabek válaszolt, annyira a gondolataimba merülök. Megszoktam a félszavas kommunikációt a részéről, de ez még hozzá képest is meglehetősen visszafogott. Gyorsan megírom neki, hogy úton vagyok haza, és majd nyújtás közben felhívom Skype-on, mert rohadtul elegem van mindenből. Beka erre összesen három pontot ír - nem kérdez, és nem is hárít. Ebben a pillanatban pedig pont ezt várom el tőle. 

Ám hiába hiszem azt, hogy még kibírom azt a maximum tíz percet, amíg megérkezünk, Yuuri beparkol a garázsba, és berongyolhatok a szobámba, hogy bekapcsoljam a gépet, egyszerűen kifakadok, és olyan gyorsan gépelek, ahogy csak az ujjaim bírják: 

_Lilja leadta az elemlistát a tudtom nélkül. Érted?!_

Aztán csak nézem az üzenetet a kijelzőn, és nem küldöm el. Ha elküldeném, akkor meg kéne magyaráznom Bekának, hogy ez miért akkora gond. Márpedig ha eddig sikerült eltitkolnom előtte, hogy mire készülök, akkor most már ki kell tartanom. 

Az NHK Trophy alatt megkértem Bekát, hogy ne nézze a közvetítést - nem akartam, hogy akkor lássa a programjaimat, amikor még nincsenek készen. Az első alkalom, amikor bemutatok két új számot, még ha a legjobb formámat hozom is, sosem sikerül a középszerűnél jobban - ahogy a legtöbb premier-előadás. Úgy képzeltem, hogy kihúzom valahogyan a döntőig, amin Beka is ott lesz, és így élőben láthatja majd először, de az elszántságom tegnap este óta elfogyott. Amióta csak felhívott telefonon, ki akar törni belőlem ez a vallomás, mert most már tudom: van remény kettőnk számára. 

De talán mégis várhat ez a nagy leleplezés? Nem lenne jobb, ha nem a tévé képernyőjén szembesülne vele? Hiszen már csak két hét van hátra a döntőig. Egy rövid, pár napos kiruccanás Philadelphiába, és aztán... ki tudja? Talán nem csak a vakszerencsén fog múlni, hogy hogyan landolok az Axelből.

Lilja aljas volt, de nagyon is józan és hideg fejű, mint mindig. Tudta, hogy mire készülök, és megelőzte a vitánkat: aláírta a nevemben az elemlistát, és leadta azzal a sorrenddel és azokkal az ugrásokkal, amiket nyáron gyakoroltatott velem.  _"A Turandot a zenetörténelem egyik legszebb operája..."_  -  szegte fel az állát kevélyen -  _"...nem hagyom, hogy megcsúfold akár Puccini munkáját, akár az enyémet azzal, hogy tökéletlen programot futsz. Maradjunk a kötelező minimumnál, de minden karmozdulat legyen a helyén!"_

Liljával az a legnagyobb baj, hogy ő nem korcsolyázó. A koreográfiái gyönyörűek, és nem csak balettként állják meg a helyüket, de egyszerűen nem tud korcsolyázóként gondolkodni. Visszanézve az elmúlt nyolc évem versenyeire, tulajdonképpen a legjobb szezonom mégiscsak az volt, amikor a Viktor és Yuuri által összerakott kűrt futottam. Abban minden rám volt szabva - és nem csak a képességeimre. Viktorék arra inspiráltak, hogy szárnyaljam túl önmagamat, és vállaljak fel olyan ugráskombókat, amiket Lilja sosem erőltetett volna, mert a végén a kivitelezés rovására ment volna a technika. Ő a stabil alapokban hitt, azokból szeretett építkezni, és ez tipikus balettes jellemvonás. A balett az első tíz évben semmi másról nem szól, mint ismétlésről, ismétlésről, és még több ismétlésről. Bizonyos pózokat tízezerszer, húszezerszer is el kell gyakorolni a rúd mellett, amíg az izomzat át nem alakul, meg nem erősödik, és képessé nem válik arra, hogy erőfeszítés nélkül is reprodukálja a kívánt pózt. A tánc lényege az, hogy az egész olyannak tűnjön, mintha valóban nem is igényelne erőfeszítést a táncos részéről - mintha könnyű lenne, akár egy pihetoll, és rugalmas, mintha nem is volnának csontjai. A korcsolya ebben a tekintetben inkább sport, mint művészet: amikor valaki percenként négyszázas fordulatszámmal pörög a levegőben, és a legfőbb gondja az, hogy minél gyorsabban behúzza a karjait a mellkasához, majd ott is tartsa őket, nyilván nem figyel oda az arckifejezésére. Lilja ezt mindig utálta. Egyszer még azt is a fejébe vette, hogy edzeni kezdi az arcizmaimat, hogy "ne legyek olyan ronda", miközben ugrom - hiszen neki mindene a szépség. 

\- Mit kérsz vacsorára, Yurio? - zökkent ki Yuuri a gondolatmenetemből, és én majdnem rutinból rányomok a küldés gombra. - Csirkét vagy pulykát?   
\- Pulykát... - felelem, oda se figyelve, és közben nagyon gyorsan visszatörlöm az üzenetet, majd kikapcsolom a telefon kijelzőjét. - Vagy inkább csirkét...   
\- Jó lesz a csirke neki... - helyesel Viktor, majd hátrafordul az ülésén, és szélesen elmosolyodik: - ...sótlan vízben párolva, egy kevés cukormentes mustárral és salátával?   
\- Csak nem a könnyes nosztalgiát látom csillogni a szemedben? - vigyorgok vissza rá kajánul.   
\- Ó, azok a jó kis párolt csirkevacsorák! - hümmög jóízűen Viktor, miközben ismét Yuuri felé fordul. - Ha nagyon keményen edzettem, néha kaphattam a saláta mellé egy szál répát is.  
\- Egy egész répát? - nevetek. - Jakov elkényeztetett...  
\- Én nem bírtam volna ilyen diétán... - csóválja meg Yuuri a fejét. - És nem is biztos, hogy jót tettetek vele magatoknak...  
\- Látod, az lehet... - helyesel Viktor. De valószínűleg Yuuri bármit mondana, csak helyeselne rá.   
\- Eric azért eszik szénhidrátot is... - teszi hozzá Yuuri tapogatózva, mire Viktor lelkesen magyarázni kezd:  
\- De Eric más testalkat, mint mi vagyunk. Ha Jurával mi azt ennénk, amit Eric, az egész a derekunkra rakódna, neki viszont az összes szénhidrátot felszívják az izmai. 

Beka is ilyen alkat - könnyen épít izmot, de nehezen szálkásodik. Amikor együtt edzettünk, ő nagy ismétlésszámú szuperszetteket csinált kisebb súlyokkal, miközben én alacsony ismétlésszámmal és nagyobb súlyokkal dolgoztam. Most, hogy idősebbek lettünk, megváltozott az izomzatunk - van, ami jobb lett, és van, ami rosszabb. A Biellmannomért most már minden nap küzdenem kell, hogy meg tudjam tartani két kézzel - ne csak egyik kézzel a korcsolyán, másikkal a könyökömön, mint a többi húsz év fölötti srác, akinek még nyomokban hajlékony a dereka. De a mellkasom, a karjaim erősebbek lettek, és az Axelhez ez legalább annyira fontos, mint a hosszú láb és a keskeny törzs. Szálkás izmot pedig semmivel se lehet olyan jól építeni, mint a natúr csirkemellel. Kissé irigykedve néztem mindig Bekát, ahogy jókedvűen falta a bulgurt a grillcsirkéje mellé, és csodálattal simogattam az alkarját, ahogy a szénhidrát kirajzolta rajta a vastag ereket. Otabek átírta a fejemben a szépség definícióját. 

\- Fogadjunk, hogy Eric most otthon egy nagy adag barnarizst eszik brokkolival... - jegyzem meg sóvárogva, mire Viktor befejezi helyettem a mondatot:   
\- ...a sótlan vízben párolt csirkemell köreteként. Mégiscsak versenynap lesz a holnapi... 

Már nyoma sincs a tegnapi savanyú hangulatnak: ez a Viktor ugyanaz a Viktor lenne, aki az autó mellett állva felpofozott? Ha igen, akkor szerencsémre nem én vagyok az a balek, akinek együtt kell élnie ezzel a skizoid állattal. De szeretném azt hinni, hogy az egy másik Viktor volt - egy olyan Viktor, aki mindig is egy kicsit fenyegetettnek érzi magát a jelenlétemben, mintha attól félne, hogy leleplezném a kettőnk kis titkát. Azt hiszem, Viktor alapvetően minden emberrel bizalmatlan, és mindenki előtt szerepet játszik - ezt az apjától jól eltanulta, az egyszer biztos. De ugyanakkor az is teljesen biztos, hogy bármilyen szerepet is játszik Yuuri kedvéért, nem lenne képes rá, ha nem szeretné egészen őszintén. 

Ahogy beparkolunk a garázsba, és onnan felmegyünk a házba, Viktor azonnal elmegy zuhanyozni, Yuuri pedig kezet mos, és nekilát a vacsorafőzésnek. Bár nagyon szeretnék most Bekával beszélni, de a dühöm továbbra is kikívánkozik belőlem, ezért megvárom, amíg Viktor már biztosan a zuhany alatt áll, és addig a hűtőszekrényük ajtajából csapolok magamnak egy kis hideg vizet.  

\- Lilja leadta az elemlistát... - hadarom, és Yuuri először nem is érti, mit mondok: felém fordul, a kezében egy egész csirkemellel. Elismétlem neki lassabban: - Lilja... leadta az elemlistát, mielőtt átírhattam volna.   
\- Gondolom tudta, mire készülsz... - biggyeszti le Yuuri együttérzőn az ajkát. - De Yurio, ettől még megpróbálhatod az ugrást...  
\- De hát nem érted? - húztam össze a vállam. - Azt szerettem volna, hogy a bírók is, a kommentátorok is tudják... az jelentősen doppingolna. Akkor már végleges lenne, és nem futamodhatok meg...  
\- Hát, ha ez számít, az egyik kommentátor tudni fogja... - mosolyodik el ártatlanul - ...mert a férfi versenyeket én fogom közvetíteni Tara Lipinskivel.  
\- Ez komoly? - esik le az arcom. - Eddig miért nem mondtad?   
\- Nem olyan nagy dolog... - vonja meg a vállát. - Szóval ha gondolod...  
\- Ne! - hőkölök hátra, majd félrenézek, és halkabban hozzáteszem: - Így már nem ugyanaz az egész. Meg aztán, lehet, hogy Liljának igaza van. Még nem kész ez az ugrás, nagyon kellene, hogy Richards professzor lássa és véleményezze. Valami nem jó még vele, talán a szög, vagy nem tudom... - vonom meg a vállam.   
\- Szerintem nincs vele gond... - mosolyodik el Yuuri szélesen. - Nekem, kívülről nézve, teljesen jónak tűnt. Megvan a fordulat, a sebesség, a leérkezés még kicsit bizonytalan, de szerintem - javíts ki, ha tévedek - ez már nem, vagy nem csak a technikán múlik, hanem a fizikai kondíciódon. Talán még egy kicsivel több lábizom kellene hozzá, hogy jobban meg tudd fogni? Vagy egy kicsivel kisebb tömeg? Lehet, hogy fél kiló is számítana. Akár egy könnyebb korcsolya, vagy egy könnyebb anyagú fellépőruha? Nem lehet?  
\- De... simán... - bólintok, és őszinte hálát érzek Yuuri iránt ebben a pillanatban. Az első perctől kezdve komolyan vett engem, és tényleg segítő szándékkal és építő kritikával állt hozzám. Igaza lehet: vagy a lábamat kellene erősíteni, vagy a súlyomat csökkenteni. Utóbbit már nem nagyon tudom hová, ha ennél vékonyabbra fogyok, akkor már izmot veszítek, ugyanakkor ha még több izmot szedek magamra, akkor a testtömegem is növekedni fog. Érzékeny egyensúly ez, és minden döntésnek következménye van. 

Yuuri rózsáira szed egy fej brokkolit, miközben én veszettül gondolkozom a hallottakon. Tanácstalan vagyok azzal kapcsolatban, hogy mit csináljak - és ebben viszont Yuuri nem nagy segítség. Értékelem, hogy bátorít, de ahhoz először el kellene határoznom magam, hogy a bátorításának hasznát is vegyem. 

\- Elmegyek nyújtani egyet... - teszem a pultra a poharamat, és magára hagyom a konyhában.    
\- Még egy fél óra, maximum negyven perc, és eszünk... - szól utánam Yuuri, de én már addigra félúton vagyok a szobám felé. Alig várom, hogy magamra csukhassam az ajtót, a farmeremet harisnyára cserélhessem, és beszélhessünk végre Bekával. Már terpeszben ülök a földön, a laptopomat az ágy szélén, a kamerát magam felé billentem, és ahogy meglátom Beka nevét, és az online jelzést mellette, a szívem megint hevesebben kezd dobogni. 

Mély levegőt veszek. Nem onthatom rá a feszültségemet, ez most nem rólam szól. Nem csak egy technikai barvúrra készülök, hanem egy szerelmi vallomásra. 

Ahogy felbukkan Beka arca a képernyőn, már érzem, hogy valami nincs rendben vele: a szokásos sztoikus kifejezés helyett kétségbeesést látok az arcán... és egy gyanús sebtapaszt az állán, ami pont úgy fest, mint amit nem a sarki drogériában vettek, hanem egy hozzáértő kéz ragasztotta fel. 

\- Szia... - nyitom szét a lábam spárgába, és előrébb hajolok, hogy a derekamat is nyújtsam.   
_\- Beszélni akartál?_  - kérdezi gyorsan és tömören, mintha sietne valahová. De látom, hogy a szobájában van, a haja még kócos, és az alvópólóját viseli.   
\- Igen, de közben rájöttem, hogy nem fontos. Csak látni akartalak a verseny előtt. Mostanában olyan ritkán Skype-oltunk. Jól vagy?   
_\- Jól_ \- feleli szűkszavúan.   
\- Beka, látom, hogy nem vagy jól... - morranok halkan - ...mi történt?   
_\- Abbahagynád kicsit a nyújtást?_ \- kérdezi szigorúan.   
\- Holnap tízkor kezdek... - válaszolnám, de Beka ingerülten félbeszakít:  
_\- Csak öt percre, rendben?!_ \- Mivel kissé felemelte a hangját, én felülök törökülésbe, és hátrébb döntöm a laptopom kijelzőjét, hogy ne a lábaimat vegye.   
\- Beka, mi történt? - kérdezem, és most már nem csak a viszontlátás izgalmától dobog a torkomban a szívem. - Mi az ott az álladon? Elestél? Ugye nem sérültél meg? 

Csönd. Hosszú, rettenetesen hosszú másodpercekig csönd, majd Beka idegesen beletúr a hajába a felnyírt rész fölött. 

 _\- Leejtettem Okszanát..._ \- mondja végül szárazon, de a tekintetét elfordítja tőlem. 

Most már tényleg kihagy a szívverésem, és kérdések ezreivel árasztanám el máris, de végül csak annyit bírok kinyögni:  
\- De... jól van?   
_\- Mit nevezünk jónak, Jura?_  - kérdezi, és fájdalmasan felnevet.   
\- Eltört valamije? Agyrázkódást kapott?   
_\- Nem és nem..._  - feleli szomorúan. _  
_ \- És te? - kérdezem aggódva. Nem akarom elbagatellizálni az esetet, de én mégsem Okszanával járok. - Jól vagy? Te is elestél?   
_\- Igazából... nem vagyok jól..._  - rázza meg a fejét, és látom a monitoron keresztül is, hogy könnyek gyűlnek a szemébe. -  _Kurvára nem vagyok jól. Nem aludtam egy szemhunyásnyit sem. Próbálom visszajátszani a fejemben, hogy mi történt, hogy mit csinálhattam volna másként, de...  
_ \- Elmeséled? - kérdezem tapogatózva. - Vagy nem szeretnéd...  
_\- Nem tudom úgysem visszaadni..._  - rázza meg a fejét. -  _Horrorisztikus volt, Jura. Horrorisztikus. Egy sima emelés volt, ha hatezerszer nem csináltuk már korábban, akkor egyszer sem... a másodperc törtrésze alatt történt az egész. Már az edzés utolsó húsz percében voltunk, utoljára próbáltuk el a kűrt, ő is fáradt volt, én is. A keze megcsuklott, én nem bírtam megtartani. Előre esett, arcra, alkarra és szegycsontra, de a térdét is nagyon beverte, én meg próbáltam elkapni, de belecsúsztam és én is elestem. Ez most így nem hangzik olyan szörnyűnek, de hidd el, hogy szörnyű volt.  
_ \- Nem, ez tényleg horrorisztikusan hangzik... - nyelek egy nagyot.   
_\- Egy vagy két foga kilazult, és lehet, hogy az arcán maradandó nyoma marad a horzsolásnak. Tiszta vér volt, Jura... rettenetes... -_ kapja a szája elé a kezét, mintha a saját állkapcsában és a saját arcán is érezné, ami a párjával történt. -  _Azonnal felállt, és mondta, hogy jól van... megröntgenezték mindenhol, és éjszakára benntartották a kórházban, ma reggel azt írta, hogy nem volt semmi gond, már ki is engedték, nemsokára megyek át hozzá. De azt mondta, hogy... hogy be akarja fejezni. Már egy ideje akarta, csak azt hitte, hogy én akarok tovább versenyezni, és ezért mondta, hogy még szeretne egy évet. De ez a szezon így ugrott mindenképp, azt mondta, nincs az az isten, hogy ő egy hónapon belül újra jégre menjen. Halálra rémült. Ami azt illeti, én is._

Okszana annyi idős, mint én, ami korcsolyázóévekben - a lányszorzóval számolva - már bőven túlkorossá teszi. Ráadásul a nyáron felszedett egy kicsit, nem sokat, csak másfél kilót, de az pont másfél kilóval több, mint amennyit Beka biztonságosan elbírt. Mesélte, hogy Okszana fogyókúrázni kezdett, de azt meg az ugrásai sínylették meg, a triplái ingatagok lettek, és nem bírt szinkronban mozogni Bekával. Az idei versenyeiken nem is szerepeltek túl jól, de mindig vannak időszakok, és nyilván úgy voltak vele, hogy majd következő szezonban helyrehozzák. Hát nem fogják helyrehozni. 

\- Beka... - harapok bele az alsó ajkamba, és érzem, hogy mindjárt elsírom magam.   
_\- Nem akartalak felzaklatni ezzel... de azt sem akartam, hogy megint utólag tudd meg. Azt hiszem, az jobban zavart volna._

Némán bólintok. Két és fél évvel ezelőtt a papa pont az EB alatt kapott agyvérzést, és Jakov csak az éremátadó ceremónia után mondta meg. Nem mintha ez bámin is változtatott volna: már nem tudtam volna sem beszélni vele, sem meglátogatni őt a kórházban, mert a szomszédasszony is már csak a halálhírét közölte a telefonban, de mégis rettenetesen felháborított Jakov döntése. Hagyta, hogy vigyorogva parádézzak az érmemmel a nyakamban, és ez nagyon bántott, és még annál is jobban szégyelltem magam miatta. 

 _\- Kérlek, mondd, hogy ez semmiben nem fog befolyásolni holnap..._  - préseli össze az ajkait Beka aggódva.  _\- Kérlek.  
_ \- Megpróbálok nem erre gondolni... - felelem diplomatikusan.  
_\- Vedd úgy, hogy holnap meg holnapután... most már helyettem is korcsolyáznod kell. Most már csak te nyerhetsz kettőnk közül... de ugyanúgy fogok örülni neki, mintha én magam nyernék.  
_ \- Végig rád fogok gondolni... - bólintok komolyan. - De még korai elbúcsúznod a korcsolyától. Okszana rendbe fog jönni, ő egy kemény csaj. Attól, hogy nem versenyeztek, még turnézhattok jégrevükkel. Ez még nem a vég...   
_\- M_ _ondtam már, egy ideje már abba akartam hagyni. Fáradt vagyok. Nem ugyanúgy reagál a testem az edzésekre sem, mint két-három éve. Állandóan az jár a fejemben, hogy ez a baleset is jórészt az én hibám. Szólnom kellett volna, hogy már nem bírom elég stabilan tartani. Mégsem egy labdával korcsolyázom a fejem fölött, ha elejtem, nem pattan vissza...  
_ \- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy egyikőtök sem hibás... - szakítom gyorsan félbe, mielőtt túl mélyre süllyedne az önsajnálatba. - Te mindent megtettél. Rohadt keményen edzettetek, én tudom! És márciusig még hónapok vannak hátra, a Négy Kontinensre meg a VB-re már simán kijuthattok... ne add fel, Beka! És Okszanának se hagyd, hogy feladja! Ilyenkor kell a leginkább támogatnotok egymást!   
_\- Jura..._ \- csóválja meg a fejét szomorúan. - _Tudom, hogy neked a korcsolya a legfontosabb az életedben... de nekem nem. És van az az ár, amit már nem érdemes megfizetni érte._  
\- Beka... - szorul ökölbe a kezem. 

Mintha el se telt volna négy év az életünkből. Mintha még mindig ugyanazokat a beszélgetéseket folytatnánk le. 

 

* * * 

 

2018 nyarán, miután Yuuri és Viktor mellett több mint egy hónapon keresztül a nap legnagyobb részét a jégen vagy az edzőteremben töltöttem, intenzívebb munkával, mint bármelyik felkészülési szezonomban ugyanebben az időben, úgy döntöttem, hogy jól megérdemelt pihenőre megyek Almatiba, és csak akkor fogok korcsolyázni, amikor kedvem van hozzá. 

Beka kijött értem a reptérre, és nagyon gyorsan felkapta a bőröndjeimet, majd tempósan a kijárat felé indult, se egy mosoly, se egy ölelés, de még csak annyit se mondott, hogy szia, mindössze morrant egyet, hogy  _menjünk._  Már legalább tizenegy óra volt, mire leszálltam a gépről, a város sötétbe és éjszakai díszkivilágításba borult - Beka egyszerre tűnt fáradtnak és idegesnek. Mind a tíz ujjával a kormányba kapaszkodott, a rádióból közben kazah popzene szólt egészen halkan - a "kedvesem" szót azért elkaptam belőle így is. Egyszerre csak félbeszakadt a dal, hármat pittyentek a hangszóról, majd ahogy Beka telefonja rákapcsolódott a fedélzeti számítógépre, megjelent a műszerfal melletti kis monitoron egy név.

_Julija._

Ebben már kapásból az is furcsa volt, hogy Bekának egyetlen Julija nevű rokonáról vagy barátjáról sem volt tudomásom. Pedig fejből vágtam az összes unokatestvére nevét, és a barátaival is rendszeresen együtt szoktunk szórakozni, amikor meglátogattam. De nem gyanakodtam semmire, unott arcot magamra öltve, látszólag érdektelenül figyeltem, ahogy Beka először zavarba jön, majd szégyen helyett a harag árad szét az arcán.

 _\- Szia, Otabek!_  - szólalt meg egy vékony, nagyon fiatalnak tűnő női hang - szerintem a tulajdonosa legfeljebb tizenöt éves lehetett.    
\- Szia... - nyelt egy nagyot Beka, ezzel eloszlatva a kétségeimet azzal kapcsolatban, hogy mégiscsak egy távoli rokon lány hívta fel.   
_\- Csak azért kereslek, mert nem vagyok biztos benne, de nem láthattalak téged az előbb a reptéren? Mert egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, mintha..._

Beka ebben a pillanatban bármit mondhatott volna. Hazudhatta volna azt, hogy nem ő volt - ez mondjuk jólesett volna az önérzetemnek. Megmondhatta volna az igazat - hogy ő volt, és azért ment ki a reptérre, hogy felvegye a legjobb barátját, Jurij Pliszeckijt, aki most nála fog nyaralni három hétig. Ebben sem lett volna túl sok csúsztatás, hiszen még mindig legjobb barátok voltunk, ez sosem szűnt meg vagy cserélődött fel másra kettőnk között. Ha nyilvánosan a legjobb barátjának hívott, azon sosem kezdtem önérzeteskedni.

Beka azonban valami egészen mást mondott:

\- De, én voltam. Most érkezett egy barátom Moszkvából, érte jöttem ki.   
_\- Én meg először azt hittem, elém jöttél!_ \- nyafogja a kislány. - _Integettem neked, amikor kifelé húztam a bőröndömet, de te nem vettél észre, én meg azt hittem, összetévesztettelek valakivel..._    
\- Ne haragudj, a barátom nagyon fáradt, siettünk a kocsihoz... - mondja, és annyira ügyetlenül hazudik, hogy majdnem felnevetek - de ekkor még megfejelte a legátlátszóbb kamuval: - ...teljesen elfelejtettem, hogy te is ezzel a géppel jössz.   
_\- Jaj, semmi gond!_  - nevet csilingelve a lány. -  _Akkor ez egy ilyen spontán majdnem-találkozás lett volna, de nem gond, holnap vagy holnapután úgyis találkozunk a pályán, nem?  
_ \- De igen... - felelte zavartan Beka.   
_\- Na, akkor szuper! Akkor majd még írok, rendben? Jó éjszakát!_  
\- Jó éjt... - köszönt el rezignáltan a lánytól, majd a rádióból újra felhangzott a nyáltól csöpögő szerelmes szám vége, megadva ezzel a beszélgetéshez is a végszót.

\- _Egy barátod_ éppen kíváncsian várja, hogy megmagyarázd, mi volt ez... - jegyeztem meg pikírten. Annyira abszurd volt a jelenet, hogy egyszerűen nem tudtam nem nevetni rajta, ahogy Beka kínlódik a válasszal.   
\- Sajnálom... - csóválta meg zavartan a fejét. - Nem így akartam, hogy megtudd, de... mintha a karma direkt keresztülbaszta volna az elképzelésemet.   
\- Miről? - horkantam fel. Ugye nem lehet, hogy már nem szeret? Hogy összejött egy lánnyal a hátam mögött, és élőben akarta közölni velem, hogy szakítani szeretne?   
\- Arról, hogy személyesen mondjam el neked, és ne Skype-on.   
\- De mit?! - emeltem fel a hangomat. - Ki a franc volt ez? A csajod?  
\- Dehogy! Az újdonsült  _párom!_  - kiabált vissza Beka még nálam is hangosabban. 

A  _párja_ \- ízlelgettem magamban a szót.  _A_  párja. Az  _újdonsült_  párja. Kifutott az arcomból a vér. 

- Négyszemközt és élőben akartam elmondani... - dohogott magában, de közben az utat figyelte merev tekintettel. - A következő szezont a grand prix-ben ki fogom hagyni, és jövő tavasszal már párosban fogok indulni. Valószínűleg. 

Először azt hittem, hogy viccel - és ennek megfelelően elröhögtem magam. Ez jobban sértette Bekát, mint hittem, de annyira dühös voltam rá és annyira felháborított a viselkedése, hogy még kénytelen voltam bevinni a kegyelemdöfést:  
\- Százhatvannyolc centi vagy.   
_-_ Ez a _liba_ meg kábé százötven, és maximum harmincöt kiló! - vágott vissza. - Még te is meg tudnád emelni!  
\- Szóval nem örülsz különösebben  _ennek a libának?_ Így értsem? - húztam fel a felső ajkam a fogaimról. Elfogott az irigység és az undor a gondolatra, hogy Beka ezentúl egy kamaszlányt fog taperolni napi minimum három órában.   
\- Mégis, mi a fenét gondolsz, Jura? Hogy én akartam ezt? - fordult felém egy pillanatra, én pedig nem is tudtam, mitől rettegek jobban: hogy balesetet szenvedünk az egyébként elég forgalmas és meglehetősen keskeny autópályán, vagy a tőle szokatlan durvaságától. - Nem jutalomból küldték nekem ezt a lányt!   
\- De kicsoda? És miért? - kérdeztem egy fokkal nyugodtabban, mert semmi kedvem nem volt kiabálva folytatni a beszélgetést. Az, hogy én néha üvöltözöm, ha dühös vagyok, nem jelenti azt, hogy jól tolerálom mások velem való üvöltözését is.   
\- Szerinted miért? - morogta Beka szégyenkezve. - Tizennyolcadik lettem az olimpián! Pont tíz hellyel végeztem hátrébb, mint Szocsiban. Négy év különbséggel, tíz helyet léptem hátra. És októberben leszek huszonhárom. Az edzőmmel a VB után összeültünk, megbeszéltük a dolgot, és arra jutottunk, hogy még fiatal vagyok kiszállni, de egyéniben valószínűleg nem fogok előrébb jutni. A legjobb éveim elmúltak felettem.  
\- Te is tudod, hogy ez nem igaz... - ráztam meg a fejem. - A mostani mezőnyben mindenki esett - JJ, Nathan, Guang Hong, egy csomó esélyes hátrébb került az elrontott ugrásai miatt... egy nagyon elbaszott olimpia volt az idei... de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy a következő szezonban ne hozhatnád helyre... 

Úgy magyaráztam a bizonyítványát, mintha ő nem lett volna tisztában mindezzel. Elvégre mindketten ott voltunk, láttuk, hogy mi történt... Bekának ez nem volt egy jó éve, az egyszer szent. Sokkal többre is képes lett volna, de hát esett a rövid programjában, és elrontott két kvadot a kűrjében is - így minden másra is alacsonyabb pontokat kapott, majd bekerült abba a tizedik és huszadik hely közötti sávba, ahol már csak két-három ponton múlott a sorrend. Beka, ha hibátlan programot korcsolyázott volna, és mindenki más úgy ront, ahogy egyébként is rontott, akkor Minami helyett állhatott volna Yuurival és velem a dobogón. Ha senki se hibázott volna, akkor a pontjai alapján ismét a hatodik-nyolcadik helyig juthatott volna. 

\- Jura, ezen nincs mit szépíteni... - szusszant fel szomorúan. - Lássuk be, eleve csak azért jutottam ki az olimpiára, mert kazah színekben versenyzek.   
\- Ez nem igaz... - ráztam meg dühösen a fejem. - Beka, te rohadt jól korcsolyázol!   
\- Ha ugyanezzel a korcsolyatudással orosz, japán, amerikai vagy kanadai lennék, valószínű be sem férnék a keretbe... - jelentette ki szárazon. 

Ezzel nem tudtam vitatkozni. 

\- De hogy jött ez az egész agyrém? - faggattam savanyúan. - Az edződ találta ki?   
\- Igazság szerint... - egy fokkal nyugodtabban indexelt, és elkezdett kisorolni a következő kijárathoz - ...Taraszova keveredett szóba vele a világbajnokságon. Felvetette neki, hogy van nála most egy nagyon pici lány, aki jobban beválna párosban, mint egyéniben, és fiút keres mellé.   
\- A VB-n? Ez komoly? - szívtam fel magam. - Szóval amikor nálunk voltál Moszkvában, te már tudtad, hogy ez lesz?   
\- Várjál... - csitított Beka, és egy kicsit az útra figyelt, ahogy kanyargunk lefelé a kertvárosba. - Nem, akkor még nem tudtam. Nyikolaj azt mondta, gondolkozzak el azon, hogy mit szeretnék csinálni jövőre, de bevallom őszintén, bennem csak olyan opciók merültek fel, hogy inkább egyetemre megyek, vagy egy évet lehúzok DJ-ként Hollandiában vagy Németországban, aztán amikor elutaztál Amerikába, egyszerre csak jött egy telefon Taraszovától, hogy elküldené ide a lányt az anyjával, hogy találkozzunk és gyakoroljunk egy kicsit, aztán döntsük el, hogy összepasszolunk-e. Az időzítés szerencsétlenül jött ki, hogy pont ugyanazzal a géppel jöttetek. Reméltem, hogy nem ismeritek egymást.   
\- Ki a csaj? Hány éves? - kérdezem, és közben zöld méregként kúszott végig a torkomon a féltékenység.   
\- Julija Voronova... - felelte halkan, de nekem ez a név nem mondott semmit. Mila biztos tudta volna, hogy ki ez a lány. - Tizenhat éves. Még én is csak monitoron láttam, úgyhogy nem tudok róla többet.   
\- De gyakran felhív? És cukin belenyüszög a füledbe? - grimaszoltam, mire Beka lelassította az autót - először azt hittem, miattam, aztán rájöttem, hogy egy piros lámpánál állt meg. Valószínűleg ő volt az egyetlen Kazahsztánban, aki egy töküres négyes kereszteződésben nem hajtott át a piroson.   
\- Jura... - sóhajtott egy mélyet - ...akár hízeleghetne is a féltékenységed, de ehelyett inkább dühít a bizalmad hiánya.  
\- Nem benned nem bízom meg, hanem a csajban... - húztam fel az orrom. - Pont úgy hangzott a telefonban, mintha akarna tőled valamit.  
\- Ez egy magánbeszélgetés volt - morrant Otabek, mire belőlem újból a kelleténél hangosabban pattant ki a kérdés:   
\- Szóval semmi közöm hozzá, mi? Hogy mostantól kezdve a nap nagy részében össze leszel zárva egy pici, cuki, szöszi kislánnyal, aki odáig van érted?  
\- Ha nem tűnt volna fel, nem egy pici, cuki, szöszi kislányt szeretek! - ripakodott rám Beka, és ezúttal kénytelen voltam elhallgatni. 

Persze a szívem nem engedett ezután sem. Nem vagyok az a fajta, akit egy szerelmi vallomással vakká lehet tenni. Pontosan tudtam, hogy a páros korcsolyázók mennyire másmilyen életet élnek, mint mi: eleve mindig mindenhová csak a párjukkal mennek, a hivatalos rendezvényektől kezdve a nemhivatalos bulikig. Külön pályán, teljesen más idősávban edzenek, mint mi. Ezentúl ha találkozhatnánk is Bekával egy-egy versenyen, már nem lesz ott velem a pályán, nem melegítünk együtt, nem megyünk közösen vacsorázni a többi sráccal. A párosok mindig a többi párossal lógnak, és ezt tovább cifrázza a tény, hogy egy csomóan közülük az életben is egy párt alkotnak. Azt gondolom, teljesen jogos, hogy féltettem Bekát ettől a közegtől. Nem akartam, hogy a távollétemben egyszerre csak rádöbbenjen, hogy ő mégis heteró, az én esetem csak egy fura kilengés csupán, és szeretne egy barátnőt, később majd feleséget, gyerekeket. Nem attól féltem, hogy megcsal egy nővel. Attól féltem, hogy egy nő olyan alternatívát tud kínálni neki az életére, amit Beka vonzóbbnak talál majd annál, mint amire mellettem számíthat. 

Bőven éjfél után érkeztünk meg hozzájuk: a ház már aludt, amikor feljöttünk a garázsból a hallba, és mindketten nagyon halkan lopakodtunk fel a második emeletre, Otabek kis birodalmába. Kimerültnek és üresnek éreztem magam, testileg és lelkileg is, és másra sem vágytam, csak hogy gyorsan lemoshassam magamról a repülőgépszagot, és lefeküdhessek aludni. Bekának azonban más tervei voltak. 

A falnál kezdtünk neki: alkarral támaszkodtam rajta, arra hajtottam a fejem, és kitoltam neki a fenekem, hogy találkozzon az ágyékával - hátha akkor hamarabb túlesünk rajta, ha ingerlem egy kicsit. Semmi kedvem nem volt a szexhez - ha hosszú idő telt el két alkalom között, az először mindig fájt, és abban a pillanatban én tényleg csak le akartam feküdni aludni, hogy végre véget érjen ez a rettenetes nap. A nyakamat beborító csókoktól azonban lassan én is hangulatba jöttem: nem egyszerűen átengedtem magam neki, de valahol el is váram, hogy mutassa meg, mennyire fontos vagyok. Hogy ki vagyok neki. 

Beka egy óra alatt mindent jóvátett, mindent megmagyarázott, és mindenről meggyőzött. A kanapéján folytattuk: egyszerűen áthajtott a karfán a derekamnál fogva, a lábaim mellette lógtak, közben az ülésen hasaltam, szorosan a szövethez simulva, és Beka olyan gyengéden simított és markolt a hajamba, amennyire csak egy férfitól kitelik, ha majdnem másfél hónap után újra láthatja a szerelmét. Beka nem volt sem durva, sem türelmetlen, de a mozdulataiban most is ott bujkált az a nyers erő, ami a korcsolyázását is jellemezte. Amikor másodszorra is elmentem, akkor már szinte szárazon és fájóan, inkább csak azért, mert a vágy első hulláma után még maradt bennem egy rakás kimondtalan és kimutathatatlan gyengédség, Beka úgy bújt a halántékomhoz, és dörgölte a homlokát a hajamnak, mint egy macska. Szinte vártam, hogy elkezd dorombolni. 

\- Csak téged szeretlek... - mondta félálomban, miután átevickéltünk az ágyára - én reszketeg lábakkal, mint egy őzgida. Már az sem számított, hogy büdös és koszos vagyok. Majd lehúzzuk az ágyneműt reggel. Legalább átragadt rám Beka szagából is valami, és ez megnyugtatott. - Elárulhatok valamit? Ha megígéred, hogy nem fogod félremagyarázni?   
\- Túl fáradt vagyok bármit is félremagyarázni, szóval mondd... - nyöszörögtem, miközben Beka megbökte az arcom az orra hegyével. Aztán nem szólt sokáig, talán egy percen keresztül sem, és már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy elaludt, amikor azt mondta:  
\- Amikor először megláttalak a korcsolyatáborban, azt hittem, lány vagy. 

Megmoccantam, de Otabek azonnal érezte, és még szorosabban ölelt magához, mielőtt hangot adhattam volna a felháborodásomnak. 

\- Ahogy rám néztél... a tekinteted lyukat égetett a szívembe. Soha azelőtt nem éreztem így senki iránt, ezért  amikor rájöttem, hogy fiú vagy, elkezdtem szégyellni magam, amiért így gondolok rád. Gyötört a bűntudat, amiért minden egyes alkalommal téged képzeltelek magam elé, miközben kivertem a farkam. Akkor még csak tizenhárom voltál, épp elkezdtél versenyezni... és én rongyosra néztem azt a kevés videódat, amit találtam rólad a Youtube-on. Igen, stalkoltalak. És bármennyire is elfogadhatatlannak és mocskosnak tartottam a vágyaimat, mégsem voltam képes senki másra úgy nézni, úgy gondolni, mint rád. Három évig küzdöttem magammal, de eljutottam arra a pontra, hogy már nem érdekelt, hogy fiú vagy. Nem volt jelentősége. Csak téged akartalak. 

Halkan szusszanok egyet. A tizenhat éves Beka mentális képén, ahogy éppen az én fantáziámra masztizik, egyszerűen kénytelen voltam mosolyogni. 

\- Amikor ezt letisztáztam magamban... már mertem váltani. Edzőt is, országot is, és versenyszámot is. Akkor kerültem Kanadába, JJ apjához, aki szentül hitte, hogy én jobb lehetek egyéniben, mint párosban. És reménykedtem benne, hogy egy napon majd újra találkozunk egy versenyen, valahol, valamikor...   
\- De ha akkor miattam váltottál egyénire... - nyeltem egy nagyot - ...akkor most miért mész vissza újra párosba?   
\- Mert már itt vagy nekem... - rázott meg egy kicsit, és húzott közelebb a mellkasához a derekamnál fogva. - És most már nem engedlek el. 

Nem is engedett el egész éjjel. És a lelkemet azóta is magánál tartja. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Írok én a háttérben, eskü, csak hát... k.sok időm elmegy olyan dolgokra, minthogy kaját vásároljak és főzzek a speciális diétámhoz, minden egyes nap, munka után. Bocsika, srácok. Pedig nagyon szeretnék haladni ezzel!
> 
> u.i.: a kommentekért nagyon hálás leszek. Remélem, nektek is tetszik ez a ficc, mert néha úgy érzem, csak nekem :D


	16. XII.

Minden korcsolyázónak megvannak a verseny előtti rituáléi - sőt, szerintem minden hivatásos sportolónak, de valószínű a színészek és az orvosok is ugyanígy vannak ezzel. Amikor az ember arra készül, hogy kiálljon mások elé, és megmutassa, mit ér a tudása: az maga a háború. Harcba menni pedig csak a megfelelő páncélzattal és fegyverekkel lehet.   
  
Az én rituáléim nagy része még a pályán kívül zajlik - nem vagyok az a fajta, aki a tévékamerák előtt hányja magára a kereszteket, vagy ütögeti egymáshoz az élvédőit. Ébredés után azzal kezdem, hogy az érkező lábamat teszem le először, és arra nehezedve állok fel az ágyról. Utána elvégzem a reggeli nyújtási soromat, ami hét gyakorlatból áll, és mindegyiket egy percig csinálom. Levezetésként végigtapintom magam, hogy a csuklóm, a bokám rendben van-e, nincs-e rajtuk bármi dagadás, megdörgölöm a mellkasomat, megnyomogatom a szegycsontom. Ezután nézem meg csak az arcom, hogy van-e rajta pattanás.   
  
Reggelire mindig tojást eszek, általában egy egészet és két fehérjét hozzá, vagy kettőt-kettőt, zöld salátával, uborkával, és egy kis ecettel, és két-három evőkanál barna rizst. Ma Viktor készíti a reggelimet, és majdnem olyan ügyesen süti a tamagoyakit, mint egy japán szusiséf. Négyszögletes serpenyőben, fél kézzel dobálva tekeri fel az omlettet, és néha azért – csalásmentesen – korrigálja a formát a másik kezében tartott evőpálcikával. A salátámra mustáros vinaigrette-et kanalaz, a rizsfőzőben már kész a tökéletes, kerek szemű, egyenesen Japánból importált barna rizs. Mire a pult mellé ülök, már a tányéromra is csúsztatja a rántotta-rudat, és fél kézzel meghinti egy kis friss, apróra vágott kaporral.  
  
\- Mondd, hogy imádsz… - vigyorog rám a szív alakú szájával, én pedig ha nem lennék annyira ideges, még el is nevetném magam.  
\- Ez egészen új interpretációja Jakov versenyreggelijének… - vigyorgok rá, és azonnal belevágok a friss, gőzölgő tamagoyakiba. Az első falat még szinte reszket, még szinte félig lágy, és teljesen elolvad a számban. – Ez édes…  
\- Nincs benne cukor, csak egy teáskanál mirin… - kacsint Viktor, majd nekiáll egy hagyományos rántottának is, amit ők ketten fognak megenni Yuurival.  
  
Viktor úgy ismer engem, mint önmagát. Tudja, hogy ilyenkor nem szabad hozzám szólni, és ezért azt se veszi zokon, hogy amint megjelenik Yuuri, álmosan és gyűrött pizsamásan, bedugom a fülembe a fülhallgatómat, és üvöltetni kezdem a Turandotot. Halkan beszélgetnek egymással, nem hallom, miről, de úgy sejtem, a reggeliről lehet szó, vagy arról, ki melyik autóval menjen majd, kinek hol lesz dolga. Végül azt hiszem, eldöntetik, hogy Yuuri visz be a pályához, Viktor pedig elmegy Ericért - de csak abból gondolom, hogy Yuuri beleinteget az arcomba, és azt kérdezi, nekem jó lesz-e így. 

Ellenőrzöm az elmenő táskámat: hogy a rövidprogram fellépőruhája van-e benne, hogy eltettem-e a korcsolyámat, a javítókészletet, a tartalék fűzőt, a sminkcuccaimat, sebtapaszt, kötszert, a kedvenc hajkefémet és egy csomag hajgumit, aztán zsebre vágom a telefonomat, és kimegyek az előtérbe megvárni Yuurit. 

Ő is izgul, de rajta látszik is: nem korcsolyázni fog, hanem korcsolyát közvetíteni. Bizonyára amiatt aggódik, hogy nem elég jó az angolja, áthallatszik majd az akcentusa, a nézők majd kinevetik, és tele lesz holnapra az internet ócsároló kommentekkel, amiért egy ekkora sportversenyt egy japán közvetít. Pedig Yuuri angoljának tényleg semmi baja - ha van is akcentusa, az sokkal inkább detroiti, mint japán. Annyira feszeng az autóban, hogy legszívesebben én nyugtatnám meg valamivel, amikor egyszerre csak megszólal:

\- Az éjjel... gondolkoztam az Axeleden.  
\- Hízelgő... - nevetek fel karcosan. - Viktor ezek szerint elég unalmas lehet az ágyban...

Már megbánom, mire kimondom. Mi a fene baj van velem, komolyan? Másnak egy biztonsági ajtó van az agya és a szája között, nekem meg valószínűleg egy gyorskorcsolyapálya. Yuurit azonban ez sem érdekli: már megszokta, hogy ilyen vagyok. 

\- Csináld meg a rövidprogramot úgy, ahogy Lilja elvárja... aztán holnap, a kűrben ugord az Axelt... - mondja tárgyilagosan.  
\- A kűrben?! - tátom el a számat. - Én nem _te_  vagyok, Katsudon. Nincs annyi erőm, hogy egy négy és fél perces programba beletegyek egy kvad Axelt...  
\- Akkor tedd az elejére. A legelső ugrásnak... - folytatja lágyabb hangon. - Ha elrontod, utána még a többivel ki tudod javítani. Végülis ha ma futsz egy hibátlan rövidprogramot, akkor elég pontod lesz ahhoz, hogy holnap már nagyvonalúan kezeld a kűrt.  
\- Szerintem Lilja már a holnapi elemlistát is leadta... - fonom össze magam előtt a karjaimat, de Yuuri nevetve hárít:  
\- Na és? Nem kell, hogy számítsanak rá. A technikai panel majd számolgat, a bírók meg úgyis visszanézik a lassításokat a végén. Azért ez a szakmájuk, hogy papír nélkül is fel tudják ismerni, mit ugrasz. Én nem hiszem, hogy vonnának pontot azért, mert megcserélsz két ugrást, vagy mert kvadot ugrasz tripla helyett. De vegyük a legrosszabb esetet: még ha negyedik helyen is végeznél, akkor is bent vagy a döntőben... és azt mindketten tudjuk, hogy nem negyedik leszel. 

Nem tudom, mivel érdemeltem ki egy olyan ember barátságát, mint Katsuki Yuuri - azt hiszem, inkább többet tettem ellene, mint érte. Yuuri mindig is híresen sporszerű volt, és tényleg csak a szociális fóbiái miatt nem bírt közeledni a többi korcsolyázóhoz, Phichitet leszámítva. Nagyon is jószívű, segítőkész srác volt, akiből hiányzott minden "oroszos agresszió" - ő azt hiszem, ezt a kifejezést használta velünk kapcsolatban. Szerintem mielőtt Szentpétervárra jött volna edzeni, az a kép élt a fejében rólunk, hogy a felszín alatt mi mind utáljuk egymást, de ez egyszerűen nem volt igaz: nagyon is szeretetteljes, összetartó közösséget alkottunk az egyesületben, csak mi az állandó szurkálódással és beszólogatással mutattuk ki az egymás iránti törődésünket. Viktor is ilyen volt, talán ma is ilyen még. Mindannyian ilyenek vagyunk.  

Tudom, hogy Lilja törődik velem. Tűzbe menne értem, és bárkinek elvágná a torkát a pengeélesre csiszolt körmével, aki bántani mer - de ettől még ő bánthat, és ha így is tesz, azt szeretetből teszi. A hajamat nem szeretetből húzza ugyan, de amikor megelégeli, hogy Bekával csetelek, szeretetből kobozza el a telefonomat. 

\- Ebből elég volt... - mondja komoran, és becsúsztatja a mobilt a sárga Birkin táskájába. - A korcsolyára koncentrálj. Már elmondtam néhányszor, hogy csak addig tolerálom a szerelmi életed, amíg nem megy a szakmai életed rovására.  
\- A  _Nessun dorma_  is arra volt letöltve... - méltatlankodom. - Hadd hallgassam meg újra...  
\- Rendben van, állítsd be végtelen lejátszásra... - adja vissza az iPhone-t, és vele együtt a fülhallgatóm zsinórját - ...de a telefon a zsebedben lesz, és nem a kezedben. Megértettél?  
\- Igenis, Lilja Mihajlovna... - felelem egy kis szájrángatás kíséretében. 

A grand prix versenyek, főleg az évköziek, meglepően gyorsan szoktak lezajlani. Egy világbajnokság, vagy pláne egy olimpia mindig több napra húzódik el, mire mindenkit megnéznek legalább egyszer, a jobbakat pedig még egyszer visszahívják a kűrre. Férfi, női, páros korcsolya, és a jégtánc: mindenkinek megvan a maga három-négy órás sávja, naponta két eseménnyel számolva. A grand prix ezzel szemben nem húsz-harminc versenyzővel operál, csak tizenkettővel: minden gyorsabban pörög, az embernek még izgulni sincs ideje. Péntek délelőtt tíztől lemegy a rövid programom, szombat délután négytől a kűr, vasárnap este héttől lesz a gála, aztán a csodálatos bankett, amire semmi kedvem elmenni, de hát mégiscsak Yuuri meglepetésbulija lesz. És Yuuri a barátom.  
  
Nem tudom már meg, Beka mit írt vissza arra a kérdésre, hogy akadozik-e nála az élő stream. Abban a pillanatban, hogy meghallom a zenét a fülemben, már az ilyen gyakorlatias dolgok nem jutnak el hozzám. A  _Nessun dorma_  egy történetet mesél, de nem Turandotét, hanem a sajátomat.  

 

 

 

* * *

 

Viktor és Yuuri esküvője után visszatérni Moszkvába, és onnan Szentpétervárra olyan volt, mintha valakinek a temetéséről jöttem volna haza: már nem terelte el semmi a figyelmemet a gyászról. Amikor beestem Lilja lakásának az ajtaján, és begurítottam a szobámba a bőröndömet, utolért a felismerés: teljesen egyedül maradtam. Jakov elutazott Izraelbe, Lilja nem is volt a lakásban, csak a szalongarnitúra egyik karosszékén felejtett fehér sál, és az asztalon álló gyümölcsöstálban illatozó friss narancsok tanúskodtak arról, hogy nemrégiben még itt járt. Beültem a fürdőkádba, és két órán keresztül ki sem szálltam belőle, amíg a régi zománc teljesen át nem hűlt. Július volt, és ebben az időszakban Szentpétervár pontosan ugyanolyan meleg, mint Európa bármelyik nagyvárosa: a napok pedig sosem érnek véget, sosem ér el minket a megváltó sötétség. Az esti derengésben csak a körvonalak lágyulnak el, de a tárgyak színei ugyanolyan élénkek maradnak.

A tál narancsot bámultam, amikor Lilja hazaérkezett, valószínűleg a fodrászról - gyönyörű, ébenfeketére festett és hibátlan hullámokba beállított hajjal. A szeme először a sálra tévedt, mintha csak tudomásul venné, hogy nem elhagyta, csak itthon felejtette; majd elmosolyodott, talán mert kint egyáltalán nem mozgott a levegő, és a sál nélkül sem bontotta meg a hajkoronája szoborszerűségét a szél. Csak utána fordult felém, és mivel evidenciákról nem beszélünk, mindössze a tekintetével kérdezte tőlem:  _hát megjöttél?_

Elfordítottam tőle az arcomat, és ezzel ezer szónál is többet mondtam el neki a Hasetsuban töltött napokról. Táncosok voltunk mindketten, de én még túlságosan kiforratlan és nyers, az én mozdulataim akaratlanul is többet fecsegtek, mint az övéi - ő úgy tudta uralni őket, ahogy egy bölcs ember is képes csukva tartani a száját. Ha valaki legalább ötven éve minden egyes nap táncol, az izmai megtanulják, hogy csak akkor ránduljanak össze, ha azt ő kifejezetten kívánja. 

\- Holnapra készítsd össze a holmidat, velem jössz próbálni - jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrve. - A fejednek is, és az izmaidnak is jót fog tenni.  
\- A tánckarral? - sápadtam le, de Lilja már válaszra sem méltatott, csak bevitte a táskáját a szobájába. Én úgy szaladtam utána, mint egy kiskutya. - Most ugye csak viccel?  
\- Nem szoktam viccelni... - felelte szárazon, majd elkezdte kipakolni a táskáját a komódja fiókjába. Liljának nagyon sok drága, márkás táskája volt, és minden nap, amikor hazaérkezett, kipakolta belőle a tárcáját, a telefonját, a kulcsait, az iratait, a neszeszerét, a zsebkendőjét, és a többi apróságot, amit magánál hordott, majd másnap reggel, amikor új táskát vett ki az aktuális öltözékéhez, mindent abba pakolt bele. Csodálom, hogy sosem felejtett otthon semmit.  
\- De én nem vagyok azon a szinten! - méltatlankodtam. Több se kellett nekem, minthogy a többi fiú meg lány a bénaságomon nevessen.  
\- Nem is várom el tőled... - felelte Lilja, és még mindig a fiókba pakolással foglalatoskodott. - Csak azt várom el, hogy erőltesd meg magad.  
\- Már az új szezonra kellene készülnöm! Nincs erre időm!

Fogalmam sincs, miért háborodtam fel ennyire. Sosem szoktam Liljának visszabeszélni - Jakovnak bármikor, de Liljának soha. Láttam a szemrehányást a szemöldöke rángásában, ahogy kivette a fiókból a táskája védőzsákját, a helyére tolta, majd a táskát átvitte a gardróbszobájába. Szerintem csöppet sem érdekelte, hogy mit mondok - az annál inkább, hogy  _hogyan_  mondom. 

\- Eddig azt hittem... - folytatta hangosabban a gardróbból - ...hogy Jurij Pliszeckijt nem olyan fából faragták, mint aki megretten egy versenyhelyzettől.  
\- Ez nem versenyhelyzet, hanem nyilvános megaláztatás! - horkantam fel.  
\- Nem azért viszlek magammal, hogy a táncosokat nyűgözd le... - jelentette ki, majd megállt a gardróbja ajtajában, és csípőre tette a kezét. - De ha nem vagy hajlandó együttműködni, megmondom Jakovnak, hogy ezt a szezont ki kell hagynod. Ha én mondom neki, hogy nem vagy versenyképes állapotban, el fogja hinni.  
\- Ez zsarolás! - csattantam fel, Lilja pedig a két tenyerét csapta össze, de olyan hangosan, hogy majdnem megugrottam tőle.  
\- Nem zsarolás, ezek tények. Fogd fel úgy, hogy sportterápiára jársz. Egy sajgó szívre egyetlen jó gyógyír létezik, és az a sajgó test.  
\- Nekem nem sajog a szívem! 

Ez volt az utolsó tiltakozás a részemről. Persze, hogy sajgott. Jobban, mint a hátam, a lábaim és a karjaim másnap este, amikor Lilját meg sem várva hazavergődtem a lakásba, és elkezdtem magamnak megengedni a fürdővizet. A narancsok szinte világítottak a nappali ajtajából nézve, az esti szürkületben. 

 

* * * 

 

Jakov csak nem akaródzott visszajönni Tel-Avivból, de senki sem árula el nekem, hogy miért van távol ennyi ideig. Azt gyanítottam, hogy meghalt valakije, és közös gyászt tartottak a többi rokonnal, de nem kérdeztem erről Lilját. Már el kellett volna kezdenem az új programjaimon dolgozni, de egyre valószínűbbnek éreztem, hogy ezek ketten Liljával eldöntötték a fejem fölött, hogy ugyanazzal a két programmal fogok indulni, mint tavaly. Ami egyáltalán nem szokatlan persze, elvégre sokan visszanyúlnak a korábbi kűrjeikhez, ha úgy érzik, nem hoztak ki belőlük mindent, vagy új koreográfiával és egy újabb átértelmezéssel adhatnák elő. De hogy mindkét programot átvigyem még egy szezonra, és csak minimális változtatásokra legyen időm az ősszel, az olyan volt, mintha elismertem volna a vereségemet. És az összes jövőbeli vereségemet is. 

Az előző évadom nagyon gyengén sikerült, és ezt csak részben foghattam rá a rapid növekedési ciklusomra. A felkészülési időszakomat áthatotta Viktor, és főként Yuuri súlyos, fojtogató jelenléte, és a grand prix döntő után Viktor balesetének rémképe is. Senkinek sem beszéltem róla, de a jégen tükröződő fekete vértócsa üldözött engem, mintha egy lyuk lett volna a pályán, és minden alkalommal, amikor a fordulószakaszhoz értem, attól féltem, ha elugrom, egyenesen abban a lyukban landolok majd, ami átdob engem a túlvilágra. Egyértelműen nem voltam képes a legjobb önmagamat hozni, Lilja pedig nyilván nem akarta, hogy a koreográfiái egy rossz évad miatt a süllyesztőben végezzék. Azok a koreográfiák nagyon is jók voltak... én nem voltam jó. Sem testileg, sem szellemileg nem álltam készen az őszi szezonra, és ezt ő azonnal tudta rólam, hiába tagadtam, hiába tiltakoztam kézzel-lábbal ellene.

Valószínűleg nem én voltam az első tanítvány Lilja életében, aki hasonló fejtörést okozott neki - és már rutinosan kezelte a hisztijeimet, az önbizalomhiányomat, és leginkább Viktor teljes hiányát. Hasetsu óta nem beszéltem se vele, se Yuurival - írtak ugyan nekem, de nem válaszoltam az üzeneteikre, és egy idő után némára állítottam az értesítéseiket. Nem, nem töröltem és tiltottam le egyiküket sem. És bár nem követtem Viktor Instáját, azért időről időre felnéztem rá, és nyomtam rá egy-egy lájkot, csak hogy ne legyen gyanús a viselkedésem. Igyekeztem őket kizárni az életemből, és velük együtt mindenki mást is, aki láthatta volna rajtam a nyomaikat. Mert Viktor és Yuuri, ezúttal mélyebben megtapostak, és mélyebb nyomot hagytak bennem, mint eddig bármikor. A kép, ahogy durván és szenvedélyesen szeretkeznek, a legváratlanabb pillanatokban villant be az agyamba, és ilyenkor nem segített semmi, csak ha megnéztem a Viktorral közös videónkat. Már fejből tudtam, hogy a merevség melyik pontján hová kell tekernem, ha egyszerre akarok elélvezni az mp4 kiterjesztésű Viktorral. Kezdtem belezakkanni a magányba.

A Marinszkijben töltött idő tulajdonképpen jót tett nekem. Annyira megszoktam, hogy egész nap korcsolyázókkal vagyok körülvéve, hogy felüdülésként éltem meg a táncosok társaságát. Azt hittem, vagy legalábbis abban reménykedtem, hogy senki se tudja, ki vagyok - de persze a lányok lenyomoztak az interneten, így az anonimitásomnak az első próba első szünete után már annyi volt. A korcsolyázás nem különösebben érdekelte őket, ha kérdezgettek is róla, sosem a technikai oldaláról, hanem arról, mennyire vagyok híres, lehet-e ezzel keresni, és hogy én hogyan szoktam leápolni esténként a dagadt bokámat, meg mit csinálok a betört lábujjkörmeimmel. 

Tizenhatan voltunk összesen, rajtam kívül még két fiú volt a csoportban, a többiek mind lányok, nagyjából velem egykorúak - bár ezt sohasem kérdeztem. Az egymás közti beszélgetéseikből azt hamar leszűrtem, hogy a Bolsoj felvételijére készülnek, és igazából nem is a Marinszkij táncosai, csak az iskola hallgatói. Lilja elvállalta a vizsgafelkészítésüket, elvégre nála jobban senki sem tudhatta, mit várnak el a Bolsojban a balett-növendékektől. A szünetekben Lilja gyakori pletykatéma volt - egy sűrűn lepisszegett, a ceruza alkatához képest nagyon is kalácsképű lány azt igyekezte megtudakolni tőlem, hogy hallottam-e valamit arról, hogy Lilja és Ivancsenkó között milyen viszony volt, de én csak a vállam vonogattam. Nekem még arról sem volt fogalmam, hogy Lilja és Jakov között milyen viszony lehet, pedig szinte minden nap láttam őket, együtt és külön is. 

\- Állítólag... - súgta a fülembe a lány - ...Feltsman disszidálni akart Amerikába, és Baranovszkaja megfúrta a tervet, azután váltak el.  
\- Semmit sem tudok erről, de ha tudnám se mondanám el... - morogtam, majd felpattantam a földről, és kimentem inkább az erkélyre. Ott ugyan mindenki dohányzott, de legalább nem kellett az idegesítő csacsogást hallgatnom.

A próbákat egy régi, nagypolgári lakásban tartotta Lilja és egy Batalov nevű, hasonlóan marcona és szigorú pasas. A lakás több egybenyíló, hatalmas és tágas szobából állt, az elsőt használtuk öltöző- és pihenőhelyiségnek, amiből a fürdőszoba nyílt. Két nagyobb szobát egy harmonikaszerűen záródó, jókora faajtó választott el, ami a közös bemelegítések, nyújtások és formagyakorlatok alatt mindig nyitva állt, a délutáni egyéni próbákra meg hol Lilja, hol Andrej vitt magával két-két táncost a hátsó szobába, hogy a felvételi programjukat felügyelje. A tizenhat fő épp az a létszám volt, amit két tanár folyamatos odafigyeléssel még menedzselhetett volna, ha egyikük nem lett volna egy teljesen inkompetens korcsolyázó. Azt reméltem, majd Balatov békén hagy, hiszen én nem a Bolsojba készültem, ezért fölösleges lett volna úgy tenni, mintha én is táncos lennék - de ugyanannyi figyelmet fordított rám, mint bárki másra: sőt, többet. Igen, voltak kínos pillanatok. Máshogy voltam rugalmas, mint a többiek, máshogy voltam izmos, mint a többiek. És fordítva: máshogy voltam rugalmatlanabb és gyengébb. Nem kivételezett velem senki. Ha Lilja úgy látta, hogy komformista módon nyújtogatom a hátam, akkor rám térdelt a teljes súlyával - ami nem volt ugyan sok, de fájni azért fájt.  
\- Meg fogod még ezt köszönni nekem... - mondta mosolyogva, miközben én a fogam csikorgattam. 

Tulajdonképpen minden este meg is köszöntem neki, magamban - amikor a fáradtság úgy levert, hogy gondolkozni sem maradt erőm. 

Beka ekkor csöppent bele ebbe a tragikomédiába illő nyárba.

Lilja egyik nap a reggelinél megkérdezte, hogy idén találkozunk-e Otabekkel. Nem emlékszem, milyen szavakat használt pontosan, de talán azt kérdezte, elutazom-e Almatiba. Úgy volt, hogy igen - legalábbis előző nyáron abban állapodtunk meg, hogy én megyek el hozzá két hétre. Beka komolyan vette a meghívást, szerintem készült rá, de ugyanakkor semmi jelét nem mutatta annak, hogy haragudna rám, amikor lemondtam. Ott rontottam el, amikor Viktor meghívott az esküvőjükre, és én pökhendin kijelentettem, hogy van pénzem repülőjegyre, úgyhogy meg is vettem magamnak. Meg persze bevásároltam néhány menő cuccot a hazautazás előtt Chrissel, amikor egy napig együtt lógtunk Oszakában a gépünk indulására várva. Persze, a szponzori pénzekből és a grand prix győzelemből volt azért jövedelmem, de a nagy részét mindig hazaküldtem a papának, és tőle csak nem fogom visszakérni? Nem mertem beismerni Lilja előtt, hogy ruhákra és más szarokra vertem el a pénzt, amiből Almatiba utazhattam volna. Plusz, nem is akartam menni. Szégyelltem volna Otabek szeme elé kerülni, mert ha valaki, ő azonnal látta volna rajtam, hogy valami komoly baj van velem. 

\- Ha nem mész Kazahsztánba, akkor velem jössz Moszkvába augusztus elején... - jelentette ki egykedvűen, miközben a kétszersültjét kenegette. - Tizedike és tizennyolcadika között lesznek a felvételik, és Jakov csak huszadikán jön vissza. Legalább láthatod a nagyapádat még az évkezdés előtt.  
\- A papa Voronyezsben van a rokonainál... - biggyesztettem le a szám. Lilja kérdőn rám pillantott, de inkább nem kezdtem el neki magyarázni, hogy Voronyezsbe én nem megyek a papa után. A testvére ugyanis egy igazi boszorkány volt, szó szerint. Pókhálókat gyűjtött a fákról, meg kártyát vetett az ismerőseinek, és úgy nézett rám mindig, mintha egyenesen a túlvilágról jöttem volna. A hideg rázott tőle.  
\- Hmm, ez baj... - jegyezte meg Lilja tűnődve. - Márpedig nem maradhatsz felügyelet nélkül, valamit ki kell találnom.  
\- Tudok magamról gondoskodni... - dünnyögtem magamban, mire Lilja letette a kését a tányérja mellé.  
\- Nincs kétségem felőle, de ettől még tizenhét éves vagy, a gyámod egy másik városban, az edződ egy másik országban, és ha csak a zebrán elütnek, mert éppen a gondolataidba merülve átsétálsz a piroson, akkor mást fognak felelősségre vonni a te hülyeségedért.  
\- Ki se megyek a lakásból... - győzködtem. - Áthívom Milát.  
\- Az a lány még a macskádat se lenne képes naponta egyszer megetetni... - húzta fel az orrát, majd tűnődve hozzátette: - Hívd meg a kazah fiút.  
\- Otabek nem ér rá úgysem... - sunnyogtam, de Lilja addigra eldöntötte a fejem fölött, hogy így lesz, és kész. Elvette a telefonomat az asztalról, és hiába kiabáltam rá, felhívta Otabeket. Ott már délelőtt volt, nem reggel, és Bekának edzőtermi napja, úgyhogy azonnal felvette, és a fülem hallatára lebeszélték, hogy Beka idejön két hétre felügyelni engem. Annyira elkeseredtem Lilja magánakcióján, hogy szóhoz sem bírtam jutni. - Ezt most miért csinálta?  
\- Mert nem süllyedhetsz még mélyebbre az önsajnálatban... - szinte ledobta a telefont az asztalra, nem is letette. - Engem nem érdekel a szerelmi életed, de a szakmai életed annál inkább. És ha azt látom, hogy az előbbi az utóbbi rovására megy, akkor közbe fogok lépni. Felejtsd el Viktort. Az a hajó elment. Menj társaságba, szórakozz, beszéld ki magad azzal, akiben megbízol, korcsolyázz örömből. És ezzel be is fejeztem. Ne kelljen megint fejmosást tartanom neked. Úgy szeretlek, mint a fiamat, de ettől még nem leszek az anyád. Fejezd be a grépfrútodat, aztán indulás próbálni. 

Döbbenten néztem Liljára: az arca egészen kipirosodott, mintha dühös lett volna rám - soha korábban nem láttam még dühösnek, ezért nem lehettem biztos benne. 

\- Nem érti, ugye? - sütöttem le a szemem, és néztem kétségbeesetten a tányéromat. - Nem akarom, hogy Otabek így lásson. Azonnal le fogja vágni, hogy mi történt.  
\- Úgy tudom, ő a legjobb barátod... - jegyezte meg Lilja hidegen, majd a kétszersültjét a szemetesbe söpörte, és széles gesztusokkal elkezdte elmosni a tányérját. - Ha ez így van, nincs okod szégyenkezni előtte.  
\- De szerelmes belém... - mondtam ki először hangosan is a tényt, amitől jobban rettegtem abban a pillanatban, mint bármi mástól.  
\- Akkor még egyszerűbb a dolgod... - mondta Lilja nekem háttal, a mosogató fölé hajolva. - Ha szeret, akkor úgyis hazudni fog magának veled kapcsolatban. Te meg egyszerűen csak rábólintasz, más dolgod nincs is.  
\- Maga annyira kegyetlen tud lenni, Lilja Mihajlovna... - csóváltam meg szomorúan a fejem, Lilja pedig hátranézett a válla fölött, és a lehető leginkább magától értetődő hangsúllyal kijelentette:  
\- Nem kegyetlen vagyok, hanem túlélő. Nem okozok senkinek indokolatlan fájdalmat, de legkevésbé magamnak nem. Azt hittem, egyívásúak vagyunk.  
\- Én is azt hittem... - szusszantam fel, és a fél grépfrútom úgy bámult vissza rám, mintha ő akarna felfalni engem. Nem bántam volna. 

Persze tudtam, hogy Liljának igaza van - és én is éreztem, hogy ez nem én vagyok, én nem ilyen vagyok. Jurij Pliszeckij az Orosz Jégtigris, nem valami nyámnyila kis jégtáncos fiúka, akit egy kis szerelmi bánat lever a lábáról. Lilja annyira pontosan és kíméletlenül definiálta a helyzetemet, amikor azt mondta, hogy "az a hajó elment", hogy ez lehetett volna akár az új mantrám is. Viktor elment, nem fog visszajönni soha többé. Csak versenyeken fogom látni, ahogy a japán malaca elé tartja a papírzsepis dobozt, meg csókolgatja a jegygyűrűt a kezén, hogy szerencsét hozzon neki. Talán könnyebb lesz úgy tovább lépni, gondoltam magamban, ha nem látom, nem hallok felőle. Már jól van, fel fog épülni, nem halt meg, talán nem marad vissza semmi a balesetéből - de ha így is van, már nem az én gondom, nem nekem kell foglalkoznom vele. Ez a hajó már elment. Réges-rég elment. Meddig akarok még tovább integetni utána? 

Lilja felnyitotta a szemem, és képes voltam egy időre félretenni az aggályaimat. Beka szeret engem, törődik velem, Lilja egyetlen füttyentésére máris itt terem, hogy velem lehessen. Bekát boldoggá tenné, ha viszonoznám az érzéseit. És végső soron nincs ebben semmi bonyolult, gondoltam magamban. Én is szeretem őt, nagyon jó barátom, sőt, a legjobb barátom, aki mindig mellettem állt, és sosem tett fel kínos kérdéseket. Szuper teste van, és a maga keverék-egzotikus módján elég jóképű is. Abszolút menő a stílusa, imádom az oldalt felnyírt haját, és a zenéket, amiket hallgat. Erre gondoltam egész reggel, miközben a buszon a próbaterem felé tartottunk Liljával. Elkezdtem magam szisztematikusan rábeszélni Otabekre. 

Kaptam pénzt, hogy vegyek egy felfújható vendégmatracot, és egy bevásárlólistát, ami nemhogy két hétre, de két évre is elegendő lett volna beosztással. Lilja annyi cuccot írt fel, hogy egyszerre nem is tudtam hazacipelni, kétszer kellett fordulnom - másodjára már csak a mirelit zöldbabos zacskókért és a fagyasztott gyümölcsökért. A kassza felé menet egyszerre csak beugrott, hogy valami nem volt a listán, és odafordultam a sebtapaszos meg tamponos sorra, hogy megkeressem az óvszereket. Soha nem vettem még óvszert, ami tizenhét és fél évesen sokkal kínosabbnak és zavarbaejtőbbnek érződött, mint odavinni a kasszához. A pénztárosnőnek a szeme se rebbent, amikor a doboz XL-es óvszert és a flakon síkosítót átpakolta egyik kosárból a másikba, majd unott arccal elhadarta a végösszeget. Most már fel voltam készülve mindenre, és elkezdhettem izgulni.

Nem mintha Bekával nem csináltunk volna már korábban ezt-azt. Többször is csókolóztunk, és bostoni VB után kicsit egymásba is gabalyodtunk a szobájában, egy eléggé forró hangulatú petting erejéig, csak kezek bevonásával - Beka még nagyon le se mert nézni közénk. Én azért odanéztem, azért is tudtam, hogy a normál méretű óvszerrel valószínűleg gondok lennének. Azért vehettem volna mégiscsak kétfélét, gondoltam magamban, miközben hazafelé sétáltam a bevásárlószatyrokkal a vállamon. Mi van, ha fordítva fogjuk csinálni? Vagy ha Beka nem is akarja... Még mindig nem voltam biztos benne, hogy mit akar tőlem, és szerintem ő sem tudta. Az egy dolog, hogy szeretsz valakit. Az egy egészen más dolog, hogy vonzónak találod, hogy meg akarod érinteni, markolni, szagolni, harapni. Az meg megint egy más kérdés, hogy mire számíthat két élsportoló, akik három időzónára élnek egymástól, és évi négy-öt versenyen tudnak csak találkozni. Egy barátságot fenn lehet tartani ekkora távolságról, de egy kapcsolatot? És ha lehet is, mi szükség rá? 

A kétségeim abban a pillanatban oszlottak el, amikor kimentem Otabek elé a reptérre, és megláttam, ahogy verejtéktől csillogó homlokkal kijön a kapun, egyik kezében sporttáskával, a másikban a bukósisakjával. Kénytelen voltam elmosolyodni. Miből is gondoltam, hogy ki fogja bírni motorozás nélkül két hétig? 

Egy szót sem szólt, amikor megállt előttem, és én sem szóltam egy szót sem, csak elvigyorodtam és megöleltem. Már magasabb voltam nála, könnyedén átértem a vállait. A tenyere forró volt az átizzadt hátamon, ahogy a pólón keresztül hozzám ért - ő persze bőrdzsekiben jött, magán hozta el inkább, és nem a kezében. Ahogy a vállához ért az arcom, éreztem, hogy finom bőr-, és enyhe dohányszaga van. Beka nem cigizett ugyan, de a barátaival szoktak vízipipázni, azt érezhettem rajta. És a reggeli tusfürdője maradékát. Valahogy eddig sosem figyeltem fel erre. 

És valahogy minden leegyszerűsödött és elcsendesedett abban a pillanatban. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tudom, nagyon sokára jött. Ötvenszer átírtam, kijavítottam, átgondoltam. Szerintem ez így most vállalható lett.  
> Az sx majd a következő fejezetben, igyekszem azon kevesebbet tökölni. Bár úgyse olvassa már a kutya se, és aki igen, az már úgyis elfelejtette az előzményeket :) 
> 
> Azért a maradék kivételnek jó olvasást kívánok. A kommenteket szeretem, és nagyon boldoggá tesznek.


	17. XIII.

Amikor bemondják, hogy kérik a második blokk versenyzőit a jégre, és hat perc bemelegítés következik, elkezdek remegni. Mi bajom van? Sosem ilyenkor szoktam izgulni. Ez csak a rövidprogram, vagy négyszázszor elpróbáltam, de az is lehet, hogy ezerszer, ráadásul a mezőny a zsebemben van, én ma itt nem veszíthetek. Mégis félek, és magam sem tudom, hogy mitől. 

A tegnapi sorszámhúzáson én kaptam az egyest - az a szerencseszámom. A két blokk között nem szokták letolni már a jeget, de ha hetedikként kell futnom, akkor még mindig relatíve sima a felülete. Nem szeretek rámenni mások nyomaira - néha azért én is megérzem, és előfordulhat olyan, hogy néha egy ugrás múlik rajta. Nem az én szintemen, de előfordulhat. 

Lilja segít lehúzni a melegítő fölsőmet - lehet, már legközelebb nem az S-es méretűt fogom megrendeltetni. A Koreában végigedzett nyár után megvállasodtam, erősebb lett a mellkasom és a hátam is. Soha nem voltam még ennyire izmos, amióta csak versenyezni kezdtem, és a kűrruhám is kicsit szorít. Elasztikus a felső része, de valahogy nem kellemesen húzódik, ahogy megmozgatom benne magam. A többiek már a jégen róják a köreiket, amikor én még mindig az élvédőimmel bénázom.   
\- Jurij! - dörren rám Lilja, és a hangja átrángat a valóságba. A szemébe nézek, és egyszerre rájövök, hol vagyok. 

Beka nincs itt. Nincs itt, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy lát engem, és azon tanakodik, mi ütött belém. Azt szívja a fogai között, hogy  _gyerünk, Jura,_  szinte hallom a fülemben, ezért tulajdonképpen itt sem kell lennie velem. Úgyis tudom, hogy velem van.

Hat perc a jégen. Minden gondolat tőmondatokra egyszerűsödik a fejemben. Keresem magamban a dühöt, valami miatt szeretnék dühös lenni, mert tudom, hogy dühösen jobban korcsolyázom, az adrenalin tovább spannol. De nem érzek dühöt, csak valami furcsa, megmagyarázhatatlan izgatottságot. Utoljára akkor éreztem így magam, amikor először levetkőztem Otabek előtt. 

Ez volt a célom végig, ezt az érzést kerestem: le akartam mezteleníteni magam előtte, és megmutatni mindazt, ami legbelül vagyok; hogy azt ölelje át, hogy azt szeresse. De amikor elkezdtem erre a két programra edzeni, még máshogy képzeltem: azt hittem, a döntőn fogja majd először látni, élőben, és ott áll majd a palánk mellett, miközben belekezdek a táncba. Fogalmam sincs, miért, de amikor felszálltam a Seattle-be tartó gépre, valamiért az ugrott be, hogy nem leszek ott a GP döntőn. Hogy valami történni fog. Elrontom vajon az Axelt? Akkorát tanyázom, hogy felállni sem bírok majd? Lesérülök vajon? 

Az utolsó csepp a pohárban Beka telefonja volt szerda este, az étterem parkolójában. Nem akarok tovább várni a vallomásommal, mert ki tudja, elmondhatom-e még valaha. Nincs idő, már csak három perc a bemelegítésből, de még mindig nem tudom, képes vagyok-e rá. Talán könnyebb, hogy nincs itt, és nem kell a szemébe néznem, amikor lejövök a pályáról. Talán nem is örülne neki, ha belekényszeríteném őt egy ilyenfajta nyilvánosságba.

Nem ugrom, tartalékolom az erőm. Guang Hong elhúz mellettem, és ugrik egy kvad Salt, ingatagon érkezik le, de maga az ugrás szép. Már ő sem kezdő, már ő is fáradt ennyi év után, és talán azt latolgatja, idén összejön-e neki a grand prix döntőn a bronzérem, vagy ismét a Kvadkirályok fogják leosztani egymás között a helyezéseket. Egy perc van hátra, a fejem zajos, tele vagyok kétséggel, és megérkezik a düh is: a düh, amit afölött érzek, hogy én nem ilyen vagyok, én nem vagyok ilyen gyenge és ütődött, én tudok és bírok koncentrálni arra, amit csinálok. 

A többiek levonulnak a pályáról. Odasiklom Lilja mellé, hátha akar még mondani valamit útravalóul - annyiszor csináltuk ezt már végig, negyvenszer, ötvenszer, és sosem éreztem magam még ennyire elveszettnek. A szemembe néz, és szerintem látja rajtam a pánikot: Jakov nincs itt, de ha itt lenne, már azt üvöltözné, ne szerencsétlenkedjek.  
\- Szoros a rögzítésed? - kérdezi Lilja, én pedig hevesen bólintok. - A ruhád kényelmes?   
Megrázom a fejem. Lilja elhúzza a száját. Ezen most már nem segíthetünk.   
\- Csináld úgy, ahogy edzésen csináltad... - biccent végül, én pedig meghallom a nevemet. 

Még az üdvözlőkörömről is elfeledkezem - egyszerűen csak odasiklom a pálya közepére, és felveszem a kezdő pozíciót. Veszek egy mély lélegzetet, és kifújom. Lehunyom a szemem, és várom, hogy megszólaljon a zene. 

 

* * * 

 

Lilja ugyanaznap reggel indult Moszkvába, amikor Otabek megérkezett délután, akár integethettek is volna egymásnak a levegőben, de így legalább találkozniuk nem kellett. Elképzeltem, hogy Otabek illedelmesen bejön a lakásba, leveszi a cipőjét, és udvarol kicsit Liljának. Nem mintha Beka tudott volna udvarolni. Hozott ugyan ajándékot, egy nagyon ízléses, hosszúkás dobozt bársonyszalaggal átkötve, amin valami kazah dizájner logója díszelgett, de szerintem örült neki, hogy nem személyesen kell odaadnia. Volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy nemigen akart Lilja szeme elé kerülni. 

\- Mit vettél neki? - kérdeztem, miközben a dobozt forgattam a kezeim között. Beka elvette tőlem, és az ablakom mellett álló antik komód tetejére tette, egy négyágú réz gyertyatartó és egy kristály bonbonier mellé. A szobámban igazából a ruháimon kívül semmi sem volt az enyém, és a legkevésbé sem tükrözte az ízlésemet, de ez együtt járt Lilja vendégszeretetével.   
\- Egy sálat... - felelte Beka, majd alaposan körülnézett a szobámban. - A macska hol van?   
\- A macska egy rohadt dög, és Lilja olvasófotelében alszik, szokás szerint... - dohogtam, majd átvágtam a nappalin, és benyitottam Lilja hálószobájába. Potya még a fejét se emelte fel az érkezésemre, és durmolt tovább egy bordó bársonypárnán, amit állítom, hogy nem is ő sajátított ki, hanem Lilja direkt neki ajándékozta. Bár Lilja folyamatosan azt hangoztatta, hogy nem szereti a macskámat, valószínűleg jobban bánt vele, mint én, mert Potya most már jobban ragaszkodott hozzá, mint hozzám. Mivel etethette vajon? 

Otabek odament a fotelhoz, és letérdelt mellé, majd óvatosan megsimogatta Potya fejét. A kislány már korántsem volt olyan virgonc, mint amikor megvettem, és a nap huszonnégy órájából többnyire tizennyolcat átaludt. Otabek simogatására azért felemelte a fejét, és élvezkedve ráhunyorgott, majd dorombolva bújt a tenyerébe. Párszor már irigyeltem a macskámat a jó sorsáért, de sosem annyira, mint abban a pillanatban, amikor láttam, Otabek milyen gyengéden ér hozzá, és hogyan simít végig a fején. Vajon ha megkérném rá, tűnődtem, az én hajamat is így cirógatná? 

Kerestem vele a kontaktust. Felajánlottam neki, hogy jöjjön át hozzám az ágyra aludni, és hagyja a fenébe a vendégmatracot, de Beka közölte, hogy jó lesz neki ott is. Minél inkább igyekeztem közel férkőzni hozzá, "véletlenül" hozzáérni a kezéhez vagy a lábához, Beka annál inkább próbált kitérni előlem. Reggel persze morgott, amikor a légmatractól fájó háttal felkászálódott a földről, de a megjegyzésemre, miszerint én felajánlottam az ágy másik felét, már nem szólt semmit. Olyan érzésem volt, mintha visszatértünk volna oda, ahonnan másfél évvel ezelőtt elindultunk: már csak haverok voltunk, edzőtársak, barátságos ellenfelek. Mintha a VB utáni éjszaka meg sem történt volna, mintha a tavaly nyári csókunk meg sem történt volna. Mintha nem virrasztott volna velem a kórházban, amikor Viktor balesete után a folyosón ültem és remegtem hajnalig... 

Vagy mintha már nem akarna tőlem semmit. Ez a gondolat rémisztett meg a legjobban. Én most már készen álltam rá, hogy átlépjek azon a bizonyos képzeletbeli a határvonalon, a barátság és a párkapcsolat között. De lehet, hogy túl sokáig húztam ezt az egészet? 

Liljának fura humorérzéke volt, vagy csak nagyon szerencsétlenül tapintott rá mások érzékeny pontjaira, mert találtunk egy borítékot a hallban az asztalon, egy üveg levélnehezék alá becsúsztatva. Lilja elegáns kézírásával csak annyi volt ráírva: „ _Érezzétek jól magatokat”._  Egy csomó bankjegy volt benne - gondolom, ellentétben a konyhaszekrényben és az íróasztalfiókjában hagyott pénzzel, ezt zsebpénznek szánta -, és két belépőjegy a Marinszkijbe, a  _Turandot_  főpróbájára.  Ja, persze, lépjek tovább Viktoron, könnyű azt mondani... még jó, hogy az Operák Könyvét nem készítette ki az éjjeliszekrényemre, hogy lefekvés előtt azt olvasgassam! 

Otabek látta ugyan, ahogy fancsali fejet vágok, de nem kérdezett semmit. Rápillantott a jegyekre, és magában valószínűleg levonta a következtetést, hogy utálom az operát. Ami tulajdonképpen stimmelt. 

\- Hol ülünk? - kérdezte, mire én megráztam a fejem.  
\- Nem megyünk el. Ez egy rossz vicc.   
\- Engem lehet, hogy érdekelne... - mondta óvatosan, mintha attól tartana, hogy egy ilyen kijelentésért nekiesek. Nem tévedett sokat.  
\- Most komolyan?! - meg sem próbáltam nem grimaszolni. - Puccini? Komolyan? 

Beka megvonta a vállát.  
  
\- Mindenféle zenét szoktam hallgatni... - zárta rövidre a magyarázkodást.   
\- Akkor elmehetsz nélkülem... - dobtam a jegyeket az asztalra. Otabek előtt nem kellett megjátszanom magam, és nem volt szükség fölösleges udvariaskodásra.   
\- Nem hagylak egyedül, megígértem Lilja Baranovszkajának - jelentette ki a szokásos, érzelemmentes hangján. - Ha nem akarsz jönni, akkor én se megyek. Kibírom.  
Otabek szemébe néztem, és persze azt láttam, amit nem akartam látni: hogy teljesen komolyan gondolja.   
\- A kurva életbe... - dohogtam magamban. - Akkor menjünk el. Tökmindegy.

Délelőttönként korcsolyáztunk, délután az edzőteremben futottunk és erősítettünk, és esténként sétálni mentünk a városban, elnyaltunk egy fagyit, összefutottunk Milával és a barátnőivel - mert nekem nem voltak barátaim, és épp azt a korszakomat éltem, amikor Grosáékkal nyomulni cikinek számított. Egyszerűen ők már túl öregek voltak az ízlésemnek... és persze tudtam, hogy Beka jól kijön velük, márpedig minél több időt töltöttünk társaságban, annál kevesebb időt töltöttünk egymással. Kezdtem úgy érezni, hogy tényleg csak gardedámnak jött, és különösebben nem is örül annak, hogy velem kell töltenie az időt. Egy pillanatra még a pánik is elöntött: mi van, ha tud Viktorról? Ha miatta viselkedik ilyen távolságtartóan? 

Aznap, amikor a Marinszkijbe készültünk, a feszültséget már tapintani lehetett volna közöttünk - én legalábbis így éreztem, Beka viszont nemigen törődött vele. Kölcsönkért tőlem egy nyakkendőt - én felvilágosítottam, hogy semmi szükség rá, a fekete farmer és az ing bőven megteszi, ez még csak a főpróba úgyis, tele lesz ázsiai turistákkal, akik majdhogynem strandpapucsban ülnek majd be az operára. Úgyhogy lemondott a nyakkendőről, és relatíve civilzált casualben sétáltunk át a színházba. 

Bár kicsit mellélőttem az öltözködésünkkel, mert az emberek többsége kisestélyiben és öltönyben jelent meg, szerencsére senki sem ismert meg minket, és mi sem láttunk ismerőst - ráadásul a jegyünk is a második erkélyre szólt, így legfeljebb a jegyszedőt zavarta, hogy hogy nézünk ki. Otabeket tényleg érdekelte a darab, és olyan koncentrált figyelemmel nézte a színpadot, hogy egy negyed óra elteltével rájöttem: jobban teszem, ha én is az előadást nézem a profilja helyett. Persze ismertem a darab történetét, és tudtam, ki kicsoda; Jakov azt is a fejembe verte, hogy Turandot drámai szopránja a legnehezebben kiénekelhető ária az operatörténetben, de magamtól sosem hallgattam végig még az egész művet - ahogy azon sem gondolkoztam el mélyebben, hogy tulajdonképpen mi is a mondanivalója. Hirtelen úgy éreztem, hogy tökéletesen tudok azonosulni Turandottal: ő is a saját életét akarja élni, büszkén és egyedül, de amikor találkozik végre valakivel, aki igazán ismeri őt, és aki a bizalmát ajánlja fel neki, képessé válik arra, hogy megnyíljon.

Lilja Baranovszkaja a legelvetemültebb, legravaszabb boszorkány a világon. Amikor a zárójelenetben a kórus a visszatérő Nessun dorma dallamot kezdte énekelni, nekem még a könnyem is eleredt. És ez volt az egyetlen pillanat, pont ez az egy, amikor Otabek levette a szemét a színpadról, és kíváncsian felém fordult, mintha csak azon tűnődne: vajon mi ütött belém? Igaziak ezek a könnyek?

A hazaúton csöndben sétáltunk egymás mellett, és engem ez a csönd egyre jobban nyomasztott - de nem tettem szóvá, nem ott, a nyílt utcán. A lámpák sárgás fényében zavart bogarak röpködtek a fejünk fölött: Beka zsebre tett kézzel ment mellettem, én az oldaltáskám pántjába kapaszkodtam. És mivel evidenciákról nem beszélünk, Beka nem tette szóvá, hogy elsírtam magam az opera végén, én pedig nem kérdeztem meg tőle, hogy neki hogy tetszett.

Majdnem nem tudtunk bemenni a lakásba, úgy remegett a kezem. Két kulcsa volt az ajtónak, egy alsó, és egy felső szárnyas kulcs, amit mindig másodjára nyitottam ki, mert az fogta oda az ajtót a keretéhez, de most valamiért elbénáztam a sorrendet, az ajtó kicsit, talán csak millimétereket, de elmozdult a tokjában, és az alsó zár egyszerűen nem akarta megadni magát. A végén Beka megsajnált, elvette tőlem a kulcscsomómat, és két másodperc alatt megoldotta a problémát. 

A macskának jó érzéke volt hozzá, hogy a legrosszabbkor bukkanjon fel - Otabek felvette, Potya először csak megölelte, aztán a vállára mászott, én pedig ebből tudtam, hogy valószínű tele az alomtálcája, máskülönben nem fordulna hozzánk, alantas rabszolgáihoz. Kitakarítottam neki, friss vizet tettem a tálkáiba - kettőbe rögtön, mert az egyiket rendszeresen kilötykölte, amikor mohó volt, és belelépett a mancsával -, és mire megcsörrent a kezemben a tápos doboz, ő már ott is termett a lábamnál: a kajánál még Otabek se érdekelte jobban.

Megmostam a kezem, azután visszamentem a szobámba: Otabek addigra már lecsertélte a farmerét melegítőnadrágra, és leült a földre elvégezni az esti nyújtásait - a telefonja a szőnyegen feküdt mellette, és halkan szólt belőle a Turandot nyitánya. Annyi hely nem volt a padlón, hogy én is mellé üljek, ezért inkább csak zavartan babráltam mindenfélével, ami a kezem ügyébe akadt - utoljára pont Lilja ajándékának dobozával a komód tetején.   
-  Beka? - kérdeztem halkan, neki háttal állva, de azért éreztem, hogy megtorpan az éppen aktuálisan végzett mozdulatban. - Haragszol rám valamiért? 

Otabek kiegyenesedett, de még mindig széles terpeszben voltak a lábai. Nem néztünk egymás szemébe: én a komód fölötti tükörből láttam csak, ahogy kihúzza a derekát, és a telefonját nézi a szőnyegen.   
\- Nem haragszom... - mondta komolyan - ...csak nem értelek. 

Megfordultam, és a komódnak támaszkodva figyeltem, ahogy gyémántülésbe helyezkedik, a talpait egymáshoz érinti, és kissé tanácstalanul felpillant rám. A tekintetében azt láttam, hogy talán kérdés nélkül vár tőlem válaszokat - de a kérdést nem tudtam kiolvasni a gondolatai közül. 

\- Amióta csak itt vagyok, úgy törleszkedsz hozzám, mint a macskád... - mondta szárazon, minden vádaskodástól és indulattól mentesen. - Ami tulajdonképpen jól is esne, ha nem érezném ennyire kelletlennek a jelenlétem.   
\- Nem kelletlen a jelenléted... - rázom meg a fejem.   
\- Azok után, hogy különösebb indok nélkül lemondtad a közös nyaralást nálunk? És most is a koreográfusod hívott fel, hogy jöjjek el ide, mert nem akar két hétre egyedül hagyni?   
\- Jó, sajnálom, egy szar alak vagyok! - csaptam bele az öklömet a komód fiókjának lapjába, és idegesen beletúrtam a hajamba.  
\- És azt hiszed, ennyivel lezárhatod a dolgot? Hogy egy szar alak vagy?! - emelte fel Otabek a hangját. - Ez még tőled is harmatgyenge kifogás. Miért nem mondod meg az igazat?

Eszembe jutott, amit Lilja tanácsolt, az önvédelem jegyében, és hiába gyűlöltem magam érte, de nem láttam más utat, mint megfogadni a tanácsát, és féligazságokat hazudni - ha nem is feltétlen Otabek szemébe, mert nem néztem rá, de kikerülhetetlenül neki célozva:   
\- Az igazság az, hogy... nem bírtam nemet mondani Viktornak, amikor megkért, hogy legyek a tanúja... és valami idióta önérzetességből nem voltam hajlandó elfogadni azt sem, hogy kifizesse a repjegyem. Szóval elvertem egy kisebb vagyont rá, és ráadásként, amikor ott voltam Hasetsuban, és közölte, hogy soha többé nem jönnek vissza Oroszországba és amerikai állampolgárságért folyamodnak, én... - megráztam a fejem, ahogy elcsuklott a hangom - ...annyira kiakadtam, hogy az utolsó nap Oszakában Chrissel elvásároltam a maradék zsebpénzemet is. És csak a repülőn gondoltam végig, hogy mekkora idióta vagyok... a papától meg nem akartam kérni, ha már odaadtam neki a nagy részét annak, amit a GP döntőért kaptam. Úgyhogy jött az instant lelkifurdalás, és nem mertem megmondani neked, hogy elköltöttem azt a pénzt, amit Almatira tettem félre. Mert a végén képes lettél volna venni egy repjegyet nekem, és azt mondtad volna, hogy úgyis nálatok alszom és eszem, és nem kell költenem semmire...  
\- Körülbelül... - jegyezte meg pikírten Otabek.   
\- És aztán eszembe jutott, hogy meghívlak inkább én, de azt se akartam, hogy te verd magad költségekbe miattam, mert nem tudtam, hogy Lilja megengedte-e volna, hogy itt lakj, meg azért a repjegy meg a kaja az neked is ugyanannyiba kerül, mint nekem került volna... és furdalt a lelkiismeret, mert megígértem, hogy idén én látogatlak meg...   
\- Úgyhogy eldöntötted anélkül, hogy megbeszélted volna velem, hogy túl drága lenne találkoznunk a nyáron, és megpróbáltad elsunnyogni a dolgot... - bólintott Beka, nekem pedig elakadt a szavam.

A felét sem vallottam be az ellene elkövetett vétkeimnek. A negyedét se. De Beka valamiért ennek ellenére sem tűnt dühösnek vagy csalódottnak - mintha számított volna minderre, vagy még többre is. Ettől csak még érdemtelenebbnek éreztem magam a figyelmére és a megértésére. Bekának fogalma sem lehetett arról, hogy mekkora gennyláda vagyok, és mennyire vagyok önző, és nem egyszerűen azért, mert elfogadott engem olyannak, amilyen vagyok... hanem mert meg sem volt képes látni bennem a rosszat. Azt hiszem, abban a pillanatban döbbentem csak rá igazán, hogy mennyire szerethet engem.   
\- Sajnálom... - sütöttem le a tekintetem. Ez legalább igaz volt. 

Beka felkelt a szőnyegről, és tanácstalanul megállt előttem: nem tudta, közelebb jöjjön-e, a szemembe akarjon-e nézni. Én sem tudtam. 

\- Azt hittem, vagyunk annyira jó barátok, hogy az ilyesmit őszintén meg tudjuk beszélni egymással... - jegyezte meg szomorúan, és különös mód ebben sem volt más mögöttes tartalom, csak a puszta szomorúság. Ettől kicsit kijöttem a sodromból.   
\- Mi már rég nem vagyunk barátok, Beka... - jelentettem ki, majd vettem egy mély levegőt. Otabek ekkor kérdőn felém pillantott, én viszont nem bírtam állni a tekintetét. - Már túl vagyunk ezen egy ideje.   
\- Azt hittem, csak én vagyok túl ezen... - harapta el a száját, és nem bírtam eldönteni, hogy ezt most helyzetkomikumnak szánta-e, mindenesetre rögtön hozzáfűzött volna valami mentegetőzést, mire én egy pillanat alatt elhallgattam.  
\- A kurva életbe, Beka, szerinted mit csináltunk a VB után? - grimaszoltam. - Gondolod, az nekem nem jelentett semmit?   
\- Nem tudom... - csóválta meg a fejét. - Jelentett?   
\- Ne baszd fel az agyam, mert nagyon megbánod! - szorultak ökölbe a kezeim, és egy oktávot ugrott felfelé a hangom, ahogy igyekeztem nem kiabálni. - Azt hiszed, minden barátommal együtt szoktam recskázni versenyek után? Nem mintha lennének rajtad kívül barátaim...  
\- Épp ezért nem mertem messzemenő következtetéseket levonni... - szusszant Otabek. - Nem akartam rád erőszakolni a saját érzéseimet, és pláne nem akartam belemagyarázni semmit a viselkedésedbe. Főleg mert én még márciusban is úgy éreztem, hogy te... még mindig össze vagy zavarodva, és fogalmad sincs, hogy mit akarsz.   
  
Minden hazugságomra Otabek egy igazsággal válaszolt, és az igazságai legyőzhetetlenek voltak: be kellett látnom, hogy alulmaradtam vele szemben. És az egyetlen dolgot tehettem, amit egy vesztes fél csak megtehet: kinyújtottam felé a kezem, és elismertem, hogy ő volt kettőnk közül a jobb. Nem szerettem veszíteni - melyik versenyző szeret vajon? - de az életben vannak olyan helyzetek, amikor sportszerűnek lenni, vagy annak maradni fontosabb, mint a győzelem.   
\- Tényleg össze vagyok zavarodva... - nyeltem egy nagyot. - De nem azért, mert nem tudom, mit akarok. Épp ellenkezőleg...  

Beka kíváncsian felpillantott rám, de közben el is pirult, és a szemében felcsillant valami: talán a remény fénye. Mégis, mennyire kell szeretnie ahhoz, hogy engem akarjon, minden problémámmal, dühkitörésemmel, hisztimmel, és önzőségemmel együtt? Ahogy önkéntelenül is közeledni kezdtünk egymás felé, és a karjaim szinte automatikusan mozdultak, hogy a nyaka köré fonódjanak, az övéi pedig a derekam köré, egyszerre minden nagyon világossá és egyértelművé vált. Én  _ezt_ szeretném. Ami köztünk van. Ezt választom, kettőnket választom. Ez  _jó,_  ez  _mindig_  jó volt, az első pillanattól kezdve. Ki akartam mondani, de hangok helyett csak egy csók jött ki a számon. 

De ez egy nagyon finom csók volt. Lágy és jó ízű, nem kétségbeesett, nem maró, nem fájdalmas. Gyógyír volt a lelkem összes horzsolására, és akkor is jólesett volna, ha nem lettem volna ennyire összetört. Olyan elfogadást és törődést ígért, amitől nem lettem volna képes megfosztani magam. Aztán ahogy közelebb húztam magamhoz Otabeket, egyszerre csak szétfoszlott a varázslat, és én ott találtam magam a tökhintóm romjai között, ahogy egymás szemébe bámultunk döbbenten. 

\- És... biztos, hogy ezt akarod? - kérdezte Otabek, a tőle telhető legnagyobb komolysággal.  
\- Biztos... - bólintottam, és a két tenyerem közé fogtam az arcát. - És... te...  
\- Jura... - szakított félbe, és mély levegőt vett, mintha a szavakat keresné. - Az én részemről ez sosem volt kérdéses.  Azt mondtad, időre van szükséged, és én sosem kérdeztem meg, mennyi időre. Akármennyit vártam volna rád.   
\- Sajnálom... - sütöttem le a szemem - ...hogy ennyit kellett várnod.   
\- Úgy érted, mind az elmúlt hét évet? - mosolyodott el Otabek, én pedig azt hittem, menten szörnyet halok. Hiszen ő emlékezett rám tízéves koromból, és végig én jártam a fejében, miközben azért edzett, hogy egy nap majd egyenrangú felekként találkozhassunk!   
\- Ugye nem vártál rám hét évig? - grimaszoltam, mire Beka félrepillantott.   
\- Nem, hét évig nem... - csóválta meg a fejét. - Csak azóta, hogy tavaly nyár végén először csókolóztunk. Előtte azért... voltak kísérleteim... lányokkal.   
\- Lányokkal? - nevettem fel halkan, és nem értettem, mi ütött belém. Nem akartam én gúnyolódni rajta, dehogy is! Tudtam, hogy voltak barátnői, meg még barátnőknek sem nevezhető alkalmi kapcsolatai. Engem a "kísérlet" szó döbbentett meg. Vajon Otabek mindig tudta, hogy mi ketten egyszer majd közel kerülünk egymáshoz?  
-  _Eddig_  csak lányokkal... - szusszant fel, és kicsit kipirult az arca. - Úgyhogy... ne haragudj, de... nemigen vannak tapasztalataim arról, hogy...   
\- Nekem sincsenek... - csúszott ki a számon, anélkül, hogy végiggondoltam volna, azt a bizonyos nulladik és mínusz egyedik alkalmat. És hogy a hazugságom ne tűnjön annyira magányosnak és nyilvánvalónak az éjszakai félhomályban, megtoldottam egy apró megjegyzéssel: - Majd együtt rájövünk, hogy kell csinálni. Rendben?

Szükségem volt egy újabb csókra, hogy ne lássam az arcomat tükröződni a tekintetében. 

 

* * * 

 

Általában kétfajta lelkiállapotban szoktam versenyezni: vagy a méregtől majdnem szétrobbanva, vagy kifejezetten nyugodtan, csak a testemre koncentrálva. Mindkettő működik a maga módján, mindkettővel értem már el kiemelkedő eredményeket, de azt sosem én döntöm el, melyikhez nyúljak éppen, vagy melyik kattan be az adott pillanatban. Sosem voltam az a típus, aki csak megragad egy érzést, és kűrré formálja - talán mert egy faragatlan tuskó vagyok, egy moszkvai peremlakótelepről, az anyám egy junkie volt, és talán mert még mindig nem szeretem az operákat. De ezt az egyet... ezt igen. Lenézek a jégre, és az afgán szőnyeg mintázatát látom rajta, a régi szobámból Lilja lakásán. Ott fekszik rajta Otabek telefonja, és halkan szól belőle a harmadik felvonás elejéről a kórusjelenet, és mindjárt megszólal Kalaf áriája. 

A kezdő pózom egyszerű, nincs benne semmi mesterkéltség: ott állok Otabek előtt, és a tenyereimet felcsúsztatom a vállairól a nyakára, majd az arcára. Nagyon szépek a szemei - szerintem ezt senki más nem tudja rajtam kívül, mert csak én látom ilyennek. Egzotikusak és mandulavágásúak, de nem mongoloid formájúak: ma már tudom, hogy az anyai nagyapja koreai szabadságharcos volt, aki a japánok elől menekült Kínán keresztül Kazahsztánba, tőle örökölte a vastag, acéldrót-szerű haját, és ezeket a gyönyörű, sötét szemeket. Az izomzata, az viszont egy kazah férfié: kemény kötésű, és rettentően szálkás - az évek óta tartó küzdelem eredményeként, hogy alacsonyan tartsa a testtömegét, és a tengelye ne legyen túl széles és zömök az ugrásaihoz. De nekem nagyon tetszik a mássága. Ahol én fehér vagyok, ő ott fekete, ahol én halvány rózsaszín, ő ott sötét mályvaszínű, ahol nekem szeplők ütnek át az arcomon, ő napbarnított, és ahol nekem kék erek futnak a bőröm alatt, neki vastag bőrrel fedett, csak formájában kirajzolódó erek látszanak a karján, mint az agyagos talajban húzódó repedések: inkább csak árnyékok. Ilyen erek vannak a lábain is, amiket ritkás, fekete, prémes szőr borít: versenyidőszakon kívül nem borotválja le őket, így most, az emlékemben sem. És ugyanilyen vastag erek díszítik a medencéjét és az ágyékát, közvetlenül a hasizmai alatt, mintha V-alakban elvágták volna a törzsét. Nem tudom levenni a kezem a csípőcsontjáról, annyira tetszik a formája, és a melegítőnadrág dereka enged: a gumi alá nyúlok, és végigsimítok rajta.

Az első ugrásom az Axel. Ehelyett akartam valami mást ugrani... már emlékszem, kvadot akartam. De Lilja a fejembe verte, hogy nem ugorhatok kvadot. Számít? Nem, nem számít. Az Axel a barátom, mindig is a barátom volt, de nem most, amikor Otabek nyakának olajbarna bőrét érzem a fogaim alatt. Megnyalom, aztán próbaképpen beleharapok. Sótlan íze van, és reggeli tusfürdő-íze.

Mindig azt hittem, hogy egymás vetkőztetése kínos, mert ilyet az emberek csak a filmekben csinálnak. De Otabek jobban izgul nálam, remegnek az ujjbegyei a hátamon, és úgy érzem, nekem muszáj nyugodtnak maradnom. Csak az ingje felső három gombját próbálom meg kézzel kigombolni, utána az egészet, ahogy van, áthúzom inkább a fején. A vállába beakad a ruha, aztán addig rángatom, amíg elenged. Nagyon szép teste van. Hátralépek egyet, még mindig a melegítője derekába akasztott ujjakkal, és alaposan megnézem magamnak. 

Kvad Salchow, és rá egy tripla tólúp. Majdnem tökéletes. De nem olyan tökéletes, mint Beka teste. 

Kezdünk belelendülni a táncba, és az ágyamra borulva folytatjuk. Soha ennyire hosszúnak nem tűnt még a hajam, mint most, amikor az ujjaival végigfésüli. Felbátorodom azon, ahogy a tenyere a tarkómra simul, és kíváncsian, csak a tapintásomra hagyatkozva feltérképezem azt a vékony sávot, ahol a felnyírt és a félhosszúra növesztett haja találkozik. Sokkal jobb érzés, mint amire számítottam - vajon neki is ennyire jó érzés lehet? 

Forgok. És forog velem a szoba is. Behúzom a karjaimat, egészen kicsi vagyok és védtelen: egy széles mellkas és két erős kar fog körbe. A bűvkörében forgok, és egymás körül keringünk, akár a Föld meg a Hold. 

Az emlék hirtelen ugrik egyet, amikor egyik lábról a másikra váltok: már a hátamon fekszem, Beka a lábaim között, és átkulcsolom a derekát. Nem meri betenni, még mindig, mintha attól félne, hogy azzal valami megmásíthatatlan és rettenetes dolog történik - csak az ujjait görbíti bennem, a makkja fényes és csillogó. Kinyúlok érte, és azon tűnődöm: vajon nem fáj-e neki, hogy nincs rajta fityma? Nem vált a bőre érzéketlenné? Vajon jólesne neki, amit nyújtani tudok? 

Holdakat korcsolyázom, azután egy kvad Rittberger következik. Önkéntelen mozdulatsor, egyszerűen érzem, hogy ez jön, és nem félek tőle. 

Otabek a szemembe néz, és nagyon lassan mozdul. Izzadtság gyűlik a halántékán és a mellkasa szögleteiben, annyira tág a tekintete, és annyira nem kerülheti el semmi a figyelmét... én pedig olyan szélesre tárom szét a combjaimat, amennyire csak lehet, mert máshogy nem is tudnám beljebb invitálni... máshogy talán ő sem merne beljebb merészkedni. Nagyon vigyáz rám, mindent megfontol, mindent lassan próbál ki, és az erek kidagadnak a karján és a nyaka körül. A szőnyegről Kalaf áriájának utolsó taktusai szólnak, mielőtt még a kórus belépne mellé, és ahogy az ujjai a derekamon pihennek, én rájuk fogok, és a sajátjaimmal megszorítom őket. Némán bólintok csak, amikor kérdőn rám pillant, és remélem, ennyiből is ért.

A lépéssorom következik, és a lendület egyszerűen sodor magával az utolsó forgás felé. Nem tudok ellenállni, a karjaim útban vannak, fogalmam sincs, hová tehetném őket, a lábaim pedig önálló életet élnek. Olyan, mintha együtt táncolnánk, pedig csak én vagyok most itt.

A lábam pont olyan hosszú, hogy kényelmesen át tudom vetni az egyik vállán - a másik a lepedőn hever kinyújtva. Valahogy sosem tűntem még ennyire vékonynak és gyöngének, mint most, amikor látom a keskeny térdem Otabek széles vállán, a fehér bőröm az ő tejeskávébarna bőrén. A tenyere hatalmas, ahogy a kezébe vesz: azt akarja, hogy vele együtt élvezzek el, vagy menjek el előtte, de én nem akarok: nem akarom, hogy ez a pillanat véget érjen, nem akarom elengedni. 

Még egy utolsó forgás. A lábam szinte összegabalyodik az övéivel, és olyan váratlanul élvezek el, hogy a meglepettségtől egy nem is olyan apró nyögés hagyja el a számat. Mikor történt velem mindez? Miért nem éreztem, hogy közeledik? 

Egyszerre csak a mellkasom szorítása marad velem, ahogy Otabek teljes súlyával rámnehezedik, és egy szinte fájdalmas, félig állatias hörgéssel utánam jön. Mély levegőt veszek, rögtön többet is: mert nem akarom, hogy elengedjen, és a saját gyönyörömtől is kipréselődött belőlem minden csepp oxigén. És a kórus kiénekli a Turandot utolsó hangjait is, majd eltűnik a zene a fülemből. 

A tapsra térek magamhoz, és fogalmam sincs, hogy mit csináltam két és fél percig. Rettenetesen érzem magam: mintha teljesen meztelen lennék - és zavartan az ölemre pillantok, hogy vajon elég sötét-e ahhoz a nadrágom, hogy egy esetleges folt ne látszódjon át rajta. Kínos lenne, ha úgy járnék, mint egyszer Giacometti a világos bézs kűrruhában... vajon ő minden egyes korcsolyázása alkalmával valamelyik szexuális élményére gondolt? De ha így van: én is olyan figyelmetlenül és szétszórtan korcsolyáztam vajon, mint ő szokott? Nem estem el, de ez nem jelent semmit. Milyenek voltak az ugrásaim? Vajon mit gondolt Jakov, amikor nézte a közvetítést? 

És mit gondolt Otabek? 

Odasiklom a kapuhoz, és rettegő arccal nézek Liljára: az ő tekintetéből aztán nem olvasok ki semmit. Odaadja az élvédőimet, és én szédelegve vergődöm el a kispadig: Lilja tenyere az izzadt hátamon át kellemetlen és zavaró, de érzem, hogy támogatni akar. Eszerint nagyon rossz voltam? De ha nem estem el, akkor legalább százhárom-száznégy pontot össze kellett szednem? Nem igaz? 

Liljával egymásra nézünk, és ő valami egészen váratlan dolgot tesz: megsimogatja a fejem, mintha csak egy tincset tűrne a fülem mögé, de a hajamat ő maga fonta be, az nem bomolhatott ki. A kivetítőn közben megjelennek a lassításaim, először az Axelről.  
\- Legalább látjuk, hogy min kellene javítani... - mondja halkan, majd nyel egy nagyot. - Ez a tripla Axel nem fog plusz három pontot hozni neked...   
\- Nem, ez nem... - bólintok. Kaptam már plusz hármat Axelre, de ez most tényleg nem volt olyan. És a Sal-tólúp kombó sem.   
\- Hol járt az eszed közben? - kérdezi Lilja, én pedig érzem, hogy elkezdek vörösödni, ettől pedig ő is mintha rajtakapottnak érezné magát, gyorsan hozzáteszi: - Mindegy, legalább a karjaiddal szépen dolgoztál, és a lépéssor is egészen jó volt... Meg a Rittberger... 

_110,76 pont._

Elnyílik a szám: ez több, mint amit legutóbb az olimpián kaptam. Nem egyéni rekord, de nincsenek illúzióim: az egyéni rekordomat a rövid programban sose leszek képes túlszárnyalni a mostani testemmel. De ez akkor is...

\- Egész jó pontokat kaptál... - nézi Lilja szigorúan az eredménytáblát, ahol az én nevem került legfelülre. - Na, majd ha hátramentünk, megbeszéljük ezt is. Meg a holnapot...   
\- Lilja Mihajlovna... - nézek rá kétségbeesetten, amikor a kamera már elfordul tőlünk, és nekem fel kellene állnom, hogy visszamenjek az öltözőbe, és utána interjúkat adjak a kint várakozó riportereknek. - Én... nem tudom, hogy fel tudok-e állni...

Lilja nem érti, mi bajom: nem érti, hogy nem érzem a lábaimat. Mintha nem az enyémek lennének. Mi történt velem? Aztán végül csak a vállamra teríti a dzsekimet, és én egyszerre megérzem, hogy rezeg a zsebében valami. Lilja rosszallásával mit sem törődve, kapkodva húzom el a cipzárt, és még mindig a kispadon ülve a fülemhez emelem a telefont, és döbbenen hallgatom a csöndet. Azután ugyanolyan hirtelenséggel, ahogy a pontjaim megjelentek, azt mondja egy könnyekig meghatódott, szinte remegő hang:   
_\- Szeretlek._

Ekkor pedig kitisztul minden. Újra önmagam lehetek, és újra tudom, mire kell használni a lábaimat. Ezt az egyetlen szót vártam mindvégig. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nem bétáztam, csak bénáztam, szóval ha elírás van benne, majd máskor kijavítom úgyis.  
> És itthagyom nektek Pavarottit, mert szerintem ezt az áriát még mindig ő tudja a legszebben, akkor is, ha egy egész operát nem tudott volna így végigénekelni: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fYvVRLPVcs


	18. XIV.

A két versenyszám közötti több, mint huszonnégy óra a leghosszabb idő, és a leglassabban múló is. De ennek is megvan persze a maga ritmikája. Az interjúkkal kezdődik - ami számomra nehezebb feladat, mint maga a korcsolyázás. Lilja mindig velem van, helyettem válaszol, és csak a kifejezetten nekem célzott kérdésekkel kell foglalkoznom, de a felét ezeknek is lepasszolom Liljához azzal, hogy "ezt majd az edzőm és a koreográfusom eldönti". Rémesen tehetségtelen interjúalany vagyok. Annyira kell koncentrálnom arra, hogy nehogy valami trágárság hagyja el a számat (pláne angolul!), hogy arra már alig-alig jut energiám, hogy a mondandóm tartalmára is figyeljek. 

Az interjúk után vetkőzés jön: nehéz feladat ez egyetlen embernek, de én nem szeretem, ha segítenek benne. Lilja kigombolja a ruhát a tarkómon, és ha vékony, hálós anyagú a felsőrész, akkor óvatosan legörgeti az ujjakat. A testem tapad a hideg, nyirkos izzadtságtól, a ruha addigra már belülről megszívta magát vele, és nagyon könnyű ilyenkor egy rossz mozdulattal elszakítani. A nehezebb része mégis a nadrág, és tekintettel arra, hogy egy kis penészgyűrű-szerű spermafolt ütött át az alsónadrágomon, és fogta be halványan a belső korcát a nadrágomnak, érthető okokból inkább egy vécéfülke magányában rángatom le magamról. Kifordítva teszem be a mosóhálóba, hogy a flitterek és strasszok ne essenek róla, de ezt ma már mindenképp be kell vágnom egy mosógépbe. 

Zuhanyozás közben jövök rá, hogy mennyire feszesek és merevek az izmaim, és az is csak ekkor jut eszembe, hogy nem voltam vécén a verseny óta - pedig ez mindig egy kényes pont, reggel ezért is nem ittam se kávét, se teát, és a vízzel is takarékosan bántam, mert ha egyszer a kűrruhát felvettem, abban már pisilni nem mehettem ki. Most viszont már nincs időm és lehetőségem kimenni, ezért aztán a forró zuhannyal párhuzamosan eresztem ki magam a lefolyóba - nem látja senki, és különben is, valószínűleg mindenki így csinálja.

Törölközés, melegítőbe öltözés, aztán hajszárítás - rutinos mozdulatsor a körkefével: tulajdonképpen ez is a programom része. Ekkor már nem vagyok egyedül: Viktor és Eric az ajtóban állnak, Eric már előttem lefürdött és felöltözött, a vállán lazán átdobta a korcsolyatáskáját, és indulásra készen várakozik.  
\- Még beszélnem kéne Liljával... - próbálkozom óvatosan, de Viktor szinte legyint rám.  
\- Valami sürgős telefonja jött, és kérte, hogy mondjam meg neked, hogy visszamegy a szállodába. Holnap reggel átjön a mi pályánkra megnézni az edzésedet.  
\- Mi most oda megyünk... - mosolyog Eric. - Te is jössz, ugye?  
\- Aha... - felelem unottan. - Csak majd el kell intéznem még egy telefont.

Közben elsétál mellettünk Guang Hong az edzőjével, aki rosszalló pillantással mér végig engem, azt pedig főleg, hogy Guang Hong mennyire barátságosan gratulál nekem. Tudom, hogy nagyon elszánt, és szeretne idén érmet nyerni a Grand Prix-n, de valószínűleg ő is tudja, hogy ehhez minimum csodának kell történnie. Mondjuk az idegesítő JJ megint összeomolhatna a stressztől, ahogy már annyiszor. Vagy Nathannek lehetne egy rossz napja, ahogy már annyiszor. De a bronzérem legrosszabb esetben is az enyém lesz, és nem Guang Hongé, amivel az edzője tisztában van, és ehhez mérten vakkant is oda neki valamit kínaiul; gondolom azt, hogy menjenek már. És ebben a pillanatban fut be Yuuri is, két aranyos kis szütyővel a kezében: az egyik kék alapon nyuszimintás, a másik piros alapon integető macskamintás. Ez az én kezemben landol, a másik Ericében. 

\- Tessék... - lihegi Yuuri drámaian, mintha minimum egy maratont futott volna. - Egyétek meg! Sajnos vissza kell mennem, nemsokára kezdődik a párosok közvetítése.  
\- Kösz... - vetem oda, de már a fél fejem a kis szütyőben van: gyanítom, ez egy rendes japán bentó lesz, amit csak a Katsuki-Nikiforov házban készítenek ekkora odafigyeléssel és szeretettel. És miközben a kajásdoboz elvonja a figyelmem, csak a fél szememmel látom, hogy Yuuri épp halálra ölelgeti Ericet, Eric pedig úgy lóg rajta, mint kismajom az anyján. Röpködnek a "büszke vagyok rád" és "nagyon jó voltál" és "tudtam, hogy sikerülni fog" és "ezek nagyon jó pontok" mondatok, amiknek tizenhat évesen még én is örültem volna, ha Katsudon ekkora átéléssel és törődéssel adta volna elő őket. Na jó, kit akarok becsapni? Akkor is a falra másztam volna tőle meg az érzelgősségétől. És most tulajdonképpen az is elég, hogy az ebédemről gondoskodott. Ez is több annál, mint amire számítottam. 

Majd meg kell néznem Eric programját felvételről, figyelmeztetem magam: kukán ülök mellette, miközben Viktor a teljesítményét értékeli, persze a fülem hallatára. Oda se figyelek, és igyekszem figyelmen kívül hagyni azt a tényt is, hogy most már a mezőny több, mint fele húsz év alattiakból áll, és én bizony már jócskán a vonal fölött vagyok. Ha szerencsém van, és minden jól jön össze, ott lehetek még a következő olimpián, de lehet, hogy ez, vagy a következő szezonom lesz - értékelhetően - az utolsó. Nem tudom, miért és honnan jött ez a gondolat - általában elég optimista vagyok a jövőmmel kapcsolatban, és én komolyan úgy gondoltam, hogy még harminc évesen is kvadokat fogok ugrani - ezzel még bőven van lehetőségem rekordokat dönteni. A legidősebb műkorcsolyázó az olimpiák történetében? A legidősebb műkorcsolyázó, aki kvadokat ugrik? 

Most úgy érzem, minden megváltozott. Az előadásmódomban szintet léptem, és úgy érzem, most a korcsolyatudásomban is szintet készülök lépni. Eltáncolom azt a két táncot, ami a lehető legpontosabban mutatja meg, hogy ki is vagyok én - de akkor mi marad utána? Mi marad jövőre? Az önismétlés? 

Beszélni akarok Otabekkel. Találkozni vele, megölelni, belekapaszkodni a hajába, a bőrdzsekijébe. Elmenni vele táncolni egy klubba, ahol kap egy DJ blokkot: felmászni a keverőpultjára, vagy az erősítő tetejére, egy olyan rövid forrónadrágban, ami övnek is elmenne. Felvennék egy neccharisnyát a kedvéért - tudom, hogy azt imádná. Imádna felnézni a lábaimra. Milyen lenne vajon összeköltözni úgy, hogy nem kellene versenyekre járnom? Ha csak gálákat vállalnék, és elvégeznék valami főiskolát egy edzői oklevélért? Vagy egyszerűen csak otthon főznék rá, és kitalálnám, mit akarok kezdeni az életemmel. Lenne egy külön kis hangszigetelt szobája, ahol a remixein dolgozhatna. Esetleg rávehetném arra, hogy korcsolyázzunk együtt, mint férfi páros - persze csak bemutatókon.

A hátsó ülésre telepszem be, miközben Eric Viktor mellé ül, és végigveszik azt, hogy a holnapi kűrben mire kell majd figyelnie. Én csak egy dologra figyelek: hogy ne morzsázzam össze magam, miközben a Yuuri által csomagolt magos kenyérből, light majonézből és hideg pulykából készült szendvicset majszolom. Kaptam még koktélparadicsomot is (amire szezámmagból szemeket is ragasztott, igaz, egy-kettő már leesett, így legfeljebb kalóznak menne el a többség), meg sajtkockát, mandulaszemeket, és pici főtt fürjtojásokat is, természetesen ezeknek is arca van. Hogy tudsz jóízűen megenni egy paradicsomot vagy tojást, ami a bizalma jeléül rádmosolyog? 

Másik kezemben a telefonom, és közben Otabekkel csetelek. Okszana jobban van, de az arca nagyon csúnya, még az sem kizárt, hogy plasztikára lesz szüksége, de ezt még ebben a fázisban nem tudni. Állítja, hogy az esés az ő hibája volt, mert megbicsaklott a csuklója. Mivel máris majonézes az ujjam, inkább csak olvasom, hogy Otabek mit ír, és tulajdonképpen annak is örülök, hogy nem rólam van szó. Azt most így, mások jelenlétében nehezen viselném el. Szeretnék vele négyszemközt beszélni, de ez ráér a verseny után. Még nem mutattam meg neki mindent, még tartozok neki egy vallomással, még nem teljes a kép, és szeretném, ha az egész spektrumot látná. Szeretném, ha utána személyesen találkoznánk. Lehet, nem fogom kibírni december végéig, és valahol találkoznunk kellene előbb... ha most úgysem versenyeznek Okszanával, akkor eljöhetne Amerikába is? Ott lehetne a GP döntőn, és élőben láthatná, ahogy neki korcsolyázom? 

Egyszerre csak felvillan a képernyőmön egy üzenet Liljától:  _Ne kockáztass holnap. Maradunk a 4T, 4S, és 3A-nál. Nem tesszük bele a 4 Rittbergert, mostanában a triplákat is hanyagul ugrod. Csak azért mondom, hogy el se kezdd gyakorolni. Holnap reggel megnézem. Szép voltál ma. L._

\- Nem is ugrom hanyagul a Rittbergert! - horkanok fel, és csak ekkor eszmélek rá, hogy hangosan is kimondom. Viktor hátrasandít rám a visszapillantó tükörből.  
\- Szó ami szó, szerencse, hogy a triplákat csak kombinációban ugrod, mert így el tudod kerülni, hogy recére érkezz... - jegyzi meg sima hangon.  
_\- Pofád befogod, Nikiforov..._  - vakkantok oda neki oroszul, mert rosszul esik, hogy Eric füle hallatára kritizál. Én is tudom, hogy igaza van. Liljának is. De nem kellene az edzővideóimból kiindulniuk, versenyen sose érkeztem még recére él helyett. Ha ott vagyok, az adott versenyszituációban, akkor tudok figyelni. Mindenesetre ahogy a szemei összeszűkülnek a tükörben, én gyorsan korrigálok, és angolul hozzáteszem halkan: - Bocs.  
\- Jövőre esetleg elkezdhetek edzeni én is a  _kvad loop-ra?_  - kérdezi Eric reménykedő hangon, én pedig kénytelen vagyok grimaszolni azon, hogy loop-nak hívja a Rittbergert. Persze, ma már mindenki loop-nak hívja.  
\- Az egy nagyon komplikált ugrás, Eric... - csóválja meg Viktor a fejét. - Amíg nem tökéletesítetted a 4T,-t a 4S-t és a 3A-t, addig nem megyünk tovább.  
\- Ne érezd szarul magad ettől... - nevetek fel, és megpaskolom Eric vállát az ülésen áthajolva. - Lilja ugyanezt írta nekem: hogy maradjak a három alapugrásnál. Szovjet beidegződés, hogy a biztonsági játékra gyúrnak.  
\- Te is szovjet vagy, nem? - kérdez vissza mosolyogva Eric, mire én felfortyanok.  
\- Dehogyis! Én orosz vagyok! A Szovjetuniónak 1991-ben vége lett! Az öregember, ott, melletted, na ő még szovjet baba volt! Figyelj csak, mindjárt elkezd mesélni arról, hogy jegyre lehetett kenyeret meg vodkát kapni, és télen napokra elment az áram...  
\- Az ember idővel a rossz élményeire is nosztalgiával gondol vissza... - mosolyodik el Viktor titokzatosan. - Nem igaz, Jura? 

Nem értem, mire céloz most, mert persze több mindenre is célozhat, de épp ezért elhallgatok. Lenyalogatom az ujjamról a majonézt, beletörlöm a kezem a combomon a farmerbe, majd inkább visszaírok Otabeknek. Jobb szeretnék a jó élményeimen nosztalgiázni ebben a pillanatban. 

 

* * * 

 

Bár Otabek állította, hogy Almati télen sokkal nyomasztóbb, mint nyáron, első alkalommal pont télen mentem hozzájuk látogatóba. A második szentpétervári nyarunkat tulajdonképpen végigszeretkeztük és végigfagyiztuk, egészen addig a pillanatig, amíg Lilja haza nem jött Moszkvából, és búcsút nem kellett vennünk egymástól. Utána is találkoztunk persze az őszi versenyeken kétszer - egyszer a GP egyik elődöntőjében, egyszer a döntőben -, a vasárnapi gálák után pedig akkorákat keféltünk, mintha nem is lett volna másnap. De bármennyire is hatalmas volt a viszontlátás öröme, és hiába akartam vele még több időt tölteni, valami megmagyarázhatatlan félelem töltött el, hogy most rajtam a sor, és én megyek hozzá látogatóba.

Rettegtem Otabek családjától és az otthoni viszonyaitól. Féltem, hogy látszódni fog rajtunk, hogy nem csak barátok vagyunk. Féltem, hogy valami kicsúszik majd a számon, egy óvatlan érintéssel elárulom magunkat, és kitör a fejünk felett a botrány. Más volt úgy vendégségbe menni, hogy már egy pár voltunk, mint akkor lett volna, amikor még nem volt köztünk intim kapcsolat. Én ugyan sosem éltem teljes családban, de a nagyapám így is mindig tudta, ha bánt valami, vagy ha történt valami velem. De ez csak az érem egyik oldala volt. 

A lebukásnál is jobban zavart valami, amit megfogalmazni sem tudtam magamban addig, amíg meg nem érkeztem, és Otabek értem nem jött a reptérre. A szorongató érzés végig a torkomban bujkált, mint egy sarokba szorított macska, aki megpróbál láthatatlanná válni, de valójában mindig támadásra készen várakozik, szinte várva a lehetőségre, hogy a megfelelő pillanatban megugorjon, előre a kifeszített karmaival. 

Azt sejtettem, hogy Otabek családja gazdag, de azt nem gondoltam volna, hogy  _ennyire_. A házuk akkora volt, mint egy kisebb palota: három szint plusz tetőtér, melléképületek, garázsok, kerti lak, fedett úszómedence, konditerem, szauna, és ki tudja, hány fürdőszoba összesen. Meg sem lepett ezek után, hogy állandó személyzet dolgozik a házban, aki a kertet ápolja, az ebédet főzi, ketten folyamatosan takarítanak, és valakinek fel kell tálalnia a vacsorát is... plusz a két sofőr, akiket a garázsnál láttam... te jó ég. Hová kerültem? Valami romantikus filmbe? És most jön majd az a rész, hogy mindenki sandán szemlél majd, mint a senkiházi jöttmentet, akivel udvariasan kell bánni, de aki végső soron több, mint nemkívánatos ebben a szent és sérthetetlen családi fészekben? 

Otabek egymaga lakott az egész tetőtérben, ahol "nem zavart minket senki". Amikor megkérdeztem, hol van az én vendégszobám, Otabek kifejezetten csalódottnak tűnt, amiért ezt egyáltalán felvetem.  
\- Azt hittem, velem alszol... - mondta halk, de nagyon is irritált hangon.  
\- És mi van, ha feljön a takarítónő, és azt látja, hogy az én ágyam érintetlen, a tiéd meg tocsog a spermában? - vágtam vissza nem kevésbé mogorván, mire Otabek arca elborult.  
\- Ide nem jön fel soha  _senki._  Se anyám, se a tesóm, de a legkevésbé a személyzet. Én szoktam takarítani magam után.  
\- Ezt az egész emeletet? - horkantam fel szkeptikusan.  
\- Sőt, a spermában tocsogó ágyneműt is én fogom kimosni és kiteregetni... - tette hozzá egyre mogorvábban. Igyekeztem nem felvenni a stílusát, és nyugodtabb hangon faggattam tovább:  
\- Van erre alkalmazott, és te takarítasz?  
\- Gyerekkorunktól kezdve mindig magunk takarítottuk a szobáinkat, ez volt a szabály... - vonta meg Otabek a vállát. - Azért, mert jómódban éltünk, még nem voltunk halálra kényeztetve...  
\- Nyilván... - cöcögtem. - Egy kibaszott palotában laksz!  
\- Most kérjek elnézést tőled a családom anyagi viszonyai miatt? Ez az ő pénzük, nem az enyém. Semmi közöm ahhoz, hogy a szüleim személyzetet tartanak a házban, mert nincs idejük foglalkozni ezzel... - vonta össze a szemöldökét. - Nem azért lakom otthon, mert ingyen van, és kiszolgálnak... hanem mert szeretek a családommal lenni. Van saját lakásom a városban, amit a saját keresetemből vettem, de anyámnak a szíve szakadt meg, amikor oda akartam költözni, úgyhogy inkább kiadtam és maradtam itthon. Versenyszezonban magamra vásárolok, magamra főzök, és magamnak csomagolok ebédet a pályára, ha érdekel. És utálom, hogy magyarázkodnom kell neked ezzel kapcsolatban.  
\- Ki kérte, hogy magyarázkodj? - kaptam fel a fejem. - Én csak annyit kérdeztem, hogy nem hozlak-e kínos helyzetbe a jelenlétemmel.  
\- Ha ettől tartanék, nem lennél itt - felelte fölényesen Otabek, én pedig úgy felhúztam magam, hogy legszívesebben belevertem volna az öklömet a mellébe.

Egész este duzzogtam, és valahogy nem esett jól a közelsége. Minél kedvesebb volt velem a családja, főleg a nővére, Ayda (aki szerintem tudta, mi a helyzet velünk), annál kényelmetlenebbül éreztem magam. És tudtam, hogy én vagyok a hülye, hogy velem van a baj, de nem bírtam máshogy viselkedni, egyszerűen nem ment. Máskor talán lekötött volna Otabek kis személyes zuga, ahol a CD-i sorakoztak a falon, egy kosárlabda támaszkodott egy szintetizátor-állvány lábának, és érmek lógtak három eléggé hasonló, de láthatóan más-más helyről származó Ted maci nyakában a ruháskomódja tetején... de most ezt is csak a szemem regisztrálta, a tudatom nem.

Az első közös, "szűk körben" elfogyasztott vacsoránál szembesültem aztán vele, hogy Otabek családja mennyire normális. Nagyon, nagyon,  _undorítóan_  normálisak. A szülei is már eleve gazdag családba születtek, de mindketten dolgoztak - az apja ráadásul jól menő orvos volt, és Otabek szerint szakmailag is nagyon nagy koponya, szóval nem csak beleültek a vagyonba. Otabek volt a legkisebb gyerek az öt közül, rajta kívül csak a második legfiatalabb testvére, Ayda élt otthon, már amikor nem Londonban tanult valami menő egyetemen, de Otabek anyukája megnyugtatott, hogy a hétvégi családi ebédekre Beka két bátyja és a nővére is haza szoktak látogatni, a saját családjukkal egyetemben. És én ezzel nem akartam szembesülni. A magam diszfunkcionális módján a családi idilljük egy görbe tükröt tartott elém, amiben csak egyre torzabbnak láttam magam. A csóró moszkvai proli gyerek voltam, talán még a saját drogos anyám se tudta pontosan az apám kilétét; a nyugdíjas, nyolc általánost végzett nagyapám nevelt, a szám mocskos, ráadásul meleg vagyok. Sosem éreztem még ennyire tisztán azt, hogy mennyire rossz hatással lehetek Otabekre... hogy beszennyezem őt magammal. 

Persze Otabek sem volt szent, már azelőtt sem, hogy találkoztunk volna. Valószínűleg ha nem lett volna két sikeres, normális, családos bátyja, akik egyetemet végeztek és civil karriert futottak be, akkor az ő esetében sem tolerálták volna el, hogy hivatásos sportoló legyen, és mellette arról ábrándozzon, hogy később majd DJ-ként keresi majd a kenyerét, valami menő földközi-tengeri szórakozóhelyen. De az is lehet, hogy tévedek, és valójában annyira szerették Otabeket, hogy bármilyen döntését elfogadták volna, bármilyen választását... még talán engem is.

Az édesanyja azonnal lehengerelt a szeretetével és a figyelmével. Úgy ugrált körbe, mintha én valamiféle díszvendég lennék a házukban - minimum egy olimpikon, de inkább egy miniszteri küldött, vagy más diplomata. Az édesapja ugyancsak őszinte érdeklődéssel fogadott, és sokat kérdezgetett a korcsolyával kapcsolatban. Megkérdezte azt is, hogy ki a jobb korcsolyázó kettőnk közül, mire Otabek gondolkodás nélkül rávágta, hogy "Jura", én pedig szintén gondolkodás nélkül rávágtam, hogy "én". Mindez ráadásul hajszálpontosan egyszerre történt. Otabek és a családja jóízűen nevettek az incidensen, Otabek még meg is érintette a hátam finoman, hogy jelezze: nem rajtam nevetnek, csak a helyzet abszurditásán, de én el tudtam volna süllyedni a föld alá. Minden másodpercben figyelnem kellett magamra, hogy ne bújjon belőlem elő a proli gyerek, akinek muszáj volt elsőként és a legnagyobb húst kivennie az asztalnál, mert megszokta, hogy mindenért meg kell küzdenie, és senki sem törődik vele, ha ő nem törődik magával. Feszengtem a vacsoraasztalnál, hogy biztosan jól tartsam az evőeszközt, és nehogy kiszaladjon a számon valami trágárság. Én nem illettem ide. És egyre jobban bőszített a saját ide-nem-illőségem ténye.

\- A te családod vallásos, Jurij? - kérdezte Otabek édesapja, kizökkentve ezzel a csirkehús miszlikbe cincálásának folyamatából. A tányérom úgy nézett ki, mint egy baromfiudvar, ahová beszabadult egy csapat róka.  
\- Apa, ne már... - csóválta meg Otabek a fejét. - Miért kell...  
\- Nem téged kérdeztelek... - dorgálta le az apja. - Szóval? Ortodoxok vagytok?  
\- Nekem igazából csak egy nagyapám van, ő az egyetlen élő családtagom... - emeltem fel a tekintetem, és hiába nem akartam, egy önkéntelen vigyor ült ki a számra. - Az ő vallása a kommunizmus volt. Ő abban hitt.  
\- Hát... - mosolyodott el Otabek apja udvariasan - ...valamiben mindenkinek hinnie kell...  
\- Anya bahai vallású... - jegyezte meg Otabek, én pedig gyanakvóan felvontam a szemöldököm.  
\- Ez igazából nem is annyira vallás, inkább egy eszmerendszer... - magyarázkodott Otabek anyukája.  
\- Mint a... buddhizmus? - kérdeztem vissza óvatosan, és belül egy kis hang elkezdett örülni, amiért képes voltam valami intelligens reakcióval részt venni a beszélgetésben.  
\- Igen, olyasmi! - lelkesedett Otabek anyukája. - A bahai hit minden más vallással szemben megengedő, és elfogadja, hogy ezek egymás mellett léteznek. Úgy tartjuk, hogy minden ember egy kis ékszerdoboz, akihez csak meg kell találni a kulcsot.  
\- Ez egy kedves gondolat... - mosolyodtam el, mire Otabek anyukája helyeslően bólintott.  
\- Ez egy kedves, és rendkívül naiv gondolat... - jegyezte meg kevésbé lelkesen Otabek édesapja. - A világban zajló háborúk sajnos nem ezt igazolják.  
\- A világban zajló háborúk nagy része muszlim országokban folyik... - jegyezte meg Otabek nővére, mire mindenki úgy nézett rá, akár egy anyagyilkosra. Ayda erre kihúzta magát, és értetlenkedve körbejáratta a tekintetét a családján. - Most mi van? Ezek tények!  
\- Már százszor elmondtam neked, hogy ennek a valláshoz semmi köze... - csóválta meg a fejét Otabek édesapja. - Engem soha senki nem bujtogatott még a mecsetben arra, hogy öljek embert, és erőszakkal terjesszem a hitemet.  
\- Miért kell erről beszélni a vacsoránál? - szusszant fel keserűen Otabek, de az apja egy lapos pillantással elhallgattatta.  
\- A nővéredhez beszéltem, fiam. Akinek lehetne annyi tisztánlátása, ha már rendesen iskoláztattuk, hogy tudja: a szélsőségeket a szegénység generálja, és a hitünk egyik alappillére az, hogy támogassuk a rászorulókat, és segítsünk a szegényeken.  
\- Szerintem meg nem a szegénység a fő probléma, hanem az általános tudatlanság, és a nők elnyomása... - kapott be egy falat krumplit a szájába.  
\- Ezért jársz te külföldön egyetemre, ezért nem szabjuk meg, hogy hogyan öltözködj, és ezért akarjuk, hogy tanult, művelt ember legyél, aki majd változtat ezen... - mosolyodott el békítően Otabek anyukája. Ami valószínűleg konyhanyelven azt jelentette: miért nem használja inkább mindenki evésre a száját? 

Ennyiből is levágtam azért, hogy a vallási kérdések valószínűleg folyamatosan terítéken lehetnek az Altin családban, különben eleve nem hozták volna fel őket a jelenlétemben. És bár Otabek anyukája nagyon próbálta inkább a korcsolyázásra, Szentpétervárra, a versenydiéta mellett fogyasztható ételekre irányítani a figyelmet, de az apja még igyekezett visszakanyarodni az eredeti témához, és kifejtette nekem, hogy a világ nagy tudósainak és kutatóinak egy jelentős része is istenhívő ember volt, akik nem tartották összeegyeztethetetlennek egy felsőbb létező elfogadását a világ jelenlegi tudományos állásával. Úgy éreztem, ez olyasmi, amihez nekem nincs közöm, ami sosem érintett engem semmilyen szempontból - leszámítva, hogy Viktor az élete szorult helyzeteiben mindig nagyon vallásossá vált, és emiatt aztán én még kevésbé vettem komolyan ezt az egész ügyet. Amit Viktor úgy vesz magára, mint valami különleges, alkalmi zakót, az valószínűleg semmivel sem ér többet egy alkalmi zakónál. 

A közös családi vacsora után még egyáltalán nem voltam fáradt, de érezhetően nem voltam abban a hangulatban sem, hogy egymásnak essünk. Otabek nővére ekkor felvetette, hogy filmezzünk egyet, én pedig jobb híján kaptam az ötleten. Átmentünk egy másik szobába, amit egy hatalmas kanapé uralt, a falon egy akkora tévéképernyő, mint egy pingpongasztal lapja, és egyszerre csak kettesben maradtam Aydával, miközben Otabek elszaladt a konyhába nassolnivalóért és kóláért. Ayda legfeljebb másfél-két évvel lehetett idősebb Otabeknél, ugyanolyan olajosbarna bőre volt, de egészen más szemformája: kénytelen voltam megbámulni, mert ő is engem bámult, leplezetlen csodálattal.

\- Ez az eredeti hajszíned? - kérdezte, de a kezei addigra már a hajamban turkáltak.  
\- Teljesen... - feleltem.  
\- Olyan szép! - nevetett Ayda. - Ha leülsz elém, befonom neked parkettába! - majdnem szóvá tettem, hogy nem vagyok kislány, de Ayda szinte azonnal hozzátette: - Láttam, hogy versenyeken is befonva hordod.  
\- A koreográfusom egy ex-primaballerina, és szerintem van egy kis hajfétise... - feleltem zavartan.  
\- Otabeknek is... - kuncogott Ayda, én pedig éreztem, ahogy elönti az arcomat a pír. 

Szerencsére Otabek nagyon hamar visszatért egy üveg Zero kólával és egy tál sós maggal, a tévészekrényből pedig elővett három poharat és négy alátétet. Már épp megkérdeztem volna, hogy milyen filmek közül lehet választani, amikor Ayda odakúszott mellém a kanapén, és csillogó szemekkel kijelentette, hogy akkor most megnézzük az "Altinok családi filmjét". 

\- Szerintem Jura azt már százszor látta... - jegyezte meg Otabek a védelmemben, mire Ayda rávágta:  
\- Na és? Mi is már vagy  _ezerszer_  láttuk, de én bármikor meg tudom nézni újra!  
\- Mi az Altinok családi filmje? - kérdeztem gyanakodva, mire Ayda és Otabek egyszerre rávágták:  
\- Hát az  _Armageddon!_

Majdnem homlokon csaptam magam erre. Próbáltam felidézni, hogy melyik is az Armageddon - mert biztos ment már a tévében... amiben leáll a Föld forgása, leesnek a madarak az égről, és lemennek egy rakétával újra beindítani a lávát? Vagy amiben Kalifornia elszakad Amerikától? Vagy amiben az idegenek megtámadják a nagyobb városokat, és belülről kell felrobbantani az anyahajójukat? 

\- Armageddon! Tudod! - nevetett Ayda, és megpaskolta a térdem. - Nem láttad?  
\- Biztos láttam, csak nem emlékszem rá... - feleltem egy vállrándítással.  
\- Ha láttad volna, emlékeznél rá, a világ legjobb filmje! - lelkendezett tovább.  
\- Mióta csak az eszemet tudom, a bátyáim mindig ezt nézték... - szabadkozott Otabek mosolyogva. - Úgyhogy én már ebben nőttem fel.  
\- Kostya egyszer arról írta a fogalmazását az iskolába, hogy olajfúró szeretne lenni, és aszteroidákra akar lyukakat fúrni! - nevetett Ayda.  
\- De végül is gépészmérnök lett, szóval... - somolygott Otabek.  
\- Na várjatok... - hőköltem hátra. - Ez az a film, amiben Bruce Willis lyukat fúr az aszteroidába? 

Az a film volt. Az a rettenetesen blőd, kilencvenes évekbeli rossz scifi. Nem volt más választásom: meg kellett néznem velük. Az elejétől a végéig. Mind a két és fél órát belőle, ameddig tartott a DVD. Már az első fél óra után felálltam volna, hogy elmenjek aludni, de Beka és Ayda annyira belelovallták magukat, hogy nem volt szívem őket magukra hagyni - annak ellenére sem, hogy szerintem észre sem vették volna a hiányomat. A kedvenc párbeszédeiket együtt mondták a tévével, és az általuk viccesnek tartott jeleneteken már előre kuncogni kezdtek. Azután a romantikus, vagy annak szánt részek, és az istentelenül nyálas Aerosmith szám alatt Ayda egyszerre csak azt kérdezte:  
\- Azt tudtad, hogy Otabek legfőbb vágya volt, hogy a  _Don't wanna miss a thing-_ re korcsolyázzon egyszer?  
\- Az még azelőtt volt, hogy kijött volna Will Ferrell-lel a  _Jégi dicsőségünk_... - fintorgott Otabek.  
\- Tényleg, megnézhetnénk azt is egyik este... - vetette fel Ayda, de Otabek valószínűleg meglátta a grimaszomat, és magyarázatképpen hozzáfűzte:  
\- Tudod, itt Almatiban a mozik igazából találkahelyként szolgálnak, és rengetegen járnak moziba csak azért, hogy izélhessenek, meg nagyon sok a prosti. Úgyhogy ha mozizni akarunk, mindig összeülünk valakinél, és megnézünk egy DVD-t.  
\- A DVD korszak előtt meg videókazikat néztünk. Aztán meg közösen nosztalgiáztunk rajtuk később... - nevetett Ayda. - Például azon, hogy Otabek mennyire bele volt zúgva Liv Tylerbe...  
\- Nem is... - húzta fel Otabek az orrát. - Csak az tetszett benne, hogy szép a haja. Amúgy egyáltalán nem az esetem.  
\- Látod, mondtam, hogy hajfétise van! - csapta össze Ayda nevetve a két tenyerét. - Tényleg, Jura, hadd fonjam be a hajad! 

Végül csak Ayda elé dobtam egy párnát, és a kezei közé kerültem; hadd gyakorolja rajtam a parkettafonást. Többször újrakezdte, egyszer még egy hajgumiért is elszaladt, hogy jobban meg tudja szorítani, és ne csússzon szét a copfom. Közben pedig arról beszélgettek Otabekkel, hogy mennyire hasonlítok az orosz űrhajós karakterére, mert én is ilyen viccesen dulifuli típus vagyok - úgy tárgyaltak ki a fülem hallatára, mintha én ott sem lettem volna.

Aztán rájöttem, hogy ez igazából jó dolog. Hogy az ember csak azokkal viselkedik így, akiket igazán közel érez magához. Egyszerre elhagyott az irigység, és ahelyett, hogy a soha meg nem tapasztalt családi idillek hiányát fájlaltam volna tovább, elkezdtem élvezni azt, amit az adott pillanat nyújt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ez most nem lett egy túl hosszú fejezet, de logikailag itt kellett elvágnom. Rajta vagyok a vadcsapáson, úgyhogy sietek a következővel :))
> 
> A fejezetet megkurítottam, mert nem akartam belemenni a kazah viszonyokba, főleg nem szegény D10 tragédiája után. Így is elég szó esik benne aktuális vallás-politikai témákról, és nem szeretném a ficcet írói szócsőként használni. Ez most azért került szóba, mert szeretném érzékeltetni, hogy egyrészt Otabek egy viszonylag liberális, intellektuális környezetből jön, de ennek a családi közegnek is megvannak a korlátai, és az apja azért a maga liberális módján mégiscsak egy konzervatív valaki. De azt gondolom, ilyen beszélgetések bárki családjában zajlanak vasárnapi ebédek közben, szóval remélem, nem volt off. 
> 
> Köszönöm, hogy olvastátok!


	19. XV.

Eric a pálya egyik felében gyakorol, én a másikban: néha a középső választóvonalon elsiklunk egymás mellett, megérezzük a másik lendületének a szelét, de különben nem zavarjuk egymást. Én tökéletesen függetleníteni tudom magam másoktól a jégen, és a fél pálya, ami egyedül az enyém, már így is sokkal több, mint amire otthon egy átlagos edzésnapon számíthatok.

Szöulban azért más a helyzet: csak a reggel negyed hét és háromnegyed nyolc közti idősáv volt kizárólag az enyém, ekkor gyakoroltuk Seyollal a hámos ugrásokat. Utána talajedzés következett, ebéd után erősítés, délután a forgásgyakorlatok, este pedig levezető futás és nyújtás. Szerintem soha ilyen kevés időt nem töltöttem még a jégen, mint idén nyáron és ősszel, de a kondícióm sem volt még ilyen jó soha.

Vele is beszéltem vagy fél órát telefonon, miután Bekát felhívtam. Seyol is ugyanazt mondta, mint Lilja – valószínű az öreglány a döbbenettől szóhoz se jutott volna, ha ezt tudja –, hogy maradjak a biztos ugrásaimnál, ne kockáztassak, ez a verseny egyszerűen nem ér annyit, hogy „ellőjjem rá a töltényeimet ekkora távolságra a céltól”. Persze, a cél a grand prix döntő, és a jövő évi VB lenne: egy olimpiát követő év VB-je mindig a sorok átrendeződéséről szól, és nekem meg kell mutatnom mindenkinek, jobban, mint eddig bármikor, hogy a dobogó legmagasabb fokán van a helyem.

Beka és Seyol után illett volna felhívnom Jakovot, de még mindig nem békéltem meg vele magamban. Tizenhat évesen is nehezen tűrtem, ahogy mások előtt kiosztott néha, de huszonhárom évesen ezt már elfogadhatatlannak tartottam. Nem vagyok már gyerek: jogom van dönteni a koreográfiáimról; jogom van eldönteni azt, hogy tetszik-e valami, vagy sem; hogy milyen zenére akarok korcsolyázni, és hogy milyen ugrásokat szeretnék megtanulni.

Relatíve későn, majdnem húszévesen tanultam meg a kvad Rittbergert. Ez lett a repertoárom negyedik kvadja, de sokkal jobban szerettem ugrani, mint a flipet. A flip még mindig Viktorra emlékeztetett, és ha eszembe jutott Viktor, örökké azt az elrontott flipet kapcsoltam hozzá a fejemben. A Rittberger ezzel szemben nagyon jó érzés: JJ-nek nem a favoritja, inkább a több pontot érő Lutzát szokta bedobni a kűrben, de Nathan nagyon jó Rittbergereket ugrik, és ebben muszáj volt felzárkóznom hozzá.

JJ-nek és Nathannek öt kvadja van, egyedül az Axel nem megy egyiküknek sem – JJ szerintem nem is lenne képes rá, Nathan pedig túlságosan is taktikai játékos ahhoz, hogy bekockáztassa. Nathan egy kibaszott számológép: folyamatosan adogatja magában össze a pontokat, és ha úgy érzi, nem áll nyerésre, akkor lecserél egy ugrást egy nagyobb pontértékűre, menet közben is. Nem egyszer előfordult, hogyha Nathan utánam jött a jégre, direkt úgy variálta át az elemeket a kűrjében, hogy a technikai pontjai mindenképp meghaladják az enyémeket. És persze rohadt idegesítő, amikor az eredményjelzőn ott virít a nevem és a pofátlanul magas pontom az első helyen, a maximumot hoztam magamból, és a Kibaszott Számológép rám ver másfél pontot, mert a szezonban tőle megszokottakhoz képest betesz mondjuk plusz egy Lutzot és egy Rittbergert a szabadprogramjába. És a köcsög Nathan ezt már négyszer megcsinálta velem. Amikor ott álltam alatta a dobogón, legszívesebben kézfogás meg ölelés helyett arconbasztam volna a virágcsokrommal.

JJ nem volt ennyire sportszerűtlenül irritáló – ő csak simán irritáló volt. Otabekre való tekintettel mindig visszafogtam magam a társaságában, mert mégiscsak edzőtársak voltak valamikor, és azt hiszem, kölcsönösen barátnak tekintették a másikat… de azért JJ nem könnyítette meg a dolgomat. Ha rossz passzban volt, akkor hét ugrásból ötöt elrontott – de amikor jó passzban volt, akkor letarolta az egész mezőnyt, magabiztos vigyorral és sugárzó lelkesedéssel. Néha simán lenyomott hét-tíz pont különbséggel, úgy, hogy köpni-nyelni nem tudtam… néha pedig huszonnyolc versenyzőből lett a tizenkilencedik, mert épp valami zavar volt a fejében, vagy a magánéletében.

Ahhoz, hogy JJ-t és Nathant tartósan magam mögé tudjam utasítani, a négy kvadom nem volt elég, ezt világosan láttam. A Lutzot 45-60 százalékos sikerrel ugrottam meg edzésen, de amikor sikerült is, akkor sem lett mindig szabályos. Nekünk oroszoknak a Lutz a mumusugrásunk: Taraszovánál szerintem minden második versenyző rossz élről indítja – csak egyeseknél a bírók nem szokták ezt észrevenni… én pedig nem tartoztam ezek közé az „egyesek” közé. Engem bizony mindig lepontoztak a flutzok miatt, de hát négy fordulatot szabályosan megugrani embertelen erőfeszítést igényel, nem véletlenül a 4L-ért jár a legtöbb pont.

Persze, ez így nem igaz. A legtöbb az Axelért járna, csakhogy négyfordulatos Axelt versenyen még nem ugrott senki. Eddig.

Ha megtanultam volna 80 százalékos sikerrel és szabályosan ugrani a Lutzot, akkor sem lehettem volna jobb – technikai viszonyításban – JJ-nél és Nathannél. Akkor lettem volna velük egy szinten. De ha lenne egy olyan ugrásom, amire ők ketten nem képesek… akkor letarolnám őket. És én ezt évek óta mondogattam Jakovnak, aki mindig azzal torkolt le, hogy a kvad Axel már a tudományos-fantasztikum kategóriába esik. Én nem értettem egyet vele. Láttam mások rossz próbálkozásait, és láttam, hogy nekem jobban menne. Persze elkezdtem gyakorolni rá, jobb híján egyedül és saját kútfőből, amire Jakov egyre agresszívebben reagált. A végén már úgy üvöltöztünk egymással, hogy a többiek inkább lemenekültek a pályáról.

Nem tudom, melyikünk mondta ki végül az utolsó szót: hogy ő küldött-e el engem, vagy én mondtam azt, hogy akkor elmegyek máshoz, de mindkét állítás elhangzott, csak a sorrendben vagyok bizonytalan. Szinte még azon melegében visszavágtattam Lilja lakásába, leültem a laptopom elé, és végigböngésztem az ISU weboldalán, hogy kik most azok az elérhető edzők, akik számításba jöhetnek. Nyilván a legjobb választás Orser lett volna, de Orsert én önállóan nem tudnám megfizetni, és az orosz szövetség se finanszírozná, még részben sem, hogy egy nyíltan meleg edző foglalkozzon velem. Viszonylag gyors esélylatolgatás után lyukadtam ki Seyolnál, aki Kim Yunát edzette, még Orser előtt. Seyol tanította meg Yunát tripla Axelt ugrani, és az egyik aktuális pártfogoltja, egy cérnavékony kislány, You Yang már felnőtt versenyen is ugrott kvad tólúpot és kvad Salt. Ebből tudtam, hogy neki aztán nem lesznek averziói velem kapcsolatban, és ha meg akarom tanulni a kvad Axelt, akkor ő addig fog hajtani, amíg ki nem hányom a beleimet.

Jakov is mindig keményen fogott, de sehol nem volt Seyol kegyetlenségéhez képest – és már értettem, miért hagyják ott annyian: ha vérszemet kapott, nem bírt leállni. Szerintem bárkit képes lett volna (talán képes is volt rá, de nem találgatok) belehajszolni akár egy sérülésbe is, hogy elérje nála, amit akar. Előfordult, hogy vissza próbált lökdösni a pályára, és egyszer meg is ütött, bár nem komolyan - valószínűleg olyan gyilkos tekintettel néztem vissza rá, hogy ilyesmivel többet nem próbálkozott. Ha pár évvel fiatalabbként kerülök hozzá, talán én sem úsztam volna meg, de én már tudtam, hol vannak a határaim, és hogy mikor kell nemet mondanom valamire. De ez csak a jégen töltött időre vonatkozott, az előkészítő edzésekre nem. Figyelmeztettem, hogy ő van értem, és nem én őérte, ha pedig ezt nem képes felfogni, akkor kölcsönösen elbúcsúzhatunk egymástól. De ilyen jellegű vitáink csak a jeges edzéseken voltak, az előkészítő edzéseken soha - ott teljesen Seyol tapasztalataira hagyatkoztam.

Az Axel három mozzanata: láb, kar, láb. Az elrugaszkodás és az érkezés erő kérdése, de ami közben történik, az már egy nagyon komplex izommunka, és kemény küzdelem a fizika törvényeivel. Seyolnak voltak saját fejlesztésű forgatóeszközei, sőt, egy egész szobája, ahol gyakoroltatta a pörgést – én pedig mindig is imádtam forogni, már ötévesen is ez tetszett a legjobban a korcsolyában, úgyhogy nem okozott különösebb nehézséget felvinni a percenkénti fordulataim számát négyszáz fölé. Néha magamtól is produkáltam már ilyeneket, de sosem volt szempont, hogy ennél is gyorsabban pörögjek, így nem is edzettem kifejezetten rá. Amikor már megvolt stabilan a négy és fél fordulatom hámmal, elkezdtük az elrugaszkodást gyakorolni. Seyol előrelátó volt, és akkor már hetek óta csináltatta velem az ő saját fejlesztésű lábedzését, így amikor először kezdtem el hámmal ugrani, a felugrás és a fordulatszám már nem okozott gondot.

Az érkezés volt a kemény dió, ahhoz nem voltam elég erős, még mindig. Valószínű csak pici dolgok hiányoztak: vagy még egy kicsivel gyorsabb pörgés, vagy még több lábizom, hogy megfogjam vele a lendületet. Már ott voltunk a kapujában, és már voltak egészen jó élményeim, de az a pici plusz… az hiányzott. Így aztán Seyol valami titkos úton-módon beajánlott engem ahhoz az amerikai professzorhoz, aki Nathannek is sokat segített az évek alatt, és mindketten ettől vártuk most az áttörést. Annyira közel voltam hozzá, hogy végre történelmet írjak… hogy halhatatlanná tegyem magam a korcsolyasportban…

És akkor most, itt, pár nappal a Skate America előtt volt két teljesen hibátlan kísérletem, és nem tudtam megmondani, hogy miért és hogyan. Ha legalább rájöttem volna, hogy mit csináltam jól, amit máskor nem szoktam jól csinálni… de nem tudtam felidézni magamban, hogy mi a különbség. Egyszerűen csak  _éreztem,_  hogy meg fog történni, belülről indult, a lényem legmélyéről, és minden izmot a tudatalattim húzott össze és feszített meg, nem pedig én.

Nem akartam Viktor jelenlétében próbálgatni, és a saját kűrömre is nehezemre esett koncentrálni, mert a hangszórókból Eric zenéje szólt, a  _Claire de Lune_  Debussy-től: egyértelműen Viktor választása, és egyértelműen  _rossz_  választás egy ilyen életkorú és temperamentumú srácnak, de valószínűleg ebből többet tanul és profitál majd hosszú távon. Viktor nem sprintet akar nyerni vele, hanem maratont: szerintem már azokra az évekre készíti, amikor én már nem fogok versenyezni. Ericben sok a tartalék, későn érő fajta lesz ő is, mint a Katsudon. Talán jobb is így, hogy most még nem tekintem őt ellenfélnek.

Lehúzódom a pálya szélére, és fél szememmel a telefonomat bámulom: azon belül is Jakov nevét a címlistában. Debussy nosztalgiával tölt el: én ugyan nem korcsolyáztam rá, de Mila egyszer régen igen, és az emlék kizökkenti az időt 2022-ből. Együtt vagyunk mind a pályán: Viktor, Grosa, Mila meg én, és Viktor rémesen gáz, arany korcsolyapengéin röhögünk, amit megrendelésre csináltatott magának. És Jakov helyett most Viktor dörren rám:  
\- Jura, ha inkább a telefonodat nyomogatnád, megköszönném, ha lejönnél addig a pályáról!  
\- Már teszem is le! – vakkantok vissza, és égi jelnek veszem Viktor közbeszólását: nem hívom fel Jakovot.

Eric mérlegforgása nagyon szép, épp elcsípem a szemem sarkából, mielőtt átnyúlok a palánk fölött és lerakom a telefonom a padra. A gondolataim nincsenek itt, fejben nem korcsolyázom, és ez nem jó. Mikor lettem olyan töketlen, hogy motivációt kelljen keresnem magamban hozzá?

Felkapom a fejem, amikor elhallgat a zongoraszó, és Viktor leküldi Ericet a jégről nyújtani. Reménykedem benne, hogy ő is vele megy, és a távollétükben még párszor nekifuthatok az Axelnek, de ahogy Eric átmegy az kondiba, Viktor csípőre teszi a kezét, és mosolyogva végigmér, már tudom, mi jár a fejében.  
\- Foglalkozzak veled egy kicsit? – kérdezi kedvesen, és tudom, hogy itt most csak edzésről van szó, és az én érdekeimről, de az indulataim megelőzik a józan gondolataimat.  
\- Nem kell, kösz… - felelem, és hármasokat kezdek rajzolni, hogy kitöltsem valamivel az időt, amíg végre elhúz a pályáról.  
\- Ne segítsek az Axeledben? – kérdezi kifürkészhetetlen hangon, bennem pedig felmegy a pumpa.  
\- Katsudonnak eljárt a szája? – morranok rá, mire Viktor még szélesebben elmosolyodik.  
\- Nem kellett szólnia egy szót sem! Én már olvasok Yuuri gondolataiban is! - nevet.   
\- Hát azokban nem lehet nehéz… - dünnyögöm magamban, elég halkan ahhoz, hogy biztos legyek benne, Viktor nem hallja.  
\- Ha csinálod, Jura, akkor csináld rendesen! – emeli fel a hangját, és ebben most nincs már semmi mosoly, semmi játékosság.

Hülye lennék, ha nem használnám ki, hogy itt van. Viktor tényleg a világ egyik legjobb edzője, és ismer engem: lehet, hogy ő már ebben a pillanatban is tudja a választ a kérdésre, hogy mit rontok el.

\- Azt hittem, nem akarod, hogy megugorjam… - kötekszem még vele, csak a megszokás végett. Nem adhatom be neki a derekam ilyen könnyedén. Viktor annyira manipulatív, annyira rátelepszik az emberre a kisugárzásával, és mindenki a tenyeréből eszik öt perc után – én pedig mindig is igyekeztem távol tartani magam a bizalmi aurájától, és lerázni az emlékeit is. De a végén mindig Viktor nyer, és mindig minden úgy lesz, ahogy ő akarja.  
\- Nem örülök neki, de úgyis meg fogod próbálni… - feleli lemondóan. – Legalább engedd, hogy segítsek.  
\- Oké… - vonom össze a szemöldököm - …de akkor maradjunk az építő kritikánál. Semmi alázás, rendben? És hadd próbálgassak párat, csak így magamban.  
\- Itt leszek, de úgy csinálok majd, mintha itt se lennék… - bólint Viktor mosolyogva.

A fogai még mindig gyönyörűek. A ráncoktól csak még karakteresebb és pasisabb lett az arca, és egyértelműen küzd azért a pár szál selymes, és kifejezetten előnyösen őszülő hajért, de Viktor még így, a negyven felé tartva is egy sármőr. Az embernek lúdbőrös lesz a háta, ha rámosolyog.

Öt ugrás. Ennyi jut egy napra, ennyit bír ki a csontszerkezetem, és ennyi van hátra a holnapi kűrömig. Viktor hiába igyekszik a háttérbe húzódni, mégiscsak megfigyelőként vesz részt ezen a főpróbán, és ettől ideges leszek. Oda tudok koncentrálni a feladatra, de most, így az összefüggéséből kiragadva, ez az Axel szerintem nem ér semmit. Ez az ugrás a történetem része, és ahogy egy betűnek vagy egy vesszőnek, önmagában nincs jelentése. Csak remélni merem, hogy Viktor olvas a sorok között, és így, a kontextusából kiragadva is érteni fogja.

Nekifutok az elsőnek, és ahogy általában szoktam az első próbálkozásnál: alulfordulom. Szinte pihenőidőt se adok magamnak, máris megyek neki a következőnek, azt pedig annyira nagy lendülettel indítom, hogy nem bírok megállni benne, és eltaknyolok. Ugyanez történik a harmadik kísérletemmel is, csak pepitában. Viktor nem szól egy szót sem, de a némasága most jobban zavar, mint máskor a fecsegése, úgyhogy leállok, kapkodom a levegőt, és dühösen nézek rá – közben nem is rá, csak magamra vagyok dühös.  
\- Mit csinálok rosszul? Most miért nem megy?  
\- Tudod… - érinti tűnődve a mutatóujja hegyét a szájához - …ezt úgy hívják itt Amerikában, hogy _„blind fucking luck”._ Ha a szerencse melléd áll, és minden körülmény passzol, akkor sikerül, ha meg nem, akkor elesed.  
\- Nem alapozhatok csak a szerencsére! – csattanok fel.  
\- Amikor sikerült, mi volt más? – kérdezi Viktor még mindig mélyen elgondolkodva.  
\- Nem tudom! – tárom szét a kezeimet. – Fogalmam sincs. Talán az, hogy aznap már az a sokadik ugrásom volt. Az első kettő-három nem szokott sikerülni.  
\- Igen, ezt vettem észre… - bólogat, és máskor talán kiakadnék ezen, de most érzem, hogy tárgyilagos próbál lenni. – Az elején óvatoskodsz, és ezért nem lesz meg a fordulat, utána pedig sokkal gyorsabban futsz bele, de abból meg nem tudsz leérkezni, és felhúzod magad rajta. Ha ötven százalék fölé akarod vinni a sikeres kivitelezés arányát, akkor az lesz a kulcs, hogy megtaláld az egyensúlyt, de az csak gyakorlással fog menni.  
\- Kösz, erre én is rájöttem magamtól… - dohogom.  
\- De, ha a holnapi versenyről van szó, akkor ott van a BFL faktor, ami mindent felülír. És azt mondják, a szerencse azok mellé szegődik, akik megdolgoznak érte.  
\- Szóval? – piszkálom meg a jeget a recémmel. – Mi a megoldás?

Viktor ekkor valami olyat tesz, amit régóta nem láttam tőle: kinyitja a pálya lengőajtaját, és kisétál hozzám a jégre. Olyan ebben a pillanatban, mint Jézus, amikor a vízen járt. Végignéz a csarnokon, mintha a tekintetével keresne valakit.  
\- Életemben egyetlen egyszer láttam csak tökéletes kvad Axelt… - mondja halkan. – De akkor beleégett az agyamba, és a rögeszmémmé vált. Tizenhat éves voltam, Aljosa huszonkettő. Olyan… - Viktor hangja elcsuklik - …olyan  _rohadt könnyedén_  csinálta…  
\- Alekszejnek megvolt a 4A?! – tátom el a számat. Fejszámolok, az a kétezres évek elején lehetett, amikor Viktor tizenhat volt. Hogyan lett volna akkor bárki képes kvadot ugrani az Axelből? A korcsolyasport történetében az még mindig a középkor végének, a kora újkor elejének számított: a 2010-es évek elejéig csak Salchowból és tólúpból ugrottak kvadokat a férfiak. Mármint, versenyen. Edzésen persze mindenki kísérletezett már a többi ugrással akkor is, de a bírók még sokkal nagyobb hangsúlyt fektettek a kivitelezésre, mint a technikai pontokra. Így eshetett meg, hogy Viktor 2010-ben két kvadot ugrott sikerrel, mégis lecsúszott az aranyéremről Evan Lysacekkel szemben, aki még csak meg sem próbált kvadot ugrani.

\- Megvolt neki… - bólintott szomorúan Viktor. – Persze, versenyen nem tudta volna reprodukálni... lehet, hogy soha többet nem tudta volna reprodukálni. De nem is ez volt a lényeg, hanem hogy bebizonyítsa, mennyivel jobb nálam. Csak cukkoltam azzal, hogy mutassa meg, erre nekifutott, és megugrotta… igaz, remegett az egész lába, amikor leérkezett belőle, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy rettenetes fájdalommal járt, de megugrotta. Hat évvel volt idősebb és legalább tíz kilóval volt több nálam, és ha csak a fizika törvényeit nézzük, nem lehetett volna képes rá, de mégis megcsinálta. Hogyan? Hogy lehet? – elcsuklott a hangja, mintha a sírhatnék kerülgette volna. – Én hiába próbáltam, nekem nem ment. Sohasem ment. De ahogy nézlek téged, azt hiszem, kezdem érteni, hogy miért.

Viktor megáll előttem, és egymás szemébe nézünk: a tekintete ugyanolyan fagyos, mint amennyire gondolom az enyém is. Aztán felemeli a kesztyűs kezeit, mintha csak ekkor döbbenne rá, hogy vannak kezei, és valamit csinálnia kell velük.

\- Szerintem… a korcsolyázókat az ugrási képességük alapján két csoportba lehet sorolni: vannak a recéről ugró típusok, akik könnyedén megtanulják a tólúpot, aztán szenvednek a Sallal. A többség a végén vagy a flippel, vagy a Lutzzal egészíti ki a repertoárját, de mindig szenved az élugrásokkal. Yuuri is ilyen volt, én is ilyen voltam, de Chris is ebbe a típusba tartozott... ahogy a korcsolyások nyolcvan százaléka. A másik típus az élről ugró - Aljosa élről ugró volt, és te is az vagy. Rajtad már tizenhárom évesen is látszott, amikor spontán ugrottál egy kvad Salchowot a triplád helyett. Emlékszel? Milyen kis büszke voltál magadra?  
\- Persze, hogy emlékszem… - morranok magamban. Bár inkább kínos az emlék, mint nosztalgikus, de csak azért, mert a fejemben már ez is hozzá kötődik.  
\- Hányszor gyakoroltad el előtte azt a Salt? – kérdezi Viktor.  
\- Egyszer sem… - felelem.  
\- Valahogy sejtettem… - mosolyodik el Viktor. – Pont olyannak nézett is ki kívülről...   
\- Egyszerűen csak… beugrott, hogy mi lenne, ha megpróbálnám… és sikerült... - felelem, és figyelmen kívül hagyom a szarkazmusát.  
\- _Blind fucking luck,_ látod? – nevet Viktor. – Vagy ahogy otthon mondanánk, „bátraké a szerencse”? Szerintem ez lesz a kulcsa a sikernek. Meg kell keresned azt az érzést kiskamasz korodból, amikor még nem voltak negatív tapasztalataid, még nem volt igazi tétje semminek. Amikor kockáztattál, és bejött a dolog. Ez egy naiv hit, amit felnőttként nehéz magunkból előásni, de szerintem te jó úton jársz efelé. Ma egészen meditatív állapotban korcsolyáztál: látszott rajtad, hogy nem érdekel, ki mit gondol. Elvoltál a saját kis világodban. Az Axel is ilyen: ha meg kell történnie, meg fog történni. Te csak add meg neki a lehetőséget.  
\- Ezzel most nem segítettél sokat… - vonom meg a vállam. Zavar a közelsége. Zavar, ahogy a szemembe néz.  
\- Nincs is rá szükséged! Nem fogsz tudni annyit edzeni és gyakorolni élesben erre az ugrásra, hogy rutinból menjen majd, előbb fog szétmenni a térded meg a bokád. Kénytelen vagy a szerencsédre hagyatkozni.   
Itt kellene befejezni a beszélgetést, de engem valami nem hagy nyugodni mégsem.   
\- De Jagugyinnak hogy sikerülhetett? – faggatom. – Az ő testalkatával?  
Úgy érzem, Viktor megint becsap és manipulál, hogy csak kitalálta ezt a sztorit, hogy tanítson nekem egy leckét.   
\- Nézd meg a dongót… - mosolyodik el Viktor. – Aerodinamikailag nem repülhetne, és mégis repül! Az ugrás sem puszta fizika…

És akkor egy pillanat alatt beugrik a megoldás, mintha fényt kapcsoltak volna fel a fejemben: még több erőre van szükségem. Viktornak igaza van: a dongónak sem kellene repülnie, de mégis, olyan erős a szárnya, olyan gyorsan csapkod vele, hogy a levegőben tartja. De vajon csak a szárnya ilyen erős, vagy az akarata, hogy a levegőben maradjon?

A válasz mindvégig ott volt az orrom előtt. És én végig rossz helyen kutattam utána. Ettől még holnap nem fogok tökéletes Axelt ugrani, de most már legalább tudom, min kellene változtatnom ahhoz, hogy a terv sikerüljön. És ezen annyira fellelkesültem, hogy spontán Viktor nyakába ugrok örömömben.

Viktor teste szokatlanul meleg az enyémhez képest – melegebb, mint amilyenre emlékeztem. Már nem úgy izmos, mint atléta korában: nem érzem a hátát és a vállait keménynek, és nincs különösebb illata sem – se a bőrének, se a borotválkozás utáni arcszeszének. Két vagy három másodpercig tartott a spontán érzelmi reakcióm, azután azonnal megpróbáltam elhátrálni tőle – mégiscsak férje van, mégiscsak évek óta házasok, nekem évek óta komoly kapcsolatom van, és Viktor nem több, mint egy szégyenfolt a múltamból – hogy én mi vagyok neki, arra gondolni sem merek. De ahogy hátrébb csúsznék, Viktor karjai körém fonódnak, és úgy szorít magához, mintha ki akarna vasalni a forróságával. És egy pillanatra minden olyan helyénvalónak érződött, hogy el sem tudtam képzelni, hogyan is lehetne mindez helytelen.

Már néhány éve vártam arra, hogy beigazolódjon, amit Viktor mondott: hogy a bizonyos karmikus hét év elteltével a testem végleg elfelejtse az övét, és már egyetlen hajszálamban se legyek azonos azzal az önmagammal, aki vele volt. Majdnem pont hét éve viselem magamon Viktor lenyomatát, és mielőtt lemállott volna rólam végleg, ő még egyszer újra a helyére simogatta és tapasztotta, hogy sose szabadulhassak tőle.

  

 

* * * 

  
Azt mondják, a csokoládé-reklámokban azért szerepelnek mindig boldog családok együtt, mert a csokoládégyártók azt akarják elérni, hogyha a terméküket esszük, az a boldog, megnyugtató, kellemes asszociációnk támadjon, mintha még gyerekek lennénk, és a szüleink kínálnának meg a jutalomcsokival. Az én jutalom-csokoládém az, ha foroghatok.

A legelső emlékem anyámhoz és a korcsolyázáshoz kapcsolódik. Tél volt, valószínűleg már közelebb voltam az öthöz, mint a négyhez, és anyám egy vastag irhabundát viselt (a nagyanyámét), a fején szürke rókaszőr kucsmát, a kezein a nagyanyám által kötött egyujjas gyapjúkesztyűt. Olyan vastag volt az overallom anyaga, hogy alig bírtam benne mozogni, és a kikandikálós manósapkám (de gyűlöltem azokat a rohadt, símaszkszerű sapkákat, amiket be kellett húzni a dzseki alá, és csak egy kör alakú lyuk volt az arca előtt) annyira a szemembe csúszott, hogy alig láttam tőle. Anyám a vastag, egyujjas kesztyűjével megpróbálta felhúzni a homlokomig, de a sapka már kicsi volt a nagy fejemre, állandóan visszacsúszott, egyszerre mindig csak egy kicsit. Aztán megfogta mindkét kezem, és kihúzott magával a jégre. A piros, egyetlen darabból kiöntött, kívül gumi, belül büdös bélésű hótaposó csizmám talpára előzőleg odakattintott egy-egy korcsolyát. Annyira kicsi voltam, és annyira naiv, hogy amíg anyám szemébe néztem, a jégtől sem féltem. Mentem utána.

Ha elestem, a vastag overallom tett róla, hogy ne fájjon semmim. Körülöttünk mindenki vidáman siklott körbe-körbe, és azt akartam, hogy anyám húzzon még. Anyám tudott forogni a jégen, ami számomra annyira elképesztő volt, hogy legszívesebben állandóan csak bámultam volna. Kiabáltam neki, hogy én is akarok forogni: odaállt mellém, egészen közel hozzám, én feltartottam a kezeimet, és ő azoknál fogva megpörgetett. Aztán csak pörgetett és pörgetett, és közben kérdezgette, nem szédülök-e, de én még azt sem tudtam, mi az a szédülés, vagy hogy rossz dolog-e, mert persze, hogy szédültem, de ez volt a legjobb érzés az egész világon. Aztán csináltunk olyat, hogy összefogtuk egymás kezét keresztezve, és utána maga körül forgatott - úgy, ahogy az óvodában is szoktunk forogni egymás körül, de anyám megtartott, nem estem el, és a forgásunknak talán sose lett volna vége, ha ő maga el nem szédül közben.

Csodálatos ám a gyermeki agy: még egy olyan emberi szemétkupacot is, mint az anyám, a világ legcsodálatosabb lényének állít be az emlékezet. Anyám egy egészen más ember volt, amikor együtt korcsolyáztunk. Olyankor nem érdekelték az aktuális pasijai, a pénz és annak hiánya, nem cigarettázott, nem ivott, és nem hibáztatott senkit a saját nyomoráért. Amikor korcsolyáztunk, az egy biztonságos, védett burkot vont körénk - kettőnk köré is, de nem kizárólag. Engem ez a burok megvédett attól, hogy lássam a valódi énjét, aki akkor talán még nem, de röviddel ezután már csak a heroin mámorában tudott kiteljesedni. Anyámat a burok pedig attól védte meg, hogy szembesüljön a saját elbaszott valóságával. Amikor velem korcsolyázott, akkor volt egy aranyos kisfia, akinek kis copfba köthette fel a szöszi haját, és azt játszhatta, hogy ő tulajdonképpen jó anya. Ő is legalább annyira élvezte ezt, mint én. És amikor ezek a pillanatok véget értek, talán még jobban gyűlölte önmagát, mint korábban. 

Nem gondolom azt, hogy ennyire kisgyerek korban látszódna a korcsolyához való tehetség. Az izomzat négy-ötéves korban annyira fejletlen még, hogy a legegyszerűbb pózok kitartása is hatalmas erőfeszítésekbe kerül. Ami ebben az életkorban is látszik már egy gyereken az a félelem vagy a félelem hiánya: a jégtől, az eséstől, a sebességtől, a fájdalomtól. Sosem féltem, amikor korcsolyát vettem a lábamra - nem zavart az sem, hogy inogtam és az egyensúlyom keresése közben néha a fenekemre estem. Ezt látta meg és használta ki az első korcsolyatanárom, aki a lakótelep közepén fellocsolt focipályán tanítgatott délutánonként, de a papának mégis azt mondta, hogy tehetséges vagyok. Talán azt a szót, hogy "tehetség", a felnőttek többre értékelik, mint azt, hogy "bátorság" vagy "vakmerőség" vagy "hit". Az én vallásom a korcsolya volt, és az istene pedig anyám, aki nevetve pörgetett a fejem fölé tartott kezeimnél fogva.  

A korcsolyázáshoz kell egyfajta sajátságos hit, vagy ha úgy vesszük, bizalom. El kell fogadnunk azt, hogy a jégen bármi megtörténhet, és annak az ellenkezője is - ugyanakkor muszáj bíznunk a testünkben, a képességeinkben, és a jószerencsében. A páros korcsolyában még ezen kívül a másik emberben is. 

A másokban való bizalom nekem sosem volt az erősségem - ellentétben Otabekkel. Ő nehezen nyílt meg, és nem volt túl beszédes, de a társaságot ettől még szerette, és igényelte mások közelségét és közvetlenségét. Almatiban rengeteg barátjának bemutatott - a többségüket még a különböző iskoláiból ismerte, másokkal pedig a zene, vagy az olyan szórakozóhelyek révén került közeli kapcsolatba, ahol DJ-ként fellépett. Aztán ott voltak a távolabbi rokonai: a rengeteg unokatestvér, és a velük együtt még tágabbá váló baráti kör: minden este szórakozni jártunk, és szinte sohasem ugyanazokkal az emberekkel. Mégis, azt éreztem, hogy ezek az emberek mind rettenetesen szeretik és tisztelik Bekát, és követik a sorsát - tudják, mikor milyen versenyre készül, mikor és hol fog legközelebb fellépni, emlékeznek az eredményeire vagy a remixeire. A korcsolyázók között talán nem ő volt a legszociálisabb, de azt hiszem, ez is csak a passzivitásán múlott: amikor egy JJ-hez hasonló energiavámpír rátelepedett, Beka azonnal nyitott felé, és elfogadta a másikat olyannak, amilyen. Így belegondolva, valószínűleg rettenetes erőfeszítést igényelhetett a részéről, hogy velem szemben neki kellett először kezdeményeznie. Sokszor felemlegeti azóta is, hogy rögtön az első alkalommal, amikor oda akart jönni hozzám, én elhajtottam egy "mi a fenét bámulsz, seggfej?"-szintű kedvességgel. De én vele ellentétben nagyon nehezen engedtem közel magamhoz bárkit is, és bizalmat szavazni a másik embernek számomra szinte teljesíthetetlen feladatnak tűnt. 

Amikor először voltam náluk Almatiban, és csakazértis külön szobában aludtam, egyik éjjel a legmélyebb álmomból rázott fel, amit mondanom sem kell, hogy nem éppen gyengéd szavakkal köszöntem meg neki. Önjáró módban öltöztem fel, a szemeimet ki sem nyitva hagytam, hogy rám adjon egy réteg aláöltözetet, majd egy puha polár felsőt, ami valószínűleg az övé lehetett. A kocsiban is bóbiskoltam - fogalmam nem volt, hová megyünk, és nem is igazán érdekelt, amíg oda nem értünk a célállomásra. Ahogy Medeu körül felkapcsolódtak az óriás reflektorok, és megvilágították a tízezer négyzetméternyi jégfelületet a hajnali hidegben, egyszerre csak kitisztult a fejem.

\- Kezdj el melegíteni, nem akarom, hogy lesérülj... - vetette oda Otabek, miközben a nyakát és a csuklóit kezdte forgatni. - Csak másfél órát maradhatunk.  
\- Hogy intézted el?! - kérdeztem döbbenten. Egy ekkora létesítménynek másfél óra alatt az áramszámlája is szép summa lehet.  
\- Én vagyok Kazahsztán első számú sportolója... - mosolyodott el szerénytelenség nélkül.  
\- Aztarohadt... - csúszott ki a számon, majd a hajnali hidegben elkezdtem lazítani a derekamat. - Hány fok van?  
\- Ma szerencsénk van, csak mínusz nyolc... - nevetett. - Csak nem fázol?   
_\- The cold never bothered me anyway..._ \- szegtem fel az állam, mire Beka csak tovább mosolygott rajtam.

Először csak kergetőztünk a jégen. A pálya vége a látóhatár sötétjébe veszett - még az óriás reflektorok sem voltak képesek minden szögletét egyformán bevilágítani. Ha vettem egy nagy lendületet, nem kellett lelassítanom: a miénk volt a tér, már ahol nem voltak rajta bólyák és terelőpalánkok. Aztán Beka feltette azt a kérdést, amitől én a világon mindennél jobban rettegtem:  
\- Ki akarsz próbálni egy halálforgást?  
\- Naná! - vágtam rá azonnal, és a szívem már a nyelvemben lüktetett. 

Otabek megigazította a kesztyűjét, azután megmutatta, hogyan kellene ráfognom a csuklójára. Érezte, hogy remeg a kezem, de ugyanakkor nagyon megnyugtatóan nézett a szemembe.  
\- Sosem csináltál még ilyet? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve.  
\- Úgy nem, hogy lett volna tétje... - feleltem. - Nem igazán bíztam meg senkiben ahhoz, hogy mélyre merjek menni.  
\- Oké. A lényeg az, hogy annyira menj csak le, amennyire még biztonságosnak érzed. Ne rizikózz. Hátból próbáld tartani magad. Balettoztál, szóval nem lesz nehéz. 

Rájöttem, hogy kettőnk között ez most a bizalom próbája is. Egy kicsit csak kézen fogva keringtünk egymás körül, mint a Föld meg a Hold, azután megéreztem Beka fogásán, hogy erősebben tart, és elkezdtem kifelé csúszni, és egyre jobban bedőlni felé. Az első alkalommal csak két kört sikerült rajzolnom, aztán nevetve elfeküdtem a hátamon. Ez nem halálforgás volt, legfeljebb egy kis hosszan tartó betegség-forgás...

Fokról fokra lettem egyre bátrabb, amíg a végén az egész hátam ívbe feszült, mint egy felhúzott íj, és a copfom a jeget súrolta. Úgy nevettem, mint egy eszelős. Aztán Beka megkérdezte, szeretnék-e kipróbálni egy dobott ugrást, én pedig tudtam, hogy ez túl rizikós, hogy sosem csináltam még ilyet, hogy nem vagyunk eléggé szinkronban, hogy hideg van és lesérülhetek, de abban a más-tudatállapotban ez nem számított. 

Sima tripla Axelekkel kezdtünk. Tízéves koromban tanultam meg a 3A-t, bekötött szemmel is meg tudtam volna ugrani, annyira benne volt az izommemóriámban az ugrás ritmusa. Otabek nagyon erős volt, nagyon sokat hozzám tudott lendíteni: éreztem, hogy eleget vagyok a levegőben ahhoz, hogy akár eggyel több fordulat is beleférjen, és megkértem, hogy csináljuk gyorsabban, adjon bele több lendületet, aztán... egyszerre csak megtörtént. A leérkezés rettenetesen fájt, és úgy éreztem, ripityára törik a lábam az izmok alatt, de aztán kiegyenesedtem, és nem volt semmi bajom.  _Hát ilyen érzés,_  gondoltam. Azt hiszem, attól a pillanattól kezdve függő lettem. Még egyszer megpróbáltuk, és akkor már úgy éreztem, hogy nem tudok mit kezdeni ezzel az adrenalin-sokkal: újra akartam, és újra és újra, a világ végezetéig.  
\- Le kell mennünk, Jura... - mutatott Beka a látóhatár széle felé - ...jön fel a nap. És túl hideg is van. 

Úgy éreztem, égek, és lángol a bőröm - épp úgy, ahogy a kelő nap is lángokba borította a hegycsúcsokat. Az autóban ülve idegenül fogadtam a fűtésből áradó meleg levegőt, és úgy éreztem, perzseli a bőrömet. Amikor hazaértünk, és Beka felkísért a tetőtérbe, a lábaim mintha nem akartak volna engedelmeskedni, és a térdem szinte egyáltalán nem hajlott, de én csak kacarásztam, mint egy betépett kamasz, és roppant viccesnek találtam, hogy alig bírok mozogni. Vicces volt az is, ahogy Otabek kihámozott a ruháimból, és ahogy beterelt a zuhany alá. Üvöltöttem, amikor kinyitotta a csapot.  
\- Ez tűz forró! - húzódtam félre a vízsugártól.  
\- Ez most huszonnyolc fokos, és legjobb indulattal is langyos... - mutatott Beka a csaptelep forgó gombjára. - Csak átfagytál. Gyere ide...  
\- Nem, nem, nem, ez túl forró! - ráztam meg a fejem, ahogy a kezét nyújtotta felém. - Nem is fázom!  
\- Jéghideg vagy... - lépett közelebb hozzám, és bevont az ölelésével. A teste irracionálisan melegnek tűnt az enyémhez képest. Hagytam, hogy behúzzon a vízpermet alá, és fokozatosan tekerje feljebb a hőfokszabályozót.

Sosem zuhanyoztunk még együtt, de nagyon tetszett. A vérem még ott pezsgett a bőröm alatt, apró kis sziporkák százezreivel, mintha tüskéket készülnék növeszteni, és azok kaparnák a bőrömet alulról. Elképesztően jó érzés volt, ha Otabek hozzám ért: addig is csillapította ezt a szúró érzést, csak a szívemet nem bírta megnyugtatni. Amikor adott egy puszit a vállamra, én olyan erővel ragadtam meg a haját és martam a szájába, hogy ott, abban a pillanatban nem maradt helye a gyengédségnek, csak a szenvedélynek. 

A zuhanyzó aljába tett gumirácsba kapaszkodtam a lábujjaimmal, és a samponok és tusfürdők helyéül szolgáló peremre támaszkodtam az alkarommal. Beka szinte állatias morgással vette birtokba a testemet, különösebb nógatás és előjáték nélkül: nem szeretkezés volt, hanem leigázás. Semmit sem éreztem abból, ahogy a csípőmbe markol, csak másnap reggel vettem észre csodálkozva a lila foltokat - a testem már az esésektől sem lett mindig véraláfutásos, de ez most valami egészen új inger volt, egy újfajta fájdalom, amit még eddig nem ismert és nem tudott hova tenni. Már az se érdekelt, hogy meghall-e valaki, és kieresztettem a hangomat, minden döfés és minden durva csók és minden erőteljes és irányító mozdulat válasz-hangját. Úgy éreztem, sosem voltunk még ennyire együtt, sosem volt köztünk még ekkora harmónia. Otabek mélyebbre ért bennem, mint hittem - mélyebbre, mint ahogy bárkinek is engedtem volna eddig. 

Attól kezdve már hazugság és szépítés és túlzás nélkül használhattam a szeretlekeket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Küldöm Aljosa rajongóinak <3


	20. XVI./I.

Az éjszakám rémálmokkal terhes. Nem így indul persze, nem izgulok én egy csöppet sem – miért izgulnék, mi okom lenne rá, a világ legjobb korcsolyázója vagyok, csesszék meg. Nyújtok, beszélek közben Bekával, érdeklődöm Okszana felől, és inkább őt hallgatom, mert félek, hogy a végén elárulom magam, ha kinyitom a számat. A meglepetése jobbik része még holnap jön, és én nem akarom elrontani spojlerekkel.

Elaludni könnyű: fejben átfutom még egyszer a koreográfiámat, és a végére talán már el sem érek, mert a képek zavarosakká és valószerűtlenekké válnak. Ugrás közben eltűnik alólam a jég látványa, csak az anyag marad meg, a keménysége és a hidegsége. A hit segít leérkezni, nem a szemem, de a hitem is egyre inkább gyengül, ahogy a látásom is egyre inkább cserben hagy. És egyszerre csak ott terem előttem a támfal, én pedig úgy esek le mellette az ugrásból, ahogy a kő, amit egy hídról pottyantanak a vízbe.

Felülök az ágyban, és levegő után kapkodok. A lelki szemeim előtt újra és újra lejátszódik a pillanat, amikor a semmiből felbukkan a pálya támfala. Viktor is így érezhette magát? Vagy ideje se volt arra, hogy érezzen, gondoljon bármit is?

Azt remélem, még van időm visszaaludni és jóvátenni ezt a pocsék éjszakát, de a telefonom szerint majdnem reggel hat van már. Ez azt jelenti, hogy elhasználtam az összes pihenőidőmet anélkül, hogy ténylegesen sikerült volna regenerálódnom. A testem talán lelazult, de azzal ma nem sokra megyek. Kitántorgok a konyhába, hogy lehúzzak egy nagy pohár vizet, és szinte meg sem lepődöm azon, hogy Yuuri az előkészítő pult mellett uzsonnásdobozokat állít össze.  
\- Szia Yurio! – csak úgy ragyog a mosolya, amikor rám néz, csak az ábrázatomat látva komorodik el. – Rosszul aludtál?  
\- Nem… - válaszolom szemrebbenés nélkül. Mondhatnék igent, de nem akarom, hogy velem foglalkozzon.   
\- Izgulsz a mai miatt? - Katsuki persze csak nem adja fel. Miért is tenné? 

Veszek egy mély lélegzetet, és leülök a konyhapult előtt sorakozó bárszékek egyikére, a telefonomat a fülhallgatómmal együtt a másik székre teszem. A nyugtalanságom csak részben tudható be a mai megmérettetésnek, és sokkal nagyobb részben kapcsolódik a rémálmom által előhívott emlékekhez. Egyszerre élek a jelenben és a közös, sötét múltunkban, amiben annyi a kérdőjel, hogy már a kérdések sem látszódnak tőlük. Egy nagy MIÉRT világít a homlokomon, és amíg ezt nem teszem rendbe, addig nem kezdhetem el ezt a mai napot.    
\- Katsudon, figyelj ide... - hajtom le a fejem, hogy ne kelljen a szemébe néznem. - Csak egyszer fogom megkérdezni. Viktor balesete... direkt volt? Elterveztétek? 

Yuuri nem vesz levegőt, és a konyhában minden mozdulatlanná válik, a szagokat nem számítva - azok határok nélkül terjengenek körülötte, mintha szellemek lennének, akik őt szolgálják: a tekert omlett szelleme, a szójaszósz és a szezámmag szelleme. Le merem fogadni, hogy van japán nevük is, és talán egy kis sintó szentélyük is valahol Hasetsu külvárosában. 

Lefelé néz a szemüvegén át, ő is kerüli a tekintetem. A hangja, amikor végül megszólal, túlviláginak hangzik:  
\- Miért akarsz erről beszélni?   
\- Mert sohasem beszéltünk erről.

Felszegett állal hátrarázom a hajam a homlokomból. A mozdulat bármikor máskor kihívó lenne, de most már nem akarom tovább feszíteni a húrt. Yuurinak erről épp olyan nehéz beszélnie, mint nekem - de ő Viktorral ellentétben talán hajlandó lenne megnyílni. Elvégre most már nincs tétje. Nem igaz?   
\- Csak azt terveztük el, hogy egy időre Svájcba költözünk... - feleli halkan. - Én csak erről tudtam. Viktor szinte mindenét eladta, és Chris segített neki kimenekíteni a pénzét egy lausanne-i bankszámlára. Kibérelt nekünk egy nyaralót nem messze a lakásuktól, az ünnepeket már ott töltöttük volna. Ha Viktor tervei között szerepelt is a baleset, én nem tudtam róla. Őszintén mondom.  
\- Elhiszem... - bólintok.   
\- De azt is teljesen őszintén mondhatom... - igazítja meg a szemüvegét, de azon keresztül is látom, hogy kifényesedik a tekintete - ...hogy Viktor nem tett volna ilyet. Nem hazudott volna nekem. A világbajnokságra edzettünk. Tudtuk, hogy nagyon jól kell teljesítenünk ahhoz, hogy alkuképes pozícióba kerüljünk. Kellett az állampolgárság, és a biztos állás mindkettőnknek.

Megcsóválja a fejét, mintha a lelke legmélyéig tagadni próbálná a felvetést is, hogy Viktor talán átrázta őt is. Nem, Viktor  _vele_  nem tenne ilyet. Mindenki mást becsaphat, eljátszhatja a hattyú halálát, de Yuurinak sosem hazudna.   
Ha Yuuri tudná, amit én... 

\- Több mint egy éven keresztül jártam terápiára... - mondom halkan. Nem is tudom, miért mondom ezt el neki - talán mert érzem, hogy benne is nő a feszültség, és mert úgy hiszem, vissza kell osztanom valamit ennek a Katsuki Yuurinak, adni valamit a saját őszinteségemből cserébe az ő őszinteségéért: valamit, amiről szégyen nélkül beszélhetek előtte. - Tudod, úgy éreztem, hogyha egy ennyire durva sérülés megtörténhet Viktorral... akkor megtörténhet bármelyikünkkel. Senki sem menekülhet.   
\- Te is sebezhetetlennek hitted Viktort? - mosolyodik el sápadtan Yuuri.   
\- Szerintem őt mindenki annak hitte... - válaszolom én is egy mosollyal.   
\- Yurio, most te figyelj ide... - harap az alsó ajkába, aztán átnyúl a konyhapult fölött, és a maga japános darabosságával megfogja a vállam, egy kedvesnek szánt gesztussal. - Emlékszel Szocsira? Amikor utánam jöttél a férfi vécébe?  
\- Hogyne emlékeznék... - pillantok félre, és egy kicsit elkap a szégyen. Vannak dolgok, amikre már tényleg nem szívesen emlékszem vissza.  
\- Én ott minden létező hibát elkövettem, amit csak el lehetett követni. Pedig azt hiszem, már akkor sem voltam rossz korcsolyázó... különben nem hívtak volna meg a grand prix-re. De mások talán jobban hittek bennem, mint én magamban.   
\- De ennek mi köze Viktorhoz? - egy türelmetlen gesztussal megvonom a vállam, és Yuuri érti az utalást, azonnal visszahúzza a kezét.   
\- Csak annyi... - sóhajt egy picit - ...hogy azt hiszem... de ez szigorúan maradjon köztünk... azért hibázott, mert elveszítette a hitét a saját sebezhetetlenségében.

Akkorára tágulnak a szemeim, hogy egy erősebb lámpával akár meg is ölhetne valaki. Sosem gondoltam arra, hogy Katsuki Yuuri egyszer ezt fogja mondani nekem - mert ez a legdurvább szentséggyalázás, amit csak el tudok képzelni. Amit mond, legalább annyira durva, mintha lepisálná Viktor Nikiforov márvány emlékművének a talapzatát.

\- Ezt miből gondolod? - úgy beszélek, hogy közben befelé szívom a levegőt, és nem pedig kifújom. - Ő mondta?   
\- Utalt rá... - simít végig zavartan a száján a nyelve hegyével. - Nyomasztotta, hogy tíz évvel fiatalabbakkal kell versenyeznie. Hogy  _velem_  kell versenyeznie. Ha nem lett volna tétje, a Kremlt is átugrotta volna, de ott és akkor, ennek nagyon komoly tétje volt. Be kellett bizonyítania, hogy képes visszatérni egy év kihagyás után, és hogy nem fogja vissza magát azért, mert a korábbi protezsáltja is versenyben van. Talán elfáradt... talán megunta, nem tudom. Az egy nehéz év volt számára, az állandó zsarolásokkal és fenyegetőzésekkel... Mindenáron rá akarták venni, hogy nyilvánosan randevúzgasson azzal az Olga Akárkicsodával...  
\- Rogonovával... - javítom ki. - Nem hittem volna, hogy te is tudsz erről.   
\- Már értettem annyira oroszul, hogy tudjam, Viktor mit akar eltitkolni előlem... - mosolyog egy kis büszkeséggel a szája sarkában.   
\- Nem hiszem, hogy ez ténylegesen befolyásolta volna a teljesítményét... - jegyzem meg halkan. - Mármint... Viktor mindig el tudta választani a magánéletét a sporttól.   
\- Igazad lehet... - bólint Katsuki. - De tudod, amikor összecsapnak a fejed fölött a hullámok... olyankor minden apróság, amit máskor figyelmen kívül tudnál hagyni, hirtelen többszörös súllyal nehezedik rád. Az apró kétségek, a személyes problémák, a máskor fel sem vett konfliktusok... ezért mondom azt, hogy engedj most el mindent. Minden kétséget és félelmet. Csak a kűrödre koncentrálj! 

Yuuri elém teszi egy lefóliázott tányéron a reggelimet - még friss és meleg, együtt készítette a bentókkal, és várta, hogy kihűljön a pulton, mielőtt indulás előtt betette volna a hűtőbe. Közben a bűntudat keserű, sárgászöld hullámokban önti el a torkomat.

 

* * *  

 

2015 decemberében újra Barcelona adott otthont a Grand Prix döntőnek: de ez már egészen más légkörben telt, mint egy évvel korábban. Phichit és Christophe nem is jutottak be, helyettük viszont újra felbukkant Viktor, és mindenki legnagyobb meglepetésére Seung-Gil is bedolgozta magát a legjobb hat közé - akinél persze kevés antiszociálisabb fickó létezik a földön. A sorszámhúzások napján a hangulat ennek megfelelően olyan vidám volt, akár egy kriptában: Yuuri és Viktor nem közösködtek senkivel, Seung-Gil állandóan Sara Chrispino elől menekült, én pedig próbáltam volna Otabekkel lógni, ha JJ nem csapódott volna kényszeresen hozzánk. Valamiért a fejébe vette, hogy Otabek és ő nagyon jó cimborák, és képtelenség volt lerázni... ráadásul sokszor úgy éreztem, Otabek nem is akarja lerázni őt igazán. Valószínűleg kevésbé érezte kínosnak azt, ha négyesben lógtunk JJ-vel és a levakarhatatlan függelékével, mintha kettesben maradtunk volna.

Én nem vagyok babonás, de az a verseny már az elejétől fogva rossz csillagzat alatt állt. Azzal kezdődött, hogy a csütörtök reggeli nyilvános edzésre már úgy mentünk le, hogy a pályán állt a víz. Hogy gondatlanság, figyelmetlenség, vagy technikai probléma miatt olvadt-e fel a jég, nekünk nem mondták meg, csak áttereltek minket egy másik, kisebb pályára, ahol a jégtáncosokkal kellett osztoznunk az edzésidőn. A szűkebb fizikai és időbeli keretek pedig még több feszültséget szültek: Otabek egyszer véletlenül majdnem összekoccant Yuurival melegítés közben, Yuuri pedig tőle szokatlan módon elég ingerülten reagálta le a szituációt, hiába kért tőle Beka bocsánatot. Én láttam a szemem sarkából az esetet, szerintem Yuuri is legalább negyven százalékban figyelmetlen volt, és szerencse, hogy Otabek kapcsolt, mert durva baleset lehetett volna belőle. Jakov csak állt a pálya szélén, a fejét csóválta, és azt mondogatta:  _ennek nem lesz jó vége._

Az öltözőben aztán síri csöndben vetkőztünk, fürödtünk, szárítkoztunk és kötöztük át a lábainkat. Seung-Gilnek eltört a nagy lábujja körme, egyszerűen undorító volt, de mégsem lehetett figyelmen kívül hagyni, mert szüksége volt a segítségre. A végén Otabek és Yuuri támogatták ki a folyosóra, hogy hívják az edzőjét és valami orvosi segítséget, mert nem úgy nézett ki, mint amit házi barkács-módszerekkel meg lehetne hegeszteni másnapra. Én nem láttam szükségét, hogy velük menjek, ráadásul vizes volt még a hajam is, Viktor pedig utolsónak zuhanyozott le, úgyhogy még törölközővel a derekán flangált fel-le a mosdókagylók és a padon álló sporttáskája között, tócsákat hagyva maga után. Már önmagában ez is idegesített - tulajdonképpen  _minden_  idegesített vele kapcsolatban. Szerettem volna bántani Viktort. Igazságtalannak éreztem, hogy ő itt parádézik Katsukival, mintha csak nászútra jöttek volna, vagy átugrottak volna nosztalgiázni és megünnepelni az eljegyzésük egy éves évfordulóját.

Viktor oldalán egy már gyógyuló, de nagy kiterjedésű lila folt éktelenkedett, amit általában kitakart a karjával, de nem abban a pillanatban, amikor pont odatévedt a tekintetem.   
\- Ekkorákat esel? - kérdeztem némi kárörvendéssel a hangomban. Ha valóban esett is ekkorát, sosem akkor, amikor én is a jégen voltam. A kudarc volt az egyetlen, amihez Viktor nem igényelte a közönséget.   
\- Ki mondta, hogy esem? - kapta fel a vizes fejét, a hajáról az arcomba csapódott néhány csepp. Viktor olyan kajánul mosolygott rám, szinte kihívóan, hogy kénytelen voltam egy magasabb fokozatra váltani:  
\- Talán a durva szex az oka? Most éppen kivel csalod a Malacot? 

Viktornak ennyi is elég volt, hogy felforrjon az agyvize. Némi elégtétellel nyugtáztam, hogy még mindig könnyedén ki tudom hozni a sodrából, és így csak az viselkedik, aki érez valamit a másik iránt. Élveztem, ahogy elkapja és megszorítja a nyakamat - abban igazi düh volt, Viktor igazi és őszinte dühe. Élveztem, ahogy a teste még forró a zuhanytól, és párolog belőle a meleg - még ha pillanatnyilag csak ezt a testmelegét is osztotta meg velem. 

 _\- Fogd be a szádat, Jura..._  - sziszegte. Szerettem, ha Jurának hív. És gyűlöltem, amikor Yuriónak hívott. Az nem én voltam. Yurio az a fiú volt, akit kettőnk relációjában a helyemen akart látni.  
\- Gyáva vagy, Nikiforov... - nevettem rá, amennyire a szorítása engedte. - Ha ennyire félsz a lebukástól, akkor talán nem kéne kísértened a sorsod... Hátha valakinek eljár a szája...  
\- Ha el mered mondani neki... ha valaha is fájdalmat okozol Yuurinak... - nézett mélyen a szemembe - ...aznap veszel levegőt utoljára. Megértettél?

Azt hiszem, abban a pillanatban nyilvánvalóvá vált, amit már tulajdonképpen sejtettem addig is: hogy azt a bizonyos felvételt sosem vehetem elő és dughatom a Malac orra alá. Valójában neki nem volt köze ehhez az egészhez, és köcsögség lett volna a részemről, ha visszaélek a naivitásával. Katsuki nem tehetett arról, hogy Viktor olyan, amilyen. Arról sem tehetett, hogy Viktor már azelőtt az enyém volt, hogy az övé lehetett volna. Ennek így kellett történnie, ő csak statiszta volt a kettőnk történetében. Én ezt még abban a pillanatban is szentül hittem, amikor kirántottam magam Viktor kezei közül, és viszonoztam a lesújtó, jeges nézését. 

\- Nem az én dolgom, hogy lebuktassalak... - vakkantottam felé hadarva. - Majd megteszi más. Nem hinném, hogy túl sokáig tartana újabb ágymelegítőt találnod... ismerve az előéletedet...   
\- Jól van, Jura... - mosolyodott el Viktor. - Ha mindenáron bokszzsáknak akarsz használni, akkor mondj valami sértőbbet ennél. Úgysem tudsz rendesen korcsolyázni, amíg fel nem spannolod magad rendesen, nem igaz?   
\- Álmomból felkeltve is jobban korcsolyázom nálad, vén fasz... - dörmögtem, és indulatosan nekiestem a hajamnak a körkefével. - Már rég vissza kellett volna vonulnod! Szar a térded, szar a hátad, és már a négy és fél perc felénél kifogy belőled a szusz...   
\- Mondja ezt a srác, aki csak két kvadot tud ugrani... - nevetett fel színlelt vidámsággal Viktor.  
\- Talán elfelejted, hogy tavaly ugyanitt két kvaddal is megnyertem az aranyat! - ekkor már nagyon mérges voltam rá, amiért minden lepereg róla, ellentétben velem, akit igenis nagyon mélyen érintenek a szavai.   
\- Csak mert JJ eleste a rövidprogramját, és mert én nem voltam versenyben... - felelte rendíthetetlen nyugalommal. - Most nem lesz ilyen szerencséd.   
\- Még neked is lehet rossz napod, Nikiforov... - villantottam rá a fogaimat. - A foltjaidat elnézve nem ez lenne az első mostanában.  
\- Annyira gyerek vagy még... - csóválta meg szomorúan a fejét, majd elfordult tőlem, és magára húzta a pólóját, mielőtt eltávolította volna a derekáról a vizes törölközőt, és belebújt volna az alsójába. Amikor már nem volt meztelen, és én ismét be akartam volna kapcsolni a hajszárítót, még magában dünnyögve hozzátette: - Annyira gyerek vagy, _annyira gyerek..._

Inkább bekapcsoltam a hajszárítót. Nem érdekelt Viktor véleménye. Mit várt tőlem, milyen legyek? Mi más lehettem volna? És eszemben sem volt felnőni a kedvéért. 

 

* * *

 

A szervezők valahogy megoldották - mégis, mekkora blamázs lett volna, ha nem oldják meg - hogy a pénteki kezdőnapra minden készen és rendben várja a versenyzőket. A felnőtt kategóriában a párosok kezdtek, és már akkor tudtuk, hogy valami gond van, mert mindenki folyamatosan esett. Amikor kimentünk a melegítő köreinkre, én is éreztem, hogy ez a jég nem jó: hiába gyalulták le a Zambonival, túl kemény volt, túl merev, és valahogy mégis egyenletlen volt a felszíne. Beka megpróbálkozott egy kvad Lutzzal, de akkorát esett leérkezéskor, hogy azt hittem, fel se áll belőle. Odasiklottam hozzá, de addigra már feltápászkodott, és a csípőjét szorította. Nem akartam megkérdezni, hogy hogy van - ismertem az ilyen eséseket, és tudtam, hogy ilyenkor csak jobban fáj, ha mások is felhívják rá a figyelmet. 

A férfi rövidprogram alatt csak folytatódott a pechszéria: JJ két ugrásába rontott bele, Otabek a kvad Saljába és a Lutzába, Seung-Gil nem esett ugyan, de két kvadjából is tripla lett, Viktor kétszer is letette a kezét, én elrontottam az Axelemet, ami mérhetetlenül feldühített, mert szerintem tizenegy éves korom óta nem rontottam bele az Axelbe, és utána alig bírtam koncentrálni a hátralévő két percben, Yuuri a kombinációs ugrásában két triplát ugrott kvad-tripla helyett. Ezek után meg se néztük nagyon a tabellát, mert nem volt jelentősége - az öltöző felé menet hallottuk a lányokat és a jégtáncosokat, hogy ők is a jég minőségére panaszkodnak. Valaki bedobta az ötletet, hogy másik helyszínre kéne tenni a versenyt, mert ez egyszerűen nem járja, így senki sem tudja megmutatni a valódi képességeit. 

Nagyon sokszor eszembe jut az az egy hét Barcelonában... mégis, szinte alig emlékszem rá, mi történt - mintha az agyam cenzúrázta volna azt az egész időszakot, és semmi más nem maradt volna meg belőle, csak a jégen töltött idő. Nem emlékszem az érzéseimre sem, hogy dühös voltam-e, hogy akartam-e nyerni egyáltalán... csak később, a terápia során jöttem rá arra, hogy semmire nem emlékszem, csak arra, amiről felvétel készült. Mintha kívülrekedtem volna a saját testemen, vagy mintha nem is én lettem volna ott. 

Jakov nem akarta, hogy lássuk a többiek - és egymás - kűrjeit, de belátta, hogy semmi értelme nem lett volna eltiltania minket akár a tévétől, akár a pályától. Viktor, én és Yuuri voltunk az utolsók a szabadprogram-mezőnyben, és mindhárman ott álltunk már a bejáratnál, ahogy újracsiszolták a jeget JJ, Seung-Gil és Otabek után. Otabek elég jól szerepelt, már amennyire az elrontott rövidprogramja után ez egyáltalán lehetséges volt - de ezzel együtt kicsi volt az esélye rá, hogy érmet kapjon. JJ állt az első helyen hármuk közül, de nem behozhatatlan pontelőnnyel. És ekkor következett Viktor. 

Látszott rajta, hogy feszült, ahogy hátraforgatta a vállait, miközben a helyet kereste a kezdéshez - mintha nem melegített volna be eléggé. A tekintete határozott volt, de fókusztalan is, amikor megszólalt a zene: nem kereste Yuurit a szemével, és nem foglalkozott már ekkor senkivel. Vitte őt az Újvilág szimfónia, olyan gyorsan és elegánsan, ahogy a hullámzó tenger visz egy kecses vitorlást. Viktor négy kvadot tervezett a programjába, az első egy Salchow volt, tripla-dupla tólup kombinációban, amit gyönyörűen megugrott, a közönség ujjongott a látványára. Ezután következett a Lutz, de már remegett a lába a leérkezéskor, a szabad lába sem mozdult olyan gyorsan és olyan szögben, ahogy kellett volna... a pontot nyilvánvalóan megkapta érte, de sokkal többre nem számíthatott ennél. És ekkor ráfordult a flipre, az ő híres és ikonikus ugrására: megvolt az irány, megvolt a lendület, jó volt az elrugaszkodás, és úgy tűnt, jól is érkezik le... aztán egy pillanattal később már mozdulatlanul feküdt a jégen. 

Számtalanszor visszanéztem a lassítást, hogy megértsem, mi történt, mi sült el balul, hogy Viktor tehetett-e volna bármit, és végül arra jutottam, hogy nem. A leérkező lába csúszott ki alóla, valami lehetetlen módon, mintha legalábbis valami gödörbe érkezett volna le, azután megpróbálta korrigálni a hibát, kereste az egyensúlyát, miközben még vitte az ugrásból visszamaradt lendület is: szinte beleszáguldott a merev támfalba, és valahol a szemöldöke fölött ütötte be a fejét, majd esett térdre. 

Megállt egy pillanatra a szívem. Úgy éreztem, minden hang elhal körülöttem, a stadion morajlása is: nem hallottam, ahogy Yuuri Viktor nevét kiáltja, nem hallottam Jakovot, és a világom egyetlen pontra szűkült össze. 

 _Kelj fel, kelj fel_  - ismételgettem magamban, és közben a könnyem kicsordult.  _Kelj fel!_

Viktor a támfalba kapaszkodva feltápászkodott, de már nem bírt kiegyenesedni: újra összeesett. Addigra már szaladtak felé az ápolók a hordággyal, egy orvos, és mindhármukat megelőzve Yuuri korcsolyázott felé. Én is meglendültem, szinte ösztönösen, és egy kéz olyan erővel rántott vissza, hogy majdnem hanyatt estem. Nem Jakov volt - Jakov is már Viktor felé igyekezett addigra - hanem Lilja. 

\- Nem mész oda... - jelentette ki erélyesen. - Már vannak elegen nélküled is.   
\- Látni akarom... oda akarok menni... - habogtam, de Lilja egészen a mellkasához szorított, és ellentmondást nem tűrve az alagút felé lökdösött, hogy még véletlenül se láthassam, mi történik. Bennem nem volt erő, Liljában viszont ott zubogott a világ összes ereje. Úgy fújhatott volna el, akár egy fűszálat.   
\- Katsuki vele van, az éppen elég... - a hangja száraz volt és szögegyenes. - Nem kellesz te már oda.

Pánikoltam. Azt hittem, Viktor meghalt. Amikor lehozták a jégről, én nem láttam őt, hiába mellettem vitték el: kitakarták előlem mások vállai. Lilja a kezembe nyomott egy termoszt, azt szorongattam, de inni nem bírtam belőle. Jakov valakivel beszélt, aztán odajött Liljához. Nem hallottam semmit belőle. Halványan érzékeltem, hogy Otabek mellém ül, és a térdemre teszi a kezét. Erről nincsenek videók, ez nem a pálya mellett történt, úgyhogy nem emlékszem pontosan. Azt hiszem, be akartam menni a kórházba, de Lilja nem engedte, és Jakov is kiabálni kezdett velem. Azt hiszem, arról volt szó, hogy be kell fejeznem a versenyt. Mondtam, hogy nem vagyok képes rá. Jakov akkor megrázott, és valami olyasmit mondott, hogy ki kell mennem, és le kell korcsolyáznom a kűrömet, Viktor kedvéért. Mert ő is ezt akarná. Utána bemehetek a kórházba. Nem lesz semmi baj, mondták. Minden rendben van. Viktor jó kezekben van. Csak menjek ki, és korcsolyázzak úgy, mintha ő is itt lenne. Mintha meg akarnám mutatni neki, mire vagyok képes.

A videókon - amit aztán Viktor rajongói szétcincáltak - látszik, hogy nem is akarok kimenni a jégre. Akkor már tudtam, hogy Katsuki feladta a versenyt, Viktor egészsége fontosabb volt számára, mint az a kibaszott kűr. Nekem is fontosabb volt! De nem volt választásom. Tizenhat éves voltam, sokkos állapotban, és bármit elhittem volna, bármit megtettem volna abban a pillanatban. Jakov abban a pillanatban döntési helyzetbe kényszerült, és úgy döntött, velem marad, ahelyett, hogy a kórházba sietett volna Katsukival. Úgy éreztem, ha Jakov marad, akkor mégsem lehet olyan nagy a baj, hiszen nem hagyta volna magára Viktort - nem igaz? Ezzel nyugtattam magam, miközben két két kézzel kapaszkodtam a támfal tetejébe. Kemény támfal volt, nem olyan, amit a korcsolyaversenyeken használnak, hanem amit a hokimeccsekhez építenek be, csak most levették a tetejéről a védőüveget. Ha Viktor ebbe ütközött bele, akkor az nagyon komoly lehet. 

A másodperc törtrésze alatt jutott el a tudatomig, hogy valószínűleg sokkal komolyabb a sérülése, mint amilyennek feltüntették előttem. Jakov, Lilja, mind hazudnak. Talán az én érdekemben, talán Oroszország érdekében, tűnődtem magamban. Le akartam jönni a jégről. Nem akartam áruló lenni, aki Viktor távollétében is lekorcsolyázza a programját. Ha Katsuki vele van, nekem is vele kell lennem! Több közöm van hozzá, mint neki valaha volt, valaha lesz. Viktor és én, mi egy test, egy lélek vagyunk. A vitáink csak abból fakadnak, hogy ő ezt még mindig nem fogja fel. 

\- Nem vagyok képes rá... - ráztam meg a fejem, és repültek a szememből a könnyek. Könyörögtem Jakovnak, hogy engedjen ki. Hogy értse meg, nem tudok így korcsolyázni.   
\- Jurij... - nézett Jakov mélyen a szemembe. - Nem tehetsz érte semmit ebben a pillanatban. A legjobb orvosok vannak vele, jó kezekben van. És ha jobban lesz, és visszanézi majd a felvételeket a mai napról, mit gondolsz, mit szeretne látni? Hogy te magadba roskadva feladtad a versenyt?  
\- Menj, és hozd a legjobb formádat... - tette hozzá Lilja lágyan. - Nyerj neki egy aranyat. Hadd legyen rád büszke! 

Jakov őszinte volt. Lilja, azt hiszem, az én érdekemben ugyan, de már akkor is manipulált. Szinte nem láttam a könnyeimtől, amikor kisiklottam a kezdő pontomra. Viktor járt a fejemben, hogy mennyire szeretem őt, és hiába hitegettek azzal, hogy minden rendben lesz vele, én éreztem a zsigereimben, hogy ez nem igaz. Azt hittem - és még most is azt hiszem - hogy a kűröm alatt Viktor egy időre meghalt és elhagyta a testét. Nem maradt a kórházban, nem érdekelte őt Katsuki - a lelke visszavágyott a jégre, ahová való volt, és ott volt velem, közvetlenül mellettem. Sírtam a kűr alatt. Annyira nem voltam magamnál, hogy az is csoda, hogy nem estem el. 

Utólag visszanézve magamat, elképesztően giccses volt az egész, ahogy vöröslő tekintettel a _Schindler listájára_ forgok a szűk, piros kabátos kűrruhámban. A zárópozícióm annyira drámai lett, hogy szinte hallottam zokogni az embereket a közönségben - a sírásuk még a tapsaik rettentő zúgását is átütötte. 

Ez volt talán az egyetlen korcsolya grand prix, ahol a körülményekre való tekintettel nem tartottak hivatalos győzelmi ceremóniát - sem JJ, sem Otabek nem nehezményezte. A pályáról lejövet abban a teremben, ahol a sajtótájékoztatókat szokták tartani, egy kézfogás kíséretében, zárt bársonydobozban adták át nekünk az érmeket, az ISU elnöke annyira meg volt rendülve, hogy jobban izzadt a keze, mint a miénk. Nem volt virágcsokor, nem volt fotózkodás sem - senki sem tartotta volna illendőnek. Meg sem kérdeztem a pontjaimat, és meg sem néztem az érmet, a bársonytokot egyszerűen a melegítőm zsebébe vágtam - már amennyire bele tudtam szuszakolni, mert túl szűk volt hozzá. Át sem öltöztem, azonnal taxiba szálltunk, és mentünk a kórházba. 

Oda akartam adni Viktornak az érmét. 


	21. XVI./II.

Yuuri a folyosón ült, mire megérkeztünk: a két alkarjával a combjaira támaszkodott, összekulcsolta a kezeit, mintha imádkozott volna. Ahogy észrevett minket, felpattant, és a kezét tördelve várt ránk, de nem jött közelebb, és nem mozdult el a műtő ajtaja elöl.  
\- Hozok kávét - jelentette ki Lilja, és azonnal sarkon fordult, hármunkat magunkra hagyva.  
\- Volt már itt az orvos? - kérdezte Jakov Yuuritól, aki elsőre mintha nem is értette volna a szavakat, csak másodpercekkel megkésve rázta meg a fejét. Aztán rögtön eszébe jutott, hogy ez nem igaz, és helyesbített:   
\- Volt már itt. Azt kérdezte, hozzátartozó vagyok-e, meg hogy itt vannak-e a papírjai. Amikor mondtam, hogy nem, visszament.   
\- Nyugodj meg... - paskolta meg Jakov Yuuri térdét, miközben leült mellé. - Minden rendben lesz. 

Jakov, bár valószínűleg nem tudhatta, hogy valóban minden rendben lesz-e, mégis nagyon nyugodtnak tűnt - mint aki már vagy egy tucatszor végigcsinálta ezt edzőként, emberként, akárhogy. Szerintem ő volt közöttünk az egyetlen, aki talán még mindig nem vesztette el a hitét Viktor sebezhetetlenségében. Én nem bírtam leülni se melléjük, csak fel-le sétálgattam a folyosón - többen megbámultak, és legszívesebben rájuk ugattam volna, hogy mondják már meg, ugyan bizony mit találnak rajtam olyan izgalmasnak, amikor rájöttem, hogy a dzsekim alatt még mindig a kűrruhámat viselem.

Lilja visszatért az automatás kávékkal, a hóna alatt pedig pár csomagolt szendvicset szorongatott. Yuuri kezébe adta az egyik kávét, Jakovéba a másikat - Yuuri nem akarta elfogadni, azt mondta, egy falat se menne le a torkán. Lilja erre közölte vele, hogy egész éjszaka itt leszünk, úgyhogy jobban teszi, ha magasan tartja a vércukorszintjét.  
\- Én nem kapok kávét? - dohogtam, mire Lilja szárazon annyit felelt:   
\- Te már magadtól is elég nyugtalan van, nincs szükséged kávéra. 

Ebben a pillanatban nyílt ki az ajtó, és lépett ki rajta egy jó ötvenes, talán hatvanas orvos - egészen barna bőre volt, és egy pillanatig azon tűnődtem, hogy mennyit kell vajon egy ilyen bőrszínhez napozni. Jakov közben majdnem remegő kézzel nyújtotta oda Viktor útlevelét meg néhány összehajtogatott papírt, valószínű a sportbiztosítását, de az orvos nem vette el tőle.   
\- Jön majd egy asszisztens, ő fogja intézni a papírokat... - mondta kissé tört angolsággal. - Maga családtag?   
\- Én az edzője vagyok... - mondta Jakov, és kihajtogatta az egyik papírt, valószínűleg azért, hogy alátámassza az állítását.   
Nem tudom, mi ütött akkor belém, de egy pillanat alatt odaszökkentem Jakov elé, és nagyon eltökélten hadarni kezdtem:  
\- Én az öccse vagyok, Jurij. Mi van Viktorral? 

Valószínűleg Jakovnak is elmondta volna, és semmi szükség nem lett volna rá, hogy hazudjak - de valahogy szükségét éreztem, hogy megtegyem. Főleg azután, hogy láttam, az orvos milyen sandán néz Yuuri irányába, és azt latolgatja, hogy beszélhet-e előtte, vagy később ezért pert akasztanak a nyakába. Végül rám nézett, és egyenesen a szemembe beszélt, de hiába figyeltem rá, egy szót sem értettem abból, amit mond. Mintha nem is angolul beszélt volna, hanem valami fiktív nyelven, amit egy fantasy film kedvéért találtak ki. Elővettem a telefonomat, megnyitottam a fordító appot, és spanyol-oroszra állítottam a nyelvet, azután odatartottam az orvos elé. Kissé kelletlenül és ügyetlenkedve gépelt be két sort, majd visszaadta a telefont: Jakov és Lilja a két vállam fölött áthajolva olvasták fel hangosan a cirill betűs szavakat: 

 _Koponyaűri vérzés  
_ _Súlyos agyrázkódás_

\- De túl fogja élni, ugye? - habogtam idegesen, mire az orvos próbálta összeszedni mindazt az empátiát, ami egy szombat este még maradt benne, és nagyon kimérten csak annyit felelt:  
\- Nagyon súlyos az állapota. Mindent megteszünk érte - felelte lassan és tagoltan.   
\- Mik az esélyei? - kérdezte Jakov a vállam fölött, mire az orvos arca rezzenetlen maradt.  
\- Ezt később kérdezzék meg újra - felelte. Az emeleti recepció felől odasietett egy ápolónő, valamit beszéltek egymással spanyolul, majd az orvos visszament Viktorhoz, az ápolónő meg megkérte Jakovot, hogy menjen vele. Jakov karon ragadott, és húzott magával, hátha szükség lesz az angoltudásomra - ami körülbelül két perccel ezelőtt mondott csődöt. Yuuri bezzeg, aki majdnem anyanyelvi szinten beszélt angolul, csak ült a székén és a Lilja által hozott kávéspoharat szorongatta. Nagyon haragudtam rá akkor. Úgy tűnt, mintha ebben a rettenetes időben is csak önmagát sajnáltatná - amiért őt, mint "vőlegényt" vagy "élettársat", nem veszik emberszámba. És ő még csak azt sem hazudhatta, hogy a testvére lenne.

Fogalmam sem volt, mit gondoljak erről az egészről. Kiürült az agyam, és önjáróvá vált a lábam. Nem voltak érzéseim sem. Az egész rettenetesen valószínűtlennek tűnt. Nem láttam Viktort azóta, hogy beverte a fejét, és a kórházszag, ápolónők, orvosok és fehér folyosók ellenére is majdnem elhittem, hogy ez a baleset meg sem történt. Ez az egész csak egy nagyon valósághű álom lehet, de nem maga a valóság. Csak amikor megrezgett a telefonom a dzsekim zsebében, és előkapva láttam, hogy Beka üzenete mellett (csak az övéire állítottam be jelzést) vagy háromszáz olvasatlan üzenetem jött, mindenféle felületeken és mindenféle emberektől. Beka csak annyit kérdezett:

_Melyik kórház?_

Válasz helyett átlinkeltem neki a helyadatokat - mert őszintén szólva, én sem tudtam, hogy melyik kórház. Beka még visszakérdezett, van-e szükségem valamire, de erre már nem feleltem, mert az orvos megint kicsörtetett a folyosóra, de szó nélkül el is sietett előttünk - Jakov már állt volna fel, de Lilja azonnal vissza is nyomta a helyére. 

Otabek később érkezett meg a nagy csöndbe, egy sporttáskát cipelve magával. Odaszaladtam hozzá, de nem tudtam, mit mondhatnék neki - láthatóan ő is ugyanígy volt ezzel. Lenézett a kezében cipelt sporttáskájára, és jelentőségteljesen megemelte.   
\- Hoztam ruhákat, ha átöltöznél... - mondta tapintatosan. - Meg Yuurinak is.   
\- Ez... - nyeltem egy nagyot - ...nagyon kedves tőled.   
\- Próbáltam mindenkit lebeszélni arról, hogy be akarjanak jönni... - fordította el az arcát. - Hogy van Viktor?    
\- Nem tudunk semmit... - húztam el számat. - Csak annyit mondott az orvos, hogy nagyon súlyos az állapota.   
\- Csoda, hogy él... - morrant Otabek. - Csoda, hogy fel bírt állni…  
\- Te... - nyeltem egy nagyot - ...láttad, mi történt?   
Otabek megrázta a fejét.  
\- Csak felvételről. De már bánom, hogy megnéztem. Te ne nézd meg, Jura. Ígérd meg. Jó?   
\- Jó... - bólintottam gépiesen. - Nem fogom megnézni. 

Közelebb sétáltunk a padhoz, amin Jakov, Lilja és Yuuri ültek - Yuuri kezében ott volt még szinte érintetlenül a kávéja. Olyan kecsesen fogta azt a papírpoharat... ha az én kezemben lett volna, én már egészen biztosan összegyűrtem volna. 

Otabek olyan lágyan beszélt hozzá, ahogyan hozzám sohasem. Nem ismertem ezt az oldalát. Nem tudtam, hogyan képes rávenni Yuurit, akit más egy korty kávéra sem tudott rábeszélni, hogy álljon fel, ne szuggerálja az ajtót, amin túl Viktor életéért küzdenek; hogy elhiggye, ez a három perc semmit sem számít, és jobban fogja érezni magát, ha könnyít magán és átöltözik. Yuuri végül szót fogadott, és a ruhakupaccal a kezében elindult a férfi vécé felé. Lilja egy lapos pillantással mérte végig Otabeket, de közben ő is egy tőle szokatlan, lágy hangon szólalt meg:  
\- Nekem is eszembe juthatott volna, hogy szükségük lesz ruhára… nagyon kedves, hogy utánunk jött.  
\- Nem tesz semmit… - felelte Otabek. Valahogy amikor velem beszélt, sosem tűnt fel, hogy akcentussal beszéli az oroszt. Éppen hogy, de mégis.

Yuuri Otabek ruháiban úgy nézett ki, mintha a testvére lenne. Máskor talán megmosolyogtatott volna ez a tény, de abban a pillanatban a mosolyok is elvesztek belőlem. Amikor Otabek odaadott nekem egy másik ruhacsomagot, hirtelen azt sem tudtam, mit kellene kezdenem vele. Gépiesen sétáltam be a férfi mosdóba – lepukkant volt, de szerencsére fertőtlenítőszer-, és nem húgyszagú. Beálltam az egyik fülkébe, becsuktam az ajtót, hátra nyúltam, és kigomboltam a kűrruhám egyetlen gombját a tarkómon. Ahogy le akartam venni a melegítőmet, a telefonom majdnem kiesett a zsebéből.

Talán egy percen keresztül is néztem a kezemben a kijelzőt, amire folyamatosan futottak be az újabb és újabb értesítések. Azután szinte teljesen maguktól mozdultak az ujjaim, és írtam be a Youtube keresőjébe:  _„Nikiforov Barcelona GPF”_. Rögtön az első találat volt a kűrje – megismertem a ruhájáról, de ha ez nem lett volna elég, a millió fölött járó nézőszám meggyőzött róla, hogy ez az, amit keresek. Egy pillanatig sem hezitáltam, hogy megnézzem-e. Már el is feledkeztem arról, mit ígértem Otabeknek. Egyszerűen muszáj volt látnom, hogy tényleg megtörténik, hogy ez az egész valóság. Látnom kellett, hol hibázott Viktor, és mekkorát.

Beletekertem a kűrbe – pontosan tudtam, hogy mikor fut bele a flipbe, hiszen ezerszer láttam már a koreográfiája gyakorlása közben. A kamera eleinte távolról vette, majd amikor az ugrásra készülve ráfordul a rövid szakaszra, és hátrafelé néz, a felvétel közelképre vált: premier plánban látom, ahogy vészesen közel siklik a palánkhoz, felugrik, megfordul – eddig hibátlanul – majd leérkezik, és ekkor történik valami vele. Annyira közel jött a támfalhoz, hogy a lába nem is látszódott ebből a kameraszögből – de az arca igen, és azon egy pillanat alatt végigfutott a felismerés, hogy valami nagyon félresikerült. Próbálta menteni a menthetőt, próbálta megtalálni az egyensúlyát, de akkora volt a lendülete, hogy egyszerűen nem tudta megfogni…

Arccal előrefelé dőlt, vagy inkább zuhant el. Olyan durván koccant bele a támfalba a homlokával, hogy szinte hallani véltem, ahogy megreccsen a koponyacsontja. Otabeknek igaza volt, csoda, hogy nem halt meg abban a pillanatban. És utána még meg bírt kapaszkodni a palánkban, és megpróbált felállni… ahogy néztem a kétségbeesett erőlködését, eleredtek a könnyeim. Talán fel sem fogta, mi történt vele – hiszen ő nem eshetett el egy világversenyen, Viktor Nikiforov  _nem szokott elesni_ , és fel akart állni, folytatni akarta a versenyt... aztán összeesett. És mintha ez nem lett volna elég, az élő tévés közvetítésben még visszajátszották ugyanezt lassítva, először ugyanebből a szögből, azután egy távolabbi kameraállásból, hátulról, amin nagyjából tisztán látszódott, hogyan csúszott ki Viktor alól a lába. 

Hirtelen minden valóságossá vált: feltöltődtek színekkel a falak, kifordultak az üres térből a formák - üvöltött a kosz a falakról, szinte világított a kék golyóstollal az ajtóba vésett telefonszám, ami felett a Sofia név állt, és feltételezhetően Sofia vélt vagy valós foglalkozása. Villódzott a fény a vécé plafonján, fekete hajszál kunkorodott a cipőm orra mellett, és megcsapott a húgy, a fertőtlenítőszer, és a kilencvenes évek áporodott illata. A telefonomon a videó véget ért, és automatikusan tovább ugrott egy következőre: egy fancam volt, majdnem az első vagy a második sorból, és oldalról tökéletesen elkapta Viktor flipjét. Másodpercről másodpercre vált minden igazibbá, az igazinál is igazibbá. Potyogtak a könnyeim a telefon kijelzőjére, és ahogy az alkarommal megdörgöltem az üveget, csak széntkente rajta a cseppeket a melegítőm ujja. Valaki lehúzott egy vécét, aztán nyílt az ajtó, és nyekeregve becsukódott, majd megszólalt egy hang a semmiből, mintha egy másik csillagrendszerből sugárzott rádióüzenet volna:  
\- Jura? 

Ha addig százötven százalékos volt a valóságérzetem, hirtelen kétszázra felszökött a mérce. Tudtam, hogy Otabek jött utánam, és ha sírni lát vagy szipákolni hall, akkor azonnal tudni fogja... tudni fogja, hogy mi történt. Otabek nem hülye. Tudja, hogy olyan vagyok, mint egy jégszobor, senki sem tud engem megérinteni, de ha mégis, akkor az nagyon, nagyon mélyen érint engem. Nem tudhatja meg, hogy lefeküdtem Viktorral - szorítottam össze a fogam. Nem, nem, Otabek ezt nem tudhatja meg soha, senkitől, semmilyen formában. Otabek, aki képes volt bejönni és ruhát, meg telefontöltőt hozni nekem, és Katsukinak, akihez igazán semmi köze... Otabek túl jó ember volt egy magamfajtának.

\- Jura? Minden rendben? - kérdezte, mire én igyekeztem szipákolás nélkül felelni:   
\- Persze. Mindjárt kész vagyok.   
\- Jura... - másodpercekig nem szólalt, és nem is mozdult meg. Azután megmozdult a fülke ajtaja, de a ráfordított zár nem engedte tovább. - Nyisd ki, Jura.  
\- Mondom, hogy mindjárt kész vagyok! - feleseltem, és hiába, a hangom elvesztette a kitartását. A könnyeim már a nyakamon áztatták a piros kűrruha gallérját.   
\- Jura, nyisd ki azonnal, vagy betöröm! Nem lenne nagy mutatvány! - vakkantotta vissza Otabek. Akkor még nem ismertem ezt az oldalát - nem volt fogalmam arról, hogy az örökké már-már sztoikusan nyugodt külseje alatt ennyi indulat bújna meg. 

Elfordítottam a reteszt, az ajtó résnyire kinyílt, és Otabek lendületből becsapta - én a másik falhoz hátráltam, és próbáltam eltakarni az arcom - ha rajtam lett volna a kapucnis felsőm, vagy nem lett volna befonva a hajam, valószínűleg akkor sem sikerült volna. Otabek dühös volt, nagyon, nagyon dühös, én pedig nem tudtam mit kezdeni ezzel - megszoktam, hogy általában én vagyok az, aki dühös.

\- Megnézted? - horkant fel, és kikapta a telefonomat a kezemből. Addigra már olyan gyengén fogtam, hogy ki is esett volna belőle, ha nem markol rá. Otabek ekkorra már kiabált: - Mi szükség volt erre?  
\- Nem... nem bírtam... - habogtam, és el akartam fordulni, de Otabek megmarkolta a vállam, és odanyomta a fülke falához.   
\- Mit nem bírtál?!   
\- Nem bírtam eldönteni, hogy tényleg megtörtént vagy sem! - harsogtam én is, egyenesen bele Otabek arcába. És akkor úgy tűnt, elveszett minden: hangosan zokogni kezdtem. 

Úgy tűnt, Otabek nagyon sokáig tanulmányozza az arcomat szótlanul... és én éreztem, hogy most, most van itt a pillanat, amikor olvas a gondolataimban, és rájön, hogy mi ketten...

Meg kellett védenem Otabeket ettől a felismeréstől. Olyan gyorsan, mint amikor kicsúszott a számon, hogy Viktor öccse vagyok... és olyan gyorsan, mint ahogy eldöntöttem, hogy felveszem magunkat videóra, és ami azután jött, elkaptam Otabek dzsekijét, megmarkoltam, és könnymaszatosan, taknyosan a szemébe néztem.  
\- Az én hibám! - sipákoltam. - Miattam történt!   
\- Már hogy lenne a te hibád? - hőkölt hátra Otabek. Láthatóan sikerült összezavarnom, és erre a fordulatra nem számított.  
\- Tegnap, az öltözőben... - csak szaggatottan voltam képes kiejteni a szavakat, Otabek pedig feszülten figyelt rám: - ...tegnap összevesztünk Viktorral. Azt mondtam neki, hogy öreg, hogy már rég abba kellett volna hagynia a versenyzést... meg hogy már két perc után kifullad... és hogy hátha nem lesz szerencséje, és elesi a kűrjét... és tényleg eleste...   
\- Jura...

Amikor éreztem, hogy a hangja ellágyul, tudtam, hogy nyert ügyem van. Hogy nem fog többet kombinálni, hogy hisz nekem - hiszen hinni akar nekem -, és ezt a beszélgetést most talán megúsztam. Egy időre mindenképp. De amennyire könnyűnek éreztem magam tőle, annyira elnehezítette a szívemet a tény: hogy így, kimondva, az eddig kimondatlan gondolataim is egybeolvadtak a valósággal. Hiszen én tényleg összevesztem Viktorral. Tényleg becsméreltem a képességeit. És amit a fejéhez vágtam, az mind igaz volt, mert ha nem lett volna igaz, akkor inkább tagadta volna ahelyett, hogy gyerekesnek nevezett.

Otabek megfogta a tarkómat, egyáltalán nem bántóan - nagyon is gyengéd gesztussal, és kényszerített, hogy a szemébe nézzek. Megtettem. Ekkor ugyanennyire gyengéden elkezdte letörölgetni a könnyek hagyta fehér sávokat a szemem alól a hüvelykujjával.   
\- Jura, nem te vagy a felelős ezért... - mondta kedvesen, éles kontrasztban az eddigi haragjával. Ettől persze csak még jobban sírtam, az agyam nem is érzékelte azt a szót, hogy "nem".   
\- Én nem gondoltam komolyan, Beka! - hüppögtem, majd hadarva folytattam. - Viktor a legjobb a világon. Ő egy legenda! De annyira... annyira kiborított, és annyira irigy voltam rá, annyira szarul éreztem magam egész évben, és persze mindig kioktatott, meg jött a tanmeséivel, de akkor is, nem lett volna szabad azt mondanom neki, hogy essen el...  
\- Ez valóban elég gyerekes dolog volt a részedről... - bólintott komoran, de egyik kezével még mindig a nyakamat fogta, a másik pedig még mindig az arcomhoz ért, és mindkettővel finoman cirógatott. - De te sem gondolhatod komolyan, hogy emiatt hibázott volna. Viktor profi. Valószínűleg sokkal durvább dolgokat is hallott már életében, és azokat is le tudta rázni magáról... Hidd el. Ha magához tér, nem is fog emlékezni rá, mit mondtál neki. Ő sem tenne téged felelőssé a történtekért.  
\- De ha most meghal... - haraptam be az ajkam - ...akkor én életem végéig felelősnek fogom tartani magam...

Otabek odahúzott magához, és szorosan átölelt. Ettől eleinte még hangosabban és még kétségbeesettebben zokogtam, és összekönnyeztem-nyálaztam a sötétkék pólója elejét. De ahogy a tarkómat, a hajamat és a hátamat simogatta, lassan elkezdtem megnyugodni. Segített kibújni a kűrruhámból - bár közben bejött valaki a vécébe, de rögtön ki is fordult, ahogy meglátott minket -, aztán odakísért a mosdóhoz, és fogta a holmimat, amíg én megmostam az arcom. Otabek volt az én mentőangyalom, és ezért végtelen hálával viseltettem felé. 

 

  
* * * 

 

A kórházban töltött idő ezután összemosódott: úgy tűnt, a várakozásnak sosem lesz vége. Az emberek cserélődtek - mi is, a kórházi személyzet is. Mindig azt vártuk, hogy történjen valami: hogy Viktort átvigyék egyik teremből a másikra, onnan valami vizsgálatra, azután vissza; vártuk az orvost, hogy hátha lesz olyan kegyes, és mond valami biztatót - de Viktor kezelőorvosa nem az a típus volt, inkább csak az sütött az arcáról, hogy ne szóljunk hozzá, és hagyjuk, hogy a dolgát végezze. Amikor valami fennforgás volt, és utána visszaállt a rend, a nyugalmi időt ki kellett használni - ilyenkor ettünk, ilyenkor pihentünk egy kicsit. 

Egy ilyen köztes időszakban érkezett meg Viktor apja. Én akkor épp kettesben voltam Yuurival - Jakov és Lilja visszamentek a szállodába ügyeket intézni, fürdeni és ruhát cserélni. Nem voltam biztos benne, hogy honnan ismerős: talán láthattam már versenyeken a közönségben, talán eljött egyszer-egyszer a pályára, hogy Jakovval beszéljen, vagy talán csak fotóról ismertem fel... nem tudom. Talán csak azt hittem, hogy találkoztunk már, mert annyira hasonlított Viktorra, hogy azonnal hozzá kapcsoltam őt a fejemben. Tudtam, hogy óvakodnom kellene tőle - Grosa figyelmeztetett már korábban, hogy a pasas kőkemény valaki lehet, ha a titkosszolgálatnak dolgozott. 

Felpattantam a közeledtére, és Yuuri is kényelmetlenül mocorogni kezdett, majd félszegen felállt ő is. Vaszilij Nikiforov úgy mért végig mindkettőnket, mintha potenciális bűnözők lennénk - csak amikor már néhány lépés választotta el tőlünk, akkor lassított le, és még mindig szigorú arcvonásokkal fordult felém:  
\- Te meg ki vagy?   
\- Jurij Alekszejevics Pliszeckij, uram... - feleltem halkan, és nyeltem egy nagyot. Valószínűleg bárki másnak azt üvöltöttem volna, hogy "elmész te a kurva anyádba, a legrosszabb rémálmod vagyok", de Viktor apjától annyira tartottam, hogy szinte ösztönösen elkezdtem vele udvariasan és tisztelettudóan beszélni. - Viktor edzőtársa vagyok.   
\- Vagy úgy... Pliszeckij... - hümmögött magában. Yuuri közben mellettem lesütötte a szemét, és nem hogy megszólalni, de ránézni sem mert a pasasra. - Feltsman hol van?   
\- Vissza kellett mennie a hotelbe, azt mondta, egy órán belül visszajön... - mondtam összeszedetten.  
\- Mikor mondta ezt? - vonta össze a szemöldökét, mire én a telefonom kijelzőjére néztem:  
\- Úgy... úgy egy fél órája lehetett.   
\- Beszélni akarok Viktor orvosával. Jól beszélsz angolul?   
\- Tűrhetően... - húztam el a számat. - Az orvosánál azért jobban.   
\- Akkor mutasd az utat. 

Viktor apjával az ember nem mert vitatkozni. Elindultam a folyosón az orvosi pihenőszoba felé, ahová utoljára láttam bemenni a nagyon barna bőrű dokit, és kicsit lassítottam a lépteimen, hogy ne előtte, hanem inkább mellette menjek. 

\- Uram, ha megengedi... - szólítottam meg, mire az öreg Nikiforov szúrós, szürke szemeivel úgy nézett rám, hogy attól kihűltek az arcomban az erek. - Azt mondtam az orvosának, hogy... Viktor testvére vagyok. Attól tartottunk, máskülönben nem adnak nekünk felvilágosítást az állapotáról.   
\- És elhitték? - a férfi szája ekkor egy egészen apró mosolyra húzódott. Meglehet, inkább grimasz volt, mint mosoly.  
\- El... - feleltem.   
\- Végül is... - fordult felém járás közben, és én igyekeztem ismét a hajammal takargatni magam - ...van köztetek némi hasonlóság. De te inkább anyádra ütöttél...  

Nem tudtam, hogy most élcelődik-e vagy valamiféle burkolt, titokzatos utalást tett arra, hogy pontosan tudja, ki és miféle vagyok: de nem volt időm ezen gondolkozni, mert az idősebb Nikiforov minden óvatoskodás nélkül kopogott az orvosi szoba ajtaján, majd a választ meg sem várva belépett rajta. Ha bárki más lett volna ilyen merész, valószínűleg páros lábbal rúgták volna ki, de a látványára az orvos határozottan megszeppent, vagy talán csak megszelídült: némán hallgatta végig, ahogy elmagyarázom neki, hogy megérkezett az  _apánk_ , és tudni szeretné, mi van Viktorral.   
\- Mondd meg neki, hogy be akarok menni hozzá... - tette hozzá sztoikus nyugalommal Viktor apja.   
_\- Apa szeretne bemenni Viktorhoz..._  - mondtam bátortalan angolsággal, mire az orvos egy darabig némán nézett Vaszilij Nikiforovra, majd megfontoltan bólintott. Erre gyorsan hozzátettem:  _\- Én is!_  

Természetesen Yuuri is be akart jönni velünk, de az idősebb Nikiforov egy pillantásra sem méltatta, és így az orvos is figyelmen kívül hagyta őt. Yuuri arca kísérteties volt, és úgy éreztem, éppen most rúgtam bele egy földön fekvő emberbe. Beléptünk az intenzív szoba előterébe, és Viktor apja elborzadt, amikor meglátta, hogy odabent négy ágyon is fekszenek - valószínűleg ezért se engedtek be minket eddig Viktorhoz.   
\- Mondd meg az orvosnak, hogy azonnal vigyék át a fiamat egy külön szobába! - morogta. - Az én fiam egy olimpiai bajnok! Micsoda bánásmód ez!   
_\- Apa azt kérdezi, hogy kaphatna-e Viktor saját szobát..._ \- kérdeztem óvatosan, mire Viktor apja felvonta az egyik szemöldökét, erre én zavartan hozzáfűztem: -  _Ő olimpiai bajnok, tudja? A pénz nem számít.  
__\- A legjobban ellenőrzött szobában van..._  - felelte tagoltan az orvos. -  _Nincs ennél jobb helyünk a számára.  
__-_  Azt mondja, ez a legjobb szoba a kórházban, és folyamatosan ellenőrzés alatt tartják... - fordultam Viktor apja felé.   
\- Akkor átvitetem egy másik kórházba! - horkant fel. - Ha Oroszországban lennénk, ötven orvos ugrálna körülötte! 

Be akart menni Viktorhoz, de az orvos kézmozdulatokkal jelezte, hogy álljunk meg a szoba ajtajában, és ne menjünk tovább. Nekem már ennyi is elég volt: Viktor az egyik ablak melletti ágyon feküdt, és ahogy rásütött a függöny résein át a napfény, már szinte halottnak tűnt - mintha csak a gépek tartották volna életben. Nem mertem az arcára nézni. A lecsöpögő infúziót figyeltem, és a kezét, amibe be volt kötve. Az orvos ekkor már kérdés nélkül is nekem kezdett magyarázni. Dadogva fordítottam oroszra, hogy mennyire súlyos volt a trauma, és hogy mindent megtettek érte, amit orvosilag megtehettek. Igyekeztem közben kikapcsolni a fejem, és csak mondtam a szavakat, szinte értelem nélkül. Viktor apja hallgatott egy darabig, majd feltette azt a kérdést, amit én egyáltalán nem akartam megkérdezni, és a válaszra se voltam kíváncsi:   
\- Ha magához tér, mire lehet számítani?   
_\- Mi történik azután, ha magához tért?_  - kérdeztem remegő hangon.   
_\- Erre most nem tudok válaszolni..._ \- felelte kissé türelmetlenül az orvos. -  _Lehet, hogy néhány dolgot újra kell majd tanulnia, de felléphet tartós károsodás is...  
__\- Tartós károsodás? -_ haraptam be az ajkam.   
\- Mit mond? - kérdezte Viktor apja.  
\- Hogy... még nem tudja megmondani, mennyire károsodott az agya... - feleltem halkan.  
\- Ez nevetséges! - csattant fel Nikiforov. - Ez a hely nevetséges!  
-  _Mondja meg az édesapjának, hogy ne hangoskodjék..._  - préselte össze ajkait az orvos, azután mintha gondolatolvasó lenne, hozzátette: -  _És azt is mondja meg neki, hogy nincs szállítható állapotban. Menjünk ki._

Kiterelt minket a folyosóra, ahol viszont azonnal elkapta őt egy másik orvos, és elhívta - a férfi röviden szabadkozott nekem, majd biccentett az idősebb Nikiforovnak, és elsietett. Viktor apja rendkívül dühös lehetett - mindezt úgy sikerült elérnie, hogy közben szinte teljesen rezignáltan nézett az orvos után. Ettől függetlenül én sejtettem, hogy azon gondolkozik, milyen KGB-s kínzási módszereknek vetné alá ezt az embert, aki merészelt  _nem félni tőle_. 

Katsuki meg pont ezt a rendkívül érzékeny pillanatot választotta ahhoz, hogy odalépjen Vaszilij Nikiforov elé, és esetlenül, de egészen korrekt oroszsággal bemutatkozzon neki.  
\- Tudom, ki maga... - emelte meg Nikiforov az orrát, és a következő pillanatban újra felém fordult: - Mondd meg neki, hogy pontosan tudom, ki ő, és milyen viszonyban van a fiammal.   
_\- Azt mondja, hogy tudja, ki vagy..._  - óvatosan formáltam a szavakat, és közben szinte részvéttel néztem Yuurira. Mióta Szentpétervárra költözött, tanulgatott oroszul a szabadidejében, de fogalmam sem volt róla, meddig jutott benne - ha egy műkorcsolyázó átlagos szabadidő-mennyiségét vesszük alapul, akkor nem sokat.   
\- És mondd meg neki... - nézett komoran Viktor apja Yuuri szemébe egy pillanatra - ...hogy Viktor soha korábban nem viselkedett még ilyen őrült módjára. Ezért én teljes mértékben őt tartom felelősnek a történtekért. 

Az agyamban megint kattant egyet egy fogaskerék. Teljes lelki nyugalommal néztem Yuurira: 

 _\- Azt mondja, hogy Viktor mindig is őrült módjára viselkedett, és te egyáltalán nem vagy felelős azért, ami történt._  
\- Megértette? - vonta fel kérdőn a szemöldökét Nikiforov, Yuuri pedig nagyon komolyan bólintott. 

Viktor apja ekkor sarkon fordult, és magunkra hagyott minket - feltételezem, elkezdett intézkedni, hogy a jelenleginél jobb, vagy ha ilyen nincs, legalább készségesebb, esetleg oroszul is beszélő orvost találjon a fiának. Szerintem képes lett volna egy egész kórházi osztályt ideutaztatni a fia kedvéért. Látszott rajta, hogy mennyire aggódik érte - és így csak az aggódik valaki másért, aki őszintén szeret. Ahogy kettesben maradtunk Yuurival a folyosón, ő sápatagon rám mosolygott: egy pillanatig azt hittem, minden szót értett, és így akarja kifejezni a háláját felém, amiért kímélni próbáltam őt... azután egy másik pillanatban azt éreztem, a lágy és komoly mosolya mögött egy titkos tudás bújik meg. Annak a titoknak az ismerete, hogy egy mocskos szájú moszkvai proligyerek, aki mindig másokat tart hibásnak a saját nyomoráért is, őszintén kell hogy szeressen ahhoz, hogy ne használjon ki egy ilyen helyzetet a legnagyobb ellensége szíven szúrására. 

Később - jóval később, amikor Viktort végül mégis külön szobába tették, és beülhettünk hozzá, hogy megfogjuk a kezét, vagy beszéljünk neki - én voltam ott, amikor elkezdett ébredezni. Yuurival egymást váltottuk az őrzésében, már amikor Jakov nem parancsolt ránk, hogy pihenjünk végre egy kicsit, de Yuuri pont akkor elment, hogy kávét hozzon magunknak. Viktornak először csak az ujjai mozdultak meg, azután a szempillái: a máskor gyönyörű, kékeszöld szemei fátyolosan kinyíltak, és keresett valamit a tekintetével. Odaugrottam az ágya mellé, és óvatosan szólongatni kezdtem:  
\- Viktor... Vitya...   
Rám tévedt a pillantásra, és egy másodpercre találkozott a tekintetünk - azután az övé tovább állt, és szinte szomorúan próbált mögém vagy mellém fókuszálni.  
\- Mindjárt... - nyeltem egy nagyot - ...mindjárt hívom Yuurit! Tarts ki! Maradj ébren! 

Könnyek között szaladtam ki a folyosóra, és kezdtem kiabálni a folyosó túlvégéről közeledő Yuurinak, két kézzel integetve:  
\- Yuuri, siess! Viktor magához tért!   
\- Ne kiabáljon a folyosón! - dörrent rám egy szikár doktornő, aki épp elhaladt mellettem.  
\- Bocsánat... - vakkantottam oda neki. Yuuri addigra a kávékat eldobva szaladt felém.  
\- És ne rohangáljanak! Itt betegek vannak!

Yuurit mindez nem érdekelte, egy ökrös szekeret is elhúzott volna egy tomboló hóvihar ellenében is, csak hogy elérjen Viktor szobájáig. Én már nem mentem be hozzá, csak az ajtóból néztem, ahogy Yuuri sírva lerogyott Viktor mellé, megfogta a kezét, és csak hüppögött bele az arcába, mint egy idióta. Viktornak is eleredtek a könnyei. 

Teljesen szükségtelennek éreztem a jelenlétemet. Utoljára talán akkor sajgott ennyire a szívem, amikor eljöttem Hasetsuból az Onsen on Ice eredményhirdetéséről. És mivel nem volt gyakorlatom abban, hogy mi mást tehetnék, akkor is elsétáltam, és céltalanul gyalogoltam Barcelona utcáin, amíg vissza nem értem a szállodába. Felmentem a szobámba, ahol akkor már napok óta nem jártam, ledobtam magamról minden ruhát, és beálltam a zuhany alá. Csak ott engedtem el a sírásomat, hogy senki ne hallja, még én sem. Elhatároztam, hogy én soha többet nem fogok sírni Viktor Nikiforov miatt. Leválasztom magamról, egyetlen gyors mozdulattal, ahogy egy ragtapaszt kellene letépni. Ez a seb már elgyógyulgat magában is, nem kell takargatni és dédelgetni. 

Egymástól függetlenül ugyan, de Viktor is és én is megkezdtük a felépülésünket. 


	22. XVII.

Ahogy lenézek a lábamra, meg se akarom ismerni: szerintem nem is az enyém. Kizárt, hogy az enyém legyen. Fekete az én korcsolyám? Vagy fehér? Ki emlékszik? 

Lilját nagyon zavarja, hogy ennyire dekoncentrált vagyok - ezt abból tudom lemérni, hogy mennyire ügyetlenül próbál megnyugtatni. Folyton azt mondogatja, hogy a rövid program pontjaimmal már nem veszíthetek, bent vagyok a döntőben, menjek biztosra, ne hősködjek, ne kockáztassak. A szemem sarkából közben figyelem, ahogy Viktor nagyjából ugyanilyen hangnemben magyaráz valamit Ericnek, aki komoly arccal bólogat mindenre. Visszafordulok Lilja felé, aki egy pillanatra hátrarántja a fejét.  
\- Mi van ma veled? - kérdezi aggódva. Csak megvonom a vállam.

A halálugrásomra készülök.

Viktor jár a fejemben, és az esése - a megannyi videó, amit megpróbáltam ugyan kitörölni az emlékeimből, de az izmok és csontok memóriája megtartott még hét év elteltével is. Azt próbálom sulykolni magamba, hogy ez most más lesz. Sikerülni fog. Sikerült már edzésen többször is, kétszer egészen jól. Mit szoktam elrontani eleinte? Túl kevés lendületet veszek az első próbálkozásnál, mert mindig elóvatoskodom. Most nem fogom - teljes sebességgel fogok belemenni, eldöntöttem, és majd kiderül, hogy ez mire lesz elég. Hit kell hozzá.  _Blind fucking luck,_  az kell hozzá. 

Nem gondolhatok Viktorra. Otabekre kell gondolnom. Ez az egész miatta van, neki szól - a kvad Axelünknek szól, amit együtt hoztunk létre, és amit a világ ilyen formában sosem láthat meg. Mi nem tehetjük meg, amit Viktor és Yuuri, amikor kettesben táncoltak a _Stammira_ az első barcelonai GPF után... és lehet, hogy Otabek soha többé nem fog jégre állni. Nekem kell egyedül végrehajtanom azt, ami kettőnk feladata lenne. Ez az ugrás a közös céljainkról, a közös életünkről szól, annak az első darabja, annak az alapkőletétele. Nem hibázhatom el. 

Leveszem a dzsekimet, és Liljának adom - a zsebében a telefon, annak a túlvégén, Almatiban Otabek, az anyja, és a ház teljes személyzete nézi a közvetítést, Ayda Londonban a laptopja előtt, és ettől pörgni kezdek. Leveszem az élvédőimet, és ellenőrzöm még egyszer a pengéimet - élesek, rendben vannak. És nagyon menőn néznek ki. Vannak arany korcsolyapengék, meg ezüstök, feketék, de gravírozott leopárdmintás, na olyan nincs senki másnak. Ezt is Otabeknek köszönhetem - ő csináltatta titokban egy haverjával, akivel együtt szokták bütykölni a motorjaikat. Amikor Otabek a kezembe adta a táskát, és én aggódva előhúztam belőle a korcsolyámat, hirtelen azt sem tudtam, hogy most a nyakába ugorjak-e vagy elsírjam magam az örömtől. Sokkal többet jelentett nekem, mint bármilyen ékszer vagy ajándék - alkalom és évforduló nélkül is - hiszen ezt mindig, mindenhová magammal vittem. 

Hat perc bemelegítés, és tudom, hogy most nem lesz elég csak körözni - kellene ugranom néhányat, hogy érezzem a lábaimat. Az Axel lesz az első ugrásom, a tervezett Salchow helyett, és egy kicsit fejben módosítanom kell a koreográfián is hozzá, mert máshogyan kell ráfordulnom. Guang Hong a pálya túlfelében ugrik egy tripla Lutzot, ráadásul nagyon szépet - én pedig a saját megnyugtatásomra, holdból kiinduló tripla Axelt. Nem túl magasat, nem túl erőteljeset, csak hogy benne legyen a hátamban is az ugrás. Forgok néhányat, tovább lazítom a derekamat - a Biellmann egyre nehezebben megy, de nem akarom elengedni: még képes vagyok rá, és ez maradjon is így. 

Lejár a melegítés ideje, a többiek lemennek a pályáról, én pedig odasiklom Liljához egy utolsó orrfújásra. Ő még mindig nem sejt semmit, vagy ha sejt is, az arca nem árulkodik róla. Ha tudná, lebeszélne - azt mondaná, még nem vagyok kész, beszéljük ezt meg, hadd lássa először Jakov, hogy mennyit fejlődtem a nyáron - és különben is, kérjek bocsánatot Jakovtól, én vagyok a fiatalabb, én vagyok a rugalmasabb, nekem kell megtennem az első lépést. De most nem gondolhatok erre. Most arra kell gondolnom, hogy Otabek az óriás képernyős tévéjük előtt ül, és még a zenémet se hallotta soha, a koreográfiát se látta - ő nem az a fajta, aki azt mondja, nem néz meg egy felvételt, és az első adandó alkalommal mégis megnézi titokban. 

Rettegek, amikor felveszem a kezdő pozíciómat. Nem szabad elbénáznom ezt az ugrást, nem nyuszizhatok be, ez már nem az a pillanat, ez már nem az a verseny. Várom a zeném első hangját, és várom, hogy a testem végre helyettem is tudja, mit kell tennem. Utolsó levegőkifújás, aztán egy mentális kép felidézése Otabekről és rólam, valami banális és ócskán romantikus szituációban, de nem jut eszembe semmi. Azt remélem, hogy időközben majd eszembe fog jutni, miközben lendületet veszek, és elindulok egy nagy, széles körvonal mentén.

A szívem a torkomban dobog - elpárolog körülöttem a lelátó, csak a fehérség marad, vakítja a szemet. Hideg van, idegen a táj, és közvetlenül előttem fekete foltok jelennek meg a jégen - mintha olvadni, vagy szakadozni kezdene. Ahogy közelebb érek az ugrásom helyéhez, és rájövök, hogy az a fekete folt vér, olyan gyorsan váltok irányt, hogy szerintem még a bírók is azt hiszik, hogy ez a koreográfiám része. Azt hittem, ezen én már évek óta túl vagyok, és most újból visszakísért a múlt, minden terhével és szépségével együtt. Egy érzést kerestem magamban - nem agapét, nem erószt, és ez az érzés most megérint: lágyan, langyosan, mint egy anya ujja, aki ébresztgetni próbál. 

És rájövök, hogy ez mégsem Otabekről szól, mégsem csak kettőnkről. Ez a kűr én vagyok, benne azzal a hét éves teherrel, amit sosem leszek képes ledobni... ami a részemmé vált. Nem csak Viktor - sőt, elsősorban nem ő. Viktor, és Yuuri, a barátságuk, a bizalmuk, a normális élet iránti vágyam, a nagyapám halála, és a nagyapám halálából átkötve Jakov haragja, ami talán sosem fájt úgy, mint most, ebben a pillanatban. Úgy érzem, hogy az életem sokkal többről szól, mint a korcsolyáról, vagy a győzelemről: hiszen kötődöm másokhoz. Van valakim, akit szerethetek, és aki viszontszeret, és van egy új családom, amit én alkottam meg saját magam számára. Hirtelen minden megtelik újra színnel, és már nem a jégsivatagon suhanok át: látom az embereket a lelátón, ahogy izgatottan szorongatják a telefonjaikat és a fényképezőgépeiket, hallom a zenét, meglátom a bírák arcát is egy villanásra, ahogy várakozóan vizslatják minden mozdulatomat...  és akkor újra megfordulok.

Jobb lábon siklok hátrafelé, hogy extra lendületet tudjak venni. Nagyobb lendület kell, és sokkal gyorsabban kell pörögnöm, mint eddig bármikor. Átváltok a bal lábamra, és épp csak annyit csúszom előre, hogy a jobb lábammal lendületet tudjak venni. Olyan gyors vagyok, mint a villám - valószínűleg most sem töltök sokkal több időt a levegőben fél másodpercnél, ezért gondolkodni sincs időm, csak amikor kiforogtam az ugrást, és a jobb lábam a jégbe csapódik, akkor ocsúdom fel - és azonnal érzem, hogy baj van. Nem bírom megfogni a lendületet, elveszítem az egyensúlyomat, és önkéntelenül is lerakom a jobb kezem, azután ahogy átpördülök a jégen, a balt is. Nem tudom eldönteni, hogy hozzáért-e a jég felszínéhez a fenekem, vagy csak a nadrág anyaga súrolta kicsit, mert minden olyan rettenetesen gyorsan történik - nem úgy, mint edzésen. Edzésen mindig van lehetőség megfigyelni önmagam, lelassítani, visszanézni a felvételt, kielemezni a hibákat, de itt most tovább kell mennem, mintha mi sem történt volna. Elrontottam egy ugrást. Ritkán szoktam elrontani, pláne nem ennyire mélyen a szezonban, de néha előfordul. Nem szabad túlagyalnom, még van legalább három percem a pályán bizonyítani. 

A közönség józanít ki, ahogy mindenki egyöntetűen hangot ad a meglepetésének, vagy az örömének - vagy mindkettőnek egyszerre. Belerontottam az Axelbe, de mégiscsak megugrottam - először, éles versenyen, én! Az adrenalin úgy árad szét az ereimben, mint valami drog, és önkéntelenül is elkezdek vigyorogni, miközben próbálom utolérni a zenét a koreográfiámmal. Hát csak megcsináltam! Be mertem vállalni! És mindenki örül neki, nem igaz? Akkor ez csak sikernek számít! Úgy ragyogok, hogy szerintem ebben a pillanatban a műholdak is látják a fényemet az űrből. De még nem vagyok eléggé magamnál, és a következő kombómat, a 4T - 3T-t elrontom... inkább azért, mert sürgetem magam és türelmetlen vagyok, nem ott tartok, ahol a zeném tart, és ez rettenetesen zavar, mert a koreográfiámnak nagyon is konkrét és szabályos üteme van, így van értelme, így tudja igazán közvetíteni a mondanivalómat. Végül csak a tripla tólúpot nem teszem rá a kvadra, de azt még később bepótolhatom, majd a kvad Sal után.

Tripla flip - szimpla Rittberger - tripla Salchow. Edzésen néha előfordult, hogy együtt énekeltem Steven Tylerrel, amikor csak úgy örömből korcsolyáztam, de ezt most nem lenne szabad - nem csak énekelnem, még tátognom sem. A szám kell a levegővételhez, és nem foglalhatom el mással: a testemnek kell azt énekelnie helyettem, hogy  _nem akarok elmulasztani egyetlen mosolyt sem, nem akarok elmulasztani egyetlen csókot,_  de azt remélem, Otabek látja és tudja ezt, és pontosan érti, hogy ez rólunk szól, ez a kettőnk dolga. Ez az én  _Stammim,_  az én  _Yuri on Ice_ -om, ez az én vallomásom felé - a létem, a jövőm esszenciája, és muszáj megértenie, nekem pedig a lehető legszebben kell előadnom. Az utolsó kombinációs ugrásom jön, a tripla Lutz - tripla Rittberger, amit durva koncentráció mellett tökéletesen megugrom. Ma még a mumus-ugrásom sem képes eltántorítani a tervemtől. Már csak két triplám van hátra: a sima tripla flip, és legeslegutoljára az Axel - mert meg kell mutatnom, hogy megy ez nekem esés nélkül is. A flipből kicsit ingatagon érek le, és az Axel se olyan, amit kifejezetten az Axel-tanítás iskolapéldájának tartanék, de magas, és szépen mozdul belőle ki a lábam és a törzsem, elégedett vagyok vele. Máskor talán már alig várnám ilyenkor a forgásomat, de nem ma: ma félek befejezni ezt a kűrt, mert annyira otthon vagyok benne. Ez az én világom, és ha vége lesz, leáll a zene, és megdermedek a zárópozíciómban, akkor valami kiszámíthatatlan fog történni velem, érzem. Valami, amire nem vagyok hatással.

Megint a közönség zúgására eszmélek fel: a taps és a lábdobogás fülsiketítőbb, mint valaha. Még az olimpián sem volt ekkora az ünneplés - talán mert az egy lényegesen nagyobb helyszínen zajlott, mint ez a jégcsarnok, és elveszett benne a tömeg érzete és hangjai. Itt, most, minden egyes kurjongatás a fülembe jut, a rengeteg Jurij és Jura és Juracska kakofóniája, én pedig felnézek a fejem fölé, ahol meglátom a drótkötélen odacsúszó kamerát, és mosolyogva beleintegetek a lencsébe. Két másodperccel később azonban már a kijárat felé igyekszem, mert az utánam következő Guang Hong már menne melegíteni. A virágszedő kislányok közben küzdenek a bedobált rózsák és plüsscicák zsákokba gyűjtésével, és fél szemmel meglátok egy Ted macit is - legszívesebben lehajolnék érte, hogy magammal vigyem a kispadra, de az felérne egy nyilvános coming outtal. Úgyhogy inkább magam elé bámulok, és Lilja tekintetét keresem - vajon haragszik, vagy büszke rám? Az arca most is kifürkészhetetlen, így inkább csak a fehér kontyára koncentrálok, amikor a pálya széléhez közeledve lefékezek, és a gumiajtóban állva átnyújtja nekem az élvédőimet. 

Szó nélkül sétálunk a kispadhoz - én közben egy kicsit integetek három nagyon lelkes lánynak, akik kórusban üvöltik durva amerikai akcentussal, hogy  _Ju-racs-ka_ , és rájövök, ez a három lány ugyanaz, mint akik a reptéren vártak rám. Lilja megfogja a könyökömet, és a padhoz terel - nagyon giccses a háttérdizájnja, lézervágott óriás ezüst hópelyhek díszítik. Lilja a vállamra teríti a melegítőmet, és a kivetítő felé fordulunk, várva, hogy a sötétkék háttér előtt csillogó Skate America logó helyett elinduljanak a lassított visszajátszások.

Természetesen a kvad Axel az első, megmutatják valós időben, azután két különböző lassításban is, más-más szögből. Amikor a valós idejű felvétel lemegy, azonnal feltűnik, hogy mennyivel gyorsabban pörgök, mint szoktam - ez nem a négyszázas-négyszáztizes átlag fordulatszám, amit Seyol mellett szoktam produkálni, sokkal inkább négyszázhúsz körül van. Ezek után nem csak hogy nem csoda, hogy nem bírtam megállni belőle - az a csoda, hogy egyben maradt a lábam, és még le bírtam korcsolyázni nagyjából hiba nélkül a kűr többi részét. Az esés is sokkal durvábbnak tűnik - ott helyben nekem fel se tűnt, hogy estem. Meg voltam győződve, hogy csak átpördültem a fenekemen, és csak a két kezem ért le - ami maximum a pontok szempontjából nem mindegy, az ugrás sikerességét és esztétikáját nézve elhanyagolható különbség.

\- A csuklód jól van? - kérdezi Lilja. Döbbenten nézek rá: most szólalt meg először, mióta lejöttem a jégről, és a hangja olyan karcos, mintha gyulladt lenne a torka, vagy mintha hetek óta nem beszélt volna senkivel.  
\- Jól... - felelem.  
\- Nem ráestél, ugye? - faggat tovább. - Ránehezedtél?  
\- Nem vészes... - felelem, és még mindig a kijelzőre meredek. Közben tovább léptek, és már az elrontott tólúp kombinációmat mutatják, illetve a sima kvad T-t, ami maradt belőle.  
\- Leért a feneked?

Ez a kérdés övön aluli tőle. Fogalmam sincs, mit mondhatnék erre. A felvétel alapján úgy tűnik, igen, de legalábbis annyira közel voltam, hogy a kamera se látja az igazságot.  
\- Fogalmam sincs... - felelem. - Szerintem csak súroltam a jeget.  
\- Hát most már mindegy... - jegyzi meg szárazon Lilja. - Csak hogy mit mondjak majd Jakovnak. Kivéve, ha te akarod felhívni.

Megdermedek egy pillanatra, majd kihúzom a hátam. A hangosbemondóból közben bemondják újra a nevemet, és a kijelzők újra elsötétülnek, a Skate America logója kezd forogni rajtuk. Várjuk a pontokat, de azok mintha direkt nem akarnának feljönni. 

\- Biztos számolgatnak... - mondja Lilja, és megfogja a kezem a térdemen, én pedig gyámoltalanul megszorítom az ujjait - ő visszaszorítja az enyémeket. - Nem volt egyértelmű szituáció.  
\- Nekem sem... - bólintok.  
\- Bármi is lesz, elfogadjuk... - néz rám komoran Lilja, majd megerősítésül egy nagyot bólint. Én is bólintok, majd mindketten a kijelző felé fordulunk. Már mi látszódunk rajta, a képernyő alján ott a nevem, mellette kis orosz zászló, de a pontokat jelölő négyzetek egyelőre üresek.  
\- Komolyan, ennyire nehéz eldönteni, hogy mínusz kettő vagy négy pont? - morgok magamban, mire Lilja elmosolyodik, és megemeli kicsit az összekulcsolt ujjainkat.  
\- Inkább mosolyogj már! - nógat lágyan. - Mindenki téged néz. Gyakorold a boldog arckifejezésedet! 

Ebben a pillanatban megjelennek a pontok, és a hangosbemondóból is felolvassák őket: a technikai 122 körül van, nagyjából annyi, amennyire számítottam egy esés után, az összesítés 217.17. Volt már 220 fölötti pontom, nem egyszer, ezzel tisztában vagyok. A 96.14 pont az előadásmódért szintén nem rekorder, mert 97-98 körül is kaptam már pontokat a nagyobb versenyeken. De a 122.03 technikai pontokért, az azért nagyon faszányos. Ha nem rontom el az Axelt, és ha még egy nagyobb pontértékű kvadot beépítek a programba, vagy átcserélem az ugrások sorrendjét, akkor ez lehetett volna rekord is. Nathan személyes csúcsa 127.6 körül van, JJ-é egy ponttal kevesebb talán.

Ha legközelebb ügyesebb vagyok, nekem meglesz a 130. Képes vagyok rá. Simán képes vagyok rá. Új sztenderdet állítok fel a riválisaimnak. Na ezt próbáljátok majd behozni az ugrásaitok átvariálásaival, köcsögök! 

Valószínű ez az egész gondolatmenet látszódhatott az arcomon, a széles vigyorom kíséretében, mert az aréna állva ünnepelte a győzelmemet - úgy, hogy mindeközben szegény még Guang Hong a jégen várta, hogy elkezdhesse a kűrjét. Nyilván nem érezte fair-nek ezt a szituációt, de ez most az én pillanatom volt, az én időm. Jurij Pliszeckij ideje.

 

* * * 

 

Az éremátadó ceremónia után következik a szokásos kör az újságírókkal, és az ostobábbnál ostobább kérdésekkel. Lilja nagyon jól tudja kezelni az ilyen helyzeteket, és helyettem is válaszolgat mindenre - én általában csak annyira szorítkozom, hogy "ezt majd az edzői team eldönti". Megint számon kérik rajtam, hogy miért nem szoktam a versenyeken kívül máshol is fellépni, amire legszívesebben őszintén odavakkantanám, hogy azért, mert nem vagyok pojáca és van elég pénzem enélkül is, de inkább csak illedelmesen hárítok, hogy a szigorú edzési ütemtervembe az ilyesmi nem fér bele. Jönnek a magánéleti kérdések is, én pedig kilövöm magamból a begyakorolt válaszokat: nem akarok többet adni magamból, mint amennyi feltétlenül szükséges. Nem akarom kommentálni, hogy mi a véleményem az esésemről, a bírák pontozásáról, hogy leért-e a fenekem vagy nem ért le. Fel akarom hívni végre Otabeket, akitől már két, nem is, három nem fogadott hívás van a telefonomon. 

Az interjúról kifelé jövet odaoldaz hozzám egy nő - az, aki a jégrevükről kérdezett - és kétségbeesetten próbálja felhívni magára a figyelmem.  
\- Mr. Plisetsky! Mr. Plisetsky! - integet felém egy névjegykártyával a mutató- és a középső ujja között. - Vegye el!  
\- Kösz, nem... - vakkantom vissza, és már a telefonomba akarok mélyedni, amikor a nő valahogy még közelebb férkőzik hozzám, és Lilja még csak most jön ki az interjú szobából, nincs velem, hogy máris elküldje melegebb éghajlatra.  
\- Tegye csak el... - mosolyog rám a nő, és a melegítőm zsebébe dugja a névjegykártyáját. - Sztárrá tehetném önt Amerikában is! Bejuttathatom talk show-kba, magazin címlapokon szerepelhet...  
\- És ugrabugrálhatok egy jégrevüben egész nyáron? - általában szoktam uralkodni az arckifejezésemen, de most úgy forgatom a szememet, hogy belenyilall egy kis fájás. - Még egyszer, kösz, de kösz nem.  
\- Ha meggondolná magát, hívjon! - kacsint a nő, mire Lilja végre közénk vág, majd megragadja a felkaromat, és az öltöző felé kezdett tuszkolni.  
\- Mi volt ez? - kérdezte. Én csak megvontam a vállam. 

Eltart egy ideig, amíg találok egy nyugodt helyet a telefonáláshoz - Guang Hong mindenáron beszélgetni akar velem az Axelről, és olyan lelkesen csillog a szeme, hogy nincs szívem lerázni magamról a kérdéseit. Guang Hong egy áldott jó természetű srác volt, szerintem az egész korcsolya sportban nem akadt egy olyan jószívű, önzetlen és mással együtt örülni tudó versenyző, mint ő. Mondjuk ha jobban belegondolok, igazából a férfi mezőnyben mindenki meglehetősen kedves volt a másikkal, még az a köcsög JJ is - nagy volt a szája, és még nagyobb a mellénye, de igazából ő sem volt rosszindulatú. Nathan sem. Annyival könnyebb lett volna ellenük versenyezni, ha legalább egy kicsit utálhattam volna őket valami személyes okból, de keresve se tudtam volna találni rá okot. Lehet, hogy kezdek felnőni.

Amikor Otabek az első csöngetés után felveszi a telefonját, hallom a háttérzajokból, hogy ki van hangosítva - így meg sem lep igazán, hogy elsőként az anyukája szólal meg:   
_\- Jurij!_  - szinte látom magam előtt, hogy összecsapja a kezeit. _\- Nagyszerű voltál! Csak gratulálni akartam!  
_ \- Köszönöm szépen... - felelem egy fejvakarás kíséretében. Most beszélek először Beka anyukájával úgy, hogy tud rólunk... mármint hivatalosan is tud kettőnkről. Szerintem ő ezt már eddig is sejtette, valahogy úgy, ahogy a papa is sejtette. Yuurinak talán igaza volt, az ember szerettei az ilyen dolgokat azért szokták tudni.   
_\- Bekem mondta, hogy ez egy mennyire nehéz ugrás, úgyhogy remélem, nem vagy csalódott miatta...  
_ \- Nem, egyáltalán nem... - felelem mosolyogva. - Tudtam, hogy rizikós megpróbálni. Én ezt sikerként könyvelem el.   
_\- Még egyszer nagyon, nagyon gratulálok, és visszaadom neked Bekemet. Ugye nálunk töltöd az ünnepeket?_  
  
Otabek erre valamit odaszólt neki kazakul, majd a háttérzajok elülnek, és egy darabig csak hallgatom a vonal csöndjét - szerintem Otabek kimegy a szobából, és épp egy csöndes zugot keres magának ő is. 

_\- Bocs..._ \- mondja halkan. -  _Anyám mindenáron akart neked köszönni legalább.  
_ \- Semmi... - mosolygok. - Nagyon kedves volt tőle.   
_\- Gyönyörű voltál..._  - mondja ugyanazon a fojtott, fátyolos hangon. -  _Ha tudom, hogy mit tervezel, egyedül néztelek volna a szobámban.  
_ \- Mert? - nevetek fel. Elképzelem, hogy Beka az ágyán fekve simogatja magát a kűröm alatt.  
_\- Mert így az egész személyzet látta, ahogy elsírom magam. Alig bírtam abbahagyni._

A korcsolyának van egy nyelve, amit csak mi ismerünk - mi, akik a jégen éljük az életünket, és ott éljük meg az érzéseinket. A korcsolya nyelve univerzális - nációtól függetlenül ugyanazt beszéljük és értjük vele. Van a korcsolyának orosz akcentusa, van amerikai akcentusa, japán akcentusa, de ha beszélünk rajta, azt mindenki egyformán és egységesen megérti. Bárki, aki látta a kűrömet, pontosan tudja, hogy mit érzek Otabek iránt. Benne van az egész történetünk - a megismerkedésünké, az első tapogatózó mozdulatoké, és az Axel volt az a pont, ahol a barátság szerelemmé változott. Halálugrás, igen: halálugrás az életbe, a valóságba, a felnőttkorba, az elköteleződésbe. A programom második fele nem más, mint egy óda ahhoz az emberhez, aki azzá tett, aki ma vagyok. Otabek pontosan tudta, hogy egy kitárulkozó kéz, egy hátrahajló Ina Bauer mit mond helyettem, amit szavakkal sosem mondhatnék el nyilvánosan.

-  _A te koreográfiád?_  - kérdezte remegő hangon.  
\- Részben... - felelem. - Lilja sokat segített. Meg a végén Seyollal finomítottunk az ugrásokon.   
_\- Nagyon jó lett. Nagyon-nagyon jó. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a döntőre menni fog az Axel is. Már most is nagyon jó volt, nagyon kevés hiányzott hozzá. Tudom, hogy menni fog.  
_ \- Eljössz, ugye? - kérdezem, és nyelek egy nagyot. Nem tudom, miért, de mintha egy kéz szorította volna össze a torkomat. - Ott leszel velem?   
_\- Persze. Bár valahogy jegyet kell majd szereznem, mert valószínű csak nézőként mehetek be...  
_ \- Ne hülyéskedj... - mosolyodok el lágyan. - Okszana hogy van?  
-  _Fizikailag jobban. Lelkileg ugyanúgy.  
_ \- És te? - faggatom, de Otabek másodpercekig nem válaszol.  
-  _Majd megbeszéljük személyesen. Most ezzel ne foglalkozz. Élvezd ki a győzelmedet, menj el szórakozni, igyál, egyél egy kis nutellát, vagy egy szelet tortát...  
_ \- Tudod, hogy nem ehetek tortát... - nevetek fel egy kicsit keserűen. - Holnap még gála, aztán a banketten Yuurinak meglepetés-szülinapja lesz, úgyhogy valószínű egész este azzal leszek elfoglalva, hogy kikapkodjam a kezéből a pezsgőspoharakat. Tudod milyen, amikor iszik...  
\- Tudom, emlékszem... - kuncog Otabek, és én is vele együtt röhögcsélek. -  _Melyik gálaprogramodat fogod korcsolyázni?_    
\- Fogalmam sincs... - vonom meg a vállam. - Valószínűleg a _Ready or not_ -ot. Még nem döntöttem el.  
-  _Csak kérlek, ne a Welcome to the madnesst... a Turandot és az Armageddon után több szerelmi vallomásra nincs szükségem..._ \- mondja szigorúan, és tudom, hogy mosolyog közben.  
\- Tényleg nincs? - incselkedem vele. - Mert még van pár ászom az ingujjamban... de lehet, azokat meghagyom későbbre.  
_\- És talán ne a jégen rántsd őket elő..._ \- cukkol Otabek, mire nekem megvillan a szemem:  
\- Beka! - horkanok fel, ő pedig várakozásteljesen hallgat. - Te egy zseni vagy! Basszus, jégen még sosem csináltuk! 

Otabek erre morog valamit - gondolom, más sem hiányzott neki, minthogy telefonon keresztül szórjam rá a szexuális fantáziáimat. Beka melegvérűbb, érzékenyebb nálam - erre azért elég hamar rájöttem magamtól is. Szerintem ő már sokszor órákkal az együttléteink előtt készül rá lélekben, hogy mi fog történni - eltervezi a pózokat, az érintéseket, kitalálja, hogyan szeretne elmenni, és hogyan esne a legjobban nekem. Rohadt jó érzés, hogy valaki ennyire határozottan tud irányítani, és valószínűleg senkinek nem hagynám ezt rajta kívül. Mindig rá merem bízni magam, és mindig elfogadom a döntéseit. Nekem ő így tökéletes, ahogy van. 

\- Szerintem simán megoldható lenne... - folytatom, és gonoszkásan elmosolyodom. Elképzelem, hogy épp próbál nem zihálni, és kemény lesz a gondolattól is. - Ha mondjuk fognám közben a palánkot, akkor még biztonságos is. Te mit gondolsz?   
_\- Hogy szemét vagy, Jura..._ \- szívja a fogai között, de a hangja nem pont ezekről az indulatokról árulkodik. -  _De így is szeretlek.  
_ \- Esetleg amikor legközelebb látjuk egymást, büntiből elfenekelhetnél... - nevetek fel halkan, mire Otabek eltartja a szájától a telefont, és kazakul káromkodik.   
_\- Mire legközelebb látjuk egymást..._ \- feleli szuggesztíven -  _...majd kitalálok valami kreatív büntetést. Most pedig egyszerűen rádrakom a telefont._  
\- És elmész kiverni? - nevetek, mire Otabek csak annyit felel: _szia Jura,_ majd bontja a vonalat. 

Még nevetgélek kicsit magamban, azután visszaveszem az utcai ruháimat. Lilja közben Fedorovával, az egyik orosz páros edzőjével beszélget a folyosón, és az érkezésemmel kimenti magát a bájcsevegés alól. Mellém szegődik, szinte szorosan az oldalamhoz tapad, miközben a kijárat felé sétálunk, és közben nem szól semmit. Más versenyeken ilyenkor szokott jönni a fejmosás, de ez most úgy tűnik, elmarad - pedig lenne oka rá bőven, hogy lehordjon. 

\- Hívd fel Jakovot... - mondja szigorúan.  
\- Jó... - felelem automatikusan. - Majd felhívom.

Én is tudom, hogy ez hazugság. Ő is tudja, hogy nem fogom felhívni. Rávehetne keményebb eszközökkel, felhívhatná ő, a fülemhez nyomhatná a saját telefonját, hogy "tessék, beszélj vele", és nekem meg se kéne mukkannom, mert Jakov rámzúdítaná az elmúlt fél év összes apró hibáját és rossz döntését, és szóhoz sem hagyna jutni a dühös fröcsögésével. De Lilja nem erőltet semmit, csak lépdel mellettem szigorúan, és amikor már majdnem kiérünk a művészbejáraton, halkan annyit kérdez csak:

\- Emlékszel, Jurij, mit mondtam neked Barcelonában az első Grand Prix győzelmed után? 

Majdnem megtántorodom, és nyelek egy hatalmasat. Lilja kevélyen végigméri az arcomat, és látom rajta, hogy nem éri be egy egyszerű igennel. 

\- Azt mondta... - veszik el a hangom hirtelen - ...hogy legközelebb újra meg kell ismételnem... különben az emberek azt fogják hinni, hogy csak véletlen volt.  
\- Pontosan... - bólint egy aprót. 

Ahogy a folyosói világítást felváltja a kinti sötétség, és a taxijához kísérem Lilját, megérint valami fekete és behatárolhatatlanul nyomasztó - mintha egy szellemkéz volna. Fogalmam sincs, miért hittem azt, hogyha ugrom egy Axelt, akkor azzal végeztem is, beírtam magam a sporttörténelembe, örökké ott lesz a nevem a Wikipedián az Axel szócikkben Brian Orseré alatt. Valahogy sosem gondoltam bele, hogy mostantól majd... minden komolyabb versenyen... muszáj lesz megugranom újra... és újra... és újra. Vagy legalább megpróbálnom...

A felismeréssel egyszerre pedig elkezdem érezni a tompa sajgást az érkező lábam bokájában és a lerakott kezem csuklójában. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Elrontott" vagy hámban megkísérelt kvad axel gyűjtemény - meg egy underrotated Yuzuru Hanyu kísérlet: 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/TheSkatingLesson/videos/771389986316305/  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hM0AIQH6-zU  
> https://twitter.com/CoachTomZ/status/786729396145049600  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/5ZwdoMQGRe/  
> https://twitter.com/twitter/statuses/1012170706958708738  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BkjTxGJjQY6/  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-vQ4K6SW4Vw


	23. Közjáték - I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's Angels HQ fórum >> Versenyek >> 2022-23 évad >> Skate America FS 2022. november 26. 17.00

Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)  

| 

Sziasztok! 

 Itt van a videó a kűrről, az NBC sportcsatornájáról felvéve (igen, ez AZ, amin Yuuri a kommentátor! :D ). 

A fájl jelszóval védett, a jelszó Jura cicájának a neve.

 

 ---------------------------------------< SPOILER  >\--------------------------------------- 

dontwannamissathing.mp4

 ---------------------------------------< /SPOILER/ >\--------------------------------------  

 

Miután többen jelezték, hogy nem értik teljesen jól az angol kommentárt, ezért felteszem ide a szöveget. Egyelőre csak a szabadprogramét, de ha hazaértem, akkor a többit is leírom.  Ha valaki meg akarja csinálni hardsub-bal, írjon rám egy privit előtte.  Én még néhány napig itt leszek Amerikában, úgyhogy most nincs időm ezzel foglalkozni, de nektek szabad a pálya! 

 És igazán nincs mit :) 

 u.i.: a belső fangörlöm még mindig nem hagyta abba a visítást! 

 

 ---------------------------------------< SPOILER  >\---------------------------------------  

 

TL = Tara Lipinski; YK = Yuuri Katsuki (Katsuki-Nikiforov, TUDJUK) 

 

TL: - Elérkeztünk az utolsó blokk versenyzőihez a férfiak szabadprogramjában. A reklám alatt zajlott a bemelegítés, és jelen pillanatban Jurij Pliszeckijt láthatjuk a jégen, a pálya mellett a koreográfusa, Lilja Baranovszkaja, a Bolsoj Balett egykori primaballerinája. 

YK:  - Még az utolsó pillanatban elhangzik néhány bátorító szó...

TL:  - Úgy tűnik, ezúttal az edzője, Jakov Feltsmann nem kísérte el erre a versenyre. 

YK: - Feltsmannak az utóbbi időben meggyengült az egészsége, valószínűleg ez tartotta vissza az utazástól.

TL: - Feltsmann egészségügyi problémáival függhet össze, hogy Pliszeckij a felkészülési szezonját Dél-Koreában töltötte, hogy fejlessze az ugrásait. Nyilvánvalóan nem akar lemaradni a "kvadversenyben" Jean-Jaques Leroy és Nathan Chen mögött. Erről már érintőlegesen szó volt a tegnapi rövidprogramja kapcsán, valószínűleg nagyon nagy rajta a nyomás, amiért rendszeresen két olyan ellenféllel kerül össze minden rangosabb korcsolyaverseny döntőjében, akik kiváló négyfordulatos Lutzokat ugranak. Jelenleg sokan azt találgatják, hogy Kim Seyol, aki Kim Yuna edzője volt korábban, vajon a nyári felkészülési szezonban segített-e neki egy ötödik kvadot elsajátítani.

 (0.48 - üdvözlő kör)

 YK: - Üdvözli a rajongóit... a tévénézők talán nem látják, de még a legtávolabbi székeken is rengeteg cicafüles hajpántot viselő, vagy orosz zászlót lengető rajongó ül... 

TL: - Igen, egyértelműen uralja a lelátót - valószínűleg az is szurkol neki, aki más versenyző kedvéért jött el erre a Grand Prix fordulóra. A tegnapi "Turandot" programjával egyértelműen maga mellé állította a közönséget - és reméljük, a bírákat is!

 (1.12 - felveszi a kezdő pozíciót)

 YK: - Jurij témája ebben a szezonban az "Ébrenlét". "Nem akarom behunyni a szemem, nem akarok elaludni" - szól a refrén az Armageddon című film betétdalában.

TL:  - Az Aerosmith szokatlan választás volt tőle, hiszen a legtöbb orosz korcsolyázóhoz hasonlóan ő is általában klasszikus darabokat választ - kérdés, hogy saját akaratából, vagy inkább edzői utasításra. De láthatóan nagyon élvezi ezt a dalt, annak ellenére is, hogy valószínűleg több százszor hallotta már edzések alatt... Tökéletesen összhangban mozog a   zene ritmusával...  Itt jött volna az első ugrása, de úgy tűnik, változtatott a koreográfián. Mintha bizonytalan lenne...  

 (2.06 - EZT FIGYELJÉTEK!!) 

TL: - Lassan egy perce van a jégen, és még egyetlen négyfordulatos ugrást sem kísérelt meg. Csak a magasabb technikai pontszámért változtatott az időzítésen? Most újra az Axelre fordul rá...

YK: - Túl nagy a lendület, ezt...  

TL: - Elesik!  

YK:  (*hallgassátok azt a nevetést!!!*) 

TL: - Úr isten, MI VOLT EZ???? 

YK: - WOO-HOO!!! ((EZ OLYAN ÉDES!! Megőrülök ezért a huhogásért!)) Yurio, megcsináltad!!!! 

TL: - Szeretném látni a lassítást, te jó ég, mi volt ez? Tényleg ugrott egy négyfordulatos Axelt?! 

 YK: - Próbálja utolérni magát, láthatóan nem esett nagyot, és nem zavarja ez a kis malőr... mosolyog a koreográfiája közben. Ezt a néhány percet, ami még hátra van, már senki sem veheti el tőle. Igazi örömkorcsolyázást láthatunk! 

TL: - Itt következett volna a kvad tólúp - tripla tólúp kombinációja, de az érkezésnél kicsit megingott, nem tudta rátenni a triplát... A forgásai viszont hibátlanok... Gyönyörű a pozíciója... Nagyon komplikált lépéssort vállalt be, de ezt is hibátlanul teljesíti!

YK: - A következő ugrása a Salchow... az egyik legstabilabb ugrása... tökéletes! Mintha mi sem történt volna... én még nem láttam így mosolyogni versenyen... 

TL: - Kvad tólúp, tripla tólúp... de kár, hogy eleste azt az Axelt! Minden ugrása megvan, és az első tólúpot leszámítva mindegyik tiszta volt és éles... 

YK: - Tripla flip, szimpla loop, tripla Salchow... nagyon nehéz kombináció.

TL: - És megfejeli egy tripla Lutz, tripla loop kombinációval is! Édes Jézus, mit csinál ez a fiú? És még mindig mosolyog... tripla flip! Semmi hezitálás nincs benne!

YK: - A koreográfusa, azt hiszem, mindent kihozott ebből a zeneműből és a képességeiből, amit csak lehetett. Egy utolsó tripla Axel - hát megy ez neki! Az utolsó ugrása is sikerült! Hölgyeim és uraim, sporttörténeti pillanatnak voltak szemtanúi! Az első négyfordulatos Axel-kísérlet a műkorcsolya-versenyek történetében! Már önmagában az is hatalmas teljesítmény, hogy vállalta a kockázatot!

TL: - A záró forgásait láthatjuk... még egy Biellmann-piruettet is betesz a végére, elképesztő... 

YK: - Az aréna tombol, Jurij Pliszeckij pedig nevet! Odainteget a drone-nak a feje fölött...  

 TL: - Itt jön a lassítás... túl nagy volt a lendülete. Itt látszik, megvan a fordulatszám, szabályosan érkezett le, de túlságosan mélyre került a súlypontja... ezt már nem lehetett megmenteni...

YK: - Ezt senki sem tudta volna megmenteni. A kezeivel nyilvánvalóan letámaszt, de hogy a feneke leért-e a jéghez... ki tudná megmondani? 

TL: - De legalább látszik az arcán, hogy nem csalódott. Odatette magát, és egyértelműen a világ tudomására hozta, hogy képes rá! Ez a kísérlet most szerencsétlenül jött ki, de ha nem lett volna biztos abban, hogy sikerülhet, valószínűleg nem próbálta volna meg.

YK: - Itt láthatjuk a négyfordulatos Salchowot... és a kombinációs ugrásait... és egy utolsó lassítást a Biellmann-piruettjéről. 

TL: - A koreográfusa szintén mosolyog... hát ez sem mindennapi látvány... Lilja Baranovszkaja a kispadon tanítványával, Jurij Pliszeckijjel, amint összekulcsolt ujjakkal mosolyognak... Mindjárt jönnek a pontok...

YK: - Ez egy nagyon erős program, amit ha a döntőben hibátlanul képes lesz végigkorcsolyázni, ha szerencsésebben ugorja ezt az Axelt, akkor új világrekordot dönthet vele.

TL: - Hol vannak a pontok?! 

YK: - A bírók számára ez most egy nagyon nehéz pillanat... elesett vagy nem esett el? Leért a feneke a jéghez, vagy csak átpördült a kezén? 

TL: - 217,17!!!!!!! 

YK: - Az összpontszáma 327,93 - ez egyéni rekord! Te jó ég! És még mennyi tartalék van benne, mennyi lehetőség! 

TL: - Baranovszkaja asszony rettenetesen meg van hatódva... és Pliszeckij csak vigyorog és integet a kamerába! A pontjait elnézve a bírók végül az esés mellett tették le a voksukat, de így is rendkívül magas, 122.03 a technikai pontszáma. És valóban, ezt még a következő versenyére tudja fejleszteni! 

YK: - Guang Hong Ji a jégen azt várja, mikor kezdheti el a saját kűrjét... de úgy látom, ő is Jurij pontjait nézi a kivetítőn, és tapsol! 

TL: (nevet) - Valaki bedobott neki a kispadhoz egy óriás plüss macskát! 

YL: - Ennél jobb záróképe nem is lehetne ennek a versenyszámnak. 

\---------------------------------------< /SPOILER/ >\-------------------------------------- 

   
  
---|---  
  
Yuriofan_05  
(kezdő koris)

| 

OMG annyira jó hogy feltetted a videót! meg olyan tökjó, hogy értem, mit beszélnek! Katsuki tényleg olyan édes, úgy örül neki!!   
Látszik, hogy mennyire szereti Juracskát! Tényleg, örök hála, hogy ilyen hamar feltöltötted!   
Amúgy akartam kérdezni: nálunk miért nem volt élő közvetítés?   
  
 Flutz_Queen  
(kvadkirálynő)   

| 

 Yuriofan_05 > mit gondolsz, miért nem? :D   
  
 Yuriofan_05  
(kezdő koris)

| 

Nem tudooooom..... bocsi, ha már kérdezték előttem...    
  
  Flutz_Queen  
(kvadkirálynő)

| 

Amióta Nikiforov élő egyenes adásban lesmárolta Katsukit 2014-ben a Cup of Chinán, SEMMILYEN korcsolyaversenyt nem közvetítenek élőben. Senki nem akar még egy olyan blamázst.  
  
 castorlock  
(kvadkirálynő)  

| 

Flutz_Queen > az nagyon nagy volt! :D Öregek vagyunk, látod.  
  
 Yuriofan_05  
(kezdő koris)

| 

Flutz_Queen > komolyan??? Van erről valahol videó??   
  
  Flutz_Queen  
(kvadkirálynő)

| 

castorlock > sajnos igazad van ^ A ^  
  
 * Aurelia *  
(tripla-axel)

| 

Cruel_Angel > köszi, hogy feltetted a videót! Egyszerűen nem bírtam működésre bírni a VPN-emet, úgyhogy lemaradtam az élőről...  
Amúgy milyen kint a hangulat?   
  
 kitty_ears_99  
(rutinos koris)

| 

 -------------------< A tartalmat a moderátor eltávolította >\------------------  
  
 kitty_ears_99  
(rutinos koris)

| 

 Cruel_Angel > ez most mi volt?!  
  
 Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)

| 

kitty_ears_99 > megsértetted a fórumszabályzatot. Idézem: "A "Versenyek" fórumon belül tilos olyan megjegyzést tenni vagy tartalmat megosztani, ami Jurij magánéletével kapcsolatos spekulációkat tartalmaz. Az ilyen tartalmakat, amint egy moderátor észleli, el fogja távolítani." 

 Amit írtál, az totálisan spekuláció. És jobb, ha nem ezzel tömjük a kis noobok fejét, már bocsánat. Akit az ilyesmi érdekel, annak ott a Fanfiction szekció, elvetemültebbeknek meg a Konteó alfórum.  
  
  kitty_ears_99  
(rutinos koris)

| 

Akkor átfogalmazom. Na ki tudja megmondani, melyik híres korcsolyázó kedvenc filmje az Armageddon, aminek a betétdalára Jurij korizott?   
  
 castorlock  
(kvadkirálynő)

| 

kitty_ears_99 > az nem jutott eszedbe, hogy nem az Armageddon, hanem a Blades of Glory miatt választotta? :D És akkor kurva sok korcsolyázó kedvenc filmjéről beszélünk?   
  
 Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)

| 

 * Aurelia * > leírhatatlan. Mindenki szuper boldog. Összehaverkodtam három amerikai lánnyal, akik találkoztak Jurával a reptéren, csinált velük szelfit (itthon ilyet mééééénem lehet?!), és 

  ---------------------------------------< SPOILER  >\---------------------------------------  

Katsuki Yuuri jött érte a reptérre!!! 

\---------------------------------------< /SPOILER/ >\--------------------------------------  

Most egy kicsit pihenek a hotelben, aztán délután jön a gála, már alig várom.    
  
 Yuriofan_05  
(kezdő koris)

| 

 kitty_ears_99 > kié??????  
castorlock > mi az a Blades of Glory? (/én nem tud angolul, bocsi...)      
  
 kitty_ears_99  
(rutinos koris)

| 

castorlock > azt Feltsman sose hagyta volna neki, hogy brahiból válasszon kűrzenét. Nyomós oka kellett legyen, hogy ezt a dalt válassza.  
  
 Flutz_Queen  
(kvadkirálynő)

| 

 kitty_ears_99 > az azért feltűnhetett volna, hogy Feltsman nagyjából fél éve Jura közelébe se szagolt már. Kurvára berágtak egymásra.  
  
 Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)

| 

Flutz_Queen > Ez azért megint spekuláció / határeset, már bocs.... Csak szólok.   
  
 Flutz_Queen  
(kvadkirálynő)

| 

Oké, offolom magam. Ezek szerint az OtaYuri slash fanolás egyenértékű azzal, ami konkrét interjúkban hangzott el?    
  
 Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)

| 

Flutz_Queen > Kár besértődöd, mert én is olvastam ugyanazokat az interjúkat, nem tudsz újat mondani nekem, és számomra az sehonnan nem derült még ki, hogy Jura és Jakov "berágtak volna egymásra". A júniusi Képes Sportban annyit írtak csak, hogy Jakov kardiológiai vizsgálatokra jár, és emiatt nem tartja meg a szokásos nyári edzőtáborát sem.   
  
  Sophia  
(tripla-axel)

| 

NEM HISZEM EL HOGY UGROTT EGY 4A-T. Valaki csípjen meg! Komolyan!   
  
 AngyalCat89  
(rutinos koris)

| 

Én azt nem hiszem el, hogy eleste. Whyyyyyy   
  
  castorlock  
(kvadkirálynő)

| 

 AngyalCat89 > az lett volna a hihetetlen, ha nem esi el. Nézd meg lassítva a videót, olyan gyorsan pörög, hogy a felvétel nem tudja követni. Katsukinak teljesen igaza van, ezt senki se tudta volna esés nélkül megúszni.   
  
  AngyalCat89  
(rutinos koris)

| 

castorlock > ezt vágom, én csak azt nem értem, miért próbálta meg? Miért pont most? Miért nem a döntőn? Mindenáron Amerikában akarta bemutatni, hogy a Chen-fanokat helyre tegye? Vagy azt hitte, már kész van ezzel az ugrással? Vajon hány százalékos sikerrel tudta edzésen megcsinálni? Miért nem tett fel az instájára videót a kísérletekről, mint JJ?    
  
 Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)

| 

AngyalCat89 > JJ "kísérletét" inkább nem kommentálnám. Akkorát ránt az apja azon a hámon, hogy az tizedmásoperceket adott neki pluszban a levegőben. Hám nélkül sose menne neki. Nathannek TALÁN, de Nathan sose rizikózik. 

Hogy miért nem tett fel videókat róla? Jó kérdés. Azért ha megnézed a szeptember 2-ai posztját instán, amikor Seyol forgatja őt, azon látszik, hogy nagyobb fordulatszámra próbál edzeni, szóval azért hinteket hagyott hátra maga után...   
Hogy miért most? Ezt nem fogjuk sose megtudni. Valószínűleg elég magabiztosnak kellett már lennie az ugrásban, hogy megpróbálja, de hát a lónak is négy lába van, aztán mégis megbotlik... néha a legjobb korcsolyázók is elesnek. Nikiforov sose esett el, aztán amikor egyszer mégis, na, az aztán igazán durva esés volt.    
  
 Sophia  
(tripla-axel)

| 

Fent vannak már valahol a pontok? Szívesen megnézném őket.    
  
 Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)

| 

 Sophia > ISUresultson fent vannak, de azért bemásolom: 

 

4A                    15.00      -4.00 

4T                    10.30      -0.51  

FCCosp4            3.50       1.00  

StSq4                 3.90       1.40  

4S               x   11.55       3.00  

4T+3T         x   16.06        2.71  

3F+1Lo+3S  x   11.22       1.60   

3Lz+3Lo      x   12.21        2.10  

FCSSp4             3.00        1.50  

3F              x      5.83        0.60  

ChSq1                2.00        2.00  

3A              x      9.35        2.14  

CCosp4              3.50        1.07    
                      107.42      **122.03**  
  
 PumaTiger  
(rutinos koris)  

| 

Cruel_Angel > Azért ezek elég jó pontok. Ha meglenne neki Axel, és a komplikáltabb ugrásait is beleteszi, akkor simán mehetne 130 pont fölé is. Nagyon durva évad elé nézünk így....   
  
  Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)  

| 

 PumaTiger > ugyanerre gondoltam. Eléggé átrajzolta ezzel a határokat a többiek számára is.    
  
  Sophia  
(tripla-axel)

| 

 Cruel_Angel > reálisan hány kvadot tudna maximum ugrani, ebben a programban? És hány különbözőt?   
  
 Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)  

| 

Sophia > szerintem az öt menne neki. A 4S-t és a 4T-t álmában is megugorja, a Flipjével hadilábon áll, a 4Lo pedig általában csak az első részben ment neki. Inkább az a kérdés, hogy mit tenne előre, és mit hagyna ki? A kvad Axel mindenféleképpen az első ugrása kell hogy legyen, mert az a legnehezebb. Utána még egy Flip vagy egyLoop beférne, a második félben meg a Sal és a Toeloop, és azokból ugraná a kombinációt is.   
  
 Yuriofan_05  
(kezdő koris)

| 

Olyan rohadt jó olvasni, amiket írtok! ^O^   
  
 Assoluta  
(Moderátor)

| 

 BASZKI ÁTALUDTAM AZ ÉLŐ KÖZVETÍTÉST?!?!   
Most nézem.... áááááááárgh!!!!   
  
  Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor) 

| 

 Assoluta > többször is megcsörgettelek, és látod, ez a vége :D   
Egyszer elalszod a közvetítést, és Jura ugrik egy kvad Axelt!    
  
 Mrs. Nikiforov  
(kezdő koris) 

| 

 -------------------< A tartalmat a moderátor eltávolította >\------------------  
  
  kitty_ears_99  
(rutinos koris)

| 

Jó, szóval másnak is feltűnt, nem csak nekem :D Köszi!    
  
 Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor) 

| 

Könyörgöm, csajok, szálljunk már le az Otabek Altin témáról! CSAK BARÁTOK. Legjobb barátok. Soha, semmi tényszerű bizonyíték nem került nyilvánosságra arról, hogy: 1. Jurij meleg lenne 2. Otabek meleg lenne 3. BÁRMI közük lenne egymáshoz. 

Ennyiből Katsuki-Nikiforovékkal is hírbe hozhatnátok, mert róluk is pontosan ugyanannyi kép van az instagramján (sőt, jóval több), mint Altinról.    
  
  Assoluta  
(Moderátor)

| 

Cruel_Angel > ne adj a kislányoknak ötleteket :D A végén még megszaporodnak a Fanfiction fórumon az édeshármas írások :D    
  
 Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor) 

| 

Assoluta > NOOOOOOOOOO. Ők hárman egy család. Egy nagy, boldog család. Jura a fogadott gyerekük. Ráadásul Katsuki szerintem tudta, hogy mire készül.    
  
  kitty_ears_99  
(rutinos koris)

| 

 Cruel_Angel > és most ki spekulál, úgy mégis? Erre van valami bizonyíték?    
  
 Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor) 

| 

kitty_ears_99 > ha nem tekintenének rá családtagként, akkor nem lenne ennyi közös fotójuk, MINDHÁRMUK accountjain.    
  
  kitty_ears_99  
(rutinos koris)

| 

Cruel_Angel > nem vitatom, hogy szoros a viszonyuk, de arra van bizonyíték, hogy ez csupán baráti? (És mielőtt kitörölnéd ezt, csak szólok: én még emlékszem azokra a fotókra Jura junior korából, amikor a részeg Katsukival táncoltak... szóval ki hogy értelmez egy fotót, merőben egyénfüggő, maradjunk ennyiben.)   
  
   Assoluta  
(Moderátor)

| 

Most néztem meg a videót, és awwww. Úgy sajnálom, hogy nem lehettem ott élőben. Várom, hogy elkezdjenek felkerülni Youtube-ra a fancamek.  

Amúgy most, az ugrás közben kezdtem el figyelni rá, mennyire megváltozott a teste a nyáron. Sokkal szálkásabb lett, és a lába is, a válla is sokkal formásabb, tuti hogy izmot szedett fel. Mondjuk ebből már gondolhattuk volna, hogy mire edz, de hát... mindannyiunkat meglepett :D 

Nem véletlenül mondják, hogy ő az új Nikiforov. Mindig meglep minket :D    
  
 Mrs. Nikiforov  
(kezdő koris)  

| 

Jó, akkor spekulációk nélkül, és tök őszinte naivsággal kérdezem: miért az "Ébrenlét" az idei témája? Tessék, magyarázzátok meg!    
  
 Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor) 

| 

Mrs. Nikiforov > ez már egy fokkal jobb hangnem, köszi. 

 Hogy a kérdésedre válaszoljak, Lilja Baranovszkaja azt nyilatkozta a szezon elején, azért az "ébrenlét" a témája, mert most, a második olimpiája után úgy érezte magát, mintha egy álomból ébredne fel. És végülis ez köti össze a két programját. A Nessun dorma azt jelenti, "senki se aludjon", és itt jön hozzá az Aerosmith refrénje, amit Katsuki is kiemelt.     
  
 PumaTiger  
(rutinos koris) 

| 

 Assoluta > Találtam egyet: link

 Amúgy innen nézve, azért kicsit aggódom amiatt a csukló miatt. Meg ez a leérkezés is fájhatott neki...   
  
 Sophia  
(tripla-axel)

| 

PumaTiger > au au au. Azért, nagy riszpekt neki, hogy megugrotta.    
  
  kitty_ears_99  
(rutinos koris)

| 

Sophia > mostantól kezdve már többször fogjuk látni a kísérleteit... és rohadtul remélem, hogy nem fog rámenni az egészsége. Túlhajtja magát.   
  
 Yuriofan_05  
(kezdő koris)

| 

Szerintetek a gálán meg fogja próbálni újra?    
  
  Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor) 

| 

Yuriofan_05 > A jump battle-re gondolsz? Kétlem. Guang Hong nem az a típus, aki belekergetné egy ilyenbe.    
  
    Assoluta  
(Moderátor)

| 

Hogy szerepelt Viktor tanítványa? Most nem találok róla videót...    
  
  Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor) 

| 

Assoluta > egész jól, összesítésben negyedik lett. Határozottan sokat fejlődött a srác, de hát még messze nincs azon a szinten, hogy komoly ellenfélként lehessen rá tekinteni. A mostani mezőny nagyon gyenge volt, senki se erőltette meg magát, mert nagyjából már biztos, kik lesznek ott a döntőben. Meg lassan már ott tartunk, hogy Chen és Leroy mellett már szinte senkinek sem kellene korcsolyát vennie a lábára, mert úgyis hármuk között dőlnek majd el a helyezések. Mikor volt olyan utoljára, hogy valaki betört hármuk közé? Két éve?    
  
 Yuriofan_05  
(kezdő koris)  

| 

Amúgy még mindig nem értem ezt az "ébredés" dolgot teljesen... miért pont az olimpia után ébredt fel?   
  
     Assoluta  
(Moderátor)

| 

Yuriofan_05 > nem "ébredés", hanem "ébrenlét". És valószínű Baranovszkaja arra gondolt itt, hogy már egy harmadik olimpián nem fog tudni részt venni, ezért még most, amíg aktív, és amíg "ébren van", akarja véghezvinni azt, amit eddig nem sikerült neki.    
  
 Evil_kitten_666  
(rutinos koris)    

| 

Vagy csak most kapott észbe, hogy kéne még valamit csinálnia magával, mert többször nem lesz olyan szerencséje, hogy azért nyerjen aranyat, mert mindenki más esett....    
  
   Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor) 

| 

Evil_kitten_666 > Jura azért nyert Pekingben aranyat, mert ott és akkor, azon a versenyen ő volt a legjobb, nem pedig azért, mert a többiek estek.    
  
 Evil_kitten_666  
(rutinos koris)   

| 

 Cruel_Angel > ha JJ nem taknyol el három kvadjában, Nathan meg nem rontja el a két kombinációs ugrását, annyi technikai pontjuk lett volna, hogy az Jurának max a bronzéremre lett volna elég.    
  
    Assoluta  
(Moderátor)

| 

Evil_kitten_666 > ezt a beszélgetést tavasszal már ötvenszer lefolytattuk, és kicsit unalmas. Szögezzük le, hogy JJ-nek és Nathannek sose voltak 98 fölötti pontjai a prezentációra. Csak ugrabugrálnak össze-vissza, és a korcsolya nem egy ugróverseny. Jurij mindkettejüknél szebben korizik, és ezt a bírók is pontosan tudják.    
  
  Sophia  
(tripla-axel)

| 

Evil_kitten_666 > de ez a fő különbség Jura és a másik kettő között: ő nem ugrik olyat, amiben nem biztos, hogy képes rá. JJ és Nathan meg csak a pontok kedvéért összeraknak egy nehéz programot, mert tudják, hogyha elesnek belőle, akkor is jobb pontot kapnak (többnyire), mint egy tökéletes tripláért.   
  
  PumaTiger  
(rutinos koris) 

| 

Egyetértek Szofival, szerintem Jura abszolút magabiztosan képes erre az ugrásra, különben nem próbálta volna meg. Legközelebb menni fog neki. Viszont ha meg tudja ugrani, pláne szépen, akkor nem 15 mínusz esés lesz abból, hanem 15 plusz 2, vagy több. Egy 17 pontos ugrással pedig végre nem kell attól tartania, hogy Nathan a programja átvariálásával az utolsó pillanatban lekörözi őt, mint két éve Helsinkiben, és nyugodtan koncentrálhat a többi elemére. Mondjuk a lépéssorára. 

Feltűnt nektek, mennyire komplikált ez a lépéssor? És mennyire együtt mozgott a zenével?    
  
  Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)

| 

PumaTiger > fel, és majdnem sírtam közben. Mindig képes felülmúlni magát, ha csak egy picivel is, de képes!    
  
     Assoluta  
(Moderátor)

| 

Amúgy a kedvenc jelenetem az, amikor a kűr végén fölé ereszkedik a drone, és beleinteget fölfelé a kamerába. Mondjuk az egész program rohadt édes úgy, ahogy van. Sosem szokott ennyit mosolyogni a kűrje alatt.    
  
 Yuriofan_05  
(kezdő koris)  

| 

Biztos szerelmes... ^____^   
  
   Cruel_Angel   
(Moderátor)

| 

Yuriofan_05 > ezt most nem törlöm, de figyelmeztetlek, ez megint spekuláció.    
  
  Mrs. Nikiforov  
(kezdő koris) 

| 

Biztos szereti a banános nutellás palacsintát. És biztos van fekete futónadrágja. Tessék, spekuláció, moderáljátok ki!    
  
Evil_kitten_666  
(rutinos koris)

| 

Mrs. Nikiforov > én arra is mérget vennék, hogy tigrises telefontokja van! És Hello Kittys neszeszerben tartja a szájfényét! :DDDD   
  
  Mrs. Nikiforov  
(kezdő koris) 

| 

Evil_kitten_666 > a csillogó rózsaszín Chanel szájfényét? :D :D :D    
  
    Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)

| 

Ha nem bírtok magatokkal, lezárom a topicot.    
  
  Yuriofan_05  
(kezdő koris)  

| 

Melyik gálaprogramját fogja most korizni, nem tudjátok?    
  
  Sophia  
(tripla-axel)

| 

Yuriofan_05 > gondolom a tavalyi Ready or not-ot, az előző GP verseny gáláján is azt korizta. Valószínű nem volt ideje nyáron újtat kitalálni...    
  
   Mrs. Nikiforov  
(kezdő koris) 

| 

Sophia > SPEKULÁCIÓ!!!! :D Miből gondolod, hogy nem volt ideje egy új gálaprogramra?    
  
  PumaTiger  
(rutinos koris) 

| 

 Mrs. Nikiforov > Talán onnan, hogy egész nyáron Szöulban edzett Kim Seyollal?    
  
 kitty_ears_99  
(rutinos koris)

| 

Mrs. Nikiforov > lehet, hogy neki volt ideje, csak Otabek nem ért rá... 

 

Ja, mielőtt kimoderáljátok, csak a tények kedvéért: 2014-ben és 2015-ben is Altin koreografálta a gálaprogramját!    
  
 Yuriofan_05  
(kezdő koris)  

| 

kitty_ears_99 > az melyik kettő volt?    
  
 kitty_ears_99  
(rutinos koris)

| 

Yuriofan_05 > a Welcome to the madness, és az Untouched.    
  
  castorlock  
(kvadkirálynő)

| 

Ó, te jó ég, száz éve nem néztem meg az Untouched-ot! Pedig az volt szerintem a legszexibb gálaprogramja. És tök kevés alkalommal adta csak elő... háromszor talán? Van, amelyikről felvétel sincs...  remélem, még fent van jutyúkon.   
  
  PumaTiger  
(rutinos koris) 

| 

castorlock > ha nem találod, nekem megvan letöltve. Az egész 2014-15 és 2015-16 év itt van a gépemen. 

 Viktor balesetéről 63 videót gyűjtöttem össze, lol.    
  
Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)

| 

PumaTiger > nem lenne kedved egyszer összeülni, és összefésülni velem a videótáradat? Csinálhatnánk belőle egy torrentet. Annyi rohadt magyarázkodást meg lehetne spórolni, ha lenne egy könyvtárfa, és csak belinkelném, hogy "tessék, itt van, erről beszéltem!"   
  
Evil_kitten_666  
(rutinos koris)

| 

De akkor tegyétek bele a Blades of Glory-t is! :D    
  
 Assoluta  
(Moderátor)

| 

Oké, most úgy állítom be az órámat, hogy semmiképp se aludjam el a gálát. És legyen időm egy szabad VPN-t keresni.    
  
  * Aurelia *  
(tripla-axel)

| 

Assoluta > ha találsz egyet, átküldöd üziben? Komolyan mondom, néha úgy érzem magam, nem is egy demokratikus országban élek, hanem Észak-Koreában.    
  
 Az_igazság_hangja  
(kezdő koris) 

| 

* Aurelia * > ha azt hiszed, egy demokratikus országban élsz, akkor nagyon el vagy tévedve. Olvass híreket néha, ne csak fan fórumokat!    
  
 Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)

| 

Ha politizálni kezdtek, akkor nem csak moderálni fogok, hanem kitörlöm ezt az egész topicot a picsába. Nem tudom, mit nem lehet felfogni azon, hogy NE. BESZÉLJETEK. POLITIKÁRÓL. Nem fogjátok fel, hogy ennek az oldalnak az üzemeltetéséért hány embert milyen felelősség terhel?    
  
 castorlock  
(kvadkirálynő)  

| 

Cruel_Angel  > szerintem jó lenne, ha erről azért beszélnél kicsit majd... nem itt. De ha lesz fórumos tali.    
  
    Assoluta  
(Moderátor)

| 

castorlock > erről nem beszélünk. Örüljön mindenki neki otthon, csendben, hogy van pár elvetemült liba, akik önként és dalolva működtetik ezt a fórumot, nem törődve azzal, hogy ez mennyire rizikós.    
  
   * Aurelia *  
(tripla-axel)

| 

Bocs, csajok, nem akartam szart keverni :/    
  
 Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)

| 

 * Aurelia * > nem a te hibád. Amúgy meg persze, mindenben segítek, írok majd privit!

castorlock > ha egyszer kopogtatnak az ajtódon hajnali fél háromkor, és lefoglalják a számítógépedet meg széttúrják a szobádat, az azért elég mélyen elgondolkoztat azzal kapcsolatban, hogy mit éri meg kockáztatni, és mit nem. De erről tényleg nem beszélünk.    
  
  Yuriofan_05  
(kezdő koris)  

| 

JAAAAAAAJ BASSSZUS! :D :D :D :D :D 

Most néztem a meg a Blades of Glory-ból Jura kűrjét!!!!  


	24. XVIII.

Vasárnap délelőtt találkozunk a többiekkel, hogy elgyakoroljuk párszor a közös koreográfiát a gálára. Ezeket a napokat utálom a legjobban: ilyenkor már semmi sem jó, mindennel bajom van, és előjönnek a fájások is, amik a verseny előtti napokban az izgalomnak köszönhetően eltompulnak. A verseny utáni első reggel olyan, mint a legrosszabb másnapossággal ébredni, és egy másodperc alatt rádöbbenni arra, hogy bizony ma is munka van.

A csuklómban nem jó valami. A csípőm is fájogat, és a belső combizmom is vacakol, pedig rendesen lenyújtottam lefekvés előtt. Mindig igyekszem távol tartani magamtól az olyan okosságokat, mint hogy "ez a korral jár", mert nem engedhetem meg magamnak, hogy huszonhárom évesen ez befolyásoljon. Jólesne pár nap pihenés, jobb lenne tőle minden, de majd pihenek holnap. Ma még muszáj koncentrálnom.

Utolsónak megyek ki a jégre a többiekhez, de így sem úszom meg, hogy mindannyian abbahagyják a melegítést, körém gyűljenek, és a látszólagos vagy valós kedvességükkel maguk alá temessenek. A tegnapi verseny olyan későn ért véget, hogy az utolsó szám után már csak az éremszerzők maradtak a csarnokban - Guang Hong és Kevin persze már tegnap este gratuláltak nekem, és amennyire a versenyhelyzet engedte, őszintén tették, hiszen mindketten ott lesznek a döntőben is. Arra viszont nem számítottam, hogy a többiek is megrohamoznak, és elhalmoznak a figyelmükkel. Általában rám se szoktak hederíteni, de most úgy sztároltak, mintha az MTV díjkosztó gáláján lennénk, és én volnék Lady Gaga. 

\- Jurij, szuper voltál tegnap! - szorítja meg a kezemet Michelle mosolyogva. - Jól vagy? Nem sérültél meg?  
\- Kutya bajom... - felelem kissé kelletlenül.  
\- Nagyon gratulálok! - veregeti meg a vállam Emil, akinek a tegnapi nap totális kudarccal végződött ugyan, de úgy tűnik, ez sem tartja vissza attól, hogy kedvesen forduljon egy versenytársához.  
- Rohadt menő volt az Axeled! - kiabálja be valaki hátulról, aki nem fér közel hozzám - az akcentusából ítélve, valószínűleg a kanadai páros fiú tagja.  
- Tökre irigy vagyok, de jó értelemben! - mosolyog rám szélesen Guang Hong. - Nagyon inspiráló volt látni, hogy mennyire bátor vagy! Legközelebb én is megpróbálom a kvad Lutzot!  
\- Én megpróbálom majd a tripla Axelt! - lelkesedik mellettem a japán kislány, akinek szégyenszemre még a keresztnevére sem emlékszem.  
\- Hölgyek és urak, mit szólnának hozzá, ha elkezdenénk gyakorolni a koreográfiát? - szakít félbe minket egy erélyes hang, és ahogy mindannyian felé fordulunk, a fejek között pedig előbukkan Viktor piszkosszőke haja, nekem tátva marad a szám.   
_\- Na ne bassza már meg..._  - csúszik ki a számon, mire a két Taraszova-tanítvány összeborulva kuncogni kezd, Viktor pedig egy elégedett grimasz kíséretében felszegi az állát. Észre sem vettem, hogy oroszul kezdtem beszélni, annyira ösztönösen csúszott ki a számon - de ugyan bizony eddig miért felejtette elmondani, hogy ő fogja betanítani a koreográfiát a fináléhoz? 

Viktor persze mindenkivel foglalkozik egy kicsit, ápolgatja a pici lelkeket, a csak oroszul tudó lányok kedvéért pedig mindent duplán magyaráz - a két kiscsaj nagyon fiatal még, az egyik éppen csak tizenöt, a másik tizenhat éves, ráadásul edzőtársak is - ügyesek, de messze nincsenek azonos szinten Truszovával, aki gyakorlatilag a felnőtt debütálása óta lenyomja az egész női mezőnyt a kvadjaival. Persze, amikor nincs otthon a macska, cincognak az egerek - és most az egerek elég messze vannak az otthontól ahhoz, hogy ne kelljen visszafogniuk a cincogásukat sem. Élvezik, hogy rajtam kívül nincs itt senki, aki értené őket, ezért pofátlan módon kibeszélik egymás között a mezőnyt, a többi lány testalkatát, és a fiúk domborodó nadrágjait. Azt hiszik, elég halkak - vagy meg sem próbálnak nem hangosan sutyorogni, nekem mindenesetre nagyon elegem van belőlük. 

Én más szellemben nevelődtem fel Jakov mellett - Viktor is, Alekszej is -, nekünk jól a fejünkbe verték, hogy meg kell tanulnunk rendesen angolul, mert a korcsolya nyelve az angol és a francia - nekem már a franciát szerencsére nem erőltették az alapfokú társalgáson túl, amiért roppant hálás vagyok, mert még a köszönömöt se tudtam helyesen elbetűzni soha. A balett miatt azért ragadt rám valami, de egy rúd bagettet nem tudtam volna kérni vele egy párizsi pékségben. Némi lekezeléssel figyeltem ezt a két cserfes kislányt, akiket Taraszova futószalagon gyártott, és akikből évente elhasznált kettőt, majd szinte azonnal dobta is őket a süllyesztőbe. Csak arra kellettek, hogy az EB-n és a VB-n legyen kikkel kitölteni a keretszámokat, ha az előző évben jól szerepeltünk ezeken a versenyeken. 

\- Melyik gálaprogramodat fogod előadni? - siklik oda mellém Eric, én pedig megvonom a vállam.  
\- Nem készültem újabbal, szóval a  _Ready or not_ -ot... - felelem. - Gondolom... miért?  
\- Nem korcsolyáznád el az _Untouched_ -ot? - néz rám csillogó szemekkel. - Az a kedvencem tőled, és olyan jó lenne élőben látni!  
\- Szerintem én már nem is emlékszem arra... - vakarom meg a nyakamat. - Annyira régen volt... és az a szám már akkor is lerágott csont volt... 

Mentegetőzöm ugyan, de a lelki szemeim előtt látom már a koreográfiát. Bekával együtt dolgoztuk ki, egy igazán szexi, csábításra született gálaprogram volt - akkor még Viktor számára akartam vonzóvá tenni magam, de mára már egészen mást jelent nekem. Az a program a miénk volt, a második közös gyerekünk - bár felfogtam volna már akkor, hogy Beka ezzel a koreográfiával akart engem felszedni. De ott, akkor még hiába ért hozzám, hiába igazgatott, hiába mozogtunk szinkronban, őt észre sem vettem. Mekkora hülye voltam, komolyan! 

Hét éve először érzem azt, hogy túl vagyok végre Viktoron, és azt kívánom, bár ne történt volna köztünk semmi. Bárcsak beértem volna kevesebbel, bár megálltam volna ott, hogy inzultáltam előtte Yuurit, és elfogadtam volna az érte járó pofont, aztán annyiban hagytam volna az egészet! Lehetett volna ezt okosabban is csinálni. És egyáltalán nem lett volna szükség nulladik, pláne mínusz egyedik alkalmakra valaki mással, miközben én tényleg csak Otabeket akarom az életemben. Hogy a fenébe lehetne meg nem történtté tenni, vagy legalább úgy csinálni, mintha tényleg sose történt volna őelőtte semmi? 

És akkor beugrott. Úgy húzok le a jégről és szaladok az öltöző felé, mintha az életem múlna rajta. 

\- Mr. Plisetsky, hova-hova? - kiált utánam Viktor jókedvűen.  
_\- Hugyozni, hagyjál már.._. - vakkantom vissza oroszul, mire a Taraszova-lányok összehajolva kuncogni kezdtek.   
_\- Legközelebb majd az edzés előtt, rendben?_  - kiált át a tömeg fölött Viktor, de ekkor már elvesztem a türelmem, és a béketűrésem is:  
_\- Menj a 'csába, nem vagy az edzőm!_

Nem látom Viktor arcát, de valószínűleg kényszeredett mosoly ül ki rá, ahogy próbálja fenntartani a tekintélyét a többiek előtt. Igaz, velük nem kell erőlködnie, mert mindegyikük - még a heteró srácok is - olyan imádattal nézik, hogy az már szinte hányingerkeltő. Viktor egy ikon a számukra, és alig várják, hogy a potya-edzés alatt megdicsérje valamelyikük lábmunkáját, esetleg segítsen nekik valamelyik ugrásukkal kapcsolatban. Így lesz a fériből isten: az én junior éveimben még mindenki lefeküdni akart vele, most már a két szép szemével, a mosolyával, meg a bátorító szavaival is beérik.

Kinyitom az öltözőszekrényemet, és a sporttáskám zsebéből kirántom a mobilomat, hogy előkeressem  _a_ videót, de amikor megtalálom a felhőmben, egyszerűen... megfagy a kezem. Nem bírom kitörölni. Egy kis hang a fejemben azt súgja, hogy ezzel nem lehet meg nem történtté tenni azt az éjszakát, csak látszatcselekvés az egész, és ha ezt én most kitörlöm, akkor elveszik belőlem valami, amitől én -  _én_  vagyok. De szerintem mindezt csak azért mondja, mert fél, hogy egy nap majd rohadtul egyedül maradok, öreg leszek és béna vagy sánta, Viktor addigra már nem is fog élni, és jó lesz visszanézni, hogy valaha milyen szépek, fiatalok és bolondok voltunk. 

Eric hangja térít magamhoz, ahogy megjelenik az öltöző ajtajában - kicsit idegesít, hogy mennyire tapadós ez a srác, de most az idegesség sokkal inkább a rajtakapottság érzése miatt hoz igazán zavarba. 

\- Bocs, csak Viktor utánad küldött... - mosolyodik el magyarázkodás közben. - Minden oké?  
\- Úgy nézek ki, mint akinek szorulása van? - vakkantom vissza, Eric pedig nevetni kezd.  
\- Nem. Inkább úgy nézel ki, mint aki titokban a pasijával csetel.  
\- Ezt honnan veszed? - tűröm a fülem mögé a hajam, mire Eric vállat von.  
\- Olyan... gyengéden nézted a kijelzőt. Másokra sosem nézel így. 

Ránézek a videó ikonjára, és egyszerre elszégyellem magam. Kikapcsolom a kijelzőt, és úgy döntök, elnapolom a döntést a videó kitörlésével kapcsolatban. Eric odabilleg mellém az élvédőin, és leül a padra, amíg én visszapakolom a korcsolyatáskát a szekrényembe. 

\- Otabek... - mondja ki óvatosan a nevet, mintha azt mondaná: "Bloody Mary", és félne, hogy véletlenül még kétszer elismétli - ...mit szólt a kűrödhöz?  
\- Meghatódott - felelem egykedvűen. Egyszerűen nem látom be, miért kellene beavatnom a magánéletem legszemélyesebb kérdéseibe.  
\- Azt elhiszem... - bólint Eric. - Én is meghatódtam, pedig tudtam, hogy kinek szól.  
\- Figyelj ide, Eric... - köszörülöm meg a torkomat, de a srác azonnal félbe szakít:  
\- Nem, nem, Jurij, félreérted. Csak... bár engem szeretne valaki úgy, ahogy te szereted Otabeket. 

Kész, kimondta másodszor is Beka nevét, a mondandója pedig még annál is inkább műanyagnak és pátoszosnak tűnik a szájából, mint amit egy ilyen korú amerikai sráctól egy romantikus filmben még talán elfogadnék őszintének két szem popcorn között. Mégis, mit akar ezzel? 

\- Hát az nem én leszek, bocs... - harapok el egy önkéntelen grimaszt.  
\- Tudom... - bólint Eric. - Már értem. De lehetnénk... nem is tudom... barátok? 

Az idő visszapörög 2014 decemberéig, a Güell park tetején állok a napnyugtában, és Otabek a kezét nyújtja felém. Fogalmam sem volt, mi értelme van egy ilyen gesztusnak, mert felnőtt emberek nem kérdeznek ilyet, csak az óvodások. "Leszel a legjobb barátom?" meg "leszünk örökre barátok?", és ilyen faszságok, amik nem jelentenek semmit, csak egy adott pillanatban számítanak komolynak, és utána az idő rákos daganatként benövi ezeket az ígéreteket. 

Aztán... az jutott eszembe, hogy talán mégis jelenthet ez valamit, ha én úgy döntök, van jelentése. Miért ne lehetne egy újabb barátom? 

\- Persze... - mosolyodom el, és a kezem nyújtom Eric felé. Ő is mosolyogva nyújtja felém a sajátját, és ahogy az ujjaink összeérnek, megérzem bennük a szándékait is.  
\- Szóval, nem gond, ha néha... rád írok egy ímélt? - kérdezi óvatosan, én pedig megrázom a fejem, majd elengedem a kezét.  
\- Nem gond. Ha van időm, válaszolni is fogok... - felelem halkabban. - De most menjünk vissza próbálni, mert Viktor kitér a hitéből. 

Viktor persze nyilvános megszégyenítést tart a maga elegánsan pikírt módján, amikor visszaérkezünk, de rólam ez már lepereg. Azon tűnődöm, kit tudnék megkérni rá, hogy írja ki nekem egy CD-re jó minőségben az _Untouched_ -ot, hogy elkorcsolyázhassam este a gálán. Aztán eszembe jut az új barátom...

 

* * * 

 

A gála végül nem pont úgy alakul, mint ahogy eltervezem: a programom eléggé improvizatíven sikerül, és kívülről nézve eléggé amatőr módon nézhetett ki, de a közönség élvezi - a rajongólányok megőrülnek, úgy visítanak. De az igazi őrület csak a közös zárószámmal veszi kezdetét. 

A fináléban általában mindenki előrukkol egy olyan ugrással vagy elemmel, amit a programjaiba nem építene be - JJ ilyenkor villog a hátraszaltójával, amit aztán tényleg nem sokan tudnak utána csinálni, és ami után úgy ünnepelteti magát, mintha ő lenne az élet császára. A mi mezőnyünkben különösen technikás vagy elvetemült ugró most nemigen akad, ezért ahogy sorfalat állva nézzük egymás búcsúzását a közönségtől, és Michelle spontán ugrik egy tripla Axelt, azon mi talán jobban felkapjuk a fejünket, mint a közönség. Ahogy visszakorcsolyázik a sorfalhoz, és többen lepacsiznak vele gratuláció gyanánt, Michelle szinte nem is törődik velük, és egyenesen felém tart, csak hogy erősen megszorítsa a kezem. 

\- Jó volt? - kérdezi, mintha én valami közösségi Axel-szakértő lennék.  
\- Szuper volt! - felelem mosolyogva. Tényleg szuper volt, leszámítva, hogy mennyire ingott a leérkezésnél - de egy olyan lánytól, aki súlyosabb nálam, ez több volt, mint ügyes próbálkozás. 

Szinte várom, hogy a Taraszova-lányok egyike bepróbálkozzon egy kvad tólúppal, de ők jól nevelt kis minionok, és nem vetemednek soha semmi őrültségre. Guang Hong azonban, aki általában félénken szokott csak mosolyogni a háttérben, Michelle ugrásán felbátorodva kiáll a sorfalból, és elindul egy nagy, lendületes kört futni. 

Láttam az Instás videóiból, hogy tud kvad Lutzot ugrani, legalábbis a jól sikerült próbálkozásokat mindig feltette, de a programjaiba sosem épített be egyet sem - az túl kockázatos lett volna - de Guang Hongnak most egy olyan lázas fény csillogott a szemében, egy olyan akarat, ami minden józan számítását felülírta.

Nagyot tévedtem azzal kapcsolatban, hogy Guang Hong sosem rángatna be engem egy jump battle-be... de tulajdonképpen nem is ő kezdte, hanem Michell, azután a hangulat már terjedt köztünk magától is, mint az influenzavírus. Guang Hong lendületesen koszorúzik hátrafelé, aztán amikor elérte az ideális sebességet, átvált külső élre, leszúrja a recéjét, és simán ugrik egy kvad Lutzot. 

Ahogy nézem, elfog a keserű irigység. Annyira rohadtul könnyedén csinálta! Lehet, hogy egy programba sose tudta volna beépíteni, mert ahhoz vagy nagyon sok előre tervezés és gyakorlás kell, hogy tudjon időzíteni, vagy egy nagyon engedékeny ritmusú zenemű, hogy ne jelentsen pontlevonást számára a csúszás. De nekem ez miért nem megy? Annyira primitív ez az ugrás, ráadásul le lehet benne támasztani, de akkor miért rontok el benne mindig valami apró szarságot? 

Felhúzom magam Guang Hongon. És hiába próbálom magam évek óta kondicionálni arra, hogy ne dühből korcsolyázzak, most a testem előbb mozdul, semmint az agyam meg tudná állítani. Guang Hong dobott nekem egy kesztyűt, én pedig nem csak hogy felveszem, de úgy fogom a képébe vágni, hogy azt nem felejti el egy darabig. Kígyóvonalon siklom hátrafelé, de amikor ugranom kéne, mégis tovább megyek - most nem a kűrömben vagyok, megengedhetem magamnak azt a luxust, hogy kivárjam a tökéletes pillanatot. A pálya sötét, csak engem követ két ellentétes irányú reflektor - remélem, akik a fényeket kezelik, tudják, hogy mire vállalkoztak.

Ennek most nincs tétje, nem jár érte pont, legfeljebb majd később egy fejmosás Liljától. Csak a haragom van a jégen velem, és a nem is olyan apró, csöppet sem halk, önérzetes belső hangom, ahogy fojtott szitkozódás mellett azt hajtogatja:  _te nem fogsz alulmaradni senkivel szemben._

Visszafogom az erőmet, mert tudom, hogy a kűrben is a túl nagy lendület volt a gond - és egy pillanatra még az is felmerül bennem, hogy inkább a Rittbergert ugrom meg. Az is látványos, és azt is nagyon kevesen tudják - pláne esztétikusan - megugrani. Aztán legszívesebben azonnal fejbevágnám magam - mégis, mikor lett belőlem egy gyáva, rohadt komformista? 

Láb - kar - láb. Csak egy jó elrugaszkodás kell, a karokat gyorsan mellkashoz húzni, a bokákat összezárni, azután a forgás után igyekezni jó szögben elérni a jeget. Ennyi az egész. Amikor érzem, hogy a feszültségtől csaknem elpattannak az inak a lábamban, átengedem magam az izommemóriának, hogy vigyen keresztül az ugráson. Most még a versenynél is gyorsabban történik minden: fények sziporkáznak a szemem sarkában, nagy ívben lendítem magam előre, és jó az előérzetem - csak a leérkezés után kap el a visszakozás. A térdemben valami pukkan egyet - basszus, nekem erre az ugrásra alaposabban kellett volna bemelegítenem! De hátha csak a levegő távozott az ízületből, semmi más... rápihenek, jó lesz ez. Ez még nem egy sérülés, ez csak egy sárga lap az élettől, ami azt üzeni, ne legyek hülye, ne legyek felelőtlen. Megmozgatom a lábaimat, és szerencsére nem fáj a térdem - legalábbis nem jobban, mint bármikor máskor.

A többi versenyző helyben szökdécsel és tapsol - most a párosoknak kellene jönniük az emeléseikkel, de egyikük sem kezdi el, csak néznek rám mosolyogva és teli torokból kurjongatnak. Oké, leért az egyik kezem, nyugtázom magamban. Szerintem nem volt meg a négy és fél fordulat sem, de négynél mindenképp több volt, szóval ezt még élesben is elfogadnák a bírák némi levonással. Vissza kell majd néznem, hogy mennyire tűnhettem bénának kívülről, és mennyire lett szép vagy ronda ez az ugrás - de a lelki szemeim előtt már a holnapi sportújságok címlapját képzelem magam elé:  _"Jurij Pliszeckij - két nap alatt két 4A!_ ". Én valami hasonlóan bugyuta szalagcímmel próbálnám eladni a lapot, és betennék egy szép, nagy, közeli fotót az arcomról, amin hátralobog a hajam, és a szememben jól láthatóan tükröződik az elszántságom. Garantált siker lenne. 

A szerpentinektől és a konfettiktől szinte bukdácsolva jövünk le a pályáról a gála után, ahogy a pengéinkre tapad a papír - mégis, ki volt az a idióta, aki egy korcsolyagálán beszennyezi a jeget? Néhányan megint megveregetik a vállam, vagy megrázzák a kezem, és kivételesen nem irtózom ezektől az érintésektől. Amikor már az élvédőimben sétálok az öltöző felé, felbukkan Viktor őszes feje, és egy szoros öleléssel magához húz. A döbbenettől szinte levegőt sem kapok: Viktor érintése ugyanis éppen annyira nem zavar és nem kavar fel, ahogy a többieké sem. Csak egy a sok közül. 

Az öltözőben aztán már egészen feloldódik a hangulat - a többség az utcai ruháját veszi fel, csak Eric és én hoztuk magunkkal az öltönyeinket, mert mi nem a szállodában lakunk. A nyakkendőmet nem tudom szépen megkötni, ezért kimegyek a folyosóra, és Lilja után kezdek kutatni - az orosz lányok segédedzőjével beszélget éppen, de amint meglát, kimenti magát, odajön hozzám, és kérdés nélkül elkezdi a nyakkendőmet igazítani.   
\- Valahol bájos, hogy van elég koordinációs készséged egy négyfordulatos Axelhez, de nem tudsz megkötni egy nyakkendőt - mondja mosolyogva. 

Némán elhúzom a számat, mire Lilja elégedetten bólint egy aprót, a művét elnézve. Érzem, hogy azt szeretné, együtt taxizzunk vissza a hotelbe, de én ki akarom menteni ez alól magam, mert pontosan tudom, hogy az autóban kapnék egy alapos fejmosást tőle - az Axelért, amiért nem hívtam fel Jakovot, és valószínű helyben még rögtönözne néhány újabb indokot a leoltásomra. Így aztán megkönnyebbülök, amikor felbukkan Viktor, nyakig edzőbe öltözve - bőrkesztyűben, térdig érő fekete ballonkabátban, a nyakában a fontoskodása bizonyítékával, a laminált  _all area_  belépőkártyájával - és smúzolni kezd Liljával. Viktornak az ilyesmi rohadtul megy, és egy pillanat alatt felajánlja a szolgálatait - így aztán a szállodába tartó úton ők ketten az első ülésen halkan felszínes dolgokról bájcsevegnek, mi pedig hátul Erickel a telefonjainkat nyomkodjuk, és minden létező platformon visszajelölöm ismerősnek, ahol csak éppen megtalál. Bevallom, sose néztem az Instáját eddig, így az sem tudtam, hogy van két óriási, és rohadt jó arcnak látszó macskája - az összes képüket végiglájkolom, miközben Eric kuncogva törli ki a rengeteg új értesítést. Látom egyszer-egyszer Lilja tekintetét a visszapillantó tükörben, de hát nem csinálok semmi rosszat... mégis, Lilja tekintete ma valahogy olyan gyengéd és aggódó egyszerre, mint egy anyáé. 

Mi vagyunk az elsők, akik megérkezünk a bankettre - a többiek még a szobáikban készülődnek. Lilja is elmegy átöltözni, Viktor pedig Yuuri meglepetéstortája után informálódva eltűnik a hotel konyhájában. A konferenciaterem egyik sarkában már kábelezi be a pultját a DJ, és róla megint eszembe jut Otabek. Elfelejtettem a gála után felhívni, pedig valószínűleg felkelt kora reggel megnézni a műsort - remélem, utána visszaaludt. Most kora délelőtt van Almatiban, talán elment Okszanát meglátogatni, vagy az edzőterembe indult - mindenesetre nem veszi fel a telefonját. A pincérek közben az ajtó előtti asztalra sorakoztatják fel a pezsgőspoharakat, majd töltögetni kezdik őket - a rosszalló tekintetüktől nem zavartatva magam bontom meg a katonás rendet, és veszek el két poharat, majd az egyiket Eric felé nyújtom. Ő zavartan pillog rám, majd megcsóválja a fejét.

\- Én nem ihatok... - mondja lesújtva.  
\- Egy pohár száraz pezsgő sem fér bele a diétádba? - vonom fel a szemöldököm, mire Eric bocsánatkérő mosollyal azt feleli:  
\- Csak tizenhét vagyok.   
_\- A kurva mindenit ennek az országnak..._ \- csúszik ki a számon ösztönösen oroszul, majd Eric tanácstalan arcát látva összekoccantom a két poharat, és inni kezdek az egyikből. - Na, akkor majd legközelebb, ha a Rostelecom kupára meghívnak, ne felejtsd el emlékeztetni rá, hogy jövök neked egy pohár pezsgővel.  
\- Ott nem inkább vodkát kéne innunk? - kérdezi mosolyogva, mire én meg sem próbálok nem szörnyülködni a kérdésen.  
\- Eric, te még sose hallottál a Mumm pezsgőről? A világ legjobb pezsgőjéről, ami történetesen orosz?  
\- A pezsgő nem Franciaországból származik? - pislog rám ártatlanul.  
\- Látom, alkoholos italok terén komoly fejtágításra szorulsz... - csóválom meg a fejem.  
\- Ó, Jurij, csak nem? - nevet fel egy vidám hang, és a következő pillanatban belép az ajtón Chris, majd kaján vigyorral a szája sarkában rám kacsint: - Én nagyon kíváncsi lennék a piálós sztorijaidra...  
\- Azt meghiszem... - forgatom a szemem, és próbálok kicsit odébb oldalazni, de Chris úgy tűnik, egész estére kiszemelt magának - valószínű azért, mert Michelle ismeri a kanadai páros lány tagját, és inkább velük lóg, Viktor pedig lót-fut és szervezkedik a DJ-vel, meg a pincérekkel. 

A terem lassan kezd feltelni emberekkel, mindenki makulátlan és csinos, a lányok egymást próbálják túlöltözni, én pedig kivételesen örülök a figyelemnek, ami újra és újra megtalál, sokszor a legváratlanabb helyekről. Amikor mások edzői jönnek oda hozzám gratulálni, vagy érdeklődni az ugrásom progressziójával kapcsolatban, esetleg megtudakolni a "titkomat", hátha van ilyen... az azért jelentősen fel tudja dobni az ember napját. A hírnév egy dolog, a szakmai elismerés viszont máshol bizserget meg. Már a harmadik pezsgőmnél tartok, és kicsit már érzem, hogy az arcom felmelegedett, de még bőven nem csiccsentettem be. 

Tíz után valamivel megérkezik Yuuri és Tara Lipinski, aki persze be volt avatva, és feltartotta Yuurit, amíg Viktor mindenkit be nem állított a terem közepére, a csillagszórókkal teletűzdelt óriás torta mellé, és Tara telefonon leadott jelzésére utasította a tortát körbevevő lelkes lányokat, hogy essenek neki a csillagszóróknak a kiosztott öngyújtókkal. Amikor Yuuri belép, mindenki a tőle telhető legjobb énektudásával elkezdi Viktor beintésére a Happy Birthday-t, és Yuuri annyira elvörösödik, a száját-szemét takargatja, hogy attól egy kicsit még én is meghatódok. Ez a hülye tényleg nem számított rá, hogy Viktor meglepetésbulit szervez neki? 

Tulajdonképpen örülök az örömének, és már egyáltalán nem érzem úgy, hogy Viktor ellopta volna tőlem a partit. Eric még mindig szorosan a nyomomban sétál, én pedig jobb híján visszasasszézok Chris mellé, aki egyébként egészen elviselhető társaság, amikor nem a régi szép időkről, vagy a szexről témázik éppen - vagyis az ideje fennmaradó tizenöt százalékában. Hármasban körbeállunk egy kerek bárasztalt, és azokat a videókat és fotókat mutogatjuk egymásnak a macskáinkról, amiket már azért nem teszünk fel sehová, mert a követőink egy része sikítva menekülne tőlünk. Hirtelen én is nosztalgikus hangulatba kerülök, mert már hónapok óta nem láttam Potyát, és hiába küld róla Lilja egy csomó képet, hiába tudom, hogy jól van, és le se szarja, hogy én nem vagyok vele, azért hiányzik. A puhasága, a dorombolása, a meleg folt a hasamon, amikor rajtam alszik... Otabekkel feltétlenül meg kell beszélnem a macskatartás kérdését. Én nem akarok macska nélkül élni. Egy olyan életnek egyszerűen nincs értelme.

A DJ folyamatosan tekeri felfelé a hangerőt, és lassan már csak üvöltve tudnánk beszélgetni egymással, ehelyett inkább a Messengert választjuk. Még egy közös csoportot is nyitunk, ahová Chris meghívja Michelle-t is, és átkereszteli a csoportot "Macskarajongó Korisok Klubjává". A terem túlfeléből úgy hallom, Yuurinak már igencsak jó a kedve, és tanulva a 2013-as grand prix döntő utáni gála eseményeiből, én megpróbálok Chris háta mögé bújva lapítani a telefonommal. 

Természetesen nincs olyan szerencsém, hogy megússzam Katsukit. Nekem ez az őrült japán pasas a végzetem. 

A DJ - kinek a hülye ötlete volt ez? - benyomja az _Untouched_ -ot, és még fel is hangosítja - de sajnos így sem eléggé ahhoz, hogy ne halljam meg Yuuri kurjongatását:  
\- Woo-hoo! Yurio, ez a te számod! Gyere, táncoljunk! 

Mondanom sem kell, hogy a hátam közepére sem kívánok még egy dance offot Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforovval, de mielőtt elmenekülhetnék, Chris karon ragad, és odapördít Yuuri elé. Gyilkos pillantást lövellek felé, de Chrisről ez lepereg, és valami olyasmit tátog felém, hogy "inkább legyél túl rajta". Mielőtt kikérhetném magamnak a viselkedését, Yuuri már a terem közepére rángat, és provokatívan táncolni kezd előttem.

Yuuri sajnos nagyon jó táncos, és ezt a képességét a sportsérülései, a felszedett kilói és a megszaporodó évei sem vették el tőle. Klasszikus balett, jazzbalett, modern tánc - Yuuri minden műfajban megállná a helyét, és ahogy tizennégy éves koromban lealázott a mozgásával, úgy most is képes lenne lealázni - csak most nincs ilyen szándéka. Ez valóban az én számom, és senki sem tud olyan átéléssel táncolni rá, mint én. Úgyhogy a saját kis koreográfiám szerint mozgok rá, felhasználva a gálaprogramom elemeit is - Yuuri tekintete közben az enyémbe fonódik, ravaszkás vigyorra húzza a száját, és nem tud olyan részeg lenni, hogy a mozdulatai, a lépései ne legyenek tökéletes összhangban az enyémekkel. Olyan, mintha a saját tükörképemmel táncolnék - fél perc sem telik el, és én is elkezdem élvezni, amit csinálunk. Ez valami számomra is új, valami vad és ösztönös, abszolút spontán és ki nem számítható. Szexinek érzem magam tőle. Annyira, hogy még a zakómat is ledobom - Yuuri már rég elhagyta a sajátját, a nyakkendőjével egyetemben. 

Egy kibaszott dejá vuben táncolunk. Olyan, mintha nem változott volna semmi, de közben mégis: én változtam. Nyolc évvel ezelőtt egy esetlen, idióta kölyök voltam, akinek semmi fogalma nem volt a saját szexualitásáról, aki nem tudta kifejezni az érzéseit, mert nem is értette őket. Hogy mennyire bele voltam zúgva Katsuki Yuuriba, és milyen ambivalens módon tápláltam egyszerre plátói szerelmet és fortyogó gyűlöletet Viktor iránt... évekbe telt, amíg magamban egyáltalán meg tudtam fogalmazni mindezt. Most már minden világosabb, és a világosban az is jól láthatóvá vált, hogy semmi sem egészen fekete vagy fehér. 

Elengedem magam, és fesztelenül táncolok tovább - hagyom, hogy Yuuri irányítson, és hagyom azt is, hogy közelebb jöjjön hozzám. Valószínűleg bőven átléptük már az illendőség határát, egymás terpeszében állunk, és miközben én hátrahajtott fejjel nevetek, Yuuri beletúr a hajamba, majd bele is markol. Csak remélni merem, hogy a körülöttünk állók tisztában vannak azzal, hogy  _csak_  táncolunk - én nem akarom Yuurit semmire se bátorítani, elvégre házasok Viktorral és szeretik egymást, és eszemben sincs ebbe belerondítani - arról nem is beszélve, hogy hiába nem nyilvános ez az informácó, én azért már jó régóta nem vagyok szingli, sőt. 

Csakhogy Yuuri messzebbre megy, és egy különösen intim pillanatban, ahogy szinte hozzám dörgölőzik, elkapja az állam, és lesmárol. 

Levegőt sem kapok a meglepetéstől.  _Mi a fasz volt ez,_  akarom kérdezni, de nem tudok beszélni, mert Yuuri még mindig a számra tapad, és mindenáron be akar hatolni az ajkaim közé a nyelvével. Az nem lehet, hogy Yuuri megcsókoljon engem az egész Skate America stáb előtt - az összes versenyző, edző és koreográfus szeme láttára! Az nem lehet, hogy valaki hagyta Yuurit annyira lerészegedni, hogy ne vegye észre, mit csinál?! 

Végül Viktornak kell lefejtenie rólam, mert Yuuri úgy körbefon és tapad rám a végtagjaival, mint egy polip. Viktor nagyon türelmesen, gyengéden és megbocsátóan mosolyog a férjecskéjére, és rendkívüli önuralommal próbálja az ajtó felé terelgetni, miközben azt duruzsolja neki, hogy nagyon késő van már, és Yuuri biztos fáradt. Feltételezem, haza akarja vinni majd - én pedig még emlékszem rá, mennyire makacs részeg a Katsudon, úgyhogy a másik oldaláról én karolom át, és terelgetem a kijárat felé. 

Nagyon nehezen tesszük be a hátsó ülésre - Yuuri még táncolni akar, még több pezsgőt kér, mert szomjas, és magában az _Untouched_ -ot dudorássza, amíg mi lefektetjük végre, benyomjuk mindkét oldalon a gyerekzárat, rácsukjuk az ajtót, és elindulunk haza. Viktor egy kortyot se ivott egész este - részvétteljesen nézem a profilját, mert neki így különösen kínos lehetett végignézni az egész jelenetet.

\- Nem bátorítottam... - magyarázkodom halkan, mire Viktor csak a fejét rázza.  
\- Tudom.  
\- Mennyit ivott?  
\- Ezt számolom épp... - feleli Viktor szárazon, és hallom a hangján, ő is mennyire zavarban van a történtek miatt. - Nem láttam mindet. Négyet vagy ötöt...  
\- Az egy üveg már... - csóválom meg én is a fejem.  
\- A koccintáskor kapott egy pohárral, azt hittem, annyival beéri. Kikönyörgött egy másodikat, hogy koccinthasson a többi ismerősével, mert az elsőt megitta. Utána egy időre elvesztettem a látóteremből... de legfeljebb öt-hat percre.  
\- Elképesztő... - mosolyodok el, majd hátrafordulok, és nyugtázom, hogy Yuuri félig-meddig öntudatlanul még mindig énekelget magában. - Jó lehet ilyen részegnek lenni. Én mindig szomorúra iszom magam.  
\- Én is... - bólint Viktor. - És rettenetes másnapos vagyok. Néha harmadnapos is.  
\- Dettó... - bólintok. - Yuuri okés lesz holnap?  
\- Kialussza, és semmire sem fog emlékezni... - mosolyog most már Viktor is. - Cserébe majd emlékeznek mások telefonjai...  
\- Csak van annyi esze mindenkinek, hogy ne osszon meg semmi kompromittálót... - harapom be az ajkam. Csak ekkor merül fel bennem, hogy mennyi mindent veszíthetek azzal, ha kikerül rólam a netre egy kép vagy videó, amin egy másik pasival csókolózom.  
\- Én is azt remélem... - nyel egy nagyot Viktor. Az út hátralevő részében már nem beszélgetünk.

Ha az autóba nehéz volt betuszkolni Yuurit, onnan kirimánkodni tízszer olyan nehéz. Már félálomban van, legalábbis a teste, de az elméje még aktívan tiltakozik - vissza akar menni a partira. Szappanos hangon előadja a panaszát, hogy Viktor sose viszi el őt szórakozni sehova, és hogy Viktor mennyire unalmas. 

\- Na gyere, Yuuri, drágám... gyere, feküdjünk le szépen... - mosolyog rá Viktor, és már majdnem sikerül a kocsi mellett talpra állítani, hogy átkaroljuk kétfelől, amikor Yuuri tökéletes időzítéssel, félálomban, épp csak elkenve a szavakat, azt mondja:  
\- Jó, de csak ha Yurio is jön. Csinálhatjuk hármasban. Nem vagyok annyira részeg, Viktor, esküszöm! 

Viktor próbálja lepisszegni, ahogy egy anya próbál álomba pisszegni egy rossz alvó gyereket, és már a bejárati ajtó felé botorkálunk vele - de Yuuri nem hogy elaludni készülne, inkább csak egyre jobban magához tér.

\- Naaa, Viktor.... tudom, hogy te is akarod... - Yuuri kuncogni kezd, én pedig mentálisan befogom inkább a fülem. Ez nem az a Yuuri, akit én ismerek - ezt a Yuurit megszállta egy démon, egy... succubus, és beszélteti a száját. Viktor arca lesápad, és ahogy Yuuri feje búbja fölött találkozik a tekintetünk, a szemével azt kéri, sőt, szinte könyörög, hogy semmit ne vegyek ebből magamra. 

Annyira azért Yuuri mégsincs magánál, hogy taperolni kezdjen, és amint lefektetjük az ágyra, a kuncogását nem számítva magatehetetlenül fekszik csak, mint a páncéljára fordított teknős. Feltételezem, hamarabb le lehetne nyugtatni, ha segítenék a vetkőztetésében - nyilván kevesebbet tiltakozna - azután pedig Viktorral összefogva bebugyolálhatnánk egy paplanba, amolyan kényszerzubbony gyanánt... de Viktor arckifejezéséből ítélve jobb lesz, ha inkább magukra hagyom őket. Hangtalanul osonok ki a szobából, remélve, hogy fel se tűnik majd nekik a távollétem, és hogy Viktor egyedül is meg tudja majd fékezni Yuuri libidóját. Minden köztünk lévő nyitott ajtót becsukogatok, és a saját szobám ajtaját még be is zárom, nehogy valaki meglephessen az éjszaka.

Ahogy végigterülök a saját ágyamon, egyszerre rajtam is úrrá lesz a kimerültség - az elmúlt egy hét fáradtsága tör rám, megállíthatatlan erővel, és tisztában vagyok vele, hogy ha most elalszom, holnap este ötig fel sem kelek majd. Még gyorsan kieresztem magamból, amit a pezsgő kihajtott, közben kigombolom az ingem is, de a pizsamámat már nincs lélekjelenlétem felvenni. Amint leteszem a fejem a párnára, a szoba forogni kezd körülöttem, és amikor behunyom a szemem, egyszerre minden testi funkcióm kikapcsol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nincs bétázva, tele van hibával, csak szólok.


	25. Közjáték - II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's Angels HQ fórum >> Versenyek >> 2022-23 évad >> Skate America Gála 2022. november 27. 16.30 (Kötetlen beszélgetés, Free For All!)

Cruel_Angel

(Moderátor) | 

Helló lányok!

 Elkezdtem feltölteni a gála videókat, jelszó a szokásos:

 

\---------------------------------------< SPOILER  >\---------------------------------------  

Untouched.mp4

finale.mp4

 ---------------------------------------< /SPOILER/ >\--------------------------------------  

 

A fináléban 4 perc körül érdemes elkezdeni figyelni.

 

Nagyon remélem, hogy a technikai fórumon fanyalgóknak végre megnyugodott a lelke :D 

 

U.i.: személyes hülyeség, de átírattam a repjegyem, mert a nagyon cuki amerikai lányok felajánlották, hogy aludjak náluk, úgyhogy maradok egészen a döntőig! :) Készüljetek fel a GPF videók dömpingjére! :) Lehet, még azt is meg tudom majd csinálni, hogy a tévéjükről egyenesen kistreamelem az adást egy zárt Youtube csatornára, szóval ha nagyon nem találtok VPN-t és szeretnétek élőben nézni a versenyt, megoldjuk okosba'! :D 

 

   
  
---|---  
  
* Aurelia *  
(tripla-axel)

| 

Cruel_Angel > te vagy a mi hősünk és megmentőnk! <3   
  
castorlock  
(kvadkirálynő)

| 

Na erre már SENKI nem mondhatja, hogy ez egy elrontott axel lenne!   
  
Az_igazság_hangja    
(kezdő koris) 

| 

Alulforogta, lerakta a jobb kezét, és úgy remegett a lába leérkezéskor, mint a kocsonya.    
  
kitty_ears_99  
(rutinos koris)  

| 

Az_igazság_hangja >  te meg tudnád csinálni? Vagy bárki a mezőnyből, szerinted?   
  
Az_igazság_hangja  
(kezdő koris) 

| 

kitty_ears_99 > irreleváns.    
  
kitty_ears_99  
(rutinos koris)    | 

Az_igazság_hangja > rohadtul nem irreleváns, már bocs... Jurij a világ legjobb korcsolyázója. Teljesen objektíven. Az, hogy egy versenyen kétszer is megugrott egy olyan ugrást, amire senki más nem képes, már függetlenül attól, hogy az ugrás hogy sikerült, óriási dolog. Sporttörténeti dolog. Lehet, hogy ha visszavonul, húsz évig nem lesz senki, aki utána fogja tudni csinálni. Lehet, hogy soha nem lesz senki...    
  
 Sophia  
(tripla-axel)

| 

Javaslom, hívjuk ezentúl a kvad axelt Pliszeckij-axelnek.    
  
Assoluta  
(Moderátor)

| 

Sophia > a Giacometti-lutz után szabadon? :)   
Nekem amúgy tetszik az ötlet :D   
  
Yuriofan_05  
(kezdő koris)  

| 

Assoluta > mi az a Giacometti-lutz?    
  
 Assoluta  
(Moderátor)

| 

Yuriofan_05 > amikor a tripla lutzot két feltartott kézzel ugorja valaki. Giacometti még fiatal korisként sokszor megcsinálta.   
  
castorlock  
(kvadkirálynő)

| 

Ohhh, a régi szép idők, amikor Giacomettinek még göndör fürtös angyalhaja volt, és úgy riszálta a fenekét a pályán, mint egy kiskacsa... azért ő is nagyon jó korcsolyázó volt. Csak rossz korba született. Nikiforov mellett azért sokan eltűntek a süllyesztőben.    
  
 Assoluta  
(Moderátor)

| 

Kíváncsi lennék, Viktor hogy éli meg ezt az egész felhajtást Jura körül. Örül neki? Irigy rá? Mit gondoltok?    
  
Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor) 

| 

Assoluta > szerintem örül neki. A tévés közvetítésen nem látszik, de amikor a finálé után Jura lejött a jégről, szinte az első ember, aki odament hozzá és megölelte, az Viktor volt. Fancam biztosan lesz róla, mert majdnem az alagút előtt történt, és akik a szélén ültek a pályának, az egészre premier plánban ráláthattak. Én csak a fejük búbját láttam, de az egy igazán őszinte "gratulálok" ölelésnek tűnt nekem.    
  
Flutz_Queen  
(kvadkirálynő)

| 

Nézzetek majd rá JJ és Nathan twitterére...  

Azért, csajok, ez mégiscsak egy gyönyörű sport. Valaki csinál valami kiemelkedőt, és mindenki gratulál neki, mindenki vele örül, és mindenkit inspirál a teljesítményével. #imádomakorcsolyát  
  
Assoluta  
(Moderátor) 

| 

Flutz_Queen > láttam! :) 

Amúgy teljesen igazad van. Michelle Sidi ugrik egy tripla Axelt, Guang Hong Ji egy kvad Lutzot... ha ezek után JJ bepróbálkozik versenyen a saját kvad Axeljével, akkor nem tudom, mi lesz itt :) Őrület! :D   
  
AngyalCat89  
(rutinos koris)

| 

Én annak örülök, hogy egyszer és mindenkorra megmutatta, hogy megy neki ez az ugrás, (majdnem) hiba nélkül.    
  
Blue_Tabby  
(rutinos koris) 

| 

Egyébként szerintetek meg lehet csinálni ezt az ugrást egy +3-as GOE-val? Nem úgy értem, hogy Jurij képes-e rá, hanem hogy fizikailag lehetséges-e.    
  
PumaTiger  
(rutinos koris)

| 

Blue_Tabby > eddig azt se tartotta a többség lehetségesnek, hogy 420-as fordulatszámmal tud-e valaki pörögni... 

Amúgy nehéz kérdés. Személy szerint én mondjuk azt tartanám most elérhetőnek Jura szempontjából, hogy ne vonjanak le tőle pontot, és megkapja a 15-öt érte, meg egy kicsi bónuszt még rá. Nyilván mindig lesz olyan bíró, aki ennyit ad, más meg annyit ad, de a 17 környéke szerintem teljesen elképzelhető. Más vélemény?    
  
Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor) 

| 

Blue_Tabby > szerintem a világ minden sportága afelé halad, hogy folyamatosan születnek újabb rekordok. A 100 métert már 10 másodperc alatt futják.

Ha nem változtatnak a szabályokon (márpedig előbb-utóbb fognak, ez szinte biztos), akkor 20-30 év múlva nyilván lesz egy-egy olyan versenyző, aki kvinteket is képes lesz megugrani. Persze akkor is lesz olyan, akiknek csak a triplák mennek, de hosszú távon nyilván az a cél, hogy fejlődjön a sportág, és ehhez kellenek az újabb elemek is.   
  
Flutz_Queen  
(kvadkirálynő)

| 

Én abszolút nem ellenzem amúgy a "kvadversenyt", és azért, mert mondjuk a világversenyeken a srácok fele csak triplákat tud (vagy azokat se szépen), esetleg egy kvadot, azért nem kéne visszavenni a kvadok pontértékét. Olyan, mintha azokat akarnák hátrányos helyzetbe hozni, akik jobbak másoknál, és lefelé zárkóztatnák fel őket a mezőnyhöz.    
  
 Sophia  
(tripla-axel)

| 

Flutz_Queen > én sem ellenzem a kvadversenyt, de sokszor az az érzésem, hogy két versenykategória kellene - egy azoknak, akiknek mennek a kvadok, és egy azoknak, akiknek nem.  
  
kitty_ears_99  
(rutinos koris)   

| 

Sophia > régen erre voltak az iskolafigurák, nem? Csak aztán érdektelenségbe fulladt az egész a műkori mellett.  
  
Sophia  
(tripla-axel)

| 

kitty_ears_99 > én inkább olyasmire gondolok, mint... mit tudom én, a jégtánc, csak nem párosban. Minimális akrobatikával (lányoknál duplák, fiúknál triplák), és nagyobb hangsúllyal az esztétikus elemeken. Késleltetett axel pl. Ha belegondolsz, Jura folyamatosan 3-as és 4-es szintű lépéssorokat tesz a programjaiba, mert az ő szintjén ez az elvárás, és erre kap több pontot, de az 1-2 szintűek sokkal látványosabbak és szórakoztatóbbak.    
  
Flutz_Queen  
(kvadkirálynő)

| 

Hú de leült ez a beszélgetés :D 

Ilyen hamar túltettétek magatokat azon az axelen? :D    
  
* Aurelia *  
(tripla-axel)

| 

Én speciel folyamatosan a Google előtt ülök, és várom a fancameket :D    
  
Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)   

| 

Oké, csajok, ezt nem fogjátok elhinni. (Kíméljetek meg attól, hogy fotós bizonyítékot kértek.) Szóval...

 Itt vagyok a három amerikai lánnyal, akik a helyi Yuri's Angels fanclubot vezetik, és az egyik lány jóban van valakivel (tök mindegy, kivel) a mostani SKAM indulók közül. Épp pizsipartizunk és régi videókat nézegetünk, amikor kap egy fotót snapchaten a versenyző ismerősétől, amin

 ---------------------------------------< SPOILER  >\---------------------------------------  

Yura és Yuuri egymással táncolnak, valami elképesztően erotikus pózban, mindkettő vigyorog a másikra, mint a tejbetök!

 ---------------------------------------< /SPOILER/ >\--------------------------------------  

Yuurinak meglepetés szülinapot rendeztek az afterpartira, és valószínű kicsit becsiccsentett, aminek ez lett a vége...

 Álmodom? Csípjen meg valaki, könyörgöm!!   
  
Mrs. Nikiforov  
(kezdő koris) 

| 

Cruel_Angel > proof or didn't happen. 

Ja bocs, elfelejtettem, hogyha moderátor vagy, akkor nyugodtan spekulálhatsz, úgysem törlik ki.    
  
* Aurelia *  
(tripla-axel) 

| 

Cruel_Angel > OMG!!! 2022 van, vagy 2013? Újabb részeg Katsukis dance-off? :D    
  
Katsudon_Fatale  
(kvadkirálynő) 

| 

Cruel_Angel > priviben küldd már át a képet!!    
  
* Aurelia *  
(tripla-axel) 

| 

ÚRISTEN CSAJOK ÚRISTEN CSAJOK ÚR ISTEN!!!!!!! 

NÉZZETEK FEL PORNHUBRA!    
  
kitty_ears_99  
(rutinos koris)    

| 

AZTAKURVA   
  
Sophia  
(tripla-axel) 

| 

Kérlek mondjátok hogy cosplayerek, kérlek mondjátok...    
  
Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)    | 

Mit kellene látni?!    
  
* Aurelia *  
(tripla-axel)  

| 

Cruel_Angel > Amerikából nem látszik? 

  ---------------------------------------< SPOILER  >\---------------------------------------  

www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph1639873628f9e

 ---------------------------------------< /SPOILER/ >\--------------------------------------    
  
Blue_Tabby  
(rutinos koris)   | 

Fehérorszországból se látszik...   
  
 Blue_Tabby  
(rutinos koris)  

| 

ÚRISTEN CSAJOK BOCS NEM SZÓLTAM MEGVAKULTAM ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ   
  
* Aurelia *  
(tripla-axel) 

| 

Cosplayerek?   
  
 Assoluta  
(Moderátor)

| 

Ha cosplayerek, akkor a világ legjobb cosplayerei. "Jurának" lila foltok vannak a combján, "Viktor" lábfeje teljesen össze van törve.   
  
Nekem valahonnan ismerős a szoba is. Melyik versenyen lehetett?    
  
PumaTiger  
(rutinos koris)  | 

 Assoluta > Keresem...  nekem is ismerős...   
  
castorlock  
(kvadkirálynő) 

| 

X-tube-on is ez van a címoldalon. Gaytorrentsen is fent van...   
Úristen, Jurának nem lesz ebből baja? A GPF döntő előtt?    
  
* Aurelia *  
(tripla-axel)   

| 

Rákerestem az előbb, rohadt sok oldalon fent van a videó... de hogy?    
  
Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)     | 

Itt zokogunk négyen a telefonjaink fölött. Egyikünk se hiszi el, amit lát.    
  
PumaTiger  
(rutinos koris)   | 

Megvan! 2015, Éric Bompard Trophy, Bordeaux. Most nézem, együtt voltak ott ketten versenyezni. Michele Crispino csinált egy szelfit a hotelben, és ugyanez a berendezés: 

 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/hklkeezni8yj.jpg:large   
  
 Blue_Tabby  
(rutinos koris)   

| 

PumaTiger > Akkor már Viktor együtt volt Katsukival?    
  
 PumaTiger  
(rutinos koris) 

| 

 Blue_Tabby > hivatalosan nem, de akkor már Katsuki ott élt Szentpéterváron vagy egy fél éve.    
  
kitty_ears_99  
(rutinos koris)  

| 

És mi még Otabek Altinra gyanakodtunk...    
  
 Mrs. Nikiforov  
(kezdő koris) 

| 

kitty_ears_99 > az ettől függetlenül még igaz lehet...    
  
 Yuriofan_05  
(kezdő koris)  | De hát Viktor és Yuuri annyira szeretik egymást... hogy történhetett? :(((   
  
 * Aurelia *  
(tripla-axel)   

| 

Honnan került elő ez a videó egyáltalán? Mivel készült? Telefon, Gopro?   
  
 Assoluta  
(Moderátor) 

| 

Yuriofan_05 >engem az jobban érdekel, hogy miért készült erről videó, és hogy került fel a netre. És ki által. És miért pont most? 

Olyan, mintha valaki szabotálni akarná Jurát. Nem?    
  
PumaTiger  
(rutinos koris) 

| 

Próbáltam összeszedni pár adatot, hogy tisztábban lássunk: 

 2013 december GPF: Jura 14 és fél éves, Katsuki épp betöltötte a 23-at, Viktor még éppen 26, pár hét híján 27. Ez az a bizonyos döntő, amin Katsuki nagyon csúfos vereséget szenved, aztán utóbb megtudjuk, hogy beiszik az afterpartin, és Jurával is, Viktorral is részegen táncol.   
2014 április: Katsuki lekorcsolyázza a Stammit, amit "valaki" feltesz a netre. Viktor szó nélkül lelép Japánba. Jura kisvártatva UTÁNA MEGY. Tartanak egy versenyt Katsuki szülővárosában, Katsuki nyer, Jura visszajön Szentpétervárra. Akkor kezdi el Baranovszkaja csinálni a koreográfiáit.

2014 őszi szezon: a felvételek tanúsága szerint Viktor és Yuuri elég közel állnak egymáshoz (ölelés, csók Yuuri korcsolyájára, aztán Viktor a Cup of Chinán le is smárolja). A GPF-en már egyforma gyűrűt viselnek, ami eléggé emlékeztet egy jegygyűrűre.

2015 január: Katsuki Szentpétervárra költözik. 

2015 tavasz: Viktor újra versenyezni kezd. 

2015 nyár: Viktor és Katsuki Japánba mennek felkészülni az őszi szezonra. 

2015 október vége: Katsuki a Skate Americára megy

2015 november 13-15: a Trophé de France, Jura és Viktor együtt mennek Baranovszkajával. Ekkor készül valószínű a felvétel. 

2015 november 20-22: Rostelecom kupa, Viktor és Jura versenyeznek, Katsuki eljön nézőnek szorítani. 

2015 november 27-29: Katsuki az NHK Trophyn versenyez, Viktor vele van a versenyen. 

2015 december 10-13: GPF Barcelona, Viktor balesete, Katsuki feladja a versenyt, Jura második GPF aranya. (Ez volt az a kűr, ami alatt végig sírt szinte.) 

2016 tavasz: Viktor Japánba megy lábadozni a fejsérüléséből. Katsuki a szezon második felét kihagyja. Nyáron (elvileg) összeházasodnak Japánban, és Jura mintegy véletlenül posztol magáról és Giacomettiről egy szelfit az oszakai reptérről, amit negyed óra múlva letöröl. 

2016 szeptember: Katsuki és Viktor hirtelen amerikai állampolgárok, Katsuki amerikai színekben kezdi meg a grand prix-t, és az új nevük Katsuki-Nikiforov lesz. 

2018 Phjongcsang, téli olimpia: Katsuki sérült lábbal versenyez és nyer aranyat, a dobogón halálra ölelgetik egymást Jurával. 

2018 nyár: Jura Amerikába utazik, és a Katsuki-Nikiforovék betanítják neki a Let me entertain you-t. 

2018 ősz: Katsuki indul a Dancing with the stars speciális, sportolókkal forgatott évadában, a partnere Jenna Johnson, decemberben megnyerik a Mirrorball trófeát, Jura ott van a közönségben Viktorral, van közös szelfijük is. 

2020 nyarán hárman együtt nyaralnak Japánban, Katsuki családjának panziójában, és kirándulnak a környéken kocsival. 

 

Ezen kívül: Jura instáján átlagosan 16-20 kép szerepel valamelyikükkel közösen, néhány képen mindketten jelen vannak egyszerre. Viktor rohadt sok képet posztol Juráról, amikor valahol találkoznak, Katsuki pedig csomó képet megoszt tőle, csak hozzáírja a saját kommentjeit. 

 Plusz, tegyük hozzá azt, amit Cruel_Angel írt: Katsuki várta most a reptéren, ezért feltételezhetjük, hogy mivel Seattle-ben élnek, valószínűleg Jura náluk lakott a verseny alatt. 

 És tegyük hozzá azt, hogy Jura erotikus táncot lejtett a részeg Katsukival, és nem ez volt az első ilyen eset. 

 És most ezt emésszük meg.     
  
castorlock  
(kvadkirálynő)   

| 

PumaTiger > nekem ebből az jön le, hogy ezek hárman valami nagyon fura viszonyban lehetnek. Nem feltétlenül szexuális értelemben, csak köznapi értelemben. 

Bennem felmerült, hogy Katsuki tudott Juráról és Viktorról. Nem lehet?    
  
Blue_Tabby  
(rutinos koris)    | 

Újra és újra megnézem, és egyszerűen... kísérteties ez a videó. Ahogy Viktor azt nyögi, hogy "ez az én Juracskám", az szinte hányinger keltő. Tudom, hogy már Jura bőven nem kisfiú, amikor ez történik, de... azok a vékony, pipaszár vékony lábak, és az a vékony derék! Olyan Viktor ölében, mint egy gyerek. Milyen normális pasi izgul fel erre? Majdnem tizenhárom év van köztük. Ami nem lenne sok, ha Jura lenne negyven, Viktor ötvenhárom, de amikor valaki tizenhat, a partnere meg huszonkilenc... 

Csak nekem rohadt büdös ez az egész?    
  
Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)     | 

Blue_Tabby > nekem is az. Én még fanfictionben is irtóztam ettől a témától. Viktor mindig úgy bánt vele, mintha az öccse, vagy később, mintha a fogadott fia lenne. Ki az, aki megkeféli a saját fogadott gyerekét? És még videóra is veszi?!    
  
PumaTiger  
(rutinos koris)  

| 

Visszatérve arra, amit Assoluta felvetett: szerintem fontos lenne tisztázni, hogy milyen körülmények között került ki a felvétel.

Ha most beírom google-be, hogy "russian figure skaters gay sex", az első három oldalon csak erre a videóra találok linket szinte, és különböző oldalakra mutatnak, nem egy helyre. Olyan ez az egész, mintha ezt összehangoltan, tudatosan csinálta volna valaki, de ehhez talán egy ember nem is lett volna elég.

Egy dolog, hogy készült egy ilyen felvétel (elég jó minőségű azért, de szerintem ez egy drága telefonnal készült, a látószög alapján), de egész más dolog, hogy hogy szivárgott ki. 

Mondjuk, Viktornak és Jurának volt másolata a videóból - ki más férhetett hozzá, akinek érdekében állt volna kiszivárogtatni? Talán Jura valamelyik versenytársának?

 DE, ha ez így van, honnan tudtak arról, hogy ez a videó létezik? És hogy fértek hozzá?    
  
 Assoluta  
(Moderátor)  

| 

Én senkiről nem feltételezném a mostani mezőnyben, hogy ilyesmit hajlandó lenne megtenni - de ha hajlandó lenne is, képes lenne rá?

Kiről feltételezzünk ilyet? JJ-ről, akiről az a hír járja, hogy egy kicsit (?) homofób? Vagy Nathanről?    
  
Mrs. Nikiforov  
(kezdő koris)  

| 

Assoluta > Katsuki jóban van Nathannel, csapattársak voltak, szoktak összejárni, én őt nem zárnám ki.

Sőt, ami azt illeti, Katsukit sem zárnám ki. El tudok képzelni olyan szituációt, hogy rájön, hogy az imádott férje megcsalta őt, és van erről egy videó a laptopján, majd bosszúból felteszi a netre.   
  
 Yuriofan_05  
(kezdő koris)  

| 

Egyre durvább dolgokat írtok :(((    
  
Silver_Island   
(kezdő koris)

| 

Bocs, hogy beleszólok, de a párommal utána néztünk pár dolognak. Az összes pornóoldalra nagyjából negyed óra különbséggel kerültek fel a videók, és nagyon profin el vannak látva tagekkel, ezért is kerültek annyira előre a SEO miatt a Google találatokban. Valaki nagyon azt akarta, hogy ez a videó rekord gyorsasággal járja körbe a netet. Plusz ugye most ha valaki rákeres arra, hogy Jurij Pliszeckij, a kvad Axel miatt, akkor is a videóba fog belebotlani. 

Valaki botrányt akart. Csak kérdés, hogy miért?   
  
Az_igazság_hangja  
(kezdő koris)  

| 

Silver_Island > mert így két legyet üt egy csapásra.

Oroszország = melegbotrány  
Amerika = pedofilbotrány  
win-win  
  
Blue_Tabby  
(rutinos koris)     | 

Az_igazság_hangja > de Viktort miért akarná bárki sározni? Mi köze neki ehhez? Évek óta külföldön él, nem sok vizet zavar, már el is felejtették, Jura mellett soha fel se merül már a neve...    
  
Az_igazság_hangja  
(kezdő koris)   

| 

Blue_Tabby > Oroszország nem felejt.

Gondolkozz már.    
  
Yuriofan_05  
(kezdő koris)

| 

Szegény Juracska mit szólhat ehhez az egészhez?    
  
Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)      | 

Yuriofan_05 > valószínűleg még alszik, itt most hajnal van... 

Annyira sajnálom már előre szegényt...    
  
* Aurelia *  
(tripla-axel)  

| 

Ugye nem lesz semmi baja, ugye? Elvégre itt ő az áldozat, ő volt a fiatalkorú...    
  
Sophia  
(tripla-axel) 

| 

* Aurelia * > biztosan kimosdatják ebből valahogyan... csak akkor meg Viktor fogja megszívni. Vajon elválnak Katsukival?    
  
Flutz_Queen  
(kvadkirálynő) 

| 

Kiegészíteném PumaTiger kronológiáját még valamivel. Ugye, azt egységesen megállapítottuk, hogy a felvétel a bordeaux-i szállodában készült, az EBT alatt. Utána együtt mentek Rostelecomra, ahol Jura változtatott a gálaprogramján, és az Untouched-ot adta elő.

 

Most valamiért újra elővette ezt a programot a semmiből. Én egész este ezen gondolkoztam, még mielőtt kijött volna a videó, de most valahogy más színben tűnik fel az egész...    
  
PumaTiger  
(rutinos koris)   

| 

Visszanéztem a lementett videóimat a Rostelecom kupa gálájáról, és van egy fancam, amin Jura és Viktor valamit beszélgetnek, mielőtt Jura a jégre lép. Feltettem a saját meghajtómra, nézzétek meg:

http:// drive.google.com/folderview?id=THSJB09KHSJMP7l9yz

Valaki tud szájról olvasni?    
  
Blue_Tabby  
(rutinos koris)    

| 

PumaTiger > Először azt mondja szerintem: "mit bámulsz Nikiforov", a Nikiforov felismerhető. Aztán valami olyasmit mond, hogy "neked fogok korcsolyázni", valamit hozzátesz még...    
  
Az_igazság_hangja  
(kezdő koris)    

| 

"Neked fogok korcsolyázni, engem nézz."   
  
Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor) 

| 

Már nincs kedvem kimoderálni a kommentjeiteket sem. Tök fölöslegesnek érzem. Meg tudnék halni ebben a pillanatban, az se fájna jobban.    
  
Mrs. Nikiforov  
(kezdő koris)  

| 

Cruel_Angel > brü-hü. Most azzal van a bajod, hogy nem azzal van együtt, akivel te shippeled, vagy azzal, hogy annyi a karrierjének?    
  
 Assoluta  
(Moderátor)  

| 

Mrs. Nikiforov > ennyire ne szaladjunk előre, hogy vége a karrierjének. Rohadt sok hírességnek volt már home porno botránya, egy jó 7-8 (10?) éve, amikor feltörték az iCloud-ot, és kikerült netre egy csomó fotó meg videó, mindenki talpra állt utána. Szerintem most is ez történt, valaki feltörte Jura vagy Viktor fiókját. De ez ettől még rájuk tartozik, az ő magánéletük. Ha meg hármasban szokták csinálni, az is csak az ő dolguk. Ha Viktor csak falból házasodott össze Katsukival az amerikai állampolgárságért, és közben végig együtt voltak Jurával, az is az ő dolguk.    
  
Yuriofan_05  
(kezdő koris)   

| 

Assoluta > Viktor miért vette volna el Yuurit falból? Én ezt nem értem...   
  
 Assoluta  
(Moderátor)  

| 

Yuriofan_05 > Katsuki öt évig az USA-ban élt és edzett, szóval ő elit sportolóként megkapta könnyedén az állampolgárságot. Viktor balesete után már nem versenyzett volna, és sosem élt az USA-ban, ergo ő csak házastársi alapon kaphatott állampolgárságot. És mindenképpen el akarta hagyni Oroszországot, szóval ez egy ésszerű menekülő útnak tűnt volna.    
  
Sophia  
(tripla-axel) 

| 

Emlékeztek arra, amikor Viktor és Olga Rogonova párszor találkozgattak, és tele volt a paparazzi fotóikkal az összes szennylap? Szerintem Jurára is ez vár most. Nyilván cáfolnia kell minden feltételezést azzal kapcsolatban, hogy meleg lenne, és előrángatnak valahonnan neki egy lányt, akivel majd együtt kell mutatkoznia, esetleg eljegyzi... lehet, azzal tisztára mosná magát.   
  
kitty_ears_99  
(rutinos koris) | 

Ja, ennyivel simán le tudná nyugtatni a szövetséget. Végülis csak 16 éves volt, Viktor volt a felnőtt. Nem az ő hibája. Mondhatja ezt, nem?   
  
castorlock  
(kvadkirálynő) 

| 

Lányok, valami fölött viszont elsiklottunk.

Az oké, hogy a beleegyezési korhatár 16 év......

De ha 18 év alattival szexelsz, ÉS videóra veszed, az már fiatalkorú rovására elkövetett visszaélés... vagy mi ennek a pontos megfogalmazása? Pornográf felvétellel való visszaélés?   
  
* Aurelia *  
(tripla-axel)   

| 

Nem akarok érzéketlennek tűnni, de ez már legyen Nikiforov problémája... 

 Kittyvel értek egyet, ő volt a felnőtt. Eleve már felvenniük sem kellett volna magukat. Egy home pornó olyan, mint egy Csehov-darabban a puska a falon: előbb-utóbb minden videó vagy fotó kikerül majd a netre.    
  
Blue_Tabby  
(rutinos koris)     | 

Az ugye kizárt, hogy Viktor titokban vette fel magukat?    
  
PumaTiger  
(rutinos koris)   

| 

Most ez lehet, hogy belemagyarázás, de szerintem túl beállított ez a videó, túl... teátrális, nem? Ez az egész párbeszéd.. ez a "mondd, hogy a tiéd vagyok", meg "az én kicsi Juracskám", ki beszél így szex közben? :D 

Szerintem tudták, mit csinálnak.    
  
kitty_ears_99  
(rutinos koris)   | 

PumaTiger > szerintem is tudták. Látszik, hogy Jura behúzza a hasát.

Mondjuk mi a fenét húz be rajta, tiszta konkáv már így is, amilyen sovány...   
  
Katsudon_Fatale  
(kvadkirálynő)   | 

Szerintem Jura meg fogja úszni ezt az ügyet. Kellemetlen, de megúszható. Végül is, nem ő lenne az első meleg műkorcsolyázó, és nyert egy csomó érmet Oroszországnak. Két különböző olimpiáról van egy aranya meg egy ezüstje, ez csak számít valamit?    
  
 Sophia  
(tripla-axel) 

| 

Kicsit azért meg vagyok nyugodva.    
  
AngyalCat89  
(rutinos koris)  | 

Tudom, nem tartozik ide, és nyugodtan ugassatok le érte, de szerintem rohadt szexi ez a videó. 

 Az vesse rám az első követ, aki ötnél kevesebbszer nézte meg! És aki már le is mentette magának, az inkább maradjon csöndben.    
  
Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor) 

| 

AngyalCat89 > szerintem egyáltalán nem szexi. Én egyszer kezdtem csak el nézni, de másfél percnél kikapcsoltam.

Azt gondolom, hogy aki igazi rajongó, az nem erre áztatja otthon a bugyiját. De ez a személyes véleményem. Nyilván mindenki arra maszturbál, amire akar.   
  
Yuriofan_05  
(kezdő koris)   

| 

AngyalCat89 > szerintem inkább... romantikus az egész? Vagy hogy mondjam? Nem tudom megfogalmazni. De Viktor olyan finoman ér hozzá. Meg olyan kedvesség süt a szeméből. 

Nekem az jön le, hogy szeretik egymást.    
  
  
Assoluta  
(Moderátor)  | 

Nem tudom, illik-e ezt így kielemezni, de nekem sem szexi ez a videó. Inkább olyan kétségbeesett... vagy szomorú.    
  
Sophia  
(tripla-axel)  

| 

Assoluta > igenigen, ugyanez járt a fejemben! Hogy olyan szomorú az egész, főleg Viktor tekintete. 

 Nekem olyan, mintha elbúcsúznának egymástól. Mintha ez egy ilyen utolsó alkalom lenne, amit meg akartak örökíteni, hogy legyen róla egy emlékük.  Elvégre ezután egy hónappal Viktor kórházba került, és utána már Katsukival élt tovább.    
  
Flutz_Queen  
(kvadkirálynő)  

| Sophia > ugyanezt érzem.   
  
Szerintem (konteó!) együtt voltak, de belátták azt, hogy nincs közös jövőjük - Jura nem coming outolhatott 16 évesen, a pályája elején, és neki aztán végleg hogy lett volna esélye elköltözni egy civilizált országba? Meg hát fiatalkorú volt, Amerikában se nézték volna jó szemmel, ha együtt van egy idősebb pasival.   
  
És szerintem is ez volt köztük a búcsúszex.   
  
castorlock  
(kvadkirálynő)  

| 

Mióta lehettek együtt? 

 Ha (remélem) Viktor nem pedofil, akkor szerintem Jurának legalább 14-15 évesnek kellett lennie. 13 évesen még olyan pici volt, a kis bilifejével...    
  
PumaTiger  
(rutinos koris)  

| 

Jura 10 évesen jött Szentpétervárra, és valószínűleg mindig is Viktor közelében volt. Ha csak a színtiszta logikát nézem, nem tartom valószínűnek, hogy a 22-23 éves Viktor bármilyen szinten is számításba vett volna egy tízéves kisfiút. 

 Szerintem akkor alakulhatott ki valami köztük, amikor Jura elkezdett komolyabb versenyeket nyerni... mondjuk 2013-ban, amikor Jura ifi GP győztes lett, vagy 2014 elején, amikor ifi VB-t nyert. Szocsiban csomót lógtak együtt, Feltsman vitte Jurát az olimpiára, tanulmányi célzattal.    
  
* Aurelia *  
(tripla-axel)   

| 

Viktor azért mindig jó viszonyt ápolt a versenytársaival, szóval attól kezdve, hogy Jurán látszódni kezdett, hogy komoly ellenfél, nyilván máshogy állt már hozzá. 

Ráadásul Jura egyébként is érzelmileg eléggé kiszolgáltatott helyzetben volt, a nagyapja Moszkvában, ő egyedül Szentpéterváron, kellett neki egy apakép, vagy egy testvér.    
  
Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)  

| 

* Aurelia * > apakép, testvérkép, igen - de partner? Szerető? 

Nem tudom felfogni, Viktor hogy élhetett vissza Jura helyzetével. Bár volt pár megkérdőjelezhető emberi húzása, de számomra ő egy nagyon normális, jóindulatú, tisztességes pasasnak tűnt. Most... nem tudom, mit gondoljak.    
  
Blue_Tabby  
(rutinos koris)     

| 

Cruel_Angel > Mennyi most az idő nálatok Amerikában?    
  
Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)   

| 

Hajnali 4:42. Még pár óra, és elkezdenek felkelni... és akkor majd meglátjuk, mi lesz. 

 Gondolom, nyilatkozatok... vagy Jura törli az accountjait...   
  
PumaTiger  
(rutinos koris)   

| 

Elkezdem lementeni az Instáját...    
  
castorlock  
(kvadkirálynő)   

| 

Mi lesz itt, te jó ég? Én most napokig nem fogok aludni, az fix.    
  
Mrs. Nikiforov  
(kezdő koris)   

| 

Bekészítem a popcornt és a kólát...


	26. XIX.

A telefonom bizzegésére ébredek fel. 

Ez persze egy folyamat, nem két perc, nem is öt: sosem kapcsolom ki a telefonomon a netet, és ha érkezik és éjjel egy-egy üzenet rá, általában már fel sem riadok rá... de ez most más. A duruzsolás mély és állandó az éjjeliszekrény fa lapján, mintha a távolban valamit fúrnának, és amikor már úgy érzem, sosem akarja abbahagyni, felveszem, és feloldom a kijelzőt.

1594 értesítést kaptam.

Az is percekbe telik, hogy eltüntessem őket a kijelzőről, és egyáltalán hozzáférjek az appjaimhoz. Te jó ég, mi történhetett? Meghalt valaki? Terrortámadás? Mivel nem egy random értesítésből akarok informálódni, a Bekával közös csetfelületünket nyitom meg először, de azon csak egyetlen mondat áll:

 

_Hívj fel kérlek, ha felébredtél._

Felülök az ágyban, és megdörzsölöm a szemeimet: a szobában még teljes sötétség honol, és a kijelzőre pillantva megértem, miért: még csak hajnali öt óra van. Próbálom megtalálni az ittet és a mostot, felébreszteni az agyam, és egy pillanat alatt belém hasít a kétségbeesés: a csók Yuurival! Valaki mégis kirakta a netre, ahogy egymással táncolunk! A rohadt életbe! 

Számon kell kérnem Giacomettit, mert ha nem ő volt, akkor viszont tudnia kell, hogy ki tette. Felmegyek Messengerre, és látom, hogy tőle is van olvasatlan üzenetem - és még vagy hatvan másik ismerősömtől. Úr isten, ekkora ügy lett ebből néhány óra leforgása alatt? Csak egy csók volt! 

Chris minden kommentár nélkül linkelt nekem valamit, végig se olvasom a weboldal címét, csak rábökök: lassan töltődik be, valami arab oldal, legalábbis arab írásjelek borítják a képernyő egy részét, a többit pedig pornó-gifek tömkelege, amiben szőrös apucitól a thai fiúlányokig mindent kínálnak. Aztán meglátom a videó címét, és az egész testem megfeszül:

_Russian olympic figure skater fucks tiny blonde twink bareback_

Mély, dübörgő hangot hallok a fülemben, és körbenéznék, hogy mi ez, de a fejem nem bír elfordulni. Másodpercekkel később rájövök, hogy a saját szívem lüktetését hallom az ereimben. Erőmön felül, remegő ujjakkal nyomom meg a lejátszás gombot.

_\- Ez az én Juracskám…_  
_\- Mondd ezt még egyszer…_  
_\- Jurka… Juracska..._  
_\- Mondd, hogy a tiéd vagyok…_  
_\- Az enyém vagy. Az én kicsi Juracskám…_  
_\- Ahh, Vitya…_

A paplanra ejtem a telefont, és nem is nézek rá, csak hallgatom a nyögéseinket. Ha kétezerszer nem láttam ezt a videót, akkor egyszer sem. Minden képkockáját, minden apró kis zaját ismerem - tudom, mikor megy el a szirénázó mentő a szálloda előtt (3 perc 12-nél), ismerem Viktor valamennyi arckifejezését, minden szál arcába tapadó haját, minden beszakadt, véres lábujjkörmét. Nem kell újra megnéznem, hogy fel tudjam idézni magam előtt. 

Nagyon gyors kárfelmérést végzek, hogy mégis, hány emberhez jutott el a videó, de egy perc után felhagyok ezzel is. Valószínűleg aki eddig nem látta, az órákon belül látni fogja, mert  _mindenütt_  fent van, ha csak rákeresek a saját nevemre és az elmúlt 24 órára szűrök, ez a videó van a Google találatok elején is. A Pornhub orosz tüköroldalán a címoldalon szerepel, és valaki azt a címet adta neki, hogy  _"Oroszország büszkeségei"._

 

Fizikailag rettentő álmos vagyok, és képes lennék visszaaludni - a szemem ragadna le, és ezen a szoba sötétje sem segít. Felkapcsolom az éjjeliszekrény lámpáját, majd felállok, és sétálgatni kezdek a szobában, miközben a telefonomban böngészek. Felmegyek a fanfórumomra, hátha ott találok valami kézzelfogható információt azzal kapcsolatban, hogy hogyan terjedt el ilyen futótűzként ez a videó. Aztán amikor az éppen legaktívabb fórumon odaérek, hogy valaki bekommenteli, milyen vicces, hogy eddig Otabekre gyanakodtak, beleszúr valami a tüdőmbe. 

Amikor Otabek felveszi a telefont, nem szól bele azonnal - én vagyok az, aki rekedtes hangon hallózik egyet.   
_\- Várj egy kicsit..._ \- mondja, és hallom, hogy átmegy valahova máshova... gondolom egy olyan helyiségbe, ahol egyedül lehet. 

Azután ahogy elhallgatnak a zajok körülötte, én legszívesebben elkezdeném neki darálni, hogy mennyire sajnálom, hogy nem akartam, hogy így tudja meg - vagy hogy egyáltalán megtudja - de nem bírok megmukkanni sem. Remegni kezd a szám és a torkom, ahogy hallgatom a telefonban ezt a vészjósló csöndet, és várom, hogy mondjon valamit - hogy kiabáljon, vagy üvöltözzön, de Beka csak lélegzik egyenletesen. Egyszerre megtalálok a torkomban egy rekedtes, vékony hangot, és habogni kezdek:

\- Beka, kérlek, bocsáss meg...   
_\- Két kérdésem van..._ \- mondja nagyon nyugodtan. -  _Az egyik az, hogy mikor történt.  
_ \- Beka, hidd el, kérlek, semmit sem jelentett, egy hülye kölyök voltam, tök felelőtlen, én...  
_\- Mikor? Mikor hazudtál nekem? Amikor azt mondtad nekem, hogy én vagyok neked az első? Vagy azután, hogy lefeküdtünk egymással?_

Megijedek a nyugalmától. Olyan, mintha már tudná a választ... mintha csak ellenőrizni akarná, hogy most vajon igazat mondok-e. Viszketni kezd az orrom belseje, szinte lázba borul az arcom, ahogy magam elé képzelem most őt: a férfit, és nem csak a hangját. Annyira fenyegető a jelenléte, annyira ijesztő ez a kimért, érzelemmentes hang, hogy elerednek a könnyeim is. 

\- A francia GP-n, 2015-ben... - felelem, és lehunyom a szemeimet, hogy ne érezzem úgy, mintha lángolnának. - De még nem voltunk együtt, csak csókolóztunk egyszer, és Viktor sem volt még együtt Yuurival....  
_\- A másik kérdésem az..._  - nyel egy nagyot -  _...hogy... hogy tehetted...  
_ \- Beka, kérlek, ne haragudj rám, kérlek, kérlek...  
_\- ...hogy tehetted ezt velünk?! Hogy tehetted ezt kettőnkkel?_

Majdnem megfulladok, ahogy a légcsövemet elzárja valami - azt hiszem, a szégyen. 

\- Beka, én nem akartam... - sírok fel, mint egy gyerek. - Nem is gondoltam végig, egyszerűen csak megtörtént, és nem azért, amiért gondolod, én nem szerettem Viktort soha, ez egy buta, gyerekes rögeszme volt csak, amit ki kellett nőnöm, és teljesen hülye voltam, amiért felvettem magunkat, de nem számított, hidd el! Szeretlek, Beka, csak téged, és mindig csak téged szerettelek, kérlek, hogy bocsáss meg nekem, kérlek...   
_\- Jura, hagyd abba..._  - mondja halkan és lesújtva, majd furcsa, haldokló állatéhoz hasonló hangot hallok a telefonból, és rájövök, hogy sír.  
\- Kérlek, bocsáss meg! - a fejemben kiabálok, de a valóságban a hangom olyan csekély, hogy szinte csak suttogásnak hangozhat a telefonban. - Szeretlek, Beka!   
_\- Akkor miért nem törölted le a videót? Miért volt rajta a telefonodon? Azon volt rajta, nem? Amit elloptak múlt héten?_

Ebben a pillanatban rájövök, hogy fölösleges a színjáték: bármit is mondanék, az mindenképp hazugság lenne, és azt hiszem, Beka nem vágyik tőlem több hazugságra. Vannak olyan időszakai egy kapcsolatnak, amikor az ember szereti, és el is várja, hogy hazudjanak neki, de ez az időszak a mi kapcsolatunkban végleg elmúlt ma. Úgy sírok, ahogy a papa temetésén sem sírtam... az már valami végleges volt és megmásíthatatlan, de ez... ez most olyasmi, aminek meg sem kéne történnie. 

\- Beka, annyira sajnálom... - hüppögök. - Kérlek, beszéljük meg... tudom, hogy haragszol rám, de... szeretlek, és tudom, hogy te is szeretsz. Ugyanaz vagyok, aki tegnap... nem változtam. Nem változtak az érzéseim. Tudod, hogy szeretlek, ugye?   
_\- Tudom... -_  feleli, és annyira szívfacsaró a hangja, hogy csak egyre jobban zokogok tőle.  
\- És szeretsz még? - rettegve kérdezem meg, de Beka gondolkodás nélkül rávágja:   
_\- Szeretlek, igen.  
_ \- Akkor... akkor kérlek, hogy bocsáss meg nekem... hogy ennyire hülye voltam. És gyáva. Kérlek...  
-  _Nem akarok megbocsátani neked, Jura. De ha akarnék, akkor sem hiszem, hogy képes lennék rá... -_ vesz egy mély levegőt, azután keserves hangon folytatja: -  _Azt még elviselném, hogy lefeküdtél valaki mással, még ha Viktorral is. Tényleg nem voltunk együtt, és mindig mondtad, hogy időt szeretnél, ezt elfogadom. Azt is meg tudnám bocsátani, hogy hazudtál arról, hogy megtörtént, talán. De...  
__-_ Beka...  
_\- Én nem tudok többet rád nézni úgy, hogy ne az a videó jusson eszembe. Nem... nem tudom feldolgozni, hogy képes voltál... felvenni magatokat, és nézegetni, miközben mi együtt voltunk, éveken át, és te együtt nyaraltál velük, és ott laktál náluk, és nem törölted le, és..._

Elakad a mondandója közben, annyira rázza a sírás, és akkor, abban a pillanatban én megértem, hogy ennek köztünk vége. A felismerés nem jár fájdalommal, nem hasít belém semmi, ez egy egyszerű tudati állapot, mint amikor valakivel egy kész tényt közölnek. Mint amikor Jakov azt mondta, hogy meghalt a papa. A tények súlya alatt az ember sokszor azt is elfelejti, hogyan kell érezni, vagy hogy mit kellene éreznie. 

\- Nem hinnéd el, ugye... - dörgölöm a kézfejembe az orromat - ...ha azt mondanám, hogy annyiszor le akartam törölni, annyi és annyi alkalommal, de... valahogy sosem voltam képes rá.   
_\- Mikor nézted meg utoljára, Jura? Hm?_  - a sírásába ekkor már harag vegyül. - _A múlt héten?  
_ \- Beka, könyörgöm... - húzom össze magam az ágy sarkára lerogyva. - Kérlek, kérlek... találkozzunk... odarepülök Almatiba, beszéljük meg személyesen...   
_\- Nem akarom, hogy ide gyere!_  - emeli fel a hangját. -  _Nem akarom, hogy bármi közöm legyen hozzád. Tudod... tudod milyen érzés volt, amikor Salim átküldte a linket? És hogy elnézést kért, de megbeszélték a többiekkel, hogy jobb, ha tőlük tudom meg, nekem pedig leesett, hogy az összes barátom tudja? Én bemutattalak mindenkinek, aki fontos nekem, és bevallottam a családomnak, hogy együtt vagyunk, és a szüleim, a testvéreim, mindenki tudni fogja, hogy miféle ember vagy...  
_ \- Beka! - már csak ennyit tudok mondani. Kifogytam az érvekből. Arra már nem merem megkérni, hogy ne bántson többet, mert így is eléggé nyomorékul érzem magam... azt hiszem, most bőven joga van bántani engem.   
_\- Ha szeretsz engem, Jura..._ \- kezdi vészjóslóan -  _...akkor mostantól fogva elkerülsz engem. Ha szeretsz, kérlek, hogy ne írj, ne keress, ne kövess, ne érdeklődj rólam, és ne állj szóba egyetlen barátommal sem, bármit is írjanak neked. Aydának se válaszolj, ha keresne. Nagyon... nagyon nehéz lesz tovább lépnem... talán kicsit könnyebb, ha már nem korcsolyázom... mert mindenütt ott vagy, és mindenütt ott lesz ez a videó, hogy emlékeztessen. Ezért kérlek... és ez az egyetlen, utolsó kérésem... hogy ne nehezítsd meg számomra. Már így is... túl nehéz. Megteszed? Megígéred?_

A nagyapád meghalt, Jura. A kórházban. Én meg csak állok, értem a szavakat, de nem érzek semmit, nem fogom fel. 

Most is csak annyit értek, hogy Beka nem akar többé látni. Megértem, hogy nem akar többé látni. Valószínűleg a helyében én sem bocsátanék meg magamnak. Nyelek egy nagyot, hogy meg tudjak újra szólalni:  
\- Megígérem. Nem foglak keresni többet.   
_\- Köszönöm._

Ez az utolsó szava, ezzel búcsúzik, mielőtt bontja a vonalat. Valahogy ettől... elindulnak a gondolataim, és felidézem magamban az összes nagyobb veszekedésünket, az összes durvaságát - amikor a kocsijában üvöltöztünk egymással, vagy amikor egyszer úgy megszorította a karom, hogy nyoma maradt. Minden apró emlék utat tör magának, mintha vart akarnának képezni a sebemen, hogy ideiglenesen befedjék. 

Visszatér a józanságom. Ahogy megtörlöm a szemem és az arcom, ahogy kifújom az orrom, hirtelen teljesen éber leszek, és a napnál is világosabban látom a helyzetemet: el kell tűnnöm ebből a házból, mielőtt Viktor és Yuuri felébrednek. 

Azonnal pakolni kezdek, rekord sebességgel, de nem kapkodva: a fejemben, mint a tévés súgógépeken, végigfut a lista, hogy mit nem szabad itt hagynom: laptop, laptoptöltő, egér, telefon, telefontöltő, külső aksi, pénztárca, biztosítási papírok, útlevél - hol az útlevél? Melyik zsebbe tettem? Korcsolya, korcsolyatáska, balett papucs, nemzeti melegítő, alsó-felső része, a többit elő se vettem a bőröndből. Mindent behajigálok, és persze behajigálva sokkal több helyet foglal minden, mint rendesen eltéve, ezért alig bírom behúzni a bőrönd cipzárját. Felöltözöm, és ismét leülök az ágyra, hogy hívjak egy übert - persze, annyira a város szélén vagyunk, és annyira korán van, hogy az egyetlen elérhető sofőr huszonöt perc múlva ér csak ide, legkorábban.

Kinyitom a szoba ajtaját, és halkan kisettenkedem az előszobába: a ház sötét és néma. Leteszem a bejárati ajtó mellé a bőröndömet, rá a hátizsákomat, és kisettenkedek a konyhába, mert annak az ablakából rá lehet látni az utcára, és figyelem, mikor jön az autó. Odakint valószínűleg rettenetesen hideg lehet, semmi kedvem a kapuban fagyoskodni, de így is percenként nézem a telefonomat, hogy hol van már a sofőr. Már majdnem úgy tűnik, hogy megúszom a lebukást, amikor megjelenik a konyhaajtóban Viktor.

Olyan, mintha nem is ő lenne. Mármint... egyértelműen ő az, Viktor Nikiforov, de nem az a Viktor Nikiforov, akinek a képe bennem él... ez a Viktor már közelebb van a negyvenhez, mint a harminchoz, grafitszürke boxeralsót és világosszürke, a mellén kis zsebbel díszített alvópólót visel, a haja szét van túrva, a lábai még mindig vékonyak és izmosak, a karjai nem különben - az arca is hasonlít arra a Viktoréra, akinek őt a lelki szemeimmel látni szoktam, de mégis más. Ez nem a versenyző-Viktor. Nem az a srác, aki a Jubilejnij folyosóján megfeddett, amiért kitéptem az Operák Könyvének előzékét, ami nem csak egy üres lap, hanem az fogja össze a könyvet. Nem az a Viktor volt, aki megütött, amikor doppingoláson kapott, és legfőképpen nem az a Viktor volt, akivel én hét évvel ezelőtt elvesztettem a szüzességem. Azt hiszem, Viktornak igaza volt, amikor azt mondta, egyetlen aktus egy hét évig tartó karmát keletkeztet két ember között: ma már egyetlen sejtemben sem vagyok azonos azzal, aki akkor voltam. És Viktor sem ugyanaz már. Mikor ágazott el az utunk? És miért nem jöttem én rá eddig? 

Kiráz a hideg a látványától. Nézem az arcát, és találgatom, hogy vajon már tudja-e, vagy még nem...

\- Fent vagy? - kérdezi álmosan, és ásít is egy nagyot hozzá. Közelebb jön, én pedig dermedten nézem csak - próbálom elrejteni a lábaimat a pult alatt, nehogy meglássa, hogy utcai ruha van rajtam. A kapucnis pulcsimat azért kiszúrja, de elereszti annyival, hogy megkérdezi: - Fázol?  
\- Kicsit... - felelem erőnek erejével. Nem tudom, miért, de megint elfog a sírhatnék.  
\- Nem akarsz visszaaludni? Ma nincs semmi dolgod, nem? - megvakarja a szegycsontját, a mellén ráncolódik a szürke póló.  
\- Nem tudok már.  
\- Figyelj, Jura... 

Viktor megáll a hűtő előtt, mintha azon tanakodna, kivegyen-e belőle valamit. Szerintem még nem ébredt fel teljesen ahhoz, hogy tudja, mit akarjon, de azt már nagyon is tudja, mit akar mondani. Lassan felém fordul, és lekönyököl a pultra, mintha valami komoly dologról akarna beszélgetni velem. 

\- Csak... azt akartam mondani... - süti le a szemét - ...hogy ne vedd fel Yuuri tegnapi viselkedését. Tudod, hogy milyen, amikor iszik... és ő nem fog emlékezni semmire, úgyhogy te se emlékeztesd rá, kérlek.  
\- Persze... - nyelek egy nagyot.  
\- És remélem tudod, hogy... csak az alkohol beszélt belőle. Nagyon szeret téged, és nem hiszem, hogy valaha is úgy gondolna rád, mintha...  
\- Értem - szakítom félbe. Remélem, Viktor is megérti, hogy nem akarom, hogy ezt tovább ragozza. Csakhogy Viktor nem érti meg.  
\- Nem így tekintünk rád, és sosem beszéltünk erről. Nem tudom, honnan szedte, hogy én akarnék köztünk bármit is. Olyan vagy nekünk, mintha a gyerekünk lennél, ugye tudod?  
\- Tudom... 

Attól félek, ha még egy szót szól, én elsírom magam, és ez nem történhet meg. Csakhogy mielőtt újra megszólalhatna, Yuuri is felbukkan a konyhaajtóban - ő csak egy alsónadrágot visel, felül semmi nincs rajta, gondolom így aludt el. A szemüvege viszont ott van az orrán, és a jobb kezében... ott a telefonja is. 

Elkezd üvöltve dobolni a szívem. Yuuri csak áll, elég távol tőlünk ahhoz, hogy mindkettőnket egyszerre fogjon be a látószöge: Viktort, aki még mosolyog rá öntudatlanul, és engem, akinek valószínűleg a jeges rémület csillog a szemében. Most mi lesz? Jelenetet csinál? Kiabálni fog, sírva fakad? Valamelyikünkhöz hozzávágja a telefonját? Telnek a másodpercek, és Yuuri csak a száját nyitja ki, hogy harapjon egy falatot a konyha levegőjéből. Aztán még egyet, és még egyet. Kisvártatva rájövök, hogy csak befelé szedi a levegőt, kifelé nem fújja. Viktor felegyenesedik a pult mellett, és aggódva szólítja meg.  
\- Yuuri? 

Yuuri sarkon fordul, és berohan a hálószobájukba. Viktor félig aggódva, félig irritáltan felszusszan, majd miközben Yuuri után indul, magyarázatképpen hátraveti nekem:  
\- Megint pánikrohama van... pedig azt hittem, már túl vagyunk ezen...

Ez az a pont, amikor már nem érdekel a hideg, nem érdekel semmi, odamegyek a bejárati ajtóhoz, beledugom a lábam a bakancsomba, de be se fűzöm, csak megyek már ki az ajtón. Közben hallgatom - és ez a legszívszorítóbb az egészben - ahogy Yuuri a fürdőszobájuk zárt ajtaja mögött sír és fulladozik, Viktor pedig hol gyengédebben, hol erőszakosabban kérleli, hogy nyissa ki az ajtót, hadd menjen be hozzá, hadd segítsen neki. Amikor kilépek az ajtón, még hallani vélek Yuuri fuldokló zokogása közben egy kérdést -  _hogy tehetted?_  - de már nem figyelek rá. Lebukdácsolok a bejárati lépcsőkön a súlyos bőrönddel, szaladok ki az utcára, ott kirántom a bőrönd fogóját, és elkezdem húzni magam után. A kabátom a fogason maradt, a másik, elegáns cipőm az előszobájuk padja alatt, ahová berúgtam tegnap este. Nézem a telefonomon a közelgő autót, ami majdnem elhúz mellettem, és öt méterre fékez le utánam, amikor az elmés sofőr rájön, hogy valószínű ez a bőröndös srác hívta őt, mert más nincs is ébren ebben a kibaszott kertvárosi utcában hajnali hat tájban. 

A hátsó ülésen kicsit megnyugszom. Össze kell szednem magam, mert ez már végleges, és megmásíthatatlan: a fél világ tudja rólam, és a másik fele is hamarosan meg fogja tudni, hogy mennyire élvezem a lovaglást egy másik férfi ölében. Ezzel most már nincs mit tenni. A szálloda felé tartó kocsiúton végignézem a sportmagazinok címoldalait: egyelőre majdnem mindenhol csak az Axelemről írnak, és ez egy kicsit megnyugtat. Hátha csak egy nagyon szűk réteg értesült még a videóról - mondjuk, csak a műkorcsolya-rajongók, ők igazából nincsenek sokan. Egyetlen ismerősöm sem kommentálta még nyilvánosan, se a Twitterén, se máshol. Az én Insta fiókom viszont egy katasztrófa: tele van beszólogató kommentekkel, farokméreteket részletező ajánlatokkal, és úgy tűnik, a "buzi" összes létező orosz, angol, francia és arab nyelvű szinonimájával. Ezzel muszáj lesz kezdenem valamit. 

Amikor ki akarom fizetni a sofőrt, a bankkártyám nem működik. Ezen annyira felhúzom magam, hogy a pasas minden tiltakozása ellenére - mert ugye nem fogadhat el készpénzt - az első ülésre dobok egy százdollárost - az utolsó százasomat ráadásul - és kiugrom az autóból, a bőröndömmel együtt. Nem nézek se jobbra, se balra, amikor becsörtetek a hotel halljába, és egyenesen megyek a liftek felé - csakhogy érzem a tarkómon, ahogy valaki bámul. A Taraszova-kislányok ülnek a hallban a bőröndjeik mellett, talán az edzőjüket várják, és úgy bámulnak rám, mintha én lennék az Antikrisztus. 

Lilja azonnal ajtót nyit, ahogy bekopogok hozzá - sötétbarna garbót visel, a nyaka körül cirkonyás tűzzománc nyakláncot, a kontya magasan a feje tetejére tornyozva makulátlan, egy száll se áll ki belőle. Bármire is számítottam vele kapcsolatban - hogy dühös lesz, csalódott, ideges... ebből semmi nem teljesült, mert Lilja ebben a pillanatban maga a testet öltött kedvesség és megértés.

\- Gyere be, nehogy meglásson valaki... - húz be a karomnál fogva, aztán megtapogatja az arcomat. - Nem tudom eldönteni, hogy hideg vagy vagy lázas.  
\- Kint hideg van... - nyelek egy nagyot - ...de sokat sírtam. 

Leültet az ablak előtt álló kerek asztalka mellé az egyik karosszékbe, azután a bárszekrényhez lép, kivesz belőle egy vizespoharat és egy bögrét - a vizespohárba kitölti az egyik feles Bols vodkát, és elém rakja, a bögrében pedig teát készít az ott talált filterekből. A vízforralóban még meleg a víz, amikor leönti vele az egyik filtert. Az illata alapján az Earl Grey-t.  
\- Igyál... - biccent a vodka felé az orrával. - Gyorssegély. 

Felemelem a poharat, de nem vagyok képes beleinni. Még kicsit másnapos vagyok a tegnap éjszakáról, és éhgyomorra ennyi szesz most biztosan kiütne.

\- Mi lesz velem, Lilja Mihajlovna? - kérdezem a pohártól.  
\- Minden rendben lesz - fordul felém Lilja, majd kiveszi a csészéből a filtert, és azt is elém helyezi az asztalra. - Majd megoldjuk. Túl leszünk rajta. Gondolod, te vagy az első táncosom, aki ilyen botrányba keveredett? 

Felpillantok rá, ahogy ott áll mellettem, és látom a szája sarkában, hogy mosolyog. Úgy mosolyog, ahogy egy rosszcsont kisgyerekre szokás, aki akaratlanul is valami nagy galibát csinált.  
\- Ugye nem veszik el a versenyengedélyemet? - faggatom, mire Lilja megrázza a fejét.  
\- Te vagy az ország első számú sportolója. Nagy botorság lenne visszavonni a versenyengedélyed. Biztosan nem fogják. Elvégre meg kell nyerned ezt a grand prix-t, nem igaz? 

A hangja is mosolyog, bátorítani próbál. Leteszem a vodkát, és kicserélem a poharat a teáscsészére inkább. Lilja a vállamra teszi a kezét, és azt mondja, el kell intéznie egy-két telefont, majd visszajön, ne menjek sehová, és ne nézegessem a telefonomat. Én gépiesen engedelmeskedem neki, mert annyira látszik rajta, hogy tudja - magabiztosan tudja - hogy mit csinál. Lilja szeret engem, sosem hagyna cserben, ő meg fogja oldani, Jakovval meg fogják oldani. Minden rendben lesz. 

Nem veszem elő a telefonomat, úgy, ahogyan megígértem neki, és úgy, ahogy kérte. Az asztalon lévő papírokat babrálom - pedig nem szoktam mások holmija között turkálni, de ezek csak papírok. Ott van egy repülőjegyes tok is, szórakozottan kinyitom, kiveszem belőle a jegyeket: csak ekkor lepődöm meg, hogy mindenből kettő van benne. Két Seattle-New York, két New York - Varsó, és két Varsó - Szentpétervár. Az első jegyek Lilja nevére vannak kiállítva, a másodikok... az enyémre. 

Amikor megcsörren a telefonom, kiejtem a jegyeket a kezemből, aztán nagyon gyorsan igyekszem összesöpörni őket, és lehetőleg úgy visszatenni őket a tokba, mintha hozzájuk se értem volna. A kijelzőn csak annyi látszik, hogy ismeretlen szám, és én ezt sosem szoktam felvenni, ráadásul ez a telefonszám Viktoréké, nem keresne rajta senki pont engem - de mégis úgy érzem, hogy fogadnom kell ezt a hívást. Óvatosan veszem a fülemhez a készüléket.  
\- Halló?   
_\- Jurka? Figyelj ide! Ne mondd a nevem, csak figyelj! Nem jöhetsz vissza Oroszországba. Ha visszajössz, elveszik az útleveled, és nem adják vissza, amíg nem teszed meg, amit elvárnak tőled. Ne bízz meg Liljában. Kérj segítséget barátoktól, lapulj meg, ne nyilatkozz semmit, és várj. Túl értékes vagy ahhoz, hogy beáldozzanak. Érted?  
_ \- De... - csuklik el a hangom - ...mit mondjak Liljának?   
_\- Lake Placid! Mondd neki, hogy Lake Placid!_

A vonal megszakad, én pedig remegve nézem a telefont a kezemben. Úgy érzem magam, mint aki eddig egy álomvilágban élt, és csak most ébredt fel. A gondolatok összefüggéstelenül, és a tolerálható mértéknél sokkal nagyobb tömegben mozognak és szaporodnak a fejemben, a szemem idegesen ugrálni kezd az asztallapon a teáscsésze, a vodka, és a repülőjegyek között. 

Amikor Lilja belép a szobába, én azt hiszem, sokkos állapotban vagyok. Legalábbis ilyen lehet egy sokk, ilyen... zavaros és kivehetetlen. Nem is nézek rá, miközben összepakolja a táskáját, és csak vékonyka, reszketős hangon csak annyit bírok kinyögni:  
\- Most... mi következik?  
\- Most? Semmi. Hazamegyünk szépen és megnyugszunk, először is... - feleli magától értetődően, majd összehajtogatja az egyik szék karfáján hagyott sálját, és a táskája mellé helyezi.  
\- És utána? - pislogok rá elveszetten.  
\- Utána majd tartunk egy sajtótájékoztatót. Párszor együtt mutatkozol Milával. Ennyi... - olyan lágy hangon beszél, mint még soha. - Pár hét alatt mindenki elfelejti majd a dolgot. A videók nagy részét le lehet szedetni. Fiatalkorú voltál, úgyhogy egyébként is tiltott pornográfiának számít.  
\- De én készítettem a felvételt... - nyelek egy nagyot.  
\- Nem, Jurij... - húzza ki magát Lilja. - Azt a felvételt Viktor készítette.  
\- Nem hallotta, mit mondtam? - emelem fel a hangom. - Én voltam! Viktor nem is tudott róla!  
\- Hallottam! - vágja rá sietve. - De a nyilvánosság előtt nem ezt fogod mondani. Megértettél?

Kihűlnek az ujjaim és kiszárad a torkom. Szóval így kellene megúsznom majd a történteket? Hogy Viktor ellen kellene vallanom? Pedofilként beállítanom? 

Óvatosan állok fel a székből, és ösztönösen a bőröndömet keresem a tekintetemmel. Lilja még mindig pakol, szerintem nem is veszi észre, hogy az ajtó felé pályázom - aztán váratlanul megfordul, és ott állunk egymással szemközt, nekem pedig újra kiszaladnak a könnyek a szememből. 

\- Azt mondta... - szívom fel a taknyot az orromból - ...azt mondta, úgy szeret engem, mintha a tulajdon fia lennék.  
\- Ebben sose kételkedj... - nyúlna felém, meg akarna érinteni, de hátralépek tőle, és felszegem az állam: hogy lássa a véreres szemeimet, hogy lássa, mi lett belőlem.  
\- Akkor miért hagyta, hogy ez történjen velem? Miért nem védett meg? - görbül sírásra a szám.  
\- Amennyire csak lehetőségem volt rá, megvédtelek... - feleli szárazon, és látom rajta, mekkora fájdalmat okozok neki azzal, hogy kétségbe vonom az irántam táplált érzéseit. - Ez már a jobbik forgatókönyv szerint történt.  
\- De mi lesz Viktorral?! - rázom hátra a hajam.  
\- Az már nem az én gondom, és nem is a tiéd! - csattan fel Lilja. - Viktor sem gondolhatta komolyan, hogy büntetlenül megúszhatja, amit Oroszországgal tett! 

Tehát erről volt szó... mindvégig. Nem én voltam az áldozat, nem az én karrieremet akarták szabotálni... ez az egész Viktor ellen irányul, őt akarják lejáratni és tönkretenni. Amerika kedvenc meleg párjának kvázi-politikai-menekült tagját, aki a hazájában az olimpiai bajnoki címe és tucatnyi világversenyen szerzett győzelme ellenére sem vállalhatta fel, hogy egy másik férfit szeret. 

Összeharapom az ajkaimat, és Lilját kikerülve az ajtó felé megyek - meg sem lepődöm, amikor elkapja a karomat, és olyan erővel tart vissza, ami egy negyvenöt kilós nő részéről alig megmagyarázható.

\- Nem mehetsz el! - mondja szigorúan, és olyan hangnemet üt meg, mintha nem is lenne más választásom.  
\- Nem fogom tönkretenni a barátaimat! - vágok vissza, mire Lilja könyörtelen ábrázattal néz rám vissza. A szeméből azt olvastam ki, hogy máris tönkretettem őket.  
\- Semmit sem tehetsz értük ebben a pillanatban, de magadért még igen! - szorítja meg az ujjait a karomon. - Legyen eszed, Jurij!  
\- Magának mindig van esze, igaz, Lilja Mihajlovna? - jegyzem meg gúnyosan, és ekkor Lilja elveszíti a türelmét.  
\- Ne beszélj így velem! Fogalmad sincs, mennyi mindent tettem érted! - sziszegi, mint Potya, amikor dühös valamiért. Megdermedek, és Lilja keze végre elereszt, de tudom, hogy a szavai nem fognak, ezért a szemébe nézek - úgy, mint aki már tud mindent, és nem is keres választ a kérdéseire - és megadom neki a kegyelemdöfést:  
\- Lilja Mihajlovna... mi történt Lake Pacid alatt? 

Lilja megsemmisül. Soha nem láttam még ilyennek - mintha elpárolgott volna róla a fiatalító varázslata, és egy másodperc törtrésze alatt megszaporodtak volna a ráncai, megereszkedett volna az a maradék kicsi melle, meggörbült volna a háta. Egy öregasszony áll előttem, tele visszakozással és megbánással.  
\- Fogalmad sincs, miről beszélsz... - csóválja meg a fejét, és küzd azért, hogy ne lábadjanak könnybe a szemei.

Ez az utolsó mondat, amit hallok tőle, mielőtt kilépek a szobája ajtaján. Lilja ügyes és rátermett, majd megmagyarázza, hová tűntem, és hogyan nem bírt visszatartani. Török előre a folyosón, és húzom magam után a bőröndömet a vakvilágba.  

 


	27. XX.

Nem bírok pislogni. Attól félek, ha csak egy másodpercre is lehunynám a szemem, azonnal elvágódnék.

A liftajtó lassan csukódik be, és kínos lassúsággal indul meg lefelé, csak hogy két emelettel leljebb újra kinyíljon - én a homlokomba húztam a kapucnimat, hátha így nem ismernek fel. Persze egy olyan szállodában, ahol sportolókat szállásolnak el, ez nem történhet meg.

\- Jurij? - szólít meg egy aggódó hang, és ahogy hátrahúzom a kapucnimat, Giacometti áll előttem, döbbent tekintettel, mellette pedig ott van a bőröndje, ahogy készülne beszállni mellém.

Aztán ez sem történik meg. Helyette karon ragad, és kihúz a folyosóra maga mellé, azután visszamegyünk a szobájába - a kártyája még nála van, épp csak készült volna kijelentkezni. A szobája makulátlan: még az ágyat is lehúzta - rendes, pedáns svájci ez a Chris. A szobája nem olyan elegáns, mint Liljáé volt - szerintem Lilja ráfizetett a résztvevőknek járó alap szobára, mert Chrisnek nincs bárszekrénye, se vízforralója. Ezen tűnődöm, miközben leültet az egyik székbe az ablak elé - ennek a széknek még karfája sincs. Legszívesebben eleresztenék egy viccesnek szánt megjegyzést arról, hogy vannak az egyenlők meg a még egyenlőbbek, de inkább csak hallgatok, és várom, hogy ő szólaljon meg először. Vagy piával, esetleg egy Earl Grey teával kínáljon. 

\- Hogy csinálhattál ekkora hülyeséget? - csóválja meg a fejét, miközben a telefonjával babrál - talán Michelle-nek ír, hogy várja meg őt a hallban, mert vissza kellett jönnie valamiért. - Legalább lett volna annyi eszed, hogy nem a felhődben tárolod azt a videót...  
\- Egyáltalán, miből gondolod, hogy én vettem fel? - incselkedem vele, mire Chris egy gúnyos kis mosollyal azt feleli:  
\- Hidd el, ha Viktor nekem nem hagyta, hogy felvegyem magunkat, akkor egy tizenhat éves kölyöknek sem hagyta volna.  
\- Ott a pont... - billentem felé a mutatóujjamat. - Csakhogy a videó nem a telefonomról került ki a netre.   
\- Akkor honnan? - vágja zsebre Chris a mobilját, és ül le velem szemközt, a térdére könyökölve.   
\- Azt hiszem... - kinézek az ablakon, és gyors fejszámolást követően hozzáteszem: - ...azt hiszem, azóta figyelték a fiókomat, hogy Szocsiban felléptem a wifire Viktor jelszavával. 

Chris arca megnyúlik, és látom a szemén, hogy ugyanazok a gondolatok pörögnek most a fejében, mint az enyémben is tíz perccel ezelőtt. 

\- Biztos vagy benne?   
\- Már letiltották a bankkártyáimat... - mosolyodok el kétségbeesésemben. - És Liljánál már ki volt állítva a nevemre egy repjegy, pedig Philadelphiába kéne repülnöm a héten.  
\- Ő is... ? - Chris arca egyre jobban elborul. Nem mondja ki, hogy KGB, azt azért nem meri, de látszik rajta, hogy pontosan érti, miről beszélek.  
\- Azt hiszem... - harapom össze az ajkaimat. - Mindenesetre tudta, hogy mi fog történni. Egész héten azt mondogatta nekem, hogy költözzek el Viktoréktól, és jöjjek inkább a szállodába. Tegnap már le se jött a buliba, gondolom, hogy megőrizze az arcát...  
\- Ez így elég szörnyen hangzik... - csóválja meg a fejét részvétteljesen. - És most mi lesz?   
\- Fogalmam sincs... - vonom meg a vállam. - Lilja azt akarta, hogy menjek vissza vele Oroszországba... de ha megteszem, akkor egészen biztosan elveszik az útlevelemet, talán a versenyengedélyemet is, és addig puhítanak, amíg nyilvánosan azt nem nyilatkozom, hogy Viktor kényszerített, és ő vette fel a videót.  
\- Ha ebbe belemész, neki egy életre annyi... - vonja össze Chris a szemöldökét. - Ez Amerika, itt azért is feketelistára tesznek szexuális bűnözésért, ha...  
\- Tudom! - szakítom félbe gyorsan, majd halkabban hozzáteszem: - Pontosan tudom!  
\- Várj meg itt... ne menj sehová... - pattan fel Chris, és már az ajtónál van, mire észbe kapok, hogy a bőröndjét is, és a kulcskártyáját is itt hagyta velem, hogy esélyem se legyen elszökni.

A távollétében azonnal meglódulnak a gondolataim, és mintha egymást próbálnák túllicitálni, csak egyre rettenetesebbek. Szerencsétlen Viktor, még engem pátyolgatott a konyhában, hogy ne vegyem magamra, amiért Katsuki részegen egy perverz disznóvá változik... most meg valószínűleg otthon ül a kanapén romokban, és azon tűnődik, hogy hogyan történhetett vele mindez. Yuuri... remélem, elmúlt a pánikrohama, és kimerülten visszafeküdt az ágyába aludni. Azzal nyugtatja magát, hogy ez az egész egy másnapos álom csupán, a telefonját jó messzire elteszi, hogy véletlenül se legyen ingere megnézni, még egy jó darabig. Persze, a valóság előbb-utóbb betalál majd nála is. 

Nem bírok magammal, betűhiányom van, olvasni akarok, hogy addig se tudjak gondolkozni, úgyhogy újra felnézek az orosz fanfórumomra, ami úgy tűnik, felrobbant hajnal óta. Most már ott tart a vita, hogy valaki bedobta az ellopott telefon tényét (ezt honnan szedték már? hülye stalkerek!), és most mindenki Guang Hongot tartja a legesélyesebb szabotőrnek, hiszen ő válik éremesélyessé attól, ha én nem lehetek ott a GP döntőn, ráadásul volt alkalma ellopni a telefonomat, mert a szerdai vacsorán mellettem ült, és még fotó is van erről az Instáján. Pont Guang Hong, aki annyira ártatlan és jószívű, hogy még egy pókot se tudna lecsapni - sőt, inkább felvenné egy papírlappal, gyengéden kitessékelné az ablakon, és még integetne is utána, amikor szabadon engedné. Neki aztán tényleg semmi keresnivalója ebben az egész botrányban, és dühít, amiért ártatlanul belecsöppent ebbe.

Kissé feljebb görgetek: két órával ezelőtt a fő téma az volt még, hogy összejártunk-e Viktorral Yuuri háta mögött, vagy csináltuk-e néha hármasban is. Az egybehangzó vélemény az, hogy az édeshármassal Viktor megvárta, amíg betöltöm a tizennyolcat... vagy Yuurival ketten úgy döntöttek, hogy megvárják. Legszívesebben bekommentelnék valami durvát a saját felhasználómmal, amit nagyon ritkán ugyan, de néha kénytelen vagyok bevetni, de túl rizikós lenne. Csak magamban puffogok azon, hogy mindenki úgy érzi, joga van a magánéletemen csámcsogni, és hogy közszereplőként nekem ezt kötelességem elviselni.

Ám a legjobban azon akadok ki, ahogy taglalni kezdik, hogy milyen szépen megúszhatom ezt az egészet, ha a szabályok szerint játszom. Valaki bedobja Mila nevét is, hogy falból eljegyezhetném, és azzal Oroszországban mindenki megnyugodna: ez csak egy kis fiatalkori kilengés volt, az egyébként is kissé buzis műkorcsolyasport tehet róla és az egész közeg, a szoros, pöcskidomborítós nadrágok, meg a balett... 

Hánynom kell, komolyan. Soha nem zavart a homofóbia, mert sosem voltam érintett benne, de most... most kurvára zavar. Nem akarok úgy tenni, mintha. Szerintem négy óra sem nagyon telt el azóta, hogy szakított velem a barátom, akivel hat évig voltam együtt, úgyhogy senki ne várja el tőlem, a kurva istenit neki, hogy kézen fogva sétáljak Milával, vagy bárkivel, csak hogy neki megnyugodhasson a kis lelke! 

Amikor kopognak az ajtón, én reszketve megyek oda, és nyomom le a kilincset - szerencsémre csak Chris jött vissza. Úgy mér végig, mintha kísértetet látna, aztán beljebb jön a szobába, és a dzsekije belső zsebéből elővesz egy vastag köteg pénzt, majd a kezembe nyomja.  
\- Miért adod ezt nekem? - kérdezem.   
\- Mert letiltották a kártyáidat, és téged ismerve úgysincs pénz nálad - vonja fel Chris a szemöldökét, és még egyszer felém tolja a köteget. - Ennyit tudtam most felvenni automatából. Ha kell több, szólj, és küldök Western Unionnal.   
\- Nem úgy értem... - rázom meg a fejem - ...hanem hogy... miért... miért adod ezt nekem most? Hiszen... Viktor a legjobb barátod, nem?  
\- Az egyik legjobb... - bólint.   
\- Akkor miért segítesz nekem? Hiszen... tönkretettem őt... 

Megint könnyes lesz a szemem. A rohadt életbe, mikor lettem ilyen bőgőmasina? Én nem szoktam sírni, nem is tudom, hogyan kell, hogyan illik, hogyan nem szabad. 

\- Figyelj ide, Jurij! - Chris ledobja az asztalra a pénzt - legalább ötezer dollár, lehet, még annál is több, de lehet, hogy pont annyi - és megragadja mindkét vállam. - Nem tetted tönkre. Csináltál egy hülyeséget, jó pár évvel ezelőtt, de semmi helyrehozhatatlan nem történt. A videót le fogják szedni mindenhonnan, mert nem vagy rajta tizennyolc, egy darabig bizonyára kínos lesz mindenkinek, de utána majd elfelejtik idővel.  
\- Viktor sosem fogja ezt megbocsátani... - rázok ki egy könnyet a szememből. - Tönkretettem a házasságát...  
\- Dehogy tetted tönkre... - próbál vigasztani Chris.   
\- Te nem láttad Yuuri arcát ma reggel, amikor rám nézett... - sütöm le a tekintetem, azután a szemeimet is behunyom, hátha gátat tudok képezni a szemhéjamból a könnyek előtt. - Tuti, hogy el fognak válni, és Viktornak... Viktornak Yuuri a mindene...   
\- Yuuri nem fog elválni tőle, ezt garantálom... - jelenti ki Chris magabiztosan. - Meg fog neki bocsátani, hidd el. Most szarul érzi magát, meg csalódott, de meg fog neki bocsátani. Százötven százalék.  
\- Honnan a francból tudod? - emelem fel a hangom, mire Chris türelme elpattan, és ő is emelt hangon válaszol, miközben a vállaimnál fogva ellök magától:  
\- Onnan, hogy Yuuri is sáros! 

Elakad a lélegzetem is. Nem mondom, hogy örülök annak, amit Chris mond... vagy hogy megkönnyebbülök tőle... nem. Engem ez semmilyen szempontból nem helyez jobb pozícióba. Inkább csak hihetetlen az egész, annyira hihetetlen, hogy azt is előbb tudom elképzelni, hogy Chris ezt csak a kedvemért találta ki, hogy ne érezzem magam annyira nyomorultul.

\- Te és a Katsudon? - kérdezem szkeptikusan. - Mikor?   
\- Két héttel előttetek... - feleli Chris szárazon.  
\- A Skate America alatt? - faggatom tovább, Chris pedig csak beleegyezően bólint. - Yuuri részeg volt? 

Chris arcán végigsuhan egy árnyék - mintha felháborodna a feltételezésen, hogy lefeküdne egy olyan partnerrel, aki nyilvánvalóan nem tud orientálódni, és másnapra arra sem fog emlékezni, hogy került kinek az ágyába. Végül Chris csak szégyenkezve sóhajt egyet. 

\- Nem. Nem volt részeg. Ami azt illeti, csak narancslevet ivott egész este.   
\- De akkor hogy?! - kerekedtek el a szemeim. - A Katsudon csak Viktort szerette, soha senki mást! Te kezdeményeztél?   
\- Nem, nem én. És ebbe most nem akarok belemenni, mert nem rád tartozik. Csak azért mondtam el, mert... tudod mit? Felejtsd is el, hogy elmondtam. 

Átölelem magam a karjaimmal, mert ez túl sok információ a számomra. Miért tett volna Yuuri ilyet? Pont Chrissel? Abban az öt napban, amit Viktortól távol töltött, Amerikában, ahová versenyezni utazott ki? És utána úgy tett, mintha mi sem történt volna? Hogy volt képes rá? Én garantáltan nem voltam olyan állapotban, hogy hitelesen meg tudjam magam játszani mások előtt, akkor Yuuri, akinél átlátszóbb ember nem is létezik, hogy tehette? Túl kanos volt, amiért Viktor még mindig nem volt hajlandó hozzá nyúlni? Vagy nem akart beégni Viktor előtt a tapasztalatlanságával? Miért, Yuuri? 

\- Visszatérve a kérdésedre... - fordult Chris a pénzköteg felé - ...azért segítek neked, mert ebben mindannyian benne vagyunk. Itt nem csak rólad van szó, hanem mindenki másról is, akit lepontoztak a szexualitása miatt, akit nem láttak szívesen bizonyos országok versenyein, aki nem részesülhetett az egyébként megérdemelt sikereiben. Attól függően, hogy hogyan kommunikálod le kifelé a történteket, nagyon eltérő színben festheted le nem csak magadat, nem csak Viktort, hanem az egész sportágat. Ezzel persze nem azt akarom mondani, hogy jó reklámot csináltál nekünk, mert tiszta hülye voltál, Jurij, de tényleg... viszont ezt a ballépést még fordíthatod mindannyiunk javára.   
\- Én nem nyilatkozhatok semmit... - rázom meg a fejem. - Az maga lenne a szakmai öngyilkosság. Ha nem azt mondom, amit otthon hallani akarnak, akkor soha többé nem versenyezhetek.   
\- Akkor meg tedd el a pénzt, és maradj csöndben... - mondja Chris ingerülten. - És ha tényleg megfigyelés alatt tartanak, akkor jobb lenne, ha szereznél egy másik telefont, és megváltoztatnád a jelszavaidat, vagy mit tudom én... nem értek a technikai dolgokhoz ennyire. Most mennem kell, el kell érnem a gépemet, de kifizettem a szobát még két napra, úgyhogy maradj itt egy darabig, aztán ha el tudsz tűnni észrevétlenül, tűnj el, mert az újságírók itt fognak keresni legelőször...   
\- Tudom... - bólintok.   
\- Tényleg mennem kell... - néz a karórájára, majd egy utolsó bátorító mozdulattal megpaskolja a karom. - Vigyázz magadra! 

Már az ajtó előtt áll, amikor utána szólok:  
\- Vissza fogom fizetni az egészet!   
\- Reméltem is, mert ajándéknak kicsit drága lenne... - kacsint rám, ahogy hátrafordul a válla fölött, és hirtelen annyira elönt a hála irányában, hogy újból sírni kezdek. Szerencsére csak azután, hogy kiment az ajtón. 

 

* * * 

 

Ahhoz képest, hogy előzőleg azért cseteltünk egymással Erickel azzal kapcsolatban, hogy átmegyek hozzá, mégis egyszerre döbbent és haragvó tekintettel mered rám, amikor az ajtaja előtt állok.   
  
\- Bejöhetek? - kérdezem óvatosan. Attól tartok, hogy a legutóbbi üzenetváltásunk óta - aminek lassan egy órája - történt valami durva dolog, ami miatt meggondolta magát. Remélem, se Yuuri nem ölte meg Viktort, se Viktor saját magát, de az ebbéli félelmem végül elpárolog, amikor Eric félreáll az ajtóból, és beenged a lakásba.

Ahogy korábban megtudtam tőle, a nővérével lakik együtt, akit egyrészt (szerencsére) nem zavar, ha az öccse barátai átcuccolnak hozzá néhány napra és a kanapén alszanak, másrészt (szintén szerencsére) fogalma sincs a műkorcsolyáról, csak Eric miatt szokott eljönni versenyekre szurkolni. Így vélhetően nincs tisztában azzal sem, hogy micsoda botrányhőst engedett be az otthonába. 

\- A nővérem most nincs itthon... - mondja halkan, miközben becuccolok a nappalijukba - ...csak este jön haza, olyan hét körül.   
\- A szüleid messze laknak? - kérdezem.  
\- Spokane-ben... - feleli Eric, majd az értetlenkedő arcomat látva hozzáteszi: - Az olyan háromszáz mérföld ide. Négy óra kocsival.   
\- Tényleg nem gond, ha... itt húzom meg magam? Még... alig ismerjük egymást...   
\- Addig maradsz, ameddig akarsz... - mondja egy biztató félmosollyal.  
\- Nem tudod, milyen hálás vagyok... - próbálok én is egy hasonló mosolyt erőltetni a számra. - De akkor a kaját én veszem, rendben?   
\- Szó se lehet róla! - tiltakozik Eric. - Tudom, hogy nincs sok pénzed most, és ki tudja, mikor férsz hozzá a bankszámládhoz.   
\- Hát... jó... köszönöm.

Megfogom a könyökömet, és csak zavartan téblábolok tovább a nappaliban - láthatóan Eric sem tudja, hogy mit mondjon nekem. A helyzetet végül az egyik macskája menti meg - ha jól emlékszem, Pixel - amikor beüget a nappaliba, és se szó, se beszéd, a lábamhoz dörgölőzik. Először csak fülvakarással próbálkozom nála, de amikor a lábszáramnak támaszkodik a mellső mancsaival, és kicsit dagasztani kezdi a farmeremet a térdemnél, veszem a lapot, hogy ölbe van szoktatva, és lehajolok érte, hogy felvegyem. Szerelem első látásra vagyunk egymásnak, és most pont erre van szükségem: hogy valaki feltétel és kérdések nélkül elfogadjon, úgy, ahogy vagyok. Ezt a macskát baromira nem érdekli, hogy mekkora szemét alak lehetek - valószínű el sem gondolkozik rajta, hogy ki vagyok és mit keresek itt, amíg tetszik neki az illatom, vagy a tapintásom, és amíg zokszó nélkül simogatom őt. 

Eric is kissé teszetoszának tűnik ebben a pillanatban - talán körbevezethetne a lakásban, vagy valami, de csak nézi, ahogy az egykor-kandúrja az állam alá fúrja a fejét, és úgy dorombol, hogy a szomszéd szobában is hallani lehetne. 

\- Nem kérdezed meg? - harapom be az ajkam, Eric felé fordulva, de a macskához beszélve.   
\- Mit? - kérdez vissza Eric gépiesen.   
\- Nem tudom. Bármit.   
\- Szeretnéd elmondani? - óvatoskodik, és esküszöm, egy pszichológus sem csinálná jobban nála.  
\- Ami azt illeti... - simítok végig a macska hátán, és érzem, hogy mindjárt el fog aludni rajtam, annyira biztonságban érzi magát - rajtam viszont túl meleg a ruha, így óvatosan lefektetem a kanapéra, amit Pixel egy méltatlankodó nyávogással kénytelen elfogadni - ...egyszer már szeretném elmondani valakinek, igen. De úgy érzem, nem lenne fair veled szemben.   
\- Az lehet... - vakarja meg Eric a macska fejét, aki most már inkább nála próbálkozik, és a kanapé támláján nyújtózkodva követel egy újabb ölbe vételt.  
\- Te... mit gondolsz erről az egészről? - simítom a fülem mögé a hajamat. - Viktor... mégiscsak az edződ. Nem érint rosszul, hogy... itt vagyok?   
\- Nem ismerem a részleteket... - süti le a szemét, és úgy tesz, mintha a macskára nézne, de tudom, hogy igazából zavarban van. - De azt gondolom, hogy most kicsit hasonló helyzetben vagyok, mint akkor te voltál, úgyhogy... meg tudom érteni, miért akartad Viktort... 

Mintha egy téglát vágtak volna a fejemhez, úgy eszmélek fel. Miért nem jöttem rá eddig, hogy ahogy Eric áll hozzám, az szögre ugyanaz az élethelyzet, mint amikor én voltam tizenhat, és Viktor volt a felnőtt? Ha tényleg én vagyok a példaképe, és ha tényleg fülig belém volt habarodva, akkor az múlt szerda óta nem változott semmit... Egy idióta vagyok, hogy nem jöttem rá korábban. Eric nem egy haverját, egy edzőtársát fogadta be a lakásába, hanem az ő kis kamaszos szívének plátói szerelmét, akivel szemben most a gáláns lovag szerepében tetszeleghet.

\- Nekem el kell mennem... - ragadom meg a bőröndöm fogantyúját, és húznám ki az előszobába, de Eric elém toppan, és széttárja a karjait.  
\- Hová mennél? - kérdezi kétségbeesetten, én pedig szinte csak elvakkantom magam:  
\- El! Bárhová! - majd amikor nem akar elállni az utamból, halkabban hozzá teszem: - Hiba volt ide jönnöm. Eric, én... nem akarlak kihasználni. Sem az érzéseidet, sem a jószívűségedet. Azt meg végképp nem akarom, hogy miattam bajba kerülj...  
\- Nem használsz ki... - jelenti ki didaktikusan. - Ha problémát jelentene, hogy itt aludj egy ideig, akkor megmondtam volna, hogy nem tudok segíteni.  
\- Ebben nem vagyok olyan biztos... - jegyzem meg kihívóan.  
\- Egyébként meg csak azt mondtam, hogy meg tudom érteni, miért feküdtél le Viktorral, nem azt, hogy én is megtettem volna a helyedben... - fűzi hozzá óvatosan, hogy azért véletlenül se sértsen meg az egyenességével.   
\- Nem, te nyilvánvalóan nem... te rendes srác vagy... - mosolyodok el halványan. - És valószínű nem vetted volna fel magatokat titokban.   
\- Titokban? - hőköl hátra, igaz, csak az állát emeli meg, de az egész teste belemerevedik a mozdulatba. - Viktor nem is tudott róla?   
\- Miért, szerinted hagyta volna különben lekamerázni magát?! - már kiabálok, ami aztán tényleg a legalja viselkedés a részemről, de nem bírok megálljt parancsolni az indulataimnak. Eric arca lesápad, majd elönti a pír, ahogy végiggondolja a hallottakat. - Persze, hogy titokban vettem fel!   
\- De akkor miért nem törölted le, vagy írtad ki egy DVD-re és zártad el egy széfbe a felvételt? - faggat tovább tehetetlenül, én pedig ugyancsak tehetetlenül üvöltöm vissza:   
\- Nem tudom! Nem tudom, nem tudom, nem tudom, hogy miért! Mert egy fasz vagyok, azért! 

Azt várom, hogy ezek után kiutasítson a lakásból - az stílszerű lenne, igen. Vagy ha megragadná a bőröndömet, és kihajítaná a folyosóra. De mindig elfelejtem, hogy nem Oroszországban vagyok, és itt az emberek nem szoktak drámaian viselkedni, csak a szappanoperákban. A feszültség most csak úgy elpárolog, mint a köd a reggeli napfényben, ahogy megjelenik a másik macska is - egy nagydarab, cirmos Maine Coon, de ő egyáltalán nem akar velem megismerkedni, csak egy lesújtó pillantással nyugtázza, hogy van valaki a lakásban, aki számára idegen. A konyha felé indul, gondolom, hogy egyen pár falatot - Pixel leugrik a kanapé támlájáról és utána ered, de a nagy szőrös egy pofozó mozdulattal jelzi, hogy nem vágyik társaságra. Potya is pont ilyen... ha egy másik macskával kellene osztoznia Lilja lakásán, valószínű állandóan rendszabályozná a másikat, és körberajzolná a saját kis területét. Vajon Lilja törődni fog a macskámmal azután is, hogy bukott sportoló lettem? 

Leülök a kanapéra, leveszem végre a kapucnis felsőmet, mert már nem bírom tovább elviselni, hogy milyen meleg. Eric közben kimegy a konyhába - hallom zörögni a száraz eleséget, azután visszajön két bögrével a kezében - iszonyatosan híg, agyonvizezett tejeskávé van benne, de most nem panaszkodom. Eric meglátja a fintoromat, és azonnal magyarázkodni kezd:  
\- A kalóriák miatt a tej felét forró vízzel szoktam pótolni...   
\- Nekem ez most tökéletes, köszönöm... - mosolyodom el. - És még egyszer, nagyon hálás vagyok, amiért befogadsz. Nem mondom azt, hogy nem fogom esetleg másban a segítséged kérni...   
\- Gondolom, edzeni szeretnél a döntő előtt... - bólint Eric. - Azt simán meg tudjuk oldani.  
\- Úgy is, hogy Viktorék ne tudják meg? Vagy a sajtó? - fordulok felé reménykedve, de Eric csak tovább bólogat.   
\- Úgy is. Viktort az egyetem felfüggesztette, azt ugye tudod? - csöppet sem vádló a hangja, fogalmam sincs, hogy csinálja. - Vizsgálat indult ellene, és amíg le nem zárul, egyetlen sportolóval se foglalkozhat.  
\- Akkor most ki fog edzeni téged? Yuuri? - kerekednek el a szemeim, de Eric megrázza a fejét.  
\- Amikor beszéltünk telefonon, azt mondta, most pár hétig nem tud foglalkozni velem, és elnézést kért ezért... - harap az ajkába Eric. - De nem számít, úgysem leszek ott a GP döntőn, szóval idén már nem versenyeznék egyébként se...  
\- Beszéltél Yuurival? - kapom fel a fejem. - És... jól volt? Mármint...   
\- Szerintem nem lenne helyes, ha visszamondanám neked.... - húzza el a száját Eric.  
\- Persze, én csak...  
\- Azt mondta, sok mindent meg kell beszélniük Viktorral... - szakít félbe gyorsan. - Én nem akartam ezt tovább gondolni, de szerintem... az jó, ha beszélnek. Mert akkor talán törekednek valamiféle megoldásra. 

Egyetértően bólintok. Egyszer majd... nekem is beszélnem kell velük... de nem most. Ez a seb még túl friss, rajtuk is, rajtam is. 

\- Eric, figyelj... - harapom össze a számat - ...te jobban látod ezt, mint én. Viktor... nagyon nagy szarban van miattam?   
\- Eléggé... - húzza el a száját Eric, aztán inkább elrejti a grimaszát a bögréje mögé. - Tényleg csak tizenhat éves voltál?   
\- Tizenhat és fél, de az már a beleegyezési korhatár fölött van Oroszországban, szóval emiatt nem ítélhetik el itt... - szajkózom, amit a rajongói fórumomon olvastam. - Akkor még nem volt amerikai állampolgár...   
\- Jogilag nem, de attól még ez nagyon nem fér bele a közerkölcsbe. Plusz ott van a videó...   
\- Amit én vettem fel, Viktor tudta és beleegyezése nélkül... - teszem hozzá segítőkészen.   
\- Lehet, de az emberek azt feltételezik, hogy vagy mindketten tudtatok róla, és akkor Viktor bűncselekményt követett el, vagy eleve ő vette fel titokban a videót...  
\- Ez nonszensz! - csapok a térdemre. - Ezt senki se feltételezheti Viktor Nikiforovról!   
\- A _metoo_ -kampány meg a pedofilpapos botrányok óta sokkal érzékenyebbek erre az emberek... - húzza el a száját Eric. - A republikánusok ráadásul egyenlőségjelet tesznek a homoszexuális és a pedofil közé, szóval Viktor hírnevének ez most egy nagyon nagy balegyenes.   
\- Ez hülyeség! - csattanok fel. - Tizenhat éves voltam, és nem hat! Tudtam, hogy mit csinálok!   
\- Lehet, de... sajnos ahogy most áll a dolog... - magyaráz zavartan - ...te... szexuális visszaélés áldozata lettél.  
\- A rohadt életbe! - szorítom ökölbe a kezem. 

Viktor elvesztheti a munkáját... és lehet, hogy az ISU is eltiltja őt az edzőségtől, és és ezzel az egész egzisztenciájuk is veszélybe kerül Yuurival. Miből tarthatnák fent a mostani életszínvonalukat, ha Viktor nem csinálhatja az egyetlen dolgot, amihez ért, és amiben ő nagyon is jó? Ráadásul pont juniorokkal foglalkoznak, ami kifejezetten szívás a mostani helyzetben - Yuurihoz se adná be senki korcsolyázni tanulni a gyerekét, ha tudnák róla, hogy a meleg férje egy pedofilbotrányba keveredett...

Hirtelen a napnál világosabbá válik, hogy most az egyszer nem gondolhatok magamra. Lilja mindig mondogatta, hogy azt szereti bennem, hogy épp olyan túlélő típus vagyok, mint ő... de az én túlélésem most nem ránthat magával két másik, vétlen embert. Akár politika van emögött, akár nem, én még itt vagyok, még mozog a szám, és még szerencsére senki sincs körülöttem, aki el tudna hallgattatni. Ki kellene tennem a videót az internetre, az elejétől fogva, hogy látszódjon, én vagyok az, aki elindítja a felvételt, és aki elrejti a telefonját a függöny mögött... azzal talán tisztára tudnám mosni Viktor nevét. De mögöttem nincs ott az egész orosz elhárítás, hogy egyszerre ötven weboldalon meg tudjam osztani... 

Gyanakodva előveszem a telefonomat, hogy fellépjek az Instámra... de nem tudok bejelentkezni. Azután ránézek a felhőmre, és abba sem.   
\- Ötvenkét nem fogadott hívásod van? - kérdezi Eric döbbenten.  
\- Igen, de ez csak Lilja meg Jakov főleg, nem érdekes... - húzom félre az értesítéseket a kijelzőmről. - Blokkolták az összes felhasználói fiókomat.  
\- Kicsoda? 

Olyan döbbent arcot vág, hogy nekem csak ebben a pillanatban esik le, hogy Eric még nincs beavatva a gyanúmba. Nem is tudom hirtelen, mennyit mondhatnék el neki úgy, hogy neki biztosan ne legyen baja belőle. A gondolataim megállíthatatlanul próbálták egymást túlkiabálni a fejemben, én pedig letettem a telefonomat a dohányzóasztalra, és a kijelzőt bámulva összekulcsoltam a tarkómon az ujjaimat. Ha mindenhonnan letiltottak engem, akkor hiába is posztolnék bármit a netre - valószínű ezt is képesek lennének szabotálni, az orosz hackerek erről híresek. Regisztrálhatnék újabb felhasználói fiókokat, lehetne saját weboldalam is pár héten belül, de mire megkapnám Twitteren vagy Instán az "official" taget a nevem mellé, már túl késő lenne. Ez a botrány most él, nekem most kell lépnem, nem két hét múlva - ahogy telik az idő, Viktor esélyei úgy romlanak. A laptopomon még van egy offline másolat a videóról, amihez nem hiszem, hogy hozzáfértek... legalábbis remélem nem... képesek vajon arra, hogy a távolból töröljenek egy fájlt? 

Eric még mindig csak ül és néz rám csodálkozó tekintettel, amikor a bőröndöm elülső zsebéből előrántom a macbookomat, és elkezdem keresni a jelszóval védett fájlt, valahol a macskás fotós mappám legmélyén, ahová elrejtettem - és a fájl még szerencsére ott van.   
\- Tudnál adni egy pendrive-ot? - kérdezem, mire Eric már ugrik is, és egy perc múlva visszatér egy Garfield formájú gumitokba rejtett USB stickkel. 

Talán az volt a szerencsém, hogy Mila mellett felszedtem magamra annyi paranoiát, hogy az igazán kényes tartalmakat mindig "potya_cuki" és hasonló nevekkel láttam el, hogy ne keltsenek feltűnést. Ugyan ki a fene akarna egy 40 perces macskás videót megnézni a gépemen? 

\- Meg kéne nézni, hogy megnyílik-e... - nyújtom felé a pendrive-ot, de Eric úgy néz a kezemre, mintha attól tartana, hogy leprás vagyok - kisvártatva leesik, hogy ő nem akarja megnyitni ezt a fájlt. Úgyhogy inkább behozza a saját gépét, belép rajta, és felém fordítja: aggódva keresem az USB meghajtót, és koppintok a fájlnévre, lélekben felkészülve arra is, hogy csak egy nagy feketeség jelenik majd meg rajta... de a bordeaux-i szállodaszobával indul el a film. Megkönnyebbülten dőlök hátra a kanapén, és egy kis sóhaj is kiszalad a számon. 

\- Mi most a legnézettebb tévéműsor? - fordítom a puha kárpiton Eric felé a fejem.   
\- Hát... - tűnődik el egy pillanatra - ...az Ellen-show. Meg az új Oprah.   
\- Melyikbe mennél el a helyemben, ha ki akarnál tálalni?   
\- Hűha... - Eric mélyen elgondolkodik a kérdésen. - Ellen ugye leszbikus, szóval ő szerintem ő intelligensen tudna kérdezni erről a témáról... de tud nagyon kegyetlen is lenni. Szóval lehet, hogy ő szétszedne.  
\- Na és a másik? - kérdezem türelmetlenül.  
\- Oprah? Ő nagyon empatikus. Mindenkivel... - feleli megfontoltan. - Talán inkább őt választanám...  
\- Akkor legyen Oprah... - bólintok. - Bízom benned.  
\- Jurij, ne haragudj... - nyel egy nagyot - ...de hogy fogsz bejutni Oprah-hoz? Neki szerintem hónapokra előre fel vannak véve az adásai, legalábbis a beharangozók alapján... 

Magabiztosan elvigyorodom az arckifejezését látva, és árasztom magamból a "sose félts te engem, majd én megoldom" hullámokat - de az igazság az, hogy halvány lila fingom sincs róla, hogy hogy jutok majd be a műsorába. 

De abban az egyben biztos vagyok, hogy a tanácstalanságom nem fog hátráltatni a céljaim elérésében. 


	28. XXI.

Pixel ébreszt fel a törleszkedésével. A teste nagyon meleg, nagyon nyúlánk, és a dorombolása olyan hangos, hogy esélyem sincs visszaaludni mellette. Kinyitom a szemem: Pixel a mellkasomon fekszik, és hunyorogva követeli a reggeli simogatásadagját, a kanapé támláján pedig a Maine Coon trónol, és gyanakodva méreget engem, mintha arra gondolna: "nocsak, emberszabású, itt is aludtál, nem csak látogatóba jöttél?"

\- Pix, hagyd békén! - szól rá egy női hang, én pedig összerezzenek, ahogy a vörös-fehér házimacska dobbant egyet a mellemen, majd a kanapé támlája fölött átugorva már szalad is a konyha felé. A hang tulajdonosa megáll a kanapé mellett egy bögrével a kezében, és egy mosollyal kér elnézést tőlem: nyilvánvalóan ő Eric nővére, akivel tegnap este még nem találkoztam. Nem igazán hasonlítanak egymásra, és szerintem tizenkét-tizenöt év lehet köztük - talán a féltestvére lehet?   
\- Bocs, hogy felzavart a macska... - hadarja, és közben belefésül a szőkére festett és egyenesre vasalt hajába.   
\- Semmi gond, egy macskának mindent megbocsátok... - kászálódok fel az ágyból, és nyújtok kezet sebtében. - Én vagyok Jurij.   
\- Én meg Tiffany... - szorítja meg mosolyogva a kezem. - Meddig maradsz nálunk?   
\- Még... még nem tudom... - felelem habogva. Végignézek magamon, és próbálom elképzelni, hogy egy ilyen decens magassarkút és kosztümöt viselő nő vajon milyennek láthat engem kívülről. - Valószínű a GP döntőig.   
\- Ja, az a pénzes verseny, igaz? - mered rám boldogan, mintha ő most valami nagyon okosat mondott volna. - Te is indulsz rajta?   
\- Nagyon remélem... - húzom el a számat.   
\- Akkor te jobb vagy, mint Eric, ugye? - ezen már komolyan forgatnám a szemem, de Tiffamy elneveti magát. - Csak viccelek, tudom, hogy te vagy a nagyágyú. Az öcsém öt éve a te posztereid alatt alszik, és állandóan rólad beszél, úgyhogy nagyon örülök én is, hogy itt vagy. Addig maradsz, ameddig csak akarsz, a hűtő szabad rablás. És bocs, de most mennem kell, de hétvégén majd rendelhetnénk valami kaját hármasban? 

A választ meg se várja, már suhan is ki a konyhába - a macska kap reggelit, a másik, szőrmók dög erre csatlakozik hozzájuk, és kisvártatva már csak a köszönés és az ajtócsukódás hallatszik a lakás túlfeléről. Én kihasználom a csöndet, és elmegyek fürdeni. 

Eric a rajongóm. Persze, tudom, hogy vannak rajongóim, és nem kizárólag oroszok - a japán bázis is elég durva, nekik is van saját fanfórumuk, és ott sokkal aktívabbak a tagok is... persze csak Google Translate-tel szoktam olvasgatni, miket írnak, az pedig azért nem száz százalékos. Nem jönnek át a hangsúlyok, az élcelődések, a poénok sem - így valójában fogalmam sincs róla, mennyire kedvesek vagy szemetek velem kapcsolatban. De más az, amikor egy másik korcsolyázó rajong az emberért, és más, amikor egy néző teszi ugyanezt. Eric szerintem tudja, hogy minden ugrás, minden forgás, minden koreográfia kidolgozása mögött mennyi munka van, és úgy veszem, hogy a rajongásával ezt a befektetett munkát értékeli. Nem az embert, a sportolót méltatja.

Az emberen garantáltan nincs mit méltatni.

Ha most a papa élne, rettenetesen el lenne keseredve. Nem, azt nem mondanám, hogy csalódottságot érezne - szerintem nem tudnék olyasmit tenni, hogy ne szeressen. Anyámat is szerette, pedig anyám aztán tényleg minden létező szemétséget megcsinált, de a papa akkor sem tudta nem szeretni, amikor már végképp lemondott róla. Inkább csak sajnálna most, hogy ilyen helyzetbe kerültem. Megkérdezné, hogy akkor Otabek már nem fog hozzánk jönni többet? És ez lenne az ő változata arra, hogy szakítottunk-e. Nagyon el lenne keseredve Otabek miatt. Azt mondaná: az a fiú, az a fiú jó hatással volt rád, olyan komoly lettél mellette, és te mindig hallgattál rá.

Nem, nem gondolhatok most Otabekre - lököm el magam a csempétől, és engedem le a karjaimat. Nem ölelgethetem magamat, nem helyezkedhetek bele ebbe a hamis komfortérzetbe. Most észnél kell lennem, nagyon is észnél. Elzárom a zuhanyt, és az egyik elöl hagyott tiszta törölközőbe csavarom a hajam, a másikat magam köré tekerem, és kilépek a fülkéből. 

Az arcom... valahogy más ma: idegen és ismerős egyszerre. Ahogy visszarámolom a tusfürdőmet a piperetáskámba, és nyomok a tenyeremre egy kis hidratáló krémet, hogy beledörgöljem az arcbőrömbe, a maradékot pedig szétkenjem a két kezemen. Vigyáznom kell erre a testre, mert jelenleg ez az egyetlen értékem - ez az adu ászom. Ma muszáj koncentrálnom, és úgy tekintenem minden percre, mintha edzésidő lenne. 

Először is: ahogy Chris mondta, mindenhová kell egy olyan felhasználói fiók, amihez otthonról még biztosan nem férhettek hozzá. Nem vagyok meggyőződve arról, hogy amikor a Yuuritól kapott telefonon bejelentkeztem minden egyes appba, nem tudták-e megbütykölni úgy azt a készüléket, hogy egy hard reset után is visszamaradjon rajta valami, úgyhogy kelleni fog egy új telefon és egy új laptop. Lesz nekem erre pénzem? Lehet, elég lenne csak az egyik? Tudok én Amerikában külföldi állampolgárként SIM kártyát venni? Meg kell kérdeznem erről is Ericet. Csak teljesen tiszta és érintetlen gépről léphetek fel a netre, ez teljesen világos. Azután írnom kellene Richards professzornak, hogy nem fogok tudni Philadelphiába utazni a jelen körülmények között... nyilván meg fogja érteni. Utána szükségem lesz egy ügynökre, aki helyettem kommunikál a médiában.

Apropó, média. Visszanyergelek a nappaliba, elveszem a telefonomat a töltőről, és elkezdem olvasni az orosz híroldalakat - és sehol semmi! Legalábbis a botrányomról: a lapok legalján, kicsiben, kép nélkül, mintha már két hetes hír lenne, írnak egy fél oldalt az Axelemről, és ennyi. Amikor megnyertem az olimpiát, a csapból is az én híreim folytak, pedig voltak más érmesek is bőven rajtam kívül - oké, talán nem annyira fotogének, mint én, de azért akadtak mégis. 

Eric álmosan elsétál mellettem, bokáig érő pizsamanadrágban, és halkan kíván jó reggelt, egy ásítással egybekötve.  
\- Semmi hír rólam az orosz sajtóban... - fordulok felé csodálkozó tekintettel.  
\- Semmi? - kérdezi álmosan. - Hogyhogy?   
\- Úgy, ahogy mondom... - fordítom felé a telefonomat, aztán persze rájövök, hogy úgysem tud cirill betűket olvasni. - Az Axelről és a Skate America aranyról se nagyon írnak sehol.   
\- Ez rosszat jelent? -  ül mellém Eric a kanapé karfájára, de én csak a fejem rázom.  
\- Nem, ez jót jelent. Azt jelenti, hogy visszavárnak, és nem akarnak felégetni minden hidat köztem és a szövetség között.   
\- De... előbb-utóbb kitudódik majd a dolog, nem? - olyan ártatlan arccal kérdezi, hogy szinte megsajnálom.  
\- Oroszország nem így működik... - mosolyodom el. - Minden sajtótermék, minden tévécsatorna és weboldal ugyanonnan kapja az információkat. Ha valamiből nem akarnak hírt csinálni, akkor abból nem lesz hír.   
\- És... a független lapok? Vagy Oroszországban olyanok nincsenek is? - kérdezi óvatosan.  
\- Vannak... - bólintok - ...de a független újságírókra eléggé rájár a rúd. És ha leszólnak nekik, hogy ehhez vagy ahhoz a témához ne nyúljanak, akkor általában azért felfogják, meddig mehetnek el. Aki meg mégsem érti, az börtönbe kerül.   
\- Durva... - nyel egy nagyot Eric. - Nem lehet bajod később ebből? Ami most van?   
\- De, simán lehet... - harapom el a számat. - De Lilja azt mondta, túl értékes sportoló vagyok ahhoz, hogy beáldozzanak - csak fel akartak használni Viktor ellen, de még számolnak velem. 

Eric reggelit készít, én pedig nem akarok udvariatlan lenni, ezért igyekszem nem elborzadni azon, hogy mekkora kenyérszeleteket vág, és mennyi vajat ken rájuk. A kenyér legalább sötét, mint az éjszaka, és a vaj legalább nem valami növényi származék, ami sose látott tehenet. Ezután jönnek a sonkaszeletek, valami furcsaság, aminek a csomagolására "pulyka bacon" van ráírva, majd zsírszegény sajt, és néhány salátalevél. Végignézek a tányér tartalmán, és megállapítom, hogy ez legalább négyszázötven kalória.   
  
\- Minden rendben? - kérdezi aggódva Eric.  
\- Én... - sóhajtok - ...nem ehetek szezonban ennyi szénhidrátot.   
\- De ez rozskenyér, Viktor receptje szerint sütöm kenyérsütőgéppel... - szontyolodik el Eric. - Huszonöt gramm egy szelet, a két szelet együtt...  
\- Eric, figyelj ide... - veszek egy mély levegőt, hogy megőrizzem a nyugalmamat - ...negyvennyolc kiló vagyok. Felszedek még egyet, már nem fog menni az Axel.   
\- Oké, vettem... - mondja szomorúan. - Mit adhatok akkor?   
\- A felét megehetem... - húzom el a számat sajnálkozva. - Van esetleg itthon... pár paradicsom, meg egy uborka? 

A salátát én készítem el. Közben Eric folyamatosan a diétámról kérdezget, úgyhogy kénytelen vagyok részletesen elmondani neki mindent. Azt is elmesélem, mennyi időt töltök a konditeremben, és mennyi időt a jégen - Eric csak ámulva hallgat, közben a szendvicsem felét majszolgatja. A paradicsomos uborkasalátára végül három szem, apró karikára vágott olivabogyó kerül, egy csipet só és némi frissen őrölt bors. 

\- Tényleg ilyen sokat edzel egy nap? - kérdezi álmélkodva, mire én megvonom a vállam.   
\- Ez nem is olyan sok, lehetne többet is. Nyújthatnék többet például... vagy járhatnék balettre, mint régen. Alapvetően a test rohadt lusta, és amikor sokáig ugyanazt a terhelést kapja, megtanulja, hogyan dolgozzon a lehető leghatékonyabban, a legkisebb erőfeszítés mellett. Úgyhogy folyamatosan terhelnem kell magam, hogy eredményeket tudjak elérni. 

\- Wow... - sóhajt fel Eric, és szinte süt a szeméből az imádat.   
\- Te hány órát edzel egy nap? - kérdezem, miközben nekiesek villával a paradicsomsalátának.   
\- Két és felet, vagy hármat, ahogy kijön...  - feleli egy vállrándítással, nekem pedig elkerekednek a szemeim.  
\- Az nagyon kevés! - teszem le a villát.   
\- De nekem közben tanulnom is kell... - pironkodik Eric. - Be kell fejeznem a középiskolát, lehetőleg időben, hogy felvegyenek főiskolára. Nagyon sok a házi feladatom, mert magántanuló vagyok, és az osztályozóvizsgákra nem lehet az utolsó pillanatban felkészülni.   
\- Ha profi korcsolyázó akarsz lenni, a napi öt óra edzés a minimum... - jelentem ki komoran. - Meg kell tudnod oldani.   
\- Nem is biztos, hogy az akarok lenni... - halkítja le a hangját, de én így is hallom, és így is felhúz azzal, amit mond. 

Mégsem fakadok ki, mégsem kezdem jelzőkkel illetni, ahogy mindenki mással, minden más helyzetben tenném. Eric a jótevőm ebben a pillanatban, és én hálával tartozom neki, nem pedig kioktatással. Teljesen rendben van az is, ha valakinek nem a korcsolyáról szól az élete, hanem... a festészetről, a mikrobiológiáról, vagy akármi másról. Nem csak egy útja létezik annak, hogyan éljük az életünket, még ha én csak ezt az egyet ismerem is. 

Én mosogatok el a reggeli után, és kell is egy kis csöndes, meditatív tevékenység, hogy fejben listát készíthessek a teendőimről. Pixel közben megint udvarolni kezd nekem, úgyhogy miután szárazra töröltem a kezem, felveszem az ölembe, és úgy sétálok vele vissza a nappaliba. Az ágyneműt összerakom, és a kanapé egyik végébe halmozom, de Pixel azt hiszi, vele akarok játszani, így a takaró hajtogatása a kelleténél több időt vesz igénybe. 

Kinyitom a laptopomat, és végignézek az olvasatlan íméljeimen: valamiért attól tartottam, hogy elfog majd a pánik tőlük, de megdöbbentően nyugodt vagyok, ahogy elkezdem őket olvasni, és ahogy folyamatosan gyűlnek a rossz hírek. Néhány ímél jött Liljától és Jakovtól, mindegyik kifogástalan és udvarias modorban megfogalmazva, mintha valaki tollba mondta volna őket, és a tartalmuk ugyanaz: jöjjek haza, mert ha nem, annak következményei lesznek, örökké nem tudom elodázni a botrányt. Nem fogják elvenni a versenyengedélyem, nem fognak fegyelmi eljárást kezdeményezni velem szemben, és mindenki tudja, hogy ez csak egy kis fiatalkori botlás volt a részemről. Az egyik ímélben mellékeltek repülőjegyeket is, két átszállással Moszkvába, és felsoroltak lehetséges időpontokat, amikor a jegyek felhasználhatóak. Nohiszen. 

Hogy biztosítsák, ne legyen okom a maradásra, valahogy meggyőzték Richards professzort is, hogy ne akarjon velem dolgozni. Persze az ímélje nagyon udvarias, és tele van sajnálkozással, de végül mégiscsak ugyanoda lyukad ki: hogy most nem időszerű a találkozásunk, és nem fog tudni velem foglalkozni egyéb elfoglaltságai miatt - halasszuk el a találkozónkat, és jövőre tegyük át. Az utóiratban még gratulált az Axelemhez, és egy szmájli kíséretében megkérdezte, szükségem van-e rá egyáltalán? 

Aztán jönnek a keményebb levelek is: a szövetségtől, hogy azonnal jöjjek haza, és tisztázzam a helyzetemet; Milától, amiben vagy ötven kérdést zúdít rám, és mindegyik végén ott a felkiáltójel a kérdőjel után, még néhány ex- és jelenlegi edzőtársam biztosít arról, hogy jöjjek inkább haza, mert nagyon rossz fényt vet rám, hogy nem állok ki a nyilvánosság elé és védem meg magam. A többséget még csak ki sem törlöm, hadd higgyék, hogy gondolkozom a döntésemen. 

Végül sok más közé beékelve megtalálom a legfájdalmasabb levelet is: Ayda Altinét. Percekig gondolkozom, hogy olvasatlanul kitöröljem-e, elvégre Otabek ezt kérte tőlem - kimegyek a konyhába egy pohár vízért, hogy még egyszer számba vegyem a lehetőségeket. Úgyis arról ír majd, hogy mekkorát csalódott bennem, és hogy soha ne menjek többé Otabek közelébe sem - végső soron egy ilyen hangú levél segítene a továbblépésben is, úgyhogy visszamegyek a pohár vízzel a géphez, és megnyitom a levelet.

Persze, gondolhattam volna, hogy Ayda nem ilyen - ő csupa jóság és kedvesség. Most sem dühös, most sem vádaskodik, egyszerűen csak végtelenül szomorú: leírja, hogy Otabek elmesélte neki, hogy szakítottunk, és hogy többet ne is említse neki Ayda a nevemet sem... de közben arról is ír, hogy az anyja azt mondta, amikor összerakta egy dobozba a náluk hagyott cuccaimat, felsőimet, meg a tőlem kapott ajándékokat, elindult ugyan a kuka felé, de a végén elrejtette a dobozt a garázsában. Ayda azzal bíztat, hogy Otabek még mindig szeret, és hogy jöjjek el hozzájuk az ünnepekre, beszéljem meg Bekával a dolgot úgy, hogy szemtől szembe állunk egymással. Azt hiszem, a levélnek ezen a részén kezdek el könnyezni, de Ayda nem hagyja annyiban, tovább fejtegeti, hogy egy ilyen szerelem nem múlik el csak úgy, és ha szeretünk valakit, akkor meg tudunk bocsátani neki - és az egész család biztosította arról Otabeket, hogy támogatják ebben, mert látják, mennyire szenved.

\- Mi a baj, Jurij? - kérdezi aggódva Eric, amikor meglátja, hogy a szememet törölgetem, és mellém ül a kanapéra - de elég messze ahhoz, hogy meg akarjon érinteni, vagy hogy a monitoromba lásson.   
\- Semmi... - rázom meg a fejem. - Ezek csak... az utórengések. 

Nem akarom bevonni őt a magánéletembe, nem kell tudnia a részleteket - gondolhatja, hogy egy ilyen videó után bármilyen normális ember szakítana velem... de Eric még ebben a pillanatban is rohadt megértőnek mutatkozik. Letesz kettőnk közé egy régebbi macbook pro-t, rajta egy csilivili, óriás kijelzős telefonnal, ami viszont garantáltan nem iPhone. 

\- Tessék, erről a gépről átmásoltam a személyes dolgaimat az újra, és kiléptem mindenből, úgyhogy tiszta lappal kezdhetsz rajta... - mondja egy bátorító mosollyal. - A telefon még sosem volt használva, Tiff kapta valami céges rendezvényen, de andriodos, úgyhogy végül egyikünknek sem kellett... tettem bele egy új SIM kártyát is.   
\- Eric, nekem nem kölcsönholmi kell... - nyögöm ki nagy nehezen, mert remegni kezd a hangom, és még mindig folynak a könnyeim, még mindig, a rohadt életbe, miért nem bírom abbahagyni?   
\- Tudom, mondtad tegnap, hogy venni akarsz... - bólint egy nagyot - ...de azt is mondtad, hogy nem tudod a kártyáidat használni, és csak annyi pénz van nálad, amennyit Chris Giacometti fel tudott venni egy automatából. Úgyhogy arra gondoltam, minek költenéd erre a pénzed, amikor nálunk halomban állnak a fölösleges holmik? Persze megértem, ha nem akarsz Androidos telefont használni, mondjuk ez egy elég új Sony készülék, szóval biztosan szuper, de ha gondolod, akkor előkeresem az előző telefonomat, csak ez annál sokkal újabb, jobb a kamerája is...  
\- Nem akarom, hogy segíts nekem! - csattanok fel, és ahogy Eric megdermed a hangomtól, szinte hallom a saját könnyeimet és taknyomat lefelé gördülni a gravitáció hatására. És mielőtt Eric bármit is mondhatna, hadarva hozzáteszem: - Valóban szükségem van ezekre, és szükségem van rád, de egy nyomorék gennyládának érzem magam, amiért el is fogadom, mert kurvára nem érdemlem meg!   
\- Barátok vagyunk, vagy nem? - kérdezi Eric zavartan. - A barátok segítenek egymásnak!   
\- Otabek Altin a legjobb barátom volt, a legeslegjobb, és ő volt az első, aki hátat fordított nekem, miért?! - zokogom, és pontosan tudom a választ: azért, mert ezt érdemlem, miután visszaéltem az érzéseivel.   
\- Lehet, hogy a barátságod nem jelentett neki annyit, mint a saját egója! - húzza ki a hátát Eric, és olyan meggyőződéssel ejti ki a szavakat, hogy összerezzenek. 

Nem tudok megszólalni. Azt akarom mondani pedig, hogy ne beszéljen így Otabekről, mert Otabek, ő pontosan tudta, milyen vagyok, de közben remélte, hogy mégsem, és annak ellenére is szeretett, hogy sejtette az igazságot. Nem kárhoztathatom azért, mert magamra hagyott, amikor megbizonyosodott róla, és Eric sem teheti meg, az én védelmemben sem. Eric nem ismer, nem tudja, mi minden aljasságra vagyok képes, az elfogadása nem ér semmit így, mert nem látta még a valódi arcomat. A papa volt az egyetlen, aki ismert is és el is fogadott, mert ő még anyámat is szerette, az utolsó pillanatig, és csak sajnálta, amiért nem tud rajta segíteni. 

Az egyik felem szeretne most elbújni a világ elől, és a sebeim ápolásával foglalkozni - a másik itt ül egy tizenhét éves srác nappalijában, élete legnagyobb katyvaszában, amiből hideg fejjel kellene elkezdeni kimászni. Úgy döntök, hogy az utóbbit támogatom, nyelek egy nagyot, megtörlöm az arcomat a felsőm ujjával, majd nagyon komolyan azt mondom:  
\- Eric, tényleg hálás vagyok mindezért. De vissza fogom fizetni neked, amint hozzáférek a pénzemhez, megígérem.   
\- Ha mindenáron hálálkodni akarsz, akkor... - Eric lesüti a szemét - ...legyél az edzőm, taníts meg engem is a kvad Salra, meg a loopra... mert a loopod, az gyönyörű, azt senki nem ugorja olyan szabályosan, mint te... vagy ha nincs erre időd, akkor koreografálj nekem egy programot!   
\- Eric... - elakad a szavam is, ahogy nézem az arcát.   
\- Nem most, nem jövő nyáron, hanem amikor úgy érzed, van időd, és van kedved foglalkozni velem. Nekem a pénz nem számít, és szerintem neked sem... úgyhogy... nem kell minden percben mindenért hálálkodnod nekem. Ha neked így egyszerűbb, akkor vegyük úgy, hogy ez egy üzlet.  
\- Rendben... - húzom ki magam. 

Egy idótának érzem magam, amiért egy tiznehét éves fiú az, aki tekintettel próbál lenni az érzéseimre és a nyomorék lelki világomra. Tizenhét évesen én... én csak szerettem volna felnőtt és érett módon viselkedni. Ericnek talán könnyebb... neki több kapcsolata van a valósággal. De persze ebben se lehetek biztos.

Az új felhasználói fiókok regisztrációja végül fél órát vesz igénybe - plusz Eric ímélcímét, mint biztonsági címet, merthogy olyan manapság nincs, hogy valaki csak úgy nulláról regisztráljon egy ímélcímet. Azon nevetgélünk, hogy most már hivatalosan is a jóindulatára vagyok utalva, mert ha akarja, simán megváltoztathatja a jelszavamat. A legtöbb időt az emészti fel, hogy mi legyen az új Instagram fiókom neve, főleg mert rengeteg Yuri Plisetsky kameó van már, akik többnyire az én fotóimat osztogatták újra, megspékelve néhány sajtófotóval. Az "ice_tiger_of_russia" is foglalt már, úgyhogy a végén maradok a "yuri_p_99"-nél, amit még éppenséggel szabad. Erős késztetést érzek, hogy megosszak egy fotót magamról - nem szelfit, inkább csak egy képet a kezemről, vagy a dohányzóasztalon heverő holmijaimról, de nem teszem. Erickel bejelöljük egymást ugyan ismerősnek, de a végén ennél nem megyek tovább, nem keresem meg Giacomettit, sem a többieket. Minden szociális média fiók egy eszköz, és nekem okosan kell bánnom az eszközeimmel. 

Ezután jön az utolsó lépés: előveszem a nemzeti melegítőmet, és megkeresem a zsebében a sportmenedzsertől kapott névjegykártyámat, és hosszan olvasgatom, emésztgetem magamban a nő nevét. Egyáltalán nem tűnik szimpatikusnak, még a betűtípus sem, amit választott. Eric közben már a tízóraiját majszolja mellettem - egy tál zabkását, belekarikázott banánnal és fahéjjal. Egy egész kibaszott banánnal. Hová tűnik benne ez a sok szénhidrát? 

\- Kérsz? - kérdezi, ahogy visszaül mellém a müzlis tállal.   
\- Még legalább egy óráig nem ehetek... - nézek az új telefonom ragyogó, sötétkéken irizáló háttérképére. - Akkor is csak egy fél banánt, és egy teáskanál mogyoróvajat.   
\- Nagyon durva a diétád... - sóhajt fel Eric, majd a kezemben tartott névjegy felé biccent: - Az mi?   
\- Még a verseny után nyomta a kezembe egy nő azzal, hogyha ügynökre lenne szükségem Amerikában, akkor hívjam fel... - magyarázom.   
\- Azért először keress rá neten, hogy ki ez, meg kikkel foglalkozik... - javasolja Eric, és az előrelátásáért elképesztően csodálom ebben a pillanatban, mert ez eszembe se jutott volna. - Plusz azt ne felejtsd el, hogy valószínű vannak élő szerződéseid Oroszországban, meg a szponzori szerződések, szóval mielőtt bármit is aláírsz, tudnod kell, nem ütközik-e valami korábbival.  
\- Te honnan tudsz ilyeneket? - vonom fel gyanakodva a szemöldököm. Vajon ez általános, hogy az amerikaiak ilyen rohadtul képben vannak a jogaikat illetően?   
\- Tiff marketinggel foglalkozik... - mosolyodik el Eric. - Úgyhogy jól a fejembe verte, hogy ne írjak alá semmit, meg jól gondoljam át, hogy kinek mit akarok nyilatkozni.   
\- Most lehet, hogy ez egy hülye kérdés lesz, és egy ilyen szívességgel már kimeríteném a barátságodat, de... - nyelek egy nagyot - ...a nővéred esetleg... nem tudna segíteni abban, hogy... bekerüljek a tévébe?   
\- De, lehet... - tűnődik Eric. - Majd az ebédszünetében felhívom és megkérdezem. Elmegyünk edzeni? 

Elmegyünk edzeni. Ericnek van jogosítványa - igaz, valami korlátozás miatt csak világosban vezethet még, magyaráz arról, hogy ilyenek az új tanuló jogsi szabályai, de alig bírok figyelni rá, mert annyira kattognak a gondolataim. Ami aztán végleg kizökkent, az Eric telefonjának csörgése - a  _Nessun dormára_  csörög a telefonja, már ettől is szinte a guta kerülget, de a készülék rá van kötve a kocsi bluetooth rendszerére, és mivel a háttérben épp csak a rádió szólt, három pittyegés után a hívás automatikusan a kihangosítóra kapcsol.  
 _  
\- Helló, Eric._

Viktor hangja hirtelen minden hangszóróból egyszerre szólal meg, akár egy mennydörgés: olyan kicsire húzom össze magam, amennyire csak tudom - rettegve fordulok Eric felé, aki kínjában csak nyel egyet, de a sűrű szempilláival int felém, hogy megnyugtasson: minden rendben van. 

\- Helló, Viktor! - köszön pillanatnyi kihagyás után. - Jól vagy? Minden rendben?   
 _\- Azt... nem mondhatnám..._  - nevet fel Viktor keserűen, nekem pedig megfagy az ereimben a vér ettől a kényszeredett kacarászásról. -  _Hol vagy most? Mit csinálsz?  
_ \- Edzeni megyek... - feleli Eric, és nyel közben egy nagyot.   
 _\- Edzeni? Ilyenkor? De hát szüneted van... nem azt mondtad, hogy az osztályozó vizsgára akarsz tanulni?_

Viktor kurvára sejt valamit. Amennyi esze van, szerintem azt is levágja, hogy a kocsiban ülök - ha nem Eric szokatlan viselkedéséből, akkor a zavart hanghordozásából biztosan. 

\- A gála után gondolkoztam... - mondja Eric, olyan meggyőző hangon, hogy azzal akár engem is áverne - ...és arra jutottam, hogy szeretnék az országos bajnokságon egy érmet. Tudom, hogy baromi nehéz lesz, mert a bronzért nagyon sokan állunk sorba, de szerintem... szerintem javíthatok a kondíciómon, hogy jobban bírjam szusszal, és átthetenénk a kvadokat a program második felébe. Mit szólsz? 

Hűha - majdnem kimondom, és ezért gyorsan a szám elé kapom a kezem. Ez aztán egy merész húzás! Januárig még van ideje, addig nagyon sokat tud fejlődni a már stabil ugrásaiban, úgyhogy egyáltalán nem lehetetlen, amire vágyik. Ha nekifeküdne, és tudatosan rákészülne erre, akkor menne is neki. Hallom Viktor hangjában a büszkeséget és az örömöt, amikor megszólal:

_\- Ez egy remek terv! Az állóképességed nem rossz ugyan, de van mit rajta javítani, és a kombinációs ugrásaidhoz minden erődre szükséged lesz. Van kivel gyakorolnod?  
_ \- Beszéltem Timmel, hogy felügyeljen a távollétedben. Tudod már, hogy mikor jössz vissza?   
 _\- Egyelőre nem..._ \- feleli Viktor szomorúan. -  _Épp erről akartam veled beszélni. Elvileg nem hívhatnálak fel, de... valószínűleg téged is meg fognak keresni, és be fognak hívni a rektorhoz, hogy kikérdezzenek velem kapcsolatban. Tudod, hogy... tettem-e neked szexuális tartalmú megjegyzéseket, fogdostalak-e illetlen módon, vagy...  
_ \- Viktor, nincs miért aggódnod! - szakítja félbe Eric, és lehúzódik az út mellé - láthatóan megviseli őt ez a beszélgetés annyira, hogy ne akarjon kockáztatni egy balesetet a figylmetlenségéből adódóan. - Te soha nem viselkedtél velem így, és én ezt bárkinek, bármikor, teljesen őszintén el fogom mondani. És biztos vagyok benne, hogy a többiek is meg fognak erősíteni ebben.   
 _\- Attól tartok, Eric, hogy ez már csak formaság..._  - mondja Viktor szárazon. -  _Hogy ezt már így is, úgy is eldöntötték a fejem fölött, és hogy az egyetem presztízsén nem eshet csorba. Nem fognak foglalkoztatni egy pedofil bűnözőt. Csak sajnálom, hogy kellemetlen helyzetbe fognak hozni miattam. És remélem, egy rendes edzőt kerítenek majd neked a helyemre. Beszélj esetleg a családoddal, tudnának-e finanszírozni neked egy évet Orser mellett, ő tényleg nagyon jó, és ha elkezdesz jól teljesíteni nagyobb versenyeken, akkor a szponzori díjakból már ki tudod őt fizetni egyedül is...  
_ \- Ne mondj ilyet, Viktor! - szakítja félbe Eric, és látom rajta, hogy könnybe lábadnak a szemei. - Én nem akarok másik edzőt! Ezt meg fogom mondani a rektornak is! El fogom mondani interjúkban, és...  
 _\- Eric, eszedbe ne jusson nyilatkozni a sajtóban!_  - dörren rá Viktor dühösen. -  _Nagyon megégetheted magad! Engem már leírtak, bármit is mondasz, az csak az azt fogja befolyásolni, hogy hogyan fog végződni a fegyelmi eljárásom. Nem akarom, hogy bajod legyen abból, hogy kiállsz mellettem - márpedig mocskos dolgokat fognak terjeszteni rólad, ha mégis. Ezeknek semmi sem szent._

Abból, ahogy Viktor megnyomja az "ezeknek" szót, rájövök, hogy ő is pontosan tudja, mi vagy ki áll a háttérben. Annyira megörültem annak, hogy engem az orosz sajtó felsőbb utasításra békén hagyott, hogy már el se kezdtem utánanézni annak, hogy Viktorról mi minden jelenhetett meg Amerikában - nyilvánvalóan orosz állami bértollnokok gondos áskálódásának köszönhetően. 

Látom Eric arcán, hogy kérdezni akar valamit - valószínűleg Yuurival kapcsolatban, de nem akarja, hogy halljam, mit mond Viktor - elvégre ez már az ő magánügyük, és nem illik, hogy fültanúja legyek. De Viktor, mintha csak megérezné Eric hezitálását, önként kisegíti:

_\- Yuuri... szerencsére mellettem áll. Ez nagyon sokat segít. Bár látom a szemében a kétkedést néha... Mert neki... neki Jura örökké gyerek marad.  
_ \- Minden rendben lesz, Viktor! - szakítja félbe Eric, mert hát azt csak nem mondhatja, hogy hallgasson el, vagy hogy erre ő nem kíváncsi. 

Ahogy búcsúzkodnak, az eddig is kaotikusan kusza gondolataim közé beférkőzik Yuuri képe: azé a Yuurié, aki rajongva szereti Viktort, aki lenyeli ezt a botrányt, nem menekül haza a szüleihez Hasetsuba, aki emelt fővel kiáll a férje mellett, és azt mondja, hogy Viktor Nikiforov a legjobb edző, akit csak ismer, és aki a lehető legprofesszinálisabban kezeli a tanítványait - talán még azt is bevallaná, hogy Viktor sosem közeledett felé, amíg az edzője volt, és ez igaz is lenne. És ennek a szent és igaz szívű Yuurinak a képére egy fekete árny vetül: a bizonytalanságé, hogy Viktor mégsem az, akinek gondolta - és a viszonya velem mégsem olyan, mint amilyennek gondolta. Az, hogy Yuuri mindig úgy kezelt engem, mintha a gyerekük lennék, és Viktor partner volt (látszólag) ebben a játékban, most visszaütött. Legszívesebben felhívnám Yuurit, és elmondanám neki az igazat - hogy egy idióta voltam, és még vagyok is, de ettől még ugyanaz maradtam, akinek megismert, és akit Viktorral együtt befogadott az életébe. De Bekát se hatotta meg az az érvelés, hogy ettől a videótól én még ugyanaz vagyok, én nem változtam senki mássá...

De az egész életem, és valamennyiünk élete örökre és visszafordíthatatlanul megváltozott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mivel a nanowrimo idején szerkesztéssel időt pazarolni luxus, szokás szerint majd a héten lesz átjavítva, addig olvassátok hibákkal :)


	29. XXII.

Bármennyire is nem akartam ez, be kell avatnom Eric nővérét az egész sztoriba, minden mocskos részletet beleértve - azt is, hogy miért tartottam jó ötletnek titokban felvenni magunkat Viktorral, és mit akartam kizsarolni belőle.

\- Mondj el mindent, őszintén... - így kezdődött a beszélgetésünk, miközben mélyen a szemembe nézett, ettől pedig úgy megrendültem, hogy eszembe se jutott volna hazudni. - Vedd úgy, hogy ez egy főpróba. Ha Oprah-hoz készülsz, neki nem lehet hazudni. Láttál már interjúkat vele?  
\- Csak... részleteket... - vonom meg a vállam. - Teljesen normális beszélgetős műsornak tűnt.  
\- Meglepődnél, mennyire komplex egy ilyen műsor... - mosolyodik el Tiffany. - Az új show-ja ráadásul egészen más jellegű, mint a korábbiak - majdnem hetven éves, hatalmas élettapasztalata van. Úgy tud kérdezni, hogy az emberek lelkébe is belelát! 

Tiffany rendkívül lelkes - én egyre kevésbé vagyok az. Főpróba vagy sem, nekem nagyon nehezemre esik egy számomra vadidegen embernek a múltam e sötét darabkájáról beszélni - ráadásul olyasvalakinek, akinek én is vadidegen vagyok. Nem ismeri az akkori helyzetemet, nem ismeri Viktort, a kapcsolatunkat, a Yuuri iránt táplált irigységemet - így minden mondatnak egészen más a súlya. Mire időrendben oda lyukadunk ki, hogy ellopták a telefonomat a verseny előtt, már úgy érzem, szinte meztelenül ülök az asztal mellett. 

\- Mennyire akarod majd hogy hangsúlyt kapjon az interjúban az orosz titkosszolgálat? - érdeklődik Tiffany, miközben egy pohár jeges ásványvizet forgat az ujjai között.  
\- Sokat gondolkoztam ezen... - harapom be az ajkam. - Mert ugye, van egy olyan verzió a fejemben, hogy az ellopott telefonra fogom a videó nyilvánosság elé kerülését. De ha ezt az utat választom, az kicsit olyan, mint a farkas a három kismalac meséjében: hogy a fél lábam itt van, a fél lábam ott, akkor már egészen is bent vagyok. Mármint... ezzel fedezem Oroszországot, és azt, ahogyan a sportolóikkal bánnak. Behódolok nekik, és így az sem tűnik majd őszintének, amit őszintén mondok.  
\- De ha bevallod azt, hogy hozzáfértek az adataidhoz, a fotóidhoz, és szándékosan vártak azzal, hogy a megfelelő pillanatban előrukkoljanak ezzel a videóval... akkor azzal mindennek vége, nem? - kérdezi Eric aggódva. - Attól kezdve már nincs okuk megvédeni téged...  
\- Először én is erre gondoltam, és ez így logikus is... de aztán rájöttem, hogy ez lehet az én adu ászom! - mosolyodom el. Eric és Tiffany nem értik, mite célzok - ami nem is csoda, mert nem ismerik az orosz belpolitikát. - Olyan ez, mint amikor jó pár éve plutóniummal megmérgeztek egy volt orosz ügynököt, aki Angliába szökött... vagy mi. Az egész világ fel volt háborodva rajta, de az orosz politikusok nem hogy tagadták volna, hogy közük van az esethez - úgy csináltak, mintha nem is tudtak volna róla, hogy mi történt! És Oroszországban mi erről nem tudtunk semmit, hozzám is a külföldön élő haverjaimon át jutott el a hír, amikor arról faggattak, hogy mit tudok erről. Az, hogy eddig megvédtek, semmi kompromittáló hírt nem közöltek le rólam, annak a jele, hogy fontos vagyok... hogy akarják, hogy továbbra is orosz színekben versenyezzek. Ezért ha én bárhol, bármikor, nyilvánosan azt mondanám: engem megfigyeltek, felhasználtak Viktor Nikiforov ellen, azt otthon olyan mélységesen próbálnák titkolni, amennyire csak lehet... és mindenki úgy fog tenni, mintha semmit sem tudnának az egész videós botrányról.  
\- Biztos vagy ebben? - kérdezi Tiffany. - Mármint amit mondasz, az ebben a formában logikus, de... Viktort is azért "büntetik" most, mert egyszer keresztbe tett Oroszországnak. Nem félsz attól, hogy téged is meg fognak büntetni azért, ha ellenszegülsz?  
\- Szerintem már megtették... - felelem szemlesütve. - Tudjátok... sokat gondolkoztam azon, hogy miért most került elő ez a videó. Miért most, amikor a pályám csúcsán vagyok, és amikor még rengeteg győzelem van bennem... aztán rájöttem.

Mindketten feszült figyelemmel hallgatnak, a Maine Coon pedig megunja a beszélgetést, és gubbasztó pózba helyezkedik a pulton Pixel mellett. 

\- Mielőtt eltűnt volna a telefonom... - érintem össze a két tenyeremet az asztallapon - ...arról beszélgettünk Otabekkel, hogy amikor legközelebb találkozunk, megpróbálunk valami megoldást találni arra, hogy hol és hogyan költözhetnénk össze. Azt mondta, a párja, Okszana még szeretne egy évet versenyezni, de ő már fáradt, és abba akarja hagyni. Talán... másnap? Igen, másnap edzésen baleset történt, Beka leejtette Okszanát, aki nagyon összetörte magát, aki bevallotta, hogy ő már régóta abba akarta hagyni, csak Beka miatt nem tette eddig. Márpedig ha Otabek nincs Kazahsztánhoz kötve a felkészülési időszakban, és nincs már a párja sem... ó basszus! 

A szám elé kapom a kezem, mire Eric és Tiffany úgy néznek rám, mintha sóbálvánnyá változtam volna a szemük láttára.

 - Lilja... a koreográfusom, Lilja.... - nyelek egy nagyot - ...amikor még bőven emésztett a szerelmi bánat Viktor után, meghívta hozzánk Otabeket két hétre, hogy vigyázzon rám, amíg ő Moszkvában van... szinte... belekergetett a karjaiba...  
\- De szeretted Otabeket, nem? - kérdezi Eric, nyilván segítő szándékkal, de én idegesen megrázom a fejem.  
\- Nem, akkor még nem, akkor még csak barátként tekintettem rá... - ismerem be szégyenkezve. - De... Lilja tudta, hogy Otabek szeret engem, és segít nekem elfeledtetni Viktort. Aztán ahogy egyre komolyodott közöttünk a dolog, és egyre nyilvánvalóbbá vált, hogy ez nem csak egy barátság extrákkal a részemről... sugalmazták Otabek edzőjének, hogy beszélje rá a páros korcsolyára, és küldtek neki egy lányt Oroszországból, aki... aki szögre úgy nézett ki, mint én, csak lányban, és még a neve is hasonlított... 

Beleszédülök abba, ahogy befejezem a mondatot. A telefonbeszélgetés Otabek kocsijában, a reptérről hazafelé tartva... a kissé ügyetlen, és nagyon cserfes Taraszova-tanítvány... Liljának megvoltak a kapcsolatai ahhoz, hogy összehozzon egy ilyen üzletet. A hányinger kerülget attól, hogy milyen jól működik ez az egész rendszer. 

\- De nem tudtak elválasztani titeket, nem igaz? - kérdezte Eric ártatlan, kerek szemekkel, én pedig majdnem felnevettem az igyekezetét látva.  
\- Nem, de nem is ez volt a cél szerintem... - felelem. - Te is látod, milyenek a páros korcsolyázók: állandóan egymással lógnak, mindenhová együtt mennek, legfeljebb a gálán jönnek oda kicsit beszélgetni. Otabek hozzá lett kötve a párjához, nem lóghatott velem, nem edzhettünk és készülhettünk együtt a versenyek előtt, utána pedig nem csinálhattunk nagyon közös programokat. Azt várták tőlem, hogy ne tűnjek melegnek, és pláne ne tűnjön úgy, hogy kapcsolatban vagyunk. Hiába voltunk szuper óvatosak mindig, pláne a nyilvánosság előtt, de úgy tűnik, ez nem volt elég.  
\- Szóval, ha jól értem, attól féltek, hogyha a barátod abbahagyja a páros korcsolyát, és ti összeköltöztök, akkor... - kezdte Tiffany kíváncsian, de a mondat felénél elfogyott az ötlete, hogyan is fejezhetné be, úgyhogy kisegítettem:  
\- Akkor ugyanaz fog történni, mint amikor Yuuri odaköltözött Szentpétervárra, hogy együtt edzzen Viktorral. Túl nyilvánvaló volt, hogy ők ketten egy párt alkotnak, amit azzal próbált a szövetség kompenzálni, hogy Viktornak kényszerrandevúkra kellett vinnie egy híres orosz modellből lett színésznőt, mintha együtt járnának. Viktornak ebből végül elege lett, így költöztek Amerikába Yuurival. Gondolom, nem akarták, hogy még egyszer megismétlődjön ugyanaz a fiaskó, pár év különbséggel. 

Tiffany nagyot sóhajt, és megböki a telefonját, hogy ellenőrizze rajta az időt: már majdnem éjfél van. Nekem is egyre jobban kezd fáradni az angolom - nagyon rég beszéltem ennyit egyfolytában, és hiába koncentrálok, valószínűleg a beszédem tele van hibával. Senki se javít ki, de azért nincsenek illúzióim.

\- Nekem holnap kilencre bent kell lennem az irodában... - mondja, miközben elnyom egy ásítást. - De amit most elmondtál, arról azt gondolom, hogy teljesen piacképes. Mondjuk ha pénzt akarsz kapni ezért az interjúért, akkor mindenképpen kellenek majd a szponzori szerződéseid, és az ügynöki megegyezéseid az otthoni menedzsereddel.  
\- Egy fillért se fogadnék el... - csóválom meg a fejem. - Csak azt akarom, hogy adásba kerüljön, minél előbb, és minél több emberhez eljusson. A műsorszerződést is magánszemélyként kötném, és minden felelősséget vállalnék ezzel kapcsolatban.  
\- Így se lesz egyszerű... - fésüli hátra a haját Tiffany. - Legyen összekészítve a bőröndöd, hogy azonnal el tudj indulni! 

Nagyon szégyellem magam, hogy már nem csak Ericet, de a családját is belevonom az életem mélységes problémáiba - de Jakov is azt mondta: kérjek segítséget barátoktól. Azt sajnos nem kalkulálta bele, hogy eleve nincs sok barátom, és közülük is többen vannak ellenem, mint mellettem. Hálálkodok ugyan, de Tiffanyt nem érdeklik a köszönömök - amikor egy kis időre kettesben maradunk a konyhában, és én újra megszólalnék, szúrós tekintettel mér végig, és szigorúan annyit mond: 

\- Ne köszönd meg még egyszer. Nem miattad csinálom, hanem mert fontos vagy Ericnek. Meg azért, mert úgy gondolom, hogy a történetedben vannak tanulságos részek, és ezek azért figyelemre méltóak. Bevallom... én sem tudtam, hogy Oroszországban ilyen durva az élet. Persze azt tudom, hogy beavatkoztak az elnökválasztásba, és a mai napig eltesznek kémeket láb alól... de a többi nekem túl zavaros. Mármnt, ne érts félre... - nevet fel karcosan - ...de nekem egy műkorcsolyázó nem tűnik annyira fontosnak, hogy ennyit vesződjenek miatta.  
\- Nehéz ezt így visszaadni... - nyalom meg a szám sarkát. - És lehet, nem is magyarázok jól. Viktor szerintem itt is sztárnak számít Yuurival, de Oroszországban ő... a nemzet sportolója volt. Olyan rajongás vette körül, mint itt talán a sztárfutballistákat vagy kosarasokat sem. Amikor pedig elment Amerikába... akkor én vettem át a helyét. Nem száz százalékosan persze... - mosolyodom el.

Viktornak különleges sármja volt. Sokat szerepelt magazinok címlapjain, óriásplakátokon - bármit el lehetett adni a nevével, a konyhabútortól az energiaitalig. Én sem szűkölködtem ugyan szponzorokban és reklám-megbízásokban, de Jakov nagyon ügyelt arra, hogy ezek sose kerüljenek túlsúlyba a korcsolyával kapcsolatos hírekkel szemben. Nagyon kevés nyilvános szereplést engedélyezett - talán mert tudta, hogy a nyilvánossággal nem csak a pénz és a csillogás jár együtt, hanem a kéretlen figyelem is. Viktor ezt ösztönösen jól kezelte, mindig minden helyzetben tudott mosolyogni, és sosem esett ki a szerepéből - ezzel szemben én akkor sem igazán bírtam disztingválni, amikor kifejezetten megerőltettem magam. Nem voltam jó közszereplő, nem tudtam jó interjúkat adni, és ha csak egy pillanatra elvesztettem a fókuszt, mindig kicsúszott a számon valami trágárság.

Az esti jövés-menés a lakásban a fürdőszoba és a konyha között csak sokára nyugszik el, én pedig közben leheveredek a földre, a kanapé háta mögé, és elkezdem nyújtani a spárgámat. Ma nagyon kötöttek az izmaim - Pixel odajön hozzám, talán segíteni akar, talán csak ezt is játéknak veszi, mert belekapdos a hajamba, de ezt is nagyon óvatosan teszi. Amikor a karmai közé fog egy tincset, a szájához emeli, és kicsit megrágcsálja, jobbnak látom visszatűrni a fülem mögé.

Eric lép ki a szobájából, és szerencsére kapcsol, mielőtt átesne bennem.  
\- Segítsek lenyújtani? - kérdezi halkan.  
\- Nem kell... - rázom meg a fejem. Pont arra van szükségem, hogy valaki erővel olyan pózokba hajlítson, amilyeneket egyedül nem tudok kitartani. - De ha szeretnél, nyújthatsz velem. 

A felajánlásomra persze azonnal ráharap. Nem mondom, hogy együtt nyújtani valakivel nem számít egyfajta előjátéknak... kivéve, ha én csinálom, mert az egy durva szadomazo parti előjátéka lenne csak. Feltesszük a sarkunkat egy alacsony puffra - Ericnek nem megy a hiperspárga, nekem viszont alapvető, hogy menjen. Amennyire tudok, ráhajlok a térdemre - Eric nyekkenve követi a példámat. 

\- Ez szörnyű... - nyögi elhaló hangon.  
\- Ne beszélj közben, csak lélegezz... - sziszegem a fogaim között. 

Eric egy ponton feladja, és gyémántülésbe helyezkedik mellettem - csak néz rám, majd az egymáshoz szorított talpaira, és megkönnyebbülésemre most sem beszél. A Maine Coon, aki általában pont úgy viselkedik, mintha az emberek mind légneműek és átlátszóak lennének körülötte, most beül Eric lábai közé, és elégedetten hunyorog rám. 

\- Neki mi a neve? - kérdezem, mire Eric mosolyogva, de nagyon óvatosan simogatni kezdi a macska fejét.  
\- Már nagyon sok neve volt... őt menhelyről hoztuk haza, tudod? Ott Szőrmóknak hívták, de a nővérem esküdözött, hogy szerinte ez a macska egy Jessica - aztán kiderült, hogy fiú volt eredetileg, így lett belőle Stan, de az sem tetszett neki. Azt hittük, süket, mert semmire se hallgatott, de rájöttünk, hogy csak magasról tesz mindenre. Úgyhogy őt nem nagyon hívjuk sehogy, csak elfogadjuk, hogy itt van. 

Visszahunyorgok a macskára, és azon tűnődöm, mennyire szívesen cserénék vele. Ő csak itt él, eszik, alszik, nem bánt senkit, és senki se bántja őt - nem is tartozik igazán ide: vendégnél többnek érzi magát, családtagnál kevesebbnek. Ezzel mélységesen tudok azonosulni én is. 

 

* * * 

 

December elseje van és csütörtök, ami azt jelenti, hogy pontosan egy hét múlva kezdődik a grand prix döntő, itt, Seattle-ben. Az én számaim péntek délután kettőtől, és szombat délután fél öttől kezdődnek. A szerda a regisztrációs nap, akkor lesznek a számhúzások is. Felhívtam már a szervezőket, hogy megkérdezzem, minden rendben van-e a nevezésemmel, és eddig mindkét alkalommal pozitív volt a válasz. Ez maradjon is így. 

A formaidőzítésem már egy keményebb dió. Hogy én pontosan jövő pénteken, de főleg szombaton legyek a legjobb kondíciómban, fokozatosan fel kell építeni az edzéseket, fizikailag és mentálisan is. Van ebben rutinom, megy ez edző nélkül is, tudok fegyelmezetten és beosztással dolgozni, és pontosan tudom, hogy meddig feszíthetem a húrt; de az a tény, hogy fizikailag képes vagyok valamire, nem jelenti azt, hogy a valóságban is az fog történni, ami ideális lenne. Lelkileg ugyanis nagyon ramatyul vagyok. 

\- Rohadtul tetszik a kvad loopod... - mondja Eric tágra nyílt szemekkel, miközben hátrafelé koszorúzok az egyetemi pályán. - Olyan érdekes szögben áll a törzsed, amikor belemész... és a pozíciód is a levegőben annyira bizarr...  
\- Ja... - bólintok. - Jakov sokat szekált is miatta.  
\- Miért? - kérdezi, és a pálya körül futó korlátra támaszkodik. - Teljesen szabályosan ugrod, nem? Mindig jó pontokat kapsz rá.  
\- A leérkezésem balesetveszélyes belőle... - magyarázom. - A beesési szög miatt. Volt már, hogy a korcsolyám hegyével fogtam meg... és azt nagyon nem kéne.  
\- Aha... - bólint komolyan. Látom rajta, hogy valami zavarja, és azt is látom rajta, hogy szeretné, ha megkérdezném, mi.  
\- Minden oké? - csúszom közelebb hozzá, és kihasználva a pihenőidőt, kifújom az orromat.  
\- Ma délelőtt voltam bent az igazgatóságon... - süti le a szemét. Én úgy tudtam, vásárolni ugrott el, amíg engem a konditeremben hagyott, de ezek szerint az csak a fedősztori volt. Nem akart talán terhelni azzal, hogy hová megy?  
\- Szar volt? - gyűröm galacsinná a papírzsepit, és dobom be a korláton lógó nejlonzsákba.  
\- Nagyon... - harapja be az ajkát. - Viktor nem volt ott. Mondjuk logikus, hogy nem volt ott... de...  
\- Úgyse mondtál semmit, amiből baja lehet... - próbálom nyugtatni.  
\- De ilyeneket kérdeztek, hogy szoktam-e náluk aludni... hát persze, hogy szoktam! - csattan fel idegesen. - Meg hogy vannak-e személyes holmijaim a házukban. Mondtam, hogy vannak váltócipőim, meg ruháim. Még azt is megemlítettem, hogy van saját bögrém. Olyan hülye vagyok...  
\- Eric, nem vagy hülye! - érintem meg a kézfejét egy pillanatra a kesztyűs kezemmel - de szinte azonnal húzom is vissza. - Ha nem az igazat mondod, ha megpróbálsz hazudni, azt azonnal észreveszik. Gondolom, volt ott valami szakember is?  
\- Igen... - bólint szomorúan.  
\- Az embernek szükségképpen szoros a viszonya az edzőjével... - szorítom meg a korlátot, ahogy eszembe jut Jakov és Lilja. - Én a koreográfusomnál laktam az elmúlt hét év nagy részében. Rohadt közel álltunk egymáshoz. Ebben senki nem találhat semmi kivetnivalót.  
\- Csalódtál benne? - pillant fel Eric. - Mármint... hogy jelentett rólad? 

Sóhajtok egyet, aztán a levegővel együtt kiengedem magamból az összes haragomat és elvárásomat. Lilja nem lehetett más, csak az, aki mindig is volt. Nem vethetem a szemére a milyenségét, ahogy egy macskának sem vethetem a szemére, hogy szőrös, vagy hogy nyávog. Nem hinném, hogy Lilja rossz ember lenne - az azért kiderült volna róla hét év alatt. Már azon sem moralizálok, hogy mennyire szeretett vajon engem. Minden ember szeretete más és más. 

\- Nem... - felelem komoran. - Lilja... csak Lilja. Azt tette, amit tennie kellett. Én is...

Egyszerre csak csörögni kezd Eric telefonja - a Turandotra, miért is kellene meglepődnöm? - és ő gyorsan a füléhez kapja, majd hallgat, hosszú másodpercekig - nem bólint, nem néz rám sem, csak a távolba, mintha kísértetet látna. A végén csak annyival bontja a vonalat, hogy "oké". 

\- Menned kell! - fordul felém riadtan. - Most!  
\- Hová? - hőkölök hátra.  
\- Chicagóba! - feleli Eric magától értetődően. - Siess, és öltözz át! Két és fél óra múlva megy egy repülő, siess! 

Nincs időm lezuhanyozni semi - ahogy kétkedni, faggatózni és bizonytalankodni sincs. Csak áttörlöm magam egy nedves törölközővel, egy percre átfújom a hajam hajszárítóval, a korcsolyámat és az edzőruhámat épp csak begyömöszölöm a sporttáskámba, azután szaladok is ki a folyosóra. Eric már a kocsiban vár, még az ülést is befűtötte nekem, és ahogy a helyére kattintom a biztonsági öv nyelvét, már el is indul a reptér felé. 

\- Tiff mindent átküld majd nekem, én pedig továbbítom a te telefonodra... - magyarázza. - Szombaton lesz a felvétel, de addig még lesz ma délután egy személyes egyeztetés.  
\- A nővéred tényleg elintézte, hogy bekerüljek a műsorba? - fordulok Eric felé riadtan.  
\- Nem ő, hanem a főnöke, de már nagyon sokkal tartozott neki, és csak pár telefon volt, nem került semmibe. A pénzed, útleveled nálad van?  
\- Nálam... - bólintok. Nézem a profilját: olyan most, mint egy riadt, kicsi veréb. Ugyanúgy izgul értem és szurkol nekem, mint én saját magamért - sőt, talán jobban is. 

Nem merem bevallani ezen a ponton, hogy félek. Már magától az utazástól is, az ismeretlen helytől, az idegen várostól, és attól, hogy nem tudom, ki vár ott, mi vár ott rám. Pedig én nem szoktam félni - ennél komolyabb dolgoktól sem riadtam meg soha, de most annyi az ismeretlen tényező, hogy az maga alá temet. Eric szóval tart ugyan az autóút során - megígéri, hogy küld majd linkeket olcsó szállodákhoz, mire megérkezem, és amikor látja, mennyire feszült vagyok, nagyon amerikai módon hozzáteszi, hogy minden rendben lesz. 

Persze, hogy semmi sincs a legnagyobb rendben. A Chicagoba tartó járatra már csak a business osztályon van hely, és az ezernégyszáz dollárba kerül, így, az utolsó pillanatban - további négyszáz dollár a vasárnap hajnalban visszafelé tartó járat, amit Eric erősködésének engedve megveszek most, pedig valójában fogalmam sincs, mikor fogok tudni visszajönni. Aztán eszembe jut, hogy a korcsolyámmal mi legyen - magammal vigyem? De hát hol tudnék gyakorolni, egy nyilvános pályán? Végül inkább Eric kezébe nyomom, és bár Jakov a lelkemre kötötte, hogy a korcsolyámtól soha, semmilyen körülmények között ne váljak meg, most mégsem látok más megoldást: a lelkére kötöm, hogy úgy vigyázzon rá, mint a sajátjára. Azután elköszönni sincs igazán időm, mert már rohannom kell a biztonsági kapuhoz - és miután az ellenőrzésen átverekszem magam, egy stewardess már táblával vár rám, és velem együtt kocog el a kapumig, hogy biztosan ne tévedjek el. Az utolsó utas vagyok, aki felszáll a gépre, mielőtt becsuknák az ajtót. 

Egyszer-egyszer utaztam már business osztályon, és kifejezetten kellemes élményként gondolok vissza ezekre az utakra - de ez most más. Ez most a saját zsebemre megy - illetve nem is az enyémre, hanem Giacomettiére, ami még egy fokkal rosszabb. A hat fotelből csak kettő foglalt az enyémen kívül, mindkettőben öltönyös pasasok ülnek - az egyikük gyanakodva méregeti a leopárdmintás bakancsomat és a kapucnis felsőmet. Megáll mellettem egy stuvi, és nagyon kedvesen megérdeklődi, hogy innék-e valamit. Szerintem a napnál is világosabban látszódhat rajtam, hogy baromira szükségem van egy italra - de felkészülési időszak van, ilyenkor nem lenne szabad innom egy kortyot sem: az alkoholban rengeteg az üres kalória. Talán egy pohár száraz bor vagy száraz pezsgő még beleférne, de úgy érzem, ha most nem csillapítom le valamivel az idegeimet, akkor pánikrohamot fogok kapni. 

\- Vodkát kérek... - felelem végül halkan, de ezt is alig bírom kinyögni.  
\- Ízesítetlen vodkából Finlandiát, Absolutot és Grey Goose-t tudok ajánlani, az ízesített Absolut vodkáink közül pedig a citrom, grépfrút, eper, szeder és áfonya ízűt. Melyiket parancsolja?  
\- Áfonyásat... - nyögöm ki nagy nehezen. A gép közben gurulni kezd a kifutón. 

A vodka azonnal beüt. Persze miért is ne ütne be - alig ettem ma, és egyébként sem bírom a töményet, de a kellemes áfonyaíz és intenzív gyümölcsillat sokkal elviselhetőbbé teszi a pohár tartalmát. Érzem, hogy kezdek megnyugodni, el is álmosodom - kapok pokrócot, szemkötőt, nyakpárnát, és az ülésem szinte teljesen hátradönthető, úgyhogy szinte észre sem veszem, hogyan süllyedek bele az álomba. A képek szaporák és zavarosak, és amikor a leszállás előtt a stuvi keltegetni kezd, szinte megkönnyebbülten ébredek fel, ahogy a kísértetjárásnak végre vége szakad. 

Már kifelé gurítom a bőröndömet, és közben a telefonomat nézem: Eric valóban küldött egy rakás szállás-opciót, és még arra is vette a fáradtságot, hogy írjon mindegyikhez egy rövid összefoglalót a konditerme állapotáról - ha már jégre menni nem tudok, legalább az állóképességemet és a rugalmasságomat meg tudjam őrizni, egy héttel a verseny előtt. Jött egy fél tucat levél másoktól is - Tiffanytól, meg két ismeretlen nőtől is, akik feltehetően a tévének dolgoznak, vagy egyenesen Oprah-nak, de olyan kimerültnek érzem magam, hogy percekbe telik rávennem magam arra is, hogy megnyissam őket - pedig ezek a levelek fontosak. 

Leülök végül az érkezési oldal várójában - odakint már sötétedik is, és megpróbálom nyitva tartani a szemem és éberen az elmém, miközben átfutom a leveleket. Fáraszt, hogy állandóan angolul kell beszélnem, olvasnom, és értelmeznem szövegeket - az átküldött szerződésből konkrétan egy szó nem sok, annyit sem fogok fel. Annyit szűrök csak le, hogy az eredetileg ma estére tervezett megbeszélést áttették holnap reggelre, a felvétel szombaton lesz, és szerda este fog lemenni a műsor felvétele - vagyis addigra nekem már bőven le lesz adva a nevezésem, és biztonságban leszek. 

A reptér kijáratánál beülök egy taxiba, és az Eric által ár-érték arány szerinti sorrendbe rakott szállodák közül az elsőnek mondom be a címét. Igaz, hogy majdnem háromszáz dollár egy éjszaka, de legalább benne van a reggeli az árban, és korlátlan konditerem- meg uszoda-használat. Az úszás jót fog tenni, esetleg szaunázhatnék is - Jakov télen sokszor elvitt bányába, mert esküdözött, hogy a meleg pára jót tesz az ízületeknek. Amikor kisebb voltam, hat lóval se lehetett volna bevonszolni engem egy orosz szaunába, de a Hasetsuban töltött első pár hetem során megváltozott a viszonyom a saját testemmel, és a többi meztelen emberével. Valahogy természetesnek és helyénvalónak tűnt a közös fürdés egy idő után - Yuuri nem is foglalkozott vele, hogy két pucér európaival osztja meg a családi fürdőjüket. Viktorra is úgy nézett, hogy a szeme szinte csak átsiklott a kínos részeken - nem fordult el, nem pironkodott, egyszerűen csak nem érdekelte abban a közegben. A fürdőben mindenki meztelen, és a meztelenség nem azonos a szexszel.

Egy konditeremben mindenki edzőruhában van, mindenki mereszti a fenekét, mutogatja az izmait, és egy nyugati konditerem sosem tud az a hely lenni, ami csak a testmozgásról szól. A konditerem, az bizony egy húspiac. Erre nagyjából fél óra elteltével magam is ismét rádöbbenek, ahogy a szálloda egyik felső emeletén berendezett teremben, az ablakhoz tolt futópadok egyikén kocogok, és a mellettem hasonló tempót tartó pasas kifejezetten érdeklődve méreget. Tudomást sem veszek róla, legalábbis próbálok nem tudomást venni: magam elé nézek, egyenesen a városra, az üvegépületek végtelen sorára... aztán amikor lejár a program, a bordásfalhoz sétálok, és elkezdem magam lenyújtani a talajgyakorlatok előtt. A pasas persze nem adja fel, odajön hozzám, és nagyon udvariasan, de ugyanakkor nagyon is lényegretörően azt kérdezi: 

\- Te táncos vagy?  
\- Műkorcsolyázó... - vágom rá gondolkodás nélkül, aztán azonnal rájövök, hogy ez hiba volt. Mi van, ha a fickó felismert? 

Tényleg, mi van akkor, ha felismert? Semmi. Az ég adta egy világon semmi. Szexelni majdnem mindenki szokott, aki csak egy kicsivel szebb az ördögnél - mi van abban, ha egyesekről kikerül a netre egy házi videó? Az ég adta egy világon semmi. 

\- Wow... - mosolyodik el a pasas. Csak ekkor veszem a fáradtságot, hogy jobban megnézzem magamnak: magas, és szépen ki van gyúrva - jobban, mint Beka, de azért még mindig ízlésesen, és az öltözete is inkább csak sejteti az izmokat, nem pedig közszemlére teszi őket. - Még sosem találkoztam egyetlen műkorcsolyázóval sem. Hivatásos vagy?  
\- Még versenyzek... - felelem. - Nálunk akkortól számít valaki hivatásosnak, amikor abbahagyja a versenyzést.  
\- Világos... - bólint a pasas. - Bocs, még be sem mutatkoztam: Richard vagyok. 

Udvariatlanul sokáig tűnődöm azon, hogy hogyan rázom le könnyebben: ha nem fogok vele kezet, vagy ha bepróbálkozom a döglötthal-kézfogással? Végül utóbbi mellett döntök.  
\- Jurij... - mondom halkan, és szinte máris húzom vissza a kezem.  
\- Orosz vagy? - faggat tovább a pasas. Olyan korai harmincas lehet, és az edzőcuccai minőségéből ítélve valószínűleg nincsenek anyagi gondjai.  
\- Nem látszik? - türelmetlenkedem, de valamiért incselkedésnek veszi, és nevetve válaszol:  
\- Nem tudom, számomra olyan sztenderd kelet-európai arcod van. Volt egy lengyel barátom, eléggé hasonlítasz rá...  
\- Egy orosznak azt mondani, hogy hasonlít egy lengyelre... - ezúttal már én is mosolygok - ...legalább annyira rossz indítás, mint egy exhez hasonlítani valakit, akivel ismerkedni próbálsz.  
\- Elnézést, elnézést! - mentegetőzik a pasas. - Esetleg... meghívhatlak egy fehérjeturmixra, hogy kiengeszteljelek? 

Olyan típus vagyok, aki nagyon gyorsan képes döntéseket meghozni. A korcsolya semmi másról nem szól néha, csak erről: gyorsan mérlegelni, és gyorsan a legjobb döntést meghozni. Most is nagyon gyorsan mérlegelek: valószínűleg könnyedén ágyba kerülhetnék ezzel a pasassal, és mivel nincs rossz teste, és az arcával sincs gond, elképzelhető, hogy jól is esne... nem lenne muszáj rögtön durr-bele mindent csinálni, egy kis szopás vagy kézimunka is roppant relaxáló tud lenni. Lehet, hogy jót tenne az önértékelésemnek, lehetne ez egy első mozzanata a továbblépésnek, vagy lehetne egy könnyed, esti szórakozás, ami egy időre kikapcsolja a gondolataimat, és segít könnyebben elaludni. Ez egy szálloda, szóval a pasas valószínű szállóvendég - nem lenne folytatása sem, csak egyszerű, alkalmi testnedv-csere volna, ami bárkivel megtörténhet, akár velem is. Eddig kapcsolatban éltem, és meg sem fordult a fejemben soha egy egyéjszakás kaland - ha Viktort nem számítom annak. Mikor csináljon az ember hülyeségeket, ha nem akkor, amikor még fiatal és csinos? 

Aztán egyszerre belém nyilall, hogy most pont azért vagyok itt, ebben a büdzsémhez képest méregdrágának számító szállodában, mert már eddig is épp elég hülyeséget csináltam. Min változtatna az, ha most lefeküdnék egy vadidegennel? Csak egy újabb ok lenne, hogy holnap tovább utálhassam magam. 

\- Kösz, de inkább nem... - húzom hátra a fejem. - Három napja ért véget egy kapcsolatom, és még... nagyon a hatása alatt vagyok.  
\- Hát... - tűnődik el a fickó - ...az tényleg elég friss élmény. De ha kicsit el akarod terelni a figyelmed a történtekről...  
\- Demi vagyok... - szakítom félbe, és magam is meglepődöm: szerintem ezt még sohasem mondtam ki hangosan. A pasi értetlen arcot vág, úgyhogy hozzáteszem magyarázatként: - Nem tudom magam elengedni, csak olyasvalakivel, akit régebb óta ismerek, és akiben megbízom.  
\- Tudom, mit jelent a demiszexuális... - vonja össze a pasas a szemöldökét - ...csak sosem hallottam eddig egy férfi szájából sem, hogy annak vallaná magát.  
\- Mert csak a nők lehetnek ilyen érzelgősek? - húzom ki magam ingerülten.  
\- Nem, nem! - szabadkozik a pasas. - Csak a férfiak többsége nem képes ennyire őszintén megnyílni egy vadidegennek, egy néhány mondatos ismeretség után. Szerintem ez nagyon bátor dolog...  
\- Az őszinteség? - csodálkozom el egy pillanatra. - Bátor?  
\- Nem az? - mosolyodik el a pasas, majd elfordul, és még int nekem egyet, mielőtt az öltöző felé indul. - Viszlát, Jurij! További jó edzést! 

Kimegy a fejemből, hogy köszönhetnék is neki - csak leülök a tornaszőnyegre, szétnyitom a terpeszemet, és átfordítom spárgába, miközben könyökkel előre kúszom a földön.  

Amire készülök, ahhoz még több bátorságra lesz szükségem, mint amennyi az Axelhez elég volt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szokás szerint átolvasatlanul és tele hibával. Megpróbálok legalább a 30 ezer szó közelébe jutni péntek estig :)


	30. XXIII.

Mivel a megbeszélés csak délután kettőkor kezdődik, Eric rábeszél, hogy menjek el megnézni a Sears-tornyot, amit elsőre meg sem találok a térképen, mert mint kiderül, Willis-toronynak hívják. A reggeli mellett böngészgetem a telefonomat - próbaképpen bekapcsolom a másikat is, amin a régi ímélcímem és telefonszámom fut, de nagyon hamar visszakozom: vagy 170 nem fogadott hívás értesítője ugrik fel, és egy újabb rakás ímél, változatos címzettektől. Bizarr módon akad köztük egy rakás angolszász név is: online magazinoktól, bulvárlapoktól érkező megkeresések, ügynöknek és menedzsernek jelentkező nyálas fickók és rámenős nők, majd a hab a tortán: az NBC-től is küldött levelet egy munkatárs, és arról érdeklődik, mit szólnék egy személyesebb hangvételű interjúhoz az Ellen DeGeneres showban. Ezen már tényleg csak mosolyogni tudok - amíg rá nem jövök arra, hogy ez az ímélcím semmilyen szinten nem publikus, csak az edzőim meg a barátaim ismerik, és a szövetségtől szoktak még erre küldeni nekem anyagokat néha... hogy derítették ki? Ki adta ki a privát ímélcímem ezeknek az embereknek?

Alig-alig figyelek a csoportvezetésre, pedig egyébként érdekes lenne, ahogy a postázórobotokról meg az ablaktakarító külső szerkezetekről beszél a nő. Azon tűnődöm, vajon mennyire rossz vagy jó az angolom egy ilyen interjúhoz? Ki tudom fejezni magam pontosan? Nem fogják másnap kiforgatni a nem anyanyelvi angolságomból fakadó szavaimat? Aztán ahogy sétálgatok a torony kilátó-emeletén, elkezdek magamban megfogalmazni mondatokat előre. Nagyjából azért sejtem, milyen kérdésekre számíthatok - az rohadtul nem fog senkit érdekelni, hogy mi volt az óvodai jelem, vagy hogy hogyan kell Axelt ugrani. Arról kell vallanom, hogyan csaltam tőrbe Viktort, hogyan kényszerítettem bele egy olyan helyzetbe, amiből nem tudott kimenekülni, és hogyan éltem vissza a bizalmával. Ez végülis menni fog. 

Nem szoktam ennyi ideig egyedül lenni. A napi életem része rengeteg ember - az edzők, a sportorvos, a masszőr, a Zambonis fickó, aki reggelente vidáman odainteget nekem, a többi srác az öltözőben, a lányok a folyosón. Ha történetesen utaznom is kell valahová, oda is kísér valaki, vagy várni fognak rám, amikor megérkezem. Ha történetesen mégis egyedül maradnék néhány órára, akkor Otabekkel csetelek, de ez most értelemszerűen nem játszik. Eric mindig online van, miden kérdésre perceken belül válaszol, de ez azért nem ugyanaz. Rennetenetesen nyomaszt ez az egyedüllét, és hogy kezdenem kéne magammal valamit, de nem edzhetek, mert tegnap futottam és lábaztam, ma csak a kar és a has jöhet szóba, azt pedig délelőtt nem szabad elkezdeni, csak este, hogy utána rögtön fürödhessek és lefekhessek aludni. 

Nehezen találok magamnak éttermet, ahol rendesen megebédelhetnék - amit Eric ajánl, és kifejezetten sportolóknak való menüt szolgálnak fel, elég messze van a Sears-toronytól, és ráadásul nagyon drága is. De minden ételnek ki van számolva a kalóriatartalma, és az étlap alján valami híres testépítő garantálja, hogy az adatok pontosak, úgyhogy rendelek egy "Protein Champion" menüt, amiben leginkább tojás, csirkehús, quinoa, és kevés ez-az található ízesítés gyanánt, például egy körömnyi kocka avokádó, két kisebb kocka cékla, és nagyjából három szem mandula, apró darabokra vágva a saláta tetején. Annyira jól néz ki az összhatás, hogy el sem akarom hinni, hogy ezt én mind megehetem. Küldök egy fotót róla Ericnek, ő pedig küld magáról egy képet, amin Pixel a hasán fekszik elnyúlva, és boldogan hunyorog - mintha csak azt akarná mondani: gyere ide, feküdj mellém, kuckózzunk be, és ne törődjünk semmivel. Remek lenne, mint opció, de már csak fél órám van odaérni a tévé stúdiójába a megbeszélésre, úgyhogy zsebre vágom a telefonomat, a zsebemet becipzározom, és lemegyek a metróba - nem kockáztathatok egy újabb telefonlopást, és Eric próbált ugyan rábeszélni a taxizásra, de nem akarok arra is költeni fölöslegesen. Ha Moszkvában fel mertem szállni a metróra, akkor Chicagóban is fel fogok. 

A metró gyakorlatilag a stúdió előtt áll meg - ahogy meglátom az ABC logót a bejárat fölött, elkezdek izgulni. Fogalmam sincs, mi lesz, mire számítsak, csak bemondom a nevem a recepción, és hogy egy bizonyos Miss Wassermannhoz jöttem, azután feszült várakozás következik. Mondjuk korábban érkeztem öt-hat perccel, ezért nem kellene aggódnom - leülök egy fotelbe, és kényszeresen előveszem újra a telefonomat, hogy lefoglaljam magam. Felnézek a fanfórumomra, mert az ottani lányok általában jobban vannak értesülve, mint én, és kvázi összefoglalják nekem, mi történik a sajtóban - de ott is csak a tátott szájú találgatások mennek. Oroszország néma, és úgy tesz, mintha mi se történt volna. Állítólag több pornóoldalról is leszedték a videót, arra hivatkozva, hogy fiatalkorú szerepel rajta, és már csak néhány arab szerveren elérhető már. Ez azért egy kicsit megnyutat. 

\- Mr. Plisetsky? - áll meg előttem egy nagyon vékony, sötétbarna ceruzaszoknyát és krémszínű blúzt viselő, borzasztóan vörös hajú nő, és mereven a kezét nyújtja felém. - Ally vagyok. Az ügynökével, Miss Sjoberggel már beszéltünk telefonon. Kértem önnek egy vendégkártyát, legyen szíves velem jönni.

Megrázom a kezét, de inkább nem szólok semmit - azzal kapcsolatban sem javítom ki, hogy Eric nővére nem az ügynököm, mert végső soron nem számít, mit gondol. A fémdetektoros kapunál mindent ki kell rámolnom a táskámból, és alaposan átnézik a neszeszeremet is, amiben a vitaminjaimat és a porcerősítőket tartom: szinte úgy kezelnek, mint egy potenciális bűnözőt. A nő nem nagyon szól hozzám, miközben átvezet a folyosón egy lifthez, ami aztán felvisz a tizenhatodik emeletre, ahol újra ellenőriznek, de ezúttal csak a kártyámat és az útlevelemet. 

\- Nagy itt a biztonság... - jegyzem meg pikírten, mire a nő csak egy mosollyal válaszol, de abban a mosolyban több a rosszindulat, mint egy erélyesen kimondott bazdmegben. 

Egy tárgyalóban találkozunk vagy egy tucat másik emberrel - először egy nagydarab, fekete fickó mutatkozik be - gondolom, a főnök - majd mutatja be végig a többieket is, de igazság szerint egyikük nevét sem tudom megjegyezni, és a fekete fickónak is csak a keresztnevét: Wesley. Leülök a kecskeszar alakú asztal mellé, épp szemben a főnökkel, aki nagyon megnyerően mosolyog rám. 

\- Nagyon örülünk, hogy itt van, Mr. Plisetsky... - bólint a pasas, és izgatottan megnyálazza a száját. - Annak külön örülünk, hogy ön keresett meg minket célirányosan.   
\- Oprah... - csúszik ki a számon, majd azonnal kapcsolok, hogy nekem őt talán Miss vagy Mrs. Winfrey-nek kéne hívnom, de már mindegy, ezt nem lehet helyrehozni - ...nem lesz itt?   
\- Meg fogja kapni a megbeszélés anyagát, és biztosíthatom, felkészülten fog jönni az interjúra... - mondja tenyérbe mászóan a pasas.   
\- Ezeken az előkészítő megbeszéléseken általában nem szokott jelen lenni... - teszi hozzá a vörös nő, miközben mellettem ülve papírokat rakosgat, és egy diktafont indít el, majd tesz az asztal közepére.   
\- Mint talán tudja, Mr. Plisetsky... - néz a szemembe a fickó - ...a műsort általában legalább hat héttel az adásba kerülés előtt fel szoktuk venni. Ez most egy kivételes helyzet, mert az önnel készült interjúnak most van aktualitása, és mindannyian azt szeretnénk, ha jövő hét szerda este adásba kerülne. Van ez ellen kifogása?

Nyelek egy nagyot. Lehet, ezért sem boldogok annyira a teremben ülők - valószínű holnap majd a szabad hétvégéjükön is jöhetnek be SOS dolgozni. 

\- Nincs... - felelem halkan. - Én is... azt szeretném, ha minél előbb adásba kerülne.   
\- Szerda este a legkorábbi időpont... - mondja komolyan a fekete pasas. - Vasárnap este kezdjük majd el promótálni a csatornáinkon. Gyors és agresszív kampány lesz, és mivel eddig nem nyilatkozott sehol, ezért elég magas nézettségre számítunk.   
\- Talán vegyük először a papírmunkát? - kérdezi a vörös nő, mire a pasas mosolyogva, de irritáltan biccent felé, a nő pedig adogatni kezdi elém a papírkupacokat. - Biztosíthatom, hogy ezek ugyanazok a dokumentumok, amiket Miss Sjobergnek is átküldtem. Először is egy nyilatkozat arról, hogy a műsorban mint magánszemély vesz részt, és az ezzel kapcsolatos későbbi jogviták során magánszemélyként teljes felelősséggel vállalja a következményeket.

Ránézek a papírra, és semmi mást nem látok, csak egy rakás betűhányást. Ha az angol lenne az anyanyelvem, akkor sem érteném ezt a jogi katyvaszt, de azért próbálom legalább az egyes pontok főcímeit elolvasni. 

\- Erre azért van szükség... - nyújt felém joviálisan egy tollat a fekete fickó - ...mert nem sikerült tisztázni, hogy mit tartalmaz az orosz menedzseri szerződése. Ez egy rutinmegállapodás az ilyen esetekre.   
\- Rendben... - bólintok.   
\- Így természetesen nem tudunk fizetni önnek az interjúért sem.   
\- Nem probléma... - rázom meg a fejem.   
\- Öt aláírást szeretnék kérni... egyet ide... 

 A vörös nő sorra húzogatja ki a stóc tetejéről a papírokat. Mindenből öt példány kell, egy az enyém. Aláírok titoktartási szerződést, kizárólagossági nyilatkozatot, közben odaül mellém egy céges jogász is, és elmagyarázza, hogy a műsorban elhangzó mondatokat vagy kifejezéseket nem ismételhetem meg más interjúkban, és így tovább. Egy ponton a fekete pasas öt perc szünetet rendel el, mindenki kimegy az előtérbe, és a kávégép előtt kötetlen csevegésbe kezd. 

\- Látom, nehezére esik követni... - nyújt felém mosolyogva egy papírpoharat tele kávéval egy ötven körüli, latin származású nő. - Megértem, nekem sem az angol az anyanyelvem. De nem kell aggódnia, itt mindenki profi, és mindenki ugyanazt szeretné, amit ön.   
\- Tényleg? - vonom fel szkeptikusan a szemöldököm.   
\- Tényleg! - nevet a nő.   
\- Megnyerni a korcsolya grand prix döntőt egy kvad Axellel? - eresztek meg egy mosolyt, mire a jókedélyű asszony megszorítja a karomat, majd elsétál. 

A kávétól kicsit felélénkülök, és újra fogni kezd az agyam. A jogi előzmények után egy jóval követhetőbb rész következik, amit a fekete pasas csak "prezentáció" néven hív. Legalább öt percig vérre menő vita megy a sztájliszt és a fodrász között, hogy a hajam a szemembe lógjon-e, vagy valamivel hátrafogják, esetleg legyek laza lófarokban, és ha igen, akkor a fejem tetején legyen összegumizva a hajam, a tarkómon, vagy a kettő között. Saját ruhában legyek, vagy ők öltöztessenek fel? El kell sorolnom, hogy miket hoztam magammal - szerencsére ez elég pontosan sikerül, de a sztájliszt még nálam is profibb: amikor megemlítem, hogy van egy Chanel pulóverem, amin pávakék és arany hímzéses a C betű, látom a bólintásaiból, hogy egészen pontosan tudja, melyik pulóverről van szó. A végén abban maradunk, hogy reggel úgyis ki kell jelentkeznem a szállodából, és elhozom a felvételre a bőröndömet, hátha akad benne valami, ami passzol a fotelhez és a háttérpapír színéhez. Az ötvenes latin nő a sminkes: azonnal keni-vágja, hogy átlátszó púdert kellene használni, és alatta egy kis pigmenttel kiemelni a szeplőimet. Kicsit már kezdem unni ezt az egészet - nem ismeretlen persze számomra, hogy egy egész stáb velem foglalkozik, de hogy csak a külsőm érdekli őket, az némiképp idegesít. 

Az interjúkérdések csak az utolsó fél órában kerülnek elő - de sokkot kapok, amikor látom, hogy közel száznyolcvan van belőlük.

\- Ebből kellene felkészülnöm? Holnapra? - tágul ki a pupillám, miközben a fekete pasas felé lövellek gyilkosnak szánt pillantásokat.  
\- Nem, dehogy! - nevet fel udvariasan. - Ez a lista inkább tájékoztató jellegű. Mi gyűjtöttük össze a demo interjúja kapcsán, de természetesen Oprah ettől eltérhet, vagy máshogy fogalmazhatja meg őket... ezek csak javaslatok.  
\- Demo interjú? - szívom vissza a levegőt.  
\- Amit Miss Sjoberg küldött át nekünk... - magyarázza a vörös hajú nő. - És természetesen azt a felvételt is bizalmasan kezeljük, ez benne is van a titoktartási megállapodásunkban. 

És ekkor eszembe jut az este Eric konyhájában, amikor Tiffany kirakta a telefonját az asztalra, és alaposan végigkérdezett az egész incidensről. Szóval ezért beszéltek fél órát a hajamról meg a ruhámról, ahelyett hogy arról kérdeztek volna, hogy mi is történt valójában? Mert már mindent tudnak egyébként is? 

Nem merek rákérdezni. Félek, hogy hülyének, vagy naivnak tartanának, de azt hiszem, látszik az arcomon, mire gondolok, mert a vörös nő úgy mér végig, persze udvariasan mosolyogva, mintha legszívesebben megkérdezné: "na mi van, Pliszeckij, nem ízlik a saját főztöd?" 

Persze, valahol logikus, hogy kellett nekik információ, bizonyíték, vagy bármi használható anyag arról, hogy valóban hajlandó vagyok egy mélyinterjúra, és nem akarom átvern őket - de az a beszélgetés a konyhában, az hármunk között zajlott, és nem a nagyközönségnek szántam! Nyilván, ha tudom, hogy interjút csinálnak velem, akkor nem mondok el rengeteg dolgot, amit nem szeretnék a tévében visszahallani. 

\- Olvassa át őket... - szakítja félbe a gondolatmenetemet a fekete fickó. - De ne írjon meg előre válaszokat, és ne fogalmazza meg magában, hogy mit akar majd mondani, merre akar terelni. Ez Oprah feladata. Ő lehet, hogy egészen máshonnan fog indulni, mint mi.  
\- Nagyjából ismerjük a gondolkodásmódját... - jegyzi meg egy másik pasas, azt hiszem, a rendező, az asztal közepén. - De teljes egészében rajta áll, hogy hogyan akarja megközelíteni a témát.   
\- Nem tudom, hogy mennyire ismeri a műsort... - veszi át újra a szót a főnök. - Ez egy nagyon különleges sorozat, nagyon intim portrékat készítünk. A stúdióban nincs bent közönség, minimális asszisztencia van csak jelen, és két részletben fogjuk felvenni az adást, kétszer egybefüggő tíz percben, vágások nélkül. Ebben a műsorban nem lehet hibázni, nem lehet semmit újra venni.  
\- Pont ezért fontos, hogy ne betanult válaszokat mondjon, és mindig őszintén válaszoljon a kérdésekre... - szúrja közbe a rendező. - Az azonnal látszódni fog ilyen tempó mellett, ha hazudik vagy csúsztat. Arra pedig a nézők sem kíváncsiak, és a mondanivalója is hiteltelenné válik.   
\- Ha jól értettem... - érinti össze mind az öt ujjbegyét a fekete férfi - ...önnek az elsődleges szándéka az, hogy tisztára mossa Viktor Nikiforovot a sajtó előtt.  
\- Ez a legfőbb szándékom... - bólitok. - Sőt, talán az egyetlen.  
\- Akkor, ha javasolhatok egy ilyet... - nyalja meg ismét idegesen az alsó ajkát - ...akkor be kellene hoznia a laptopját, és le kellene játszanunk a videó elejét. Amin látszik, hogy ön állítja be a kamerát. Látszik, ugye? Mi ezt nem láttuk, a demóban csak utalt rá.   
\- Látszik, igen... - bólintok.   
\- Esetleg bejátszhatnánk azt is, amikor maga a szex elkezdődik... - javasolja a vörös hajú nő. - Hogy látszódjon... már ha látszódik, hogy Nikiforov tiltakozott a közösülés ellen. Esetleg bejátszhatnánk azt a párbeszédet, amikor Mr. Plisetsky megzsarolta őt... 

Már épp felnyögnék, hogy  _ne,_  amikor a jogász közbevág:

\- Ilyet nem tehetünk. A gyerekvédelmi törvényekkel menne szembe... nagyon megégethetnénk magunkat.   
\- Mennyire? - kérdezi a főnök, és a szemében, esküszöm, dollárjelek kezdenek villogni.   
\- Háromszázmilliós büntetés, minimum... - vágja rá gyorsan a jogász, mire a fekete pasas visszafordul a vörös nő felé:  
\- Túl rizikós, Nikiforovot ne mutassuk meg.   
\- Egy pillanatra se? Ahogy bejön a szobába?   
\- Philip? - kérdezi türelmetlenül, a pasas felé se fordulva, mire a jogász két ujja közé csippenti az orrnyergét, és nagy nehezen kiböki:   
\- Mondjuk, két másodpercre látszódhat, ahogy bejön... de ehhez látni kellene az egész videót.   
\- Nem akarom... - morranok halkan, és először felém sem fordulnak, úgyhogy meg kell emelnem a hangomat - ...nem akarom, hogy Viktor látszódjon a videóban. Nem akarom, hogy látszódjon, nem akarom, hogy beszéljen, és nem akarom, hogy másolat készüljön a videóról, és tizenöt ember megnézze még... ezt nem. Erre nem vagyok hajlandó.   
\- De addig megmutatná, hogy bekészíti a kamerát? - néz rám reménykedve a fekete férfi. - Azt gondolom, hogy ezzel sokat segítene neki. Hiszen a legtöbb emberben az a kép él, hogy a videó közös megegyezés alapján készült, és a videó bizonyítaná a leginkább a vétlenségét...   
\- Addig igen... - bólintok. - De nem tovább. És nem akarom, hogy önök, vagy bárki belenézzenek.   
\- Rendben van... - helyesel a pasas, kivillantva az összes hófehér fogát. - Holnap reggel kilenckor tartanánk egy utolsó egyeztetést, azután felvennénk az adást. 

Lelkes kézrázások következnek, megannyi őszintétlen mosoly, és ahogy a vörös csaj lekísér a portára, már abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy helyesen cselekszem, és nem okozok több galibát még annál is, mint amennyit eddig okoztam. Jakov mindig azt szokta mondani: nem zörög a haraszt, ha nem fúj a szél - lehet, ez az egész botrány elülne nagyon hamar, ha csak szépen meghúznám magam, épp úgy, ahogy javasolta. Lehet, elég lett volna elvinni a felvételt az egyetem rektorához, aki Viktor edzői státuszát felfüggesztette, vagy kivághattam volna a videó első néhány percét, és elküldhettem volna azt minden ISU fejesnek... esetleg felrakhattam volna az Instámra. Ahogy ezen morfondírozom a metrón, a hotel felé menet, még a gyanakvásomról is elfeledkezem: előveszem a telefonomat, és ráírok Ericre: 

_szerinted hülyeséget csinálok?_

 

És épp amikor elöntene a kétség, hogy egy tizenhét éves fiútól kérek tanácsot, látom, hogy gépel valamit, és tűkön ülve figyelem, hogy megjelenjen az üzenete: 

_én is ugyanezt tenném a helyedben, szóval szerintem nem  
_ _mi a gond?  
_ _nagyon gáz volt?_

Eric jelenleg az egyetlen barátom, ezért hiába súgja azt minden apró ösztönöm, hogy hallgassak, én ugyanúgy elmesélek neki mindent, ahogy Otabeknek is elmesélném. Egyszerűen szükségem van rá, hogy kibeszéljem magamból ezt a meetinget, mert minél távolabb kerülök a tévé épületétől, térben és időben egyaránt, annál mocskosabbnak érzem magam. Mintha... nem is tudom... mintha megerőszakoltak... vagy legalábbis szexuálisan zaklattak volna. Mint egyszer, régen, egy versenyen, amikor megfogdosták a fenekem, megsimogatták a hátam, és közben undorító hangon a fülembe duruzsoltak, hogy milyen szépen korcsolyázom, és micsoda ígéretes karrier áll előttem. Nem lehettem annyira kis kölyök, mert tudtam, hogyan kell megvédenem magam, és tudtam, hová kell könyökölni, milyen gyorsan kell elszaladni, és hová kell elbújni, de attól még rosszul érintett a dolog. Nem az, hogy megtörtént - hanem hogy a zaklatómban nem volt annyi gátlásosság, hogy visszatartsa. Gátlástalan volt, igen. Épp, mint ezek a tévés hiénák.

_Tudod, úgy éreztem, hogy a felszín alatt ezek az emberek mind mélységesen megvetnek engem_  - írom Ericnek.   
 _hogy csak mosolyognak rám, mert érdekükben áll jó fejnek lenni  
_ _de valójában nem nekem akarnak segíteni, vagy Viktornak  
_ _még nagyobb botrányt akarnak, még nagyobb lejáratást_

Eric nagyon sokáig pötyög, már le is kell szállnom a metróról, és a mozgólépcsőn felfelé olvasom el, mit írt: 

_Tudom, ezek mind ilyenek, a tévé teszi - Tiff is ilyen volt, amikor még gyakornokként dolgozott, de aztán idejében észbe kapott, meg apa és anya nagyon keményen kiosztották. De hidd el, nem számít, hogy ők mit gondolnak. Oprah, ő nem ilyen, abszolút nem, ő nagyon korrekt és jószívű, mindig az emberek oldalán áll. Ne add fel!_

_Most már nem adhatom fel_  - írom vissza -  _mert mindenen ott van már az aláírásom :D_

Természetesen nem csak ezért nem fogom feladni... hanem azért is, mert rendkívül makacs vagyok. És ha valamit elhatározok, akkor azt keresztül is viszem, bármi áron. 

 

* * * 

 

A reggeli mellől elcsenek egy egész banánt, mert nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy mikor jutok legközelebb ennivalóhoz. Úgy markolom a bőröndöm fogantyúját, mintha az életem múlna rajta, miközben metróra szállok - pedig szombat délelőtt eléggé üres a város. Még van egy kis izomláz a derekamban és az oldalamban a tegnap esti edzéstől, de az legalább jót tett: kitisztította a fejemet, és könnyebben aludtam utána. Hiányozni fog az a nagy ágy, a kilátás az ablakból... persze, versenyzőként laktam már jobbnál jobb helyeken, és az olimpiai falu Koreában is, Kínában is szuper volt, de ez most más. Ha visszamegyek Seattle-be, írnom kell majd Chrisnek, hogy utaljon nekem még egy kis pénzt, mert kezdek kifogyni belőle. De egyelőre még van annyim, hogy a hazaútra elég legyen.

Az épület portáján megint négy-öt percet várakoztatnak, mire a vörös csaj értem jön - ma is barna meg bézs holmikat visel, de a meleg színek ellenére a mosolya épp annyira fagyos, mint tegnap. A táska átvizsgálását nem úszom meg most sem, sőt: a bőröndömet teljesen átkutatják, a fekete biztonsági őr konkrétan az izzadt edzőgatyáim között matat, mire elhiszi, nem vagyok terrorista. Ezúttal nem a toronyba vezető liftekhez tartunk, hanem mindenféle kerülő-folyosókon át egy olyan helyiségbe lépünk be, ahonnan már egy üvegablakon át látszik a felvétel helyszíne is. Napsárga fotelek egymás felé fordítva, megnyugtató kék háttér: az embernek szinte ingere támad beülni és kipróbálni, valóban olyan kényelmesek-e, mint amilyennek látszanak.

Csakhogy előtte még bemutatnak Oprah-nak, aki egy külön teremben beszélget a tegnapi stábbal. Felnéz rám az asztal mellől - legalább hetven éves lehet, ha nem is látszik annyinak, de Lilja mellett megtanultam, hogy a látszat sokszor csalóka. Kíváncsian, de kissé távolságtartóan fog velem kezet - a tekintetéből látom, hogy megpróbál felmérni, bekategorizálni engem, azután ezt is elengedi. 

\- Nagyon örülök, Mr. Plisetsky... - bólint egy aprót.  
\- Én is örülök, asszonyom... - biccentek. A "madame" szót használom, amit egy ilyen korú tánctanárral szemben is használnék - nem nyálas akarok lenni, egyszerűen nem jut más az eszembe.   
\- Hívjon nyugodtan Oprah-nak. Mindenki így hív... - mosolyodik el halványan.  
\- Akkor kérem, ön hívjon Jurijnak... - mosolygok rá vissza. 

Ebben maradunk végül. A megbeszélés aztán meglepően rövid ideig tart a tegnapihoz képest - Oprah csak röviden vázolja, hogy először az Axelről fog kérdezni, utána a gyerekkoromról, szépen haladunk előre az időben, és az interjú második felében lesz majd szó a videóról. Ezzel a tematikával abszolút egyetértek, bár megjegyzem, nem tudom, mi érdekeset mondhatnék a gyerekkoromról, de Oprah erre már nem is reagál. Átolvassa a kérdések listáját, amit én is megkaptam, de úgy veszem észre, nincs elájulva tőlük. 

\- Van esetleg valami kérdése? - fordul felém nagy, sötétbarna szemeivel. - Vagy van még valami, amiről tudnom kellene?   
\- Egy dolgot szeretnék kérni... - nyelek egy nagyot, Oprah pedig hátradől a székében, mintha valami rossz hírre próbálna felkészülni. - Bármit kérdezhet tőlem... és bármilyen kérdésre őszintén válaszolok... csak Otabek Altinról ne kérdezzen, kérem.  
Oprah csöndben ül, és az arcomat figyeli. Elpirulok a tekintetétől.   
\- Rendben van... - jelenti ki komoly hangon. - Nem fogom szóba hozni. 

Egy technikus srác kéri, hogy hadd nézze meg a régi laptopomat, hogy majd ki tudja tükrözni a monitort, ha oda érkezik a beszélgetés. A fodrász közben a hajamban turkál - a kérésének megfelelően nem szárítottam ki a hajam körkefével, úgyhogy a vége kicsit kusza és hullámokba tapad, a teteje meg túl lapos az ízlésemnek, de azt mondja, ezzel már lehet kezdeni valamit. Végül a saját ruháimat veszem fel, egy térdénél tépett fekete farmert, és bő, fekete, márkajelzés nélküli, teljesen egyszínű cipzáras, kapucnis kardigánt, alá pedig egy fehér pólót, rajta egy hímzett tigrisfejjel - amit Párizsban találtam eg vintage turkálóban, és a sztájlisztnak nagyon tetszik. A hajam tetejét kicsit feltupírozzák, a nagy részét hátrafogják egy kis gumival, egy-egy tincset pedig meghagynak az arcom körül és a fülem mögé tűrve. A kedves latin sminkes hölgy világosbarna tussal rápöttyöz a szeplőimre, majd utána finoman lealapoz és mattító púderrel is átsimítja az arcom - a kezével sose ér hozzám, csak az ecsetje végével, de így is érzem a testéből áradó hőt, és ez most kivételesen egyáltalán nem kellemetlen. Utolsó pillanatban a fekete bakancsomat leszavazzák, és egy magas szárú, részben leopárdmintás kölcsön-tornacipőt adnak rám, ami egy számmal nagyobb a lábamnál, de összességében elég mutatós. A sztájliszt és a fodrász előbbi zsenialitásáról tárgyalnak, amiért a fehér, állatmintás pólóhoz találta ezt a fehér gumiszegélyes talpú, szintén állatmintás csukát, és ezen már csaknem nevethetnékem támad. Kapok kávét, fánkot is - ezt viszont nem fogadom el, úgyhogy csak a magammal hozott banánt eszem meg a kávé mellé, majd a sminkes ad egy egyszer használatos fogkefe - mini fogkrém szettet, és megmutatja, hol vannak a mosdók. Vagy egy litert pisilek az izgalomtól, aztán kezet, szájat és fogat mosok: ekkor már nagyon izgulok, de közben érzem, hogy most már minden sinen van. És Oprah jelenléte tényleg annyira pozitív és megnyugtató, hogy egy órára egészen elhiszem: minden rendbe fog jönni.

A nő igazán boszorkányos. Az asztal közepén egy homokóra kezd leperegni, amikor elkezdi az interjút, és így hirtelen értelmet nyer a show alcíme, a  _"Sands of time"_. Én ebből a sorozatából még egyetlen részt sem láttam, és csak annyit tudok róla, hogy tavaly kezdte újra nagyon sok év kihagyás után a sztárinterjúkat - a régi műsoraiból láttam felvételeket, de azok valahogy mások voltak. Az őrülten ugráló Tom Cruise, meg az anyja bántalmazásai miatt könnyező Tonya Harding képe jelenik meg előttem, de már ahogy besétálok a szettbe, érzem, hogy ez most más lesz. 

Úgy tud kérdezni a gyerekkoromról, hogy csak azt hiszem, hogy a gyerekkoromról beszélek - de valójában a legféltettebb titkaimba avatom be. Azt hiszem, hogy könnyedén ki tudom mondani neki, hogy az anyám egy drogos volt - de arra senki se készített fel, amikor visszakérdez, ezért vett-e magához a nagyapám. Valahogy, amíg ezt a kérdést nem tette fel nekem senki, én sohasem gondoltam bele, hogy mi volt a kiváltó ok, de egyszerre csak beugrik, a napnál is világosabban, hogy négy éves vagyok, felébredek reggel, kimegyek a konyhából - mert a rácsos ágyam ott állt, egyrészt azért, mert az volt a legmelegebb helyiség, másrészt azért, mert így anyámat nem zavartam a lakás egyetlen szobájában, ha ott voltak nála a barátai, vagy az aktuális tróger pasija, aki egy idő után inkább már a stricije volt, nem is a pasija. Szóval, kimegyek a konyhából, be a szobába, és anyám az ágyon fekszik, én éhes vagyok, szólongatom, hogy keljen fel, de nem akar felkelni, és én már nagyon-nagyon éhes vagyok, ezért valami olyat csinálok, amit tudom, hogy nem lenne szabad: átmegyek a szomszédba, és ott elsírom magam, hogy az anyukám nem ébred fel. Kiérnek a mentők, anyámnak persze semmi baja, csak annyira kiütötte magát, hogy nem bír felébredni, de a szobában vagy még négyen vannak rajta kívül, akik szintén nem térnek magukhoz. Egyébként lehet, hogy valaki meg is halt ott a lakásban aznap éjjel, csak nekem nem mondták meg - talán valami szennyezett anyag lehetett, de ez már csak az én tippem. És rémlik valami arról is, hogy éjszaka még pelenkában aludtam, mert anyám nem akart foglalkozni ezzel, és az éjszakai szobatisztasággal akadtak problémáim, a mentők pedig szörnyülködtek azon, hogy a használt pelenkáim ott büdösödtek a konyhai szemetesben, meg egy idő után már mellette is. A nagyapánál sosem pisiltem már be éjjel. Csak egyszer-egyszer, amikor nagyon rosszat álmodtam. 

A papa azt szokta mondani, ha valaki kinyit egy csapot, ami egész télen el volt zárva, abból sokáig fog ömleni még a víz. Ahogy a pergő homokszemeket nézem kettőnk között az asztalon, eszembe jutnak az első korcsolyázóéveim, még Moszkvában - a csalódások, a kongó ürességérzet. Tisztán emlékszem arra, amikor egy szál trikóban és alsónadrágban méregettek, tapogatták a csuklóm, a bokám, a nyakam, és a napnál világosabban látom magam előtt Tatjána Taraszova arcát, ahogy a szájából áradó cigarettával keveredő avas kávészag megérint, és a szavai végigvágnak rajtam: "túl magas lesz, kár vele vesződni". Megcsipkedte a kis pocakomat, és a derekamon meggyűlt gyerekhájat, majd felállította a diganózist: magas leszek és hízékony, küzdenem kell majd a súlyomért, és nem ilyen fiút keresnek most. És kezdek egyre jobban elkeseredni.

Az interjú második része előtt már szerintem mindenki látja rajtam, hogy valami baj van velem, vagy valami baj lesz - Oprah megfogja és megszorítja a kezem, bíztat, hogy nagyon jól csinálom, és hogy sose szégyelljem az érzéseimet. Kicsit könnyezem, és ma már nem először - a sminkes hölgynek igazítania kell rajtam, mert eldörgöltem a szempillaspirált, amit rám kent a felvétel előtt. 

A második résztől féltem jobban, de mégis az megy könnyebben. Nem tudok rosszat mondani Viktorról és Yuuriról - és meg sem kell erőltetnem magam, hogy őszinte csodálattal beszéljek róluk, a kapcsolatukról, és amilyen szeretettel velem bántak az évek során. Amikor elindítom a videó elejét, és látom a súgógép melletti képernyő sarkában a kitükrözött, lekicsinyített változatot, már szinte érzelemmentesen tudom nézni - mintha egy dokumentumfilm lenne. Sőt, még narrálom is: féltem, hogy Viktor észreveszi, ezért összehúztam előtte a függönyt, és úgy ültem le bekrémezni a lábaimat, hogy ő majd jól látszódjon, ha kijön a fürdőszobából. 

Amikor Oprah felteszi az egymillió dolláros kérdést, hogy miért nem töröltem le a videót - nem tudok mit mondani. De amikor felajánlja, hogy töröljem le most, egyszer és mindenkorra, úgy érzem, akármennyire is ragaszkodom ehhez a videóhoz, ha most nem szabadulok meg tőle, és az utolsó fizikai másolatától, akkor soha. Nyilván, orosz hackerek gépein ott lesz száz év múlva is, ki tudja, hány példányban... de most valahogy a nyilvánosság bátorságot ad, és a kitükrözött monitoron jól látszik, ahogy megnyomom a törlést, majd a "biztosan törölni akarja a fájlt" kérdésre ráklikkelek az okéra. És kész, vége. A fejemben talán még ott van az a videó, talán nem annyira színesen és élethűen, de a létező valóságomból ki tudtam hajítani, és ettől egyszerre megkönnyebbülök. Annyira, hogy amikor másodszorra is leperegni készül a homok, és Oprah a kezemet megszorítva megköszöni nekem, hogy eljöttem, és sok sikert kíván, már képes vagyok újra mosolyogni. 

A kamerák leállnak, és szinte mindenki azonnal pakolni kezd, mintha tíz perc múlva kellene elérnie egy vonatot. A hátteret eltolják, a fotelokat felkapják a rakodók, és én csak tanácstalanul téblábolok Oprah mellett, aki a rendezővel egyeztet még pár technikai részletet. Amikor egy kicsit felém fordul, hogy búcsúzóul még egyszer kezet fogjon velem, és megköszönje, hogy eljöttem, óvatosan megkérdezem tőle azt, ami az egész interjú alatt foglalkoztatott: 

\- Mi a véleménye?   
\- Nagyon jó interjú volt... - bólogat Oprah elégedetten, és ekkor veszem csak észre, hogy felvett egy fekete keretes szemüveget, amiben a szemei még hatalmasabbnak látszanak. - Nagyon jól rögtönzött, és azt gondolom, hogy a nézőknek ez egy nagyon tartalmas élmény lesz. Idén eddig maga volt a legjobb interjúalanyom. Van tehetsége a televíziózáshoz.   
\- Úgy értettem... - sütöm le a szemem - ...arra gondoltam, hogy... erről az egészről, mi a véleménye? 

Oprah másodpercekig csak bámul rám, mintha azon tanakodna, hogy mit is mondhatna, ami nem bántó - aztán valami elpattan benne, és már szerintem egyáltalán nem érdekli, hogy bántó-e vagy sem, és csakazértis kimondja:   
\- Az őszinte véleményemet szeretné hallani, Mr. Plisetsky? Nos, ha tudni akarja, akkor én ez alapján az interjú alapján nem tudom felmenteni magát. Egyrészt sajnálom, amiért ilyen nehéz élete volt, és most sem egyszerű - sajnálom, amiért nem volt gyerekkora, és ezért sose nőtt fel teljesen. De azt gondolom - és nagyon remélem, hogy az átlag nézőnek ez nem fog feltűnni - nagyon zavart az, ahogy kettős játékot űz. Egyfelől sajnáltatja magát, és azzal védekezik, hogy csak egy ostoba, kamaszos csínyt követett el - másfelől meg azt hajtogatja, hogy ön már tizenhat évesen felnőtt volt, és pontosan tudta, mit csinál. Akármelyik változat is igaz, egy dolog biztos: ön tönkretette Katsuki-Nikiforovék életét, és az imázsukat. Ők voltak Amerika nagybetűs meleg szerelmespárja, egy őszinte, tiszta love storyval és politikai üldözéssel a hátuk mögött. Miattuk még azok is büszkébb amerikainak érezhették magukat, akik nem kedvelték őket, mert ez az ország még az "ilyeneket" is befogadja, akiket Oroszországban börtönbe csuknának, Japánban pedig kiröhögnék őket. Mivel megkérdezte a véleményemet, elmondom: úgy érzem, hogy a viselkedésével évekre visszavetette az LMBTQ mozgalmat, mert most hála önnek, azok a homofóbok, akik eddig a homoszexualitást fejben összemosták a pedofíliával, ujjal mutogathatnak Viktor Nikiforovra, és habzó szájjal cikkezhetnek arról a blogjaikban, hogy mennyire lehetnek biztonságban mások gyerekei egy ilyen szexuális bűnözőtől. Mivel megkérdezte, elmondom önnek, csak azért voltam hajlandó elvállalni ezt az interjút, mert úgy éreztem, hogy talán tudok egy kicsit javítani a kialakult helyzeten - jól ismerem Yuurit, és felszínesen Viktort is, és csodálatos embereknek tartom őket, akik nem érdemlik meg, amit - még ha szándékolatlanul is - de kettejükkel művelt. Mivel a véleményem kérdezte, ezért úgy gondolom, ha elfogadja ezt egy magamfajta, sokat megélt nő szájából, akkor kimondom: ön sérült, és ezért őszintén sajnálom önt, de közben végtelenül önzőnek és önimádónak tűnik, akit csak két dolog motivál: a céljai és az indulatai. De az is lehet, hogy csak az indulatai. Ennyit tudok válaszolni önnek. Viszont látásra, Mr. Plisetsky. 

Csak állok, szinte szoborrá dermedve, miközben mellettem kábeleket göngyölnek, csíptetős táblák cserélnek gazdát, és valaki megveregeti a vállam, hogy húzzam le a kölcsöncipőt, mert vissza kell vinni a leltárba. 

 A maradék világ szinte pixelenként kezd szétesni a látómezőmben. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majd valamikor ki lesz javítva. Nem állok meg 50.000 szóig :)


	31. XXIV.

\- Jól vagy, Jurij? 

Eric már legalább harmadszor kérdezi meg, hogy jól vagyok-e, pedig szerintem öt perc sem telt el azóta, hogy a váróteremben találkoztunk. Most a kocsiban ülünk, a város még a reggeli ködben dereng, én a kialvatlanságtól fázom - lehajtom a kesztyűtartó tükrét, és belenézek a saját szemembe: kékeslila karikák a szemem alatt, szintén a kialvatlanságtól. Nem tehetek róla, vékony a bőröm, nagyon átlátszanak az apró erek is rajta, ezért kívülről valószínű ijesztőbbnek tűnhetek, mint amennyire az aggodalom indokolt.

\- Semmi bajom... - felelem. - Csak az éjszakázás.  
\- Nem aludtál? - kérdezi Eric meglepetten. - Egyáltalán?  
\- Nem voltam hajlandó még egy éjszakára a szállást kifizetni a hotelben úgy, hogy kábé hajnali három körül el kellett volna indulnom reptérre, plusz taxiköltség, mert éjszaka nem mertem volna tömegközlekedni... - darálom sima hangon, és már azt is unom, hogy ezt el kell magyaráznom Ericnek.  
\- És akkor este kimentél a reptérre és ott voltál egész éjszaka? - fordul felém csodálkozva. - Mit csináltál?  
\- Sétálgattam, amíg be nem zártak a boltok... - felelem egy vállrándítással. - Utána beültem egy masszázsfotelbe szunyókálni, de a takarítók felkeltettek.  
\- Miért nem mentél be az elsőbbségi lounge-ba? - faggat tovább. - Ha nincs is business osztályú jegyed, húsz-harminc dollárért van belépő oda, korlátlan étel-ital fogyasztással, meg pihenőfotelekkel.  
\- Ez eszembe se jutott... - dörzsölöm meg a homlokomat.  
\- Nem lesz gond? Három nappal a verseny előtt? - méreget Eric aggódva.  
\- Semmi gond... - rázom meg a fejem. - A jetlaget is megtanultam kezelni. Ma csak lazát edzek, jól kialszom magam, holnapra kutya bajom.

Ez persze így nem igaz. Egy élvonalbeli sportoló sem engedheti meg magának, hogy reptéri székeken próbáljon szundikálni, a feje alá gyűrt hátizsákjával. Azt sem engedheti meg magának, hogy ne egyen három-négy óránként valami fehérjedúsat, és azt pláne nem, hogy ezt az étkezést egy Starbucksos gyümölcssalátával meg lazacos szendviccsel váltsa ki. A tejeskávé végleg nem fért volna bele. De ezen már nem tudok változtatni. 

\- Hogy ment az interjú? - kérdezi, én pedig úgy rázom meg magam, mintha a hangjára ébrenék - lehet, nyitott szemmel elaludtam az autóban?  
\- Úgy, ahogy vártam... - felelem. 

Eric annyiban hagyja - talán rájön, túl fáradt vagyok a bájcsevegéshez. Mindenesetre hálás vagyok, amiért egy kicsit csöndben maradhatok, és hálás vagyok azért is, hogy értem jött a reptérre. Ha nem lennék ennyire kimerült, azért is hálás lennék, hogy szóval tart, mert akkor nem kellene gondolkodnom.

A gondolkodáshoz az ember sosem lehet túl fáradt.

Az interjú óta nem térek magamhoz. A legpuhább ágyban is csak forgolódtam volna álmatlanul, és akkor is az visszhangzott volna a fejemben, amit Oprah mondott. Eddig csak azt kellett volna tudatosítanom magamban, hogy kihasználtam és becsaptam Yuurit meg Viktort, de az sosem jutott eszembe, hogy nem csak nekik vagy a kapcsolatuknak árthatok a viselkedésemmel, hanem ennek az úgynevezett "melegtársadalomnak" is. Talán mert én sosem voltam ennek a része, és nem is éreztem magam odatartozónak. Meleg vagyok egyáltalán? Volt egy időszak, amikor majdnem jártunk Milával, az most számít vagy sem? És végső soron nem azon múlott, hogy nem jártunk, hogy ő lány volt, én meg egy meleg srác. Lehet, hogy bennem valami generálisan el van cseszve. Lehet? Egészen biztosan. 

Pixel boldog törleszkedéssel fogad, amikor belépek a lakásba, én pedig annyira vágyom valami puha, meleg és szeretetteljes dologra, hogy felveszem az ölembe, és hagyom, hogy a karom és a dzsekim alá furakodjon a fejével. Tiffany a konyhaasztalon könyökölve olvas, valószínűleg egy receptkönyvet, a Maine Coon pedig a konyhaablakba szerelt fűtőrácson gubbasztva néz rám kérdőn. Ez a macska valamit tud rólam, ami megijeszt - el is kapom róla a tekintetem.

\- Szia... - mosolyog rám Tiffany. - Na, hogy ment? 

Most következhetne az a drámai jelenet, amikor Jurij Pliszeckij fellöki a konyhaasztalt. Eszembe jut a pillanat, amikor a megbeszélésen szóba hozták a "demo interjút", és eláraszt a düh - de közben ahogy Tiffany arcára nézek, valahogy mégis azt érzem: megmérdemeltem. 

\- Jól... - nyelek egy nagyot. - Köszönöm, hogy bejuttattál a műsorba.  
\- Nincs mit... - mosolyodik el hamiskásan. - Mégiscsak az öcsém karrierjéről van szó, nem? 

Nincs kétségem afelől, hogy azt mondja, amit hallok - de közben az arcmimikája azt üzeni felém: "remélem, ez tényleg beválik, és minél hamarabb eltűnsz az életünkből". 

Próbálok nem a szeme elé kerülni. Inkább elmegyek Erickel kocogni egyet a hidegben, miután már felszállt a pára, azután hármasban megebédelünk, és következik a lehető legszörnyűbb része a napnak: a délutáni tévézés. Az egész jelenet félelmetesen hasonlít a Bekáék házában töltött délutánokra, és ez annyira megriaszt, hogy inkább leülök a szőnyegre Pilatesezni, és közben bizonygatom, hogy onnan is jól látom a tévét.

A papával sosem tévéztünk együtt. Volt ugyan tévénk otthon, és mielőtt elindultam volna az iskolába, reggel hét és negyed nyolc között mindig mentek rajta mesék, amiket megnézhettem - de ez inkább csak a reggeli rutin része volt, és nem létszükséglet. Miután Szentpétervárra költöztem, a tévézés egyáltalán nem hiányzott. Csak az étkezőben és a tanulószobában volt tévé, azon meg többnyire mindig a sportközvetítések mentek felvételről. 

Engem zavart ez a fajta intimitás. Oda se figyeltem arra, hogy mikor ér véget Netflixen a bugyuta romantikus vígjáték, és Eric mikor kapcsol vissza a tévéadásra, egészen addig a pillanatig, amíg meg nem hallottam a saját nevem. Az Oprah interjú reklámszpotja volt, pontosan olyan nagyzoló felkonferrel, mint ahogy azt egy amerikai tévéműsortól bárki elvárhatná: valami olyasmi hangzott el, hogy csak most, csak az ABC-n, és sehol máshol nem nyilatkozom, majd bejátszanak egy jelenetet az interjúból. Majdnem szemből mutatnak, ahogy a fotelban ülök, és eltökélt arccal, de kicsit talán könnyes szemmel mondom Oprah-nak, és tulajdonképpen az összes nézőnek is:

_"Azt kellene megérteni, hogy nem a származása, a bőrszíne, a vallása vagy a nemi hovatartozása miatt lesz valaki bajnok... és nem ezek ellenére... hanem ezekkel együtt. De amikor kint vagyok a pályán, akkor ezek mind nem számítanak... ott csak a teljesítmény számít. Egy olyan világban akarok sportolni, ahol nem azért kapok jó pontokat, mert orosz vagyok, és nem azért kapok rosszakat, mert a saját nememhez vonzódom."_

Szokták mondani, hogy telefonban egészen más a hangom, mint élőben. Sőt, egyszer valaki azt is elmagyarázta, hogy a valóságban teljesen más a hangunk, mint ahogy mi halljuk, mert a többi ember csak a fülén keresztül érzékeli a hangunkat, amikor viszont beszélünk, akkor mi belülről is halljuk magunkat. Sosem nézek vissza magamról interjúkat, és általában olyan keveset beszélek nyilvánosan, amennyire keveset csak lehet, ezért most őszintén ledöbbenek azon, hogy mennyire más vagyok így - mennyire másnak láthatnak és hallhatnak engem mások, mint ahogy én látom és hallom magam.

\- Wow... - sóhajt fel Tiffany a kanapén - ...ez elég intenzív volt.  
\- Tök szépen beszéltél... - ül le mellém a földre Eric. - Figyeltél az akcentusodra?  
\- Nem... - rázom meg a fejem. - Így jött ki.  
\- Ezeket a kulcsmondatokat előre leírtad magadnak és begyakoroltad? - kérdezi Tiffany szkeptikusan, engem pedig egyszerre önt el a szégyen és a harag iránta.  
\- Próbáltam... - ismerem be. - De Oprah tök máshogy kérdezett, mint amire számítottam. Kaptam egy listát a lehetséges kérdésekről, de össze-vissza tette fel őket, teljesen átfogalmazva... természetellenes lett volna, ha a begyakorolt válaszaimat mondom. Meg ott helyben az izgalomtól eszembe se jutottak.

Például azt garantáltan nem állt szándékomban kimondani, hogy nem azért akarok jó pontokat kapni, mert orosz vagyok. Ennek kurva rossz üzenete van az ISU felé - olyan, mintha bírálnám a pontozóikat, amiért elhajlanak az oroszok javára. Kíváncsi vagyok, még mi mindent mondhattam, amivel újabb és újabb embereket fordítottam magam ellen. De végül is, ha az volt a cél, hogy Viktor minél jobb színben tűnjön fel mellettem, az is lehetett volna a stratégiám, hogy én viszont minél rosszabb színekben mutassam be magam. Ha így is tettem, ez nem volt tudatos.

Megkérem Ericet, hogy szerdán, amikor lemegy az adás, ne nézze meg. Négyszemközt kérem erre, este, miközben együtt nyújtunk a kanapé háta mögött. Nem érti, hiszen az egész világ látni fogja azt az interjút, és ha mindenki tudhat róla, akkor ő miért ne tudhatna? De szerencsére nem kérdezősködik, így nem is kell megindokolnom... mert valószínűleg nem is tudnám megindokolni. Amikor megfontoltan bólint, és tudom, hogy sosem csapna be - ez a srác egyszerűen nem olyan, testidegen tőle a csalárdság - akkor megnyugszom kicsit.

 

* * * 

 

A  Grand Prix döntők hete minden évben nagyjából ugyanolyan - bár a rendező országok szeretnek variálni a számok sorrendjén, általában attól függően, hogy melyik kategróiában várható igazán látványos produkció. Van, aki csak simán "pénzes versenyeknek" hívja a GP fordulókat, ahogy Eric nővére is tette, de a pénz ebben az esetben értékmérő szerepet tölt be: nem mindig a legjobb korcsolyázókat hívják meg, hanem sokkal inkább azokat, akiktől igazi showt remélnek a szervezők. Persze, a két kör gyakran metszi egymást, hiszen a világ legjobb korcsolyázói egyben nagyon komoly atléták és jó előadók is - de azért megvan a helyük a harminc fölötti, egykori letűnt csillagoknak, akik már egy világversenyen az első huszonötbe se jutnának be - ahogy megvan a helyük az Eric-féle tehetséges srácoknak, akiket jó nézni, akikkel könnyű azonosulni, de akik meg még nincsenek az élvonalban. 

A döntőre azonban már csak a legjobb hatnak van lehetősége bejutni - azoknak, akik a két előforduló során mindkét alkalommal helyezést értek el, máshogy matematikailag se jönne ki a dolog. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Nathan és JJ ott lesznek velem a döntőben, és több mint valószínű volt az is, hogy Guang Hong, Jun-hwan és Koshiro is bejutnak: így reprezentálva lesz a klasszikus orosz korcsolya, a japán stílus, az észak-amerikai "új hullám" is. Szerda reggel, amikor megérkezek a regisztrációra - tök egyedül, edző, koreográfus, és legfőképpen barátok nélkül, úgy érzem, mindenki engem bámul. Én mégsem emiatt vagyok ideges - attól sokkal jobban félek, hogy amint odalépek a pulthoz, és átadom az útlevelemet, kiderül, hogy nem kapták meg a versenyengedélyem - leginkább azért nem, mert otthonról el sem küldték. 

Az ügyintéző hölgy úgy néz rám, mint egy anyagyilkosra, miközben ellenőrzi az adataimat - előveszi a nevemmel felcímkézett borítékot, és szerintem hallhatóan felsóhajtok a megkönnyebbüléstől, amikor meglátom, hogy ott van benne a versenyengedélyem. Aláírok, megkapom a borítékot - benne az "all area" laminált nyakbaakasztómmal, a verseny ütemtervével, meghívóval a gálát követő partira, ajándék tollal, jegyzetfüzettel, meg egy színes fotókkal ellátott műsorfüzettel is, amit feltehetően a nézőknek fognak majd osztogatni. Ki pózol elszánt arccal a booklet tetején? Na ki? Hát persze, hogy a frissen pornóbotrányba keveredett Jurka!

Nyilván, amikor nyomdába került, még senki se számított rá, hogy ez fog történni. 

Sikerül majdnem mindenkit elkerülnöm, akit ismerek és aki engem is ismer - az egyik Taraszova-lány azért rám köszön a folyosón, miközben a sorszámhúzásra kijelölt konferenciaterem felé tartok. Már az is megdöbbentő, hogy előre mer köszönni, én pedig szégyenszemre még a nevét sem tudom, úgyhogy csak halkan odaszólok neki egy sziát. Persze, nem úszom meg ennyivel, ez mégiscsak a döntő: a következő lengőajtónál egyszerre nyúlunk a kilincsgomb felé Eteri Tutberidzével, aki szórakozott mosollyal és egy vidám "pardonnal" elcsusszan mellettem, majd a konferenciaterem bejáratánál megpillantom Orsert, ahogy Jun-hwannal beszélget. Ez az a pillanat, amikor a kapucnimat a homlokom közepébe húzom, és úgy döntök, képtelen vagyok elmenni mellettük - főleg mert Jun-hwan mindig nagyon kedves velem, és egészen biztosan köszönni akarna, az pedig egyenes út afelé, hogy nekem viszont Orsernek kellene köszönnöm. Jakov mindig jól a fejembe verte, hogy sose beszélgessek mások edzőivel, mert egyrészt elszólhatom magam valami stratégiai részlettel kapcsolatban, másrészt pedig kívülről is furán néz ki az ilyen - tisztára azt a benyomást kelti, mintha a saját edzőmmel nem lennék elégedett. 

Szerencsémre pont nyílik a folyosóról egy férfi mosdó, én pedig bevágódom oda, pánikrohamhoz közeli állapotban. Már épp nevetnék magamon, hogy pont úgy viselkedem, mint Katsuki tette régen, amikor meglátom az egyik mosdó előtt állva JJ-t, amint a tükörhöz hajolva egy nyálas ujjal igazgatja a szemöldökét.

\- Jurij! - kapja fel a fejét, és fogalmam sincs, miért ő hangzik rémültnek és meglepettnek.  
\- JJ, hagyj most békén... - emelem fel a tenyerem védekezésképpen. - Ne beszélgessünk! 

JJ engem nyolc éve folyamatosan idegesít. Még a kedvesebb pillanataiban is képes lennék őt megfojtani, pedig a kedves pillanatai igen ritkák, főleg azóta, hogy elváltak a feleségével. Milával napokig röhögtünk rajta - mégis, mi a faszt gondolt, hogy tizennyolc évesen elvett egy huszonöt éves nőt, aztán amikor ő lett huszonöt, csodálkozott, hogy a nő faképnél hagyja? Annyira kiszámítható volt, hogy mi fog történni, amennyire JJ kűrjei is kiszámíthatóak. Világéletemben utáltam JJ-t, és egyetlen okból voltam hajlandó legalább az udvariasság látszatát fenntartani vele szemben: mégpedig azért, mert egy ideig együtt edzettek Otabekkel, és mindig is barátként gondoltak egymásra. 

\- Hogy tehetted ezt Otabekkel? 

A kérdés szinte pofonvág, én pedig megtántorodom - kinyílik mögöttem az ajtó, és valaki be akar jönni, de amikor meglátja JJ arcát és engem hátulról, úgy dönt, inkább kettesben hagy minket. Nekem felforr a vérem: JJ-nek kurvára nincs köze ehhez. Nincs joga engem számonkérni. Nekem pedig nem kell beszámolnom neki semmiről. 

\- Mit nem lehet érteni azon, hogy nem akarok beszélgetni? - vicsorgok és sziszegek, mint egy támadásra készülő macska.  
\- Azt hiszed, ennyivel megúszod? - csattan fel JJ. - Otabek a legjobb barátom, és nem hagyom...  
\- Mit nem hagysz?! - elrántom magam elől a bőröndömet, és két kézzel nekiesek JJ melegítőjének, belemarkolok, és hátra lökdösöm - ő pedig annyira paffá válik, hogy meg sem próbál tiltakozni. - Már megtörtént, JJ, érted? Kész, vége! Nincs mit hagynod, nincs miért kiállnod, nincs kit megvédened! Azonnal szakított velem, amint megtudta!  
\- Nagyon jól tette! - húzza fel az orrát, mintha legalábbis büdös lennék. Lehet, hogy egy nem-tudatos szinten az is vagyok számára.  
\- Akkor meg szállj le rólam! - engedem el a ruháját, és hátrálok el tőle. Hirtelen csönd lesz, és ez a csönd annyira zavar, hogy kénytelen vagyok egy utolsó mondattal megtörni: - Nem azért vagyok itt, hogy magánéletet éljek, hanem hogy győzzek.  
\- Ez hihetetlen... - rázza meg a fejét JJ, és esküszöm, úgy néz rám, mintha képes lenne elsírni magát. Amekkora drámakirálynő, még ez se áll távol a személyiségétől. - Neked semmi más nem fontos, csak a saját céljaid, és képes vagy átgázolni bárkin azért, hogy elérd őket...  
\- Befejezted? - fújom ki a hajam az arcomból türelmetlenül.  
\- Otabek egy annyira jó srác... - csóválja meg zavarodottan a fejét. - És tényleg, annyira rohadtul szeretett téged...  
\- Most komolyan, JJ... - húzom ki magam, és a szívem minden jeges gyűlöletével nézek a szemébe, majd erőltetek kis mosolyt a szám sarjába. - Én magyarázzam el neked, hogy a szerelem nem tökéletes, és nem mindenható, és legfőképpen nem győzedelmeskedik minden felett? 

És tessék, JJ ebben a pillanatban is tökéletesen kiszámítható módon viselkedik, mert kicsörtet mellettem a mosdóból. Én bezárkózok az egyik fülkébe, és próbálok nem sírni, amikor pedig nem sikerül, akkor próbálom úgy felitatni a könnyeimet, hogy ne látszódjon rajtam a sírás. Tíz óra előtt egy perccel jövök csak ki, és szaladok előre a konferenciateremhez, aminek már zárva van az ajtaja. Az első sor legszélén van egy hely, oda lerogyok, és próbálok tudomást sem venni arról a legalább száz emberről, akik most mindannyian engem bámulnak.

Az ötös számot húzom a rövid programra, és a kettest a szabadprogramra, majd átirányítanak egy asztalhoz, ahol kapok egy kinyomtatott órarendet a pályahasználatról, egy relatíve kedves ügyintéző hölgy sorkiemelővel megjelölgeti nekem, hogy mikor van az én edzésidőm, majd udvariasan közli, hogy a bírák névsorát majd a versenynapokon hozzák nyilvánosságra. Kifelé menet még a kezembe nyomnak sajtóanyagokat, a szponzorok listáját, de én már csak menekülni szeretnék, el innen, valahová, bárhová, ahol nem látnak és nem ismernek fel. Most érzem először, hogy mekkora hülye ötlet volt idejönni, és úgy tenni, mintha mi sem történt volna.

Edző híján a délutánt azzal töltöm, hogy saját magamat próbálom lelkileg kondicinálni. Ennek pedig a legjobb kísérője egy durva erőnléti edzés a konditeremben: minden egyes izomcsoportnak aktívnak és frissnek kell lennie, úgyhogy húzódzkodom, hasazok, megcsinálok vagy ezer törzsfordítást, és aztán a forgóplatformon pörgök, ameddig szédülni nem kezdek. Nyerni jöttem ide. Nekem itt nyernem kell, és kész, nincs már lehetőségem: ha nem leszek első, és ha nem ugrom egy tökéletes kvad Axelt, akkor az életemnek végleg annyi. Ez az egyetlen lehetőségem bizonyítani, hogy érek valamit; hogy nem csak az a szar alak vagyok, akinek mindenki hisz, hanem  _az_  a szar alak, aki mellette a világ legjobb korcsolyázója, és az egyetlen, aki képes négyfordulatos Axelt sikerrel kivitelezni egy versenyen. A tévés interjúban tisztára mostam Viktor nevét, de a sajátomat csak azzal moshatom tisztára, ha mindenkinél jobb vagyok - akkor is, ha éppen a bírák sanda szemmel néznek rám, és nem adnak majd olyan pontokat, amiket megérdemelnék. Annyira kell jónak lennem, hogy ne a pontokon múljon a győzelmem, hanem nyilvánvaló legyen az utolsó laikus takarító számára is, hogy magasan verem ezt a mezőnyt. 

A Turandothoz nem akarok hozzányúlni az utolsó pillanatban - azt egyszerűen csak a szokottnál is jobban kell előadnom, de nincs ebben semmi rizikó, az a két és fél perc már bekötött szemmel is menne. Különben sem csatát akarok nyerni, hanem háborút, ezért a rövid távú stratégiákat el kell vetnem. 

\- Nem az lenne a logikus... - kérdezi Eric, miközben a notesz fölött ülünk az egyetemi pálya padján, és ő egy kék Gatorade-et szopogat - ...hogy a rövidprogramba tedd az Axelt, a végére? Akkor megkapod rá a plusz szorzót is, és ha hibázol, akkor másnap a kűrben még mindig be tudod hozni technikai pontokban...  
\- De, a logikus ez lenne... - mosolyodom el. - De olyan kűrt akarok futni, amilyet senki más nem képes. Mind az öt kvadomat bele akarom tenni, mert JJ és Nathan is ötöt terveznek, és mindkettejüknek ott a Lutz, ami nekem hiányzik...

Papíron rajzolgatunk és számolgatunk - közben a pályán próbálgatom az új ugrássorrend átmeneteit, és tesztelem Ericen, hogy mennyire zavaró a változás a koreográfiában egy néző szempontjából. Az Axelt most nem gyakorlom. Érzem, hogy a lábam tiltakozik már a Rittbergrek miatt is, és a flippel sem vagyok elégedett - hiába, nagyon hiányzik az a három nap, amit az interjú miatt elveszítettem. Eric rengeteget segít, és a végén olyan késő lesz, hogy már a portást sem találjuk a helyén - Eric megmutatja, hogy kell kinyitni a fülkét, hová kell tenni a kulcsot, és hogy kell visszazárni. Mivel sötétedés után nem vezethet, ezért a buszmegállóig sétálunk, majd a hidegben ácsorgunk és baromságokon nevetgélünk, például azon, hogy melyik korcsolyázó milyen arcokat szokott vágni az egyes ugrásai közben. Majdnem tíz óra, mire félig átfagyva visszaérünk a lakásukba - Tiffany a kanapén ül, kezében a távkapcsolóval, és teljesen átszellemült arccal, akár egy karácsonyi angyal, azt mondja, hogy ez az interjú fantasztikus volt, és mennyire meghatódott tőle. Ekkor jövök rá, hogy Eric szándékosan próbált szórakoztatni a buszmegállóban és a hazaúton, hogy elterelje a gondolataimat a műsorról. Tulajdonképpen sikerült is neki. 

A Maine Coon lámpaoltás után a lábamhoz telepszik a kanapéra. Megpróbálom megsimogatni, de elhúzza a fejét, és a mancsával finoman a kezem után kap - nem karmolni akar, csak jelzi, hogy ennyire még nem vagyunk jóban. Halálosan kimerülten alszom el, de frissen és kipihenten ébredek másnap: a csütörtök a nagy, közös edzésnap, amire a hetijegyes rajongók is bejöhetnek, márpedig számomra ez nem jelent jót. Tudom, hogy néhány orosz lány is itt van, és valószínű az amerikai és kanadai rajongók egy része is a drága, all-event jegyeket vette meg, most pedig telefonokkal és teleobjektívekkel felszerelkezve ülnek majd a lelátón. Legalább hatvan ilyen elvakult angyalkára számítok - ez pont hatvannal több, mint amennyit el tudok viselni.

Az öltözőben senki nem néz rám - Nathan kedvesen köszön ugyan, de ő mindig kedves és udvarias, és sosem személyeskedik - ő csinálja itt a legjobban, mert mindenkivel haver, de senkivel sem barát, elvégre ő is győzni jött ide. Guang Hong próbál hozzám közelebb ülni, és amikor a többiek előre mennek, ő óvatosan a vállamra teszi a kezét.

\- Tudok valamiben segíteni? - kérdezi aggódva.  
\- Nem, köszönöm... - rázom meg a fejem, aztán felteszem a csizmám sarkát a padra, és elkezdem bekötni a fűzőjét. Rápillantok Guang Hongra, és látom a szemén, hogy komolyan gondolja.  
\- Nem láttam ugyan a tegnapi interjút, de a többiek mesélték, hogy mennyire megható volt... és hogy nagyon megtörtnek látszottál benne. Szóval ha szeretnél beszélni valakivel, akkor én szívesen meghallgatlak... - mondja zavartan. - Tudom, hogy nem vagyunk olyan jó barátok, meg egymás ellen versenyzünk, de... szerintem itt senki nem azért akar nyerni, mert te egy idegroncs vagy.  
\- Erről nem vagyok meggyőződve... - nevetek fel keserűen. - De köszönöm. Már az is sokat jelent, hogy te nem ítélsz el.  
\- Én lennék az utolsó... - először elmosolyodik, azután kipirul az orcája, én pedig kénytelen vagyok elnevetni magam.  
\- Te sem gondolkodnál sokat, ha adódna egy alkalom Viktorral tölteni egy éjszakát, mi?  
\- Háát... - Guang Hong zavartan lesüti a szemét, de az arcpírja a füléig felkúszik. - Mondjuk akkoriban azért kevésbé volt... kopasz... és házas...  
\- Na igen... - vigyorodom el. - Emlékszem, Leoval hogy csorgattátok rá a nyálatok...  
\- Te ezt honnan tudod? Ki mondta? - temeti a tenyerébe Guang Hong az arcát.  
\- Nem vagyok annyira ignoráns seggfej, mint amekkorának látszom... - paskolom meg Guang Hong hátát. - Na gyere, menjünk melegíteni! 

Félelmetesen üresek a lelátók - alig egy tucat lányt ismerek csak meg, mert se cicafület nem viselnek, se a szokásos zászlóikat nem lobogtatják. Tapsolni is enerváltan tapsolnak, amikor leveszem az élvédőimet és a jégre lépek, de semmi kurjongatás, fütyülés, és senki nem kiáltja a nevem. Máskor hálás lennék ezért, de most ez a fagyos csönd szinte bántó. Én ennél több üdvrivalgást, vagy legalábbis több bátorítást érdemlek. Nem tudom, miért gondoltam azt, hogy az Oprah-show után megváltozik az emberek véleménye rólam - bevallom, még annak is örültem volna, ha JJ újra megpróbál tetemre hívni, vagy legalább behúz egyet, mert abból tudtam volna, hogy megérek neki egy fájó öklöt. Lehet, ha Guang Hong látta volna a műsort, ma ő sem lett volna reggel ilyen kedves velem.

A hivatalos melegítő edzések azért is nagyon fontosak, mert sok újságíró csak ezekre jön el, és csak abból von le következtetéseket, amit éppen lát. Húzza valaki a lábát? Próbál elkerülni egy bizonyos ugrást? Változtatott a koreográfiáján, mert valami túl kemény dió számára? És persze, a pletykák is ilyenkor kapnak szárnyra. Mindenki a másikat figyeli a szeme sarkából: engem Nathan csípősérülése érdekel leginkább, és JJ dekoncentráltságának foka, de azért a többieket is igyekszem megfigyelni. Koshiro nem vetélytárs, két kvaddal ő inkább csak létszám a mezőnyben - Jun-hwan ellenben hordoz némi rizikófaktort, mert ha hibátlan programot fut, amit általában nem szokott, akkor pontokban megközelíti Guang Hongot, akit viszont még éremesélyesnek is tartanék... ha nem lenne itt JJ és Nathan. Nathan hatodik a kűrben, ami azt jelenti, hogy miután mindenki lefutott, ő úgy fogja átcsoportosítani az ugrásait, hogy a technikai pontjai mindenképpen a többiek elé helyezzék őt - a rohadt kis fejszámoló Nathan, túl sokszor játszotta már ezt el. JJ, ő viszont ma úgy mér végig, mint egy középkori francia regény hőse, akinek erkölcsi kötelessége párbajban legyőzni engem, és megvédeni a barátja becsületét. Nagyon elszánt, és nagyon elszánt Lutzot ugrik. Guang Hong bizonytalan a sajátjában, így csak a triplát próbálja meg. Felmerül bennem, hogy mutathatnék nekik egy kvad Axelt, csak hogy definiáljam az erőviszonyokat, de maradok inkább egy tökéletes, és legalább plusz 2 pontot érő flipnél. 

Jun-hwan a lépéssorát próbálja kibogozni - úgy keringünk hatan a pályán, mint bolygók a nap körül, mindenki a saját ellipszisében, nem keresztezve mások útját. Egyszerre csak a pálya széléről kiinteget egy nő - az, akinél tegnap regisztrálnunk kellett - én pedig ügyet se vetek rá, ráfordulok a Rittbergerre, de ekkor már hallom, ahogy a nevemet kiabálja.  
\- Mr. Plisetsky! Mr. Plisetsky! 

Odasiklom hozzá - a többiek közben zavartan néznek össze, és Nathan kivételével mindenki megáll ott, ahol van. Nekem fogalmam sincs, mi ez az egész, amíg oda nem érek a szivacstámfal ajtajához.

\- Legyen szíves lejönni a jégről... - parancsol rám ellentmondást nem tűrve a nő.  
\- Valami baj van? 

Lesápadok. Valamiért az első gondolatom az, hogy Jakovval történt valami - talán miattam, talán látta a műsort, és ideges lett, felszökött a vérnyomása, aztán...

\- Az orosz szövetség visszavonta a versenyengedélyét, és felfüggesztették az egyesületi tagságát. Nem vehet részt a versenyen.

Kicsúszik a lábam alól a korcsolya, és szégyenszemre seggre ülök a jégen. Nem, nem, nem, nem, az nem lehet. Nem tehetik meg, hogy nem engednek korcsolyázni, hiszen... hiszen akkor mindenki tudni fogja, hogy ez egy politikai döntés, és az lejáratná Oroszországot! Nem vonhatják vissza a legjobb, az első számú sportolójuk versenyengedélyét, épp most, amikor lepipálhatná a világ élvonalát! Nem függeszthetik fel az egyesületi tagságomat, hiszen ahhoz valami nagyon komoly indok kellene, ilyet még soha senkivel nem csináltak... 

\- Én... - habogom - ...én nem követtem el semmi szabálytalanságot....  
\- Nem is mondtam ilyet, Mr. Plisetsky... - mér végig szigorúan a nő. - Nem tudom megindokolni önnek a döntés hátterét, csak tudatom önnel, hogy pár perce érkezett egy fax az orosz nemzeti szövetségtől. Sajnos meg kell kérnem, hogy hagyja el a pályát.  
\- Ez nem lehet... 

Feltápászkodom, és majdnem élvédő nélkül kezdek az öltöző felé rohanni - a szőnyegen épp hogy felpattintom a műanyagokat, felkapom mellőlük a szekrénykulcsomat, és szaladok hátra a folyosón. Természetesen majdnem beleütközöm Brian Orserbe - mikor, ha nem most - és épp csak odavakkantom neki, hogy bocsánat, de már csak az jár a fejemben, hogy elővegyem a telefonomat.

A Yuuriéktól kapott készüléket már egy ideje elfelejtettem tölteni, és amikor bekapcsolom, látom, hogy alig van rajta huszonöt százalék, ami meredeken csökkenni kezd, ahogy elkezdenek lecsorogni az ímélfiókomba az olvasatlan levelek. Ott van egy az orosz szövetségtől, a több száz olvasatlan üzenet legtetején, még frissen és érintetlenül, amiben a csatolt fájl sajnos ugyanazt erősíti meg, amit a szervező mondott: hogy a versenyengedélyemet visszavonták, és a tagságomat felfüggesztették. Nincs megjelölve ok, sem fegyelmi, sem egyéb: egyszerűen így van,  _mert csak_. 

Én ezt viszont nem hagyom annyiban, mert tudom, hogy csak rám akarnak ijeszteni. Azonnal hívom Jakovot, de nem veszi fel a telefonját - se az első, se az ötödik csöngetésre. Másodszorra is megpróbálom felhívni, de amikor megint nem veszi fel, inkább taktikát váltok, és Liljánál próbálkozom. Ő bezzeg az első csöngetésre felveszi a telefont, de nem szól bele - nem köszön, nem kérdez, nem ripakodik rám, csak hallgat némán.

\- Lilja Mihajlovna... - keresem a szavakat, de a hangja a vonal túloldaláról kérlelhetetlenül fébeszakít.   
_\- Mit műveltél?!_  - egyszerre csak felzokog, olyan fájdalmasan, mint aki a halottját gyászolja. -  _Mit műveltél magaddal?  
_ \- Itt nem rólam volt szó, hanem Viktorról... - felelem nagyon nyugodtan. - Az életéről, a házasságáról, a karrierjéről. Nem érdemelte meg, hogy...  
_\- Te sem érdemelted meg! És most a te életednek és a te karrierednek van vége!  
_ \- Lilja Mihajlovna... - folytatom továbbra is nagyon kimért hangon - ...intézze el nekem, hogy versenyezhessek. Higgye el, akkora Axelt fogok ugrani, hogy Moszkvában teszem le az érkező lábam! A verseny után azonnal hazajövök. Csak...   
_\- Hát nem érted, Jurij?_  - kapkod levegő után Lilja. -  _Te soha többé nem versenyezhetsz. Soha, soha többé, amíg világ a világ. Nem edzhetsz másokat, nem dolgozhatsz jégrevükben, nem mehetsz egyetemre, nem tarthatod meg a lakásodat, az autódat, de még az is lehet, hogy az érmeidet sem! Mindent kidobtál az ablakon Viktor miatt! Azt a rengeteg kemény munkát!_ _Mindent!_

Bontom a vonalat. Leülök az öltözőpadra, és a táskámból kikandikáló laminált belépőt nézem, rajta egy tavalyi igazolványképemmel. Akkor most ezt vissza kellene adnom, ugye? Már nem jöhetek be ide, mert nem vagyok versenyző. Igazából már nem vagyok hivatásos sportoló sem. 

Percekig csak nézek magam elé, és várom, hogy bejöjjön valaki, hogy megmondja, mit kell csinálnom. 

 


	32. Közjáték - III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's Angels HQ fórum >> Sajtó, média >> 2022-23 évad >> Oprah-interjú (zárt topic)

Cruel_Angel  

(Moderátor)

| 

 

Sziasztok! 

Igaz, hogy semmit sem aludtam, és így megyek most a reggeli melegítő edzésre, de elkészültem az interjú fordításával - úgyhogy azok is, akik nem tudnak hozzá eléggé angolul, vagy nem tudják kivárni a hardsubot, itt elolvashatják a spojler legördülőből. 

A videót egyelőre nem sikerült feltöltenem, mert megszakadt a feltöltés félúton, de a Megás tárhelyen fent lesz, ott keressétek, jelszó a szokásos.

Mivel videó nincs, ezért elláttam a szöveget néhány saját megjegyzéssel, hogy kiderüljön, éppen mi történik. Aki majd a hardsubot megcsinálja rá, szedje ki őket.

Plusz, mivel egyrészt rohadt fáradt vagyok és dekoncentrált, másrészt meg próbáltam szöveghű lenni, szerintem stilisztikailag azért lesznek benne vitatható részek. Jura nagyon jól beszél angolul, magához képest is, de azért voltak nyelvtani hibái, ezeket viszont nem fordítottam bele, hanem értelemszerűen úgy írtam, ahogy szerintem mondani akarta volna. 

Kivételesen ez egy zárt topic. Nem szoktam ilyet csinálni, de nem szeretném, ha első felindulásból reagálnánk rá. Szerintem ezt meg kell emészteni. Ja, és lehet, hogy még később átjavítom a fordítást, úgyhogy ezért se szeretném, hogy elkezdjétek szétszedni. 

 

O: Oprah Winfrey

J: Jurij

 

\---------------------------------------< SPOILER  >\---------------------------------------  

(1. rész) 

O: Jó estét kívánok. Ma egy nagyon különleges vendéget fogadok itt a stúdióban, aki még soha, egyetlen alkalommal sem adott személyes interjút. Kérem, fogadják Yuri Plisetskyt! 

(Bejön, leül.) 

O: Üdvözlöm, Yuri. Köszönöm, hogy eljött.  

J: Én köszönöm, hogy itt lehetek. 

O: Megfordíthatom az órát? 

J: Igen.  

(Oprah megfordítja a homokórát.) 

O: Ön nagyjából egy héttel ezelőtt azzal a hírrel került az újságok címlapjára, hogy sporttörténelmet írt, amikor végrehajtott egy addig lehetetlennek hitt ugrást. Ha jól tudom, ezt hívják négyfordulatos Axelnek? 

J: Igen, a kvad Axel.

O: Ez az az ugrás, amiből Tonya Harding első amerikai nőként triplát ugrott? 

J: (bólint) Igen, ez az. 

O: Elmagyarázná, mi ez a bizonyos ugrás? 

J: Az Axel az egyetlen ugrás a műkorcsolyában, amit arccal előrefelé kell ugrani. Vesz egy lendületet (mutatja a két karjával), felugrik, azután pörög a levegőben (mutatja a ujjával) egyszer, kétszer, háromszor, négyszer, és még egy félszer, majd hátrafelé érkezik le.

O: És korábban ön előtt erre senki nem volt képes? 

J: Azt nem mondanám. Láttam én is videókat mások próbálkozásairól, de nem versenyen. Amikor az ember a programját korcsolyázza, nagyon sok mindenre kell figyelnie egyszerre: hogy együtt mozogjon a zenével, hogy jó legyen az időzítés, és amikor az ugráson túlvan, még hátra van egy csomó másik is, ami ugyanannyi figyelmet igényel. Szóval ez nem csak egy ugrás, és nem csak technikai dolog. A kűrömben egyébként én is elestem az Axelt, csak másnap, a gálán tudtam nagyjából hiba nélkül, önállóan megugrani. 

O: Hogyan készült fel erre az ugrásra? 

J: Én az olimpia után döntöttem el, hogy meg akarom tanulni ezt az ugrást. Nyáron költöztem Dél-Koreába, és Kim Yuna egykori edzőjével kezdtem dolgozni. Ő egy nagyon jó specialista, lányokat is meg tud tanítani kvadokat ugrani. 

O: Szóval van erre valami módszer? (mosolyog) Akárki meg tudná tanulni ezek szerint?

J: Van erre egy módszer, igen, ez nem titok. Először meg kell tanulni elég gyorsan pörögni hozzá. Egy tripla Axelhez legalább 220 fordulat per perc sebesség kell ahhoz, hogy legyen idő leérkezni. Az átlagos férfi versenyzők olyan 280-350 közötti fordulatszámmal pörögnek versenyeken, de ez a kvad Axelhez nem elég, ahhoz 410-420 fölé kell menni.

O: Wow. Hogy lehet erre edzeni? 

J: Szöulban az edzőteremben van egy kabin, aminek az alján van egy forgó tárcsa. Arra ráálltam, a fejem fölött megkapaszkodtam egy kötélben, és pörgettek. Eleinte úgy hánytam tőle, mint... (a szája elé kapja a kezét) Ilyet nem kéne mondanom, ugye? Ez csúnya.

O: (nevet) Semmi gond, folytassa.

J: Szóval ezt meg kellett szokni. Közben nagyon sok izom edzést végeztem, és fogynom kellett. Utána az edzőm egy hámot tett rám, és egy horgászbot szerű rúddal jött mellettem a pályán, hogy fel tudjon húzni, amikor elesnék. Hónapokig csak így gyakoroltuk a leérkezést. Amikor már hámmal jól ment, elkezdtem nélküle is próbálgatni. De ez nagyon nehéz, naponta csak öt kísérletem van, és nem is minden nap. 

O: Miért csak öt? 

J: Amikor leérkezem egy négyfordulatos Axelből, az érkező lábamra a saját testsúlyom hétszerese nehezedik. 

O: Wow. A sebesség miatt? 

J: Igen. Az ugrás lendületét meg kell fogni, és ez nagyon megterhelő a csontoknak és az izmoknak is. Meg fejben is elfáradok. Az öt kísérlet, az pont elég.

O: Ön szerint mi a négyfordulatos Axel titka? (mosolyog) Ha nem fél attól, hogy esetleg én is eltanulom magától... 

J: Azt hiszem... az Axelhez három dolog kell (számol az ujján): ideális test, jó technika, és kib(sípolás) vakszerencse. (zavartan körülnéz) Bocsánat, ezt nem mondhatom, igaz? 

O: (mosolyogva) Semmi gond, kisípoljuk majd. 

J: Sajnálom. Nagyon csúnyán beszélek. Erre mindig figyelnem kell. 

O: Ezért sem szokott interjúkat adni? 

J: Nem csak ezért. Nehéz... nehéz beszélnem magamról. Meg mindig kimondom, amit gondolok. Az angolom sem olyan jó, mint szeretném, pedig nagyon sokat gyakorlom. És nem értem, miért kíváncsiak rám az emberek. Általában dühös leszek az interjú kérdésektől. 

O: Most is dühös? 

J: Nem, most nem. Ezt az interjút én akartam. 

O: Nagyon tetszett, amikor az Axelről beszélt... (mosolyog) Tudja, hogy egészen más fény csillog a szemében, amikor a korcsolyáról van szó? 

J: Tényleg? (mosolyog) 

O: Tényleg. Hány évesen kezdett korcsolyázni? 

J: Versenyszerűen... tíz éves koromban. 

O: Tíz évesen már versenyzett? Akkor ezek szerint addigra már nagyon jól kellett korcsolyáznia. Mikor volt korcsolya először a lábán? Emlékszik még rá? 

J: Az anyám vitt el először korcsolyázni, szerintem még beszélni sem tudtam. A legelső emlékem az, hogy anyám előttem pörög a jégen, és utána megfogja a kezem, és forgatni kezd. Ő azt hiszem, az átlagnál jobban korcsolyázott... de nem vagyok biztos benne. Oroszországban mindenki tud valamennyire korcsolyázni. 

O: Közel álltak egymáshoz? 

J: Nem. (nevet) Nem, nem! Azt hiszem, ez az egyetlen pozitív emlékem róla. (kis szünet) Anyám egy... junkie volt. Így mondják, ugye? Négyéves koromban elvitt tőle a gyermekvédelem. Ami nagy dolog, mert Oroszországban addig nem vesznek el gyereket az anyjától, amíg a gyerek nincs életveszélyben. 

O: Mennyire emlékszik ebből az időből? Hány éves volt ekkor?

J: Négy éves voltam, és sajnos mindenre emlékszem (nevet). Volt egy ilyen... rácsos ágyam. A konyhában állt, mert az volt a legmelegebb helyiség a lakásban, máshol fűtés sem volt. Ha anyám berakott az ágyba, nem volt szabad kijönnöm onnan... és nem is nagyon mertem. Ijesztő alakok jártak fel hozzá, akikkel együtt lőtte magát, mindenesetre én féltem tőlük. De aztán telt az idő, én nagyon éhes lettem, és már nem találtam semmi ehetőt, ezért bementem anyámhoz a szobába. Megpróbáltam felébreszteni, de nem tért magához. Azt hittem, meghalt... és átszaladtam a szomszédba segítségért. Kijöttek a mentők, és kiderült, hogy csak túladagolta magát, vagy szennyezett volt az olcsó heroin, mindenesetre megúszta. Én nem úsztam meg, hogy gyermekotthonba vigyenek. 

O: Hogy élte meg ezt a változást? Mennyi ideig volt otthonban? 

J: Nem sokáig, a nagyapám amint értesült a történtekről, eljött értem. Ő egy nagyon rendes, jószívű ember volt. Mindent megtett volna értem. Kézen fogva vitt óvodába, iskolába, és ő íratott be korcsolyára, meg balettra. Az órák alatt kint állt a folyosón, és keresztrejtvényt fejtett. Minden pénzét rám költötte. Csodálatos ember volt, tényleg. Mindig a legjobbat akarta nekem. 

O: Hogy derült ki, hogy tehetsége van a korcsolyázáshoz?  

J: Szerintem nem voltam tehetségesebb a többi gyereknél... (nevet) Egyébként a mai napig azt gondolom, hogy komoly atléta nem abból lesz, aki tehetséges, hanem abból, aki jobban bírja a fájdalmat. 

O: Sokat esett? 

J: Ó hogyne! Rengeteget. Amíg az ember nem tanulja meg, hogyan kell jól elesni, és nem elég erős, addig sokat esik. Meg persze a korcsolya is véresre töri az ember lábát, akármennyire is jól illeszkedik. Az enyémek pedig nem voltak sose jó méretűek, mert mások használt korcsolyáit hordtam, amik már ki voltak taposva, és általában nagyok voltak a lábamra. A műkorcsolyához nem jók a bolti korcsolyák, és a gyerek méret ugyanolyan drága, mint a felnőtt. Általában lánykorcsolyákat tudott venni nekem a nagyapám, és a konyhában kaparta ki belőlük az alvadt vért.  

O: Ezt most nem mondja komolyan. 

J:  De, ez teljesen komoly. A gazdagabb gyerekeknek a szüleik havonta vettek új korcsolyákat. Persze a gazdag gyerekeket motiválni is nehezebb volt.

O: Előfordult, hogy verték a gyerekeket? 

J: (bólint) 

O: Önt is? 

J: Engem nem. Én tudtam, hogy számomra nincs más kiút, csak a korcsolya. Hogy ez az egyetlen lehetőségem kitörni, és pénzhez jutni. Tudtam, hogy a nagyapám nyugdíja véges, és hiába nem tudtam, mi az az infláció, de azt én is láttam, hogy minden nap minden drágább. Muszáj volt jól korcsolyáznom.

O: Úgy tudom, önt Yakov Feltsman fedezte fel, aki a világ egyik legjobb korcsolya edzője - olyan nagy nevek nőttek fel a kezei alatt, mint Alexei Yagudin, vagy Viktor Nikiforov. Milyen érzés volt találkozni vele? 

J: Yakovval? Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy ki ő, amikor először találkoztunk. Én akkor még Moszkvában éltem, Tatiana Tarasova ifjúsági csoportjában korcsolyáztam. Nem tudom, Yakov mit látott meg bennem. Azt tudom, hogy Tarasova semmit sem látott bennem (nevet). 

O: Miből gondolja? 

J: Ő maga mondta, a fülem hallatára. Yakovot is le akarta beszélni arról, hogy átvegyen magához. Azt mondta, látszik rajtam, hogy nem jó a testalkatom a korcsolyához. Hogy túl magas leszek. És hogy nem fogom bírni tíz évig a diétát. Yakov szerencsére nem így gondolta. Felajánlott egy ösztöndíjat, és azt mondta, később a szponzoroktól kapott pénzből vissza tudom majd fizetni az edzői díját. A papa megbízott Yakovban, én pedig megbíztam a papában. 

O: Ekkor költöztek Szentpétervárra?

J: Csak én. A papa Moszkvában maradt. Oroszországban nem olyan könnyű ám költözni. Mindenki azért dolgozik, hogy legyen egy saját lakása, és ne kelljen albérletet fizetni, de amikor már megvan a lakása, nem tud csak úgy tovább költözni, vagy eladni és venni egy másikat. 

O: Nem esett nehezére elválni a nagyapjától? Hogy érezte magát Szentpéterváron? 

J: Hát... jól is meg rosszul is. Persze nagyon hiányzott a papa. Hetente csak egyszer beszéltünk telefonon, mert az is drága volt. De nem vágytam haza hozzá. Inkább azt szerettem volna, ha ő is velem jöhetett volna. Szentpétervár gyönyörű. Oroszország Párizsa. Otthon, Moszkvában, a papa minden nap kézen fogva kísért az iskolába, és hozott onnan haza. A park, amin keresztül kellett sétálnunk, nagyon veszélyes hely volt. Többször is ki akartak rabolni minket, de a papa mindig odaadta a pénzt, ami nála volt. A drogosok mellettünk lőtték magukat a padon, vagy árulták egymásnak a cuccot. Azt hiszem, a mi környékünkön az emberek nyolcvan százaléka drogos volt. Máshogy nem lehetett elviselni a szegénységet. 

O: Minden nap kézen fogva mentek keresztül ezen a parkon? 

J: Minden nap kétszer. A papa sose mert elengedni. A gyerekeket mindig megpróbálták behálózni, mert ők kevesebb büntetést kaptak, ha lebuktak árulás közben. Szentpéterváron ilyen nem volt. Tiszta volt az utca, egyedül jártam iskolába a többi sportolóval. Színházba vittek minket, meg kirándulni. Majdnem mindig volt áram, meg meleg víz. Kaptam új korcsolyát, a saját méretemben. Ez egy minőségi változás volt az életemben. 

O: Úgy tudom, Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov is ugyanabban az egyesületben sportolt, mint ön.  

J: Így van. 

O: Hány évvel volt idősebb önnél? Milyennek látta akkor?

J: Viktort? (elgondolkozik) Én voltam tíz, ő lehetett olyan huszonkettő körül. (szünet) Milyennek láttam? (szünet) Idegesítőnek. Idegesítően tökéletesnek. Tudja... ő nem tudott hibázni. Mindig tökéletes volt. A tökéletes ellentétem. Gazdag családból jött, úri gyerek volt, jó modorú. És kib(sípszó) jól korcsolyázott. Irigy voltam rá. Rettenetesen irigy. Mindenki olyan akart lenni, mint ő. 

O: Ön is olyan akart lenni, mint Viktor? 

J: Nem. Én jobb akartam lenni nála. 

O: (mosolyogva) Szerelmes volt belé? 

J: Nem... (megrázza a fejét) Nem, az nem szerelem volt. Viktor volt... a... mániám?

O: A rögeszméje? 

J: Igen, köszönöm! A rögeszmém. (mosolyog) Tudja... Viktornak olyan aurája volt, hogy az ember már attól is jobban korcsolyázott, ha Viktor rá nézett. Olyan volt, mint valami korcsolyázó isten. Mindenki akart belőle egy darabot magának. 

O: Ez valahol természetes, nem? Egy ennyire karizmatikus személy egy közösségben nagyon inspiráló. Számomra, kívülálló számára is, Viktor egy sugárzó jelenségnek tűnik. (szünet, ránéz a homokórára) Azt gondolom, természetes, hogy vonzódott hozzá. 

J: Utáltam magamat miatta. Nem akartam egy lenni a groupie-jai közül. Azt akartam, hogy én legyek számára az egyetlen. Hogy elismerjen. Tudja, nagyon sokat tanultam tőle. De úgy éreztem, nem vagyok méltó a figyelmére, amíg nem leszek jobb nála. Meg akartam állítani az időt... (nevet) Hogy Viktor ne öregedjen tovább. Hogy várjon meg engem. Ellene akartam versenyezni. Szocsiban, amikor Viktor megnyerte az olimpiát, és én még éppen csak betöltöttem a tizenötöt, rettenetesen dühös voltam, hogy nem állhattam ki ellene. Alig vártam, hogy felnőtt versenyeken indulhassak. 

O: És ekkor bukkant fel Katsuki Yuuri?

J: Pontosan... (elmosolyodik) És a feje tetejére állt minden. 

O: Irigyelte Yuurit? 

J: Ó, hogyne! (nevet) De nem csak Viktor figyelme miatt. Yuuri csodálatosan korcsolyázott. Együtt mozgott a zenével. Ő maga sem tudta, hogy milyen jó. Irigy voltam a lábtechnikájára. És azt hiszem, egy kicsit szerelmes voltam belé. (mosolyog) Természetesen, ezt is el(sípszó).. (nevet)

O: (csodálkozva néz) 

J: Amikor végre találkoztunk Yuurival... (mosolyog) és elmondhattam volna neki, hogy mennyire csodálom, én... kiabálni kezdtem vele. Vesztesnek hívtam. Azt mondtam neki: "nincs szükség két Yurira ebben a sportban". Mindenfélét a fejéhez vagdostam. Hogy vonuljon vissza. 

O: (halkan nevet) Mit vétett önnek Yuuri? 

J: Nem tudom... (megrázza a fejét) Rettenetes vagyok az emberi kapcsolatokban. Azt hiszem... ez olyasmi volt, mint amikor az oviban a kisfiúk meghúzzák annak a kislánynak a copfját, aki tetszik nekik. 

O: Szóval a vonzalmát haraggal fejezte ki iránta? 

J: Azt hiszem. Azt hiszem... néha... hogy az egyetlen őszinte érzés, amire képes vagyok, az a harag. 

O: Mikor érzett utoljára komoly haragot? 

J: (elgondolkodik) A két évvel ezelőtti Európa-bajnokság után. A nagyapám agyvérzést kapott, és meghalt a kórházban, az edzőm pedig nem mondta el a verseny végéig. Ezt... azóta sem tudtam megbocsátani neki. (szünet) Tudom, hogy akkor már nem tehettem volna semmit érte... de jogom lett volna a gyászhoz. És úgy éreztem, nem fair, hogy nekem akkor is versenyeznem kell, és mosolyognom az éremmel a nyakamban, amikor elveszítettem az egyetlen embert, aki önzetlenül szeretett engem. 

O: Ennek szerepe volt abban, hogy edzőt váltott? 

J: (bólint) Azt hiszem. Legalábbis könnyebb volt azt mondani, hogy akkor viszlát, én leléptem Szöulba. Azóta is folyamatosan azt érzem, hogy... kizártak engem a saját életemből. Hogy van ez a test, és ez a test a szövetségé, az egyesületé, és ők rendelkeznek vele. Viktor... (szünet) Viktor tanított meg arra... hogy az én testem az én integritásom. Így mondta. Nem tudom... van ennek így értelme? 

O: Több, mint hinné. (bólint, majd a homokórára néz) Még van egy kis időnk. Szokott álmodni, Yuri? 

J: Igen. Többnyire rémeket. 

O: Miről álmodik? 

J: Volt egy visszatérő álmom... az első olimpiám után. Álmomban megjelent egy magas, jóképű, elegánsan öltözött ötvenes férfi, és azt mondta, hogy ő az apám. Hogy látott a tévében, felismert, és végre megtalált. (szünet)  

O: És erre ön mit reagált?

J: Általában felébredtem. Néha rácsaptam az ajtót... volt, hogy megütöttem, egyszer bele is rúgtam a lábába. Rettenetesen éreztem magam, amiért csak akkor kellettem az apámnak, akit sohasem ismertem, amikor olimpiai bajnok lettem. Előtte volt egy hasonló visszatérő álmom anyámmal, amiben néha felbukkant, azt mondta, leszokott a heroinról, tiszta lett, és kért, hogy jöjjek vele haza. Megígérte, hogy süt nekem pirogot. 

O: A valóságban történt ilyen? Hogy szerette volna önt visszakapni?

J: (gondolkozik) Igen. Egyszer eljött Szentpétervárra, hogy találkozzon velem... de én nem voltam hajlandó kijönni a szobámból. Nem akartam hallani a hazugságait. Nem akartam hinni neki. Nem akartam még egyszer csalódni benne. Anyám annyiszor megígérte, hogy leszokik a heroinról, és sose volt képes rá néhány hétnél tovább. A papa mindig hitt neki, mindig adott neki pénzt, mindig elhitte, hogy elvonóra kell... de az is csak hazugság volt. Anyám eljátszotta a bizalmamat. Ő lemondott rólam, amikor étlen-szomjan az ágyamban hagyott a saját sz(sípszó)ban feküdni, és még egy játékom, egy rendes takaróm se volt... fagyási sérülések voltak a lábamon, amikor intézetbe kerültem! Úgyhogy én is lemondtam róla. 

O: Azt hiszem, minden gyerek, aki apa nélkül nő fel, álmodik arról, hogy találkozik vele egy napon. És az is érthető, hogy álmában szerette volna átélni, hogy az édesanyja küzd önért, és a bocsánatát kéri. Mit gondol, miért utasította el a szülei közeledését, még álmában is?

J: Azt hiszem... (megdörzsöli a szemét) Azt hiszem, akkor úgy éreztem volna, hogy megbántom a papát. 

O: Azzal, hogy egy teljes családra vágyik? Szerető szülőkre? 

J: Igen... (nyel egyet) Mert az azt jelentette volna, hogy nekem nem elég az, amit a papától kaptam.  

O: (a homokórára néz) Sajnos az időnk közben elfogyott. Tartunk egy kis szünetet, és utána folytatjuk a beszélgetést. 

J: (bólint) Rendben. 

O: A reklám után várjuk vissza önöket. 

 

 

(2. rész)  

(Oprah megfordítja a homokórát)  
  
O: Üdvözlöm önöket. A műsor első részében vendégemmel, Yuri Plisetsky műkorcsolyázóval arról kezdtünk beszélgetni, hogy egy héttel a felvétel előtt műkorcsolya-történelmet írt a négyfordulatos Axelével. Azonban nem emiatt a sportteljesítménye miatt került be másnap a médiába, hanem egy házi pornóvideó miatt, ami közvetlenül a verseny után járta be az internetet. 

J: (bólint)

O: Ebben a videóban ön és Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov, korábbi orosz műkorcsolyázó-bajnokkal látható szexuális együttlét közben. Ezzel kapcsolatban rengeteg találgatás felmerült, és mivel sem Viktor, sem ön nem nyilatkoztak korábban, így ezek a kérdések továbbra is nyitva állnak. Ezért most erről szeretnék önnel beszélgetni, ha nem bánja. 

J: Nem. Ezért vagyok itt. 

O: Hogy tisztázza a helyzetet? 

J: Igen. Mióta a videó kikerült az internetre... Viktor edzői státuszát felfüggesztették. És eljárást kezdeményeztek ellene. Elvették tőle azokat a junior korcsolyázókat, akikkel foglalkozott. És ez egyszerűen nem fair. Viktor nem tehet semmiről. 

O: Talán egy kicsit előre siettünk. A médiában többen felvetették azt, hogy a felvételen ön még fiatalkorú volt. 

J: Tizenhat és fél éves voltam. Oroszországban, ami kifejezetten nem egy melegbarát ország, tizenhat év a beleegyezési korhatár nemtől függetlenül. Franciaországban, ahol a felvétel készült, tizenöt év. Nem voltam gyerek már. Tizenhárom éves koromtól kezdve én tartottam el a nagyapámat, a saját pénzemből fizettem az edzőimet, a felszerelésemet, mindenemet. Felnőtt versenyeken korcsolyáztam, nálam tíz évvel idősebbeket is megvertem. Ha ahhoz elég felnőtt voltam, hogy legyőzzem őket világversenyeken, ahhoz is elég felnőtt voltam, hogy el tudjam dönteni, kivel szexelek.

O: Ezen a téren valóban eltérő az egyes országok megítélése. Itt, az Egyesült Államokban is bizonyos államokban tizenhat, máshol tizenhét, vagy tizennyolc év a beleegyezési korhatár. De a felvétellel kapcsolatban nem is a morális kérdés a legfontosabb - hogy helyes-e egy felnőtt férfi és egy tinédzser fiú kapcsolata. Sokkal nagyobb probléma, hogy ez a felvétel elkészült. Mert minden fejlett országban tilos tizennyolc éven aluli személyt pornográf felvételen szerepeltetni. Ez szexuális visszaélés.

J: Igen, de nem Viktor élt velem vissza szexuálisan... hanem én éltem vissza vele. A felvételt én készítettem. És Viktor nem tudott róla. 

O: Ugye ezt most nem csak azért mondja, hogy Viktort védje? 

J: Viktort akarom védeni, de ettől még igazat mondok. Be tudom bizonyítani. A laptopomon még megvan egy másolat a videóból. Meg akarom mutatni. 

O: Kérem. 

(felveszi az ölébe a laptopját a szék mögül, kinyitja, a képernyőn megjelenik a monitora kicsiben, látszanak rajta a fájl mappák, és egy videó fájl ikonja, amit elindít, majd kitesz teljes képernyőbe. A felvételen az látszik, hogy valahová leteszi a telefonját, és valamit húzogat elé)

J: Volt egy próbavideó is... amin kipróbáltam, hogy hogy jobb, ha felkapcsolom a mennyezeti lámpát, vagy ha lekapcsolom. Az ablakpárkányra tettem a telefont, és eligazgattam előtte a sötétítő függönyt, hogy ne látszódjon. 

O: Viktor hol volt ekkor? 

J: A fürdőszobában zuhanyozott. A videón még hallatszik az is, ahogy az Új Világ szimfóniát énekli a zuhany alatt. 

(a videón látszik, hogy J. elhelyezkedik az egyik ágyon, és direkt úgy ül, hogy látszódjanak a lábai, majd krémezni kezdi őket. Kinyílik a fürdőszoba ajtaja, egy pillanatra látszik Viktor feje meg a fehér fürdőköpenye, ahogy kijön, majd a kis képernyő eltűnik a tévé képernyőjéről. Összecsukja a laptopot és leteszi a földre. csönd.)

O: Miért akarta titokban felvenni magukat? 

J: (nyel egyet) Mert... akartam egy darabot Viktorból. Ami csak az enyém. (lesüti a szemét) Tudtam, hogy Katsuki Yuuriba szerelmes. Tudtam, hogy össze akarnak házasodni, és új életet akarnak kezdeni külföldön. Ez volt az utolsó esélyem, hogy... történjen köztünk valami. Az első és utolsó alkalom, hogy közös versenyen indultunk, és közös szobába kerültünk. 

O: Szóval Viktor és ön között korábban nem volt intim kapcsolat? 

J: Nem. Soha. (megrázza a fejét) És utána se. 

O: A beszélgetésünk első részében valami olyasmit mondott, hogy Viktort körberajongták az egyesületében... hogy mindenki akart belőle egy darabot, de ön nem akart egy lenni a groupie-jai közül. Ön akart lenni Viktor számára az egyetlen. 

J: Igen, de én ezt... a korcsolyázásommal akartam elérni. Vágytam Viktor elismerésére, de nem férfiként, hanem sportolóként. Sosem vettem őt férfiként számításba, egészen addig, amíg Katsuki Yuuri fel nem bukkant az életében. Yuuri... inspirálta őt. A legjobb oldalát hozta elő. Tudtam, hogy ők ketten összetartoznak. Hogy ami köztük van, az különleges. De én is... én is különleges akartam lenni. 

O: Hogy vette rá Viktort, hogy lefeküdjön önnel? 

J: (nyel egyet) Az igazsággal.

O: Mi volt az igazság?

J: Az, hogy tartozott nekem ennyivel. 

O: Tartozott? 

J: Mi... mi egy csapat voltunk. Úgy éreztem, hogyha Yuuri nem bukkan fel, akkor én lehettem volna ő. Viktor inspirációja. A motivációja. Úgy éreztem, hogy ez az egész nem fair. Hogy Yuuri elvett tőlem valamit.

O: Ami sosem volt az öné. 

J: Pontosan. És egészen addig nem is zavart, de utána... utána már igen. 

O: Viktor hogyan reagált arra, amikor azt mondta neki, hogy "te tartozol nekem ezzel"? 

J: Azt hiszem, megértette. Megértette, hogy szükségem van erre... hogy szükségem van rá. Ő ennyit tudott adni magából, én pedig ennyit kaphattam belőle. Ennyivel kellett beérnem. És azt hiszem... hogy ő is adni akart nekem valamit. Egy jó emléket az első alkalomról. 

O: Sosem gondolt arra, hogy ezzel a videóval zsarolhatná Viktort? 

J: Nem... (megrázza a fejét) Tudtam, hogyha megmondanám neki, hogy felvettem magunkat, Viktor csalódna bennem. És nem akartam őket szétszedni Katsuki Yuurival. Nem így akartam Yuurit legyőzni. Aztán... egy idő után már egyáltalán nem akartam legyőzni. 

O: Mi változott? 

J: Én? (nevet) Nem. Egy hónappal azután, hogy ez a felvétel elkészült, Viktor nagyon súlyos balesetet szenvedett egy verseny alatt. Az sem volt biztos, hogy túléli. Yuurival együtt voltunk a kórházban, vártuk, hogy magához térjen. Akkor megértettem, hogy milyen közel állnak egymáshoz. Utána valahogy el tudtam engedni ezt a... rögeszmét. 

O: Tovább lépett? 

J: Igen, abszolút. 

O: Akkor már csak egy fontos kérdés maradt nyitva: miért nem volt elég, hogy a fejében megőrizze ezt az emléket, és miért nem  törölte le ezt a videót? Miért tartotta meg éveken át? 

J: (elmosolyodik) Rengetegszer le akartam törölni. Rengetegszer. De képtelen voltam rá. Úgy éreztem, hogy ez az életem egy nagyon fontos darabja. Hogyha kitörlöm ezt a videót, akkor azzal elveszítek valamit magamból. 

O: Mit szólna hozzá, ha azt mondanám: ha még mindig ki akarja törölni, akkor nincs jobb idő rá, mint a most?

J: Nincsenek kifogások.

O: Pontosan. Illetve ha vannak kifogások, én azt is elfogadom. Nem akarom kényszeríteni semmire. Mindössze azt mondom: ha tényleg meg akar szabadulni tőle, akkor talán most könnyebben megteheti, mintha egyedül kellene megtennie.  

J: (beharapja az ajkát) Azon gondolkodom... hogy nem... nem lesz-e rá még valamikor szükség. Mint bizonyítékra.

O: Ez most egy kifogás? 

J: (szusszan egyet) Igaza van. 

(Felveszi a földről a laptopot, megint kinyitja, valamit motoz a touchpaden, megint megjelenik a kis képernyő, azután szünet, szünet, szünet, mély levegőt vesz, lenyom egy gombot, felugrik egy kis ablak, rányom az okéra, majd látszik, hogy eltűnik a fájl.) 

J: (kifújja a levegőt)

O: Hogy érzi magát most? 

J: Azt mondanám, hogy megkönnyebbültem... de nem igaz. Azt már nem tudom visszacsinálni, hogy mások ne lássák. 

O: Beszélt azóta Viktorral, hogy a videó kikerült a világhálóra? 

J: Nem... (megrázza a fejét) Egyikükkel sem. 

O: Ha most itt állnának ön előtt... Viktor és Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov... mit mondana nekik? 

J: (elgondolkozik) Yuuritól... azt kérném, hogy bocsásson meg Viktornak. Viktor mindig őt szerette. És tudom, hogy Yuuri is mindig Viktort szerette. Azt mondanám neki, hogy próbáljanak tovább lépni, beszéljék meg, védjék meg a kapcsolatukat. Az most mindennél fontosabb.

O: És mit mondana Viktornak? 

J: Azt hiszem... (nyel egyet) ...megkérdezném tőle, emlékszik-e még arra, amikor megadta nekem Szocsiban a wifi jelszavát. 

O: (megrázza a fejét) Ez mit jelent? 

J: (lehajtja a fejét) Viktor tudja, hogy mit jelent. 

O: Úgy gondolja, hogy önt megfigyelték? 

J:  (nevet) Nem gondolom, egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy megfigyeltek. És azt gondolom, hogy ez a videó jó lehetőség volt arra, hogy engem megleckéztessenek, Viktort pedig megbüntessék. 

O: Nem fél attól, hogy ennek a mostani interjúnak következményei lesznek önre nézve? 

J: (nevet) Mi, polóniumot raknak a narancslevembe? Nem. Annyira nem vagyok fontos. 

O: A sportolói karrierjére gondolok. 

J: (elhúzza a száját) Nem sportolóként, hanem emberként hibáztam. Azt gondolom, hogy amit tettem, azért csak magánemberként vonhatnak felelősségre, és csakis Viktor. Sosem volt szándékom bármi bántalmat okozni Viktornak vagy Yuurinak. Ez a videó egy privát dolog volt, ami akaratom ellenére kapott nyilvánosságot. Ennek semmi köze ahhoz, hogy korcsolyázó vagyok. Lehetnék színész is. Vagy bányász. Akármi.  

O: Ebben teljesen igaza van. De világszerte ismert sportolóként ön közszereplőnek számít, ezért sokkal nagyobb figyelem irányul arra is, amit magánemberként tesz. 

J:  (elgondolkodik) Amikor Christophe Giacometti Szocsiban ezüstérmet szerzett, és az orosz újságírók arról kérdezték, milyen első nyíltan homoszexuális férfiként olimpiai érmesnek lennie, tudja mit mondott? 

O: (mosolyogva) Nem? 

J: Azt mondta, ugyanolyan, mint egy heteroszexuálisnak: k(sípszó) sok kemény munka, csak egy kicsivel szebb szemöldökkel. 

O: (nevet) 

J: Ezt sosem felejtem el. (szünet) Azt kellene megérteni, hogy nem a származása, a bőrszíne, a vallása vagy a nemi hovatartozása miatt lesz valaki bajnok... és nem ezek ellenére... hanem ezekkel együtt. De amikor kint vagyok a pályán, akkor ezek mind nem számítanak... ott csak a teljesítmény számít. Egy olyan világban akarok sportolni, ahol nem azért kapok jó pontokat, mert orosz vagyok, és nem azért kapok rosszakat, mert a saját nememhez vonzódom.

O: Egyetértek önnel. De mit gondol, lehetséges egy olyan versenyhelyzetet teremteni, amiben mindenkit az objektív teljesítménye alapján értékelnek? 

J: Igen... (bólint) Azt gondolom, hogy ez a szezon most erről fog szólni. Néhány napon belül kezdődik a Grand Prix döntő, és nagyon remélem, hogy úgy állhatok ki a közönség elé, hogy csak az fog számítani, amit ott, aznap bemutatok. 

O: (a homokórára néz) Még maradt egy kis időnk. Mit szeret a legjobban a korcsolyázásban? 

J: (gyorsan rávágja) Győzni. 

O: (hátrahúzza a fejét) Igazán? 

J: Mit kellett volna mondanom? 

O: Erre nincs helyes vagy helytelen válasz... mindössze meglepődtem. Azt hittem, azt fogja mondani, hogy a szabadságot... vagy a sebességet... az ugrásokat... 

J: (nevet) A sebesség, az tényleg izgalmas... mondjuk az első egy-két évben, amíg megtanul valaki hátrafelé koszorúzni. Az ugrások is jók, amikor először sikerülnek. Szabadság... az nincs. A versenysport nem a szabadságról szól. Nekem tizenhárom éves koromtól kezdve előre be kell jelentenem, hogy mikor megyek nyaralni, és akkor is minden nap legalább négy-öt órát edzenem kell, a szokásos nyolc-kilenc helyett. 

O: Minden egyes nap? 

J: Minden egyes nap. Évente egyszer vagy kétszer ihatok meg egy tejeskávét sziruppal, de csak ha senki sem látja. A lábaim... (nevet) ...rettenetesen néznek ki. Sose megyek olyan helyre, ahol le kell vennem a zoknimat. Teljesen biztos vagyok benne, hogy rettenetes lesz az öregkorom, ha még élek akkor. Az ugrások tönkreteszik a csontokat. Ma még nem érzem, mert még fiatal vagyok, de ez nem lesz mindig így. Szét(sípszó) a lábaimat az elmúlt években. Ez nem panaszkodás. Csak mondom. Ha az ember nem lehet a legjobb, akkor mindez hiábavaló. Nem éri meg csinálni. 

O: Milyen érzés, amikor győz? Amikor felállhat a dobogó legfelső fokára? 

J: Őszintén? (szusszan egyet) Addig a három percig, amíg a nyakamba teszik az érmet, és szól az orosz himnusz, addig hihetetlen. Olyankor azt érzem, hogy minden rendben van. Hogy még egy olyan srác is, mint én, eljuthat ide, ha keményen dolgozik. Azután lejövök a pályáról, és csak az üresség marad. És ha újra át akarom élni azt az eufóriát, amikor minden rendben van, amikor elégedett vagyok és boldog, akkor még keményebben kell dolgoznom, és megint nyernem kell. 

O: Úgy hangzik, mint egy függőség. 

J: Ugye? (elmosolyodik) Fura, hogy éveken át gyűlöltem anyámat, hogy nem tudott lejönni a drogról... közben meg én sem vagyok jobb nála. Amikor az ember győz egy versenyen, rengeteg hormon felszabadul... adrenalin, endorfin... függővé lehet válni tőle.

O: Meg tudná mondani, hogy hány aranyérme van? 

J: Lássuk... egy olimpiai, négy világbajnoki, öt Grand Prix, hét Európa bajnoki, nyolc orosz nemzeti bajnoki. A junior érmeimet már nem számolom. 

O: Ezek közül melyikre a legbüszkébb? 

J: (megrázza a fejét) Egyikre sem vagyok büszke. 

O: Pedig büszke lehetne magára. Ez nagyon komoly sportteljesítmény. 

J: Akkor tudnék büszke lenni magamra, ha egyszer önmagamhoz képest a legjobbat tudnám nyújtani. Ha egyszer hiba nélkül tudnék futni egy programot. Ha nem felejtenék el egyetlen kéz gesztust, ha minden ugrásom sikerülne. Ha egyszer tökéletes lennék. Akkor úgy érezném, hogy megérdemelten nyerek. Addig csak... (elmosolyodik) ...én követem el a legkevesebb hibát.

O: Yuri... én azt kívánom önnek... hogy érje el azt a megelégedettséget, amire vágyik. Szívből remélem, hogy tovább tud majd lépni ezen a botrányon, és a legjobb önmagát fogja tudni mutatni a következő versenyén. Az időnk sajnos lejárt. Megköszönöm önnek, hogy eljött hozzám beszélgetni. 

J: Én köszönöm. 

O: (a kamera felé fordul) Kedves nézők, a mai vendégem Yuri Plisetsky műkorcsolyázó volt. A jövő héten ugyanebben az időben lesz látható a korábban felvett interjú Janelle Monáe színész-énekesnővel. Kérem, tartsanak velünk. 

(vége) 

 

 

 ---------------------------------------< /SPOILER/ >\--------------------------------------  

 

   
  
---|---  
  
 


	33. XXV.

Eric lakásának ajtaja nagyon lassan nyílik ki előttem. Átfagytam a visszaúton: bőven havazott, amikor kijöttem a stadionból, és gyors fejszámolás után úgy döntöttem, nincs pénzem taxira, ezért inkább buszozom. Szeretnék megölelni egy fűtőtestet, vagy bebújni egy takaró alá, és egy-két napig ki se jönni onnan. Nem esne jól most emberek között lenni, de szerencsére Eric nővére dolgozik, ő meg éppen tanul a szobájában, amikor megnyomom a csengőt. Rettenetes a szemébe nézni, mert csak még inkább szembesít a megváltoztathatatlannal. 

\- Jurij, istenem, jól vagy? - enged be az előszobába. Igyekeztem az ajtó előtt lerázni magamról a havat, de a bakancsom rései közé így is egy csomó szorult, úgyhogy ráteszem az ajtó mellett álló tálcára, hogy lecsöpögjön. Amíg ezzel foglalatoskodom, Eric érthető módon tovább aggódik, és és faggatni kezd: - Tényleg szétrúgtál egy öltözőszekrényt, a korcsolyával a lábadon?   
\- Ezt meg ki mondta? - kapom fel a fejem.  
\- Guang Hong írta... - remegni kezd a hangja. - Kérdezte, hogy tudok-e rólad valamit, mert... 

Hirtelen minden kezd összeállni. Én már félig túl is vagyok az egészen - nem nagy ügy, végülis, csak a versenyengedélyem vonták vissza, meg felfüggesztették a tagságomat a szövetségnél - de a felismerés pillanatában ez nem volt ennyire könnyű játszma. Felegyenesedem, és halkan, de hosszan sóhajtok. 

\- Kicsit felbaszta az agyam, amikor közölték velem a hírt... - magyarázkodom - ...ezért lehet, hogy első felindulásomban kicsit csapkodtam meg rugdostam dolgokat magam körül... de semmi gond. Jól vagyok. Az ideúton lenyugodtam.   
\- Tényleg felfüggesztettek? És nem csak a versenyengedélyedet vették el? - faggat tovább. Úgy, ahogy csak egy tizenhét éves, alapvetően jóindulatú srác tud faggatni valakit.   
\- Tényleg... - vonom meg a vállam. - Ez van.   
\- De... - Eric arca megnyúlik - ...ha visszamész Oroszországba, akkor újra visszavesznek?   
\- Nem, ilyesmiről szó sem volt. Már... - szusszanok - ...már nem kellek nekik.   
\- De akkor most mit fogsz csinálni?   
\- Nem tudom... - vonom meg a vállam. - Azért Oroszországon kívül is van élet. Végül is, Viktor is itt él meg dolgozik. Ezt a szezont elbuktam... de ettől még én vagyok az idei olimpiai bajnok. Ez csak ér valamit, nem?   
\- De, de! - helyesel Eric. - Persze, nincs veszve semmi! Örülök, hogy nem vagy kétségbe esve. Minden rendben lesz! 

Eric mosolyog. Én is mechanikusan mosolygok. Tökre rendben lesz minden.

El lehet csövezni barátoknál egy ideig. Elmehetnék Giacomettihez, nyilván örülne neki, ha ott lebzselnék nála pár hónapig. Még az is lehet, hogy baráti alapon edzene engem is, hogy ne veszítsem el a formám. Lausanne nagyon szép hely, télen is, és a pasasnak annyi pénze van, mint a szemét, nem bánná. Legalább látnám élőben is a macskáját, mondjuk az ottlakásért cserébe takaríthatnék, vagy ilyesmi. Tele az életem lehetőséggel, sose volt ennél jobb, mint most. 

Vagy visszamehetnék Szentpétervárra. Lilja szereti eldramatizálni a helyzeteket, de végső soron mindent megoldana. Faszomat, ha kell, akkor simán heterónak hazudom magam, eljegyzek bárkit, akit mellém állítanak, nekem nem probléma, Otabek már nincs sehol, akár lehetnék heteró is, ki tudja, sosem gondolkoztam ezen a opción. Jakov, ő azért még mindig elég magasan van, elintézhetne pár telefont. Mégiscsak egy kibaszott olimpiai bajnok vagyok, sérülés nélkül, tökéletes kondícióban, kinek ne kellenék? 

A tévé előtt ragadok, és rosszul érzem magam, hogy Ericet elvonom a házi feladatától, de az agyamra sötétség borul, ami még a zajoknál és a kétségeknél is rémisztőbb. Teljesen világosan látom, hogy mindennek vége. És erről én senkivel se beszélhetek, senki se fog nekem segíteni. Teljesen magamra maradtam, se pasi, se barátok, se edző, se pótanya, se hírnév, se dicsőség. Ez már mind a múlté, és minden egy hülye videó miatt... Nem. A hülye Jurka miatt, aki a videó felvette, és azt hitte, soha senki nem fog tudni róla. Egy ideális világban a sírba vihettem volna magammal a titkot, de hát nem egy ideális világban élünk, nagyon nem. Nem egy olyan világban, ahol egy sportoló, vagy bárki, büntetlenül megúszhat egy ekkora katasztrofális hülyeséget. 

Keresem a gondolatokat, és effektíve próbálok beléjük kapaszkodni, ahogy elhúznak fölöttem, mint a hullócsillagok: mert amíg gondolkodom, addig érzek, és addig létezem. Próbálom elképzelni a Katsuki-Nikiforov házat, hogy hogy nézhet ki most. Nyilván nem foglalkoznak a takarítással, talán be se vásárolnak, csak házhoz rendelik a kaját, nem is a szokásos kiszállító cégeikkel, hanem vadidegenekkel, mert akkor legalább nem kell szembesülniük azzal, hogy szánakozva néznek rájuk a futárok. Talán így se ússzák meg. Őket mindenki ismeri, nem csak a környéken, hanem az egész civilizált amerikai kontinensen, aki nem egy lepukkant lakókocsi-parkban tengeti az életét teljes tudatlanságban, az azért képben van arról, kik ők. És az internetet elnézve, a rengeteg Oprah-interjúból kiragadott idézetet olvasva úgy tűnik, mindenki rohadtul sajnálja őket, hogy ártatlanul belekeveredtek az én szarviharomba. 

Viktornak talán egy hangyányit javult a megítélése. Miközben a telefonomon scrollozom a híreket, nekem ez tűnik ki belőlük. Szegény Nikiforov, egy tizenhat éves srác orvul elcsábította, titokban videóra vette, hát mit tehet ő erről? A fanfórumomon, legalábbis az oroszon, zárolják az adminok a topicokat, mielőtt még bárki komolyabban anyázni kezdene. De vajon Viktor hogy érzi magát otthon? Yuurival vajon elutaznak Japánba az ünnepekre, hátha a távollétükben lenyugszanak a kedélyek? Japánban vajon mennyire lett hírértékű az eset? Vajon közös szobában alszanak még, vagy teljesen külön? Volt már békülős szex? Fogalmam sincs, miért érdekel ennyire a magánéletük. Talán azért, mert szeretném tudni, hogy rendben vannak, hogy nem hiába égettem magam halálra a tévében, és ha a karrieremnek már annyi, akkor legalább ők ketten ússzák meg, végülis a tettem leginkább kettejük ellen irányult, és nem az egész emberiség, vagy a korcsolyavilág ellen.

Az amerikai oldalak nagy része a botrányt a Tonya Harding - Nancy Kerrigan ügyhöz hasonlítja. Még egy mémet is csinált valaki belőle, amiben szembeállítja a két eset hasonlóságait és különbségeit. A műkorcsolyát "izgalmas" sportágnak titulálják, amiben hatalmas érzelmek és összeesküvések működnek a háttérben. Előkerül az orosz belpolitika kritikája is, a melegek helyzete a nyugati világban, egy egész kibaszott szarlavina, de egyvalaminek mégis örülök: Otabeket sikerült megvédenem, és ő még említés szintjén sem kerül szóba velem kapcsolatban.

Valahogy egészen eddig a pillanatig fel sem merült bennem, hogy hiányzik. Túlságosan is lefoglalt a saját nyomorúságom, meg talán kicsit ki is akartam őt zárni a gondolataim közül - nem tudatosan, inkább csak önvédelemből. Az egy dolog, hogy együtt voltunk lassan hat éven át, de közben hét éven át ő volt a legjobb barátom is. Megszoktam, hogy bármi történik velem, először neki írok, és csak utána hívtam fel a papát is. Annyira ingerem lenne most is ráírni, és megkérdezni, látta-e az interjút, hogy mondja meg, mennyire voltam hülye, vagy legalább mondja azt, hogy ez az egész csak átmeneti, és el fog múlni, idővel jobb lesz. Beka valahogy... mindig olyan hideg fejjel tudott gondolkodni, szerintem ő már helyettem is meglátná a kiutat. Lehet, jobb lett volna, ha csak barátok maradunk: ő talál magának egy helyes lányt, akit a családja is azonnal elfogad, és én meg maradok a korcsolyánál, mert ahhoz értek, az emberi kapcsolatokhoz meg nem. Ettől még mindent megoszthattunk volna a másikkal, és részei lehettünk volna egymás életének... távolról. Nem kellett volna a szexet meg az érzelmeket belekeverni. 

Miközben továbbra is üres tekintettel bámulom a tévét, és egy szót se fogok fel belőle, azon tűnődöm, hogy valóban szerelmes voltam-e Otabekbe, vagy csak azt hittem. Sosem voltam szerelmes senkibe, és én most is úgy gondolom, amit Viktor iránt éreztem, az nem lehetett az. Nincs összehasonlítási alapom, és nem tudom, hogyan lehetne ezt kideríteni. Mert most, ebben a pillanatban, semmire sem vágyom annyira, minthogy Otabekkel újra barátok legyünk. Nem bánnám, ha találna valaki mást... vagy ha máris tovább lépett volna. De Otabek nem hiszem, hogy a barátom akarna lenni. 

Eric valakivel telefonon beszél, és csak egy perccel később esik le, hogy rólam. Ahogy felé fordulok, Eric zavartan lefogja a telefon mikrofonlyukait, és azt kérdezi:   
\- Chris az... - suttogja - ...aggódott miattad, mert nem válaszoltál neki.  
\- Fel se tűnt... - vakarom meg az állam. Meg kellene borotválkoznom lassan. - De nincs semmi bajom, mondd meg neki.  
\- Nem akarsz beszélni vele te? - harapja be a szája sarkát.   
\- Most... nem... - nem is értem, miért érzem magam rosszul ettől. - De majd írok neki később. Csak most... kicsit jobb lenne egyedül.   
\- Oké... - mosolyodik el, és fordul vissza a telefonhoz.

Pixel kettőnk közé telepszik a kanapén, a fejét a combomra teszi, és behunyt szemekkel, tökéletes bizalommal fordul felém. A macska tényleg gyógyító állat, de rajtam már egy macska sem segít. Fel akarom hívni Otabeket. Önző dolog a részemről, de hallani szeretném a hangját. Az új telefonom számát nem ismeri még, felvenné, és azt mondaná mély, érdes hangon, hogy "halló", én pedig nem válaszolnék, csak hallgatnám az egyre ingerültebb hallózásait. Már az is átmelegít, hogy elképzelem a hangját. Lehet, egy ponton azt mondaná: "Jura, ha te vagy, szólj bele", de én akkor sem szólnék, mert megígértem neki, hogy nem keresem, és amíg nincs bizonyítéka, hogy én vagyok a vonalban, addig bárki lehet, és nem szegem meg a neki tett ígéretemet. Persze, a valóságban nem hívom fel. Aydát sem hívom fel, pedig tőle legalább megtudnám, hogy van Beka, hogy van Okszana, talán jólesne, ha tudnám, Beka még siratja a kapcsolatunkat... talán az esne jól, ha a tesója azt mondaná vissza róla, hogy egy helyi lánnyal randizik, mert akkor tudnám, hogy tényleg elindult kifelé a kapcsolatunkból. Nem hívom fel Lilját, és legkevésbé Jakovot nem. Más pedig nincs, aki közel állna hozzám. Bezárult a kör. A világom egyetlen, élő, lüktető pontra szűkült össze.  

\- Jurij... - szólít meg halkan Eric. - Mit szólnál hozzá, ha azt mondanám, hogy... hogy mégis megnyerhetnéd ezt a grand prix-t?   
\- Na és hogyan? - mosolyodok el cinikusan. - Hogy juttatnál be a versenybe, szövetségi tagság és versenyengedély nélkül?   
\- Hát ez az! - mosolyodik el Eric. - Nem kell ott lenned a versenyen ahhoz, hogy megnyerd!   
\- Azt hiszem, ennyire nem tudok angolul... - vigyorgok töretlenül, mire Eric megrázza a fejét.   
\- Lekorcsolyázhatnád a programjaidat az egyetemi pályán, és a videót feltehetnénk az internetre! - mondja csillogó szemekkel.   
\- Ne hülyéskedj... - fordulok vissza a tévé elé.   
\- Nem hülyéskedek! - ül közelebb hozzám, Pixel pedig elégedetlenül felkel, és Eric ölébe mászik, aki felveszi, és a mellkasához fogja. - Láttalak edzésen, teljesen jó lett a formaidőzítésed, nagyon jó kondiban vagy, és nagyon sokat gyakoroltál. Ki tudja, mikor jutsz ki legközelebb egy versenyre - de most itt vagy, készen állsz, miért ne próbálnád meg?   
\- Mit érnék el vele? - horkanok fel. - Azon kívül, hogy felvehetném utána a "home video" nevet. Jurij Home Video Pliszeckij. Hogy hangzik?   
\- Még mindig inkább a korcsolyás videódat nézzék, mint a pornóvideódat... - teszi hozzá Eric, és bár nem akar piszkálódni, ez azért mégis betalál nálam. - Mekkora pofon lenne az ISU-nak! Mindenkinek bemutathatnál!   
\- Nem akarok én már senkinek bemutatni... - vonom meg a vállam. - Én csak... szeretnék nem erre gondolni egy kicsit. Kikapcsolni. Ma... ma nem akarok a karrieremen keseregni. Majd holnap. Rendben? Ejtsük a témát.   
\- Rendben... - feleli megszeppenten Eric, és inkább visszafordul a telefonjához. 

Kisvártatva kap egy üzenetet Tiffanytól, hogy menjen el vásárolni, mert alig van otthon ez meg az, úgyhogy - bár kedvem nincs hozzá - de felöltözünk, és elindulunk a közeli bevásárlóközpontba. A szupermarket előtt parkolunk le, Eric kivesz egy bevásárlókocsit a sor elejéről, majd a telefonjáról olvassa Tiffany listáját, és ahogy végighaladunk a bolton, minden soron levesz valamit a polcról. Folyton kérdezgeti, nekem nincs-e szükségem valamire, de én csak kábultan megyek utána, nézegetem az óriás csomagolásokat és a számomra ismeretlen logók és márkanevek egész sorát. 

A zöldség-gyümölcs osztályról átkerülünk a gyümölcslevekhez, és csodálkozva nézem, hogy hol van az italos sor. Aztán eszembe jut, hogy ez Amerika, itt külön italboltok meg dohányboltok vannak, nem úgy, mint otthon. A papa nagyon ritkán vett alkoholt. Talán csak szilveszterkor egy üveg pezsgőt, amit egyedül nem tudott meginni, mert zavarták benne a buborékok. Egy kiskanalat ejtett az üveg szájába, és ameddig az mozgott, nem töltött belőle. Voltak ugyan otthon címkézetlen, csatos üvegben tárolt házi főzésű vodkái, a voronyezsi rokonoktól kapta őket minden évben, de azok még a papának is erősek voltak, vízzel higította őket, meg savanyú uborkát dobott a poharába. Azt hiszem, hogy a papa azon kevés oroszok egyike lehetett, akit a családja sose látott részegen. Lehet, tőle örököltem, hogy ilyen rosszul bírom a piát. Jó lenne erről beszélgetni vele. Talán jó lenne együtt meginni valamit, és fanyalogni azon, mennyire marja a szánkat. 

\- Te, Eric... - szólítom meg, ahogy a tejek felé tolja a bevásárlókocsit. - Van itt egy italbolt?   
\- Aha, a boltsor végén, a kijárattól jobbra... - feleli csodálkozva. - De Tiffany tart otthon bort, ha innál...   
\- Igazából nem borra vágyom... - vakarom meg az állam. - Nem baj, ha kiszaladok?   
\- Nem, persze... - mered rám még mindig zavartan, de azért bólint. 

Én magára hagyom a bevásárlással - elég nagy fiú, el tudja tolni a kocsit egyedül is - és kimegyek a boltból, majd elkezdek végigsétálni a boltsor előtt. Most éppen csak szállingózik a hó, a járdáról nemrég eltakarították, és csak egy vékony kis réteg képződött rajta, amit a bakancsom talpával összemocskolhatok. 

Az italboltba belépve úgy érzem magam, mintha valami kínos dolgot készülnék venni, pedig csak egy üveg vodkáról van szó. Szerintem az az áfonyás vodka, amit a repülőn adtak, az még a papának is ízlene. Ahogy végignézek a polcokon és a vitrineken, annyira idegennek érzem ezt a közeget, hogy azt se tudom, hová nyúljak. Ami sárga meg barna színű, az nyilván nem vodka, a vodka átlátszó. De ki gondolta volna, hogy ennyi féle szeszt árulnak egy boltban? 

\- Segíthetek? - kérdezi egy nagydarab fekete lány, miközben egy felmosóvödröt terelget maga előtt a partvisnyélnél fogva, készen arra, hogy máris feltörölje a bakancsomból elolvadó hó latyakját.   
\- Vodkát akarok.... - csúszik ki a számon a lehető legrosszabb angolsággal - ...kérem. Áfonyásat!   
\- Erre vannak az ízesített vodkák... - indul el előttem a lány, és ahogy hátat fordít nekem, a feneke úgy néz ki, mint egy kisebb kanapé ülése.

Próbálok nem erre koncentrálni, miközben üvegeket mutogat nekem - majdnem mind egyformának tűnik, és inkább csak a címkéken feltüntetett alkoholfokokat nézem. Végül egy "Proof 80" feliratú Smirnoffot választok, mert annál erősebb az ízesített fajtákból nincs. A pultban azonban már egy mogorva, nagydarab fehér férfi szolgál ki a kasszánál, én pedig kérdés nélkül leteszem elé az útlevelemet, mert az ő szempontjából nézve valószínűleg húsznak sem látszom. A fickó az útlevelemet is gyanakodva méregeti, aztán visszafordul felém, megnéz magának, majd megkérdezi:  
\- Nem maga volt tegnap a tévében?

Legalábbis remélem, hogy magáz, a hangnemből nem tudom eldönteni. 

\- De igen... - horgasztom le a fejem. - Mennyi lesz?   
\- Maga a pornós műkoris? - húzza viszolyogva mosolyra a szája szélét, én pedig legszívesebben megütném, sőt, hozzácsapnám az üveget a pult széléhez, és a törött darabokkal vágnám miszlikbe a torkát.   
\- Tartsa meg az aprót... - morranok, és rávágok egy ötven dolláros bankjegyet a pultra, majd az üveget nyakon ragadva kicsörtetek a boltból. A szakadó hóban próbálom meg idegesen beletömni a hátizsákomba, de remeg a kezem. A pornós műkoris. Jó, hogy Viktorékat nem hozta szóba. Hát ennyi maradt meg az embereknek abból a fél órából? Hogy én vagyok _a pornós műkoris?_

Majdnem elesek a kocsi felé menet a havon, ami rohadt vicces, mert mégiscsak az a hivatásom, hogy ne csússzak el és üljek seggre nyilvánosan, de nem nevetek. Eric a csomagtartóba pakolja éppen a zöldségeket, amikor odaérek hozzá, és nagyon szigorúan azt kérdezem tőle:  
\- Mivel vennél fel?

Először nem is érti, mit akarok, aztán kapcsol, és hadarva annyit felel:   
\- Van egy GoPro Viktor irodájában, amit néha szoktunk használni az ugrásos edzéseken...   
\- És be tudsz menni oda? - faggatom, Eric pedig bólint.  
\- Elkérem a kulcsot a portástól. Felvehetnélek a jégről... ismerem a kűrödet, nem mennék túl közel, meg nem állnék bele az utadba...  
\- Rendben... - nyelek egy nagyot. - Csináljuk meg.

Eric egy magas, élénk nyikkanást hallat, majd a nyakamba ugrik, és megölel. Az ölelése sehogysem esik. Érzem, mint ahogy megérzek egy esést is, de nem kötődik hozzá semmilyen érzelem, csak tudomásul veszem, és ennyi. 

 

* * * 

 

Este hét körül Eric már az ajtóban vár kabátban, de én még mindig a készülődéssel szöszmötölök. Látszik az arcán, hogy mennyire lelkes, és ez egy kicsit engem is fellelkesít. Végül is, sosem futottam még igazán-igazán tökéletes kűrt, és nincs jobb alkalom rá a mostaninál: kialudtam magam, könnyű és tápláló ételeket ettem, reggelre kihajtottam magamból az összes fölösleges vizet, a hasam olyan lapos, hogy szinte homorú, és végtelenül könnyűnek érzem a karjaimat. Tökéletes versenyforma. 

Az egyetemi pályán még vannak néhányan, amikor megérkezünk - nem Eric edzőtársai, valószínűleg csak hobbikorcsolyázó diákok, de a többségük csak lassan, unottan körözik körbe-körbe. Én elkezdek melegíteni, nagyon-nagyon alaposan, miközben Eric beszökik Viktor irodájába a kameráért. Az izmaimban semmi ellenállás nincs: ma tökéletesen együttműködnek velem, és azt csinálják, amit kérek tőlük. Amikor Eric odajön hozzám, és megkérdezi, segítsen-e, csak a fejemet rázom: hagyom, hogy a kamerával bíbelődjön, én pedig lélekben próbálok felkészülni az előttem álló próbatételre.

Ez most nem Viktorról szól. Nem is Otabekről. Nem Jakovról és Liljáról, nem a papáról, nem a Katsudonról, nem a közönségről, az ISU-ról vagy Oroszországról. Nincs köze Putyinhoz, a világpolitikához, de a melegekhez sincs. Ez az egész most egyes-egyedül rólam szól, és arról, képes vagyok-e egy olyan tökéletes kűrt futni, amilyet mindig is akartam. Hogy tudok-e egyszer igazán büszke lenni önmagamra. 

\- Kétszer fogom lefutni a kűrt... - mondom Ericnek nagyon komolyan. - Először csak próbaképpen, és csak jelölöm majd az ugrásokat.   
\- Rendben... - bólint Eric. - Igyekszem nem közel menni hozzád.   
\- Csináltál már ilyet? - kérdezem tőle, miközben a bokámra hajolok.   
\- Én még nem... - feleli zavartan. - De Viktor már vett fel, és figyeltem, hogy csinálta. Mármint... mindig igyekezett ugyanakkora távolságra maradni tőlem, ezt tudom.   
\- Plusz arra figyelj, hogy a lábamnak mindig látszódnia kell... de majd a próbavideót visszanézzük. Utána pedig premier. 

A pályán viszont továbbra is ott korcsolyázik két-három ember, én pedig tanácstalanul nézem őket, miközben Eric felviszi a kűrzeném CD-jét a hangosító helyiségbe. Már pont megkérdezném, hogy ki fogja majd elindítani a zenét, amikor mosolyogva visszatér, egy távkapcsolót felmutatva. Aztán magabiztosan leveszi az élvédőit, kimegy a pályára, és jó hangosan elkiáltja magát: 

\- Srácok, idejönnétek egy kicsit? Szeretnék tőletek valamit kérni! 

A két lány és a nagyobb darab srác odajönnek Eric köré, aki nagyon kedvesen és udvariasan megkéri őket, hogyha lehet, egy negyed órára - húsz percre engedjenek fel minket a pályára, mert szeretnénk egy felvételt készíteni. A srác rögtön mentegetőzni kezd, hogy ő már úgyis ment volna, részéről semmi gond, a két lány pedig megkérdezi, hogy nézhetik-e. Eric némiképp zavartan fordul felém, én pedig gondolkodás nélkül bólintok. 

A próbaköröm alatt szétszórt vagyok - triplákat terveztem ugrani a kvadok helyett, de azok is duplák lesznek. Remeg a lábam, és túlságosan leköti a figyelmem Eric állandó, követő jelenléte. Valóban nem jön közel hozzám, szinte árnyékként mozog velem, és sosem áll az utamba, de mégis: megszoktam, hogy egyedül vagyok a jégen, és most a jelenléte megzavar. Szerintem látja rajtam, hogy ideges vagyok, ezért amikor visszanézzük a videót - ami megjegyzem, rohadt jól sikerült elsőre is - megnyugtatásomra annyit mond csak:  
\- Figyelj, Jurij, ha mégsem akarod, vagy rossz passzban van, megcsinálhatjuk holnap is, vagy bármikor...   
\- Nem... - rázom meg a fejem. - Úgy veszem, hogy versenyen vagyok. Ez ma a verseny. Csak egy dobásom van. Annak kell jól sikerülnie.   
\- Nem lehet, hogy én zavarlak a pályán? - kérdezi aggódva.   
\- Nem, nem... - szabadkozom. - Csak kellene még pár perc. Össze akarom szedni a gondolataimat. 

Máskor Lilja megnyugtat, megszorítja a kezem, vagy rákérdez arra, rendben van-e a ruhám, a korcsolyám, csak hogy biztosan ne ilyesmin múljon a teljesítményem. Szorongva teszek egy kört a pályán, két lábon: a lányok, akik lejöttek miattam a pályáról, kíváncsian követnek a tekintetükkel. Nyilvánvaló, hogy a létező legjobbat akkor fogom tudni hozni magamból, ha elengedek minden elvárást, és csak befelé figyelek.

A legutóbbi Turandot már egészen közel állt ahhoz, amit el akartam érni. És a Skate Americás kűröm se lett volna rossz, ha nem esem el benne az Axelt, és utána nem egy merő rohanás az egész. A legnehezebb ugrást mindig előre kell venni, ez józan paraszti ész, de ha az első ugrását rontja el valaki, utána már minden más átszíneződik a fejében: az egyik fele kicsit feladja és beletörődik, a másik fele kényszeredetten próbálja kijavítani a hibát, ami persze lehetetlen, az már elmúlt, nem lehet kétszer ugyanabba a folyóba belelépni. Már a sokadik kört teszem meg, egyre mélyebben elgondolkozva, amikor beugrik a megoldás: az Axelt kell a legvégére tennem.

Hogy bírni fogom-e szusszal, az máskor talán egyértelmű nem, vagy hosszas tanakodás utáni talán lenne, de ez most nem kérdés. Négy és fél perc. Az sem érdekel, ha vérezni fog a lábam, ha kiszakad a tüdőm, és eltörik a szívem közben.

Felveszem a kezdő pózomat, és várom, hogy Eric elindítsa a zenét. Először persze a felvételt indítja el, hallom a gomb pittyenését, és arra gondolok: _engedj el mindent._

Hát elengedek mindent. És ekkor megszólal a zene. 

A Rittbergerrel kezdek. Egészen vad szögben fordulok rá, és a levegőben is nagyon durván dőlök, ennek ellenére érzem, hogy jó az érzekés, és pillanatok alatt visszanyerem az egyenes tartásomat. A kvad Rittberger egészen az enyém: imádom benne a lábtartásomat, és élvezem, hogy mennyire messzire tudok ugrani vele - a többi kvadom inkább magas, de a Rittbergerem inkább hosszú. Hosszú, nyúlánk, lehetetlen ugrás - Taraszova jut róla eszembe, amint cöcögve arról beszél, hogy na, ebből a gyerekből sose lesz igazi korcsolyázó, mert túl magas lesz, és könnyen hízik. A Rittberger a válaszom arra, hogy nem hitt bennem. 

A következő ugrásom a kvad T - tripla T kombó. Ez volt az első kvad kombinációs ugrás, amit megtanultam, tizennégy évesen, Milával kettesben voltunk a pályán, és ő is megpróbált kvad tólúpokat ugrani velem együtt, én pedig annyira ideges lettem attól, hogy ez még egy lánynak is megy, hogy nem egy duplát, hanem egy triplát tettem rá. Milával sokszor játszottuk azt, hogy addig ugrottunk egy tripla után duplákat, amíg el nem szédültünk. Nem is tudom, mi van most vele. Annyira rég beszéltünk, pedig olyan sokszor eszembe jut, és mégis, ahogy múlik az idő, egyre nehezebb újra beszélgetést kezdeményezni vele. Mila felélte a korcsolyázóéveit, visszavonult, és nem tudom, miről beszélgethetnék még vele egyáltalán. Ettől persze még hiányzik.

A harmadik ugrásom a Salchow: az ugrás, amire én tanítottam meg Katsuki Yuurit. Az első kvadom, amit versenyen megugrottam tizenhárom évesen, de én mégsem ezt a képet idézem fel róla, hanem a délelőttöt, amikor Viktor elment Fukuokába nagahama rament enni, és valószínűleg annyira berúgott, hogy lekéste az utolsó vonatot vissza Hasetsuba, és egy love hotelben éjszakázott. Yuuri, az eltitkolt vonzalmaim tárgya a két tenyerét összeszorítva és mélyen meghajolva arra kért, tanítsam meg neki a Salt, én pedig nyeltem egy nagyot, és igent mondtam a kérésére. Soha azelőtt nem tanítottam meg senkit senkire, pláne nem egy idősebb, tapasztaltabb korcsolyázót valamire, amit tudnia kellene magától is. Akkor egy kicsit azért büszke voltam magamra - és nem csak az ugrás miatt. Azt hiszem, az egy nagyon felnőtt, érett döntés volt, hogy inkább erősebb játékossá teszem az ellenfelem, semmint szabotálom az esélyeit. Nem Viktor miatt, hanem a saját lelkemért. 

A tripla Lutz következik: az ugrás, ami mindent megtestít, amit nem szeretek a korcsolyázásban. Nagyon óvatosan és tapintatosan ugrom - mint amikor egy olyan embernek fogalmazok levelet, akit szívből megvetek, de akivel szemben ezt nem mutathatom ki. A Lutz az utálattal vegyes tisztelet érzését kelti bennem, és eszembe jutnak azok a kínkeserves évek, amikor Jakov a pálya széléről kiabálta be, hogy "melyik élről, Jurij?!", én pedig csak annyit ugattam vissza, hogy "tudom!" A fejem tudta, a lábam nem. 

A következő kombinációm az, ami az olimpiai aranyat jelentette tavaly: a tripla Axel - Rittberger - tripla Sal olyan gyorsan követik egymást, mint pisztolyból a golyók. Mintha Otabek a képzelt pisztolyát fogná rám, épp úgy, mint a _Welcome to the Madness_ -ben, és mintha előle menekülnék cikcakkban, azután sietve ráfordulok a tripla Lutz - tripla Rittberger kombóra is, Lilja kedvencére. Szerintem csak azért szerette annyira nézni, mert a lányok versenyében ez egy gyakori elemnek számított, az egészben van valami nőies, balettra emlékeztető. Ez az egyetlen igazán feminin ugrásom, és a Rittberger alatt szinte helyben pörgök a levegőben, akár egy orsó. 

Egy pillanatra összeakad a tekintetem Ericével, aki próbál a lehető legprofesszionálisabban és a legértékmentesebben követni engem a válltartós kamerájával. Az arcán kiolvashatatlanok az érzelmek, és nincs is időm erre: a szívemből ömlik ki a vér, a lábaim felé tart, és a fejemet is részben üresre szivattyúzva. A térdemben sajogni kezd valami, az érkező lábam vádlija is húzódik, és a hátam szinte lángol, de ebből tudom, hogy nem kerülhetem el azt a két utolsó gondolatot sem, amit eddig megpróbáltam száműzni a fejemből. 

A kvad Flip Viktorral kapcsol össze. Azt képzelem, hogy én vagyok ő, amikor elesett Barcelonában, de közben mögötte is vagyok, angyal képében, átkarolom, amikor ugrik, és felrántom a mellkasát átölelve, amikor leérkezik. A Flipem tökéletes, épp úgy, mintha egy angyal-edző húzott volna fel belőle: megmentem Viktort, és Viktor személyén át megmentem önmagamat is - attól, ami a hiányával, a jelenlétével, a mosolyaival és a pofonjaival együtt rám mosódott az elmúlt tizenhárom évben. Elhomályosodik a látásom, ahogy gondolatban visszaragasztom a kitépett előzéket az Operák Könyvébe, és otthagyom az ő éjjeliszekrényén a sajátom helyett. Úgy búcsúzom el Viktortól, hogy közben kiszöknek a szememből a könnyek is, de mégis megkönnyebbülök attól, hogy többé nem lesz közünk egymáshoz. Hét év. Már nem vagyok ugyanaz, aki hét éve voltam, egyetlen sejtemben sem. És már nincs szükségem arra, hogy emlékezzek rá.  

Az utolsó ugrásom az Axel. Ahogy holdból szembe fordulok vele, az egy rendőrségi szembesítés Otabekkel. A kvad Axel a miénk, kettőnké, a mi meddő kapcsolatunk öszvér-gyermeke, amit sosem jutott volna eszembe akarni, ha ő nincs. Szembenézek az Axellel, de Otabek tekintetét látom: a becsapottságot, a csalódottságot, és a rettenetes fájdalmat. Jó, hogy csak telefonon beszéltünk, mert ha képernyőn láttam volna ezt az arcot, azonnal kimentem volna a fürdőszobába felvágni az ereimet. Otabek egy annyira szexi, kedves, nagylelkű és jó humorú srác, és igazságtalan a sors, hogy miért pont arra vette rá, hogy engem szeressen meg. Nem voltam méltó a szeretetére. A bocsánatáért könyörgöm, ahogy felé ugrom, és kérem, kérem, kérlelem, hogy most már tényleg engedjen el, hogy szeressen meg valaki mást, aki méltó és aki illik hozzá - hogy higgye el, én csak egy hosszú, de nem is annyira fontos epizód voltam az életében, amit majd a korcsolyázással együtt elfelejthet, és ami eszébe se fog jutni évtizedekig, amikor majd egy költözés után valamelyik gyereke meg nem találja a fiatalkori érmeit, és a közös, bekeretezett fotónkat, amit kidobni nem akart, csak eltüntetni szem elől. Otabek áll előttem mereven, én pedig felé repülök, de amikor leérkezem, ő már nincs velem - meginognék, képes lennék elhasalni, de egy láthatatlan kéz megragad és visszaránt a jégtől. Nem esem el, csak a lábam törik össze a testemen belül, nem is az ugrástól, hanem Otabek érintésétől, ahogy elenged, és még egy kicsit lök is rajtam hátrafelé, mintha azt mondaná, hogy menjek csak, nincs már itt helyem. 

Az utolsó forgáskombinációmnál pedig - és ez a legborzasztóbb kép az összes közül - meglátom anyámat. A lábam le akar szakadni rólam, rettenetes fájdalommal jár megtartani a Biellmannt, de ezt most neki mutatom, hogy lássa, hogy tényleg lássa, mi lett belőlem. Most is csak forgok, és hiába érzem úgy, hogy a világ forog körülöttem, az változatlan marad, épp úgy, ahogy a lábam sem táncol el alólam. Aztán elhallgat a zene, és én az arcomat a tenyerembe temetve felzokogok, mert soha ennél világosabban nem láttam, mint most, a mennyezeti lámpák fényénél, hogy teljesen egyedül maradtam. 

A csontjaim cseppfolyóssá válnak, és lecsúszom velük együtt a jégre, arccal a hideg felé fordulva, mert a bőröm lángol, a szemeim égnek. Meg akarok semmisülni, de a fájdalom, ami beborít, minden kétségen felül jelzi, hogy nagyon is itt vagyok. Eric az arcomba tolja a kamerát - remélem, ki van kapcsolva, és faggat, hogy jól vagyok-e. 

\- Csak hagyjál egy kicsit... - szipogom, a jéghez simulva. - Mindjárt...

Amikor felállok a jégről, érzem, hogy a lelkem kettéválik, és az egyik fele továbbra is fekve marad: látom a csapzott haját, az összekuszálódott copfot, a fekete garbó hátán az átizzadt foltot, és látom azt, ahogy a testem a hátára fordul és széttárja a karjait, mintha ölelésre hívna. Csakhogy a jégen nincs senki. Eric a lelátón ül, kezében a kamerával, és a videót nézi - mellé telepszem, ő kettőnk közé tartja a kijelzőt, hogy én is lássam. Szerintem a srácnak tehetsége van ebben, mert a lábamat tényleg sose vágta le - a fejemet néha igen, de hát az arcomra ki kíváncsi? A két lány, akik miattam lejöttek a pályáról, most odajönnek hozzánk, gratulálnak nekem, aztán rövid búcsúzás után elmennek - az egyikük nevetve megjegyzi, hogy egy ilyen produkció után rosszul érezné magát, ha a jégre kellene mennie. Szeretnék szabadkozni, hogy nem az volt a célom, hogy elvegyem a kedvét a hobbijától, de már hátat fordít nekem, és a barátnőjével együtt a kijárat felé mennek. 

- Hihetetlen... - mosolyog büszkén Eric, aztán észbe kap, és pontosítja magát: - ...mármint fantasztikus voltál! Az az Axel, te jó ég, a programod végén! Várj, odatekerek...   
\- Ne... - fedem le a tenyeremmel a kijelzőt. - Ráér később is.   
\- Nagyon ijesztő volt, ahogy összeomlottál a végén... - mondja az ajkát beharapva. - Biztos, hogy jól vagy?   
\- Ez most mindent kivett belőlem... - bökök a kamera felé. - De jól leszek, tényleg. Be kellett bizonyítanom magamnak, hogy még jó vagyok. Most már... már megnyugodtam.   
\- Hazamegyünk? - kérdezi óvatosan, én pedig bólintok.

Rettentő hideg van a buszmegállóban. Az a tizennégy perc, amíg az esti járat befut, egy örökkévalóságnak tűnik - az izmaim kezdenek bemerevedni, nem nyújtottam le őket, gondoltam, elég lesz otthon is. A térdem... a térdem, az valami borzalmas. Nem akarok bicegni, nehogy Eric aggódni kezdjen miattam, de muszáj lenne rá rögzítőkötést tenni. A vádlimra ráférne egy masszázs, és a derekam is iszonytató - nem kellene már az én koromban a fejem fölé emelgetni a lábamat, de hát... az ember az életében csak egyszer lehet igazán tökéletes. 

A lakásba visszaérve a forró zuhanyt is hidegnek érzem. Ez sem új számomra, de lemosom magamról az emlékeket Medeuról, és gyorsan megtörülközöm. Ahogy Eric számítógépén a YouTube rendereli a videót, és várjuk, hogy feltöltődjön, ötször is átírjuk a szövegét és a videó címét, végül a "Yuri Plisetsky 2022 GPF FS - Perfect 4A"-nál maradunk, szerénytelenség nélkül. Ha szét is ment a térdem, megérte. 

\- Menjen? - kérdezi Eric, a "publish" gombon az egér mutatójával.  
\- Menjen... - bólintok. 

Abban állapodunk meg, hogy majd holnap reggel megnézzük a statisztikáját, és ha nem látták elegen, majd teszünk ki belőle Instára részleteket. Tiffany hazajön, egyedül vacsorázik a konyhában, én pedig ledőlök a kanapéra, hiába van korán. A Maine Coon mellém telepszik a karfára, és nagy, kerek szemeivel engem néz, mintha beszélgetést akarna kezdeményezni. Óvatosan megsimogatom a fejét, és a macska kivételesen hagyja nekem, sőt: a kezemhez dörgölőzik. Aztán megjelenik Pixel, és a mellkasomra fekszik, így kénytelen vagyok vele is foglalkozni. 

Nem alszom. Az álmomat és a lelkemet elhagytam ma valahol, csak egy éber és fájó test vagyok, és legszívesebben újra elsírnám magam, de nem akarom, hogy bárki meghallja. Felkelek, visszaveszem a ruháimat, és olyan gyorsan surranok ki a lakásból, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet. Az utolsó éjszakai busszal megyek ki a pályára, és Ericnek hála, tudom, hol találom a pótkulcsot, ismerem a riasztó kódját is, úgyhogy belógok, és felkapcsolom a villanyokat. 

Ahogy a fény végighasít a jégen, egy pillanatra meglátom magam rajta feküdni - aztán ahogy becsukom a szemem és újra kinyitom, már nem vagyok ott. A saját kísértetem lett volna? 

Izzadt a korcsolyacipőm belseje, amikor felhúzom. A jeget zárás előtt már nem tolták le a pályáról. Lassan kezdek koszorúzni hátrafelé, és arra gondolok, ez a pálya most bárhol lehetne - Szentpéterváron vagy Hasetsuban, nincs jelentősége. A kapu mellé teszem az áfonyás vodkát, és néha odahúzok mellé, hogy kortyoljak belőle. Nem esik jól üvegből inni, de a gyümölcsös, tiszta íz mintha percről percre józanabbá tenne, nem pedig részegebbé. 

És ebben a rendkívül józan és valóságos pillanatban elhatároztam, hogy én most halálra fogom inni magam. Azután lefekszem oda, ahol a lelkem fekszik, megpróbálok újra eggyé válni vele, mert lélek nélkül még a pokolba se engednek be senkit, azután várok. A papa azt mondta, minden évben ezrek halnak meg úgy, hogy részegen kihűlnek. Az egész nagyon könnyűnek tűnik - nem kell hozzá eret vágni, nem kell valakinek másnap eltakarítania utánam, nem kell gyógyszerekkel bajlódni és attól félni, hogy időben megtalálnak és kórházba visznek. Giacomettitől bocsánatot kellene kérnem, amiért lenyúltam a pénzét, és sose fogom visszafizetni neki... és szívem szerint felhívnám Otabeket, csak hogy még egyszer halljam a hangját, de azt már nem szabad. 

Az üveg második felét egy húzásra tüntetem el. Azonnal vissza akar jönni, én pedig a számra szorítom a tenyeremet, hogy visszatartsam a hányást. Nem baj, ha megfulladok benne. El kéne ájulnom ennyi szesztől, de a korcsolya a lábamon még mindig visz magával. Nagyon egyedül vagyok. A papa egyszer azt mondta, hogy a fagyhalál a legszebb halál, mert előtte az emberek gyönyörű víziókat látnak. Én viszont nem látok semmit. Legalább őt látnám - mert oka van, nyilván oka van, hogy a kűröm alatt egyedül ő nem jelent meg előttem. Ha most itt lenne velem, megsimogatná a homlokom, és azt kérdezné: _"Juracska, mit csináltál magaddal?"_

De nem haragudna. Anyámra se haragudott soha. A papa nem. Amikor az egész világ ellenem fordul, a papa akkor sem tenné, még a képzeletemben sem. 

Lefekszem a jégre, őszintén remélve, hogy ugyanoda, ahol a lelkem hagytam. Ez az egyetlen, amit magammal akarok vinni. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagyon sokszor átalakítottam fejben, és nagyon sokszor átírtam, végül kihagytam belőle a Fekete Hattyú párhuzamot, kihagytam belőle az igazán drámai hallucinációkat, és igyekeztem nem végigvinni benne a rákészülést sem. Szerintem az emberek fejében nagyon sok klisé kering az öngyilkossággal kapcsolatban, és szándékosan egyikre sem akartam ráerősíteni. Tudom, magyarázom a bizonyítványom. Biztos lesz, akinek nem tetszik, vagy aki nem így írta volna meg a helyemben, és lehet, egy hónap múlva már én sem így írnám meg (ahogy egy hónappal ezelőtt se így írtam volna meg). 
> 
> Mindenesetre ezután kicsit másfajta fejezetek jönnek majd. Szóval, nyugalom, chill :)


	34. Közjáték - IV.

Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)

 

| 

Az előző topicot lezártam, itt folytathatjátok a beszélgetést. 

   
  
---|---  
  
Assoluta  
(Moderátor)

 

| 

Összefoglalom, amit eddig tudunk: 

1\. Cruel_Angel a csütörtöki melegítő edzésen látta, ahogy Jurát az egyik szervező lehívja a pályáról, az edzést utána nem folytatta.   
2\. Kisvártatva frissült a GPF weboldala is, amin Jura már nem szerepelt a nevezők listáján.   
3\. Az orosz szövetség weboldaláról törölték Jura profilját, és a szentpétervári egyesület weboldalán sem működik az adatlapjára irányító link.

4\. A weboldala, az instagramja és a twittere sem él már.

 Amit valószínűsítünk: felfüggesztették az egyesületi tagságát, ergo nem versenyezhet, de ez még csak spekuláció a részünkről. Próbálunk a tényeknél maradni. 

   
  
Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)

 

| 

És egyelőre mindenki nyugodjon le. Ez még önmagában nem jelent semmit. Valószínű fegyelmi eljárást kezdeményeznek ellene, de ettől még egyáltalán nem biztos, hogy vége a karrierjének. Plusz szeretném, ha tudnátok, bármi is történjék, ez a fórum kiáll Jurij mellett.

   
  
Flutz_Queen  
(kvadkirálynő)

 

| 

Cruel_Angel > nem tudunk neki valahogy segíteni? Nincs szüksége vajon pénzre? Szerintem mindannyian szívesen küldenénk neki egy kis gyossegélyt…

   
  
Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)

 

| 

Flutz_Queen > ezt próbálom most kideríteni. Sajnos úgy tűnik, hogy a megbízható kontaktok sem tudnak semmit. Nem lehet tudni, hogy melyik hotelben lakik, stb.

 

Egyébként volt egy olyan ingerem a melegítő edzés elején, hogy odamenjek hozzá, és megkérdezzem, nincs-e szüksége valamire. Verem a fejem a falba azóta is, hogy nem tettem meg. Valószínűleg tök egyedül van ebben az egész kakában, végülis Yuurin és Viktoron kívül neki itt senki sem barátja igazán.

   
  
Yuriofan_05  
(rutinos koris) 

| 

Én minden spórolt pénzemet elküldeném neki!!!!

 

   
  
Mrs. Nikiforov  
(rutinos koris) 

| 

Cruel_Angel > még valószínű örülnek is neki, hogy gáz van – kiesik a legnagyobb riválisuk a versenyből.

 

   
  
 Sophia  
(kvadkirálynő)

| 

Ha valakinek bármilyen híre van, bármilyen infója, azonnal posztolja ki, rendben?

   
  
* Aurelia *  
(kvadkirálynő)

| 

Sophia > állandóan nézem az összes releváns weboldalt, vagy 30 tabom van nyitva, amiket körbe frissítgetek – ha találok valamit, akkor azonnal osztom a linket.

   
  
Katsudon_Fatale  
(kvadkirálynő)

 

| 

Csajok!!!!

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K782hazIUHUhj3961

nézzéteknézzéteknézzétek mit találtam!!!

   
  
* Aurelia *  
(kvadkirálynő)

| 

Katsudon_Fatale > EZ MEG MIIIIIIII???!!!!

 

   
  
Assoluta  
(Moderátor)

 

| 

Katsudon_Fatale > Hol találtad? Mi? hogyan?? Ki vette fel??  
  
Katsudon_Fatale  
(kvadkirálynő)

 

| 

Néztem a jutyúkot, hogy kerül-e fel esetleg valami új videó, és ez egyszerre csak ott volt a feed tetején a „Yuri Plisetsky” keresőszavakra.

 

Az „ericsjo” szerintem Eric Sjoberg lehet, kizárásos alapon.

   
  
kitty_ears_99  
(rutinos koris)

| 

ÉN MÉG ILYEN GYÖNYÖRŰT SOHASEM LÁTTAM

 

   
  
* Aurelia *  
(kvadkirálynő)

| 

Hogy lehet ilyen gyönyörű

 

   
  
Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)

 

| 

Ez egyszerűen tökéletes volt. Tökéletes.

 

Kész, megnyerte a GP döntőt. ÚGY, HOGY OTT SINCS.

   
  
PumaTiger  
(tripla-Axel) 

| 

Épp számolom a pontjait… hű, csajok…

 

   
  
kitty_ears_99  
(rutinos koris)

| 

Konteó jön, töröljétek nyugodtan felőlem: mi van, ha Jura együtt van Erickel? Mármint, csak logikusan: ha nekem titokban lenne egy pasim, ha lehet, sose posztolnék róla fotót, és sose mutatkoznék vele együtt. Nem lehet?

   
  
Mrs. Nikiforov  
(rutinos koris) 

| 

kitty_ears_99 > de Eric csak tizenhét éves…

 

   
  
kitty_ears_99  
(rutinos koris)

| 

Mrs. Nikiforov > Jura mennyi volt, amikor lefeküdt Viktorral?

 

   
  
Mrs. Nikiforov  
(rutinos koris) 

| 

kitty_ears_99 > jogos…  és van logika abban, amit írsz…

 

   
  
Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)

 

| 

Már nincs kedvem kimoderálni a kommentjeiteket…

Szerintem ez legalább 150 pont amúgy. Az az Axel! Ó, istenem!

 

   
  
PumaTiger  
(tripla-Axel) 

 

| 

Oké, szóval. Nyilván nem vagyok bíró, és lehet velem vitatkozni, de most ennyi futotta tőlem:

  
4Lo                    12.00      3.00

4T+3T                14.60      3.00

FCCoSp4             3.50      1.50

StSq4                   3.90      2.10  
4S                  x   11.55      3.00

3Lz                x    6.60       2.10

3A+1Lo+3S   x   14.74      3.00 

3Lz+3Lo        x   12.21      2.10  

FCSSp4               3.00      1.50  

4F                x     13.53      3.00

ChSq1                 2.00       2.10 

4A                x    16.50       3.60

CCoSp4              3.50       1.50  
                    

Total:                 117.63     **149.13**

 

Annyit magyarázatként hozzátennék, hogy a GOE pontokat nem az ujjamból szoptam ki, hanem megnéztem most, hogy általában mennyiket kapott ezekre az elemekre korábbi versenyein.

   
  
Assoluta  
(Moderátor) 

| 

HOLYSHIT. Ez a legmagasabb technikai pontszám, amit valaha láttam.

Mennyi volt Nathan rekordja? 127 körül?

 

Mindenesetre ezt meg sem közelíti… az a 4A önmagában is egy rakás pontot ér, de a többi ugrása is fantasztikus. ÖT KVAD!

   
  
Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)

 

| 

PumaTiger > ezek szerint nem is lőttem annyira mellé :D

 

Szerintem kommenteld be a pontozásodat a youtube videó alá…

   
  
PumaTiger  
(tripla-Axel) 

 

| 

Cruel_Angel > azt terveztem. Persze úgyis jönnek majd a JJ-fanok, akik jól lehurrogják majd a videót…

 

Komolyan, azok a libák a legrosszabbak. Mármint semmi bajom JJ-vel, mint korcsolyázóval, de a rajongói, hát…

   
  
Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)

 

| 

PumaTiger > Ne is mondd. Mocskosul osztják Jurát a kanadai fórumon. Ez így egyszerűen nem sportszerű. Mármint… mi azért nem utálunk senkit, aki Jura ellen versenyzik, nem?

   
  
Blue_Tabby  
(rutinos koris)

| 

Cruel_Angel > nem, szerintem se utálunk senkit. Pedig lenne rá okunk…

 

   
  
Yuriofan_05  
(rutinos koris) 

| 

Miért sírja el magát a végén? 

 

   
  
castorlock  
(kvadkirálynő) 

| 

Yuriofan_05 > Kimerültség, stressz. Nagyon durva hetek vannak mögötte, ezek nem csak érzelmileg megterhelők. Meg aztán egy ilyen kűrhöz nagyon sok koncentráció kell. A végén már látszódott, hogy fájnak a lábai, kicsit a forgásban is ott van ez a bizonytalanság (miért kell erőltetnie azt a rohadt Biellmannt?), szerintem a végére megkönnyebbült, és így jött ki rajta.

   
  
AngyalCat89  
(tripla-axel) 

| 

Na tessék, a videó alatt már nyomják a flame-et JJ ribancai…

MÉG HOGY ALULFOROGTA A 4A-T, EZEK VAKOK????

   
  
Assoluta  
(Moderátor) 

| 

AngyalCat89 > ne húzd fel magad rajta, és ne vedd a lapot… pont ezt akarják… hagyd. Hagyd.

 

   
  
kitty_ears_99  
(rutinos koris)

| 

Agyrém, hogy hogy lehet ilyen szépen korcsolyázni. Tudjátok, milyen ez? Mint amikor Katsuki anno a Yuri on Ice-ra korcsolyázott a GP döntőben, az első barcelonain. Ebben egy egész történet van elmesélve.

   
  
Mokkachin  
(tripla-axel)

| 

kitty_ears_99 > Ugyanerre gondoltam. Az a flip teljesen Jura-atipikus, úgy néz ki, mintha Viktor flipje lenne. Mintha tisztelegne előtte.

   
  
Evil_kitten_666  
(rutinos koris)

| 

Mokkachin > vagy mintha búcsúzna tőle.  

 

   
  
Mrs. Nikiforov  
(rutinos koris) 

| 

Evil_kitten_666 > tényleg!

 

   
  
Silver_Island   
(kezdő koris)

| 

Nagyon kezd elharapózni a vita a videó alatt…

 

   
  
Yuriofan_05  
(rutinos koris) 

| 

Olyan jó nektek, hogy tudtok angolul… /sóhaj/

Próbálom google translate-tel olvasni, de semmi értelme…

   
  
IceTigeress  
(tripla-axel)

| 

Yuriofan_05 > egyébként sincs értelme, csak JJ fanjai fröcsögnek, szokás szerint. 

 

   
  
* Aurelia *  
(kvadkirálynő)

| 

Oké, az első értelmes cikk:

https://www.si.com/olympic-figure-skating/video/2022/12/08/olympic-figure-skater-yuri-plisetsky-suspended

 

Yuriofan_05 > semmi olyan nincs benne, amit eddig ne tudtunk volna. Azt írják, hogy felfüggesztették, és visszavonták a nevezését a GP döntőről. A többi megint csak a szokásos szócséplés, hogy meleg pornóbotrányba keveredett Viktorral.

   
  
Yuriofan_05  
(rutinos koris) 

| 

* Aurelia * > köszi!  : )

 

   
  
Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)

 

| 

Oké, máshol is elkezdtek megjelenni rövid, pár bekezdéses hírek, de szerintem azokat is a Sports Illustratedből vették át, mert ugyanaz a szóhasználat.

 

Lányok, én viszont lefekszem, nagyon késő van. Assoluta majd rendezi a sorokat, ha gáz van. Kitartás mindenkinek!

   
  
PumaTiger  
(tripla-Axel) 

 

| 

Nem térek magamhoz még mindig ettől a videótól. Annyira csodálatos ez a kűr…

 

És teljesen zárójeles megjegyzés: Eric nagyon jó operatőr. Jura lába mindig látszik, teljesen világos, hogy mikor melyik élről ugrik, szóval ez az egész kötözködés a kommentekben annyira fölösleges…

   
  
Mokkachin  
(tripla-axel)

| 

Jó, igen, a Lutzzal gondjai szoktak lenni, de most mindegyik Lutz tökéletes volt. Kicsit sajnálom, hogy ez az egy kvadja hiányzik, pedig ha meglenne, akkor tényleg legyőzhetetlen volna…

 

Értékelhetnénk kicsit, hogy azt a Rittbergert milyen lehetetlen szögben ugorja, mennyire beledől? Ezt senki más nem tudná így. Úr isten, imádom nézni!

   
  
kitty_ears_99  
(rutinos koris)

| 

Mokkachin > és JJ egyik fanja még arra is odaírja, hogy underrotated… beszarás! 

 

   
  
* Aurelia *  
(kvadkirálynő)

| 

ÚRISTEN FRISSÍTSETEK A VIDEÓRA! NÉZZÉTEK A LEÍRÁST!!!

 

   
  
Assoluta  
(Moderátor)

 

| 

Gyorsfordítom:

 

„Ezúton szeretném tudatni a rajongóival, hogy Yuri Plisetsky ma hajnalban kórházba került, az állapota válságos. Kérek mindenkit, hogy imádkozzon érte.”

   
  
Flutz_Queen  
(kvadkirálynő)

 

| 

Assoluta > ezt Eric Sjoberg írta?

 

   
  
Assoluta  
(Moderátor)

 

| 

Flutz_Queen > ő töltötte fel a videót, illetve az ő accountján van (a többi videó tanúsága szerint), szóval gyanítom, csak ő szerkeszthette meg… nem?

 

Lehet, hogy az egész egy scam?

   
  
PumaTiger  
(tripla-Axel) 

 

| 

Basszus, lányok, nem:

 

@Christophe_G  
„Yuri a legelkötelezettebb, legkeményebben dolgozó, és legtehetségesebb korcsolyázó, akit ismerek. Hihetetlen, hogy 2022-ben, egy magát demokratikusnak nevező, fejlett országban megtörténhet az, hogy egy ilyen rendkívüli sportoló karrierjét politikai alapon tegyék tönkre! #légyerősyuri #szégyenoroszországra”

 

Figyeljétek mások twitterét meg instáját is!! Szerintem ők egymástól hamarabb értesülnek bármiről, mint ahogy a hírodalakon kint lesz.

   
  
Mrs. Nikiforov  
(rutinos koris) 

| 

De hát mi történt vele? : O

 

   
  
Az_igazság_hangja  
(rutinos koris)  

| 

Mrs. Nikiforov > valószínű öngyilkosság, és valószínű időben megtalálták. Reméljük, hogy tényleg időben.

   
  
Yuriofan_05  
(rutinos koris) 

| 

Ez nem lehet igaz   : (((((((

 

   
  
IceTigeress  
(tripla-axel)

| 

Pedig ha valaki, akkor ő aztán tényleg nem tűnt öngyilkos típusnak.

 

   
  
Assoluta  
(Moderátor)

 

| 

Gondoljatok bele: elvettek tőle mindent, ami fontos volt neki.  
  
Az_igazság_hangja  
(rutinos koris)  

| 

Én sem csodálkozom. Teljesen érthető, ha úgy érezte, hogy kilátástalan az élete a korcsolyázás nélkül.

   
  
Silver_Island   
(kezdő koris)

| 

Nézzétek meg Twitteren, hogy hány poszt van a #shameonrussia taggel már… a világ minden részéről. Giacometti elindított egy lavinát…

   
  
kitty_ears_99  
(rutinos koris)

 

| 

Úgy tűnik, Eric többet tud mindenkinél… nem lehetne őt valahogy megtalálni? Vagy valami bőbeszédűbb magyarázatra rávenni?

   
  
Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)

 

| 

Most próbáljuk kideríteni a lányokkal, hogy mi történt.

 

És próbálunk nem összeomlani.

   
  
castorlock  
(kvadkirálynő) 

| 

Az a durva, hogy valószínű tényleg nincs mellette senki… leszámítva ezt az Ericet talán? Se Baranovszkaja, se Feltsman, gondolom Viktorral és Yuurival sincsenek beszélő viszonyban…

   
  
AngyalCat89  
(tripla-axel) 

| 

Én nem vagyok vallásos… de szeretnék valamit tenni…

 

   
  
Katsudon_Fatale  
(kvadkirálynő)

 

| 

AngyalCat89 > én elkezdtem itthon darvakat hajtogatni, és közben arra gondolok, hogy ne történjen vele semmi rossz…

   
  
Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)

 

| 

Annyit tudtunk meg, hogy súlyos alkoholmérgezéssel és hipotermiával került kórházba, de semmi mást.

 

Miért nem mentem oda hozzá tegnap, már ismerjük egymást látásból, ha megszólítottam volna, ha beszélhettem volna vele…

   
  
* Aurelia *  
(kvadkirálynő)

| 

Nem hiszem, hogy bárki is segíthetett volna rajta, vagy megállíthatta volna. Az öngyilkosság sokszor tényleg csak egy pillanaton múlik, egy spontán döntésen, nem mindenki készül rá…

   
  
PumaTiger  
(tripla-Axel) 

 

| 

Bocs, de miért beszélünk öngyilkosságról? Nem lehet, hogy csak simán le akarta inni magát (érthető) és mit tudom én, a hidegben elaludt? Nincs ötven kiló sem, ha csak négy felest megivott, és kicsit leült egy buszmegállóban várni egy buszra, már az is elég, nem? Ne gondoljunk máris a legrosszabbra.

   
  
kitty_ears_99  
(rutinos koris)

 

| 

PumaTiger > végülis eddig csak Giacometti tweetjére és a kűrvideó leírására tudunk támaszkodni, és azokból tényleg nem derül ki, hogy öngyilkosság vagy baleset…

   
  
Flutz_Queen  
(kvadkirálynő)

 

| 

NATHAN RETWEETELTE GIACOMETTI TWEETJÉT!!

 

 

   
  
Mokkachin  
(tripla-axel)

| 

Updatelték a Sports Illustratedes cikket is:

 

„Most érkezett: Yuri Plisetskyt súlyos, életveszélyes állapotban szállították kórházba. Forrásunk szerint a seattle-i egyetemi jégpályán találtak rá ma hajnalban, eszméletlen állapotban, és azonnal értesítették a mentőket. Cikkünk folyamatosan frissül.”

   
  
Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)

 

| 

Mokkachin > Most mondták be az első reggeli sporthírekben is ugyanezt.  
  
castorlock  
(kvadkirálynő) 

 

| 

JJ is most posztolt Instára egy közös fotót magukról a tavalyi GPF-ről…  
  
Yuriofan_05  
(rutinos koris) 

| 

castorlock > léccci fordítsd le!

 

   
  
castorlock  
(kvadkirálynő) 

 

| 

Yuriofan_05 >

 

„Nem mondhatnám, hogy barátok voltunk. Talán baráti ellenségek...* Egy dolog biztos: igazságtalan dolog, ami veled történt. Remélem, hogy még a jövőben lehetünk barátok. #légyerősyuri #szégyenoroszországra”   
  
* ti hogy fordítanátok le, hogy frenemies?

   
  
Assoluta  
(Moderátor) 

| 

@phi_chu

"Most hallottam, hogy mi történt Yurióval... ez rettenetes. Küldöm a szeretetet és a jó energiákat! #légyerősyuri" 

   
  
Az_igazság_hangja  
(rutinos koris)  

| 

Már csak arra leszek kíváncsi, fog-e valamit írni, és ha igen, akkor mit:   
\- Otabek Altin  
\- Katsuki   
\- Viktor

   
  
 Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)

| 

Az_igazság_hangja > Otabek biztos fog írni valamit, még ha hozzá mérten szűkszavúan is. Ami Viktorékat illeti, azt hiszem, ez az a pillanat, amikor illene tenniük egy gesztust Jura felé. Mármint, ne adja az ég, de mi van, ha... 

   
  
 Flutz_Queen  
(kvadkirálynő)

| 

Én ezt nem bírom tovább hallgatni :(( Bocs, lányok, de nem. 

Nem akarok arról beszélgetni, hogy mi lesz, ha meghal. 

   
  
  Sophia  
(kvadkirálynő)

| 

Egyetértek. Ki-ki a maga módján gondoljon rá, imádkozzon érte. 

 

   
  
 Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)

| 

Oké, megint voltak a sporthírek a tévében: most az egyetemi pálya portásával volt benne egy riport. Azt mondta, hogy Jura az egyetemi pályán készült a versenyre, és ő sosem kérdezte meg, kicsoda, mert Nikiforovékkal jött be először, és mondták, hogy hozzájuk tartozik. Aztán azt magyarázta, hogy sose látott még senkit így korcsolyázni, pedig már huszonkét éve dolgozik ezen a pályán. Megmutatta, hogy a telefonjával felvette a kűrt, aztán bevágták a műsorba is a kvad axelt, mondjuk ratyi felbontásban, de azért jól kivehetően. Látszik, ahogy Eric egy GoPro-val követi a pályáról. 

 

Ja, és mutatták az üres jégpályát, meg közelről vettek egy üres vodkásüveget a jégen. 

   
  
 PumaTiger  
(tripla-Axel) 

| 

Most találtam: 

https://eu.usatoday.com/story/sports/olympics/2022/12/09/250602/ 

Nagyon "bájosan" úgy fogalmaznak, hogy a helyzete kilátástalanságát látva "az orosz kijáratot" választotta a problémáiból. 

 

Ez már azért pofátlan. Hogy lehet így beszélni róla? :/ 

   
  
 kitty_ears_99  
(rutinos koris)

| 

 Otabek is posztolt az instagramjára... 

 

   
  
 * Aurelia *  
(kvadkirálynő)

| 

  kitty_ears_99 > mit írt? Nekem megint nem jön be... 

 

   
  
 kitty_ears_99  
(rutinos koris)

| 

 * Aurelia * > nem írt semmit, csak egy fotót posztolt ki egy égő gyertyáról. 

 

Remélem, ez nem azt jelenti...

   
  
Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor) 

 

| 

Nagyon elcsöndesedtetek... de amíg nincs hír, az jó hír szerintem. 

 

Az amerikai lányokkal elmentünk ma megnézni a férfi rövidprogramot - ha már mégiscsak van egy all-event jegyünk, úgy voltunk vele, hogy inkább megpróbáljuk elterelni egymás figyelmét, minthogy otthon üljünk és stresszeljünk.  

 

Nathan nagyon jó volt, szerintem idén még ennyire jól nem is láttam korizni. JJ viszont elesett a Lutzból és a tripla axeles kombinációjára nem tudta rátenni a második ugrást, szóval most a harmadik helyen áll, Guang Hong mögött. 

 

Tudom, a többségeteket annyira nem érdekli a verseny, ha Jura nincs ott, nem is értem, miért írom ezt le. Pletykákat nem hallottam. Viszont mindenki eléggé meg van rendülve. 

   
  
Mokkachin  
(tripla-axel)

| 

Nagyon durva, hogy itthon semmi nem jelent meg még a neten, és úgy kell összevadászni az infókat az amerikai híroldalakról...

 

Bájdövéj, feltűnt nektek, hogy most már mindenhol az "öngyilkosságot kísérelt meg" szerepel? Ezek szerint a véletlen balesetet elvethetjük? 

   
  
castorlock  
(kvadkirálynő)   | 

Úgy is el lehet követni öngyilkosságot, hogy valaki igazából nem akar meghalni, csak nem gondolja át, hogy amit csinál, abba akár bele is halhat. Mondjuk egy fél üveg vodka után nem tudja felmérni, hogy a másik felét már nem kellene meginni...  

 

Én bízom benne, hogy valami csak félrecsúszott... 

   
  
AngyalCat89  
(tripla-axel) 

| 

Egyébként milyen következményei lehetnek annak, ha valaki megiszik egy üveg vodkát, azután pedig kihűl? Oké, nem tudjuk, hogy mennyi vodkát ivott, és hogy mennyire hűlt ki, csak elméleti szinten kérdezem.

 

Jó, igazából arra vagyok kíváncsi, mennyi esélye van a felépülésre. 

   
  
Az_igazság_hangja  
(rutinos koris)    | 

 AngyalCat89 > 50-50%. Vagy felépül, vagy nem. 

 

   
  
 Silver_Island   
(kezdő koris)

| 

 Az_igazság_hangja > nem ennyire egyszerű azért a dolog... 

 

AngyalCat89 > nagyon függ az alkohol mennyiségétől, hogy mit evett-ivott előtte, hogy hányt-e, és mennyi ideig volt kitéve a hidegnek, mennyi ruha volt rajta, mennyit csökkenhetett a testhőmérséklete... 

 

Összességében: az alkoholmérgezés okozhat eszméletvesztést, súlyosabb esetben kómát is. Ráadásul alkohol hatása alatt nagyon sok ember nem, vagy alig észleli, hogy elkezdett kihűlni. A bőrét melegnek érzi, akár neki is áll levetkőzni, mivel az alkohol kitágítja az ereket, a vér a végtagokba áramlik, és a belső szervektől vonja el a hőt. Kóma, agykárosodás veszélye folyamatosan fennáll. 

 

Nagyon sok az ismeretlen tényező, de mégiscsak egy fiatal szervezetről van szó, ráadásul egy élsportolóról, aki folyamatos orvosi ellenőrzés alatt áll, szóval én összességében bizakodó vagyok. Biztos jó kezekben van, mindent megtesznek érte.

   
  
Assoluta  
(Moderátor)   | 

Tudjátok, mi jutott eszembe? Mi van, ha a felfüggesztéssel együtt már a sportbiztosítása sem él? Mi van, ha Oroszország nem fizeti a kórházi ellátását, aztán mit tudom én, lekapcsolják a gépekről? 

   
  
 Silver_Island   
(kezdő koris) 

| 

Assoluta > egy amerikai kórházban egészen biztosan nem hagynak meghalni egy olimpiai bajnok sportolót, meg nem fogják lekapcsolni a gépekről csak azért, mert rendezetlen a számlája. Lehet, hogyha egy munkanélküli, hajléktalan fekete lenne, akkor hagynák meghalni, de Jurát nem fogják hagyni. 

 

Bocs, ez most rasszista volt. De ettől még igaz. 

   
  
 Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)

| 

Nyitottam egy új topicot a Sajtó, média / 2022-23 évad fórumon belül, ahol gyűjtjük a cikkeket, videókat link szerint. Aki talál egy újabbat, kérem, hogy oda írja meg kommentbe. Az angolos lányoktól majd kérek segítséget a fordításban.

 

Nem vagyok teljesen boldog attól, hogy a fórum helyett csomóan átszoktak inkább a csetfalra, ami kint van a főoldalon - legfőképpen azért nem, mert az még nyilvános is, és bár látom, hogy lett törölve egy csomó komment, de mindig van valaki, aki próbálkozik.

 

Kérlek, a "#szégyenoroszországra" hashtaget lehetőleg ne használjátok (kivéve ha idéztek egy tweetet, vagy mittudomén). 

 

Megyek ma a férfi szabadprogram döntőjére, bár nincs nagy kedvem hozzá... 

 

Amúgy: az amerikai lányok azt hallották, hogy többen úgy tervezik, kihozzák ma az orosz zászlóikat, és az éremátadáskor kilógatják őket. Nem tudom, ezzel mit akarnak, szerintem rossz ötlet, mindenesetre ha valaki botrányra kíváncsi, akkor nézze a közvetítést. 

   
  
 Yuriofan_05  
(rutinos koris) 

| 

Cruel_Angel > de hát nyilvánvaló, hogy Jurij megnyerte a versenyt, szóval az orosz zászlónak kellene kint lennie mindenhol... nem? 

   
  
 PumaTiger  
(tripla-Axel) 

| 

Találtam még egy pár releváns online cikket, de újdonság ezekben sincs... azért a linkeket feltettem a sajtós fórumra.

 

Valamikor majd a fordításoknak is neki állok...

   
  
  Sophia  
(kvadkirálynő)

| 

Miért nincs semmi hír, semmi nyilatkozat? :( 

 

   
  
 Flutz_Queen  
(kvadkirálynő)

| 

Sophia > ha nincs hír, az jó hír. Nyugalom. 

 

   
  
Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)

| 

 NÉZZÉTEK A KÖZVETÍTÉST ÚR ISTEN!!!!! 

 

   
  
 * Aurelia *(kvadkirálynő)

| 

Nincs semmi...

 

   
  
kitty_ears_99  
(rutinos koris)  | 

Én se látok semmit, már a reklám megy... mi történt? 

 

   
  
 Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)

| 

Egy részét felvettem telefonnal, de az eleje nincs meg, azt elmesélem.

 

Szóval: éremátadás, vörös szőnyeg, lányok párnákkal. Bejön Guang Hong, korcsolyázik egy kört, nem nagyon integet, majd feláll a dobogó harmadik fokára. Aztán bejön JJ, üdvözlőkör, nagyon morcos, felmegy a szőnyegre, és megáll a dobogó ELŐTT. Bejön Nathan, ugyanez: körbekocsolyázik, nem integet, feláll a szőnyegre a dobogó első helye ELÉ. Jön az amerikai szövetség elnöke meg a virágos lányok, az elnök mutatja Nathannek meg JJ-nek, hogy álljanak fel a dobogóra, ők meg magyaráznak valamit, és nem állnak fel. Az elnök tanácstalanul nézelődik, valamit magyaráznak egymásnak, az elnök gesztikulál, hogy akkor hajtsák le a fejüket, hadd akasszák az érmet a nyakukba, de JJ még hátra is lép. Végül Nathan és JJ felállnak Guang Hong Ji mellé a HARMADIK FOKRA, átölelik Guang Hongot, aki esküszöm, úgy néz ki, mintha egy idegen bolygóra csöppent volna, és átveszik az érmeiket is, de NEM FOGNAK KEZET, és azonnal leveszik a nyakukból az érmet, és a kezükben fogják, amíg elhangzanak a himnuszok. 

 

Itt állok, és nem jutok szóhoz. Ja, és tele a stadion orosz zászlókkal. 

    
  
 castorlock  
(kvadkirálynő) 

| 

Gondoltátok volna valaha, hogy ilyet fogtok látni? 

 

Riszpekt JJ-nek és Nate-nek ezért a gesztusért. Mondjuk azért a nyilatkozataikra is kíváncsi leszek... meg hogy mit mondanak majd nekik otthon ezért...

 

Guang Hong meg.... eh. 

   
  
Az_igazság_hangja  
(rutinos koris)     | 

castorlock > ha összejátszik a többiekkel, őt ezért Kínában kivégzik, vagy 40 évre börtönbe csukják. Meg a családját is. 

   
  
 * Aurelia *  
(kvadkirálynő) 

| 

Már vannak fancamek belőle...

 

Azért tudjátok, némi elégtétellel szolgál, hogy maradt még az emberekben gerinc, és nekik is feltűnik, ha nyilvánvaló igazságtalanságot tapasztalnak...

   
  
 Mrs. Nikiforov  
(rutinos koris) 

| 

Nate most posztolt az instájára egy képet magukról, amin hárman ölelgetik egymást azon a pici dobogón, és azt írja: "megyünk, és meglátogatjuk egy barátunkat, aki ma nem lehetett itt... #légyerősyuri" 

   
  
Katsudon_Fatale  
(kvadkirálynő)  

| 

Én utoljára talán a Bambi alatt sírtam ennyire gyerekkoromban... 

 

   
  
 Blue_Tabby  
(rutinos koris)

| 

Soha többé nem fogom utálni JJ-t. Nathant eddig is kedveltem, most már egyre jobban kedvelem. 

   
  
Evil_kitten_666  
(rutinos koris)  | 

Most már csak Juráról lenne jó tudni valamit...

 

   
  
Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)  | 

Mai New York Times címlapon óriási fotó Juráról, a pekingi olimpiáról. Egész oldalas cikk a harmadik oldalon, szkennelni most nem tudok, de telefonnal lefotóztam, és feltöltöttem a tárhelyre:

 

 ---------------------------------------< SPOILER >\--------------------------------------   

thetimes_12_18.zip

 ---------------------------------------< /SPOILER/ >\--------------------------------------   

 

Aki akarja, elkezdheti fordítani. Mondjuk a cikk jó része nem Juráról szól, hanem általánosságban a meleg sportolók helyzetéről, meg az orosz melegpolitikáról, de azért több helyen említik közben is, meg a cikk eleje-vége csak vele foglalkozik.

 

Nem, az állapotáról semmit sem írnak, csak annyit, hogy kómában van.

 

Én meg csomagolok, holnap repülök haza. Az idei tudósításnak vége. 

   
  
IceTigeress  
(tripla-axel)  | 

Hopp, nézzétek meg gyorsan Katsuki Yuuri instáját!! 

 

   
  
Katsudon_Fatale  
(kvadkirálynő)  | 

De akkor gondolom Viktor is vele volt? együtt mentek be? 

 

   
  
 Yuriofan_05  
(rutinos koris) 

| 

Fordítson valaki, kérem! 

 

   
  
PumaTiger  
(tripla-Axel)   | 

Yuriofan_05 > Sosem akartam/akartuk, hogy ez történjen veled... Az élet sokszor furcsa és igazságtalan, de ugyanakkor tele van lehetőséggel is. Remélem, ha felébredsz, majd te is így fogod érezni... #légyerősyuri 

   
  
Mrs. Nikiforov  
(rutinos koris)   | 

Viktor nem posztolt semmit... 

 

   
  
IceTigeress  
(tripla-axel) 

| 

Mrs. Nikiforov > nem posztolt, de az az ő keze az ágy lábtámlájánál Yuurié mellett. Viseli a gyűrűjét... Yuuri gyűrűje meg szerintem a telefont tartó kezén van... 

   
  
Assoluta  
(Moderátor)   | 

Akkor ezek szerint továbbra is együtt vannak (legalábbis ebben a szarlavinában), és úgy tűnik, megbocsátottak Jurijnak... vagy legalábbis tettek egy gesztust felé...

   
  
Evil_kitten_666  
(rutinos koris)  | 

Vagy: csak meg akarták mutatni a világnak, hogy ők mennyire nagylelkűek, hogy ne érje szó a ház elejét, ha Jurával valami történne...

 

Annyira bullshit az egész. Jobb is, hogy Viktor nem posztolt semmit, mert mindenféleképpen hiteltelen lett volna. 

   
  
AngyalCat89  
(tripla-axel)  

| 

Olyan jó lenne tudni BÁRMIT, hogy hogy van, mik az esélyei... 

 

   
  
Katsudon_Fatale  
(kvadkirálynő)  | 

Én már 500 daru fölött járok valamivel... 503-nál, ha jól látom. 

 

   
  
 kitty_ears_99  
(rutinos koris) 

| 

Most már hány napja van kómában? Öt, ugye? Ilyenkor ez nem rossz jel? Mármint... agykárosodás szempontjából? 

   
  
 Silver_Island   
(kezdő koris)

| 

Azért egy kómából se úgy tér senki magához, hogy kinyitja a szemét, és máris tudatánál van... ez azért egy folyamat. Lehet, hogy már voltak pillanatok, amikor magánál volt. Meg eleve, nincs, aki tájékoztatna minket. 

   
  
PumaTiger  
(tripla-Axel)  

| 

Silver_Island > a próféta szólt belőled! 

 

Nézzétek meg Eric instáját! 

   
  
Assoluta  
(Moderátor)   | 

De édes az a macska... hogy csempészte be egy kórházba? 

 

   
  
Blue_Tabby  
(rutinos koris) 

| 

A macska gyógyító állat, ezt mindenki tudja! :D 

 

   
  
Yuriofan_05  
(rutinos koris)   | 

Ugye tényleg nem fogják lekapcsolni a gépekről?! 

 

u.i.: rettenetesen cuki Eric macskája, akarok egy ilyen cicát! Hogy dagasztja a paplant! Milyen jó meleg lehet! 

   
  
 Mokkachin  
(tripla-axel)

| 

Azért Eric se írt semmit... ez most jó vagy rossz? 

 

   
  
 Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor)

| 

Újra itthon...

 

Abban reménykedtem, mire hazaérek, Jura felébred, és ír valami vicces tweetet, mondjuk lefotózza magát feltartott középső ujjal, és odírja alá, hogy "I'm back bitchez", vagy valami hasonlóan Jurásat... 

   
  
  * Aurelia * (kvadkirálynő)

| 

 Cruel_Angel > Én is valami ilyesmit várok... annyira röhögnék... 

 

   
  
Assoluta  
(Moderátor)  | 

De úgy tenné ki a képet, hogy miközben bemutat, még lóg a karjából az infúzió...

   
  
Csakegyidiótafangörl  
(kezdő koris) 

| 

 I'm back bitchez!

 

https://www.instagram.com/yuri_4a/

 

   
  
 Cruel_Angel  
(Moderátor) 

| 

 :OOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

   
  
Yuriofan_05  
(rutinos koris)    | 

 NEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD   
  
   
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönet Ramikának a pontozásért! :D Egy sose látott kűrt lepontozni, nincs is ennél nehezebb feladat!


	35. XXVI.

Pixel bundája nagyon jó illatú. Mondjuk szerintem minden macskának nagyon jó az illata, de Pixelé különösen. Nem túl puha, nem túl selymes, csak annyira, amennyire egy átlagos, jól tartott házimacskáé lehet. És Pixel fantasztikus öleléseket tud adni: mindkét mancsát felteszi az ember egyik vállára, a hasával nekisimul a mellkasának, és a fejét az álla meg a füle alá dörgöli. 

Pixel ebben a pillanatban a valóság fantasztikus manifesztálódása. Sose éreztem még egy macska törleszkedését ennyire valódinak. 

\- Tudod... - mondom halkan, karcos hangon Ericnek - ...amikor magamhoz tértem, azt hittem, meghaltam, és reméltem, hogy a mennyben vagyok. Minden... nagyon... fehér volt. Fényes. Éles kontúrok. Mint egy kibaszott Kinfolk magazinos fotó...

Eric kuncog. A mosolya széles, a szemöldökét kifestette indulás előtt. Valahogy eddig ez se tűnt fel, hogy mennyi energiát öl a szemöldöke kifogástalan prezentálásába. Lelki társak lehetnének Giacomettivel. 

\- Néha egyébként most is attól félek még... hogy meghaltam. Mármint... tudod, annyira furcsa. Hogy nem érzek semmit. Először azt hittem, lebénultam, próbáltam megmozgatni a kezem meg a lábam, de hiába mozgott, nem éreztem semmit.   
\- Megmondtad a dokinak? - kérdezi Eric aggódva.   
\- Meg... - horkanok fel. - Erre tudod mit csinált? Beleszúrt egyet a nagylábujjamba a golyóstollával.  
\- Te jó ég... - kerekedik el Eric szeme.   
\- Mármint... nem a hegyével, csak tudod, a végével... - magyarázom. - Akkorát visítottam, mint egy pengős malac. Aztán közöltem vele, hogy "maga nem kedves!", mire ő kihúzta magát, rám nézett, és azt mondta: "érdekes, én is ezt hallottam magáról - de ettől még mindketten a szakmánk legjobbjai vagyunk."  
\- Úr isten... - szörnyülködik Eric. - Pedig a folyosón olyan empatikus, megértő figurának tűnt...  
\- Ja, ja, most mondd meg... Doktor House az orvosom...

Nevetünk. Nagyon rég nem nevettem, szerintem az még egy másik életben volt. Kényszerítenem kell az arcizmaimat, hogy széthúzzák a számat. A beszéd... az már mostanra nem probléma, a torkomnak kell még szoknia, de nem érdekel, hogy fáj, mert megnyugtat, hogy még fáj valamim. A fájás annak a jele, hogy itt vagyok. 

\- Aztán rájöttem, miért nem érzek semmit... - mondom ki végre hangosan is. - Mert  _a fájdalmat_  nem érzem. Az elmúlt nyolc évben... folyamatosan együtt éltem a fájdalommal. Amikor elkezdtem nőni... - köhögnöm kell - ...akkor volt a legszörnyűbb, és Jakov meg a többiek állandóan mondogatták, hogy el fog múlni, de igazán sose múlt el, csak átalakult az esések, a rossz érkezések, a terhelések fájdalmává, meg ami onnan átsugárzott máshova. Sosem volt olyan, hogy napokig nyugodtan feküdhettem volna, pláne nem begyógyszerezve, infúzióval. Fogalmam sincs, mivel töltöttek fel, de szerintem ezt lehetne sportterápiás célokra használni...

Eric szélesen elmosolyodik. Én csodálkozva meredek rá.

\- Sose hallottalak még ennyit beszélni... - mondja mosolyogva.   
\- Bocs, ha untatlak... - csettintek a nyelvemmel, és tovább simogatom Pixel hátát. - Szerintem valami kedélyjavítót is kevertek a csodakoktélomba.   
\- Én örülök neki... - süti le zavartan a szemét. - Mármint, örülök, hogy jobban vagy. Mindenki nagyon aggódott miattad.  
\- Tudom, ezért is utál engem Doktor House... - mosolyodom el. - Csinos Nővérke mondta, hogy kicsit az agyára ment, hogy letámadták az újságírók, állandóan csörgött a benti telefonja, meg állítólag rengeteg látogatóm volt.   
\- Nem emlékszel? - kérdezi Eric aggódva. - Pedig néha magadhoz tértél. Kinyitottad a szemed, meg úgy tűnt, érted, amit mondunk...  
\- Nem... - rázom meg a fejem.   
\- Yuuri és Viktor is itt voltak... - süti le egy pillanatra a tekintetét. - Arra sem emlékszel?   
\- Nem... - ezúttal én is lesütném a szemem, de inkább csak elfordulok kissé Erictől, és az éjjeliszekrényemre nézek, a liliomos virágcsokorra, és csokorra akasztott két éremre. - Eric, nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy tényleg ott vannak-e... de az egy arany, meg egy ezüstérem? 

Eric előkapja az óriás kijelzős telefonját, mellém ül az ágyra - Pixel közben lejön a vállamról, és az ölembe gömölyödik dorombolva, miközben a YouTube-ot nézzük. Nem igazán hiszek a szememnek, mert hihetetlen, amit látok - de közben az érmek nagyon is itt vannak. Nathan, akivel soha öt értelmes mondatot nem váltottam még négyszemközt, és JJ, akinek én aztán tényleg a bögyében lehetek, komolyan nem akarták átvenni az érmeiket? 

\- Ugye nem büntették meg őket ezért? - kérdezem aggódva, mire Eric leengedi a telefont az ölébe.   
\- Nem hinném. Guang Hong írt neked egy levelet, betettem az éjjeliszekrényed fiókjába a telefonod mellé.  
\- Úr isten... - engedem le a vállam.   
\- Ne izgulj! - mentegetőzik Eric. - Azt mondta, ő sem akarta átvenni az érmét, de nem tehette meg, mert féltette a családját.   
\- Nem is várnék el tőle ekkora hülyeséget... - bólintok. - Ami azt illeti, Nate és JJ részéről is elég meglepő gesztus, de... hálás vagyok.

Hülye módon kicsorran egy könnyem. Hülye módon az jut eszembe, hogy elsősorban Ericnek kellene hálásnak lennem. 

\- Köszönöm, hogy... - nyelek egy nagyot - ...hogy utánam jöttél.   
\- Cilu felébresztett éjjel, márpedig ő sosem szokott rám mászni... - húzódik el tőlem Eric, és azon tanakodik, visszaüljön-e a székére, vagy csak távolabb kicsit tőlem. - Amikor megláttam, hogy üres a kanapé és a fürdőszoba, azonnal hívtam a mentőket, és csak utána indultam el. Reméltem, hogy megúszom egy bírsággal, amiért rögtön a legrosszabbra gondoltam...

Nem kérdezem meg, hogy honnan tudta, hol keressen, és mit csináltam. Bárhol lehettem volna - a buszmegállóban, egy árokban fekve, nem csak a jégpályán volt hideg, és nem csak ott lehet inni. De azt hiszem, Eric számára is nyilvánvaló, hogy az ember oda tér vissza, ahová az álmai űzik. Mennyin múlott vajon, hogy most ne ő, hanem egy angyal üljön az ágyam szélén? Vagy egy ördög? 

\- Egyébként nincs mit... - vonja meg Eric mosolyogva a vállát. - Valahogy tudtam, hogy igazából nem akartál meghalni.   
\- Miből gondolod? - nézek rá kihívóan. - Szerinted csak játék volt?   
\- Nem, nem úgy értem! - mentegetőzik. - De szerintem valahol vágytál arra, hogy ne sikerüljön. Mindent megtettél azért, hogy igen, de...  
\- Értem... - bólintok. 

Nem tudom, igaza van-e. Azt hiszem, nekem abban a pillanatban, amikor eldöntöttem, hogy megteszem, a végkimenetel tulajdonképpen mindegy volt. Lemondtam magamról, a felelősségről, a gondolkodás szükségességéről, a problémákról és a megoldási kísérleteikről - de ez nem egyszerűen a könnyebb út volt, hanem az egyetlen, amit az eszemmel fel tudtam mérni. 

Egyszerre csak besétál a szobába Csinos Nővérke, csípőre teszi a kezét, és mosolyogva megcsóválja a fejét.

\- Hadd találjam ki: a macska is a rokona? - kérdezi, és látom a szemén, hogy legszívesebben odajönne hozzám, leülne ő is az ágyam szélére, és megsimogatná Pixelt.   
\- Nem vér szerinti... - felelem, és még egyszer megölelem Pixelt, mielőtt visszaadom Ericnek. - Ne szóljon róla a dokinak, kérem. Ő egy terápiás macska.   
\- Hogy hozta be egyáltalán? - fordul Eric felé, aki a méltatlankodó Pixelt visszateszi a hátizsákjába.

A hátizsák persze magáért beszél: van rajta egy kerek műanyag ablak, amin keresztül a macska nézelődhet, és a két oldala hálós, lélegző. Eric azért lelkendezve elmeséli, hogy hogyan forgatta-takargatta mások elől, mire elért a szobámhoz. A látogatási időnek vége, Eric búcsúzóul csak annyit mond, hogy beszéljünk majd Facebookon, a telefonom meg a laptopom ott van az éjjeliszekrényem fiókjában. Mármint a kölcsöntelefon és a kölcsönlaptop.

A délutánt félig átszunyókálom, amit szerintem soha életemben nem csináltam még, de most jólesik. A vécére kimenni az infúziós állvánnyal olyan, mintha egy különösen béna táncpartnerrel próbálnék rumbázni, de végül csak megoldom valahogy. A lábaim mozognak, ez a lényeg. Kicsit merevek, ami nem csoda, de nem nagyon merem őket tornáztatni a kanüllel a karomban. Visszatelepszem az ágyra, és benézek az éjjeliszekrényem fiókjába, és olyan érzés, mintha egy kincsesládát nyitnék ki: ott a telefonom és a töltője, egy boríték, egy kis selyemtasak - az a japán szerencsehozó izé, amit a szentélyekben árulnak, egy csomag rágógumi és oreo keksz, a piperés szütyőm, meg a fülhallgatóm. Ennyivel egy lakatlan szigeten is kibírnám egész sokáig, ha találnék valahol egy dugaljt, és nyilván ez is Eric műve, úgyhogy újabb hálálkodásra kell majd sort kerítenem hamarosan. 

Először Guang Hong levelét olvasom el, és én hülye, azt is megkönnyezem - hiába nem mond semmi újat, és hiába van tele közhelyekkel. A borítékban van egy képeslap Nathantől, amire igazából nem írt semmit, csak hogy gyógyuljak meg hamar, de a fotó rajta irtó cuki, egy macska buksin simogat egy másik macskát, akinek ragtapasz van a fején. A kis kandzsis szerencsehozó szütyő valószínű Yuuritól lehet - megfogdosom, próbálom kitapintani, mi lehet benne, és eszembe jut, amikor először vettem ilyet Hasetsuban - Yuuri azt mondta, hogy vigyázzak rá, ne törjem meg, mert ha kíváncsiságból belenézek, az olyan, mintha nem bíznék meg abban, hogy az istenek tudják a feladatukat. Persze, ezek japán istenek, miért ne tudnák - tudnák, és végre is hajtják. Rend a lelke mindennek. 

A telefonomat csak félve kapcsolom be, azután eszembe jut, hogy nincs mitől félnem, mert új ímélcímet regisztráltam, és azt Ericen kívül legfeljebb fél tucat ember ismeri. Úgyhogy a legnagyobb online anonimitásba burkolózva tudok böngészni, és nekem most pont erre van szükségem: nem akarok fészbúkos üzenetekre válaszolgatni, de elolvasni sem szeretném őket. Maradok a híreknél, mert azok nyomokban objektívek: újra megnézem YouTube-on a GPF medál ceremóniát, ezúttal egy másik szögből és telefonnal felvéve, de a lényeg így is látszik. Komolyan, a két legnagyobb ellenfelem összebeszélt, és úgy döntöttek, hogy kiállnak mellettem? Sosem gondoltam volna egyikükről sem.

Egyik pillanatról a másikra úgy érzem, megfordul velem a szoba, és majdnem kiejtem a telefont is a kezemből, aztán ugyanilyen gyorsan bevillan az is, hogy fáraszt, hogy angolul kell beszélnem és gondolkoznom. Legjobb lenne talán pihenni, de közben gyötör a kíváncsiság, hogy mi történt, amíg én nem voltam magamnál. Úgyhogy végső soron az orosz fanfórumomon kötök ki - az előző ímélcímemmel persze nem akarok belépni, úgyhogy gyorsan regisztrálok egy új felhasználói fiókot, hogy hozzáférhessek a szaftosabb témákhoz is. 

Itt szembesülök azzal, hogy hirtelen mennyire elkezdett engem mindenki szeretni és nagyra tartani. Szerintem csak reménykedtek benne, hogy végül otthagyom a fogam, és halottról vagy jót, vagy semmit, ugye. 

Otabek Insta-posztján elidőzöm egy kicsit. Látszik a képen, hogy nem csak letöltött egy képet egy gyertyáról, hanem tényleg lefotózott egyet, és talán az a gyertya értem égett a szobájában... Vagy csak úgy ítélte meg, hogy gyanúsabb lenne, ha nem írna vagy osztana meg semmit, az emberek elkezdenének beszélni róla, és ennek nincs semmi tétje, hiszen egy szót se írt mellé, ami persze ugyanúgy lehet egy vélemény, nem feltétlenül az elérzékenyült pillanat rovására kell írni. Nem, Beka nem akarta, hogyha magamhoz térek és végigpörgetem a szociális médiát, akár csak halvány gondolat szintjén felmerüljön bennem, hogy újra felvegyem vele a kapcsolatot. Nem, Beka ezt nem akarja. Ez a gyertya azt mondja: gondolok rád, de te ne gondolj rám. 

Azon se lepődök meg, hogy Viktor, aki máskor napi négy képet is feltesz az Instájára, egyet sem rakott ki, miközben Yuuri, akinek évente van mondjuk nyolc posztja, most mégis ország-világ tudomására hozta, hogy bizony Viktor és ő itt vannak mellettem. Hogy ők - vagy legalábbis Yuuri - soha rosszat nem kívántak nekem, ebben biztos voltam. De hogy Yuuri képes legyen félretenni minden apró kis belső félelmét és csalódottságát, a Viktorral és velem kapcsolatos vegyes érzéseit, és rávegye magát meg a kis férjét arra, hogy bejöjjenek hozzám a kórházba, és ezt még nyilvánosságra is hozza - na ettől még a fejem is megfájdul, ha megpróbálom megérteni. Ez nem érzelmi döntés volt, hanem stratégia - és sokkal inkább kettejükről szól, mint rólam. Katsuki Yuuri nyilvánvalóvá tette, hogy ők bizony nem válnak, nem szakítanak, és nem egymás ellen, hanem a hátukat egymásnak vetve mindenkivel szemben harcolnak. Valahol örülök ennek. Még az az öntelt kis gondolat is felmerül bennem, hogy ez az egész eset talán összébb kovácsolja őket... és talán őszintébbek lesznek egymással, mint eddig. Talán úgy is lehet boldogan élni valakivel, hogy nem csak a legjobb, hanem a legrosszabb arcát is ismered. Nem tudom. Nekem nem sikerült eddig. 

A vacsora gusztusos, de önkéntelenül is arra gondolok közben, hogy sportolóként én ilyet még betegen se ehetek - fehér rizs, valami zselépuding mandarin- és őszibarackdarabokkal, almalé... ezek fel akarnak hizlalni engem? Aztán eszembe jut, hogy én már nem vagyok sportoló. 

Elkezdek remegni. A számláim befagyasztva, valószínűleg még mindig, a sportbiztosításom egészen biztosan nem fedezi az öngyilkossági kísérletemmel összefüggő kezelések költségét, és nem merem megkérdezni Csinos Nővérkét, hogy mikor fognak kitenni engem az utcára egy szál kórházi köntösben. Miből lesz pénzem? Mit fogok csinálni? Na pontosan ezek a gondolatok vezettek oda, hogy inkább egy üveg vodkával próbáljam magam kikúrálni, lehetőleg végleg. Nyilván nem a jó helyre kerültem, ahová szerettem volna: még mindig csóró vagyok, és még mindig Doktor House az orvosom, aki az esti vizit alatt sem kedvesebb, mint eddig. 

\- Mikor fog kitenni az utcára? - kérdezem tőle, épp mielőtt menni készül, és a pasas olyan döbbenten néz rám, mintha azt kérdeztem volna, mikor szándékozik egy gyalogsági ásóval tarkón vágni és elföldelni a saját apját.   
\- Jobb lenne ott önnek, Mr. Plisetsky? - kérdezi blazírt arckifejezéssel. - Ennyire mehetnékje van már? Mert én még egy darabig megfigyelés alatt tartanám, ha nincs ellenére.  
\- Ellenemre éppen nincs, és az ellátás is kifogástalan... már ahhoz képest, hogy a pokolban vagyok... - kuncogok. - De félek, mi lesz, ha benyújtja majd a számlát, és jelenleg nincs olyan malacperselyem, amit összetörhetnék...  
\- Már kifizették előre az ellátását... - mondja félvállról a doki. - Beleértve a pszichiátriai kezelést is.  
\- Pszichiátriai kezelés? - horkanok fel. - Nem vagyok gyagyás!   
\- Ez rutineljárás ilyenkor. Legközelebb talán ne próbáljon meg öngyilkosságot elkövetni... - jegyzi meg mogorván, és látom a szemén, hogy legszívesebben azt is hozzátenné: "vagy legközelebb csinálja ügyesebben".

Elfelejtem megkérdezni, hogy ki a titkos jótevőm, de egy kicsit legalább megnyugszom, és alszom néhány órát. Az éjszaka közepén ébredek fel, a létező legrosszabb jetlaggel, és enyhe fejfájással - felmerül bennem, hogy rátenyerelek a nővérhívóra, de ez csak egy fejfájás, nem vészhelyzet, úgyhogy az oldalamra fordulva inkább a telefonomat kezdem nyomkodni. Elolvasok pár velem kapcsolatos cikket, és közben félig kuncogok, félig szörnyülködöm azon, hogy én valamiféle meleg sportoló ikonná váltam egy szemvillanás alatt. Mi lenne, ha világgá kürtölném, hogy nem vagyok meleg? Esetleg azt, hogy aszexuális vagyok? Ez végül is nem lenne olyan nagy csúsztatás. Szerintem az én életemet sokkal kevésbé hatja át a szex, vagy annak hiánya, mint a legtöbb ismerősömét. Sose volt prioritás, ami miatt néha kellemetlenül is éreztem magam, és sosem ment könnyen, mindig kellett egy kicsit győzködnöm magam, hogy én ezt most igazából akarom. Érdekes, arra bezzeg nagyon ritkán kellett győzködnöm magam, hogy letoljam az ízetlen ebédeimet, vagy hogy hajnalban edzeni induljak. Lehet, az én igazi szerelmem a korcsolyázás, és én csak általa tudok igazán kielégülni. 

Nézem a fotóimat, és közben motorikusan simogatom az állam - nagyon hosszú már a borostám, és rémesen nézhetek ki vele, de a Skate Americás képeken olyan kis jól fésült és energikus vagyok, mint aki épp csak most kezdte a karrierjét - nem mint valaki, aki épp most fejezte be. Mihez fogok kezdeni, te jó ég? A jégrevükben való szerepléshez is kell valamiféle hivatalos sportolói háttér, és kétlem, hogy ezt bárki biztosítaná számomra. A fórumomon is mennek a találgatások, de ilyenkor bezzeg senkinek sincs épkézláb ötlete. Edzői képesítésem nincs, nekem Jakov nem erőltette három veszekedésnél tovább az egyetemi tanulmányokat - Viktort bezzeg betolta a felsőoktatásba, és neki huszonöt évesen protekcióval, nagy összemosolygásokkal és urambátyámozásokkal a háttérben, de megvolt már az edzői oklevele. Nekem még egy kurva angol nyelvvizsgám sincs, hogy legalább felvételizhettem volna egy egyetemre. Ez most már nem számít. Visszacsinálni már nem lehet semmit, előrefelé kell gondolkoznom.

Instagramon - az új accountomon keresztül - ráírok Giacomettire, és reménykedem benne, hogy észreveszi, és nem törli ki olvasatlanul. Elvégre, a "yuri_4a" egy kicsit béna és közhelyes, legalább annyira, mintha csak egy idióta fangörl találta volna ki. Svájcban szerintem már délelőtt lehet, és Chris nyilván nagyban vigasztalja Michelle-t, akinek idén a döntő nem jött össze, de hát miért vagyunk ezen meglepve, a műkorcsolya nem csak homofób, hanem kurva rasszista sport is, és hiába lett volna éremesélyes a csaj, ha közben fekete, mint az afrikai éjszaka. 

A biztonság kedvéért küldök egy vakus szelfit, hogy lássa, tényleg én vagyok, és pár másodperc múlva már írja is a választ: 

_> > Yuri, hála égnek!   
_ _> > hogy csinálhattál ekkora hülyeséget? _

Pont Giacometti kioktatására vágyom, így hajnalok hajnalán. Már épp kikapcsolnám a telefonomat, amikor egy újabb üzenet jelenik meg tőle: 

_> > kell pénz? _

Sóhajtok. 

<< milyen lényegre törő vagy  
<< egy kicsivel több előjátékot elvártam volna

Kis szünet után azt írja: 

_> > majd ha eljössz Lausanne-ba, megbeszéljük  
_ _> > Arnie elég nyitott az ilyen kérdésekben ;)  
_ _> > inkább mondd, miben tudok segíteni_

Chris hihetetlen egy alak. Sosem voltunk különösebben jó ismerősök - ő Viktor legjobb barátja és sex buddy-ja volt, én így könyveltem el magamban, és ezért sem vonzódtam hozzá, a személyisége pedig kifejezetten taszított. Nem, nem is a személyisége - a viselkedése. 

<< még mindig nem férek hozzá a számláimhoz

_> > tudok küldeni pénzt Western Unionnal, ahhoz nem kell bankszámla sem, csak egy útlevél_

<< egyelőre el vagyok látva, de kösz  
<< állítólag ki van fizetve a kórházi kezelésem  
<< lehet hogy majd később kereslek ezzel kapcsolatban  
<< csak akartam írni, hogy köszönöm  
<< amit Twitteren írtál  
<< jólesett 

Chris sokáig nem válaszol, legalábbis nekem fogyatkozik a türelmem, és álmosodom el megint, amikor megjelenik a válasz:

_> > aggódtam miattad, kölyök  
_ _> > ne csinálj ilyet legközelebb  
_ _> > senki és semmi nem ér annyit, hogy eldobd magadtól az életed  
_ _> > vagyunk egy páran, akik törődünk veled_

Könnybe lábad a szemem, és válasz helyett csak visszateszem a telefont a fiókomba, majd hagyom, hogy a fáradtság újból lenyomjon engem. Az álmom mély és nyugodt, de rövid, és reggel a sötétítő résein átszűrődő fény könyörtelenül magamhoz térít. Ugyanolyan fehér és vakító a szoba, mint tegnap, és ugyanaz a csönd és nyugalom fogad. Lehet, ez most már tényleg a menny? 

Szeretnék mozogni, de még kába vagyok a gyógyszerektől, és az egyenes járás is nehézséget okoz, ahogy a sima vécézés is. Egy haszontalan kriplinek érzem magam, és a fürdőszobai tükörben vizsgálgatom az arcomat, hogy mennyire kísértetszerű. A végén inkább visszaülök az ágyba, és még a reggeli előtt lövök magamról pár szelfit, az egyiket pedig felteszem az új Instámra. Ez a kiindulási alap, emlékeztetem rá magam. Innen indulunk.  _Új karrier egy új városban._  Minden átlagos srác csak egy ilyen lehetőségről álmodik. 

Hirtelen és merész ötlettől vezérelve bekommentelem a fanfórumomra az új Insta fiókom linkjét - csak szórják szét a hírt, és akkor majd szépen mindenki lenyugszik. Ahogy én is. 

A levelezgetéssel aztán majdnem az egész napom elmegy. Írok Nathannek és JJ-nek is, megköszönöm nekik is az érmeket, aztán írok Guang Hongnak is, mert ő egy kis cukorfalat, és szerintem képes azon emészteni magát, hogy mit fogok gondolni róla, amiért ő átvette a Grand Prix érmét, és nem hagyta nálam a kórházban. Nathan válaszol elsőnek, és megdöbbentően jó fejnek mutatkozik, és ezt a végén szóvá is teszem neki: 

<< te tök rendes srác vagy   
<< nem értem, miért is nem beszélgettünk eddig 

Mire Nate azt írja:

_> > részben azért, mert fogalmam se volt róla, mennyire tudsz angolul  
_ _> > sose hallottalak még összefüggően beszélni az Oprah-interjú előtt  
_ _> > részben meg azért, mert mindig úgy néztél rám, mintha meg akarnál gyilkolni  
_ _> > úgyhogy nem nagyon mertem közeledni hozzád_

Ez teljesen jogos a részéről. Végül megállapodunk abban, hogy a legközelebbi közös versenyünk után - mert Nathan valamiért nagyon, nagyon biztos abban, hogy én hamarosan újra versenyezni fogok - elfelezünk egy csokis muffint és megiszunk fejenként egy óriás karamelles lattét. Elviccelődöm azon, hogy talán addigra lesz pénzem két lattéra és egy muffinra, mire Nathan automatikusan, zsigerből felajánlja, hogyha kell pénz, akkor ad kölcsön szívesen. Ettől megint könnyezni kezdek - mi a fasz történt velem, életemben nem sírdogáltam ennyit, rajtam kemény és áthatolhatatlan a páncél, legalábbis eddig azt hittem. És miközben épp a szemem törölgetem, bekopog az ajtón egy nő - harmincas, kosztümös, széles mosolyú, és aktatáska van a kezében, amitől azonnal összerezzenek: na most jön a kórházi számla majd, és most derül ki, hogy egy fityingem sincs.

\- Mr. Plisetsky? - kérdezi vidáman, és ahogy a nevemet mondja, azonnal kihallom belőle, hogy neki se az angol az anyanyelve. - Bejöhetek?   
\- Persze... - felelem gyanakodva. 

A nő közelebb jön, és a kezét nyújtja felém: erős, magabiztos kézfogása van, kicsit talán túl erős is. 

\- Örülök, hogy megismerhetem. Birgit Heinemann vagyok, a Német Jégkorcsolya Egyesülettől jöttem.  
\- Wow... - szalad ki a számon. 

Egy pillanat alatt lehetséges plotok tucatjai futnak végig az idegpályáimon, majd kilyukadok a legvalószínűbbnél: ez a nő meg akar venni engem. 

\- A kezelőorvosa azt mondta, hogy ön mentálisan teljesen friss... - mosolyog rám újra. - Ezért mertem bejönni önhöz a kórházba, egyébként nem zavarnám a lábadozásban. Hogy érzi magát?   
\- Szóval maga a  _Hosszúlábú Apu?_  - mosolygok vissza a nőre.  
\- Jaj, azt a mesét én is szerettem! - nevet fel jókedvűen, majd a füle mögé simítja a haját. - Igen, én vagyok az ön Hosszúlábú Apuja. Illetve nem konkrétan én, hanem a DEU. De nem akartam ennyire előre szaladni... a hogyléte sokkal fontosabb.   
\- Jól vagyok, köszönöm... - erőltetek az arcomra egy udvarias félmosolyt. - A körülményeket leszámítva. Már vágyom vissza korcsolyázni.   
\- Ezt örömmel hallom... - bólint a nő. - Igyekszem gyorsan összefoglalni a mondanivalómat, és utána hagyom pihenni, meg itt hagyom a dokumentumokat, hogy át tudja őket olvasni. Még mielőtt ön kórházba került volna, mi felvettük a kapcsolatot az ön egyesületével, és kértünk egy ajánlatot arra, hogy mekkora összegért hajlandóak lemondani önről. A tárgyalások tulajdonképpen nagyon gyorsan lezajlottak, de önt egyszerűen nem tudtuk elérni, sem ímélben, sem telefonon, az orosz szövetségtől kapott kontaktok nem éltek, így a szerződést nem tudtuk véglegesíteni.  
\- Szóval... meg is vettek meg nem is? - kuncogok. - Schrödinger korcsolyázója?   
\- Valahogy úgy, valahogy úgy... - nevet a nő.   
\- Mennyit kértek értem? - simítom meg a paplanhuzatot az izzadó tenyeremmel.  
\- Mr. Plisetsky, ez nem fontos... - terelne a nő, de én nem hagyom magam.  
\- Mennyit?   
\- Ötezer eurót. De ön is tudja, hogy ez nem jelent semmit, ez csak egy jelképes összeg. 

Ötezer euró. Megfordul körülöttem a kórház, mintha valaki erőből megpörgetné. Visszahanyatlom a párnámra, és belesüppesztem a fejem, és közben ízlelgetem: ötezer euró, ötezer euró. Az mennyi pénz is? Olyan... háromszázötvenezer rubel. Az nagyjából egy használt autó ára. Vagy mondjuk másfél négyzetméter moszkvai lakásé. Egy kis kilépő terasz ára egy moszkvai lakásban. _Ötezer euró._ Egy olimpiai ezüst és egy friss olimpiai aranyérem mellett, hét EB és négy VB arany mellett, az ezüstöket nem is számolom, az egyetlen emberként, aki képes volt versenyen kvad Axelt ugrani, ennyit érek? Egy kibaszott használt kocsi, vagy egy kibaszott erkély árát? Komolyan? 

 Máskor talán dühöngenék, de most... most megint könnyezni kezdek. 

\- Ha ettől egy kicsit jobban érzi magát, mi azután sem hátráltunk ki az egyezségből, hogy ön kórházba került... - teszi hozzá halkan a nő.   
\- Nem érzem magam jobban tőle. Nyilván, előbb látni akarták, hogy mit vesznek vagy nem vesznek meg.   
\- Nézze, Yuri... hívhatom Yurinak, ugye? Ez még nem végleges. Amíg az ön aláírása nincs a papírokon, addig mindez visszacsinálható. Önnek nincs felénk semmilyen kötelezettsége.   
\- Na persze, nyilván... - bámulok fel a plafonra. - Otthon már nem kellek. Ez az ötezer euró egyértelműen a tudomásomra hozta, mennyire nem kellek nekik. Mi más választásom van?   
\- Yuri,  _mindig_  van más választásunk! - jelenti ki nagyon komolyan és nyomatékosan. - Dönthet úgy, hogy önnek ez az egyezség nem tetszik, nem akar német sportoló lenni, vagy nem akar többet korcsolyázni, más országok is megkereshetik hasonló ajánlatokkal, minden lehetséges. De ez a lehetőség itt és most nyitva áll önnek. És mi nagyon szeretnénk, ha csatlakozna a mi csapatunkhoz.   
\- Huszonhárom éves vagyok, majdnem huszonnégy... - nyelek egy nagyot.  
\- Alig két hete ugrott egy kvad Axelt egy világversenyen elsőként, szerintem remek formában van, és úgy tudom, még sosem volt komoly sérülése... - mosolyog biztatóan.   
\- Mi van, ha... - a nő felé fordulok, és a szemébe nézek - ...mi van, ha egyébként károsodott az agyam, és... és elfelejtettem korcsolyázni? Mi van, ha sosem leszek képes újra győzni? Vagy Axelt ugrani?   
\- Nincs a szerződésében olyan kitétel, hogy hány aranyat várunk öntől és milyen versenyekről... - cseréli meg a keresztbe tett lábait, és húzza le a szoknyáját. - Azt remélem, hogy önmagát is tudja motiválni, és nem szükséges, hogy mi motiváljuk önt, pláne nem fenyegetésekkel és követelésekkel.   
\- Miért éri meg ez önöknek? - próbálok felülni újra. - A több mint baráti ötezer eurón felül...   
\- Mennyire van tisztában az európán belüli politikai helyzettel? - kérdezi, én pedig némán megrázom a fejem. Azt nem akarom mondani, hogy nem olvasok híreket. - Nézze, a helyzet nagyon ingatag. A britek ott hagyták az Uniót, a radikális csoportok egyre aktívabbak és egyre szélesebb támogatói bázist szereznek a lakosság körében. Sosem látott méreteket ölt az idegenellenesség, és Németország nem engedheti meg azt, hogy ezek a folyamatok elvigyék a bel- és külpolitikát egy nem kívánatos irányba. Szeretnénk kifelé azt kommunikálni, hogy mi egy befogadó, sokszínű kultúrájú ország vagyunk, és büszkék vagyunk minden elért teljesítményre, függetlenül attól, hogy ki érte el.   
\- Mennyi gondolkodási időt kapok? - szakítom félbe a pátoszos monológot, mert szerintem akármeddig lenne képes folytatni - látszik, hogy ez a nő el is hiszi azt, amit mond. Nincs annál veszélyesebb, mint amikor valaki az elvei szerint él.   
\- Amennyire szüksége van. Kinyomtattam a levelezést, amit az egyesületével, és az orosz szövetséggel folytattunk... - nyitja ki az aktatáskáját, és vesz elő egy nagy, sötétkék mappát, amit azonnal a kezembe is nyom. - Illetve a szerződést a mellékleteivel együtt, van egy orosz nyelvű változat is, ami megegyezik az angol nyelvűvel, ha az apró betűk is érdeklik. Illetve ha bármilyen kérdése lenne, vagy bármi nem érthető, a mappában talál egy névjegykártyát, hívjon bármikor, vagy írhat ímélt is.

Udvarias, de rövid búcsúzkodás következik, én pedig kettesben maradok a kék iratpapuccsal - de nem vagyok abban a hangulatban, hogy ezt át akarjam nézni. Valaki olvassa el, és foglalja össze, mi van benne. Nem akarok most ezzel foglalkozni. Majd bejön Eric, megnézetem vele, és kifaggatom arról, hogy mi a véleménye. Délután úgyis bejön hozzám, megígérte - lehet, hogy megint becsempészi Pixelt, az kifejezetten boldoggá tenne, de addig sem bírom ki, hogy ne mondjam el valakinek - Giacometti meg pont kapóra jön. 

<< a németek meg akarnak venni kilóra  
<< illetve már meg is vettek  
<< száz eurót fizettek kilónként  
<< lol

Nem kell sokat várnom a válaszra, mert máris ír egy sor szmájlit, amelyeknek szívecske van a szemük helyén - meglepő módon hasonlítanak Chris általános arckifejezésére.

_> > ez szuper hír!   
_ _> > végre lesz egy normális korcsolyázójuk  
_ _> > meg legalább közel is leszel  
_ _> > vagy közelebb mint eddig_

<< mínusz hány centire szeretnél közel lenni hozzám? ;)  
<< még nem írtam alá semmit amúgy

_> > hallottam pletykákat, hogy az izraeliek is érdeklődtek utánad  
_ _> > Bychenko visszavonulása óta ott sincs senki a férfi mezőnyben  
_ _> > szerintem először azt döntsd el, melyik szélességi körön szeretnél élni_

<< nekem tök mindegy, a pályán úgyis mindig hideg van

_> > írj rá Viktorra_   
_> > szerintem sokat tudna neked segíteni_   
_> > ő legalább helyben van_   
_> > van jó ügyvédje_   
_> > nem kerülheted el örökké úgy sem_   
_> > inkább most beszélj vele_   
_> > minél tovább halogatod, annál nehezebb lesz, hidd el_

Letettem a telefont az ágyra, és egy kicsit kinyújtóztattam a tagjaimat. Nem, én nem fogok ráírni Viktorra. Nem, soha többé nem fogok sem ráírni, sem találkozni vele. Nem akarok a szemébe nézni, és nem akarom látni az arckifejezését, amikor végigmér. Bármit mondanék neki, az csak olaj lenne a tűzre. És nincs pofám segítséget kérni tőle azok után, hogy szétbasztam az imádott kispolgári idillt, amiben eddig éldegéltek Yuurival. Mivel mentegetőzzek, hogy nem volt szándékos? Hogy egy hülye kölyök voltam? Hogy engem csak felhasználtak, és higgye el, én már megbűnhődtem azért, amit elkövettem? Kérjek tőle bocsánatot, és mellékesen említsem meg, hogy nézzen át nekem pár szerződést? 

És közben az a szörnyű érzés hasított belém, hogy istenigazából Viktor tényleg segítene, félrerakna minden érzelmet, mert ő ebben nagyon profi, és a maga módján még egy kicsit mindig törődne velem, csak egy kicsit - éppen annyira vagyok fontos neki, hogy vissza tudjak élni vele. Giacomettinek teljesen igaza van, írnom kéne neki, neki és Yuurinak is, mert ez így lenne felnőtt és érett és civilizált. 

Csakhogy én nem vagyok eléggé felnőtt, érett és civilizált ahhoz, hogy azt tegyem, amit tennem kéne. Én most nem vagyok semmilyen. Nem vagyok senki. 

Lassan ki kéne találnom majd, hogy ki is szeretnék lenni. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyomasztóan sokáig írtam, de egyrészt folyton irtottam belőle az orvosi és politikai témákat, mert nem akartam, hogy átmenjen a sztori valami dokumentarista regénybe. Viszont mostantól tényleg már csak a jó részek jönnek, lehet együtt örülni a főhőssel, és együtt sírni vele, amikor nem pont minden úgy alakul, ahogy szeretné. De már meg fog tudni birkózni ezzel is, szóval chill :) Készítem elő a happy endet.


End file.
